What Becomes of the Broken Hearted
by Stormreaver01
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Torchwood characters, they are the property of RT Davies/BBC Wales.   Ianto and Jack suffer a major relationship crisis. Can they work their way through this or is it the end of the road for them?  Who will help them?
1. Chapter 1

_THE MORNING AFTER_

**Chapter 1**

Jack and Ianto were both silent as Jack drove the SUV back at his usual breakneck speed to Ianto's flat … Jack, because Ianto had asked him to drop him off home and told him he needed to be alone tonight … Ianto because his heart was splintering inside his chest and he didn't want Jack to witness his complete and utter breakdown.

_What is wrong with Ianto? What the bloody hell have I done wrong now? He knows I flirt, he knows I'm attracted to Gwen and always will be. He knows a part of my heart will always love Gwen, always wonder what it would have been like if Gwen had said 'yes' to me, instead of to Rhys … so why now the cold shoulder when he knows I can never have Gwen? She chose Rhys, she married Rhys! And I'm with him!_

Jack's hands tightened on the steering wheel as he floored the accelerator, just wanting to drop Ianto back off now and get back to the Hub. He was angry, really angry at Ianto's attitude towards him. Especially tonight.

_Hadn't Ianto interrupted the dance he chose to share with Gwen … the last, legitimate time he could hold her so close before she went back to Rhys? Wasn't he satisfied that Gwen had walked back to Rhys while he danced with him? Surely he hadn't seen that last, longing look he had given Gwen over Ianto's shoulder? He couldn't have._

Ianto carefully kept his gaze fixed on the view out of the side window, never seeing the cityscape flying past in dazzling lines of changing colour. He kept the tension in his body tight, desperate to avoid collapsing into tears next to the man he loved … knowing that _this_ time, Jack would not enfold him in his arms and comfort him … knowing Jack's heart was still back in Gwen's arms on the dance floor.

With a screech of brakes, Jack brought the SUV to a halt outside Ianto's block of flats, keeping the engine on. He never turned his head as Ianto opened the door and carefully exited the vehicle, never answered when Ianto whispered, "Thanks … and goodbye Jack" to him. Instead, he just waited til the door closed and floored the accelerator again, not looking back in the rear mirror at his lover's shaking form.

He never saw the tears pour like a waterfall down Ianto's face. He never saw the look of agony and despair in those beautiful blue eyes. He never heard the choked gasp from Ianto as he sluggishly went through the entranceway.

Jack just stewed in his own anger and frustration. He had lost Gwen and now it looked as if he was going to lose Ianto as well. Jack shuddered remembering the awful argument Ianto had initiated after they had cleaned up and nearly everyone was gone from the hall, or reclining comfortably sleeping off their retcon.

Ianto told Jack how through the CCTV footage he had been checking the previous morning, he had seen and heard Jack's conversation with Gwen after he had come back from the _year that never was_ … how he had told Gwen that what had kept him going through his year of hell, was the thought of coming back to _her_. And how Jack only backed off when he discovered that Gwen was engaged to Rhys.

Ianto went on in a tirade damning Jack for lying to him when he told him _in front of_ the team that he had come back for Ianto. It was all just bullshit! Ianto had begun to shout when he had asked Jack why the hell he had asked him out on a date? Why had he made out to Ianto that he had thought about _him_ while he was away when he now knew that it had been _only_ Gwen on his mind? He ranted and raved at Jack that Owen had been right all along. Jack only saw him as a part-time shag and after viewing the footage, Ianto _knew_ he was at best, just a consolation prize. Or worse than that, the damn booby prize!

The Captain had been stunned into silence by Ianto's outburst. The blazing anger and reddened cheeks of his lover forestalled any explanation. What was the point when Ianto was too volatile to deal with rationally? Now was _not_ the time to tell him the truth.

Jack presumed he would just have to wait a while until Ianto had cooled down before he could explain it to him. Because it _was_ the thought of Ianto and _not_ Gwen, who had kept him going during the Master's relentless torture and killing of him in that horrific year. It was _Ianto's_ beautiful face, gorgeous eyes staring with unabashed love at him that helped Jack hold onto a semblance of sanity … a thread of hope.

Jack shook his head angrily … at himself … when he recalled the thoughtless words he had spoken to Gwen in that darkened hallway. He had momentarily been blinded by her gorgeous brown eyes, the feel of her arms as his hands wondered down them, the familiar scent of her perfume. And his heart had flipped when he unthinkingly blurted out his words to her.

Yet in his heart, Jack knew it had not been real, it had not been true. It was just a spur of the moment thing. Even when pain lanced through him as Gwen babbled on about Rhys proposing to her and Jack had pulled his arms away from her … he knew he had not been honest with her. His heart _truly_ belonged to Ianto. But he still ached knowing he could never have Gwen.

Striding back into the Hub, Jack raced up to his office and brought the bottle of whiskey out of the cabinet, pulling a glass from the drawer in his desk. He poured himself a large one, downed it in several, burning gulps, then refilled it.

Dismissing the dreadful conversation at the hall which culminated in Ianto asking to be taken home when they were finished because he needed time alone, Jack brooded on how they had left each other outside Ianto's flat … Jack refusing to look at Ianto as he got out of the SUV, knowing his lover was on the brink of tears … and Ianto whispering those words to him, "_Thanks … and goodbye Jack."_ Four little words after the tirade that had spewed out of Ianto's mouth earlier in the evening.

_Hmmph. Four little words. 'Thanks … and goodbye Jack'. Like Ianto had really meant to thank him. Hypocrite. _Jack downed his second drink and poured himself another, mulling over those four little words that Ianto had spoken. _Thanks … and goodbye Jack. Thanks … and … and … goodbye? Not goodnight? Goodbye?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack slammed the glass down on his desk, oblivious to the golden liquid spilling out over his hand, over his desk. Horror and realisation filled his mind. His heart beat rapidly, painfully in his chest. He stood abruptly, pulling away from his desk and reaching out to grab his coat before he sprinted out of his office, down the stairs and out of the hub door to the SUV. His brain was in overload as he realised with sickening clarity, that Ianto had _always_ left him saying _'goodnight'_ and not _'goodbye'._ Even when they had had an argument.

Before kicking the SUV into life again, Jack speed dialled Ianto's number and held on for a few moments, willing the Welshman to pick up his phone. He knew Ianto would not be sleeping, he would be wide awke, probably in tears. At least he _hoped _that's how Ianto would be. His own eyes began to fill when his phone just rang on and on until the answer machine clicked on.

Jack nearly had several accidents as he desperately raced through the streets of Cardiff, his panicked mind screaming a mantra over and over in his head… _please no … no, no, no, no … please no! _Slamming the brakes til the vehicle skidded to a halt, Jack launched himself out of the SUV outside Ianto's building and seeing the _Out of _Order sign on the lift, he cursed sulphurously. Then he raced up the stairs, oblivious to the startled grunts from hastily opened doors as his boots beat out a panicked rthymn, echoing through the stairwell.

Reaching Ianto's door, Jack fumbled in his pocket for the key he had, shoved it in the lock outside and ran through the flat, yelling his lover's name, fear dripping from his voice.

"Ianto! Ianto! Where are you? Answer me!"Jack's fingers flicked lights in his frenzied dash through Ianto's home and he stopped in a daze in the kitchen. The lounge, the bedroom, the kitchen – all empty! But Jack knew, he just _knew_ that Ianto was here. The bathroom.

Jack shuddered when he tried to open the bathroom door and found it locked. From the inside. Panic overtaking him, he screamed out, "Ianto! Ianto! Open the door! Open this bloody door!"

There was no response. No stifled sobs. Nothing. Just a drip, drip, drip. Bracing himself, Jack stepped back quickly and threw himself at the door. Adrenalin gave him the strength needed to bring the door down nearly off it's hinges, and he pushed it aside as it tilted precariously inwards. Then Jack's hand reached around to turn the light on.

Before the fluorescent light showed his horrified eyes what his brain refused to acknowledge, Jack's nostrils caught the acrid smell of blood. He threw himself to his knees next to the bathtub which held Ianto's naked and blood-streaked body, oblivious to the slippery, red pool he was sliding in. The bathwater swirled with deepening streaks of red as one wrist dripped into the bath and the other hung limply over the bath dripping onto the floor.

"No, Ianto, no, no, no, no! Please, Ianto, NO!" Jack sobbed as he looked agonised on his lover's impossibly white body and closed eyes, despair streaked across his still features. Jack's trembling fingers lifted to his neck and he gasped when he felt a fluttering pulse.

Frantically Jack searched in the vanity, pulling out towels and flannels, bandages and antiseptic creams. His hands fumbled with the bandages forming two tourniquets around Ianto's arms, praying desperately it wasn't too late. Then he wrapped the other two bandages carefully around his cut wrists. Jack pulled his coat off laying it on a clear space on the floor and lifted Ianto out of the bathtub, laying him gently on his greatcoat, then wrapping it carefully around his cold, cold body.

He stood up, pulled his phone out and shaking fingers speed dialled Owen. His voice choked when he cried out at the bleary voice who answered, "Owen! I need you now! I'm at Ianto's. He's dying! Bring your gear … and have Tosh come with you! Please, please hurry!"

Jack hung up and collapsed to the floor, lifting Ianto's head and shoulders into his lap. Then he sobbed in agony, his heart guilt-ridden and torn, tears falling from his face onto Ianto's body. _This is my fault. All my fault._

Leaning down to his lover's face, he whispered, "Please don't go! Please don't leave me Ianto! Please don't go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It felt like an eternity to Jack before he heard the front door burst open, footsteps running through the flat yelling his name. Jack couldn't speak a word, just looked up into the horror-filled eyes of Owen and Toshiko as they came to the bathroom door and took in the scene before them.

Owen fell to his knees and pulled open his medical kit. His trained hands went to Ianto's neck and found the weak pulse, his eyes took in the tourniquets wrapped expertly around his upper arms.

Owen knew immediately that Ianto was dying and he set his mind to auto as he did everything he knew to stop this happening. Tosh cried out, tears pouring out of her eyes and fled into the lounge, throwing herself on the settee. She knew she couldn't help, she was too terrified to be of any use.

Jack refused to relinquish his hold on Ianto, glaring dangerously at Owen as the doctor attempted to pull the young archivist from his grasp.

"_Please_ Jack, _please_! Just let go of him. I need to examine him properly. Please let me save him, please Jack!"

Then Owen turned his head towards the hallway and yelled out, "Tosh! Tosh! Come and get bloody Harkness out of my way!"

Toshiko heard the desperation in Owen's voice and immediately steeled herself, going back to the bathroom and began speaking to Jack in a soft voice, "C'mon Jack, come with me and we'll wait together. Owen knows what he's doing. Let's leave him to care for Ianto. To save him, Jack, to save him."

Jack stared through bloodshot eyes up at Toshiko and he nodded, gently letting go of Ianto into Owen's arms. She reached her hand down and Jack lifted himself from the floor and held tightly as they both walked out and into the lounge, falling gracelessly to the settee as they collapsed into each other's arms, sobbing their hearts out.

Owen worked feverishly, knew he was racing against time, time he didn't have. A small gasp broke from Ianto's lips and his eyes flickered open briefly, coming to rest on Owen's anxious face. Ianto moved his lips slowly, but no sound came out. But Owen panicked when he understood exactly what Ianto tried to say, _Let me go_.

"No, teaboy! No, I won't! You don't die on my bloody shift, do you hear me? You don't die on me!" Owen muttered fiercely, ignoring the silent plea he saw in those brilliant, blue eyes as he continued working to save him. Despair replaced the plea in Ianto's eyes and he sighed softly, closing them as darkness reclaimed him.

Unbelievably, Jack had heard Owen's words from the lounge and he tore himself away from Tosh and ran to the bathroom, gawking at Owen from the entrance, fear and disbelief etched on his face.

"What did you say? What did you say, Owen!"Jack gasped, even though he had heard every word.

Owen turned to meet the older man's gaze, contempt in his eyes as he answered, "You fucking heard me, Harkness. You heard every damn word!" Venom dripped from his voice as he glared back into his Captain's terrified gaze.

Owen and Tosh had both seen how Jack had behaved towards Gwen at her wedding, as if _he_ was the man in her life instead of Rhys. It had sickened them how he had played the 'mighty hero' at the ceremony, how he had made doe eyes at her the whole way through, how he had nearly broken down when she recited her vows to Rhys.

Then the display of the two of them on the dance floor when Jack had interrupted Rhys and Gwen's dance together, as a newly married couple. Jack and Gwen just stared into each other's eyes with longing and desire. Rhys failed to see them as he occupied himself with talking to family and friends.

But Owen and Tosh had seen Jack and Gwen together, as if they were the newly married couple. They both heard Jack's callous words to Gwen's question, "… _What will you do while I'm gone? … _The usual … pizza, Ianto, save the world a couple of times … _W__ill you miss me?_ …Always …"

They both watched Ianto desperately try to break into the dance because he also had heard Jack and Gwen's conversation during their dance. And they saw the look of despair on Ianto's face while he danced with Jack … knowing his partner was thinking of someone else.

They watched their friend Ianto slowly crumble throughout the evening, misery and pain etched in every inch of his face, silently moving around doing _his duty_ cleaning up all their shit - again. They never heard Ianto's tirade to Jack when he confronted his lover about his attitude towards Gwen throughout the whole wedding fiasco

Owen continued on to Jack, anger seething in his tone_, _"This time, Harkness, I get to be the fucking hero. _I _get to save Ianto! Even though he doesn't want saving! And why do you think that is? Why doesn't he want me to save him? Why the _fuck_ did he do this in the first place?"

Jack just stared back at Owen, lost and frightened. He slid down the wall to Owen's side, tears pouring anew down his face. And Owen read in Jack's eyes the guilt and the anguish that his Captain could not voice. He glared at him. Felt no pity for the pathetic man before him. No pity at all.

_And if … if I can save Ianto's life, I will be sending him off to get professional help. The next time this happens, there will be no 11__th__ hour rescue. Ianto will succeed._

Breaking his withering gaze, Owen went back to the task at hand. Toshiko had returned to the doorway and offered her hand to Jack, sympathy for the broken man outweighing her own grief and anger at him causing her friend to commit this desperate act.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They waited in the lounge, Jack's eyes now clear of tears, his body limp against the settee as realisation of what had happened this night, drained him of everything. Tosh kept hold of his hands, feeling the shaking stop and limpness take over. There was nothing more she could do, nothing more she could say. Not now. Not here.

After what seemed like an eternity, Owen appeared before Jack and Tosh, his face drawn with fatigue, his voice echoing his exhaustion, "He – he's stable now. Just help me get him to the bedroom, Jack. I'm gonna stay with him. But _not_ you, Jack Harkness. He needs constant medical attention at this point in time. But I do need you to go to the Hub and bring me spare bottles of Ianto's blood in storage. Plus the mobile transfer equipment. Tosh, you go with him and help. "

Tosh jumped to her feet and threw her arms around Owen, breathing softly into his neck, "Thank you Owen, thank you for saving him. You've always been my hero. Always."

Owen replied in a caustic tone, "Yeah well, Tosh, I _had_ to save him. He needs me now to help him through this. _Not_ you Jack. His emotions are so shattered now. He needs both you and me, Tosh. His friends. Not his _part-time_ lover who spares him moments when he doesn't have anything or _anyone_ better to do!"

Jack slowly stood up and his face hardened at Owen's words. He was grateful for Owen for doing what he himself, could not do. And that was to save Ianto. But his grim expression told Owen he fully intended to stay. With or without his permission.

Owen sighed bitterly, then spoke quietly to Jack, "Do you really think after all this, Jack, that Ianto would want to see you? Do you really think it would help him to recover? Help him _want_ to recover? Do you, Jack?"

Jack's eyes glinted dangerously as he braced himself. He knew that despite Ianto's terrible ordeal, the nightmares might come back. And he knew he was the only one Ianto would turn to … he was the only one who could calm him.

Jack's shoulders slumped and his face sagged. He shuddered as pain tore through his body, tore through his heart at Owen's words. Defeat in his eyes, Jack slowly nodded his head and followed Owen dispiritedly back into the bathroom.

Tosh hurried to the bedroom to prepare it for Ianto, pulling drawers out to look for pyjamas and a large, soft towel to lay on top of the sheet. Then she worked quickly to tidy up the bed and flicked the heater on in the corner to warm the room for her friend.

Ianto's pallor was still deathly white, but his breathing was less ragged and Jack leaned down, braced himself and gently lifted Ianto into his arms, cradling him like a newborn baby. He ignored Owen's muttered comments that Jack should have let him help carry Ianto. This was Jack's burden. And this might be the last time he could hold Ianto in his arms. He stifled the sob that threatened to overtake him.

Jack's heart tore open as he entered the bedroom that Ianto and he had shared on so many wonderful nights. He laid Ianto down gently, suddenly mindful of how much weight Ianto had lost over the last few weeks. How had he not noticed?

Rather than put him into pyjamas, Jack gently pulled boxers on him instead, not wanting to disturb Ianto from his slumber. Then he pulled the covers gently over him, glad that the fresh clean bandages were not yet leaking with residue blood. Leaning over Ianto, Jack laid the softest kiss on his forehead, let his fingers glide gently down his cheek before rising and turning to walk past Owen out the door. And out of the flat.

Tosh grabbed her handbag and coat running after Jack, then a few minutes later, the sound of the SUV could be heard blasting it's way down the quiet street. Owen sighed loudly, a stream of swear words running through his head. He was angry. _Really_ angry. He didn't just blame Jack for Ianto's actions. He blamed himself, blamed Gwen and even blamed Tosh. They had all known that Ianto was suffering in silence but they chose to say nothing, do nothing about it. And it had come to this.

A wave of fatigue swept over him as the adrenaline ran out. He walked back to the bedroom, kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his shirt and pants. Then Owen lay down carefully beside Ianto on top of the covers, relieved his colleagues shallow, but steady breathing. He curled himself close to Ianto and placed a protective arm across his stomach. Slowing his own breathing down, Owen closed his eyes and fell immediately into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jack drove madly back through town, his emotions fuelled as much by anger at himself as concern for Ianto. Toshiko muttered in the seat next to him about needing to actually get back to the Hub _safely_ and return with the plasma _safely_. Jack was oblivious to her words. She gripped the edge of the seat grimly, feeling as if she had just become the navigator in a rally.

As he drove wildly through the streets, leaving a stream of shaken pedestrians and angry drivers in his wake muttering _Bloody Torchwood_, Jack relived the scene back in Ianto's flat when he had first found him in the bathroom. He felt sick to his stomach and tears formed in his eyes. He bit back his grief and promised himself he'd make it all up to Ianto. He didn't know how. But he would.

Jack screeched the SUV to a shuddering halt, then leapt out and ran, his coat billowing out behind him. Toshiko ran to catch him up. Entering the Hub, Jack made quickly for the autopsy bay and began gathering the plasma and transfusion equipment. Tosh joined him and helped carry the rest of the medical equipment.

Returning to the SUV and loading up, Jack slammed the SUV into gear and headed back at speed onto the city streets. Tosh spoke softly to Jack, "Please drive carefully. It won't help Ianto at all if we're delayed in a accident, Jack, will it?"

Jack grunted and focused on his driving. But he didn't slow his speed down. Toshiko was relieved that at least he was driving better on the return journey. A thought then came to mind.

Taking her mobile out of her purse with her finger hovering over the speed dial, Toshiko turned to Jack and asked, "Shall I ring Gwen and let her know what's happened?"

"No!" Jack responded forcefully, "We are _not_ disturbing Gwen and Rhys on the first night of their honeymoon. Hell, it was bad enough that because of working for Torchwood, her wedding was nearly ruined. You know Gwen would want to rush straight back and that would just ruin their honeymoon. That's not fair to Rhys. Torchwood has enough to answer for without breaking up their marriage!"

"Oh!" huffed Toshiko in reply, "So _now_ you're concerned about Rhys! Never bothered you before!" And she shoved the phone back in her purse and stared out of the side window, her thoughts dark. _You have much to answer for, Jack Harkness, to both Rhys and Ianto. Not to mention how upset Gwen will be when she finds out no-one told her about this!_

Jack bit back the sarcastic reply that sprang to mind. Gripping the steering wheel tight enough to whiten his knuckles, he drove on, his mind reeling at Toshiko's remark. _She's right. Gwen's engagement didn't stop me from flirting or casting lovelorn looks at her. It didn't stop me from sneaky touches and gentle caresses. I still tried to be her Knight in shining armour and play to her fantasy of me. It stroked my ego in a way that Ianto's simple and pure love could not. Because I didn't care how much it screwed up Gwen's feelings. Didn't care about bloody Rhys. And certainly didn't care about how it affected Ianto. I only cared about me. And my feelings._

They reached Ianto's street and Jack braked firmly, but carefully. Leaping out the door he opened the back of the SUV and grabbed as much of the equipment as he could. Then with a nod to Toshiko, he strode into the complex and up the stairs. As he entered Ianto's flat, he could hear Toshiko's footsteps echoing up the stairwell. Moving quickly to the bedroom, he walked in. And stopped.

A surge of hot jealousy burned through his body as he saw how Owen lay wrapped around Ianto, his arm covering him like a lover. The fact that Owen was on top of the covers didn't stop the heat from rising in him.

"_Owen!_", he yelled out, "Get up now!" In that moment of Jack's angry outburst, two things happened. Owen and Ianto both woke up startled: Owen forcing his groggy eyelids open and shaking his head; Ianto's body stiffening as his eyelids flew open and he turned to face Jack. Horror spread across his face, steel blue eyes impossibly large and mouth agape.

Owen swung his legs off the bed, oblivious to the fact that Ianto had also been awakened, and rose quickly, his jerky hand movements to Jack indicating the equipment.

Jack ignored Ianto and helped Owen set up the equipment, following Owen's barked commands to the letter. They had only been working for a couple of minutes, when a terrifying scream froze both men.

"_Noooooooooo!"_ Ianto cried out in an agonised, rasping voice. Toshiko rushed in at that moment, and stood immobilised, panicked at the sight before her. Ianto was thrashing wildly around in the bed, fingers ripping at the bandages on his arms, legs kicking at the covers and head tossing from side to side.

"Shit!", yelled Owen, "Jack, hold him down!" Then he yanked the equipment out of Ianto's reach and placed it back by the doorway. He scrambled back on the bed trying to help Jack, "Tosh! Grab some bandages, the antiseptic and a cloth from my kit."

Jack had lunged forward at Owen's command and thrown his body over Ianto, gripping the insides of the young man's arms tightly back on the bed, above the exposed cuts that now bled over the covers. The young man struggled against both Owen's and Jack's restraints upon him, but it was no use. Finally he slumped down and closed his eyes, tears leaking down his cheeks. Despair replaced the mask of horror on his face.

Owen watched as Toshiko grabbed all the gear and sensing Ianto succumbing to their efforts, he spoke quietly to Tosh, "Take over from me and I'll fix him up Tosh." Nervously Toshiko grabbed the items Owen had asked for out of the kit, then made her way back to the bed. Then she laid them on the bed and took over from Owen, firmly gripping Ianto and holding him.

The medic jumped up and went to work, cleaning and sterilising Ianto's gashes, then quickly bound the cuts back up again adding extra bandages. He then proceeded to wind medical tape tightly around the bandages to hold them firm.

He decided to risk a mild sedative on Ianto to decrease the risk of a repeat performance. He glanced up at Jack, wincing when he saw his Captain's face streaked with tears. "Jack", he spoke quietly, "I'm going to give him something to calm him down once his stats stabilise, ok? Then I'll start the transfusion."

Jack nodded but kept his eyes on the pale face of his lover. _How had it come to this? How could the sight of him throw Ianto into such a frenzy? What have I done? Oh god, what have I done?_

He glanced over at Toshiko and saw her face screwed up in misery, tears running down her face. This was taking it's toll on all of them. Jack watched as Owen checked Ianto's stats. His breathing was shallow and still a bit ragged but it was slowly calming down.

Owen filled the syringe and injected fluid into Ianto's arm. Then he waited for about five minutes, gently flicked Ianto's eyelid open to check his pupil. Satisfied, he let out a deep sigh.

"Ok, I can start now. Jack, I want you to just keep holding him lightly. Tosh, just clean up this mess will you?" He stood up and pulled the mobile unit closer, then plugged it into a power connection by the bed. Expert fingers pushed and prodded at the unit and when he was satisfied it was set to go, he grabbed the plasma out of the special container and hooked it up.

Disinfecting Ianto's arm, Owen then proceeded to push the needle in. Within minutes the plasma slowly descended down the line and into Ianto's arm. Checking the regulator, Owen then nodded in satisfaction and spoke, "Ok guys. We can leave him now, grab some coffee and have a talk about what happens from hereon in."

All three of them moved out of the bedroom and through into the lounge, then Tosh diverted back to the kitchen and began making the coffee. Then with steaming mugs in their hands, they sat down in the lounge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Owen opened the conversation "Jack, obviously Ianto will be physically unfit for work for at least a week, possibly longer. But it's his emotional and mental state that concerns me most. He'll need counselling, Jack, whether he likes it or not. We're short-handed so someone outside Torchwood will have to do this. What about your psychologist friend, Jack? From Scotland, isn't he?"

Jack nodded and looked thoughtfully at the young medic, "I think I'd like to try Martha Jones first. Ianto knows and trusts her. If she's willing, we could set up weekly visits initially, then see how it goes."

"Hmmm", Owen responded, "I didn't think Martha had that type of skills and experience, Jack."

"Well, no, not technically speaking", agreed Jack, "But she does have a natural ability to draw people out and an amazing instinct to see to the heart of the problem. And I trust Martha to work with Ianto."

Toshiko spoke up, "Is this really the best solution for him Jack? I mean, sure, the counselling would help him but if he keeps working with us, then he will still have to encounter you and Gwen every day. Jack, don't look at me like that! You _know_ what I'm talking about. Ianto is my best friend and it cuts me up to see him in so much pain. How will the counselling help him if he just has to face the same problems day in, day out? It isn't fair to put him through that again. It isn't safe, Jack!"

"Ok, Tosh" replied Jack firmly, "For a start, my inappropriate behaviour towards Gwen stops _now_! Gwen's married to Rhys and a team member and I had _always_ intended to respect that. It's likely that in the near future they will plan a child. Secondly, I intend to help Ianto in whatever way he needs. It hardly seems likely now that there is a relationship between Ianto and myself. And I will respect that."

"Oh, Jack!" lamented Toshiko, "Even if you actually did all that you say you would and gave Ianto the chance to choose for himself, you _know_ how he feels about you. He'd just slip back into his relationship with you. And let's be honest, it has pretty much been a one-sided affair, hasn't it? Ianto will never get past his feelings for you. If he had been strong enough, he would have ended it a long time ago and moved on. But he isn't strong enough, Jack. And I don't believe that the best counselling in the world will help him with that. He loves too deeply, Jack. Too much. He gives his all in a relationship. We all saw that with Lisa and then with you." Toshiko paused, shaking her head sadly.

"So, what are you saying, Tosh?" Owen asked, his face set in a frown, "That we should just patch him up and then ship him out? Because that's what it sounds like to me."

Jack spoke out, "Sounds like that to me as well, Tosh. I know I can keep my distance from Ianto, even when I don't want to. I maintained aloofness from him in the early days, despite my attraction. And contrary to popular belief, it was Ianto and _not_ myself, who initiated the relationship. _He_ propositioned me, not the other way round! And no, guys, no details. That's private."

Owen stared at Jack in amazement, recognising the truth in his Captain's voice. _Well, well, well. More to the young Welshman than meets the eye. Didn't think he had it in him._

"That's not the point, Jack", Toshiko replied, "It's about how Ianto feels about you. He'll be angry and upset for awhile, then he'll want to get back with you. It's happened before because even when you flirt outrageously and sneak out to get some action in town, Ianto always ends up forgiving you."

Seeing the embarrassed look on Jack's face, she continued, "Oh yes, he knew about all those outside dalliances. He followed you one night and saw you hooking up with a cheap floozie in a bar, Jack. Trailed you both back to her apartment block and stood outside for several hours waiting until you left the building and headed back to the Hub. And don't deny it Jack, I saw the CCTV footage when he told me about it the next day and stupidly, _stupidly_, I comforted him and told him that it didn't mean anything."

"For fuck's sake, Harkness, you _really_ are a bastard!" growled Owen, "Think I'm beginning to see the bigger picture, Tosh. And I hate to say it, but in light of this new evidence of Jack acting like a total _arsehole_ towards Ianto, I'm sorry to say I agree with you. Coming back to Torchwood would be a mistake."

"_WHAT?" _exclaimed Jack fiercely, glaring back at the accusing stares of his team mates, "Don't you think Ianto has a right to make that choice? Because we're _not_ just going to kick him out of Torchwood! For his own good! He's valuable as a team member now and you both know it! What message do you think it would give Ianto if we just shuffled him out of the way? That we don't _trust_ him enough to make an informed decision on his future? If he wants to leave Torchwood when this is all over, then fine! I'll personally help him find suitable work. I've got a lot of good connections and I would do that for Ianto. If he wanted it. And I'm strong enough to let him find love and a _real_ future in a relationship, you know, wife and kids etc. Because it's obvious that _neither_ of you think I'm capable of changing and offering Ianto a stable and committed relationship!"

Toshiko sighed loudly and Owen just shook his head silently. Their leader couldn't see or wouldn't see what the real issue was. Captain Jack Harkness. Ianto would never get over his love for Jack while he stayed at Torchwood.

"Look Jack", Owen spoke in a placatory tone, "let's just leave the matter for now. First priority is his physical wellbeing, second is his mental health. I'm pretty knackered and need to rest up before Ianto wakes up again. Tosh, how about you pop out and get something to eat for us? Jack, you want to eat with us and then head back to the Hub? To ring Martha?"

Jack nodded, then got up and said, "I'm going to sit with him for awhile. It's not like he'll wake up anytime soon. If that's ok with you both?"

Owen and Tosh nodded their heads, more in resignation than acceptance. Then Tosh grabbed her purse and left the flat. Owen went in with Jack and checked his line. The transfusion had been successful and Owen was satisfied with the stability of his stats. Then he quietly left his Captain seated beside Ianto with the young man's hand firmly in his. _Shit. What a fucking mess. Typical Torchwood. Ah well. Wonder what's on daytime TV?_

Then he sat on the couch, flicked the TV on and began surfing the channels. _Wonder if I can access any porn TV._ Owen pressed the channel no. in and grimaced when it came up with a parental block and password. _Geez. Doesn't trust himself, eh? Hang on. It's probably because of his niece and nephew. Damn._

Jack sighed as he watched Ianto sleep, his face less pale than before, smooth and even, thanks to the mild sedative. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest as he gazed at the young man. _So young, Ianto. Too young to take your life. Nothing is worth that, cariad. No-one is worth that. You don't know what the darkness is like. And you don't want to know. Not now._

He laid a tender kiss on Ianto's cool temple, lingering as the scent of him filled his nostrils with nostalgia. And longing. Memories of their happier times filled Jack's mind bringing a small smile to his features. Even if this was truly the end of their relationship, Jack realised he would have some wonderful memories of his young lover. Memories that overshadowed the bad times.

Tears pricked at his eyes as the deep pain in his heart told Jack the truth of his love for Ianto. He _knew_ that Ianto loved him and accepted him with all his heart. Too late Jack realised that he felt _exactly_ the same way about Ianto. He had been careless with his young lover. Casual because he knew how large and forgiving Ianto's heart could be.

Jack was devastated at the extreme measure Ianto had taken to end his pain. Bitter remorse filled him when he acknowledged his cavalier behaviour and casual attitude to Ianto. He would have _hated_ it if Ianto had behaved like that. Jack knew the depth of his own jealousy. It was intense and it was ugly. But the young Welshman never behaved so faithlessly. And never would. It wasn't in his nature to be like that. He was true and loyal to Jack, the epitome of a faithful partner.

_If only I could have another chance at this. Tell Ianto what happened to me on the Valiant. Tell him what happened to the Doctor and how Martha Jones had saved the world. Tell him how I realised that he was my true love. The one person I really came back for. Gave up the Doctor for. Ianto Jones, my beautiful lover._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tosh came into the flat carrying several paper bags and delicious aromas filled the room. Owen's attention was diverted from the less than riveting viewing that was mid-morning television. Rising up, he yelled out to Jack, "Oi! Food's up, Harkness! Come now while there's still some left."

Tosh smiled at Owen and left the bags and serviettes on the coffee table, thankful Ianto always laid a cloth on it. Then she went to the kitchen to start the next round of coffees. Jack came out and joined them as they shared a delicious brunch of salmon bagels and chocolate iced donuts.

All three of them were quiet and thoughtful as they ate. Tiredness and strain also left their mark in the lines on their faces. After finishing their simple repast, Toshiko gathered up the bags and serviettes and took them to the bin in the kitchen.

"Well Owen, I'll take over from you now. You can go home, freshen up and rest" Tosh said gently to her team mate. Her eyes softened when she looked at him, knowing how much he had worked to save Ianto. She smiled to herself knowing that Owen really cared about Ianto beneath his gruff exterior and insults. And Ianto knew it as well.

Jack rose to his feet and addressing them both saying, "I'll be off too. Back to the Hub. I'll ring you both later and let you know about Martha Jones." Owen was already on his way out the door while Tosh was in the kitchen washing the dishes.

He slipped in quickly to see Ianto before he left and noting that he wasn't followed into the room by Tosh, Jack leaned over the young man and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Ianto Jones. With all my heart. With all my body. With all my soul. I'll always love you, cariad. I'll always remember you."

Then Jack leaned into Ianto, his hands cupping his face and laid a slow, lingering kiss on his lips, trying to pour all his love into that moment in time. When Jack stood up, he started as a soft sigh escaped Ianto's lips and a small smile graced his features.

Walking quickly out of the room, Jack called out, "Goodbye Tosh, thanks for all you've done. And all you've said. I'll ring you later." Then he went down to the SUV and drove fast, but more carefully, back to the Hub. He had much to think about, much to do.

Jack sat in the SUV where he had parked it in the garage. His mind was empty, his heart aching as he stared desolately into the dark surroundings. All the questions that had plagued his mind back at Ianto's flat were gone. All played out. With no answers.

His dreams and his hopes for a future with Ianto lay like the pool of drying blood that he had collapsed in back in Ianto's bathroom. The life source gone from them, the throb of promise that pulsed through his heart now still. And then to add to the nightmare, Ianto's horrifying reaction to seeing Jack in his room.

_I've lost him. I've lost Ianto. I had him. I had a future. And I let it slip through my fingers. I let him slip from my grasp. And my lack of self-control, my thoughtlessness, nearly cost him his life. He will live, yes, he will live. He must live. I couldn't bear it if he died. But now I've got to be strong for him. To help him through this. To help him live again. Even if he's no longer mine._

Then Jack burst into tears that he had bottled up since the previous evening, shattered at what had happened. At what might still need to happen. Either way, he would lose. He would lose everything.

His sobs echoed out the SUV's window, bouncing against the walls and returning to mock him in haunting rounds. Jack cried and cried, his throat raw, his nose red, his eyes puffed until they were mere slits when he tried to see through them.

He remembered John. He remembered sitting with him while he chose to end his life. Because John couldn't go on living out of his time. John just couldn't and he would keep on trying if Jack tried to stop him. So Jack had let him go.

But Jack couldn't let Ianto go. Not to death. Not to the eternal blackness that awaited. No! Not yet. Even though Ianto might never be his again, Jack knew he was too young to die. Ianto had a chance to live. To live and love again. Perhaps away. Away from Jack _bloody_ Harkness. If Jack could do nothing else, he could let Ianto go … into life, not death. Into a new life.

Jack left the SUV and walked back into the Hub. Determination straightened his back and fervent love for Ianto strengthened his stride. He would get his lover out of Torchwood. Away from him as Tosh had boldly told him needed to happen. Away from the real possibility of death at the hands of an angry weevil or a stray bullet. Away from the danger of suicide. But counselling first of course, counselling first. To address his emotional state. Because Jack couldn't fix this.

Entering his office, Jack went to his drawers and began searching for the contact lists he had. He found the notebook that held all his important contact details. There he found Martha's phone numbers, at work and at home. So he rang Martha and waited for a about 15 seconds before he heard the phone picked up.

"Jack?" Martha asked, surprise in her voice, "Is that you, Jack?"

"Hark, do I hear the sweet tones of a nightingale?" Jack replied in a light tone.

"Ok, Jack. What's wrong? I know you, Jack. I know something's wrong."

"Oh, Martha", he sighed, his voice starting to break, "You do indeed know me well."

Despite the deep ache in his heart, Jack explained to Martha all that had happened over the last 36 hours and why he had called her. Martha was upset but there was no judgement in her words or in her voice. Just concern. At the end, she promised Jack she would help as much as she could. She was fond of Ianto.

Martha did have some reservations about her expertise in this area, but was able to assure Jack that she would try and if she felt it was out of her depth, she knew of some people who were experts in the field of psychology. She told Jack not to worry about UNIT, she could deal with them and had enough _grunt_ in the organisation to be able to spare some time to help Jack and Ianto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jack's heart felt easier, despite his pain, by the time he rang off. He logged into his online diary and keyed in the first appointment, a week from today, in the rooms of a friend of Martha's in Cardiff. Then he leaned back in his chair, his arms on the desk, fingers steepled as he pondered other ways he could help Ianto. As much as the thought of Ianto leaving crushed Jack, he found himself understanding why Tosh had made those painful observations.

It _might_ be better if Ianto found a good job outside of Torchwood. And Jack had enough contacts to help set him up. If that is what he wanted. Names began to fill his mind and reaching for his notebook again, Jack began looking up those contacts.

He began to circle those he might make discreet enquiries with to see if they had any upcoming vacancies available for someone with Ianto's skills and experience in the near future. Obviously he needed to run this all past Ianto, but he needed time to heal first. To recover and it would still probably be best for him to do that at Torchwood. Then he could look at long term options for Ianto … if that's what he wanted.

He ignored the shaking in his hands, ignored the ache in his chest. He could scarcely believe that he was sitting at his desk actually making plans for Ianto to leave Torchwood. To leave him. _I can't believe this is happening. I really want to help him. I want him to be healed … completely. I do. Even if it means he has to leave Torchwood. Leave me. I have to be strong for his sake. Think of what's best for him. Show how much I love him by letting him go._

Jack stood up, walked away from his desk and looked through the glass wall down into the Hub at the empty desks. At Tosh's computer at standby, blinking its readiness. And that was when Jack lost the battle to hold his emotions in check. Fresh tears ran down his face as pain raked every part of his body. _No. I want him to stay at Torchwood. I want him here with me. If I can't fix this, I'll have to find someone who can. I can't let him go. I just can't. Ianto loves me. He needs me. And I'll be here … waiting._ Then Jack collapsed down to the floor, covered his face with his hands and cried his heart out.

Eventually his tears subsided and Jack's control over his emotions returned. He got up and walked back to his desk. Jack saw the open whiskey bottle and the dry whiskey patch where he had spilt it the previous evening. Grabbing scrap paper, he cleaned it up as best he could, put the lid back on the bottle and reached for his water bottle instead.

Jack knew that he and his team had undervalued their youngest member treating him like a butler, cleaner and tea boy, rather than the Level 4 field agent he was. Sadly Jack realised he had never really told _any_ of his team, past or present, how much he valued their amazing contributions to Torchwood. That would change. From now on Jack Harkness was going to be a better leader. For Ianto's sake.

He saw the opened notebook with circles scrawled around contact phone numbers. Sighing heavily, he closed it and returned it to his drawer. He didn't need to act on this now. Only if he had to.

By mid afternoon, Jack felt fatigued and decided to call it a day. He just needed to check for any Rift activity. Fortunately the Rift was unusually quiet and he was surprised that there had been no phone messages about anything. Not even a stray weevil. Jack decided to do the rounds and feed the weevils and Myfanwy.

The pteredon was not in the sweetest of humours. Despite Jack's gentle calls and decision to add dark chocolate to her fishy meal, Myfanwy was acting up and seemed to delight in swooping down and around him screeching in her most strident tone. _Perhaps she misses Ianto. Food is not the only reason she comes down to him when he feeds her. He speaks soothingly to her in Welsh and pets her. Stroking her head and occasionally her wings. Always gentle, always caring. And the look on his face as he watches her fly around. Like an angel. Or maybe he wishes he was up there with her, soaring free._

When he had finished, Jack went down to his room, took off his shoes and lay down on his bed. He was very tired and just needed to rest awhile. His strength had been drained out of him and he needed to recharge.

As he lay there looking up at the ceiling, Jack pondered the young Welshman. He had dubbed Gwen the 'heart' of Torchwood because of her great compassion and her courage in challenging him whenever she felt he was dealing heartlessly with people. Or aliens.

Maybe Ianto was the 'soul' of Torchwood. The one who spent time nurturing the forgotten and the unloved. Like Myfanwy and Janet. He was the only one in Torchwood who spent extra time with them , talking to them as well as feeding them. He smiled as he remembered the time Ianto had taken a portable CD player down to Janet's cell and had played soothing music to her, because he had felt that she needed it. _She seems a bit quiet, Jack. Maybe a bit sad._

Jack thought about how the shy, young Welshman had imperceptibly stamped his own unique love on Torchwood. His thoughtfulness towards the other team members in small, daily actions. And he had crept into all their hearts. Even Gwen was touched by small kindnesses he performed for her. And Jack knew that Owen covered his friendship with Ianto with meaningless taunts and sarky putdowns.

Pulling out his phone he text Tosh to find out it Ianto had woken up yet. Tosh text back to say that he was still sleeping peacefully and she had checked his stats. All was well. She had even found time to clean up the bathroom and bedroom, as well as run the bloodied linen through the wash. Jack was grateful and knew Ianto would appreciate her thoughtfulness. Toshiko expected Owen back by early evening as that is when Ianto was due to wake up.

Jack checked his watch. It was five o'clock. He was tempted to go to Ianto's bedside and sit with him again. But he knew it wasn't a good idea. Ianto could wake up earlier than expected. And he might react badly again and Jack couldn't handle that.

He was about to ring Owen when he paused. _Might be best to go around and see him before he goes to Ianto's flat. None of us want to lose Ianto if we can save him. Not even Owen._

Jack grabbed his coat and headed out of the Hub. On the way to Owen's he stopped to pick up two coffees. He didn't bother with food assuming Tosh and Owen would order takeaways from Ianto's flat.

Five minutes later he was pulling up outside of the impressive block of flats that Owen lived in. A lot more upmarket than Ianto's home. Fantastic views over the Bay. He took the lift up and stepped into the spacious corridor, striding quickly to reach Owen's door. He knocked several times.

The muffled sound of footsteps nearing the door was followed by a loud groan as Owen had obviously checked his spy hole._ Bloody cheek! And I've brought him coffee!_ Jack responded with a large grin and a wink when Owen pulled his door open.

"Good. At least you're some use, Harkness" was how Owen greeted his boss, muttering his thanks before grabbing the coffee cup and walking back through to the lounge.

"Love the welcome, Owen. You've been working on it, haven't you?" quipped Jack and sauntered after him. He stared briefly at the stunning views, seating himself opposite Owen and carefully setting his cup down on the coffee table, Jack looked at Owen and spoke.

"I've contacted Martha and she's going to help. And I have a few ideas. Want to hear them?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Owen drank from his own cup, set it down next to Jack's, then faced the weary looking man opposite him, with a frown on his face.

"Alright Harkness, what's this all about?"

"First of all, Martha is coming next week and she's going to do an initial interview with Ianto at some rooms one of her former colleagues has here in Cardiff, a Doctor Aaron Matlock. Have you heard of him?"

Owen pursed his lips thoughtfully before answering, "Yeah, he's a psychiatrist from the States. Chicago I think. He's a major contributor to the IPSIM magazine … an American publication keeping psychiatrists, psychologists and associated counsellors up to date with latest findings and breakthroughs in their field. Think he came here about five years ago, first to London, then set up shop here in Cardiff when he married one of the locals. A guy if I remember rightly."

"Do you know much about him? How good he is in his field? Martha told me he was one of the foremost psychiatrists in his field. Is it true? She also mentioned he had gathered an impressive support team around him, two psychologists, a psychiatric nurse that came out here from the States with him."

"I haven't followed his career much, not my field of course, Jack, but the British Medical Journal has printed some of his papers and has a good opinion of him. His findings are based on thorough research it seems. Apparently, he isn't your usual cocky American, who thinks he knows everything. "

"Good. Though I hope we won't need to use his expertise. I'm confident Martha will be able to sort out Ianto. But if she thinks he would benefit from this doctor's help, then I'm open to it. This isn't really so much a Torchwood issue as it is a personal one. Therefore I'll pay any necessary expenses myself."

"That's up to you, Jack. And _excuse me _but it is a Torchwood matter even if you cover any expenses yourself! Ianto is a work colleague and I am his doctor. Now I can sort out his medical condition and convalescence and I've already completed my report, which I've emailed to you. I'll bring the paperwork in with me to work. But you did mention you had a _few _ideas. So spill it, Harkness!"

Jack pursed his lips and leaned forward to retrieve his coffee. Taking a long draught of the cooling liquid, he looked straight back at Owen and spoke. "Yes, I do have a couple of ideas. Gwen is away for three more weeks so when Ianto returns to work next week, he _won't _have to deal with that issue straight away. I'll get you to take him to his appointment, wait for him, then return him back here accompanied by Martha. She can give me some idea of where we should be taking this, and I'll get her detailed report later."

"But Jack _ Owen started, only to have Jack gesture his impatience and interrupt.

"Let me finish, Owen. I thought about what Tosh said. _Really_ thought about it. My plans for Ianto are, of course, based on what I as his employer can do to help him on the road to recovery. And _not_ as his lover. He's going to need our support, Owen. _All_ of our help and support, even Gwen's when she returns. He's Torchwood, Owen and we don't turn our backs on our team mates."

Jack rose to his feet and began pacing around the lounge, Owen just rolling his eyes as he turned around to watch him moving around the room. The Captain was nervous, but also excited at the same time, albeit in a suppressed kind of way. That made Owen nervous.

"I plan to reinstate an employer and employee relationship with Ianto, just as I plan to do with Gwen when she returns. I've had time to think about my behaviour towards them both and things will change. This … this nightmare we're living through is because of how I've _behaved._ That will change. I will change."

"I won't pretend, Owen, that I don't want to get back with Ianto. Because I do. However, I know that trying to work on a personal relationship with him will have to put on hold. He needs help that I can't give him to work through his emotional state. I know he needs professional help."

Jack turned to face Owen as he continued, "During this time I will give him whatever he needs … even if that means distancing himself from me. But if he needs me, Owen. I intend to be there for him. But I _won't_ take advantage of that while he's still vulnerable. I want to make that quite clear. Despite your's and Tosh's _low_ opinion of me, I can back off. I've done it before."

Jack turned to the window but his gaze wasn't taking in the beautiful view before him. He was back on the Tardis with the Doctor and Martha Jones. Back when both Martha and he were in love with their enigmatic companion. And both knew that neither stood a chance. So they took what they could of him … his friendship.

Jack smiled when he remembered the strange bond that formed between Martha and himself because of their love for the Doctor. Deeper than sympathy, stronger than empathy.

Jack hesitated before continuing, "Another option for Ianto is for him to go away, time out, to a safe house for awhile during his counselling. Only problem with that at the moment is our nearest safe house is unoccupied, no caregiver available, so to speak. Under the circumstances we can't risk that with Ianto. Being alone. And we can't spare any staff to stay with him for an indeterminate period." Jack sighed bitterly. _I'd stay with you Ianto, if you wanted me to. I really would. I want to, cariad, but you don't want me. Not yet … and Gwen could lead the team in my absence. She's done it before._

Owen sat brooding, casting surruptitious glances at his watch, but knowing he had to let Jack finish speaking. Even if he didn't like what he was hearing. _Fuck, what does he expect me to say? I'm Ianto's colleague and … and friend. But for now, I have to be his doctor! Of course I don't want him to leave Torchwood! But I also don't want to have to certify him dead … and stick him in the damn morgue!_

Jack came and sat back down opposite Owen. "The last two options for Ianto involve retconning him. Either short-term, being a week or so, to get him over the time of Gwen's wedding. Or long-term, being to retcon him back to Canary Wharf."

Jack watched as Owen reacted, eyes suddenly wide and anger building behind them, "Owen! I know, I know. The last two options wouldn't deal with our current situation. Wouldn't help Ianto get him the professional help he needs. It's only a 'last resort' option and _only_ if we all agreed it was the best for Ianto. You know damn well we may have trouble getting Ianto to co-operate with counselling."

"Short-term retcon means we could still give him counselling if he's open to it … tell him we've noticed his weight loss and … and well, I'm sure you could find other medical grounds. I could _order_ him to counselling. Tell him that maybe he still has unresolved issues regarding Torchwood London. Canary Wharf. And Lisa."

The Captain winced visibly when he thought about Lisa. _How could Yan's memory of Lisa still be a thorn in his side? Ianto loves me. Not her … not anymore._ He schooled his features back into place.

"Long-term retcon. That would wipe his memories of Torchwood Three. His memories of me. He'd have a clean slate from Canary Wharf. We'd rewrite his memories to make him believe that Lisa had died at Canary Wharf. Give him the chance to grieve naturally, move on with his life. Believe me Owen, retcon is _not_ my preferred choice! But if it was the only _only_ option … I wouldn't hesitate."

"Speaking of long-term plans for Ianto. Obviously I want to see Ianto come through this ordeal recovered. And assured of my feelings for him. My love for him. And my new commitment to him. I would _prefer_ him to still be at Torchwood working with us. I'm sure we all want that. Damn it, Owen, we _need_ him. But … if that is not what's best for Ianto, then I've already sorted out possible employment options for him with some of my contacts. Both here in Britain, as well as Europe. I'm going to be working on a suitable reference for him this week. Ok, a _glowing_ reference for him. But only because he deserves it! And it wouldn't be with Torchwood or UNIT. It would be right out of this crazy world of aliens that we work in. Of course, he might have other ideas."

Jack sat back in his seat, a serious look in his eyes, "So Owen, what do you think? What do you _honestly_ think? They may not be perfect solutions to the situation, but until I come up with better, that's all I can offer." _And thank you, Owen, for hearing me out._

Owen returned his boss's serious gaze, exhaled loudly and began to speak. "First of all, Harkness, either of the retcon solutions? _No!_ Absolutely not, short-term or long-term! He shouldn't be _punished_ for what he did and that's what it would feel like to me. He needs help, Jack."

"This situation isn't just _your _fault, Jack, just _your_ problem. It's made me wake up and realise that we've _all _contributed in our own way to what's happened to Ianto. Hell, I was too caught up in anger and _hatred_ towards him after the Lisa episode! But I was _still_ his bloody doctor, Jack, and even though I didn't agree at all with your decision to just suspend him, I should have acted more professionally!"

Owen stood up and copied Jack's pacing around the room. He shook his head, his face mirroring the guilt he felt about his own past behaviour. "You were right to not let him go. I'm pretty sure now that he would have killed himself at that time if _you _had let go of him. But you didn't, Jack. You helped him … you were there for him … you brought him through it. And he betrayed _you _more than any of us. But me, I cut him loose! Right then and there, at _that_ time, was when I should have donned my professional manner! Seen that he needed help! But of course, I didn't give a shit, did I, Jack?"

Jack stared calmly at Owen, suppressing his natural sympathy towards the medic. He knew he'd hate that so he said, "Hey! Don't beat yourself up about the past. You came through for him in the end. Well … it did take a bloody long time, but you got there, Owen!"

"I should have realised that he was pretty messed up then. Should have realised he needed help. Aww, fuck it, Jack! He was _so_ young, then. He still is young. And I'm not about to cut him loose again! So … I guess I'm putting a veto on your retcon idea. And your safe house idea. We'll try and get him through this, _with_ whatever professional help he needs. And Jack. My recommendation is a qualified psychiatrist!"

Jack stood up and walked over to Owen who was now gazing out the window at the city below. He knew the medic hated physical forms of affection, so he just stood beside him and looked out as well. "So … we go with my first idea then!"

Owen just shrugged his shoulders, but Jack knew it was agreement. They stood there awhile longer side by side. Then the shrill ring of Owen's phone broke them from their reverie. Owen moved quickly to answer it.

"Hello? Tosh? Ah, I see. Ok, I'll be there straight away, about 10 minutes? Is he ok, Tosh? Checked his stats? Good! Yeah, well he's bound to be a bit groggy. Give him some water, _not_ coffee, I want to check him over first. Right ok, bye Tosh."

Owen looked over at the Captain, offered a small smile. "Right. I'll be off then."

Jack nodded, relieved that the phone conversation had been positive. "I'll get back to the Hub now. Call me later, give me an update."

The two men headed towards the door, both considerably less burdened than they had been before Jack came to the flat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Back in his office, Jack's fingers drummed against his desk, eyes glaring at his phone. It had been two hours since he had left Owen's flat. And still no call. His hand moved to check his mobile for any messages, even though he hadn't heard a single peep out of it since he had come back. _Dammit! I guess no news is good news, but still … some news would be good!_

Groaning loudly, he turned to his computer, kicked it into action and waited. There were a couple of emails in his Inbox, two from Gwen, one from his friend Stefan from his favourite liquor outlet and one from Martha Jones.

Quickly he opened the email from Martha and read:

_Hi Jack_

_How are you? How is Ianto? I assume he's coming through this as well as could be expected or I'm sure I would have heard from you. Owen is a good doctor, Ianto will be fine in his care. Any updates?_

_Aaron Matlock rang me this evening. He knows about UNIT and Torchwood, Jack, he had dealings with Jason Monroe, Torchwood Bluemont just before he left the States. He didn't elaborate._

_Aaron wants to join me in Ianto's first session. If Ianto allows it. And if he ends up with Ianto as his patient, it would probably all come out about Torchwood anyway. So yes, I've told him a few details about Torchwood Cardiff (obviously not too much about you, Jack) and your team. I haven't mentioned your relationship with Ianto. Thought I'd better check that with you first._

_I know you may not like the idea, Jack, but attempted suicide is very serious and an expert is needed. If Ianto had been taken to hospital, he would have at least, had an initial assessment made by one of their social workers, which would have been passed onto the Mental Health Unit._

_I know this may seem harsh for me to bring it up now, Jack, but you really need to consider whether Ianto should, when he recovers from all this, return to Torchwood. Before you get all defensive, keep in mind that your primary goal is Ianto's wellbeing. What's best for him._

_I don't know Ianto as well as you, Jack, but he does come across as a fairly sensitive person (not like you!), almost fragile in his emotional makeup. And that's before dealing with any underlying issues which could quite possibly predate your involvement with Ianto, possibly predate Canary Wharf._

_We both know what it is like to work in a high-stress environment. Is it really healthy for Ianto to be working at Torchwood? Do you run the risk of him ending up in a similar state further down the track? For whatever reasons?_

_You also need to think carefully about the safety of your other team members. Let's face it, Jack, Ianto is currently a 'high risk' threat to security for Torchwood. I know you're not liking what I'm saying, Jack, you're probably sitting in your chair yelling your head off to most of what I've just shared. I bet you've also aired out your vocabulary of swear words and curses, haven't you? You've probably picked up a lot of alien swear words, eh Jack?_

_I understand how much Ianto means to you. And to your team. This must be quite devastating for you all. As much as Ianto will need all your support over the next few months and the support of his team mates, you all need to look after __**each other!**__ It's a traumatic time for you all. Does he have family, close friends outside of Torchwood? Have you contacted them?_

_Look, Jack, I'm not only wearing my 'doctor' hat, I'm also wearing my 'friendship' one. But as you've called me in to assess Ianto, I'm in 'doctor' mode. I need Aaron to be present. I insist on it Jack. It's up to you to get Ianto to come along. The sooner, the better. Don't let him put this off, Jack, it's too important. And it might get worse if we don't seem him as soon as possible._

_I can't imagine how difficult this is for you all. For you, Jack. But I'll be here not only as a doctor, Jack, but as your friend. You know I've still got that phone the Doctor gave me? Did you want me to contact him? Ask him to drop by for a visit? Just let me know._

_You take care of yourself, Captain Jack, and I mean it! Dr Martha Jones' orders! I'll be arriving the day before the appointment, Jack, so I'll drive straight to the Hub to catch up with you first. I assume you've arranged accommodation for me? And you can take me out to dinner (__**not takeaways**_**)**

_A final word. You take care of yourself, Captain Jack, and I mean it! Dr Martha Jones' orders!_

_Love_

_Dr Martha Jones_

Jack's mood had darkened while he read Martha's email. He had picked up a pen while reading and was ruthlessly jabbing it into his desk! _Damn she knows me so well! Lucky guess, Martha, I'd be swearing my head off while reading this. Well, anyone would! Oh, Martha Jones, just you wait til I see you. And the Doctor? Can't see how that would help Ianto, judging by how he reacted when I was away with him. No. Best leave him out of it. Hmmm. Well … I'll have to trust you Martha if you want Aaron Matlock to join you in seeing Ianto. Suppose it couldn't hurt. As long as Ianto is open to it, then I guess its ok. It's not like you're gonna lock him away!_

Jack sighed loudly, drank from his water bottle, then opened up the first of Gwen's emails. It was typical Gwen, all chirpy and bright. They were having a marvellous time and Jack was glad. Glad not every member of Torchwood had been involved in this crisis.

He opened the photos that Gwen had sent. She and Rhys in pose after pose, happy and smiling, laughing or striking comic poses. Well … Gwen, that is, not Rhys.

He then opened Gwen's second email, but it was pretty much more of the same; happy babbling and telling him to pass along her emails and photos to the rest of the team. Telling them to email her back as she had Rhys' laptop with her. Dire threats to them all, especially _him_ if nobody kept her up-to-date with the latest gossip.

_No. I can't tell her. Not while she's away on her honeymoon. I'm not going to ruin that for her. She'll be spitting mad when she finds out, I know that much! But I'd rather face that than have her coming rushing back to Cardiff. Honeymoons. The reminder of a wonderful, magical time. Glorious memories to hold onto when the mundane sets in and the going gets tough. I won't take that away from you, Gwen._

Jack didn't bother opening Stefan's email. He leaned back in his chair and stared thoughtfully up at the ceiling. Prompted by Gwen's emails, he let his mind wonder back over his own two marriages. To Estelle and Lucia. As different as chalk and cheese, those two. He smiled at the memory of his weddings to both those women. But it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Jack pulled himself into a full stretch, when the phone rang. Quickly picking it up, knowing who it would be, he said, "So what's the situation, Owen? How is Ianto?"

"Yeah, and _hello_ to you, Harkness! Ianto's a lot better, still quite drowsy, but seems ok with me and Tosh here. But there is a problem that's just cropped up. His bloody phone rang and he grabbed it, thinking it was you calling. Still dopey as hell, he was, he starts talking, then he bursts into tears. It was his sister!"

There was a slight pause and a whispering in the background. Probably Tosh. Owen continued "Well, I had to take over the call then and hell, Jack! She just raved on at me! So to cut a long story short, I just told her he was laid a bit low, on painkillers and antibiotics from a bad dose of flu and me being his doctor and his mate, I just dropped in to see him. _Unfortunately_, I couldn't persuade her that Ianto would be fine and didn't need her to coming tearing around to his place. So she's on her way here, Jack, should arrive in about 10 minutes. And Ianto's gone all emo on me! I think you'd better get your arse over here asap!" Then Owen hung up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jack jumped up, swearing sulphurously, grabbed his phone and coat and burst out of his office. Taking the steps two at a time, he ran as fast as he could, checking his watch, confident he could make it to Ianto's flat in six minutes flat! As long as stupid things such as vehicles or pedestrians didn't get in his way!

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Could things get any damn worse? That would be Rhiannon, Ianto's older sister. We're not going to be able to hide what's happened from her. Have to think of something. Damn it! Ianto or Gwen usually come up with the cover stories. And what will Ianto say? Fuck! How's he going to react to ME coming around after the last time! If he goes mental on me in front of her, I don't know what I'll do! Hang on. Owen said Ianto grabbed the phone because he thought it was me. Perhaps that was a positive thing. Maybe he wanted to see me! Best ring Owen._

Driving at top speed one-handed, brakes screeching around corners, and knocking over waste bins that _really _shouldn't have jumped out at him, was all a part of Jack's driving style … stupid. Nor was taking his eyes off the road while driving dangerously particularly new for Jack. But again … stupid!

Speed dialling Owen's number, he waited for connection, then three rings before the medic picked up. "Harkness! Get off the phone while you're driving! We need you here in one piece. _Preferably_ without leaving a trail of wrecked cars, demolished rubbish bins and the odd pedestrian in your wake!"

"Cute, Owen, really cute! And the bins were ugly anyway!" Jack replied in an annoyed voice, "Look, do you think Ianto will be alright with me coming around there? You haven't forgotten what happened the last time I was with him? I really _don't_ want to trigger him off again!"

"Look, I'm not sure but I think he would appreciate some help with his sister. I've already told him you're coming around to help. After her little tantrum on the phone, I might not be able to hold my tongue in check. Ianto was a lot better with Tosh and I until that damn phone call came in. Anyway. Get off the phone and get here now." Then he hung up on Jack … for the second time that evening.

At last Jack screeched the SUV to a halt outside Ianto's flat and rushed inside. He glanced at his watch and discovered he had made it in five minutes. He stopped outside Ianto's door, hesitant . Nervous. How would Ianto react? Knocking firmly on the door, Jack waited for it to be opened. He heard the sound of footsteps and guessed it was Owen.

The door opened, "Good! C'mon Harkness, we've got to have a really fast discussion on what we're going to say. Lying is not an option with Ianto's wrists all bandaged up. She's probably going to chew my ears off anyway when she gets here! Best go through and see Ianto first. He wants to see you and he hasn't been baying for blood … well, not yet anyway!"

Pushing brusquely past Owen, he raced through the lounge , a brief smile to Tosh, then went through to Ianto's bedroom. Halting outside the door, he peered his head around, making no noise. Ianto was lying back on his pillows, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey", he greeted Ianto softly offering him a small smile, "How are you?"

Ianto jerked his head towards the door and offered Jack a small smile. His features were smooth and Jack realised that was probably the painkillers. But he had some colour on his cheeks. Ianto's beautiful blue eyes were dulled with the medication but Jack realised that because of it, Ianto couldn't pull his mask on. Jack could see quite plainly what Ianto would normally have tried to hide. Emotions lay stark on his face, in his eyes; pain, sorrow, anguish, sadness and despair. But he also saw a welcome, even if he didn't smile.

Jack's breath hitched as he looked into the sluggish, blue eyes before him. His heart began thrumming as anguish squeezed like a tight band in his chest. He tried to hide his guilt and sorrow, but he saw in Ianto's steady gaze, that he had failed.

"Hey", Ianto answered in a dry, ragged voice, "I'm ok, Jack."

Immediately Jack's eyes searched for the glass of water he knew Owen would have put there and handed it to Ianto. He took the glass and gulped a few mouthfuls down before reaching to place it back on the bedside table. It eased the ache in his throat from where he had been crying.

Ianto turned his head and looked up into Jack's face and his voice was more even as he spoke softly. "Rhiannon. She doesn't know about you, Jack. She doesn't know that I've slept with you. And I _don't_ want her to know", Ianto told Jack. He saw the hurt flash briefly in Jack's eyes even though his plastered smile remained in place. But he knew he was hurting more.

His tone turned bitter as he continued, "I'm not going to be able to hide what's happened. And she will _really_ be upset, Jack. She's my sister and this situation is _way_ beyond Rhiannon just fussing around me like a mother hen. She will be upset and she will take this badly."

Jack nodded, steeling himself against the pain that had flared up at Ianto's words. He had to focus on the situation that was about to erupt with Rhiannon, so donning his 'Captain' hat he said, "Ok, your sister thinks you work in a Tourist office. What we can say is _"

Ianto interrupted him very forcefully, "No, Jack! If anyone's going to lie to Rhiannon, it will be me! I've worked it all out. She knows how much I loved Lisa. I'll just explain to her that I relapsed into depression over losing her. Rhi will believe it. She was furious when she found out that Lisa had died and I never turned to her. She expected me to be suicidal at that time and couldn't understand why I wouldn't reach out to her. But I had you then. You … you watched out for me. I know it was because you thought I'd kill myself. You looked after me, Jack, you cared for me. And if you hadn't, then I know I would have killed myself. Because all I wanted to do after losing Lisa was to die. To join her."

Ianto paused and his face screwed up tightly. Then when he let the tension go, Jack saw the tears welling up in his eyes, saw the conflicting emotions play across Ianto's face. And Jack's heart broke a little bit more.

Ianto ducked his head down, wouldn't look at him as he softly asked, "Will you help me with this, Jack? Will Owen and Tosh back me up? I can tell her Rhi, but her reaction will be hard. I need you, Jack. I need you all."

Jack carefully moved closer to the bed but kept his hands firmly in his pocket. He ignored his heart's yearning to engulf Ianto in his arms. And never let go. Jack answered softly, "Yes. I will help you. We _all_ will help you. Support you in this. Because we all care, Ianto. _I _care, Ianto."

Ianto tensed, and still without looking at Jack he answered quietly, "Thank you Jack."

Jack was silent for a moment, sadness flooding his being as he gazed at his lover. Even though Ianto was still an emotional wreck, he managed to pull himself up and produce the right cover story. Then bracing himself he said, "Rhiannon's due any minute. I'd best let Owen and Tosh know how you're going to deal with this. We'll back you up. And tell her that as we are your friends, as well as your colleagues, we wanted to help you."

Without another word, Jack turned and walked out of the room. He never heard Ianto sigh. He never heard Ianto softly say, "Oh Jack! Still saving me. Still looking after me." He closed his eyes and for a few minutes, he let his mind relax and revel in the traces of Jack's unique scent. As sleep was about to claim him, he heard a loud banging at the door. Rhiannon.


	12. Chapter 12

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__To answer some of the questions regarding this story; although it is set just after the episode 'Something Borrowed', Owen is fully alive and not a zombie . In my world of fanfiction Owen, Toshiko and Ianto __**do not die**__as they did in the series. I hated the fact that these three were killed off … even though I know it made for great drama._

_So, although my fanfiction stories may borrow from actual television episodes (some of them anyway), I will be changing the storylines to suit my own fanfiction._

_And … __**THANK YOU**__for all your great reviews/comments that have been posted re my first story! I am blown away and greatly encouraged. I am currently working on two other stories about our favourite alien hunters so I will soon be posting the first chapters for those._

_Although this story follows the action closely on a day-by-day basis, this is only to set the scene. There will be 'skips' scattered throughout and only important scenes highlighted. Anyway, onwards and upwards, the story continues …_

**Chapter 12**

Jack swept into the lounge, seriousness etched on every plane of his face. Owen and Tosh were sitting close together on the couch waiting, tense and expectant. They hadn't heard the conversation from the bedroom so they'd both been trying to think of cover stories. Owen wasn't good at it, he was better at being blunt to the point of rudeness, edged with biting sarcasm. Tosh was more clever and had thought of a couple of good cover stories that would be impossible to break.

Jack waved them both to silence and said, "Ianto's going to deal with his sister. He's going to tell her the truth because of course, he can't hide what's happened. Well … a half-truth", Jack told them, feeling sick to his stomach knowing _he_ was the 'truth' that Ianto wanted to hide from Rhiannon. _He _was the reason Ianto had tried to kill himself. And in this half-truth, _he _was being protected.

Biting back nausea, Jack continued, "He's going to explain to her that the reason he tried to kill himself was because he fell into a depression. Over Lisa."

"_Lisa!_ He's telling his sister that he's depressed about _Lisa!_" exclaimed Tosh, shock evident in her voice.

Jack glared down at Tosh, his voice hard, "Yeah, Tosh. He's going to tell her he tried to kill himself because he hasn't gotten over losing Lisa. The love of his life!"

"Well, Jack" Owen responded calmly, "I reckon that's a good cover story. His sister knew Lisa, didn't she? So she knows that he would have been very distraught when Lisa 'died'. And she might accept that his feelings have emerged again. It isn't uncommon Jack, for people to bury what they _really_ felt at the time of a tragedy. And given how long ago it was when he lost her, it may not come as too much of a surprise to his sister, that he's relapsed!"

Then Owen shook his head in frustration, "Shit, Jack! I was his bloody doctor and I wasn't there for him when he needed it! And I didn't follow up afterwards! Just as well you looked after him during his suspension, Jack. He was suicidal then, wasn't he?"

"Yes, Owen" Jack replied quietly, "He wassuicidal after we killed Lisa. That's why I kept visiting him because if I _hadn't _gone round each evening to see him, he wouldn't be here today! And Ianto does _not_ want his sister to know about our relationship. His and mine."

"Under the circumstances, that's probably a good idea, Jack. And we should _" but Owen never got to finish what he was saying before a loud knocking on the front door was heard.

Jack strode quickly to the door to open it. He was very nervous but knew he could hide it. He hoped it would go better than he expected it to. Something like this would be traumatic for Ianto's sister.

His first sight of Rhiannon surprised Jack. He had expected her to look somewhat similar to Ianto. But the woman who eyeballed him fiercely with large brown eyes was a far cry from her brother. She was tall with a solid build and held a large, covered pot in her hand.

"Are you Dr Owen Harper?" she asked him in a loud voice, "I'm a bit late because I wanted to make him some chicken soup. It's his favourite and seeing as we had chicken left over from dinner, I knew it wouldn't take long. So, are you're gonna let me in or are you gonna just stand there gawking at me? This pot is heavy!" And she glared at him.

Jack shook himself and stood aside to let her through, saying, "No, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto's boss. Please come in!"

Rhiannon headed straight for the kitchen. She had never visited Ianto often, but his flat was tiny enough to memorise every detail. _Well, Ianto! You never mentioned how gorgeous your boss was! A bit old-fashioned in his taste in clothing, but still gorgeous! If I was working and he was my boss, well, I don't think I'd get much work done!_

Jack waited until she reappeared out of the kitchen and said, "Before you go in to Ianto, come and meet my colleagues" and proceeded to lead her into the lounge.

Owen stood up to greet Rhiannon saying, "I'm Dr Owen Harper, I spoke to you on the phone."

"Ah yes. Look, sorry about when I talked to you before. I was a bit upset, more at Ianto for not telling me he was sick and then I got worried when he up and burst into tears. I wasn't mad at you. Ianto could be dying and the bugger would do his best to hide it."

"I understand it must have been hard for you. Don't worry about it" he answered kindly, trying to put her at ease, "He's a lot better than he was."

"Yeah, well, he can be funny when he's sick and not letting people know about it. He was always like that. But something like flu doesn't normally depress him. A bit odd, really. Oh and thanks to you all for looking after him and visiting him. I take it you're all friends of Ianto, as well as his work mates?"

Tosh then rose and stood close to Owen, "I'm Toshiko Sato. I work with Ianto and he's also a good friend of mine. I'm glad to meet you. Ianto's told me a lot about his family. How are David and Micha?"

"So you're Tosh? Yeah, Ianto has talked about you too. He says you're his best friend. And David and Micha are just fine, thanks for asking. Ianto says you're an absolute computer whizz! Unlike me, I'm rubbish with them. I leave it to my kids." She rolled her eyes, just like Ianto and Tosh smiled broadly.

"Well, I've put the soup on to heat and there's plenty for everyone. Now I'm just going through to see that brother of mine and give him a talking to! So just leave us be, yeah? Family matter!"

Rhiannon went to go to the bedroom, when Jack laid a hand on her arm and said softly, "Go easy on him. He's been through a lot. And we'll need to talk with you when you're finished."

Rhiannon just nodded and walked through into Ianto's bedroom. She couldn't help wondering why Ianto's work mates were acting like this was a serious matter. It was just the flu, after all. And maybe Ianto was a bit depressed.

Entering his bedroom, Rhiannon looked at her brother lying in bed, his face pale and eyes dim. She called out softly, "Hey you! I've brought round some chicken soup, it's heating up now. So come on, Ianto, tell me why you were so upset on the phone."

As she neared the bed and sat down on the seat beside it, Rhiannon reached over and gently kissed Ianto's forehead. Then he took his bandaged arms out from under the covers and looked straight at his sister.

Rhiannon's heart skipped a beat as her eyes locked onto his arms, then they widened as understanding came to her in a rush.

"What the bloody hell is this, Ianto!" she spoke to him in a shocked tone, "And why the bloody hell wasn't I told about this earlier?"

Ianto sighed softly as he looked into his sister's wild-eyed glare, "I'm sorry, Rhi. I've just been so depressed lately. Thinking about Lisa. Thinking about all that I've lost. I didn't mean for this to happen but it just all came to a head for me two nights ago. And I couldn't cope with the memories. I couldn't cope with losing Lisa."

Rhiannon's heart went out to her young brother, but she was still upset with what he had done. And the fact that she hadn't been told sooner.

"Look, Yan, I understand that you will probably feel bad about losing Lisa, even after all this time", she began trying to hold her temper in, "but you could have turned to me! You _should_ have turned to me! And why is that your boss didn't let me know the night it happened? Come to that, why is it that you weren't taken to hospital?"

Ianto watched the play of emotions over his sister's face, anger, concern, worry and hurt. He hated seeing the pain his actions caused her. If he could have prevented Rhiannon knowing, he would have done so but answering her call earlier in the evening, had brought her around now. He'd always felt weak and vulnerable compared to his strong, feisty sister, but tonight Ianto knew he had to be strong. For her sake.

Ianto reached out and took his sister's hand, gently uncurling her tense fingers. "Rhi, you know when I'm depressed I can't do that. I can't reach out. I have to be alone. I've always been like this, Rhi, even when we were kids. You know this."

Rhiannon glared at her brother, but said nothing. Ianto continued.

"It was Jack who saved my life. He must have sensed something was wrong with me when he dropped me off. We'd all been to Gwen's wedding. You remember I've told you about Gwen? Another colleague of mine? Well, being there just brought home to me what I didn't have. What I couldn't have. Marriage to Lisa."

Ianto was surprised when tears welled up inside. The old pain of losing Lisa was still there, not as strong, but still real enough to hurt him. Another memory tore at him as he stared over at his wardrobe. He spoke quietly, his voice catching, "Do you know, Rhi, I've still got her wedding dress in there in the wardrobe? I _ I still can't bring myself to get rid of it."

Rhiannon sighed, pain shooting through her heart when she saw how devastated her brother was. She rubbed soothing circles on the hand he had laid on her own and replied, "Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. So very sorry. But I'm here now. I'll help you, Yan, whatever you need."

They looked into each other's face, sharing the pain because of their bond as siblings. Ianto felt guilty about not being completely honestly with his sister. Rhiannon put her arm gently around Ianto's shoulder and laid her head close to his.

"You always were a sad, little boy, Yan. I'm sorry I wasn't always there to make it better for you. And I'm sorry I haven't been there for you now. I do love you, Ianto. We've just grown so far apart and I just don't know how to make it better."

"It wasn't you, Rhi. It was never about you. I just wanted to get out of home as fast as I could. And I loved you, Rhi when we were growing up. I know you tried to be there for me. And there were times when having you around, all bursting full of energy and enthusiasm, really helped me."

The pain in Ianto's heart eased and he closed his eyes to recall the lovely face of Lisa. In a real way, he knew that the pain of losing Lisa, losing the future they had planned together, was still as heartbreaking now as it was that terrible night down in the cells. It didn't diminish the agonising heartbreak that Jack's actions had caused at Gwen's wedding. It only added to the whole mess that was his life.

Rhiannon lifted her head, stood up and said to him, "Well, the soup should be plenty hot enough now, Yan. Do you want to come out and join us or shall I just bring you a bowl in here?"

Ianto looked up at his sister and replied, "Could you bring it in here please, Rhi? You can join me if you like, or eat with the others. I don't mind."

"Well, I'll bring you a bowl in then but have mine with your friends. They want to talk to me. I think I know why now. Is that ok?"

Ianto smiled at his sister and nodded. Rhiannon then walked out of the room and through to the lounge, a stern expression on her face as she determined to confront them about what had happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jack stood immediately as Rhiannon entered the room, bracing himself for a difficult encounter. Owen and Tosh also stood and waited, offering their silent support to Jack. The Torchwood crew braced themselves for a confrontation.

Rhiannon stood before them, hands on hips and a scowl on her face, then spoke, "You're scared of me, aren't you? All of you. You're waiting for me to give you a right bollocking, aren't you? Do I look that stupid? Three against one? So stop this nonsense with your defensive posturing. Jack and Dr Harper, set the table and be quick about it while Tosh and I get the food ready. You all look like you need something inside you. We can talk later … on full stomachs!"

And without waiting for a response, obviously used to people jumping to her demands, Rhiannon headed into the kitchen, with a meek Tosh following behind and Jack and Owen standing gaping after her, shock plastered on their faces. The same thoughts went through the two men's minds … _Is this really Ianto's sister? They're actually related?_

As she got to the door, she turned and said, "I don't suppose any of you lot thought to check on the soup, did ya?" Three sheepish expressions appeared on the trio's faces and Rhiannon just rolled her eyes muttering "Figures."

Tosh knew her way around Ianto's kitchen as well as Jack, so she knew which cupboard to go to pull out four bowls and four small plates. By then, Jack had entered the kitchen and pulled a drawer open and seeing the bowls, took out the appropriate amount of cutlery.

Rhiannon was stirring the soup and glanced up, then frowned. Glaring at Jack and Tosh, she asked rather pointedly, "Oi! Is one of you lot on a diet, or did you just _forget_ about Ianto?"

Jack and Tosh looked with horror at the bowls and plates on the sideboard and the cutlery in Jack's hands. You could almost see their brains working in tandem as they both counted and then both came up short.

"Shit!" muttered Jack as he moved to rectify the situation, Tosh did likewise but didn't say a word and Rhiannon watched them both, shaking her head.

Soon everything was ready and Rhiannon prepared Ianto's tray while Owen and Tosh took the rest of the food to the table. Jack opened a bottle of coke he had found in the fridge and was pouring the drinks into glasses. They all waited for Rhiannon to return from serving Ianto, then took their seats.

They became more relaxed as they ate, offering occasional remarks between mouthfuls of soup and bread. When they were all replete and had complimented Rhiannon on her excellent soup, Tosh got up saying, "I'll make the coffees. It won't be as good as Ianto's but he did teach me one of his blends so I'd rate it at least 7 out of 10!"

Rhiannon chuckled and said, "He won't bloody well teach me how to make good coffee and he certainly won't let me anywhere _near_ his precious coffee machine! Do you know, he practically faints when he comes round to my place and sees the jar of Instant? Like it's gonna jump up and assault him!"

All three of the Torchwood team burst out laughing as each of them now had a mental image of Ianto being frozen in horror at the sight of that jar, before fainting dead away. Only when the echoes of their laughed die away, did it occur to Jack that none of them had laughed in a while. In the midst of this nightmare, it felt good to laugh. Rhiannon just smirked, glad to have broken some of the tension.

Attention was soon diverted by the lovely aroma of coffee drifting out of the kitchen. Rhiannon jumped up and joined Tosh in bringing the steaming mugs to the table. Tosh returned to the kitchen saying, "I'll take Ianto's coffee into him. I want to see him." No-one argued and they waited patiently for her to return, chatting amiably about everything from the latest rugby results to the state of the national economy.

When Tosh came back and joined them all now seated in the lounge, Jack stood up and faced Rhiannon. But before he could speak, she just gestured impatiently for him to sit back down and said in a determined voice, "No, Jack! I get to speak first. So take the weight off and you all listen to me."

Jack just raised his eyebrows at her, but he did take a seat. Seemed the wisest thing to do. He admired her assertiveness but …

Rhiannon plunged in, "Well then! First of all, why the bloody hell did _no-one_ contact me the night this all happened? I'm family, the _only_ family Ianto's got and I bloody well find out about it myself when I ring him the day after the event? I know you have my contact details, Jack, because Ianto told me you did when he first started his job. So _why_ didn't you ring me? And don't give me any bullshit!"

Owen and Tosh stared in disbelief at Rhiannon, glad that Jack was in the hot seat and not them. Jack shifted nervously in his seat as his carefully prepared speech for Ianto's sister, that he had spent working on while she was in with his lover, was now a tangled mess in his mind!

"I … I … well", Jack stuttered, remembering how Martha had asked him in her email, whether he had contacted Ianto's family. _Shit! I'm Captain Jack Harkness! I've battled aliens, fought in epic wars, endured torture and died so many times, I've lost count! But here I am, a blithering, tongue-tied idiot in front of Ianto's sister!_

Owen rolled his eyes wondering what the hell was wrong with Jack, then spoke up, "To be honest with you, Rhiannon, it was pretty much touch and go with Ianto last night. I thought I was going to lose him and I'll tell you right now, I'm the _best_ doctor in Cardiff, hell, in all of Britain and we brought round the _best_ transfusion unit, medical equipment and medications for your brother. I wouldn't trust NHS with treating him last night … they'd have lost him. So we thought we'd stabilise him before contacting family. Especially since we had to treat him here. There wouldn't have been time to get him to hospital, even if they could have saved him! Which they wouldn't have."

"Why the bloody hell do you lot have stuff like that? You're all just a travel agency, aren't you? Ianto works in a tourist office! And _you're_ a bit full of yourself saying you're the best doctor in Cardiff!" retorted Rhiannon, outrage in her eyes.

"No, Rhiannon. I'm just honest", Owen replied calmly, "because if it wasn't for Jack finding him and me treating him, truth is, your brother would be dead now!"

Tosh stood up quickly saying to Owen, "I'll get the equipment to show Rhiannon" and she headed off to the store cupboard where they had stashed it earlier. Within seconds she had returned wheeling the equipment and some of the medications into the room.

Rhiannon's eyes bulged as she looked at the strange equipment. "Well, I've never seen anything like that in the hospital … and I've visited there enough! How could you lot afford that?"

"Private practice. I brought it all with me. I had my own private practice, did well enough at it, but pressure got to me. So I left and Jack and I being mates, he offered me a position in the, um, travel business. As their medic. A big part of my job is dealing with the, er … insurance side of things."

Tosh rolled her eyes at Owen's stumbling attempts to explain as much as possible to Rhiannon, while also trying to hide everything … effectively digging them all into a bigger hole that they just might have trouble getting out of.

Rhiannon turned her gaze upon Ianto's boss, eyes narrowing at him suspiciously and asked, "And you, Jack? You don't strike me as the 'strong, silent type' but you're doing a damn good impression of it now. Why's that?"

"Trauma." replied Owen quickly "Deep trauma and he's only just coming out of it. Well … he found Ianto last night so it's just all been a bit much for him. Understandable in the circumstances."

Rhiannon's eyes softened as she looked over to Jack. He offered her a small 'I am really, really lost' look and nodded his head. He was very grateful for Owen's quick thinking because he certainly wasn't covering himself in glory in this encounter.

Tosh rolled her eyes again. _So much for our fearless leader! He's scared of her!_

Owen continued, "We're also making arrangements through contacts of mine, for Ianto to receive counselling. From the best experts in Britain. It's not my field, you see. So you can rest assured Rhiannon, we're providing Ianto with the very best of medical care. And it's all covered by his medical insurance."

"Well, I'm really grateful that you are doing so much for Ianto. You must all think a lot of him. But I _am_ his sister, his family, so I want to be involved in all of this. I can trust you to keep me informed then, Owen? And I'm gonna come round every day to see him. How long has he got off?"

Finally Jack found his voice and answered, "A week. And his first counselling session starts next week, here in Cardiff. As Owen said, he'll be seen by experts. One of the foremost psychologists, Dr Aaron Matlock and he'll be joined by Dr Martha Jones."

"I see. Well, good luck with getting Ianto to counselling! I'll put the hard word on him, of course, but if you get him to go, you'll be doing something we never could!"

"What do you mean, Rhiannon?" asked Jack and both Owen and Tosh stared just as intently at Rhiannon, as their leader.

"Well, you, at least, Owen ought to know what I'm talking about! It would have shown up in his records when he applied for medical insurance. You know, Ianto's previous suicide attempts. And how he kept missing his counselling sessions. Why are you all gawping at me like that? Surely you _know_ all about the horrific abuse Ianto suffered throughout his early teens? The reason for his recurring nightmares. NHS might not be renowned for their administration, but even _they_ keep comprehensive records!"

"Yes, of course", answered Owen in a daze, "and I'm quietly confident that things will change. For the better. Trust me, Rhiannon, we'll make _damn_ sure Ianto attends all his counselling sessions. One of us will personally escort him to each one!"

"Well, that's a relief! Of course, I'm happy to accompany him as well. So for now, we've resolved the main issues, yeah? I'll have to be getting home now because Johnny will be going round the bend with our two refusing to go to bed! So I'll be off now, but back around tomorrow. I'll pick up the pot then. Well, it was good to meet you all and have a chat. Look after yourselves as well, cause you all look a bit done in."

And with those final words, Rhiannon stood up, walked out of the room, out of Ianto's flat, leaving Jack, Owen and Tosh staring in horror and disbelief, at what Ianto's sister had just revealed to them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

For a few moments, that felt more like a few hours, the three Torchwood members stood transfixed, frozen in time, all staring at different random points in the room just trying to take in what Rhiannon had just revealed about her brother's past.

Tosh sat quickly down looking steadily at her hands as if the answers to their situation could be read in the lines there. _Ianto. Oh, Ianto! Why didn't you tell me? Why couldn't you share this awful burden? Why wouldn't you let me help you? Or get help for you? Why? Why?_

Owen was the toughest of the team, but he began to visibly shake and sat down beside Tosh, eyes wide and mouth gaping. _Fuck. For fuck's sake! Harkness will blame me! Accuse me of not doing my job and seeing all this in Ianto. I'm not a fucking shrink! I already warned Jack about his tendency to anorexia, his OCD, the fact that he's so fucking closed off none of us ever knows what's going on inside that head of his, and … oh listen to yourself, Owen! Best fucking doctor in Britain … my arse!_ Guilt wrapped itself around the young medic's mind, twisting and turning his thoughts into useless ramblings of inadequacy. He glanced up at their leader and the look of utter devastation on Jack's face snapped Owen out of it.

The medic glared at the Captain and spoke harshly, "Jack! We're gonna help him. We're gonna get him the _best_ help there is … Dr Aaron Matlock. And we're all going to make _damn_ sure Ianto goes! So pull yourself together! We need you to be strong now. We need you to be our leader!"

Jack turned and growled at him, "I can't help us! I can't … I can't help him! I can't make it right! Owen, I'm your _fucking_ leader and I can't fix this!"

Tosh looked up, disgust in her eyes and answered Jack, her tone flinty, "Jack! You can choose to help Owen and myself or you can bloody well leave here now! We don't _need_ you to be standing there saying what you _can't_ do! Ianto doesn't _need_ you being too weak to act. If you're just going to mouth off like a drama queen, then you're right, Jack … you're _no help_ to us!"

Jack stared down coldly at the Asian woman, meeting her glare, "The last time I looked, Tosh, I was _still_ the leader of Torchwood! Do you have a problem with that?"

"Then start acting like it Jack! Owen bailed you out with Rhiannon while you just stood there! Like an idiot! We're _all_ bloody devastated by what Rhiannon told us about Ianto. We're all guilty of not _caring_ enough to see just what bad shape he's in! But we're going to act! Because we're Torchwood! And Torchwood looks after it's own!"

Her words came crashing down on Jack, but this time, they strengthened him, galvanised him into action, "Damn right we are, Tosh! Owen. Check on Ianto. Is he still on those strong painkillers?"

The Torchwood medic stood quickly, he was all business now. "Yeah, he is. He's probably asleep now because even without them, he'll still be pretty tired. But he's over the worst, Jack. Physically speaking." Then he turned and walked out of the room.

"Tosh! I need you to find those NHS records first thing in the morning! I'm thinking that bloody Torchwood London must have deleted them. We need to know what happened to Ianto when he was a teenager. We'll need to have this information available for Martha and Dr Matlock."

Tosh nodded and spoke quietly, "Of course, Jack. But it may not have been Torchwood London who got rid of those health records. It might have been Ianto, Jack. He's second only to _me_ at hacking into databases or manipulating programs. Well … he's pretty good, anyway. You know he's so secretive about his life, about his past. And he's so private! Of course, now we know why he has hidden his past. I'm almost sure it would have been him who deleted those records."

Owen came back and heard the last part of the conversation. He walked over to stand in front of Jack and nodding his head, added, "Tosh is right. It must have been Ianto. Torchwood London would _never_ have taken him on with a medical history like that! Hell, Jack, I doubt _you_ would have hired Ianto if you had known. I can't believe problems haven't come up before now. If what Rhiannon says is true. And we know it is … just not exactly what the _full_ story is. Yet."

Jack felt his personal armour settle back into place and he was once again, the leader of Torchwood. He had to put aside his horror and grief, guilt and shame. It wasn't helping Ianto. It wasn't helping his team … and it wasn't helping him.

"How is he, Owen? Is he awake?" Jack asked, concern in his eyes.

"No, he's fast asleep and he looks very peaceful. Geez Jack, he looks even _younger_ when he's asleep, doesn't he? He's really quite cute like that" Owen mused with a softness in his features.

Jack felt a stab of jealousy as he realised that normally, only he out of the Torchwood Team got to see Ianto like that, got to see him with his shields down and every trace of stress and worry smoothed from his face. _Why the hell did you have to say that, Owen? You're his medic! Thinking of replacing me in Ianto's bed? Never gonna happen!_

The black look from the Captain's eyes was missed by Owen, but not by Tosh. She gave a soft snort in disgust. _If you can't see, Jack, that Owen has a 'brotherly' affection for Ianto, then you're a sick man. You're not the only one who has earned a place in Ianto's heart. You only hear them trading insults and sarcastic remarks. You don't see the real friendship that exists between them._

A naughty smirk crossed the young Japanese techie's face and in a nonchalant tone she said, "I know what you mean, Owen. Sometimes when I've stayed over when we've had a 'pizza and DVD' evening, then gone to bed and Ianto's fallen asleep before me, I've just lain next to him, watching him. And he _does_ look so cute. And _so_ young. Do you know that he often mutters in Welsh when he's asleep?"

Jack's face fell, his expression crestfallen at Tosh's words, but Owen just smiled softly at her and shook his head. Owen knew about the times Tosh had stayed overnight with Ianto. They were best mates and he had nothing to worry about. He had no problem with that continuing.

Jack had known that Tosh and Ianto were best friends, but had no idea that they were so close. He knew that their friendship was strictly platonic but this revelation of their intimacy, was like having a curve ball pitched to him. _Shit, has all my team slept with Ianto? Even Gwen? Are they all just lining up behind me, waiting for their turn?_

Shaking his head somewhat forcefully, aware that he was letting his imagination run away with him and realising his jealousy was misplaced, Jack beamed at Owen and Tosh and said, "Yeah, he is so cute, isn't he? Think I'll just go sit with him awhile. You two can head off, I'll be here. And _thank you_, both of you! You've been great." His smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Alright then, just don't wake him up. And Harkness? If he does wake up, don't you bloody well _tell_ him what his sister told us. It'll probably all come out later, but not now, Jack. I don't think he could handle it."

Tosh was warmly surprised at the gentle tone of Owen's voice. She had a few reservations about Jack staying with Ianto, but looking up into her Captain's eyes, she decided to trust him. Ianto's attempted suicide had been a _major_ wakeup call for Jack, and the dark circles and lines around his eyes were evidence of this. She didn't believe he'd do anything stupid. He recognised now how fragile Ianto was and he wouldn't risk the young man further.

Smiling up at Jack, Tosh said "Ok. I could do with a good night's sleep before searching for those records tomorrow morning. Just remember, Jack, only a phone call away. Or a text. Coming Owen?"

Owen grinned at her and nodded, then reaching for his coat he asked, "How about a quick nightcap at mine?"

Pleasure swept through Tosh at Owen's invitation and a huge smile lit up her face, "That would be lovely, Owen. Ok, good night then, Jack. Give my love to Ianto when he wakes." Then she fetched her coat and handbag and accepting the proffered arm that Owen held up, walked out of the flat.

Jack shook his head, ripples of turmoil flowing through his body as he replayed the events of the evening in his mind. Worry filled him as he wondered what Rhiannon thought of him after his abysmal performance as Torchwood's Leader. His team would have immediately thought that he was afraid of Rhiannon. But it wasn't that although, admittedly, he had found her quite daunting. It wasn't obvious to him at the time, but now he saw clearly what had bothered him so much. Guilt. Even Rhiannon's revelation of her brother's tortured past did little to assuage that guilt. _He_ was the reason Ianto was now lying there in bed recovering.

A small part of his mind tried to tell him that Ianto was a fractured soul before meeting him; that it had been Ianto's choice, now and in the past, to take the ultimate step in self-destruction. But Jack knew that he, Jack Harkness, had been the reason Ianto had tried to kill himself _this_ time. And he was devastated. Not _one _of his former lovers had ever taken that step. Only Ianto.

A sudden cry coming from the bedroom had Jack up and running, heart pounding in his ears. He faltered at the doorway, looked in and saw Ianto's sweating face screwed up in distress, eyes closed tight, and hands fisting the sheets. A nightmare.

Jack moved quietly to the bed, sat down and carefully unclenched Ianto's fist and took his hand, rubbing small, gentle circles and making soft shushing noises. Ianto was murmuring in Welsh, his tone distressed. Jack took his other hand and softly stroked Ianto's forehead. After awhile, Ianto calmed down and his breathing eased. Jack watched the tension slowly drain from Ianto's face, felt his hands go limp as sleep claimed his young lover.

He then rose from the bed and sat down on the chair, not wanting to alarm Ianto too much when he awakened. He had only meant to sit for a half hour and then return to the lounge. But sleep crept up on him and soon his head had lolled backwards against the wall and soft snores filled the air.

A gentle tug and soft voice, snapped Jack back to wakefulness. He blinked himself awake and turned to look at Ianto."

"Hey you," a soft Welsh voice said, "Why don't you rest here?" And his hand indicated the bed.

"Ianto, you're awake!"

A deep chuckle escaped from the Welshman's lips, "A bit hard to sleep with you snoring in that chair, Jack." Ianto scooted over in the bed and opened the covers, a warm welcome in his eyes.

Jack hesitated, then changed his mind. Standing up he quickly threw off his clothes, messily as usual, until he was down to his boxers … as Ianto was. Then he gently slipped under the covers and laid his head on the pillow, gazing into Ianto's sleepy, blue eyes. Unsure of what to say or how to act, Jack frowned.

Ianto gave him a small smile and said, "We'll talk in the morning. Just hold me, Jack. Please."

And returning his young lover's smile, Jack slipped one arm beneath him around his waist, trailed the other around his shoulders and pressed Ianto's very warm body against his own. A fresh surge of love filled Jack's heart at his lover's acceptance of him and hope was renewed. Kissing the soft brown curls that were damp with sweat, Jack closed his eyes and let sleep wash back over him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Soft, warm air breathed into his neck woke Jack from a peaceful sleep. He flickered his eyes open and gazed into the brilliant blue orbs of his lover.

"Hey" Ianto softly breathed.

"Hey you!" replied Jack just as softly. Ianto was pressed flush to his body, his head leaning back so he could gaze at the older man. Jack offered Ianto a small smile and his heart skipped a beat when it was returned.

Not wanting to risk an adverse reaction from Ianto, Jack stayed still with the young man in his arms, suppressing his need to lean forward and kiss the soft lips in front of him. _Ianto, sweet, precious Ianto. You're all I could ever want, all I have ever dreamed of, all I will ever need. I'm so very sorry, Yan that I betrayed you ... with Gwen. I'm so very sorry that I took advantage of your love for me, your forgiveness of everything I did, just to indulge in meaningless flirtations that fed my ego, but destroyed your heart. I'm so very sorry that I've never told you how much you mean to me. I'm so very sorry that I hurt you … broke you. I'm so very sorry that I never told you that I had finally found my soul mate. You. Ianto Jones._

For now, Ianto felt safe and cared for in Jack's embrace, his demons having submerged themselves, along with their accompanying emotions of jealousy, anger, resentment, bitterness and hatred, back down in the archives of his soul. He knew they would surface again sometime. Probably soon. But not now. They weren't plaguing him now, so he could relax in Jack's arms.

_Cariad. Can we really find our way back together? Can I move beyond your flirtatious behaviour? Can I move beyond your love for Gwen? Can I watch you moon over her every day, in front of me, and dismiss it as though it were nothing? Will you ever make me feel that I am worthy of more than just being second best in your life? Or even third best because your Doctor is first in your heart? Or will I just settle for the crumbs of comfort you offer me, as you're doing now? _

Closing his eyes as he felt tears forming, Ianto bit back the sigh that was about to escape his lips, hoping Jack would just assume that he was falling back into sleep.

_Is this really enough for me? Am I worth more? Could I ever walk away from you, Jack? Should I walk away from you now? Or am I so desperate for love, your love, that I can keep turning a blind eye to how much you hurt me?_

In the deepest part of his heart, Ianto knew the answers to all his questions. One word. No. Answers that contradicted his own questions. And he realised then … his demons had sneaked back into his mind. And he was falling again, falling into the darkness … and no-one could save him.

Jack's heart clenched as he watched Ianto slip away from him, even though the young man had not moved from his embrace. It was almost as if Jack himself, had felt the depression wash over his young lover and engulf him. He cursed himself. He should have reached out to him when he first awoke. He should have taken the risk and kissed him, soothed him with soft caresses and tender words. Kept the pain away from Ianto. But it was too late now. Jack swore that he would _never _let any more windows of opportunity slip past him again. He would take the risk. If he was given the chance.

Jack leaned closer to his lover and spoke softly into his ear, "Ianto. I'm going to get up now and prepare us breakfast. I thought I'd make us fluffy pancakes, you know, the ones you love so much. I know you may find it hard to eat at the moment, but I'm asking you to try. Will you do that for me? Please?"

Ianto's eyes fluttered open and Jack's heart sank as he saw the darkness seeping into those amazing blue depths. Jack tensed as Ianto just slowly shook his head at him. He had known that this was probably going to be Ianto's reaction, given his present state of mind, but it still upset Jack. He knew his lover was moving further and further away from the light of life.

Jack then said to Ianto, "Will you at least let me make you some tea? I'll also bring some water back with me, because you need to keep hydrated. Owen will be on my case if he thinks I haven't looked after you well enough. Besides, I make good tea, you know that."

Ianto nodded slowly and Jack smiled at him. _At least that is something. A small step. I know you're trying, Yan, I know you're trying to reach back up. And I'll be here to help you. I'll be here to pull you back from the darkness._

Jack slipped carefully out of bed, covered Ianto gently with the duvet and watched for a moment as he closed his eyes and snuggled over to where Jack had lain, sighing happily into the warmth. Jack smiled down at Ianto feeling a moment of lightness inside. Then he slipped quickly into his clothes and headed out to the kitchen.

A short time later, Jack came back into the bedroom carrying a tray with a teapot, milk jug, two mugs and a plate of hot, buttered toast, hoping he could tempt Ianto to nibble at something. There was also a small bottle of spring water. Ianto was fully awake when Jack entered the room, and glancing up, offered a shy smile to Jack.

Jack returned this gesture with his signature smile and hoped Ianto couldn't see that it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Just try one piece of toast, Yan, it's got extra butter on it."

Ianto rolled his eyes but nodded at Jack, then moved himself into a sitting position dragging as much of the covers as he could to cover himself. He appeared to be feeling the cold. Noticing this, Jack pulled open a drawer and took out a dark blue polo top and handed it to Ianto, who promptly pulled it over his head and smoothed it down.

Ianto tried eating a piece of toast, despite how difficult it was to swallow it down. He was grateful Jack had brought extra fluid because his throat was dry, side effects of the pain killers. He turned to Jack who was busy consuming his third piece of toast and said, "Jack. Will you talk to me please? I want you to tell me about your time away with the Doctor. You promised when you came back that you would explain it to me. But you never did."

Ianto caught Jack as he had just taken a huge mouthful of toast, butter leaking out the sides of his mouth. Jack could only nod, then gestured with his free hand at his bulging mouth. Ianto just smirked at him and nodded.

Swallowing a large mouthful of tea to wash the barely chewed toast down with, making a mental note _not_ to take such big mouthfuls of food in future unless he had been starved for about a week, Jack smiled at Ianto and spoke carefully, "If you're sure, Ianto, that now is the right time for you, then I'll tell you." Ianto nodded.

Jack stilled for a moment, realising the horror he would have to relive in telling Ianto all about _the_ _year that never was_ … it was part of the reason he had delayed talking about it. It was difficult. Very difficult and painful for him. But this window of opportunity had come up, as he had earlier hoped it would, therefore he would do it. For Ianto.

Jack steeled himself and started his explanation in a strong voice. He told Ianto how he had thrown himself at and then clung to the Tardis when he first ran across the Plass. He explained how he died many times as the blue Police Box hurtled through the Vortex, but it was only later that he discovered from the Doctor that the Tardis had been trying to throw him off. Because she knew the Doctor had not wanted to see Jack.

It was a painful reunion for Jack and the Doctor, in his 10th regeneration, and an awkward meeting with his new companion, Dr Martha Jones. The Doctor was surprised, but delighted that Jack had found and returned his hand to him. But he could not explain, nor help Jack find the answer he wanted to his immortality. Jack was a "fixed point in time", he was "wrong", never meant to be.

The Time Lord did apologise to Jack for leaving him on the Game Satellite, explaining that he never knew that Jack had survived, due to Rose's unexpected intervention. Jack listened as the Doctor told him how Rose had destroyed the Daleks after taking the Vortex into herself, and how that had ultimately been the reason he had regenerated when he was forced to take it back. To save her life.

The Doctor told Jack the truth about Rose at Canary Wharf, how she had survived and not been killed because she had been taken into an alternative Universe by her father from that reality, rather than be drawn into the Vortex with the Daleks and the Cybermen.

The Tardis had drawn them all to the end of the Universe and Jack explained how horrifying that experience had been for the three of them. He paused to gauge Ianto's reactions and saw in his deep blue eyes, the old Ianto he knew and loved. His depression had receeded.

Jack then started telling him about how they were all captured by the Master, another Time Lord who had taken the guise of Harold Saxon, British Prime Minister. He explained how Martha Jones had escaped because he had given her his Vortex Manipulator, and how the Doctor and he were held captive on the Valiant by the Master.

His voice began to shake as Jack told Ianto how the Master had repeatedly tortured himself and the Doctor, taking particular efforts to prolong this torment on Jack when he realised that he was Immortal and kept coming back to life.

Tears gathered in Jack's eyes as he came to the hardest part of his story. However, he doggedly continued, though he struggled to keep his voice steady. Jack told him how the Master had discovered his team had fled to the Himalayas, how the Toclafane captured them and brought them all to the Valiant.

Jack then went on to tell Ianto how the Master set up a viewing screen in his cell and then had systemically tortured his team, one at a time, culminating in each one's death. First to die was Owen, then Gwen, followed by Tosh and Ianto was left to last. The Master in his twisted insanity had rigged up a viewing screen in the Team's cell so that they could see and hear each death as they awaited their own turn.

By now Jack's tears were falling softly onto the bed covers, his body tense with stress and his voice breaking when he came to the last part of the Master's cruel plan. Jack said that despite his best efforts, the Master was able to glean from his memory the fact that Ianto Jones was the person whom Jack loved the most in the world, in the whole Universe. So he brought the beaten figure of Ianto into his cell and in front of him, tortured him slowly and painfully.

In a cruel twist as a mockery to Jack's immortality, the Master kept bringing Ianto to the brink of death, then using alien technology, brought him back to a semblance of life, his wounds healing quickly. Jack whispered how this had continued for weeks on end until the Master got bored and finally killed Ianto.

Rubbing his eyes roughly with his hands to clear his blurred vision, Jack concluded his story, telling Ianto how Martha Jones had managed to galvanise support from Earth without the Master knowing until the united voices from Earth started chanting "Doctor". This had managed to break the Master's hold over the captive Time Lord and the Doctor then proceeded to reverse time and free the world from the reign of terror. He had also tried to 'save' the Master, but the tormented Time Lord had chosen the end of his existence rather than be regenerated and travel with the Doctor.

Jack was silent for several minutes at the end of his telling, his hands shaking as he fought for control to bring himself back to the present. He had never meant to break down in front of Ianto.

Jack didn't see the tears streaming down Ianto's face as he gazed at his Immortal lover in such pain and shattered before him. His thoughts were reeling as flashes of the horror from the Valiant replayed over and over in his mind. Then he felt the softest of touches on his hand and heard the gentlest of voices, "Oh Jack. Oh, cariad. I … I'm _so_ sorry. You've suffered _so_ much. How could you bear it?"

Jack's head lifted and as he gazed at Ianto, he saw in the brilliant blue eyes before him, all the love that he thought he had lost, pouring out to him in waves. And his body and heart stilled, lost in the wonder of his beautiful lover's response.

Then Ianto reached out and drew Jack forcibly into his arms, laying the Immortal's head on his shoulders, one hand running soothing circles over his back, the other gently stroking his hair. And he muttered softly to Jack in Welsh, his tone a soothing counterpoint for the screams and voices slowly receeding in Jack's mind.

Gently pulling back from Jack, Ianto looked him straight in the eyes with a question that Jack recognised and answered with a nod. Then Ianto leaned in and at first tentatively, then softly, he kissed Jack. It gradually deepened, not with lust, but with all the love for Jack that Ianto had suppressed beneath the darkness in his heart and his gentle hands repeated the message of love to his broken Immortal. And Jack succumbed, to the Haven of love that was Ianto, all his defences down, and released all his pain in a torrent of tears.

For an eternity wrapped in a long moments, Ianto and Jack stayed lost in each other's arms, lost in each other's hearts, lost in their reunion of love. And a healing peace filled the room as the two broken men found their home in each other again. Both knew in the back of their minds that there was much work to be done, many hurdles to overcome and difficult changes ahead. But they would make this journey … together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Jack and Ianto laid in their cocoon of comfort as the first shafts of daylight lightened the room, bathing them in a gentle, golden haze. The dawn chorus heralded the new day in joyous song and Ianto smiled down at the brown curls of his lover, trying to instil in Jack, comfort and peace.

The Captain stirred and lifting himself from Ianto's embrace, held his own arms out to him. Ianto leaned in and let Jack's strong arms embrace him. "Ianto", Jack murmured, "Owen will be here soon, just to check on you before going into work. Tosh will probably pop in too on her way to the Hub. Of course, Rhiannon is coming round sometime today to see you. Do you want me to stay?"

Ianto looked up into Jack's blue depths, saddened by the tiredness he saw in the lines and dark circles around Jack's eyes. But there was also light shining out of them and Ianto was drawn to it. He sighed softly and said, "Cariad, I'm fine. I'll be ok and being around Rhiannon might tire you out more than chasing after weevils! I was going to come out and join you all last night, but I fell asleep. How did it go?"

Jack chuckled softly at the memory of his encounter with the Rhiannon. "We coped, Ianto. Went quite well." _Once Owen took over, it went well. But you don't need to know that. Hang on. Rhiannon will probably mention it today. She wasn't impressed with me. Damn._

Ianto quirked an eyebrow, "_Really?_ You are talking about _my_ _sister_, Rhiannon? The woman who could make Gwen appear as a _demure_ schoolgirl by comparison?"

A smirk touched his lips as he replied, "Oh yeah, Ianto, she's certainly feisty, isn't she? Imagine her and Gwen going tooth and nail at each other. Who do you think would win?"

Ianto grinned in response, "Rhiannon all the way! I'd place money on that."

Jack faked surprise, "Oh really! Well … I'd have to follow your lead then. Discretely, of course. Both of us!" They both laughed as images of the two Welsh women slugging it out came to mind.

Calming himself, Jack turned to Ianto in a serious tone and said, "Ianto. There's something we need to discuss. This has been … very traumatic, Ianto. For you. For me. For Tosh and Owen. I want us to work things out. There is an us, Ianto?"

The young Welshman had stiffened the moment Jack's manner had changed. He answered quietly, "I _want_ there to be an us. But it can't be like it was. I _can't_ go back to … to _" He faltered, dropping his eyes to the bedding.

"I _know_ Ianto, I know things have to change. I know that I have to change. And I want to. Because you're worth it. I don't want to lose you."

Ianto looked up at Jack and there was silence for awhile as he searched his lover's eyes. He saw the truth shine out of those ocean-blue eyes and he offered a small smile.

Then he let out a deep sigh and in a tense voice said, "Jack. It isn't just you. It isn't just _you_ who needs to change. I know that now." He paused to look out the window, though his eyes weren't seeing the view beyond the glass panes.

"If you're worried about Gwen, I promise _that_ will change, Ianto. I won't let her _"

"No, Jack! I didn't mean Gwen! Perhaps she needs to change. Especially as she's married now. But no. I _wasn't_ talking about Gwen. I was talking about me." And he turned his gaze to Jack searching the Immortal's eyes for understanding.

He turned to look down at the covers and began to speak, his voice low and uncertain, "I … I didn't _really _want to die, Jack. That night, I just _hurt_ too much. I couldn't bear the pain. I just wanted it to stop. I didn't know _how_ to make it stop. That's why I … I did _that._ I didn't leave you that night planning to do what I did. It just came upon me … when I couldn't get it to stop!"

Jack gently reached out for Ianto's hand, but seeing Jack's gesture, he drew it back quickly saying, "Please Jack. Let me finish. Just let me finish."

The Immortal was hurt, but schooled his features and his reactions to not reflect that fact. He waited quietly, sensing an inner struggle within his lover and at that moment, Jack fervently wished he could just make it all go away for Ianto.

"I don't know what to do, Jack. About me. I've had time to think about this and I'm scared, Jack. I … I'm scared. And I don't know _why_ I'm so scared. I just know I am. And don't think I don't understand the difficult position I've put you in. As my boss, I mean. I _know_ that this has, well, it's made me a security risk for Torchwood. Like when I hid Lisa."

Then his eyes widened in fear and he looked straight at Jack, "You're not going to make me leave Torchwood, are you? You're not going to _retcon_ me, are you?"

Jack shook his head vehemently saying, "No! That's not an option. Neither of those are options. I said we'd work it out. And we will. But … I need your co-operation, Ianto. I need you to help us, to help you. Will you do that?"

A wariness came over Ianto and his eyes glazed as he asked in a stiff tone, "What do you mean, Jack? What are you talking about?"

It was Jack's turn to take a deep breath. He put on his 'Boss Hat' and spoke firmly, "Ianto, I've arranged an appointment for you next week. Martha is going to be meeting with you. And her colleague, Dr Aaron Matlock who is a leading psychologist based here in Cardiff. You'll be meeting with them in Dr Matlock's rooms. I'll be taking you there. I want you to go to counselling. To help you, Ianto. Help you deal with your pain. I can help you at Torchwood. Help you here in your home. But I _can't_ help you with your pain. You don't know how much I wish I could!"

Ianto sprang up off the bed, anger blazing from his eyes, and shouted, "I don't _need_ counselling, Jack! I don't _want_ counselling! How could you think that? I'm not a fucking madman, Jack! I haven't lost my mind!"

"Ianto, calm down. Just calm down!" Jack said in a placatory tone, "I _need_ you to go to counselling. I _need_ you to get help with your pain. Hell, I would go to counselling if I could. There's so much bad stuff I've buried over the years. But hey … it would all come unstuck if a counsellor knew I was an alien. _And_ immortal. If I tried to get counselling, it would take too long, Ianto. I'd outlive the doctor before he had got anywhere _near_ dealing with all the issues I've got!"

Ianto calmed a bit, but he was still tense. He was tempted to smirk because he had often thought that Jack could do with some counselling. "Will you be there, Jack? With me when I meet Martha and this … this doctor?"

"Of course I will, Ianto", Jack answered gently, "I'm taking you there, then we can both meet Dr Matlock. And Martha has arranged to sit in on your first session. I know you don't know Martha that well, particularly as a doctor, but she is good. She's _very _good. And you do _like_ Martha, don't you Ianto?"

Ianto just nodded. He did like her. Even if she did sometimes remind him of Lisa. The import of what Jack was saying was not lost on Ianto. He _knew_ he needed help. In case it happened again. But that couldn't stop Ianto's automatic reaction to being told he needed help. That kind of help.

_How can I explain it to Jack? The one person in the world whom I trust with my life … and I can't share my past with him! I'm afraid to tell him. What would he think? How would he react? How can I tell Jack that I'm afraid to look back? Afraid to face the darkness? Afraid to have someone dig it all up? Oh god, I wish you hadn't saved me Jack! I wish you had just walked away! And let me stay in the warmth of oblivion. Where I didn't see. Or hear. Or feel. Nothing._

Jack could see that Ianto was starting to slip away again. He reached out to him and pulled his rigid body into a strong embrace. He held tightly onto Ianto … as much for himself as for Ianto.

"Ianto", Jack whispered, "Come back to me, come back to the light." Forcibly pushing Ianto onto the bed, he laid his stiff body onto his back, then lay beside. He pulled him closer and then kissed him softly, lovingly on his lips. He deepened the kiss … and felt Ianto start to respond.

Ianto gradually relaxed in Jack's warm, strong embrace and let the Immortal's scent dissolve the fear that he had been drowning in. "Oh Jack" whispered Ianto, "Why am I afraid to tell you who I am?"

Jack turned and gently tilted Ianto's face towards him and softly replied, "I don't _ever_ want you to be afraid to tell me who you are, Ianto Jones. I _know_ who you are! You're my young Welsh lover from the 21st century who means _everything_ to this 51st century man. You're the person who has captured and imprisoned my heart in your amazing love. And I wouldn't change that for the world."

Ianto melted into the warmth of Jack's words as readily as he had melted into his tender embrace. He gently replied, "I'll do it then, Jack. I'll do it for you." And Jack just swept him into another long, deep, passionate kiss.

The sound of a car door opening and shutting, then another car door opening and shutting caused Jack and Ianto to stare at each in horror … before they both leapt out of bed and scrambled into clothes before letting inside Tosh and Owen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Harkness! You've been _behaving_ yourself, haven't you?" Owen glared at Jack the minute he laid eyes on the two rumpled men at the door. Without waiting for a response, he pushed past them and added, "Ianto! I want to check you over … thoroughly! And I don't need Jack overseeing my examination."

"Hey! Of course I have! And I won't get in your way while you check over Ianto. How about I make us all coffee while you do it?" he suggested with a smirk.

Owen stopped, stiffened and without turning round answered in a sharp voice, "Don't! I may not have the right antidote with me!" Then he continued on into the lounge.

Jack turned and winked at Ianto's horrified expression, assuring the young Welshman with a smirk that he wasn't serious about going anywhere _near_ his coffee machine. Both Ianto and Tosh sighed with relief in exaggerated tones, much to Jack's chagrin. _My coffee isn't that bad. I drink it. Well … most times._

"Hey Tosh", Jack greeted his technical genius with a big grin, and then sauntered up the hallway and into the lounge.

Ianto rolled his eyes at his retreating back, and then found himself suddenly in a warm, but fierce embrace from Tosh. "Hey, sweetheart, I'm fine", he assured her and softly kissed the top of her head. She lifted her face towards him and her dark brown eyes reflected her relief, but words failed her as she looked into the flushed face of her best friend. She nodded briefly then moved out of his arms and taking his hand, walked with him to join Owen and Jack in the lounge.

Without preamble, Owen turned to Ianto, "I assume you've had something to eat, Ianto?" He was answered with a nod from the young Welshman. "Ok, then. No blood tests. Come through with me to the bedroom and I'll do the other tests instead. Tosh! A pot of tea would be appreciated. Please. Harkness! Stay out of the way!"

"If you're nicer to me, Owen, I'll treat you and Tosh to one of my famous cooked breakfasts!" Jack offered coyly.

Owen glared at him and responded, "Harkness! Stay out of the way! _Please!_" Then he turned and followed Ianto into the bedroom. Jack smirked at his back, and then smiled at Tosh who shook her head with a grin and went through to the kitchen. Jack followed her.

"Tosh", he began in his 'Captain' voice, "I did behave myself last night. Ianto's okay for now, but he keeps running hot and cold. And I don't think it's _only_ about recent events. He has, however, agreed to _try_ counselling. And no, Tosh, he hasn't told me anything about what Rhiannon spoke of the other night. I don't think he would, either, because he would have told me a while ago if he was going to."

Jack's face fell in frustration as he willed his hands to make preparations for the cooked breakfast. _I wish you could tell me, Ianto, about your past. I wish you could trust me enough. Perhaps if you had told me before, none of this may have happened. I wish I could be the one to save you._

A gentle hand on his arm brought him out of his sad reverie. "Jack, if he's willing to try counselling, then let it happen. We love Ianto too and want to see him brought back to wholeness. And he needs an expert, Jack. And we need _you_ to be our fearless and dashing leader of Torchwood! You can't stretch yourself too thin. You need to be strong for him. Strong for us."

Jack turned and offered Tosh a small, sad smile, his voice choked, "I know. It's … its just hard."

Tosh moved forward and wrapped her arms around Jack in a comforting embrace. Jack returned her gesture and they held each other for a few moments, before breaking away and returning to their respective kitchen duties.

Within 20 minutes, the tantalising smell of grilled bacon, tomatoes, sausages and eggs filled the small flat. As it reached the bedroom, Owen paused in his conversation with Ianto about his upcoming counselling and sniffed the air appreciatively.

"Well, teaboy", he smirked, "I think I can safely give you a 'clean slate' until my next exam. And perhaps some of your rehab is waiting for you out there?" He cocked his head towards the dining room.

Ianto just smiled and answered, "I've already eaten, Owen."

"I'm sure you could be persuaded to eat a little more. Doctor's orders, in fact! See … I must really care about you, teaboy, because I'm _not_ offering to scoff your share!" Ianto laughed at that and followed the young medic out to join the others.

Jack was _really_ very good at cooking, especially a big, hearty breakfast. Appreciative moans were heard throughout the meal as everyone focused on the deliciously prepared food, rather than conversation.

Ianto rose at the end of the meal saying, "I'll make us all coffee", shaking his head at Tosh as she made to rise, "Thanks, but I can do it by myself now", and then headed for the kitchen.

"Bloody marvellous breakfast, Harkness and I don't dish out compliments easily. You know this." Owen smirked at the surprised expression on Jack's face.

"Wish I had a camera now. Or even better, a video cam", Tosh quipped, a cheeky smirk on her face.

"What's this about video cams?" asked Ianto poking his head around the door and peering at the various expressions on his team mates' faces, "Is there something going on that I should know about?"

Jack shot back, "You'd be the _first_ to know, Yan, if video cams were involved! After all, with that sexy _"

"Shut it, Harkness! We've just had breakfast and teaboy wouldn't want me _hurling_ all over his perfectly neat flat because _you_ can't keep your inappropriate remarks to yourself!" sniped Owen casting a threatening glare at Jack.

Ianto just giggled and turning back to finish the drinks muttered, "It is a bit early in the morning for innuendos." He returned with a tray and laid it out on the table, handing each one a mug of his delicious coffee, before taking a seat and focusing on his own drink.

Owen spoke between sips, "Jack. I'll stay here with teaboy until Rhiannon comes. She'll be expecting a report from me. Then I'll come into work."

"Well _", began Jack hesitantly, it being obvious that he didn't want to leave Ianto, but Tosh just cut him off.

"That's fine, Owen. Come on, Jack, we've got a _lot_ of work to do, _don't_ we?" She stared at him rather pointedly and Jack shrugged his shoulders, feeling quite exasperated. Then he nodded.

Ianto smirked at his Captain's pouting expression. He got up and began clearing the dishes away, Tosh jumping up to join him. "Owen! You can help me with the dishes while we wait for my sister. She won't be around until the kids are dropped off at school. With any luck she'll bring something from the bakery."

"_Excuse_ me, Ianto? I believe my name is _Doctor_ Owen Harper … and _not_ cleaning boy Harper! I do the medical stuff and _you_ do the cleaning up!" answered Owen in a snippy tone.

Ianto exaggerated a sigh, then lamented, "Well, alright then, Owen. I'll just _explain_ to Rhiannon why it was that you left _me_ to struggle with the dishes, being partially incapacitated as you know I am, while _you_ just sat back. I'm _almost_ sure she'll understand the need for you to maintain _strict_ parameters around our respective designations."

Owen's head shot up and he cast a murderous glare at Ianto, "Oi! That's a low blow, teaboy, even from you!"

Jack interrupted with a cheeky grin, "Actually, Owen, Yan can get _much_ lower if we're talking about blow _"

"Shut up, Jack!" three voices in unison yelled at him, effectively cutting off the embarrassing remark from their Captain.

Jack just slouched back in his seat pouting and muttered, "Gee, you guys are no fun!"

"Right! Come on, Jack", retorted Tosh in a businesslike manner, "Places to be, things to do" and she emphasised haste by jumping up and pulling her coat on. Pulling a 'hen pecked' expression on his handsome features that everyone ignored, Jack followed suit.

Owen looked at the Captain and Ianto and muttered, "I'm washing Ianto, no need to get your bandages wet".

Tosh followed his lead and muttered, "I'll see you outside, Jack."

The two men looked at each other hesitantly; Ianto nervous because right now, he didn't want Jack to leave him and the Captain, unsure whether to take the young Welshman in his arms and kiss him. Ianto's eyes beseeched his leader and Jack moved forward, pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him gently, with all the depth of his love that he could convey to the young man.

Before pulling away, he whispered softly into Ianto's ear, "I'm here for you, Yan. I'll always be here for you. Even if I have to go away, I'll always come back to you. And you're the _only_ one for me, Yan and I wouldn't change that for the world."

Then he smiled that special smile he only gave to Ianto, turned and walked out of the flat. Ianto watched his Captain leave, coat billowing in his wake, a look of hope on his face and turned to join Owen in the kitchen. The roar of the vehicle as it pulled away make both men roll their eyes as they shared the kitchen chore before Rhiannon arrived.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Upon their return to the Hub, Jack and Tosh immediately went to their respective work stations, determination set on their faces. They both carried cups of coffee and bags of food that they had picked up on the way.

Tosh sat down at her station and began the search for the deleted NHS medical records for Ianto Jones. It was a daunting challenge but one that Tosh was confident, she could easily face. She decided to try a dual search, one on the NHS database and the other on the Torchwood One former database. If anyone could track Ianto's actions on both databases, then Toshiko knew that it was her. Ianto was good, _very _ good, Toshiko conceded, but _not_ good enough to elude her efforts. It would just take time.

Meantime Jack decided to look up Dr Aaron Matlock. He wanted to know everything there was to know about the man and Jack knew he could search where no other people had access. This was Torchwood software. He could get in anywhere he wanted.

_Who are you Dr Matlock? What's your background? What's your personal life? Your credentials are impeccable as I expected. I don't need to read through all your written work to get to know you. I'm trusting you with a broken man. I'm trusting you with my lover. You have to be the best!_

Jack read through extensive bio on Dr Matlock. He was impressed. The personal information he was able to pull up was _also_ very interesting. _Well, well, well! So you're gay … and with a partner from Wales … hmmm … that's good, then. Wait a minute. Owen mentioned that fact at some stage. Well … Yyou are very handsome Dr Matlock and I'm glad you're in a relationship. Wouldn't want you to be turning Ianto's head. Of course, he's got me so no real problem there._

Just before lunchtime, Owen entered the hub, coffee and lunch bag in hand, so Jack called a break for everyone up in the Boardroom. The mood was sombre as Owen regaled them with his second meeting with Rhiannon. She had been her usual blunt and abrasive self, challenging Owen on his medical competence. Owen had the foresight the night before to pack proof of his impressive credentials which appeased Ianto's sister.

He chuckled, "She may not think much of your _leadership_ Jack … and she doesn't … but she is very impressed with _you. _ Rhiannon thinks you're _hot_ and wondered if you and Tosh were involved. I set her straight for you. Funny thing though, I thought Ianto would be upset at his sister's reaction to you, but no, it just looked like he would burst some veins he was trying so hard to _suppress_ how amused he was!"

Jack had initially choked on being thought of as _hot_ by Rhiannon, though it didn't stop him from feeling flattered. _Can't blame the woman. I am hot, no question about it! Hmmm … why didn't it bother Ianto? He gets upset whenever I flirt with anyone else. Oh! That's right. I was too busy behaving like an incompetent idiot when I first met her, to get around to flirting. And it is his sister, after all!_

Tosh was relieved that she hadn't been 'coming on' to Owen. She might have needed to take steps to head that off fairly quickly. _No-one_ was allowed near Owen. Her Owen. A small smile played upon her features as she thought of the previous evening with Owen. They had gone to the pub, had a few drinks, then ended up at his place for coffee. Nothing had happened, but it had been nice.

Then Owen's face lost its humour as he began explaining the conversation Rhiannon had with him outside when he was preparing to leave. "There's a problem, Jack, with Ianto's family. It does, however, explain why Ianto isn't willing to tell his family about his relationship with you."

Owen paused as he watched Jack stiffen in his seat. "Ianto is still in a bit of pain so even though I've reduced the dosage, he's still on strong painkillers. Anyway, Rhiannon got him settled back to bed and he drifted off quite quickly. Then as I was about to leave, she asked to have a 'bit of a chat' outside."

Owen looked first at Tosh, then back at Jack, his face in a serious expression. "First of all, she explained that their family life was great until Ianto's father Daffyd, who _was_ a Master Tailor with his own successful business, lost a large amount of money in an investment scam. The business collapsed with huge debts and Daffyd was forced to sell the family home to cover them. They were forced to move and live on an estate. Then he had to find himself a job. The only position available, which he had to take with two small children, Rhiannon and Llewellyn to look after, was as a salesman at Debenhams. Then his mother became pregnant with Ianto, but she had a pretty bad time of it. She died giving birth to Ianto."

Tosh was starting to get upset. Ianto had never mentioned much of his childhood and she was beginning to get a bad feeling about why that was. Perhaps Jack was as well judging by his face which was looking just as strained as Owen's, as the truth of Ianto's childhood began to unfold.

"You know how straight up Rhiannon can be, don't you? Well, she told me that their father changed after the death of his wife; depressed, started drinking, mood swings and occasional bouts of violence. She also said that he found it hard to take to Ianto and Rhiannon realised much later that their father was _blaming _Ianto for the death of their mother. So they never really _bonded_ and she said that if it wasn't for their relatives and close friends who rallied around them, supported them and looked after their needs, that things could have been a lot worse."

"But if things at home were not very good for Ianto growing up, it only got worse by the time he became a young teenager. Rhiannon said that her brother was the smartest of them all but his withdrawn nature made it so hard for people to get close to him. He didn't have friends his own age, so Ianto withdrew into himself. By the time Ianto was attending high school, Rhiannon and Llewellyn were forging their respective lives in the real world. I won't go into detail about that now."

Owen paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "There was a teacher at Ianto's high school, a male teacher. Apparently he was really quite 'hot' – Rhiannon's words – who was really, very popular and a number of students, male and female, had a crush on him. Apparently, so did a few of the teaching staff. Well this teacher, seeing Ianto was a social misfit, decided to try and help him. Reach out to him. The teacher, forgotten what she said his name was, anyway, he began arranging to see Ianto after class. For chats. Apparently these 'chats' seemed to help Ianto."

"Naturally, being a high school, these 'meetings' did not go unnoticed. First the Principal thought it necessary to warn his teacher. But he managed to persuade the Principal that he was conducting these meetings in the classroom, in a 'safe' manner for both of them. And he believed he was helping Ianto. Unfortunately … students began to notice these meetings. And the harassment began. Apparently it started off with insults, then gradually over time, it turned more physical. On a regular basis. Never a 'one-on-one' encounter, more like a gang of boys and girls doing him over."

"Ianto never shared any of this with his family even though his father had demanded on numerous occasions to know why Ianto was coming home with black eyes and cut lips. Rhiannon thought that Ianto didn't trust his father enough to tell him what was happening. But being stubborn, and also because Ianto _liked_ spending time with his teacher, he stubbornly refused to desist."

Tosh was trembling as she listened to the story of Ianto's teen years unfold. She hated this. But they needed to know in order to help Ianto. To understand the young Welshman. She needed to know. This was her _best_ friend and she began to realise why he might be so reticent. So Tosh remained silent.

Jack was standing there, stiff as a marble sentinel, angry as a mother Bear protecting her cubs, his eyes growing darker and darker as Owen's explanation unfolded. _Oh, Ianto! Why didn't you share this with me? If I could get my hands on those students who made your high school life a misery, then I'd show them how a 51__st__ century guy deals with bullies. Besides … they'd all be adults now._

"Ianto's teacher began to become _too_ involved with Ianto and suggested that they could go down town for coffee; or just have a walk to help them unwind from their meetings. Don't get me wrong, Jack, this guy _never_ made sexual advances towards Ianto and as I understand it, at that time with hormones kicking in, Ianto was showing more of an interest in his fellow _female_ students. However, the 'out of school' habit of Ianto and his teacher ending their sessions with coffee or walks was becoming common knowledge to Ianto's fellow students. Well, they _misinterpreted_ these 'out-of-school meetings and some of them got quite jealous of all the attention Ianto was getting from the hottest teacher on campus!"

"So … one day after one of these 'meetings' in a coffee shop and they had parted, Ianto left and walked home, rather than catch a bus. He was going through the park on his way home, when he was grabbed by a group of teenagers, males and females, who taped his mouth and dragged him into the wooded area. At first they just all set upon him with fists and boots, giving him a helluva hiding. Then the mood turned _really_ ugly and some of the gay students there, decided to teach Ianto a hard lesson. Four of them. They raped him. Then everyone left him. Bleeding. Unconscious. The _bastards_ all just ran off and left him!"

Toshiko was crying by now and Jack was holding his arms around her. His face was pale, jaw clenched and his breathing caught in his chest which tightened with every word Owen was saying. But he remained silent.

The young medic was red with anger, his fists clenched tight. Shaking his head he continued. "Fortunately for Ianto, _one_ of the students, a female, was overcome with remorse for having been involved in the incident. And she was the _only _student who thought that Ianto might die if he didn't get to hospital. So she went home and told her parents. They acted immediately, rang for an ambulance, then drove her back to the park so they could find Ianto. They had taken blankets with them and covered him, staying by him til the ambulance came. Then they left the scene, afraid of what would happen when the Police found out. Obviously her parents realised that there was going to be a _lot_ of trouble about this and they wanted to protect their daughter."

"Rhiannon said that the hospital told her father that if Ianto had been left all night, he would have died. As it was, Ianto was still in a serious condition with fractured ribs, dislocated shoulder, extensive cuts and bruises to his body, but … his worst injuries were internal … as a result of the gang rape."

By now, tears were streaming down all of their faces. None of them wanted to hear the rest, but they knew they had to. They had all seated themselves; Owen pulled up an office chair while Jack still held Tosh in a strong embrace to steady her as the two sat on the old, battered couch.

Owen went on, his voice badly strained as rage swept through him, "The Police never caught the students, the young female never came forward and the rest of the students were too scared to point the finger. They all knew what had happened to Ianto. They were afraid it would happen to them. So the whole _bloody_ lot kept silent! When Ianto recovered, he refused to co-operate with the Police and tell them who was involved in his assault."

"Ianto recovered over time … well, his body did … but he was an emotional mess! His father tried to get him to attend counselling but he would show up for a session, then walk out after five minutes. So Jack, its little bloody wonder that Ianto went off the rails after that incident, ran wild, mixed with the wrong crowd."

"Ianto's teacher was devastated when he found out what had happened to him. When the Police couldn't get any leads in the case, his teacher tried to find out from the students. Discretely. He had no success. He did, however, learn from the rumours circulating the school, the _reason_ Ianto had been beaten and raped. Mortified that he had inadvertently been the 'reason' for Ianto's assault, he resigned and left the area."

"Of course, Ianto's father refused to let his son return to high school. _Any_ high school. He tried to get him labouring jobs to start with, but Ianto just rebelled against him. Oddly enough, Rhiannon said that this terrible incident in their lives, brought the family closer together. Rhiannon and Llewelyn made efforts through their former high school friends to find out, but they were met with a wall of silence. She said that Ianto's father tried to reach out to his son at this point. But it was too little, too late."

"The coda on this dreadful tale is that _because_ of this fucking _appalling_ attack on Ianto, his family became fiercely homophobic. And trust me, Jack, when Rhiannon was telling me this, I could see the hatred in her eyes. And no offence, Jack, but I felt that same hatred! Well … not against all gays … just those _fucking _gutless students!"

"No offence taken, Owen" Jack replied in a low growl, "I _fucking_ hate the bastards who did this to him! Gay or not! And if I ever found them … I would … I would make them _all_ suffer for their terrible crime – slowly!"

Tosh clung to Jack and in her mind, she knew she felt _exactly_ the same way as Owen and Jack. _If I find out who did this … who they are … I'd show them a few of the more creative tortures that _UNIT _put me through. And it would be very painful … and very slow._

Jack wiped his face clear, gently disentangled his arms from Toshiko and stood up. He reached out a hand to Owen's shoulder to comfort the man who sat trembling in his seat, face ashen.

"Ok team, this is what we're going to do. Tosh, you continue searching for those medicals records. I'm going to search the Police database and see if I can pull up any trace of this crime. Though I think Ianto would have dealt with these records as well. I'm also going to contact Gwen's friend, Andy. He might know which of his colleagues had dealt with this case. I intend to meet with them. Owen, I've been checking up on Dr Matlock. I want you to take over this from me, I'll send what I've found to you. I'm also going to contact Martha, tell her about this and see if she can use UNIT's resources to discretely check up on this. I intend to visit Ianto tonight, but I'd appreciate it if you, Toshiko, came with me. Is that ok?"

Tosh just nodded her head and rose from her seat. _I wish I could go to Ianto now. Comfort him. But the best thing I can do is help him here._

"We should have eaten _before_ we started this fucking discussion", muttered Owen rising from his seat and moving away from the table.

The three members of Team Torchwood walked resolutely out of the Boardroom, the cold coffees and food bags remaining untouched on the table.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Jack closed the door to his office quietly, strode to his desk and sat down. He lifted his hands to his keyboard, ready to start the search for the Police records on the vicious assault on Ianto when he was a teenager. He froze for a moment, his chest tightening with the sickening pain of Owen's revelation. Then he slumped forward in his seat, hands supporting his head and just let the waves of revulsion, horror and helplessness pour out in burning tears and choked sobs.

It took awhile for Jack to recover. But he had work to do. Now. Grabbing tissues from a box he kept in his office, ironically for his female staff when issues were emotional, he wiped his face carefully, then discarded them in his bin.

Jack waited patiently, fingers tapping lightly on the desk, as the ring tone for the Cardiff Police Station sounded in his ear. He knew they sometimes took awhile to answer depending on how busy they were. At least a typically Welsh voice answered, soft and lyrical, "Hello, Cardiff Central Police Station. How can I help you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness here", he answered, "Is Constable Andrew Davidson there please? Can I speak to him?"

The cute voice on the other end said, "I'll just see if he's available. He knows you, does he?"

"Yes", replied Jack, "One of your former policewomen, Gwen Cooper-Williams, works for me."

A soft chuckle was heard, "Oh, I see. Right oh, so I guess he does know you. Could you hold the line please, I'll just see if he can come to the phone?"

Jack listened to the hubbub of people's voices in the background. _Sounds like a busy day. Or maybe it's like that every day. I wonder how Ianto is. I hope I don't get emotional when I see him tonight. I've got to be strong for him, hold it together. And Tosh will be with me. This would be so much easier if Gwen were here. She'd know how to track those records down. Track down the officers who were in charge of the case. I hope Andy is in a co-operative mood._

"Hello? Is that you, Jack Harkness?" Andy's Welsh tones sounded in his ear.

"Hello Constable Andrew Davidson! Captain Jack Harkness here. Do you have some spare time please? I wanted to meet with you and have a chat."

"Oh. You want to meet with me. Is this about Gwen? Is she ok?"

Jack laughed softly, "Last I heard she was. Gwen and Rhys are still on their honeymoon. Gwen's not due to return to work for another three weeks."

"Well, that's a relief. Nice for some, then, isn't it? I could do with a month off work. Lucky to get a week off round here." 

"So, Andy. You don't mind me calling you Andy, do you?"

"No, of course not. I've been called worse, you know. I expect you have too. Only my Gran calls me Andrew now. Not even my parents call me that."

"Well, Andy. Would you be willing to meet with me when you have some free time? I'd be willing to buy you lunch or dinner. Anywhere you like, Andy, Cardiff's finest! On me."

"You're _not_ asking me out on a date, are you Jack? I don't swing that way, you know!"

Jack chuckled, "As _gorgeous_ as you are, Andy, no, I'm not trying to hit on you. Though I have to admit, looking at you across the dinner table would make for a pleasant view!"

"Now you just cut that out, Jack, right now! Or I'll hang up on you! Ok, so you want to meet me? To discuss something. Is it one of your 'spooky dos' then Jack?"

"I can't really discuss it over the phone, but no Andy, its not one of those. But it's very important and it's urgent. That's why I can't wait until Gwen gets back. So are you willing to meet with me?"

"Well, I'm willing to meet you. Don't know if I'll be of much help to you. And I can't really discuss any police business with you. As long as we're clear on that!"

"I understand your position, Andy, and I wouldn't want you to compromise it. I just need to talk to you. So when are you available?"

"Well, Jack, I guess it will have to be dinner then. Tonight. How about I meet you at the Cardiff Arms, say, 6.00 p.m. or thereabouts? They do a lovely Welsh stew there. Very tasty."

"Well if you're sure Andy, that you're happy to eat there. I wasn't joking when I said I'd be prepared to take you to Cardiff's finest."

"I didn't think you were, Jack. I don't normally drink there because my friends and I meet in another pub. But for great pub meals, Jack? Cardiff Arms is the best in the city!"

"Great! I'll see you at the Cardiff Arms, 6.00 p.m. And thank you Andy. I appreciate this."

"Don't mention it, Jack. I'll see you then. Bye for now."

"Good-bye Andy."

Jack let a small sigh of relief escape his lips. He looked at his monitor, then changed his mind. He wanted to talk with Owen and Tosh before he started hunting through the Police database. He got out of his chair, walked out of his office and came down the stairs where Tosh and Owen were working at their stations.

"Are we due any Rift spikes?" he asked Tosh, leaning over her desk.

"No, Jack. Not until the day after tomorrow. There's a small one due then at 10.15 a.m. I don't think we'll have any problems. Until a small, _vicious_ alien comes through."

"Good. Any luck on the NHS database yet, Tosh?"

"No, Jack, not yet. But it's just a process of elimination at the moment. I'm searching through for a 'trace' Jack. A residue of what might have been on the database, but has been removed. I've already found several traces, but they're not what we want. I think I'll recognise Ianto's trace though, when I see it."

"Oh. And why is that?"

Toshiko looked up at Jack with a faint smirk, "You shouldn't have to ask me that, Jack. You know I've been able to detect when Ianto's deleted sections of CCTV. And he's good when it comes to 'looping' the footage … but not good enough."

"A-ha, Toshiko! So you've been _spying_ on us! Seen anything interesting? Learnt any new tricks?"

Toshiko blushed prettily and answered, "It's not like that, Jack and you know it! Deleting footage is a security risk. I don't know how many times I've told you and Ianto!"

"Yeah, Harkness!" piped up Owen, "You and teaboy should _confine_ your nocturnal activities to your bunker. Where there isn't any CCTV. Or deep in the bowels of the Archives. Better still … just go to Ianto's flat!"

"Okay, okay Owen!" Jack replied holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Anyway. Just wanted to let you know I'm meeting with Andy Davidson the evening. I want to see if he can find out who the officers were in charge of Ianto's assault case. They might still be working there."

Owen frowned, then said, "I don't think Andy would be happy to give you any information about Police business. Even if the case is closed. Which I believe it is. It's a damn nuisance Gwen isn't here. She'd be able to get us that information."

"I know, Owen, but like I said before, I'm _not_ contacting her for Torchwood business while she's on her honeymoon. _Especially _concerning this matter. Gwen would really be upset about this, just as we are, and she'd want to come straight back and start working on it. I'm not going to let that happen."

"Yeah, well, I understand that. I'm just saying … Gwen would have been the best for this."

Jack shook his head despondently, "We'll just have to do what we can ourselves. And hope that Andy will help us."

"By the way, Tosh. Have you emailed Gwen? About her honeymoon photos she sent us."

"Yes, of course. I _always_ check my emails, Jack. And I'll probably email her again tonight. You should too, Owen. And you, Jack. Gwen will get suspicious if we don't keep in touch with her."

"Yeah, well, she shouldn't", Owen interrupted harshly glaring at the Captain, "She's on her bloody _honeymoon_ and the only person she should be focused on is Rhys. Don't think it's a good idea that _you_ contact her, Jack. Only feeds her obsession with you, doesn't it? And it won't help matters much when she returns if she thinks she's coming home to her 'dream lover'. Imagine how that will sit with Ianto, having to watch you two 'eye fuck' each other … again! We're not going to be able to save him a second time, Jack … it will be _too_ late."

Tosh flinched visibly as she realised that what Owen said was true. She remembered the way Gwen had ogled Jack, even on her wedding day. Remembered the flirty looks she gave the Captain when they were dancing … almost challenging him to lean down and kiss her. Gwen hadn't looked like she gave a damn about either Rhys or Ianto when she had been locked in Jack's arms on the dance floor.

Jack glared menacingly back at Owen, resisting the urge to punch him for the young medic's caustic, but accurate words, "I _told_ you it would be different when Gwen comes back. I will behave _differently_ towards her. What's happened with Ianto gave me the 'wake up' call I needed. And it confirmed for me where my heart truly lies … with Ianto."

"Yeah, Jack?" retorted Owen, disbelief evident in his voice, "Well, we'll see, won't we?"

"Owen, stop this _" Tosh cried out, seeing the pain in Jack's eyes at his words.

"No, Tosh. I can't blame _either_ of you for thinking badly of me. I've behaved like a _bastard_ towards Ianto. Treated him badly, knowing how much he cared for me. And I nearly paid the _ultimate_ price for that! I don't _deserve _the love Ianto gives me. I know that. But I do love him, Owen. And I'm going to start showing him how much he means to me … if he lets me."

Both Owen and Tosh saw the play of emotions across Jack's face as he spoke; saw bitter remorse, anguish, determination and for the first time … the depth of Jack's love for Ianto. Tosh shivered. Owen nodded.

"Right then, you two", Owen said, snapping everyone out of the unpleasant conversation, "Idle hands here, back to work!"

Jack shot a grateful glance at the medic, then addressed Toshiko, "By the way, because I'm meeting Andy this evening, early, I won't be joining you around at Ianto's until later on. Probably be there by about 8.00 o'clock. So you're okay to see him by yourself til then?"

"Of course. He's my best friend. And I won't let my feelings get the better of me. He'll never know that I know about his past."

"Good", grinned Jack, "Pick up takeaways on your way to his flat. Come and see me before you leave, I'll give you the money for it."

Tosh glared at him, "I think I can pick up the tab for this, Jack. He _is _my best friend, after all."

"Okay, Tosh" Jack smiled, raising his hands in mock surrender, "I won't interfere. Right, I'll get back to trying to hack into that Police database." Then he turned around and headed quickly back up to this office; his mind still reeling with the memory of how he had betrayed Ianto at Gwen's wedding, his heart still hurting from how he had nearly lost Ianto because of his actions.

"Just hang in there, Ianto", Jack muttered to himself as he sat at his desk, keying quickly into his computer, "I'm here for you, cariad. I'm going to look after you from now on. And I'm going to _love _you … if you'll let me."

Jack's hand moved to turn his old radio on, deftly turning the volume down so as not to annoy Owen or Tosh working below. And he listened as the opening strains of an old pop song began to play.

_As I walk this land of broken dreams  
I have visions of many things  
Happiness is just an illusion  
Filled with sadness and confusion,_

_What becomes of the broken hearted  
Who had love that's now departed?  
I know I've got to find  
Some kind of peace of mind  
Maybe._

_The fruits of love grow all around  
But for me they come a tumbling' down.  
Every day heartaches grow a little stronger  
I can't stand this pain much longer_

_I walk in shadows  
Searching for light  
Cold and alone  
No comfort in sight,  
Hoping and praying for someone who cares  
Always moving but going' nowhere_

_What becomes of the broken hearted  
Who had love that's now departed?  
I know I've got to find  
Some kind of peace of mind  
Help me._

_I'm searching though I don't succeed,  
Someone's love, there's a growing need.  
All is lost, there's no place for beginning,  
All that's left is an unhappy ending._

_Now what becomes of the broken-hearted  
Who had love that's now departed?  
I know I've got to find  
Some kind of peace of mind_

_I'll be searching everywhere  
Just to find someone to care.  
I'll be looking every day  
I know I've gotta find a way_

_Nothings gonna stop me now  
I'll find a way somehow  
I'll be searching everywhere  
I know I've gotta find a way  
I'll be looking every day  
I know I've gotta find a way  
Nothings gonna stop me now  
I'll find a way somehow_

_What becomes of the broken hearted  
Who had love that's now departed?  
Nothings gonna stop me now  
I'll find a way somehow_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Jack was starting to get really frustrated. He wasn't the technical genius that Toshiko was, but he could usually hack into databases pretty easily. The Police database, however, proved to be more difficult to access than he first imagined. _Dammit! I'm no amateur but I can't find a way in here. I can't pull Tosh off her search on the NHS database because we need that information. Guess I'll be doing a lot of sweet talking with Andy and hope he's prepared to co-operate. Owen's right. This is definitely one time we need Gwen to help us get the information we need. _

Jack had reached the point of pulling his hair out, when the phone rang and he jumped about a foot high in his seat. Grabbing it, he answered with his usual, "Jack Harkness here."

"Hi there, Jack! It's Martha. I haven't heard from you, so just wanted to check how everything is. How is Ianto?"

"Hi Martha. He's on the mend, physically that is. Look, I'm sorry I haven't got back to you but something has cropped up. Something _major_, Martha and we're trying to get the information gathered for Dr Matlock."

"Okay Jack, what is it?" Martha asked, concern in her voice.

"Look, I don't really want to discuss this over the phone. We're gathering some background information on Ianto which I know Dr Matlock is going to need before he sees him. We only have sketchy details now, at best. I'm going to ask you to wait until you come here and I'll meet you to discuss it in person."

"Sounds serious, Jack. If you give me some basic idea of what the situation is, perhaps I can help?"

"Thanks Miss Nightingale, but I think we have it covered."

"Alright, Jack but if you change your mind, you have my number. Should I be worried about this?"

"No, definitely not. Let's just say that it probably goes a long way to explaining why Ianto is as emotionally vulnerable as he is. And leave it at that."

"Hmmm. Well … if you say so, Jack. And how are you all coping? Especially you, Jack."

"We're bearing up. It's been a very stressful time for us, but we're working together."

"Glad to hear it. Okay, Jack, well it's just a few days now til I see you so I'll call the day before I leave. You and your team take care of each other … doctor's orders!"

Jack laughed at Martha's attempt at a stern voice, "We will … and give that gorgeous fiancé of yours a kiss from Captain Jack!"

It was Martha's turn to laugh as she hung up. Jack stared for a moment at the phone. It was only after the call ended that Jack wondered whether Martha might have been able to use her medical contacts to access the information they needed. He sighed. _Well … if we don't come up with anything, I guess I can always ring her. I'd ask Rhiannon but her homophobia makes the situation a bit trickier. And I can't push Owen at the moment. He's too upset after hearing what he did from Rhiannon. No. Looks like I'll have to hope that Tosh comes up with something and Andy is willing to co-operate._

Jack closed his eyes trying to push back all that Owen had shared earlier. He needed to focus on how to deal with this situation and not let his anger distort his judgement. Now was not the time for precipitous action. He was hoping to be able to _charm_ Andy into helping him … or failing that, he'd play his _Torchwood _card. _It will have to be handled delicately. I need the information but I can't tell Andy the reason why it's needed now. I'll have to come up with a cover story._

A loud exclamation was heard from downstairs, followed by the sound of running feet on the stairs. Jack opened his eyes as his door flew open and Owen, his face flushed, stalked over to stand next to Jack.

Owen took a deep breath, then exclaimed, "She's done it, Jack. Tosh has found the deleted records!"

Jack's face broke out in a grin as he jumped out of his seat, pushed past Owen and ran out of his office and down the stairs, followed closely by the medic.

Tosh turned to Jack, triumph in the huge smile on her face, "It's here, Jack, its all here. Ianto's efforts were very good … just not good enough for me!"

"I knew you could do it, Tosh! That's great!" Jack enthused to his techno genius.

All three turned to stare intently at Tosh's monitor, their excitement gradually dissipating in the cold, harsh light of Ianto's hospital record on the assault. Owen occasionally interpreted the medical references and clinical tone of the report.

By the end of the reading, all three were sober. Jack broke the tension, keeping his voice steady as he said, "Okay, I need you to print this out, Tosh and send a copy through to me. You've done a great job, Tosh. Thank you."

Owen put a comforting arm around Tosh's shoulders as she sat there staring at the screen, tears pooling in her eyes, "I know it's hard for us seeing it here as cold fact. But this will help us help Ianto, Tosh. Well done."

Turning to Jack and seeing reflected in Jack's blue eyes the rising anger he himself felt, Owen said, "It was a horrific attack on him. He was lucky to survive because it was a life-threatening situation. That young girl and the hospital staff … they all saved his life, Jack. Remember to keep that in perspective."

Jack just nodded grimly but Owen knew he wasn't seeing that against the odds, Ianto Jones had survived. Although there would definitely be some serious emotional issues buried deep inside the young archivist, Ianto had proved that he had the strength needed to carry on.

"Martha rang just before and I'm going to ring her back. Tell her what happened to Ianto when he was a teenager. Then I'll email the report through to her. I'm sure Dr Matlock will appreciate reading through this beforehand.So Tosh. Before you go home tonight, would you please try finding the Police reports of the vicious attack on Ianto? Despite there being no positive outcome in the end for that case, at least it will show us what the Police did at the time. And Owen, if you're not busy I'd appreciate it if you could feed Myfanwy and Janet. Then come up to my office."

With a brief nod, Jack walked away back upstairs. Once in his office, Jack rang Martha.

"Hey Martha, it's me again."

"Jack! Has something happened? Is Ianto alright?"

"Yes he is, Martha. His sister Rhiannon is with him during the day. Tosh and I are visiting him tonight."

"I'm glad to hear it, Jack. But you didn't ring me just to tell me that, did you?"

"No. I'm going to email you a hospital report, Martha. It concerns Ianto when he was a young teenager, but I believe it's something that you and Dr Matlock need to see before you meet with him."

"Give me an idea of what this is about."

"Toshiko hacked into the NHS database today to retrieve his medical record."

"Oh no, Jack. You should have told me before Toshiko did that. I could have used my position as a Doctor to pull those records. And don't forget, I work for UNIT so it would have strengthened my position. Aaron could have done the same with no problem. Why didn't you ask me?"

"Because Ianto managed to hack into the NHS database and remove the record. Tosh has worked closely on databases with Ianto because he's like a back-up for her. Not with everything, but still a helluva lot. She had to find his 'trace' and she's familiar with it because she's sometimes had to retrieve footage here in the Hub that Ianto has … well … deleted."

"Oh hell, Jack! He was able to do that? And Tosh? Well, I am impressed. So what's on his medical record?"

Jack's voice hitched as he answered, "Rhiannon told Owen that Ianto was a target for bullies at high school. To cut a long story short, he was often beaten up. Not seriously, but he still endured this over a long period of time. Not sure exactly how long that was. The last time it happened they grabbed him, taped his mouth and dragged him into nearby woods. They beat him very badly and four guys … four guys raped him, Martha. Then the gang left him for dead. One remorseful young teenager blew this whistle and her parents accompanied her back to the scene of the crime. The young girl's family had already called for an ambulance. Things began to go seriously wrong for Ianto after that. Can you blame him? He was taken to hospital, his life hanging by a thread."

"The Police tried to get information about the assault but were not successful. I imagine the file would be closed now. Tosh is busy trying to get into the Police database and I reckon she'll succeed. After all, she cracked the NHS database so it's just a matter of time now."

"When he recovered, Ianto refused to co-operate with the Police to help catch those bastards. His father tried to get him into counselling, but he wouldn't co-operate. Kept running away from it all. So we know it's all bottled up inside him."

"Martha. There's something else you need to know about what I have just related to you. Ianto hacked into both the NHS _and _Police databases and removed those records. Must have been before or during his time at Torchwood One. And like Toshiko was telling me earlier … he's _good, _but not that good!"

"Ohhh, Jack! I'm so sorry. That is just too … just too … no, I can't find the right words. Send me the records ASAP. This will really help Aaron. I'll send it to him today."

"Martha. I know that Ianto's problems with me are _my _fault and they are a separate issue from his past. But if I'd known Ianto had been carrying around _this_ kind of baggage … well, I'd have helped get him to professional help sooner."

"I know you would have, Jack. But you're doing it for him now. That's what counts. If he's as resistant to counselling as he was in the past, you're all going to have to support him. If he's never been able to deal with this issue appropriately, that is, with professional care, then it's going to be pretty hard going for him."

"I know, Martha. I had to put my 'Captain' hat on and virtually _order _him to counselling. He's not happy about it, but he is willing to go."

"Just as long as you understand, Jack, that he may be initially willing to co-operate, but when the going gets tough for him in counselling, then he's gonna want to run! Owen should be aware of that, I'm sure. It will be hard going for all of you, Jack. Really stressful at times because he will be going up and down emotionally during and after the sessions."

"Yeah, we understand. And we're going to be ready for it. Owen will be the best to monitor Ianto here at the Hub. We _all _will be keeping an eye on him … we're Torchwood!"

"One thing I forgot to mention, Jack. Ianto will have to be formerly assessed by a psychiatrist before moving onto a psychologist. It is standard procedure. Aaron will be bringing one of his friends in for this. He may be required to take a course of medication."

"No problem, Martha. I'm grateful for all the help you're giving him."

"Jack. I know I may have been a bit harsh in my email to you. But the thing is … do you think Ianto should be working at a stressful place like Torchwood? He's had _so _much happen to him Jack and he's so young. Canary Wharf was devastating enough and of course, what happened with Lisa. But all those events did was build on the shaky foundation _after _his assault."

Jack paused, feeling the familiar ache in his chest rise up. The mere _thought _of Ianto leaving Torchwood … leaving him … was too difficult to deal with. But he knew that if it was the _best _alternative for Ianto, then he would do everything he could to help Ianto into a new life … even though it would leave him with a broken heart.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Anyway Martha, we're both busy people and I'm grateful for the time you've given me already. I'll email you that report."

"Of course, Jack. Okay then. I'll say goodbye. Love to your team, especially Ianto. And like I've said before and will keep on saying … look after yourself Jack!"

"You too, Martha. And thank you." Then Jack hung up and put his head in his hands. _Ianto was good with me last time I saw him. What if he's not tonight? Martha is right. He will be going up and down in his emotions. Although it was good when I saw him last. We were connecting again. He was trusting me. But he is still fragile. I can sense it when I'm with him._

Sighing deeply, Jack turned to his computer and opened up his emails. He quickly opened the one Tosh had sent him with the report attached, then attaching it to a new email and adding a brief note, he sent it off to Martha Jones. He told Martha how very negatively Ianto's family had taken the assault. Which of course, was completely understandable.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Jack sat at his desk trying to focus on the report in his hand that required his signature, but his mind was on his conversation with Martha. _I have to snap out of this. I'm never going to clear this backlog unless I really start to focus on my work. We're lucky the Rift is unusually quiet so we can all deal with our backlog. Hmmm. I wonder how the others are coping with their backlog. Maybe I should check that._

Moving out of his chair and out the door to the landing, Jack looked down at Tosh, her eyes focused on her monitor while her fingers were flying across the keyboard. Owen was at his workstation working nearly as intently at his keyboard.

"Hey guys! I know the Rift has been quiet over the last week or so and I just wondered, considering how intensely we've been involved with Ianto, how you're all getting along with your backlog."

Without lifting her eyes from her screen when she heard Jack yell down to them, she raised her voice and answered, "No problem, Jack. I cleared all my backlog before the wedding, just as Gwen did before she left. I've been working on Ianto's backlog in between working on finding his deleted files. Should be finished in a couple of days."

Owen looked up at Jack and smirked at his boss, remembering when he had been in Jack's office just before how there were mounds of reports covering at least 90% of the Captain's desk.

"I'm the same as Tosh and Gwen. Managed to clear up my backlog too, the bulk of which forms at least one of those mounds on your desk. You know, you have enough to pile all those mounds into one large heap … enough for your own mountain. Of course, then all you'd have to do is think up a name for it, Harkness? How about _Mount Tardy _or _Mount Procras _… that being short for _procrastination_? Or maybe just _Mount Toohard? _Ooops! Innuendo implied but not intended."

Jack scowled as he met the medic's eyes, not bothering to reply and turned and walked back into his office, the sound of Owen's laughter following him. He slammed his door shut. _Bastard. _ _Next time he wants to leave work early … NO!_

He realised with a shock after seating himself down, that the encounter with Owen had cleared his mind of all pressing matters other than his backlog. Jack allowed himself a small smirk and lifting up his pen, he began …

The Captain had made an appreciable dent in the largest mound when Toshiko knocked on his door. "Come in", he said in a distracted tone. Toshiko entered his office, a huge smile on her pretty face.

Jack's head lifted up and seeing the look on her face, he beamed at her, "You've done it, Tosh, haven't you?"

"Of course", she responded, satisfaction and pride in her voice, "and it's now sitting in your inbox."

"Toshiko Sato, what would we do without you?" Jack replied, getting up and walking over to the young Japanese genius and pulling her into a hug.

"Get absolutely _nowhere, _Jack", she answered with a laugh, "so I'll leave you to peruse it in peace." With a happy nod, she moved out of his embrace and walked out of his office.

Jack flicked his computer on, pulled a pad and pen into the clear space on his desk and waited, musing to himself. _You're brilliant, Tosh. And I don't think you realise just how brilliant you are. If it wasn't for bloody UNIT, Tosh could be earning a small fortune in business for herself. That reminds me. I'll get Ianto to help me write up a permanent contract for Tosh. Hmmm. She really deserves a raise. A BIG raise. I think I can wrangle that for her._

Before opening Tosh's email, Jack noticed a new email from Gwen sitting there also. He paused. _Why is Gwen emailing me? Why doesn't she just relax and enjoy her honeymoon? She'll be back in three weeks time and once Torchwood gets it's claws back in her, she'll wish she was back with Rhys in Spain._

Sighing, he flicked it open irritably, then stopped, staring in disbelief when he read her brief message:

_Jack_

_Andy has just rung me and told me he's meeting with you tonight because you want to discuss something with him, he presumes a police case. What's the problem, Jack and do you need me to help?_

_Now don't panic, Jack, of course I'm not going to come home from my honeymoon – Rhys would divorce me! You know I've got my laptop with me so if it's something that isn't too time-consuming or complicated, then I'm sure I could manage._

_Ring me and let me know. I'd rather that than an email response … so I can hear your sexy voice again, Jack. I've been missing you._

_Love Gwen_

Jack's throat tightened, then he let the breath he had been holding out in an loud expletive, "_Fuck!_" He didn't know which was worse … Andy telling Gwen about their meeting, or Gwen's last paragraph. Both were pretty bad. _I'm not ringing you, Gwen. You'll just try and wheedle out of me why I want to meet with Andy. And as for missing me? Sexy voice? You might just be kidding around Gwen, but somehow, I don't think you are. Poor bloody Rhys. _But deep down inside, Jack knew that he was to blame for Gwen's attitude … leading her on … flirting with her at her wedding. Yes. He was to blame for letting Gwen's infatuation with him carry on into her marriage. _I'll deal with this when she comes home. Set the record straight about Ianto and me. And spend less time with her … especially alone. I nearly lost Ianto … I can't risk that again!_

With a determined look on his face, Jack opened the email from Tosh, then opened the attachment. Taking a long draught of water from his bottle he began to read.

After an hour having reread it three times over and taken some notes, Jack put his pen down and rubbed his hands over his face, feeling fatigue wash over him. He'd written down the names of the detectives in charge of the case. No witnesses … willing to come forward. Just the ambulance driver and his partner's account of what happened when they arrived on the scene, talked to the man and his teenage daughter, neither of whom were willing to give their names. The young girl had given them details of exactly what happened and a rough timeframe. She had told them that when four of the students had held Ianto down and raped him, like all of the girls present, she couldn't watch and had just cried throughout Ianto's muffled screams.

The general description given to the police for the two the ambulance men had spoken with, was far too vague … it could have fit any number of middle-aged men and young girls in Newport.

He read how the detectives had conducted a number of interviews over the two months but without witnesses willing to make statements, including the reluctant victim himself, they had no leads … they had no case. They had tried haranguing Ianto to make him give them names, tried 'guilt-tripping' him but he remain stubbornly silent, convinced in his own haunted mind that the students would _never _harass anyone else … he would be their only victim.

Though not as gut-wrenching as the hospital records had been, detailing each and every one of Ianto's horrific injuries, it was still draining Jack of his emotional reserves. He checked his notes one more time, then carefully folder the papers and placed them in one of his inner pockets.

Glancing at the clock, 4.45 p.m., Jack decided he needed a long shower to recover and then change for his dinner with Andy. Moving out of his office, he looked down on Owen and Tosh, still engrossed in their screens.

"Hey you two", he called out to them, "time to call it a night. Thanks for everything you've done today, I know it's been hard. I'm going to make it up to you two soon. Owen, if you need to come in later tomorrow, don't worry about it. Tosh, I'll catch you later at Ianto's. Maybe I'll bring some dessert around for us."

Owen and Tosh looked up at Jack and both called out their thanks as they hurriedly closed down their computers, grabbed their coats and walked out of the Hub together. Jack sighed softly and moved down into his bunker, pulled some casual clothes out of his drawers and headed for the tiny bathroom to shower and shave. He made a mental note to pack a small bag with a change of clothes. He'd need them when he left Ianto's for work in the morning.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Toshiko had gone straight home when she left work, to shower and change. When she was ready to leave her flat, she rang Ianto and asked him what takeaways he'd like for dinner. He told her he could kill an Indian curry. Toshiko smiled as she placed the phone order for an Indian hot curry for Ianto and butter chicken for herself, with extra rote bread and satay sauce. She then grabbed a couple of bottles of white wine from her fridge that she had placed there that morning.

Toshiko paused in the act of reaching for her coat, uncharacteristically nipping her lower lip nervously. She then headed back to the kitchen, opened one of the cupboards above the bench and pulled down a wine glass. Opening the fridge, she got out the opened bottle of wine and filled the glass to the brim.

_I need this. I need something to brace me before seeing Ianto. I told Jack I'd be fine to see him on my own til he comes, but I don't feel fine now. I feel like my gut is twisting inside of me. I'm trying to hide the nightmare that's comes from your past, Ianto. I'm trying to believe I can cope with what I've read today. But I'm not really that strong. Oh god, I can't believe that you've had so much pain in your life. How could anyone want to hurt you like that? It's just like back in the warehouse … those … those cannibals. Hurting us … wanting us … oh shit!_

Uncharacteristically, Toshiko drained the contents of her glass with several deep gulps, drops spilling from her lips and down her top. _Damn. I think I feel how Ianto was feeling when I heard his thoughts with the pendant. I feel like … 'like rats are in my stomach' … 'like there isn't an inch of me that doesn't hurt' … oh Ianto, my beautiful Ianto! How have you survived so much horror and pain in your life? I wish I could take it away from you, or maybe even Owen. I wish Jack could take it all away. But we can't. None of us can. We can only be there at your side to help you through this._

Toshiko reached for the bottle on the bench and drained the contents into her glass. It nearly spilled over the rim so leaning down, she carefully sipped at it til the golden liquid dropped a few millimetres below the rim. Then she picked it up and taking a few calming breaths, drank it slowly, but steadily til the glass emptied.

Placing the empty glass back on the bench, Toshiko straightened her shoulders, checked her reflection in the hall mirror and walked out the door. In five minutes, she was parking her car and picking up the takeaways, inhaling the delicious aroma from the boxes in the carry bag.

In just a few minutes, Toshiko found herself outside Ianto's door, politely knocking as she always did. She heard movement from inside, a muffled 'I'm coming', then the door was opened to reveal a decidedly ruffled Ianto. She gave him a cheeky smirk as she arched her eyebrow at his dishevelled hair, sticking out at all angles. _Definitely not the elegant Archivist I'm used to working with._

Grunting cheekily at her expression, he deadpanned, "Butler's night off. Hard to get staff to work late, these days." She suddenly brightened and laughed, glad to see some of her old Ianto back.

She followed him into the dining room where he had a couple of wine glasses and plates set. Tosh couldn't help but smile as she saw the vase in the centre of the table, boasting a large bunch of golden chrysanthemums with the condiments set out around it.

"Rhiannon?" she queried, nodding towards the flowers.

"No, actually they're from her friend, Susan. We all grew up together on the same estate. Rhi told Susan that I had had an accident. Well, Susan had insisted on accompanying her to visit me today and we had to have a reason for my bandaged arms."

"So what did you tell her?" Tosh asked as they sat down to their meal.

"Well, Rhi had already provided her with an 'explanation'. Because I work in a tourist office, Rhi told her that there'd been some tourists in who had really rowdy kids running around. Apparently there was a glass counter in my office and she said that in an attempt to stop the kids from wreaking havoc, I lunged for them, missed and tripped, falling into the glass counter and shattering it."

"Inventive … gaping holes in it, of course."

"My feelings exactly, Tosh. I had to try and 'fill' those gaping holes with explanations for Susan as to why I had only hurt my arms, why wasn't anyone else injured if they were presumably, fairly close to me. And why did Rhi need to come and visit me every day when it was obvious I was on the mend."

"Hmmm", Tosh replied, having finished a delicious mouthful of butter chicken, "the kind of questions she asked make me wonder if she suspected there was more to what she was being told, than meets the eye?"

"Exactly. But Rhi just blustered her way through the questions, then distracted her with … wait for it … a detailed description of exactly how _gorgeous _my boss is! Oddly enough, it worked! So now Susan wants to meet the _dashing _Captain Jack!"

Tosh laughed along with Ianto as they both imagined Jack preening like a peacock when he heard about that. "Best we don't tell him, Ianto. His head is big enough!"

"You're probably right, Tosh. But I know Susan and she _really _wants to meet him after Rhi's glowing report!"

They finished their meal, did the dishes together, and then took their glasses of wine to relax in front of the TV. The news was on and they both made snarky comments at the various items that passed for news these days.

Ianto turned to Tosh and asked, "How long is the Rift due to be quiet? Have there been any small spikes? Any weevils? Artefacts?"

"No," Tosh stated, pleased that this was at least the truth, "things are pretty quiet at work and Owen and I have caught up on all our backlog." Then she suddenly laughed and Ianto raised an eyebrow.

Toshiko suppressed her laughter before it got out of hand so she could explain. "We've all caught up on our backlog and I've managed to keep most of yours at bay. But Jack … well, Owen made this funny comment today about Jack piling his paperwork into one huge pile … you know, shape it into a mountain. Then he came up with several suggestions for names for it. I think one name was 'Mount Procras' – short for procrastination and another was 'Mount Toohard'. I can't remember the other one."

Then Tosh burst into another fit of laughter, with Ianto joining her loudly. They finally calmed down and Ianto stated, "That's brilliant, Tosh. I bet Jack wasn't impressed." Tosh just shook her head, unable to answer.

They watched another an English comedy show following the news over cups of Ianto's wonderful coffee while they waited for Jack. Ianto had asked why he was late because he hadn't explained before he left in the morning.

Tosh just spun him a story about Jack having to check on something that cropped up in his reports, but she wasn't sure exactly what it was. _At least I'm not lying. After reading the police report, I don't see why Jack had to go ahead with the dinner with Andy. Surely he had all the information he needed, coupled with the NHS report, to hand over to Martha and Dr Matlock. What could he possibly hope to find out from Andy when he probably wasn't even there at the time? Andy would have been at high school, same as Ianto._

Tosh sobered as she pondered this in her mind. Ianto picked up and gently asked her, "What's wrong, Tosh? What's the problem?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about, Ianto", she answered too quickly, too brightly, "you know Jack. He's sometimes like a dog with a bone when he gets his teeth into a case."

Ianto sensed there was something Tosh wasn't saying, but he knew his friend too well to know that she wasn't going to come out with it. Her fake 'cheeriness' suddenly plastered on her face was as effective a shield as his own. He let it go.

They were nicely settled with their refills of wine, ready to watch a good drama coming up in a few minutes at 7.30 p.m. when Ianto's cell phone rang.

As he reached over to grab it off the coffee table, Tosh piped up, "It's probably Jack wanting to know what dessert we want. He's picking it up on his way over here. Tell him I want a strawberry mousse."

Ianto chuckled and thinking Tosh was probably right, didn't bother to look at the caller display. His face assumed a deep frown when he heard the voice at the other end.

"Hello, Ianto? It's Gwen here."

"G-Gwen?", Ianto stuttered. Tosh immediately stiffened and stared towards Ianto.

"Yes, sweetheart. How are you feeling now? Tosh emailed me to say you had some kind of virus. Are you better now?"

"Um … yeah, getting there Gwen. Honeymoon going well?"

"It's wonderful! Marvellous! Brilliant! It's going to be hard for Rhys and I to return to the real world. Spain is just beautiful!"

"Good. I'm glad it's going well."

"Look, I'm sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to ask if you knew why Jack was meeting Andy for dinner tonight? Andy rang me earlier today to let me know and he was a bit worried about it. I know they're probably at dinner now and I've already emailed Jack this morning asking him to ring me tonight. He's probably coming to you afterwards since you're not well enough to be at the Hub. So I was just wondering if you could tell me what case Jack is so interested in learning about. No-one's kept me updated while I've been here and the news hasn't shown anything of interest to Torchwood. So … can you tell me, Ianto?"

"Gwen, no, I can't. The team haven't told me about what they're working on, but Tosh did mention Jack was working on some file. Look, Tosh is here with me. I'll pass her over and you can talk to her."

Toshiko reacted immediately and took the phone off Ianto, calming her breathing down as best she could after the shocks she had received when she heard him answer the phone and then when he mentioned a case Jack was working on.

"Hi Gwen. Look, you're on your honeymoon. You shouldn't be worrying about us. There's nothing to worry about, honestly. You know Jack, makes mountains out of molehills. The Rift has been quiet, we haven't had much work on so if you ask me, Jack's just wanting to find _something _to run around for, rather than face the mountain of paperwork he's got on his desk."

"Well … it didn't sound like that to Andy. Jack rang him at the police station. He told him he wanted to meet Andy and that it was _important _and that it was _urgent. _And Jack told him he couldn't discuss it over the phone."

"I see. I can't really say, Gwen. I've no idea why Jack wanted to meet Andy tonight. I can't see why he would want to, because honestly, there's nothing we've got on at the moment that warrants it. Like I said, Gwen, there's nothing to worry about. I think Andy has probably misunderstood Jack. It'll be apparent to him by now."

"It still sounds a bit odd to me, Tosh. I had asked Jack in my email to ring me tonight, but I think I'll just ring him myself later and find out what's going on. I know Andy well, I worked with him, remember? And he's definitely not the sort of person to _misunderstand_ things. Nor is he the kind of person to over react."

"Well … all I can say, Gwen, is that I think you're barking up the wrong tree this time. And anyway, how does Rhys feel about you taking your 'work with you' on your honeymoon? You're not being fair to him, are you Gwen? He's going to think that you just want to be in contact with Jack, isn't he?"

"Tosh! What are you saying? Andy rang _me, _not the other way round! I honestly wouldn't be giving Torchwood a second thought if he hadn't contacted me today! Rhys knows about it because he answered the call from Andy. And yeah, he's not happy about it but he knows me well enough to see that I just want to _know _what it's all about. It isn't as if I'm going to coming rush back or anything. And Rhys is fine with occasional work calls to or from Jack. He's not bothered."

"Oh. I just thought he might be. Look, sorry about that outburst, Gwen. Out of line. I think I know what it _might _be about, so I'll check online when I get home. You know I can link to the servers from my place, don't you? Then I'll give you a call. Jack hasn't told Owen or me about it, so I doubt if he'll be forthcoming with you. Just let's call it, a bit of Tosh's specialty sleuthing, shall we? Have we got a deal?"

"Yeah, you're right Tosh. He's tight-lipped when he wants to be and you're probably right. He wouldn't tell me if he hasn't told any of you. Okay then. Text me first, then I'll ring you."

"No, Gwen. I will ring you. That's fair since you've rung here already. Okay, then, love to Rhys and make sure you do _enjoy _the rest of your honeymoon. Bye for now."

"Bye Tosh and catch you later."

Toshiko closed the phone and laid it back down on the coffee table, then turned to see Ianto's intense gaze upon her. Her heart plummeted down to her stomach when she saw the burning questions in his eyes.

"What the hell is going on, Tosh? And don't try and fob me off with those 'plausible' excuses you fed Gwen. I could see your face, Tosh and you were lying through your teeth. But first of all … exactly why is Jack meeting Andy for dinner tonight?"

Toshiko bit her lip and lowered her eyes, unable to keep them on Ianto. She sighed, then drew a deep breath. _What am I supposed to do now? What am I supposed to say? What can I say? Where the hell are you, Jack? I need you … right now!_

Startling her out of her reverie, Toshiko's phone began ringing out the Japanese lullaby she had programmed into it. Quickly she glanced down at the display and saw Jack's name. She answered it immediately.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you all once again for your wonderful reviews – they are really appreciated. I keep trying to bring a meaningful reconciliation to Jack and Ianto, but then an angsty idea comes to me and I have to run with it. Just for the record, I know I said in an earlier note that the story would skip along, but at the moment it feels right to chronicle the week before Ianto's first counselling session, to set the scene day by day. I hope you are all still enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Cheers!_

**Chapter 23**

"Jack! Are you coming round now?"

"Yes, Tosh, just thought I'd see what you both wanted me to pick up for dessert. Is something wrong?"

"Hold on, Jack", answered Tosh turning to the young Welshman, "what dessert do you want, Ianto? I'm having strawberry mousse."

"Umm, chocolate mousse for me", Ianto replied, his keen eyes showing that he would only allow the interruption to order dessert before resuming his serious talk with Tosh.

"Jack, Ianto wants a chocolate mousse and I'll have strawberry. And Gwen rang Ianto. Wanted to know about your dinner with Andy and the case you're working on. I said I'd be in touch with her later tonight. And Ianto wants to know what's going on, so I guess you can enlighten us both when you come."

"Geez, _thanks _Tosh. _Bloody _Gwen_. _Of course, Andy rang her and told her about the dinner, damn it! Look, tonight is not the best time to discuss this, so I'm going to see if Ianto will come into the Hub with me tomorrow morning. We're going to have to tell him, but I think it would be best to wait til we're all there. I reckon we're all pretty shattered from today and we're going to need all our strength and resources when we tell him tomorrow. But Tosh … I don't want Gwento know about _any_ of this. Andy knows pretty much everything and I've asked him to keep it from Gwen. He said he would this time, due to the seriousness of the issue. I trust him."

"Well, okay Jack. We'll see you in a bit." Toshiko clicked off the phone and turned to face Ianto who was just staring intently at her.

"Ianto", she started, nervousness evident in her voice, "we'll wait til Jack comes round. Then he's going to talk to us all about it. Is that okay with you?"

Ianto remained silent for a few minutes, then slowly nodded his head. "I'd better prepare the coffee to have with our dessert."

He gave her a small smile as he got up, but his smile never reached his eyes. Tosh followed him out to the kitchen and standing in the doorway asked, "How are you, Ianto? And I _really_ want you to tell me how you are."

"Better. Slowly. Having Rhi round here during the day has been a mixed blessing. But at least it gives us time to connect again. We haven't had much to do with each other in recent years. Well … until I started dating Lisa and then introduced her to Rhiannon and her family. They loved her."

"And Jack? How are you feeling about Jack."

Ianto paused in his preparations and stared at the bright mosaic files on the wall in front of him, then said, "I don't know Tosh. Sometimes I feel like things are going to be different … Jack will change … then other times … I just don't know."

"You love him, don't you?"

"Of course! He might break my heart at times, Tosh, but I love him. I just don't _trust_ him. He's made promises to change before … then broken them. And Gwen told me she's emailed him and he's going to ring her tonight, so you can imagine how I'm feeling about that! She's on her bloody _honeymoon _Tosh? Will the woman never leave him alone? Or more to the point … is Jack leading her on?"

"No, Ianto, it's nothing like that, believe me. Jack's only focus has been on _you _and I don't see that changing anytime soon. I'll be ringing Gwen tonight, not Jack. I told her that and Jack agrees. He would just have ignored her anyway."

"You think so, Tosh? Or are you just saying it to make me feel better?"

Toshiko turned and looked Ianto full in the eye, unable to hide her disappointment and hurt. "No, Ianto" she replied coldly, "I _honestly _believe that. I've seen him at work. He's _devastated. _Can't yousee that when he comes round? How much he really_ cares_ for you?"

"I'm sorry, Tosh. I … I just … well, I was feeling more positive about Jack and I sorting things out. But then … Gwen's phone call tonight just threw me. I didn't know what to think."

"You leave Gwen to me, Ianto. I'll be dealing with her tonight, okay? So let's just relax til Jack arrives."

He shrugged but the light in his eyes was much brighter than it had been. Tosh leaned into her friend and wrapped her arms around him, feeling his arms wrap around her and they just shared the depth of their love for each other in their embrace.

Fifteen minutes later Jack was at the door, calling loudly for someone to open up as he had his hands full. Toshiko rushed to let him in so that he wouldn't cause any of Ianto's neighbours to come out to him for disturbing the peace.

Pushing him down the hallway to where Ianto was waiting in the lounge, Tosh carried two of the carry bags while Jack carried the trays. She chided him, "Jack! I think you've bought enough dessert for Ianto's neighbours to join us."

"Aww, Tosh", Jack drawled in a fake disappointed tone, "I just wanted to give you and Yan a choice besides mousse. There's fresh fruit salad, strawberry smoothies, chocolate truffles and some _really _cute little almond cakes shaped like stars. Appropriate for Torchwood, don't you think? Besides, I can take some of the leftovers in with me tomorrow for us and the rest can be left here for Ianto and Rhiannon."

Tosh and Ianto laughed at Jack, not really wanting to burst his happy bubble at seeing the astonishment on their faces and they grabbed plates and cutlery for their decadent delights.

Seeing Ianto shuffling about around the table, obviously bursting with questions for him, Jack turned to him and said, "Ianto. It's been a helluva day for Tosh and I so I'm asking that you hold off your questions until tomorrow. I'd like you to come in about mid-morning and then we're all going to meet in the Boardroom and discuss our latest case. That's why I was having dinner with Andy because it's a police case. Tosh told me when I rang before that Gwen had rung you. I'm sorry that she bothered you, Yan, but Tosh has kindly offered to field any questions she may have about the case we're on. And I'm more than happy to let Tosh do just that. Gwen _shouldn't _be worrying about Torchwood, but dear old Andy took it upon himself to let her know about our meeting. I had a few strong words with Andy to let him know how I felt about what he did. He's assured me it won't happen again. So are we all good with this?"

"Yeah, Jack" Ianto answered, "I might be able to help out because I'm sure Owen won't object if I stay a few hours or so." He then turned his attention back to the delicious desserts laid out in front of them, while Jack and Tosh exchanged worried looks. It was going to be hard for Ianto tomorrow. It was going to be hard for _all_ of them. But not tonight. They would have a respite before the storm struck at the Hub.

They all moved back to the lounge, each clutching their own mug of coffee heaven in their hands and sat down. Conversation was animated with jokes flying out of Jack's mouth as quick as machine gun bullets winging their way to random targets.

Throughout the supper, Jack kept glancing surreptitiously at Ianto, hoping his lover wouldn't notice the nervous laughter coming from he and Tosh. And he didn't. Ianto was too wrapped up in the culinary delights and joking around with Tosh about the relative health benefits in a smoothie as opposed to fresh fruit salad.

When they had finished and the leftover desserts carefully stored in the fridge, Ianto made more coffee, a perfect way to finish a superb treat. Jack leaned on the doorway while Tosh cleared the last of the dishes.

When the last plate had been carefully stored away, Tosh looked up at Jack and said, "When I've had my coffee, I'll leave. I don't want to leave it too late before I ring Gwen."

"That's fine, Tosh", Jack replied with a grin on his face, "and keep _reminding _her she's on her holiday and doesn't need to keep tabs on us."

Tosh grinned and said, "Leave it to me, Jack. I'll deal with Gwen."

Tosh and Ianto spent the rest of the time before she left discussing what needed to be done next in preparation for the meeting with the Home Secretary in London that she and Jack would be attending in a couple of weeks time. Ianto would normally have been the person to attend with Tosh, but Jack had decided just before Gwen's wedding, that Toshiko should have the experience of attending one of these meetings. Tosh and Ianto knew that Jack _hated _attending any kind of meeting in London and Ianto was grateful that his best friend would be able to alternate with him attending meetings in the future.

Jack just quietly listened, throwing in the occasional less-than-helpful comment or snide remark about what _he _thought of these ridiculous meetings. But he did concede that it was a bi-annual meeting and Torchwood would need to present a good 'front' in order to justify the budget increase Jack was hoping he'd get. Ianto and Tosh also knew that Jack wanted a 'pretty face' to help his case, but they knew he'd never admit that.

After discussing what they could, Tosh and Ianto agreed that they may get a chance the next day to continue with the preparations. Tosh hugged Jack and Ianto, assuring the Captain once more that she was more than capable of dealing with Gwen and thanking him for the delicious treats. Then she left the flat.

Ianto appeared ill at ease after Toshiko left and Jack assumed it was because of Gwen's phone call. He held himself aloof because he sensed that Ianto wanted to talk about Gwen and he wanted to give the young Welshman to 'space' to approach it in the way he felt comfortable.

They were both seated in the lounge sipping hot lemon tea with honey because Ianto felt it was now too late to drink coffee, when the young Welshman laid a soft hand on Jack's arm. He gazed intently at Jack, a deep sadness shining out of his grey-blue eyes and spoke.

"Am I always going to be second best to Gwen for you, Jack?"

Jack just stared at Ianto in shock. He hadn't expected _this_ to come from his young lover. He felt his mouth go dry and felt lost for words because he knew he couldn't lie. But he had to answer him … and soon.

"Ianto, I … I …" he started to speak, not even sure exactly what to say to him. _I love Ianto deeply but I can't deny I have feelings for Gwen … do I love Gwen also? Is it merely attraction … or something more? Is it because Gwen is unavailable, she's with Rhys now, therefore it's safe for me to fantasise about her? Or did I wish it was me standing by her side exchanging vows at her wedding?_ _Why had it hurt me so much … watching her marry Rhys? _He got so caught up in trying to figure out _exactly _what his feelings for Gwen were, that he failed to notice the devastation overwhelm Ianto … until it was too late.

Ianto cast his eyes down, Jack's lack of words appeared to give him the answer he never wanted. Rising abruptly from the couch, Ianto muttered in a voice that was breaking, "I think you should leave now, Jack."

Jack snapped out of his selfish reverie and now saw, written starkly in Ianto's eyes, that his inability to explain to Ianto how much _he _meant to Jack, had caused his lover to now _believe _he was indeed second-best to Gwen.

Jack stood and grabbed Ianto's arms tightly, desperate now to stop Ianto receding into his dark place of refuge, "No, no, no, Ianto! That's not how it is at all! You're _not _second best, believe me! I care about you more than _anyone _else_"

Rage darkened Ianto's eyes, flared his nostrils and he shouted, "I want you to _leave! Now!" _He held his body stiff and rigid, but still couldn't stop the tremors rippling through him.

"NO!", he shouted back at his young lover, "I will _not _leave. I need you to _listen _to me … I need you to _understand _the truth! I'm not _leaving_! I'm not_ leaving_ you alone, Ianto!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!", Ianto screamed at Jack, his hands clenched into tight fists, "Just _fuck off _Jack! I'm not going to listen to your lies! I _gave _you the chance to explain yourself and you just _sat there!_ That's a good enough answer for me! That's truth to me! So just _fuck off _and leave me alone!"

He tried to shove Jack backwards, but the older man was too strong and pulled him quickly to himself, moving his arms lightning quick in a vice-like grip around the young man.

"GET OFF ME, JACK, GET OFF ME!" he shouted, struggling in vain against his Captain. Tears had built up in his eyes and they began to spill down his face which had twisted into a mask of pain.

Jack's heart twisted inside at the sight of his young lover, tears welling up in his own eyes, but he did not relax his grip. Shouting was definitely _not _helping the volatile situation Jack found himself in so he forced himself to inner calmness and quietly spoke to Ianto.

"No, Ianto! I can't _leave _you! I don't _want _to leave you! Please, Ianto, _please _let me explain. I won't lie to you. I've _never _lied to you before. And … and when I told you about my time on the Valiant, I didn't tell you everything. I thought it might be too much for you at the time. But you need to hear it, Ianto. You _need_ to hear it _now!_"

Ianto stilled in Jack's arms, let his body and face go limp, expressionless … but the darkness remained in his eyes. It was like looking at a shop store mannequin; beautiful to behold but dead inside.

Awkwardly, Jack pulled them both back on the couch, only loosening his grip slightly so he wasn't hurting Ianto. He spoke softly to the young man, "If I let go, Ianto, will you _please _stay with me? Will you listen to me?"

Ianto did not respond in any way to Jack … he had retreated too far to even hear the other man's voice. He was cocooned in the darkness behind the shields that had automatically slammed up. Ianto was now where he felt safe … alone … secure.

Jack searched his lover's face for some sign that he could reach him … but there was nothing. He wished that Ianto was screaming at him, yelling at him, hurling abuse … because at least he'd be with him. But he was gone. And it was his fault … again.

Releasing his hold on Ianto and watching the young man slump back into the couch, Jack reached into his pocket and withdrew his phone. He quickly dialled Owen's number and waited for the young medic to pick up.

A grumpy and sleep-addled voice answered, "Harkness! What the fuck? I'm asleep … I _was _asleep. I know it's early, but I'm _damn _tired!"

Jack's voice was broken as he answered, "I need you, Owen. Ianto needs you. _Now_."

Owen immediately shook off his sleep, worried at Jack's response, "What's happened, Jack? What's wrong?"

"Just come. Now." Jack then hung up and knowing that Ianto wouldn't probably feel it in any way, he laid a gentle hand on Ianto's knee. _He _needed it. Then he quietly cried as he waited for Owen.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Loud knocking at the door momentarily startled Jack. He looked over at Ianto who wasn't reacting at all … just staring blankly at the opposite wall. Jack slowly stood up and then realising that Ianto wasn't go to rush into his bedroom or the bathroom and lock himself in, he quietly stepped away from the couch and into the hallway moving quickly towards the front door.

He opened the door to find Owen and Tosh standing there, faces strained with worry … and anger. Owen glared at Jack, med kit in his hand and shoving him into the wall, snarled in a low tone at him, "What the _fuck_ has happened, Harkness? Tosh said the two of you were fine when she left. What did you do?"

"Yes, Jack. What happened? Is he safe?" Toshiko asked him, voice quivering with concern.

"Yeah, Tosh. He's safe. He … he's gone back into his shell. You'd better come through." Without another word, Jack shoved Owen off him and stalked back to the lounge, the young medic and Toshiko following close behind. Jack looked at Ianto immobile on the couch, and then moved aside to let Owen and Tosh precede him into the lounge.

Ianto hadn't moved at all. He was just as Jack had left him. Owen's eyes widened and Toshiko gasped in shock. She went to move towards her friend, but Owen held her back, saying softly, "Let me check him first, love."

Reluctantly Tosh stepped back to stand by Jack, turning to stare at him, confusion and questions burning in her eyes. She saw Jack's tear-stained cheeks and his haunted look. He appeared to have also 'retreated' … back into Captain mode.

Owen slowly, carefully sat beside Ianto on the couch and in soft, soothing tones said, "Hey mate. I don't want to upset you … I just want to check you out. Is that okay?" Ianto didn't reply, he just turned his head to look at his friend and nodded. Owen suppressed a shudder at the empty expression in Ianto's eyes … it wasn't shielded … just empty.

_Fuck! How could he just slide so quickly into depression? Well … at least he's not catatonic as I thought he was. He's definitely aware … he just doesn't want to be. What the fuck happened here? What the FUCK did Harkness do?_

Owen quickly and gently went through his examination of Ianto, noting the dullness of his eyes, but a little relieved that at least he wasn't so completely closed off that he refused to co-operate. Tosh stood next to Jack, both of them tense and anxious for Owen to complete his exam. Both were aware that Ianto wasn't going to miraculously 'come out of it', as much as they both wished he would.

After what seemed like an eternity to Jack and Tosh, but in reality was only 15 minutes, Owen put his equipment back in the large med kit he had brought from home. Throughout his exam, Owen had gently asked questions pertaining to what he was doing at the time, receiving only nods or shakes of Ianto's head as replies. The last question he asked Ianto was, "I want you to have a bit of a rest in your room, mate? You look like you really need it … will you do that for me? Ianto nodded slowly.

Owen stood up and looking straight at Toshiko, his eyes full of worry, he asked, "Tosh, can you help me take Ianto through to the bedroom? Get him to lie down and rest for a bit, okay?"

Turning his gaze to Jack, anger now blazing through his brown eyes he spoke, an edge sharpening the tone in his voice, "Perhaps you could make a pot of tea while you're waiting. Something tells me we're all going to _need _it."

Jack watched helplessly as Toshiko and Owen carefully maneuvered Ianto up and out of the lounge towards his bedroom, soft words encouraging him the whole time. He picked up Ianto's and his empty coffee mugs and turned and headed into the kitchen, flicking the jug on, then opening a cupboard to bring out three mugs. He opened the fridge and brought the milk out and set it beside the mugs, then flicked the lid of the teapot and deposited five teabags from the caddy into it. The whole time he worked his mind buzzed like a frantic bee over everything that had happened between them that evening.

_FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck! This isn't the way it was supposed to go down tonight. I just wanted to explain to him that even though I'm strongly attracted to … and I guess I do actually love Gwen … I'm never going to act upon it. Gwen's married to Rhys now and I'm not going to screw that up! If he'd just let me explain that I've chosen him. I do love him and now I can focus on just HIM! Knowing Gwen is not on the market, I can work on my relationship with Ianto. I know my feelings for Gwen will change … I just need time. I can make this work. I know Gwen's still attracted to me … hell, that's understandable … but I won't let her act on it … won't let her interfere with our relationship … mine and Ianto's. It's too damn important to me!_

There was no point pouring the teas until Owen and Toshiko returned so he leaned against the counter waiting for the jug to boil. _If only Ianto hadn't seen that footage when I first came back and Gwen told me about her engagement. Hell … I'd just returned from a year away from Cardiff, after being tortured and killed countless times by the Master! My head was all over the place. Seeing my team … seeing Ianto … seeing Gwen. I just lost my head a bit then. But I did mean it when I told Ianto I came back for him. I only added that I came back for all of them because I didn't want to embarrass him. But he was the one I focused mainly on during those 12 months … it was him! I held on because of him! So why didn't I tell him that when I told him about my time on the Valiant! That was my perfect opportunity! But I … I was too distraught … all those horrific memories flooding back in my mind … I could barely focus on where I actually was. If he hadn't held me tight, I would have lost myself in those memories._

Jack sighed bitterly knowing that he was continuing to make a royal mess of everything! He thought everything was clear cut when he first came back … _Ianto – his true love … _but then being close with Gwen again, his heart had flipped. The debacle with John Hart … asking Ianto out on a date … _never _being able to have that date because Torchwood got in the way … Gwen's wedding … being emotional about that … then … then … _Ianto!_

Jack jolted himself back to reality! His divided heart had nearly _killed _Ianto! _He _had nearly caused his young lover's death! And now … _he _wasthe cause of Ianto slipping away again. Not Gwen … he - Captain Jack Harkness … because he _had not _answered the question Ianto had asked. He had known the truth all along … he _loved _Ianto more than Gwen … but he had _never _clarified it with his young lover since he returned … continuing to flirt, lust after and moon over Gwen! Just like always. But it was a lie … he loved Gwen, but it was _nothing _compared to how he _loved _Ianto! It was _Ianto _he wanted by his side, in his bed, in his heart …

Horror flooded through him when he _saw, _for the first time, _exactly _how his behavior since he came back from the Valiant, would have _looked_ to Ianto … that Jack regarded him as second best … that Jack _really _wanted to be with Gwen, but had settled for Ianto instead! _Idiot! Why didn't I see that before? Ianto tried to talk to me about the situation, but I just brushed him off … as usual! But why? Why? I should have told him about the Valiant earlier … everything about what happened to me on the Valiant. I shouldn't have put him off … I should have made the time to talk … made the time to be with him for more than a few quick shags … made the time to go out on the date. I had really meant to do that … but I just let Torchwood takeover … let my old feelings for Gwen creep back … let MY Ianto slip away from me …_

Footsteps coming back into the lounge alerted Jack and he flicked the switch and focused on the task at hand. He glanced over at Owen and Tosh, seated on the couch, heads close together, softly talking It looked like a serious discussion.

Turning his attention back to the job in hand, Jack filled the pot stirring quickly, and then began to pour out the teas. He added milk to Owen's mug, milk and sugar to Tosh's mug and half a teaspoon of honey to his own. Balancing the three mugs carefully in his hands, and ignoring the fact that the heat seeping through the china was _very _uncomfortable and he should have used a tray, Jack brought them through to the lounge and laid them on the coffee table. Picking his mug up, he moved to the lounge chair opposite Owen and Tosh and took a tentative sip, bracing himself for the onslaught he knew was coming.

Owen glared into his mug of tea, slurping it as only he could when he was _really _upset; Tosh's features were tight with tension and she studiously ignored looking at Jack seated opposite her. _Shit! This is going to be bad. How the fuck am I going to explain this all to them? But I have to … explain to them everything that happened to me and the Doctor and Martha Jones … explain what the Master did to me … they deserve to know … explain about how divided my heart is … _was … _until now. But will they give me a chance? … will they hear me out? … Ianto didn't._

Jack braced himself, physically and mentally and staring straight at Owen's down-turned head, spoke strong and decisively to the young medic, "Owen! I want to explain what happened tonight. I want to explain _everything _to you and Tosh. Are you willing to listen?" He cocked his head at the young medic, determination etched across each plane of his face, and waited as Owen lifted his head and glared darkly at him.

"Well, why the _fuck _do you think we're sitting around playing 'tea parties' if we aren't _expecting _an explanation?" Owen hissed at him, "Ianto hasn't spoken a word … covering _your _arse as usual!"

Tosh quickly intervened as she recognized the tone in Owen's voice hitch to a point where he would let loose with a verbal barrage, and only _some _of it would be valid, or worthwhile. "Jack! We will listen to what you have to say. You really needto _explain_ to me how it is that Ianto is suddenly in this … this _state_, when he was fine after I left you both earlier. What happened, Jack?"

Jack met Tosh's gaze levelly, acknowledging the angry flare in her eyes and nodded. He turned to Owen who was still glaringat him as if he'd like to put a bullet in his head … _again. _Owen curtly nodded.

"Before I can explain about tonight, I have to tell you the background so you'll understand why what happened tonight … happened. And why what happened the night of Gwen's wedding … _happened! _From the time I left you all after reviving from Abaddon … ran after the Doctor … it all follows on, culminating in this _situation _tonight! Are you both okay with that?"

Jack chuckled inwardly as he saw shock register briefly on both their faces, then flicker back into their hard gazes. He knew that they had wanted to know what happened while he was away … even Gwen had pestered him _so _badly, he had nearly caved in. But he had always meant to tell Ianto. Now was the time for the rest of them to know.

"Okay then. But I need you both to just listen, okay? Questions and comments can come later … I need to get this all out without interruption. Are we okay with this?"

Owen and Tosh just nodded, then sat back and waited for Jack to begin. No-one heard or saw a shadow in the hallway. No-one saw that shadow slip to the floor and lean back into the wall, gazing intently at them all.

Jack took a deep breath and began his story. First he explained about the Doctor, a Time Lord … how he had met him and Rose … how he had been abandoned by him. And how Jack discovered he couldn't die. He touched briefly on why he came to Earth waiting for the Doctor … how he was discovered by the Torchwood Institute … what they did to him.

He then leapt in time through to finding the Doctor's hand and storing it … believing it would probably act as an 'alert' for when the Doctor revisited for a boost from the Rift … why he wanted to know if there was a 'cure' for his seeming immortality … and why he had just left without warning, without a note, fearing the Time Lord would leave … which the Doctor did try to do!

Owen was utterly shocked with allthe information that he … _and_ the rest of the team … had so desperatelywanted to know about their leader … and acknowledged within himself, what it was taking for Jack to let his barriers down now and tell them. Tosh was shocked at first, but then became absolutely enthralled … mesmerized … as she listened to him talk of the Doctor. She had met him … briefly … at Canary Wharf! How she _longed _to be able to see inside that Tardis … to meet the Doctor again.

Jack's explanation went long into the night … interspersed with tea breaks and snacks … and toilet breaks, which, unbeknown to them had the shadow scuttling into the bedroom until the coast was clear, then creeping back into the hallway when they were all seated back in the lounge. Each new revelation had Owen, Tosh … and the shadow … reeling in their seats. It was _almost _unbelievable … and Team Torchwood was used to dealing with the unimaginable every day. But they knewJack was … for the first time with them … being absolutely _open _and _honest _with them.

Owen and Tosh could see it in Jack's eyes, in his body language, how reliving these memories _affected _him very deeply. At times during the night, Jack looked haggard, as if he had just completed a marathon … at other times he looked old, almost ancient … and there were times when he looked like a small boy who was lost … bewildered … vulnerable. They heard the hero-worship for the Doctor in his voice, saw the excitement in his eyes as he talked them about being a companion to the Doctor. And felt the profound love and respect Jack had for the man who had _changed _him from being a 51st century conman, into the fearless leader of Torchwood he was now.

Owen and Tosh were deeply moved when Jack recounted his growing relationship with Ianto; from the time they first met overcoming a Weevil … to the deep revelation that came to Jack on board the Valiant while he was being tortured and killed … and including what happened when he returned from _the year that never was, _culminating in all Jack's mixed-up emotions from Gwen's wedding, through to just before Ianto had asked his fateful question.

By this time, Owen and Tosh were pretty much shell-shocked with _all _the information Jack had just revealed to them about himself. They both knew that _never_ again, would Captain Jack Harkness open himself up _this_ much … it was a one-off occasion … and both of them secretly gloated that _Gwen_, the one person in the team who would have done _anything _to be sitting here with them now … was not privy to Jack's secrets.

Jack called for one more tea break, which Tosh offered to make this time, while Jack headed for the toilet. The shadow scuttled very quickly back into the bedroom. Jack used the toilet, then coming down the hallway; he paused outside Ianto's bedroom and pushed the door softly open. By the dim light of the hallway he could see Ianto snuggled down in the bedcovers. He smiled softly at the sight of his young, beautiful Welshman … til sorrow and guilt overwhelmed him once again and tearing his gaze away, he walked back into the lounge.

After tentative sips of their very hot tea, which Tosh had sweetened with honey for them all, Jack resumed his explanation, telling them exactly what had happened between himself and Ianto earlier that evening … and how the young Welshman had reacted. As he finished the final part of his explanation, Jack felt tiredness suddenly wrap itself around him like a blanket and he sagged back into his seat … looking weary, looking shattered, and looking old.

Owen watched his leader and was grateful that at least _this _time, on this occasion, Jack had been _completely _honest with them … no lies … no distractions … no excuses. Jack let the silence flow gently around them as his eyelids fluttered gently closed and his breathing, which had been laboured during parts of his story, gradually began to slow and relax.

Tosh's eyes had filled towards the end of his explanation … now they flowed silently down her cheeks as she tried to process all that Jack had told them. The 'secret' romantic in her was moved deeply by the tragedy of this love story. Because that's what it was … a beautiful, tragic love story.

And the shadow … the shadow silently wept dark tears … gripped whitened fists tightly in his lap … and pondered taking his place in the light …

The shadow made his decision and as he moved softly, quietly into the lounge, the darkness surrounding him … the darkness inside him … receded swiftly as the light overcame it.


	25. Chapter 25

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: RE: What Becomes of the Broken Hearted **__Just to let you all know that I've been having MAJOR computer problems (driver issues) and I'm awaiting the outcome of a check being done on my hard drive. So … first I need to know whether I have to outlay for a new hard drive or not, then I'll know when I'll be able to post my chapters. Sorry about this, but I guess you all know what it's like. I'm posting this at work but obviously it will not be possible to work on my story from the workplace. So … here's hoping my outcome is more positive soon._


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note: **__Woohoo! I'm back up and running, computer issues all fixed (well … for now) so here is my next chapter. Rather than move actively on into the storyline, it takes a deeper look into issues that have been touched on before and that I felt needed some clarification … and resolution._

**Chapter 25**

Tosh jerked her head up at the soft sound to her left; Owen's eyes widened as he watched Ianto, wide awake, softly enter the room. But it was the look in his eyes that gave Owen pause … and a small smile appeared on the young medic's face.

Tosh and Owen understood without a word being said, what had happened and that Ianto didn't want them to say a word. Grasping each other's hands, they waited expectantly to watch the scene unfold and turned to look at their Captain.

Jack was tired, very tired … exhausted … he was drained after ripping his barriers down, opening part of his life like an open book, exposing his weaknesses, his vulnerabilities … it had all taken it's toll on him. And he felt numb with exhaustion. Through his eyelids, he saw a shadow pass in front of him, felt the presence of someone at his side. He assumed it was Tosh … dear, sweet Tosh. Usually her emotions were as well hidden as Ianto's but Jack knew that when pushed, Tosh's deepest feelings would come spilling out of her … and she would reach out.

He felt someone sit down on the arm of the chair. He was too tired to react and he was grateful for the silence that Owen and Tosh were allowing him … helping him to recover. Then a warm hand was laid gently on his own and a familiar scent filled his nostrils. Jack's eyes flew open!

"Ianto!" Jack cried, startled to find the young Welshman beside him on the cushioned arm of the chair, "I … I thought you were asleep!"

"I was … for a little while", Ianto replied, gazing steadily into the tired blue eyes of the man he loved. His piercing blue eyes were glowing and stilled Jack to silence. They were calm … serene … and behind that lay an ocean of … something Jack couldn't put his finger on, though it was familiar in a strange way.

Warm fingers gently twined with his and Jack realised what it was that he had been seeing in Ianto's eyes … understanding … acceptance. And Jack reached up to his young lover and turning him, pulled Ianto down into his lap, arms reaching around the small waist to embrace him tightly. Breathing into the young man's torso he whispered, "Thank you."

Ianto tucked Jack's head under his chin and breathed in the scent he loved so much, smiling softly over his lover's head, feeling the tickle of his fine, soft hair on his neck.

Owen's cockney tone broke through the gentle stillness in the room, his tone amused, "Alright, Harkness. Well, that's us then for the night. Come on love, we'll be off now and have another nightcap eh? And _ignore _any calls or texts til the morning. Catch you two tomorrow bright and early?"

He and Tosh rose quickly, gathering their things and started to walk out of the room. Turning back to look at the pair, Ianto met his questioning gaze and smiled, his head giving a small nod of acknowledgement. Tosh murmured a quick "Goodbye guys" and followed Owen out, smiling to herself.

Jack and Ianto held each other for a long time, reassuring themselves in their firm embrace that they were on track again, on the right road that held many difficulties, many changes and many questions ahead for them. But they would face them … together.

Ianto gave a soft chuckle as he recognised the change in Jack's breathing … the man had fallen asleep. Shaking his lover gently awake he whispered to him, "C'mon cariad, time for bed." Ianto lifted a very groggy Jack up to his feet, and then supported his weight as he led them to the bedroom.

"I love you, Yan. You know I love you?" murmured Jack in a sleepy voice as Ianto gently sat him down on the bed and began to divest him of his clothes, taking care to use minimal actions so he didn't jolt him awake.

"Of course, I do cariad and I love you. Always have … always will", Ianto answered gently swinging Jack's legs up onto the bed, then quickly climbing in beside him and wrapping his Captain in his arms. A smile in acknowledgement of Ianto's reply replaced the weariness on Jack's features, then he let himself surrender to the warm embrace of his lover and the beckoning call of slumber.

Ianto lay for a long while allowing the words that Jack had spoken to Owen and Tosh, wash over him like a healing balm to his fractured heart. _He loves me. Captain Jack Harkness loves me, Ianto Jones! He loves us as his team and is, I realise now, attracted to Gwen as always … loves her for her normal life … her humanity … okay, also for her feminine attractiveness. But it's ME he really loves … me, he wants to give his love to … me, he wants by his side. And during his horrific … unbelievable … gruesome time on the Valiant … I can hardly think about it without wanting to be sick … glad that bastard is dead. But to think … it was the thought of ME that kept him going. I can hardly take this all in … it's so much. But it will help me … help me to heal, help me to move on with Jack … and help me deal with Gwen Cooper-Williams if she pulls any of her stupid tricks on us again. I won't stand by _this _time … I'll act! So Gwen had just better beware because Jack Harkness is MINE … and I am his!_

Ianto let pleasant ponderings of their new life together, some of them purely fanciful but still making his heart sing with love, lead him gently into sleep besides his beloved. Soon, the only sound that could be heard in the darkened bedroom, was the musical duet of their deep, gentle snores.

Tosh was as relieved as Owen that everything had turned out okay with Jack and Ianto, but she couldn't help harbour a small doubt that it wouldn't last. But she didn't want this doubt to convey to Owen, especially with his own pessimistic view that the truce would last until 'bloody Harkness screws things up again'. Tosh admitted to herself that this was her worry as well … he never really seemed to _learn _from his mistakes with Ianto.

It was very late, but neither of them were tired yet; they both needed to wind down before retiring. Seated comfortably together on the spacious couch drinking their nightcaps, Owen's arm draped lazily around Tosh's shoulder. Tosh leaned her head against his shoulder, relaxing into the rare warmth and gentleness that her lover rarely showed the world.

Toshiko sighed deeply and spoke in a subdued tone, "I only hope their night together consolidates their deep bond because tomorrow is going to be really hard for them … when Jack has to tell Ianto what he's found out about his past. I'm afraid for him, Owen … afraid he'll fall apart … he's still so fragile."

Owen kissed the top of her head and answered softly, "I know, love, I know. We'll be there to help Jack when he tells him. Unless he decides to tell him _before _they reach the Hub … but I don't think he's thatstupid. I'm sure Jack realises by now that he _needs _us to help him with Ianto. I think he's learnt _that _much in these past few days. It's been a bloody nightmare, hasn't it Tosh?"

Reluctantly, Tosh agreed, "Yes, it has. Harder than facing what the Rift often spits out. I thought getting injured or watching our team mates get injured by weevils or other aliens was the _worst _thing that could happen to us … until this."

"We're a team, Tosh … all of us. And we're going to help each other through this. When Gwen gets back, it will be up to us to keep her in check. We'll have to talk to Jack and see what he wants her to know about all this. She can't be kept completely in the dark when she returns … but I can't see Ianto wanting her to know what we all know about his past. It'll be bad enough him finding out that _we _know about his twisted past."

Tosh shuddered in her arms as the memory of what they knew slammed back into the front of her mind. Owen pulled her closer to him and whispered, "Yeah, I know it's a _fucking_ mess … that nightmare he's survived. But I reckon this Matlock bloke will pull him through this. He has to … because I can't."

"He's probably stronger than we give him credit for, Owen. Ianto has survived _so _much already … his family … those high school students … Canary Wharf … Lisa … suicide attempts …"

"Yeah", Owen agreed, his worried tone showing the lie to his answer, "he is strong, Tosh. It's just that … well … too _many _badthings have happened in his life. The human psyche can only take so much before it cracks."

Tosh startled and sat up straight turning to look Owen in the face, "You think he'll crack, Owen? Completely break down?"

"I don't know, love. I just don't know. If anyone can pull him through, it will be Aaron Matlock. I've read about his successes with abuse victims and trauma cases. He's damn good! And he's got a great team with him, also trained in the work he specialises in. We're lucky Martha was able to get his services. Though it beats me why a man of his reputation is hiding himself away in Wales."

With a determined look on her face Tosh said, "Well, he may be _brilliant _at what he does, but it was _you, _Owen, who pulled Ianto through the immediate crisis. You're the one who saved his life … and not just with your medical skills, brilliant though they are! We're _all _going to be there to help Ianto through this … not just Dr Matlock and his worldwide reputation!"

Owen grinned and said, "I'm not going to argue with you there. And I _did _save him, didn't I? Yeah, I bloody well did! Tell you what, Tosh, why don't we take our nightcaps into the bedroom and you can tell me more about what a great hero I am! Better still … you can _show _me …"

Tosh laughed and hauling him up off the couch, muttered something in Japanese, knowing how much it would annoy him not knowing what she had said. And they both relaxed for the first time that evening.

The next morning, Tosh rose early at 5.00 a.m. Owen was still fast asleep and she quietly crept out of bed and ducked into the shower. When she had finished, she popped her head around the door frame and smiled at the sight of Owen still fast asleep, his hair sticking up at crazy angles. Tosh quickly dressed, then decided to wait until 6.00 a.m. before waking him up. Creeping softly from the bedroom, she made her way back to the lounge.

She headed over to where her laptop was on the dining room table and logging in to the Torchwood server, quickly checked the Rift. It was quiet, as expected, a couple of small spikes during the night but nothing big enough to set off the alarm. Then she pulled up her special monitoring problem and settled down to her usual routine of testing.

Jack woke suddenly as the dawn chorus heralded the new day. He had slept soundly, which surprised him and looked over to the warm body snuggled into his side … and smiled. Ianto always looked so young and vulnerable when he was asleep. The young Welshman was softly snoring into his side.

Staring back up at the ceiling, tendrils of worry threaded their way through his mind. _I have to tell him today. Tell him I know about his past … tell him Owen, Tosh and Andy know about it now. How's he going to take it? How am I going to tell him? Well … I'll blame his sister first. Rhiannon told Owen in the first place so it's not like we were digging around _trying _to find out about his past. Martha arrives tomorrow. I'll have to talk to her today about developments … and see what her reaction is to what I've sent her. At least Dr Matlock will know by now and he'll have time to prepare … I'm sure he's dealt with this kind of thing before. I'll have to trust Martha that Aaron is okay with dealing with someone from Torchwood. I couldn't risk retconning him … he might lose something valuable in his line of work that he shouldn't forget. Perhaps if I contact Jason Monroe from Bluemont Torchwood … Aaron visited their base so he'll be able to give me a heads up._

Ianto moved in his sleep, snuggling closer into Jack's side like a kitten to his mother and Jack smiled down at the young Welshman, wishing they could just stay like this for the rest of the day. He tried not to think of how Ianto would react when he revealed to him what they knew. Jack was worried … really worried. Over the course of the last few days Ianto had shot up and down sharply, reacting badly to situations that normally he would not bat much of an eyelid to.

An hour later, Jack was still battling negative thoughts when Ianto began to stir. The Immortal's attention immediately flew to the Welshman's long eyelashes, fluttering against his chest as he began to ascent into wakefulness. Jack moved slightly as the side Ianto was lying on had numbed and he wanted to start stirring it back into life. He winced as the familiar sharpness of the pins and needles began it's own wake-up process.

Sleepy eyelids fluttered open and after Ianto realised he was waking up on Jack's chest, his head turned upwards and he stared into the deep sea-blue eyes of his Captain. Then he frowned.

"What's wrong, Jack?" he asked, concern lacing his tone as he took in the slight furrows in the Captain's forehead and the look of worry in his eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, Ianto. Good to see those gorgeous eyes of yours open." Jack answered, smoothing his features to a bland mask with a fake smile tacked on.

Ianto grunted as he levered himself up off Jack's torso, looking straight at the man beside him before he answered, "Jack. I _know _something is wrong. Talk to me." His tone showed he did not believe his Captain's words.

Jack sighed and speaking softly replied, "I – I just want you to know how much I _care _about you, Ianto. Much more than I've shown you … much more than you realise, cariad."

"Jack", Ianto spoke carefully, "I do _know_. You've told me … shown me … explained _so much _of what happened to you when you were on the Valiant. And of course, I heard you explain to Owen and Tosh about you … and the Doctor. About your feelings … towards Gwen … towards me."

Jack smiled broadly, "Yes, Ianto! It's true … it's all true what I told Owen and Tosh last night." But the smile began to slip as he watched Ianto's face cloud with doubt, saw in his eyes the struggle to grasp the meaning of what Jack had shared last night. "You do _believe _me, don't you Yan?"

Ianto sighed deeply and looked straight into Jack's beautiful blue eyes and reached his hand to caress the Immortal's cheek gently, his own heart wavering as he knew he had to say what was _really _on his mind.

"I don't pretend to understand, Jack, why when you first came back, you told Gwen that it was '_the thought of coming back to her' _that kept you going? How can you tell me that _I _was the one you kept thinking about on the Valiant … that _I _was the one who kept you going while you endured that horrific time … and yet, when you returned, you told Gwen that! You _never _told me what you say _now_ is how you reallyfelt. How can I believe you, Jack? Did you lie to Gwen or are you lying to me?"

Jack felt as though a steel fist had slammed into his stomach at Ianto's words. He stiffened beside Ianto, the hurt causing him to pull back from his young lover. Sensing this, Ianto drew back, starting to withdraw into himself again as he realised his Captain was reacting against him … again.

_Shit! He doesn't believe me. How can I explain this to him? I thought I had explained it last night … when he listened in … but he still doesn't get it. He doesn't believe me. He _still _believes that I love Gwen … instead of him!_

Defeat sounded in Jack's tone as he answered, "If you don't _believe _me by now, Ianto, I don't know _how _I can make you believe me. I don't know what else I can say."

Ianto answered him stiffly, yet unable to keep the despair out of his voice, "I overheard you explaining it to Owen and Toshiko. But … I haven't heard you explain it all to _me. _Don't you understand how important that is? That you tell _me _… the one whom you say you love … tell _me _exactly how you feel. Tell _me _that I have nothing to worry about concerning your feelings for Gwen? I understand you have feelings for her and probably always will. I _get _that you are still attracted to her … that's not what my problem is, Jack. I don't _get _how you can explain everything to Owen and Toshiko, but not to me! Am I not the person you should be talking to? Am I not the person you say you _care _about more than anyone else, yet you don't tell _me_!"

Jack stared at Ianto in surprise. _Is that what this is all about? That I haven't clarified my feelings for Ianto to him? Haven't explained my feelings about Gwen? About my own marriage? Oh shit! He's right … I've talked to everyone else except him!_

Ianto recognised the light of understanding in his Captain's eyes, but he raised a hand to silence him, eliciting a cute frown from the Immortal. "I need you to explain to me _why _you told Gwen what you did when you came back from the _year that never was._ Because I know that Gwen interpreted it _exactly _the way I did … that you came back for _her _because she was the person you loved!Jack! I _saw _the look in your eyes when you told her … I _heard _the loving tone in your voice … I almost _felt _the bitter disappointment you experienced when Gwen told you she was engaged to Rhys. What the bloody hell was that all about, Jack! And I tell you this … if you _don't _tell me the truth, then it's over, Jack. I can't take _any more _of your games … it's killing me!" A sob escaped Ianto as his deepest fear had come out of him … that he was only _second best _to Jack … because the Immortal couldn't have Gwen.

Jack slumped back against the headboard hearing in Ianto's words, his voice, how confused and hurt he was. His actions when he came back had been so spontaneous … so _him _… shooting his mouth off before he thought about the words he spoke … before he thought about CCTV recording all that had happened … before he thought about the one he _did _love being witness to that scene.

For one of those rare times in his long, long life, Jack felt true fear. Fear that the words that next came out of his mouth would either _heal _or _break _his relationship with the man he loved. The sheer weight of this burden aged him in that moment. But he had to do it, no matter the consequences … for Ianto's sake. He owed him that much.

Jack turned to Ianto, sadness and guilt in his eyes and slowly, carefully, began to explain how his emotions had led him from the _year that never was _through until he returned. He told Ianto openly and honestly about how his feelings for his team … for Gwen … for him … had come starkly to mind while he was being continuously tortured and killed by the Master. He talked frankly of how he had often _wished _the Master would find the one method of death that would _never _bring him back, especially after he had captured, tortured and killed his team.

Jack told Ianto that love for _him, _the person he discovered he loved before anyone else, kept him going because Captain Jack Harkness had to keep fighting the Master in memory of Torchwood Three … because that is what he knew Ianto would have wanted … would have expected of him.

Ianto nodded and he moved closer to Jack, slipping one arm around the Immortal's slumped shoulders, placing a gentle hand to entwine with the shaking hand beside him.

Jack explained how his hopes soared for Team Torchwood … for Ianto … when Martha Jones saved the world and time reversed. He planned to make it up to all of them … make it up to Ianto because he now had a second chance to get it right.

Jack carefully told Ianto how his hidden feelings for Gwen came bursting up from the surface when he had that special 'encounter' with the Welshwoman; how it had _hurt _him to realise she had moved on with Rhys; how he acknowledged that he had feelings for her that would _never _be acted upon. He explained it was like something that came to the light and he had grabbed onto it as if it was the truth … but it wasn't … and he realised later that it was something that just had to come out of him.

Jack ruefully admitted how _relieved _he was that she was engaged to Rhys when he came back because he may have acted upon superficial feelings that would have led he and Gwen down the wrong road. They were _never _meant to be and Jack knew this in the depths of his heart … it would not be real … it would not be honest.

Jack explained to Ianto his ambivalent feelings on Gwen's wedding day; the near disaster with the Nostrovite incident; remembering his own wedding day so long ago; realising that he needed to _end _his pining for Gwen … for both their sakes. Jack confessed he had no idea how his nostalgic dance with Gwen had looked to everyone … he had meant it as a _goodbye _to his feelings for Gwen, once and for all … people had seen it as two people who _wished _they were the newly married couple. Jack fervently assured Ianto that it was _never _in his mind … and despite her infatuation with the Captain … he felt that Gwen _believed _she had married the right man … Rhys Williams.

Tears stood in the Immortal's eyes when he told him what it had been like for him the night of Gwen's wedding when he had analysed Ianto's words and reactions after their fight, and realised what it could possibly mean … especially Ianto's last words to him that night. _Thanks … and goodbye Jack._

Jack's voice was choked as he said, "I can't _begin _to explain what it was like breaking into your flat, Ianto and finding you … finding you …" Jack broke down as the horrific memory broke through to the surface; pain and guilt gutting him and causing wrenching sobs to break out.

Ianto pulled Jack tightly into his arms, his own tears pouring out of his anguished eyes, "I'm _so_ sorry, cariad … _so sorry_ … I wasn't strong enough … wasn't brave enough."

Jack just clung to Ianto fearfully; as if the man would _disappear _if he didn't keep a vice-like grip on him. Ianto cooed soothing words into his Captain's soft hair, rubbing comforting circles on his back.

"No, Ianto! _I _am sorry … sorry for what I put you through … sorry for not being strong enough to talk to you honestly … sorry my words and actions with Gwen hurt you _so much _… sorry I wasn't brave enough to tell you I loved you."

The two men held each other for a long time … reassuring each other with whispered words … soft touches … gentle caresses. Ianto pulled himself out of Jack's arms and stared into the Immortal's red-rimmed blue eyes and smiled at him … forgiveness and understanding shone out of him and rescued the Immortal from the depths of despair. A deep understanding passed between them.

Jack glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 8.45 a.m. and stiffened in alarm. He grabbed the Welshman's arms, his look of concern shaking the young Welshman out of his dreamy state of rapture.

"Ianto! Owen and Tosh … they expected us in about an hour ago. There's things we have to discuss with you."

Ianto sighed, then looked at Jack with a tender gaze, "Yes, of course, Jack. We'd best not sure together then, so, I'll make the coffee while you hop in the shower."

Jack nodded and returned Ianto's loving gaze, "Thank you for giving me the chance to explain … and for accepting the truth I should have told you long ago."

"Thank you for telling me, Jack" Ianto softly replied, "And I'm sorry it was _so _painful for you to talk about. I – I forgot just how _terrible _it would have been for you finding me that night. How terrible it would have been for Owen and Tosh."

Jack reassured the young Welshman with a smile, "We've all come through this Yan … we're just all _so _glad you survived. _I'm_ glad you survived … I don't know what I would have done if you …"

"I understand", Ianto whispered, "I was _so _selfish, Jack. I _know _how horrific it would have been for you all … Rhiannon told me what it was like the times she found me … after a suicide attempt. Especially after what happened to me when I was a teenager."

"No, Yan, you _weren't _selfish – I was! I put you through – _wait – _WHAT?" Jack asked in shock, his body frozen in the act of climbing out of bed.

"I know Rhiannon told you about what the gang did to me back in High School. She told me that she had explained it all to Owen. It must have been really hard for you to hear about that … I could _never _have told you. I'm grateful, though, that none of you brought it up. That you waited for me to speak first. Thank you for that."

Jack just nodded his head numbly, muttering "Yeah, that's fine Yan. No problem." Then he turned and walked away into the shower, his brain buzzing with what Ianto had just revealed. _I should feel relief. Yeah. I should feel very relieved. He – he knows already. He's okay with this. I should _really _be feeling relieved._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Jack pondered exactly _what _he should tell Ianto now that he knew they had been told about it. Jack _was _a bit surprised at how casual Ianto raised the subject. Closing his eyes as he tucked his head under the shower top, feeling the hot water drive itself through his hair, he knew he had to tell him about what they had done; hacked into the NHS database and talked to Andy who had promised Jack he would find out all that he could about Ianto's historic abuse case.

_It could all just be a front. Ianto's good at hiding his emotions behind his shields. Better at it than I am. I hope he's still open to counselling … wait … I laid it down as an order and he agreed. Good. Don't want him bailing out now. Rhiannon said he ran away from counselling … understandable. He was just a kid … should never have happened … if I get my hands on any of those bastards who did this to him …_

"Jaaa-ck", a seductive voice called out making him jump and nearly overbalance. He rubbed the water out of his eyes and turned in time to see a very _naked _Ianto standing there in a teasing pose, his left shoulder leaning against the wall.

"Well … step into my parlour", Jack drawled, moving aside for his young lover. The ensuing shared shower added 30 minutes to their morning ablutions. When they finally got out of the shower and Jack checked his phone, there were six text messages; five rather _rude _messages from Owen demanding to know where Jack was and … one from Gwen. Jack sighed and deleted her message. He wasn't going down _that _road with Gwen now … not when things were still delicately balanced with Ianto.

_Damn it Gwen! You're on your bloody honeymoon … with Rhys. When you return, Gwen, we're gonna have a talk. This has got to stop! I'm not going to risk my relationship with Ianto to indulge your damn fantasies. Think I'd better warn the team that Gwen is still hounding me … maybe I can get Tosh to screen my calls. Because something tells me it's not going to stop. Guess I have to take a large share of the blame … the way I've flirted with her … led her on. _

"Penny for them?" Ianto asked, concern in his gaze as he caught Jack frowning down at his phone.

A lie was about to spring to his lips … then Jack remembered. He promised Ianto honesty. "Five texts from Owen … _very _rude messages … and one from Gwen."

Ianto shrugged, talking in a neutral tone, "Owen is probably going ape without his caffeine fix. What did Gwen want?"

Jack looked apologetically at Ianto and answered, "Don't know. I deleted it."

Ianto sighed heavily, "She'll just keep at you, Jack."

"She'll try, Ianto. Maybe she'll give up when she keeps getting no response."

"No, she won't Jack. We all know what Gwen is like. Maybe … maybe you need to tell her to stop."

Jack sighed loudly, "You're probably right, Ianto. I'll deal with her _if _she contacts me again. And I promise you … I'm _definitely _dealing with her when she returns."

"Don't you miss her?"

"Yeah … but not enough to actually want to _hear _from her while she's away. It's good for all of us to have a break. Whatever feelings I have for Gwen, and I'll remind you they weren't that _strong _in the first place … physical attraction … loved how she challenged me sometimes … but not like I _love _you, Jones, Ianto Jones. I think a part of my heart was already 'claimed' by you that first night … when we caught Myfanwy."

Ianto smiled as he also recalled that night … the first times he was in Jack's arms … and how those moments in time had felt so _magical … so right!_ Then reality had crashed in on him and guilt had washed all through him, causing him to cry as he walked away. _Lisa._

"Which reminds me, Ianto. I want _us _to have a holiday. Sometime soon. And I'll make _damn _sure we actually get a break away this time!"

Ianto perked up. Jack had talked about it at other times, but nothing had eventuated. Even weekends away had become near impossible for them.

"Sounds good, Jack" and he offered his Immortal lover a _real _smile.

"Yeah … it does. Well … let's get moving Yan. We'll pick up coffee, bagels and doughnuts on the way in."

Ianto chuckled, "Peace offering, then?"

"You bet, Yan! Never fails."

It was already 9.30 a.m. and the two men hustled out of the flat and down into the vehicle. Jack drove his normal breakneck speed, Ianto grateful that the early morning rush _and _the school runs were over. They stopped to pick up the 'peace offering' and by the time they arrived back at the Hub, their spirits had lifted.

The cog door announced their late entry as they walked in, laughing and joking about Jack's inability to read numbers correctly … specifically, numbers in speed limits.

Tosh got up from her station and came to greet them … delight shining on her face when she saw what they had brought in with them. She hugged them both.

A head poked up from the autopsy bay as Owen thumped his way up the stairs, "Oi! What the bloody hell time do you call this? You give _me _a bollocking Jack, if I roll in this late! And no, Harkness … I _really _don't want to know _why _you're both late in today."

Then the young medic spotted the polystyrene cups and food bags, then grinned, "Peace offering, eh? Well … you'll have to offer another one at lunchtime and I wouldn't say no to third one at dinner time! That should _assuage _my shattered nerves at being in so damn early and finding _no _sign of a hot steaming coffee!"

They all laughed loudly and Jack indicated they move to the Boardroom to eat their late breakfast. Jack felt a bit guilty seeing the way Tosh and Owen were trying _too _hardto behave carefully in front of Ianto. He knew they'd be nervous about 'revealing' to Ianto what they knew, so he gave a quick, questioning look at Ianto who gave Jack a quick nod.

"I'm not going to get _too _heavy about this, but Ianto told me this morning that Rhiannon already told him what she said to you, Owen, the other day. About the vicious attack on Ianto when he was a teenager. And Yan also told me about the suicide attempts when he was younger."

Stunned silence from Owen and Tosh followed Jack's words as they stared first at him, then at Ianto. The young Welshman sat beside Jack tense, his head down, one hand gripping Jack's tightly. His reddened ears gave away the fact that he was extremely embarrassed.

Owen was, unusually, at a loss for words and the Doctor's spiel that he had spent most of the morning running through his head, just disappeared. Tosh stood up, walked around the table and coming quietly behind Ianto, gently wrapped her arms around him, her face laid cheek to cheek with his and just hugged her friend.

Owen spoke softly, "Ianto. If you ever need to talk to someone … anytime … anywhere … I'm here for you."

Ianto lifted his head, looked into Owen's eyes and saw compassion there. He nodded to him, then turned his head to look at Tosh and gave her a small smile. Seeing for the first time the tears trickling down her face, Ianto reached up and gently rubbed her cheek.

Jack waited a short while, watching the emotional play across his lover's face, before continuing.

"Our brilliant Tosh successfully hacked into the NHS database when we were trying to get more details concerning your assault, Ianto. And because I wanted more details about the assault from the Police side of things, I contacted and met with Andy Davidson … Gwen's former partner. I know, Ianto, you wouldn't want _too _many people to know about this, but I needed to know _exactly _what happened, who was involved both in the assault case and from the Police end. Andy was very helpful _"

"Jack!" an agonised voice interrupted, "Why? Why would you do that? It's over … in the past … history! Why would you drag it all up again?"

"Ianto … I needed to get more concrete facts. Especially as details like _these _may well prove to be helpful for Dr Matlock when he begins his counselling with you. I realise it's hard for you, Ianto, but you won't be directly involved. You won't have to relive what happened."

"Jack! I know _exactly _what happened! I know _exactly _who was involved! There's no reason for you to be trying to find that out! It's _over!_ There's nothing that can be done now … I never acted at the time because there were others to protect … my family … my friends … my teacher! I _couldn't _tell anyone the truth! Can't you understand that? Can't _any _of you understand that? It _won't _help me to relive all of this … which is what will happen!"

Ianto shot out of his seat and began pacing around the table, face scarlet, eyes wild and his whole body trembling. Jack stood up to try and calm him, but the young man just turned a murderous glare at Jack and so he stayed still, hands up in front of him in a placatory gesture.

"Ianto! Calm down! And you're wrong. There is something that can be done to your attackers … _justice_! And protecting the people from them _now _… in this time! They got _away _with it in the past. Did you ever consider that you may _not _have been the only victim through the years? Did it ever occur to you that they may _still _be inflicting attacks on _other _innocent victims! We need to find out _who _they are and whether their violent crimes have continued. Even you must realise, Ianto, that if there's a chance that they're _still _perpetrating these kinds of crimes, then they need to be _stopped! _That's why I've asked for Andy's help. I know you, Yan … you would _not _want to risk any other person suffering the kind of horrendous attack that you did!"

Ianto's shoulders slumped at Jack's words and his reply came out as a hoarse whisper, "No." He then went back to his chair and sat down, head down, staring at the table top, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

Jack resumed his seat and was about to continue when Owen spoke, "Ianto. You don't _have _to talk about this. You don't _have _to tell us anything. We're Torchwood. We can find out for ourselves and you don't have to be involved in any of it. As a matter of fact, we don't _want _you involved in it. You just need to focus on yourself … get better … _go _to the counselling!"

Ianto looked up at the young medic and was surprised to see understanding … and caring … in his eyes. He gave him a small smile and nodded, a burden slipping off his shoulders as the fear he'd have to relive his teenage _nightmare, _receded.

The phone rang in Jack's office, but Owen said, "I've taken the liberty of having your phone redirected to my mobile, Jack, since you weren't in _early _enough to take calls. I've got this."

He stood up and moved far away from the table, giving Jack and Toshiko time to talk to and calm down Ianto. He stepped out onto the landing and answered the phone, "Doctor Owen Harper speaking."

A familiar welsh voice replied, "Owen! What the hell are you doing answering Jack's phone? Where's Jack? I want to speak to Jack!"

"Gwen! What the hell are you doing ringing Jack when you're with your _husband _on your _honeymoon?_ Besides, at least Jack knows who _he _is supposed to be with … one Ianto Jones! Perhaps you would do well to remember who _you're _supposed to be with … your _husband, _Rhys Williams! Or is it over already? Besides … Jack is not available … important meeting … that _doesn't _involve you, _Mrs Gwen Williams!_"

The snarky tone and biting words from Owen sent a wave of guilt through her. She had sent Rhys down to the Concourse on the ground floor to buy miscellaneous items … to give her a chance to have a private word with Jack. She missed him … she wanted to hear his voice again. Gwen knew it was _wrong _what she was doing, but she couldn't stop herself. And he hadn't answered any of her texts or returned any of her calls.

_Perhaps he really doesn't want to speak to me. Perhaps he really _is _with Ianto Jones … and I've lost him. But … but I can't … I can't give up hope for bloody Jack Harkness … I love him. Why the bloody hell did I ever marry Rhys when I knew I was in love with Jack? Why didn't I break it off when I had the chance? When Jack told me he had come back for me? He only turned to Ianto when I rejected him! Bloody hell … I've screwed it all up!_

Owen's voice broke through Gwen's painful ruminations "Well … your silence _obviously _means you've seen sense in what I've told you, so don't bother ringing Torchwood again … we don't _need _you … and don't bother ringing Jack again … he doesn't _need _you … he has Ianto whom he _loves! _If you're having second thoughts, _Mrs Gwen Williams_, then you're too bloody late! Jack is no longer available … and I wouldn't be surprised that by the time you get back, there will be _another _engaged couple in Torchwood. And I don't mean Tosh and me!"

Gwen couldn't suppress a sob that had been building up while she was listening to Owen's spiteful words and she cried out, "But I have to _speak _to Jack! It's important, Owen … please … I just need to speak to him! He hasn't answered my texts or returned my phone calls … I need to know _why_, Owen! It's _so _important to me … _please!_"

Owen's expression darkened and he replied in a steely tone, "Well, Mrs Williams, you've just told me _why _I shouldn't get Jack to the phone. And you need to ask yourself this, _why _hasn't Jack returned your calls or responded to your texts? Perhaps because he doesn't _want _to … get over yourself Gwen … I did! And so has Jack! Now, I have an _important _Torchwood meeting to return to. Good bye Mrs Williams!" Owen promptly hung up and walked back into the Boardroom with a devilish grin on his face.

Jack looked up, suspecting who Owen had been talking to and asked, "Mrs Williams?" Owen nodded and Jack said, "Thanks, Owen. I'll deal with her when she gets back!" Owen smirked and took his seat next to Tosh, slipping his hand in hers. Toshiko shot him a grateful look, as did Ianto.

Gwen sat there in the lounge, mobile fallen from her hand to the ground; eyes blinded by the tears pouring down her face and not seeing the gorgeous day from her hotel window, nor the wonderful sights of cloudless, azure blue skies, a golden sandy beach and deep, blue waters lapping at the shoreline.

All she saw was the hopeless mess she had created by rejecting Jack when she had the chance to be his; all she felt was the gut-wrenching pain of losing Jack … _her _Captain Jack Harkness; all she tasted in her mouth was the bitter tang of jealousy that the bloody _tea boy_ had stolen her hero! _What if Owen is right? What if Jack has fallen for Ianto, despite his callous words to me about him when we danced? What if Jack proposes to Ianto? Oh, god! It should have been me … it should have been ME! I can't face that! I can't go back to Torchwood and face them … together! As a bloody couple! I have to do something … I have to! I can't wait til I get back … I have to act. But what about Rhys? Oh, god, I do love poor, dependable, caring, _safe _Rhys … but not like I love Jack! Perhaps … perhaps I'll email Jack … tell him how I feel about him. Then ask him for his response. Yes! That's what I'll do. Rhys need never know. I'll do that this evening. Take Rhys out for dinner, get him roaring drunk, then put him to be bed. Then I can email Jack and let him know that I'm available … if he still wants me. I'll go back to him in a heartbeat if he just gives me the word. Oh please let him want me … please let it not be too late!_

Deciding that she'd better have a quick shower to hide her blotchy face from crying, Gwen ducked quickly into the bathroom and stripped. The steaming hot water was a welcome relief as it poured down her body.

A voice called out, "Hello, love, I'm back! Got everything you wanted … where are you?" He stopped and heard a muffled voice, then the faint sound of water running. With a grin on his face, he dropped the paper bags on the counter and made his way quickly to the bathroom. Slipping quickly out of his clothes he called out to his wife, "Ready or not, here I come! Your hero!"

Fortunately, he didn't catch the look of sheer horror on Gwen's face at the words, '_Your hero_' as he stepped in behind her and slipped his arms around her waist …

"What did Andy say, Jack?" Ianto asked, trying to stamp down his embarrassment at the fact his past had become an open book for Torchwood … and now the Cardiff constabulary.

Jack proceeded to explain to them all how Andy said he'd find out who the officers assigned to the case were, whether they still worked for the Force and whether the case could be reopened. He assumed the case would be close if there was no evidence or witnesses available to provide a statement.

Jack assured everyone, _especially _Ianto, that Andy had promised not to tell Gwen a _word _about what happened. He promised he would keep his enquiries to a minimum and had asked that Jack use his Torchwood influence, if he encountered any problems.

Owen and Toshiko interspersed Jack's words with comments of them all, giving Ianto a more rounded picture of what they had done and _why _they had done it. They were all there for him … they were all on Ianto's side.

Ianto looked around at each and every one of them, "I – I don't know what to say. You've all been sooo good to me and – and I'm sorry … I'm sorry for all that I put you through. I don't serve how much you've all cared … how much you all …"

Jack grabbed Ianto's hands in his own and forced him to look at him, "Yes, you do! We care about you, we _love _you … you are so worth it, Ianto Jones!" Tosh nodded in agreement and even Owen, grunted in approval. The rest of the meeting wound down amid laughter and plans to have a dinner out in a fancy restaurant … at Torchwood's expense.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

After the wonderful meal Jack, Ianto and Tosh enjoyed at a lovely Indian restaurant, they all decided it was time to call it a day and meet back at Torchwood in the morning. They had stayed quite late enjoying cocktails and light-hearted conversation. It was 10.15 p.m. Owen and Tosh made their exit at the Restaurant, leaving Jack and Ianto to finish their coffees … which had _barely _passed Ianto's seal of approval.

Ianto and Jack decided to walk back to the Hub to pick up something Jack had in his office. He wouldn't tell Ianto what it was, just that it was something he'd been meaning to show the young Welshman for awhile and tonight seemed the right time. He told Ianto that he'd have to wait until they got home before Jack would show him.

Ianto was intrigued but didn't push the matter. He was going to see whatever Jack wanted to show him anyway, so he enjoyed the walk with his Captain, hands entwined as a slight, cool breeze blew around them.

A darkened Hub greeted them as they entered through the cog door, lights a-blazing. Jack quickly flicked the main lights on and Ianto said he'd wait downstairs at his station because he wanted to check for emails and finalise the plans Toshiko had made for Martha's visit; hotel bookings, vehicle hire etc.

Jack hurried up the stairs to his office and flicking the light on, headed to his desk, his hands pulling out the bottom drawer where the key to the safe was. He glanced up as he noticed his monitor flashing he had email … he had forgotten to turn it off when they left the Hub earlier that evening.

Thinking it might be Martha, Jack flicked to his Outlook … then saw who it was really from … Gwen. He sighed deeply, then remembering that Owen had already saved him from an encounter with Gwen earlier that day, he decided he would open it. After reading through her lengthy email, he almost wished he _hadn't _opened it … it was worse than he thought it might be and he was glad that Ianto wasn't here with him to see it.

He needed to respond to it decisively … tonight … _now._ Then he would delete it not only from Outlook, but from his computer. He _never _wanted to see that again, or risk Ianto ever seeing it. Before he laid his hands to the keyboard, he reread it.

_My dearest Jack_

_I know I shouldn't be doing this here … now … but I can't help it, Jack. You haven't responded to any of my texts or returned my calls. Why, Jack? You must know that it's important if I'd keep trying to get hold of you. It is so important to me … and I hope after reading my heartfelt words, that it becomes important to you._

_But first I need to tell you. I made a mistake, Jack, when you came back from being with the Doctor. When you told me you'd come back for me … for ME Jack … and then I bloody well rejected you. Let my engagement ring stand there as a barrier between us. What a stupid, blind fool I was! Or maybe I was trying to make you jealous, Jack … jealous enough for you to rip that ring from my finger and tell me that I belonged to you. I thought you were going to, Jack. I saw the devastation in your eyes, listened to your trembling voice as you fought to gain control of your breaking heart, I felt the tremble of shock go through you as you held my hands._

_But you didn't … you were honourable … my gorgeous, amazing, magical, wonderful, _honourable_ hero, Captain Jack Harkness. Why did you have to be so damn honourable, Jack? Why did I have to be so damn accepting of your decision to walk away? We both know that it was _not _what either of us wanted … we wanted each other … but we both walked away._

_I remembered when you said that you had come back for Ianto, then for us, but I realised after you spoke to me down at the cells, it was all just a sweet lie to cover your true feelings … for me. Isn't it time you were honest with him, Jack, as you were honest with me? He's wonderful and I know you must have some feelings for him. But Jack … we both know it just CAN'T compare with our feelings for each other … our love, Jack!_

_I can't begin to tell you, my love, how WRONG, how STUPID and how much I REGRET ever going through with my marriage to Rhys. The moment you came back to Torchwood, Jack, my love for you flared back into life and I should never have carried on with this 'charade' of a relationship with Rhys that I find myself in. I know it was wrong, Jack, and I know how much it's going to hurt Rhys when he discovers the truth about you and me. A part of me loves him, Jack, you need to understand that. I love his sweetness, his caring, his dependability, his 'safeness' … and of course, his unquestioning love for me._

_But it's not enough, Jack, surely you see that. How could it possibly compare with the incredible love that you offer, Jack? I've had wonderful glimpses of YOUR love, Jack … in your eyes that shine with unrequited love; in your face that lights up when you see me … in your smile that tells me I'm the only one you see, even in a crowded room … in your hands that touch me so tenderly, yet still cannot hide the unbridled passion you bear me … in your arms when you danced with me as though I belonged to you. And I felt the same, Jack … at home … there in your arms. I could have screamed, honestly, when Ianto came and bloody took you away from me. _

_Yet I felt your eyes follow me, Jack, even when you were dancing with Ianto. I felt your love radiate out to me as I stood beside Rhys. And I knew in that moment, my love, that I was standing beside the WRONG man; I knew then that the WRONG person was in your arms … it should have been you … it should have been me … if only Ianto hadn't interrupted our magical dance Jack, I wonder what would have happened that night …_

_Jack! It is NOT too late … we can fix this … we have to fix this! You know now how much you _really _mean to me, Jack. I love you … I'm in love with you … I want you … I need you. And it was only on my bloody wedding day to Rhys, Jack, that I saw YOUR love for me; felt it in your voice, saw it in your tear-stained face, succumbed to it in your tender touch as we danced._

_All you have to do, my love, is reply to me by text, email or preferably phone … and I'll end it with Rhys and be on the first available plane back to Cardiff … back to you … back to your arms … back to your heart. Because I am meant to be with YOU, Jack as you are meant to be with ME!_

_It isn't too late, my love, it really isn't. We were too stupid to act when we had the perfect opportunity … but it still isn't too late. We need to do this for OURSELVES, Jack, in spite of all the pain we'll cause Ianto and Rhys. But they'll both get over it … move on … find other loves._

_Ask yourself, Jack … how can we stay in our current relationships when our hearts belong to each other? That isn't fair, Jack … to THEM or to US! We need to be courageous in this, Jack, we need to be honest with everyone and do the RIGHT thing! No matter how much it will hurt Rhys and Ianto … no matter how much it will hurt us. Because it will come out alright in the end. Rhys and Ianto will find better loves … and we will have each other._

_Please, my love, please do not lose your courage now. I know it will be hard for you … bloody hell, it's going to be a nightmare for me, Jack! But I'll be there supporting you … and you'll be there supporting me in this, Jack._

_I'll leave you with some inspiration, Jack, to help you do what you know you have to do. While I've been here with Rhys, I want you to know this … so that you know how much I really love you._

_When Rhys has laid his lips on mine, I've closed my eyes and imagined they were your lips … when Rhys has caressed my naked body at night, I've imagined they were your hands … when Rhys has laid his mouth on my breast, I've imagined it was your mouth; when Rhys has spread my thighs and entered me, I've imagined it was YOU, my love, YOU entering me, piercing me sweetly, filling me with your seed … I've had to shove my fist in my mouth to stop me screaming out YOUR name … oh Jack, that's how much I love you!_

_So please, my love, DON'T keep me waiting … we've waited long enough … it's OUR time now. Tell me the words I long to finally hear fall from your lips – 'Gwen, my beloved - I love you, I want you, I need you. Come home to me!'_

_All my love, now and always_

_Gwen Harkness (in anticipation) oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo _

Jack's hands were trembling as he set them to the keyboard. His heart was aching with the knowledge of what Gwen had written to him … and it was all _HIS_ fault. He … Jack _bloody _Harkness had led Gwen to _betray _her husband … betray her _honeymoon _with Rhys! And she _expected _him to betray Ianto! NO! Never going to happen!

Any feelings he had harboured for Gwen had been excised after Ianto's traumatic return from the brink … any residue feelings he still had for Gwen had just been _destroyed _by the horrific contents of her email. He was tempted to ring Gwen and _scream _down the phone how _WRONG _she was … _wrong_ to write the email, _wrong_ to be fantasising about him, _wrong_ to betray Rhys … but most of all … _wrong _because he knew now, without any doubt or feelings for Gwen to worry about, that he was _utterly, hopelessly and irrevocably_ in love with Ianto Jones. Nothing would change that … no-one would change that … _especially _not Gwen Cooper-Williams!

Jack paused in thought a moment, fingers poised lightly on the keyboard. _To think … if Ianto hadn't interrupted my dance with Gwen at her wedding, I may have been tempted to do something stupid … Gwen would have followed my lead … and Ianto, MY Ianto, would have died a broken man in his flat … died thinking that I loved Gwen MORE than him!_ Jack shuddered at that horrific thought. But it did inspire him to do what he knew he had to do … here … and now.

He quickly hit 'Reply' at the top of Gwen's email and began:

_Gwen_

_NO! I tell you NO and again NO! There is no YOU and ME; there is YOU and RHYS; there is IANTO and ME … and that's all, Gwen, that's all it's ever going to be! Accept that NOW!_

_I know that I have to bear the blame for this terrible situation … making you think that I would love you, before Ianto! That just isn't true, Gwen. I LOVE IANTO! Yet I can see how you would think that, from my words, my actions, my flirtations … and how you would reach that conclusion._

_I won't lie to you, Gwen. I've always been attracted to you. You are beautiful, sexy, funny, strong and challenging! You're one helluva woman and Rhys is SO lucky to have you! Well … I thought he was. I do love you … but NOT in the way you want me to love you … not in the way you desire I love you … not in the way you need me to love you!_

_I love you as I love each and every member of my team; Toshiko, Owen, yourself and Ianto. We are like family Gwen … that is how I love you. You are all special and unique to me … to Torchwood._

_But that one special love, Gwen, that unique _bond _in my heart … belongs to Ianto Jones. You need to know that I, Captain Jack Harkness, am utterly, hopelessly,____irrevocably … IN LOVE with Ianto Jones. I love him … so much. And ironically, it took you marrying Rhys and me spending this week with my young lover, to open my eyes to this truth._

_And it's taken your email to me to cement that truth in my heart – accept it as he and I have accepted it. Why do you think I haven't responded to you while you've been away, Gwen? Why would I? I'm here with the man who has completely claimed my heart … I need no other._

_He's more than just my lover, Gwen; he's my confidante, my confessor, my anchor, my haven, my soul mate … and my home. I am not whole without him – he completes me. And as a lover? He is 'out of this world' and you all know that I have had many loves … many lovers._

_You realise that I would _never _have shared such intimate details about my love for Ianto, under normal circumstances. But you have created the special circumstances which force me to open your eyes and help you understand the truth, Gwen._

_All I can say to you now is how very, very sorry I am, Gwen, that I've caused so much trouble for you, so much confusion, so much pain. I hate the fact I have to hurt you now so badly, but it's the only way I can save you … for Rhys. It's the only way I can save myself … for Ianto._

_You have a chance, Gwen, to find happiness with Rhys. I can only hope that you find something like the love and happiness I have with Ianto. It is NOT too late for you, Gwen, to save your marriage! I won't be here to welcome you back as my lover, Gwen … I'll welcome you back as Mrs Gwen Williams … I'll welcome you back as one of my precious colleagues at Torchwood. BUT THAT IS ALL!_

_I've found a love SO precious to me with Ianto Jones, so rare … beyond wondrous … beyond magical … beyond breathtaking … and I will NOT tolerate any interference … ever! Without him, I would be a mere shell of a man … without him, I would merely exist in an agonising parody of life … without him my purpose and reason for living, for even existing, would be completely and irrevocably lost._

_I care enough about you, Gwen, to hope that you will find this 'once-in-a-lifetime' love … if not with Rhys, then with someone else. But it can NEVER be with me. And I'm sorrier than I can ever say that I've had to write this to you … I never wanted to hurt you like that._

_Please … do NOT contact me again while you are on your honeymoon with Rhys. Torchwood does not need you … I do not need you. Take this time away to focus on your life, Gwen. If you are not able to deal with what I've just told you … if you don't think you can handle the fact that Ianto and I are in a loving, committed relationship, then I'll be waiting for you with Retcon … for your sake, Gwen._

_Go to your husband … do it, Gwen, for both your sakes! Give him a chance to 'reveal' to you the length, breadth and depth of his love for you. Give yourself a chance to show HIM how amazing your love is. GO! Give your love to Rhys! It's NOT too late to save your marriage. _

_Captain Jack Harkness_

With a loud, lengthy sigh Jack hit the 'Send' button, his heart heavy knowing how _devastating _his reply to Gwen would be. He knew she would be there waiting for it … or for some response from him. But he did what he knew he had to do … for everyone's sake. And all he wanted to do right now, was to collapse into the strong, healing arms of his lover.

What Jack didn't notice, was the slight flicker on the screen after he had sent the email … the flicker that would have shown him that _someone _had just accessed his email.

He stared for a few minutes at the wall opposite him, before shaking himself out of his reverie. Looking down at his desk he saw the key. _Ah yes … the reason I'm here in my office._

Quickly Jack deleted Gwen's email and his reply out of Outlook. He even emptied his 'Trash' and made a mental note to follow it up by deleting it _completely _from his computer in the morning. Leaping to his feet, he stood up and went over to the wall, fitted the key in and began coding the access for the specific box he wanted.

When it appeared, he carefully lifted out an antique, wooden box, intricately carved with designs that were not of Earth. He closed up the safe and walked to his desk to return the key to its place in the bottom drawer.

He paused as a thought came to him. Carefully opening the second drawer and rifling through papers scattered on top, he found and lifted out another wooden box … plain and old … then softly smiling, he placed it next to the other box and walked over to the coat stand. At the back on the floor, he located a scrunched up carry bag and opening it up, he carefully placed the two boxes in it.

Then flicking the light off at the wall, Jack sauntered out of his office and down the steps, the burden of the carry bag unnoticed as he felt lighter than he had ever felt before. _Tonight was the night. First he would share with Ianto more of his past. Then he would give Ianto the special gift he had longed to give him since he had returned from the 'year that never was' … when he had clung to his love for Ianto and endured for his sake all the pain and torture the Master inflicted on him with the one hope that Ianto would accept this enduring token of his love._

When he looked over at the young Welshman's station, he saw Ianto with his face intent on his screen, then his finger flicked a button. Ianto proceeded to shut down his computer quickly.

"Hey, Yan! Not _working _are you? We're in '_our time_' now, not work time!"

Ianto turned his head to face Jack with the most breathtaking smile the Immortal had ever seen … his chest tightened as he saw the _absolute _love radiating out to him from Ianto's grey-blue eyes. Jack faltered.

Without taking his eyes off Jack's wide-open stare, Ianto stood up and quickly moved towards his lover. He reached for Jack and leaning in, placed both hands to the side of Jack's head. Then he laid the gentlest of kisses on his lips, holding it there, then moving it softly across the rest of Jack's face; his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids that were now closed, his nose … before touching them once again to his lips and deepening the kiss.

Jack's mind began to come undone at his young lover's ministrations and he gave himself up to it. He wanted this … he _needed _this … he _understood _now the truth of his own words to Gwen … he was _exactly _where he was supposed to be … _exactly _with who he was supposed to be … and he wouldn't change it for the world.

An hour later, clothes strewn all over the Hub, Ianto pulled Jack gently to his feet, chuckling at the Immortal's cute pout that their _magical _time together was ended.

"Let's get dressed and go home, Jack."

"As long as you promise me that there's going to be _Round 2 _when we get there, Yan!"

"Yes, Jack. There will be _Round 2_ … and coffee!"

"Well, now that I have your _word, _Ianto Jones, let's get out of here as fast as we can!"

Helping each other into their clothes, Jack and Ianto locked up, then exited the Hub, chatting and laughing happily together like any other couple in love … well … Ianto laughed … Jack giggled.

Across town at Owen's flat, a ping from her computer alerted Tosh that an email had arrived for her.

"Ignore it, love", Owen whispered in her ear as they both were relaxing in post-coital bliss.

"Might be important, Owen", she murmured.

"It can wait til morning", he growled softly in her ear, causing her to giggle.

"It might be Jack – another late-night emergency!"

"_Fuck! _It just might bloody well be … I'll get up with you and we'll read it together."

Stumbling naked out from the bedcovers, the two lovers walked through to the lounge where Owen stood behind Tosh as she quickly opened her Outlook, and then the email from Ianto. Twenty minutes later, Owen and Tosh stared in shock at the screen … _deep _shock at what they had just read; Ianto's forwarding of Gwen's email to Jack, then Jack's reply to Gwen.

Owen's face flushed red with anger as he yelled out at the screen, _"FUCK! Fuckity fuck! That FUCKING faithless cow! Fucking bitch! Fucking hell!"_

The stern voice of Tosh and a firm palm on his chest made him pause, "Calm down, Owen, calm down! You're right … everything you've said … but it's _Rhys _I feel sorry for. And besides … keep in mind Jack's response to her. It was … it was _amazing_, Owen … just _amazing_."

Owen immediately relaxed the tension in his body and smirked at his lover, "Never knew the boss could be so _eloquent_ ... and so _decisive._"

"I may not be a _doctor, _Owen, but something tells me that Jack's reply to Gwen will have gone a _long way _to healing all the hurt Ianto has suffered because of those two."

"You know, love, I think you're probably right. Of course, now I _know _for certain what I had suspected about Jack since he came back from being with the Doctor … that he _really does love _Ianto. I'm _also _glad that Ianto forwarded this to us. Now it makes what _I _said to Gwen earlier today, more real. I _believed _that Jack loved Ianto in his own screwed-up way, but this …"

"What did you tell Gwen, Owen? I meant to ask you about that phone call after our meeting."

"Well, all I told her was basically what Jack has told her … much less detail, much more succinct."

"Good. I worried about what she was up to after talking with her myself when I persuaded her that she would have more luck talking to _me _rather than Jack. She didn't _say _much about Jack, but she did keep saying she wanted to hear from him … to clarify what the crisis was and whether she could pull some of her contacts for him within the Police. But there was just _something _in that conversation that didn't quite ring true. I reckon that even if Andy _hadn't _rung Gwen, we would still have heard from her."

"Well, her damn email to Jack certainly proves that, love! But you're right about Rhys. Poor, fucking bastard. He deserves _better _than that bloody, faithless cow!"

"He does … he really does, Owen."

The young medic turned to look out the window, a thoughtful expression on his face. He turned back to Tosh and with an evil grin on his face he said, "I reckon I should send this to Rhys … let him know what his _wife _of one week is up to … behind his back!"

Tosh looked aghast at him, "No! Owen … don't you _dare! _Jack's given Gwen her marching orders, which may well include leaving Torchwood retconned if she refuses to accept what he's told her. Let's not hurt Rhys unnecessarily. Maybe she'll wake up and see sense and try to make a go of it with Rhys. It isn't _fair _to Rhys to have to find this out, if Gwen decides to change her mind about Jack!"

"My worry, Tosh, is that Jack's email _won't _stop her."

"Well … wait and see then. If she does try something stupid … then we can send it. Deal?"

"Of course love, you're right. And it's a deal! Okay, now we've saved the _insignificant _lives that are the world of Torchwood, what say we head back to bed and explore our _own _interpretation of love?"

Tosh giggled, nodding her head, and was glad that Owen couldn't see her face in the dark … see the heat in her cheeks at his mention of the 'L' word. She felt a bubbling joy brewing in her stomach. Perhaps _her _Hero would finally love her … perhaps _her _fairytale was about to come true.

In a darkened hotel room north of the main city of Cantabria in Spain, in the middle of the night, a woman's naked body was curled up tightly into the foetal position on the couch, agonised sobs muffled by cushions.

Gwen's head was reeling and her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces as the terrible words she had read in Jack's reply to her email, crashed in on her. Her hands were curled into tight fists and despite the balmy heat of the Spanish night, her whole body was trembling.

_Oh Jack, Jack … I've lost you … I've lost you! I could have had you … you would have been mine … but now it's too late. And it's my own bloody fault! I love you … I love you, Jack … I'll always love you … always! Oh god, oh god … it hurts … it hurts so much … too much. Jack, my love, what have you done to me? If you could only see what you've done … you've broken my heart … broken my life … broken me!_

The night stretched endless for Gwen in an unending circle of pain. She had _risked _everything in that email … and now her dreams were scattered, her hopes were dashed … her fantasy tossed callously back in her face … her world ended.

As the first shafts of colour pierced the sky, announcing the dawn of a new day, Gwen calmed herself and got up. She went into the bathroom and washed her face in the vanity. Drying it off with one of the soft towels, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Broken. She looked broken. Her face twisted into an ugly grimace as her thoughts darkened and focused on one person.

_This is all because of you, Ianto Jones, the bloody tea boy! You don't deserve Jack! You are faithless … untrustworthy … undeserving! And when I get back, Ianto Jones, I'm going to turn your bloody world upside down! I'm going to destroy YOUR life as mine has been destroyed! And then … I'm going to take back what is rightfully mine … Captain Jack Harkness. Just you wait, Ianto bloody Jones, just you wait! _


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

When they arrived at Ianto's flat, Jack led him through to the lounge and gestured for him to take a seat. Carefully he removed his coat folding it neatly and laying it over one of the lounge chairs. Opening the carry bag, he pulled out the old, wooden box and sat beside Ianto on the couch. Ianto remained silent as he saw nostalgia in Jack's gaze and waited for him to share what was on his mind.

Opening the lid, Jack carefully pulled out papers and several old photographs. He held one photo in his hand as gently as he could because it was old and fragile. Ianto saw that it was a wedding photo of a beautiful young woman and Jack. In a hushed and reverent tone, Jack shared with Ianto his special wedding day with Estelle, whom he had loved very much.

Ianto saw tears gather in Jack's eyes as he spoke, but the Immortal's expression mirrored a long-forgotten joy, as well as a deep sadness. He explained to Ianto that Gwen's wedding had brought his long-ago special day completely back to mind and he experienced again the emotions his own wedding day had invoked in him; nervousness, joy, happiness, fear, hope.

Jack quietly explained to Ianto that his feelings from the past merged with his confused feelings for Gwen at her wedding, but he realised now that it was more that he had loved Estelle so intensely, so deeply, that it had spilled over into his reactions to Gwen.

Jack also explained to Ianto that Gwen was very much like Estelle, but she was an echo to the vibrant woman he had loved fifty years ago. He could see now that it was the 'shadow' of Estelle in Gwen that attracted him, rather than Gwen herself, despite the fact that she was attractive in her own right.

Then he showed Ianto a land deed and house plan, explaining that one day he would take Ianto out to the special home he had built, but had never returned to live in. Occasionally he visited it, but only for bare maintenance purposes. He chuckled as he explained that it _really _needed a lot of TLC and he hoped that Ianto might like to help him with it. Ianto readily agreed, happy to be invited.

Returning the papers and the precious wedding photo back to the box, Jack placed it back in the carry bag, then lifted the other very old, wooden box out. Ianto's eyes went as round as saucers as he stared at the intricate design carved into it.

"This is from _my _time, Ianto, the 51st century. It was my mother's jewellery box which had been handed down to her from her great-grandmother. One time I travelled back to the Boeshane Peninsula with the Doctor so I could see my mother one last time."

"I've told you I joined the Time Agency when I was still quite young. When I left the Boeshane to join them, I never returned there in that timeline. The Doctor took me back on one of our journeys with Rose so I could do what I never had the chance to do – say good bye to her."

"It was a wonderful eight hours we spent as Mum welcomed us all as I knew she would. We arrived back when she was in her fifties so that seeing me, she could accept the age I looked. Before I left, Mum insisted on giving me this, despite my protests telling me that when I looked inside the secret compartment hidden within, I would know what to do."

Ianto was absolutely fascinated and hadn't said a word, anxious not to cause a disruption in Jack's tale of his earlier life. It meant so much for Jack to open up like this to him … he had always hoped he would and he promised himself, he would share his own family life with Jack … one day.

"So, Ianto Jones, here I am with you, holding my great-great-grandmother's jewellery box and remembering the words my mother spoke when she gave it to me." Opening the lid carefully, he reached inside and Ianto heard a faint click. Jack appeared to find something there and began lifting it out carefully, his large hand wrapped carefully around it so Ianto couldn't see what it was. Then laying the box down on the coffee table, hand still clenched, Jack turned to face Ianto and smiled at him; happiness, joy and love pouring out of his eyes.

"Ianto Jones. I have a gift for you … a very special gift. It has been passed down to me and now I have found the person I want to give it to … you. I never intended to … never planned it … nearly ran away from it … tried to push it out of my life. But the truth, Ianto, is that I couldn't push love far enough away before I got caught. But I'm now glad that I did … get caught."

Jack half rose from the couch, then ended up on one knee before Ianto, smiling at the perplexed expression on his young lover's face, knowing his words would have set his mind whirling all over the place.

In the softest, most intimate voice Ianto could imagine, he heard the tender words that he had _longed _to hear fall from Jack's lips, from the first time he realised _he, _Ianto Jones, was in love with Jack.

"Ianto Jones. I love you. With every beat of my immortal heart, I love you and I want to spend the rest of _your _life showing you how much I do. With every breath from my immortal lungs, I want your name on my lips. With every touch of my immortal hands, I want your hands to love and hold. With every atom of my immortal body, I want _your _body always close to mine for me to love and cherish. Ianto Jones … will you do me the honour of agreeing to be my beloved partner for as long as you live?"

Jack's voice had dropped to a mere whisper at the end of his last sentence … but Ianto had heard with absolutely clarity, every word he had said.

Tears were already spilling down his cheeks as Ianto reached forward to gently cup Jack's face as he leaned in to kiss him gently, whispering into his mouth "Yes, cariad, with _all _my mortal heart, soul, mind and spirit, I would be honoured to be your beloved partner. I love you, Jack!"

Jack leaned back beaming and carefully opened his hand. Lying in his palm was a beautiful gold wedding band, intricately carved in a similar design to that which was on the box. He picked up Ianto's left hand, delicate and warm and slid the ring onto his ring finger.

Ianto lifted his hand to catch the light and marvelled at the ring's exquisite design. And it fitted his finger perfectly complementing his hand.

Jack placed his hands to frame Ianto's beautiful face and softly said, "That ring was my father's ring and I am _honoured _that you would wear it. Thank you, Jones, Ianto Jones!"

He then leaned up and kissed Ianto passionately, deepening the kiss as their ardour grew. Then he got up and pulled Ianto gently into his arms to shower the young Welshman in kisses, chuckling as he tasted the salty wetness of tears on his face.

"To the bedroom", growled Ianto, his face flushed red and eyes bulging with lust. With a smirk on his face, Jack deftly picked up Ianto into his strong arms, laughing at the startled squeak that escaped from his lover's lips.

"Have to carry you over the threshold … well … the _bedroom_ threshold!" And he carried him into the bedroom where they began to cement their new relationship with prolonged lovemaking. It was tender, it was passionate, it was exquisite … it was perfect.

Jack woke up around dawn, having only been able to sleep for a couple of hours. Ianto hadn't fallen asleep until 3.00 a.m. so he decided he would get up, go out and grab a quick breakfast to bring home, before waking him up. Planting a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead, he smiled as his feather touch still caused Ianto to first frown a little, then smile while still held fast in sleep.

Walking quickly out of the flat, the chill in the air embraced Jack, reviving his sluggishness as he walked swiftly towards the bakery, his grey coat swirling in the icy breeze. His thoughts returned to the _amazing_ night the two had shared. He had _never _known the young Welshman to be pulsing with ardour, yet controlled so that each touch, each kiss was as gentle as a butterfly wing stroking him, yet so _potent _in it's passion.

_And that look … that incredible look in his eyes. I've never seen that look. It's as though he opened his soul to me last night and poured out all his love. I feel like I've been bathed in love … Ianto's love. I can scarcely believe this beautiful, young man is mine! Do I deserve him? Hell no! Will I give him up? Doubly hell no! I know at some distant point in the future I will lose him … my heart will shatter … I will be consumed in agony. But I can't give him up … not even to save myself as I've tried to do for many years, from the inevitable … the end of my world. I hope, I can only hope that the wonder, beauty and power of our love, will give me the strength I need when I lose him. But for now … we live and love together!_

But a dark thought, like a black cloud intruding on a clear, blue sky descended on his mind. _Gwen._ Jack couldn't help feel a twinge of guilt at the harsh tone of his email to the young Welshwoman. He regretted the tone … but not the content.

His mind reeled as portions of her email replayed itself. He would _never _have believed this of Gwen. Sending him _that _email … after getting poor Rhys drunk so he'd be out to it. Jack shivered.

_I had always thought that Gwen retained a certain innocence. That's gone! And what has replaced it? Did Torchwood do this to her? Did I do this to her? I had always believed Gwen to be the heart of Torchwood … but not now. Was she ever? Even _before _she sent me that sick email, Gwen has never really been the heart of Torchwood … Ianto was … and is. How could a woman who professes to love so much, display such a cold and callous disregard for other people? Before Ianto stole my heart, a fact which I'm sooooo grateful for now, I know I would have fallen into Gwen's arms. Actually … she would have fallen into mine! I used to be just like Gwen … how she has become … cold, calculating, callous, indifferent to other people's feeling, uncaring about how much pain I caused as long as I got what I wanted. Yes. That's what I was like with lovers … drew them, used them, threw them … always about ME, ME, ME! But Ianto, my beautiful lover … no, partner … changed me. Ianto … beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. He cares … so I care. Ianto has the biggest heart I've ever known … and he shares it with everyone, even Gwen … and he gives it to me! I don't deserve his love anymore than Gwen deserves Rhys' love. But I've got it … and I'm not going to let ANYONE get in the way of this incredible love. Not anyone. No-one._

Shaking his head at the melancholy that had dissipated his light-hearted joy, Jack dislodged the train of negativity running through his mind and returned to ruminating about one _delicious, gorgeous, wonderful _Welshman by the name of Jones, Ianto Jones.

_I wonder if he will take my name? Or incorporate my name with his? Or maybe he'll just keep his own … I don't know enough about 21__st__ century customs regarding male partnerships. I must find out. And … I'll have to discuss with Ianto about a public ceremony. I hope he's open to it. Hell – I want EVERYONE to know that we're together … in love … committed. I want to CELEBRATE this wonderful event … our union. Shit! I sound like a dizzy girl … can't help it … we've moved to the next level in our relationship and I'm dizzy with love for Ianto! I hope he feels exactly the same way about me. Yes. Of course he does. No-one can fake that incredible look of love that's shining out of his eyes now. And I know I can't hide it. Not sure if I've ever been able to hide how much the young Welshman means to me. Haha! The famous intergalactic Playboy … roped in and tamed by one mild-mannered … well, in public anyway … quiet, unassuming 21__st__ century Welshman! The Doctor would be laughing from one millennium to the next if he knew. Hey! I should invite him to our ceremony – yeah! He'd love Ianto Jones … he'd think he was brilliant! And Martha … maybe Mickey. And Alice? Well … I'll send her and Stephen an invitation anyway. Ooops, jumping the gun … best get Ianto's okay on all this first. I'm sure he'll agree._

Jack entered the bakery and a few minutes later came out with a bag full of doughnuts, bagels and a French stick in his arms. The bagels and French stick were still warm. He would wake the Welshman up for a delicious breakfast before they showered … _together._

When Ianto sluggishly woke up, he heard an insistent buzzing in his head. He tried to ignore and murmured to Jack and reached out his hand. A cold patch greeted his fingers. _Jack? Where are you, Jack? Have you left me to go to work? Shit!_

Shaking his head to clear the grogginess, Ianto leaned up onto his elbows, forcing his sleepy eyelids open. Then he realised … it was Jack's mobile ringing. _But where is it? It might be Tosh or Owen? Well … Jack can't be far. He wouldn't go anywhere without his mobile._

Stumbling out of bed, he searched Jack's pile of clothes thrown on the floor. _Bloody typical! I find a few measly moments to fold and tidy my clothes, but he can't! _

It had rung off well before Ianto located it under Jack's clothes. Ianto sighed and sat on the floor a minute, knowing it had already gone to the answer machine. _Oh well … may as well wait until whoever is ringing leaves a message._

After a few minutes, Ianto looked at the screen and saw the Voicemail icon. Quickly accessing it, he lifted the phone to his ear and listened. A flush of anger crept up his neck as he listened to the familiar … and totally _unwanted _… voice of his colleague … Gwen Williams.

_Jack! Oh, Jack! Please ring me! Please! This is important, Jack! This is a Torchwood matter … of National Security! Please, Jack! I'm not trying to harass you … this is work, not personal. And I'm sorry, Jack! I'm so sorry because … because this is about one of our colleagues, Jack. Something I've found out from the Cardiff Police about one of our colleague's past! It could threaten us, Jack … threaten Torchwood! Ring me! Urgently!_

The beautiful gold ring on Ianto's trembling finger caught the morning light and shone brightly as he was poised to delete the message … he faltered … he couldn't delete it. This was Jack's mobile and now they were in a _new _relationship, trust was important. Besides … after reading Gwen _and _Jack's emails last night, it was best that Jack hear this. They could work out what to do about it … _together. _

Groaning aloud, Ianto stood up on still shaky legs and placed Jack's phone on the dresser. He was just about to go to the kitchen to put the coffee pot on when he heard Jack open his front door. Jack's face beamed when he saw his young lover stumble out of the bedroom.

"Hey, beautiful! Just in time! You make the coffee and I'll set the table."

Ianto returned Jack's radiant smile with a shaky one of his own and said in a croaky voice, "Jack! You have a message on your mobile. From Gwen. I took the liberty of listening to it because I thought it might have been from Tosh or Owen. I think you should listen to it. Now."

Jack's face fell and he let the bags of food fall down on the couch. Ianto frowned at that action, but said nothing. Then Jack looked back up at his young lover, a frown creasing his brow and asked, "Why didn't you delete it? You know I'm not responding to any of Gwen's communications!"

"Actually, Jack, no … I didn't realise you were not _responding _to any of Gwen's communications. You never told me that! You just said that you didn't _want _any of her communications."

Jack sighed and moved to Ianto, pulling him into his arms, "I'm sorry, love, I just thought you understood that I was avoiding her. What did she want?"

"Like I said, Jack. I think you should listen to it."

Pulling himself away from Ianto he went to the bedroom, found his mobile and opened it. He brought it back out to the lounge and taking Ianto's ringed finger in his hand, he accessed the phone message. And listened to it. His face darkened and Ianto felt a shudder go through Jack's body.

"_Fuck! _What the fuck is she playing at? Well … just as well I've made contact with Andy! I'm going to get to the bottom of this! You heard the message, didn't you?"

Ianto nodded solemnly, recognising how angry Jack was. He himself felt a similar emotion coursing through his body. _What a bitch! What a fucking bitch! And I bet I know which colleague she is referring to … me!_

"Jack! I believe she probably means me."

The Immortal tensed and looked at his lover with a worried expression on his face and asked nervously, "Is there something you haven't told me? Something I should know?"

Ianto shook his head emphatically, "No, of course not Jack! The only Police charge that has ever been laid against me, is the one that you're already aware of when I was young. Public record. There's nothing else."

Jack's body relaxed and he snorted, "Threat to National Security? Oh, hardly! I'm sure that even the Prime Minister would laugh at that!"

Ianto nodded in agreement and spoke with a smile, "Let's not worry about it now. We'll work it out together. And you can ring the Cardiff Police and find out what's going on when we get to the Hub. But first … is that salmon bagels I can smell? Guess it's time to put the coffee on!"

Jack's good mood returned as Ianto's calm and assured manner pervaded his tension. He grabbed the young man in his arms and kissed him soundly, smiling when he felt his lover's ardent response. _Yes. We can deal with this later … after breakfast … after our shower. We'll get to the bottom of this damn scheme of Gwen's to drive a wedge between Ianto and me. If this carries on, I'm definitely going to retcon her … it she's lucky, it will only be for the time she's been in Torchwood._

He reluctantly let get of Ianto who went into the kitchen to prepare the coffee. He got out plates and cutlery and began laying the table. Then he froze.

_Fuck! What if Andy has broken his word to me and told Gwen about the assault case against Ianto? Wait. He wouldn't have done that. I asked him especially not to tell Gwen and I know he understood my fear that she would overwhelm him with her motherly concern over it. And he agreed. But even if he did tell her, how the hell could that be considered an issue with Torchwood? And National Security? What's she thinking about? Ianto was the victim, not the perpetrator? I know all about it._

"What's wrong, Jack?" asked Ianto in a worried tone seeing his lover standing stock still with a glazed look in his eye.

"Oh … shit … sorry, Yan. Lost in thought."

"About Gwen?"

"Yeah. Look, you're right. We're at home, not at Torchwood. We'll eat, shower, then go into the Hub. I'm sorry, Yan. I _definitely _don't want anything disrupting us here … not now … not after our wonderful night last night."

Ianto's face lit up like the sun as he shared the memory with Jack … his partner. Jack returned his lover's dazzling gaze and pulled him into another long and tender kiss, before they both headed happily into the bathroom.

Across town, Owen and Tosh were sitting down in their dressing gowns enjoying a delicious bacon and tomato omelette that Tosh had whipped up. They were discussing, over breakfast, how they would need to be _very _alert when Gwen returned because neither of them trusted her after reading her sordid email.

They agreed to do all they could to protect Jack and Ianto when Gwen returned. Observing the depths of Gwen's cunning deception, neither of them would put it past the young Welshwoman to take more decisive action against the two men. They would stay on the alert.

When Ianto had forwarded the text message from Gwen and Jack's reply to it, he had requested that they not tell Jack any of them knew. Tosh and Owen knew the fact that they had _leverage _over the Welshwoman, would be used as a last resort if their other attempts failed. Neither believed that Gwen would accept Jack's response … they both knew their colleague too well.

"Tosh. There is _no _way any of us can let Gwen know about Ianto's assault. After reading her email, I honestly believe that there is no depths too low that she wouldn't sink to. She's already sunk lower than I would have given her credit for. I wouldn't put it past her to _use _that information against Jack and Ianto."

"I agree, Owen. We'll have to let Martha in on this latest development. It makes me feel sick to have to 'air our dirty laundry' to her, but considering what Ianto is about to undergo through counselling, I don't think we have much choice."

Owen nodded and they finished their breakfast in a reflective silence.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The Hub door announced Jack and Ianto's arrival with flashing lights and blaring siren. Pleased because she knew that she was going to eat soon, Myfanwy screeched out a greeting from her nest … mainly for Ianto … and leapt out, gently gliding down to where the two men had stopped to watch her.

Jack stood standing, hands on hips, watching as Ianto hung up his coat, then made to head towards the cells. He called out, "Ianto! I'll feed Janet and the others, you feed Myfanwy as usual and get that coffee machine up and running! I want to check a few things with Andy soon, okay?"

Ianto answered in his '_no-nonsense_' work voice, "No. UNIT report. So how about I feed all our 'guests' and you can make an early start on it? I'll do the bulk of the work, Jack, but I do need you to read it at least. It won't take that long to read it … I've put post-its on the sections that are important. The rest you can just skim through."

Jack grimaced, realising he would prefer to feed their 'guests' rather than drag his way through the dreary UNIT report. _Just once … just once, it would be nice to have a very short UNIT report and have it action packed! But no such luck. I'm beginning to think that they've got a competition on as to who can produce the most boring report. Oh well, better get a start before Ianto comes up with the coffee because he's going to want to check up on my progress._

"Spoilsport", Jack muttered turning towards his office.

"I heard that, Jack!" Ianto called out from the stairs leading to the cells "You forgot how quiet it is when it's this early in the morning and the team aren't in."

Jack rolled his eyes and trotted up the stairs, opening his office and heading for his seat. Pulling the UNIT report towards himself, which looked much _bigger _than he remembered when it had first crossed his desk two weeks ago, he let his eyes run down the line of post-its … too many.

Ten minutes later, Ianto walked in carrying two mugs of steaming hot coffee and took the seat opposite Jack. "How's it going?" he asked, noting Jack was about a quarter of the way through it already.

"Same drivel as usual, Yan, so it looks at this stage like we'll be sending them our standard response to their ridiculous requests … _NO!_"

"My thoughts exactly, Jack. However … chapters 45 to 48 bear thinking about."

Jack looked up with a questioning gaze, "What are they about?"

"Oh well … I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for you. Just keep the word _Resources _in your mind. You'll understand why by the end of chapter 45."

"Aaaaah … quite the tease, aren't you this morning, Yan? Whetting my appetite, then leaving me high and dry", Jack drawled with a leer.

Ianto rolled his eyes at his lover, a smirk on his face and leaned over the desk capturing Jack's gaze with his husky voice, "Well, _sir _… wouldn't want to leave you in that state _"

The cog door rolled up noisily and Ianto stood up, going over to the window and gazing with surprise at the early arrival of Owen and Tosh. _Shit. Guess that shag is on hold now._

"Damn!" Jack swore, echoing Ianto's thoughts. Sighing he pulled the report back towards himself.

"Jack. Are we going to tell Owen and Tosh?" asked Ianto nervously, thumb rubbing gently over the ring on his finger.

Already immersed in the UNIT Report, Jack asked without looking up, "Tell them what, Yan?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Ianto answered, an edge in his voice, "About _us _Jack! Remember last night … you proposed to me?"

Jack's head shot up and he quickly got out of his seat to stand behind Ianto, snaking his hands around his waist, "Yes, of course! Sorry. I was preoccupied with that damn Report … just trying to follow your orders and get it done. And yes … if it's okay with you, Yan, I would _love _to tell them! Now?"

Ianto smiled at Jack's reflection in the mirror. Their eyes locked and suddenly, it was only about them … love shining out of their eyes.

At that moment, Owen looked up, scowled half-heartedly at the two of them making eyes at each other through their reflections and yelled out, "Oi! Teaboy! Coffee wanted down here. Let him go, Harkness and let him get on with his job!"

The two men looked down at the young medic and smirked. But they did move away from the window and appeared at Jack's door … Jack's arms _still _wrapped around Ianto's waist.

"Owen! Toshiko! I want you both up here in my office. Now. Coffee can wait a few minutes." Jack yelled down to both of them, a serious look on his face.

Ianto had a silly grin on his face which puzzled both Owen and Tosh. Owen mused … _What the hell are they up to? Jack's face is like thunder and Ianto looks like Goofy!_

"On our way, Jack!" Tosh yelled back, grabbing Owen's hand and pulling him along with her. Jack backed into his office, still refusing to relinquish his hold on Ianto, who was by now, starting to turn a delicate shade of pink.

They both entered the office and Owen was about to make a snarky remark, when he just stopped. And stared at both of them. Tosh also stared expectantly at them, but with a twinkle in her eye. Jack and Ianto both sported goofy looks on their faces.

Jack spoke, "I've called you both in here this morning to make an important announcement. Last night, I asked Ianto to marry me … to be my partner in life … and he said '_Yes_'."

He had barely spoken the words, when Toshiko let out a huge squeal, and rushed to embrace her best friend who suddenly found himself sandwiched between the two … not that he minded.

"_Congratulations, you two!_ Oh that's just _wonderful _… I'm so happy for you both!" Tosh cried, reaching to embrace them both and kiss Ianto on the cheek.

Owen shook off his surprise … well, his shock … and said, "About bloody time you made an honest man of him, Harkness. Wait … that should be … about bloody time you made an honest man of _him_, Ianto! You're going to have a _helluva _job pulling that one into line! Good luck with that."

A mock scowl graced Jack's handsome face, "Hey! What?" Then he grinned wildly at Owen. "Not too late for _you _to be making an announcement, Owen. Is it?"

Tosh pulled back, a pretty flush rising up her face. Owen scowled at his Captain and muttered, "In our own time, Harkness, in our own time. Wouldn't want to steal your thunder now."

Tosh's eyebrows shot to the top of her forehead at Owen's words. A small smile graced her face … but it wasn't for Jack and Ianto.

Jack and Ianto laughed. Ianto then lifted the hand that had been resting over Jack's hand in front of Tosh's face. Another loud squeal left Toshiko's lips and she lunged back into the embrace, nearly overbalancing the two men. Kissing Ianto again, she grabbed his hand to get a better look at the wide, gold band he was wearing. Her delicate fingers felt the intricate design etched into it and she exclaimed, "Oooh … it's beautiful! I've never _seen _anything like it, Jack. Where did you get it?"

Jack's smile deepened as his eyes suddenly focused on a point between Tosh's and Owen's heads, a distant look in his eyes that spoke of great happiness somewhere faraway … and long ago.

"It comes from the 51st century. My home, the Boeshane Peninsula. It was my great-great-great grandfather's wedding ring … a family heirloom passed down to me. Successive generations have worn that ring … and Ianto is the right man I wanted to give it to. To seal our bond. Our love."

Tears sprung up in Ianto's eyes, though he had tried desperately to hold his overwhelming emotions at bay. He still could scarcely believe that Jack _loved _him … had _proposed _to him … had given him such a _precious _heirloom. And was declaring their love publicly with pride and joy in his voice.

Even Owen seemed a little overwhelmed by Jack's revelation. He walked by Jack's side and extended his hand, "I believe congratulations are in order, Captain Jack Harkness."

Jack took his hand, smiling at him with gratitude and said simply, "Thanks Doctor Owen Harper."

Ianto turned in Jack's arms and kissed him passionately, which caused Toshiko to gasp and Owen to snigger. They were both touched to be a part of this important and joyful celebration and Owen smiled to himself. _The Captain and his teaboy … who would have thought?_

Jack smiled to himself as he eagerly returned the kiss. _Who would have thought that Ianto would happily express his feelings in front of his team mates? Maybe he'll act differently in public … let me hold his hand as we walk along the street. Who would have thought that this shy, 21__st__ century Welshman would capture my heart?_

Owen raised his voice, "Right! Dinner's on me tonight everyone and the first round of drinks! Harkness! You'll be getting the subsequent rounds. We're gonna celebrate Torchwood style! I'll book us in for one of the side rooms at the Bear and Bull!"

Jack, Ianto and Toshiko just gaped in disbelief at Owen.

The young medic let out an exasperated sigh, "_What? _Can't a person do something nice for his mates? I only let this side of me out on _special _occasions, so make the most of it! It won't happen again!"

Everyone laughed good naturedly as Owen's face, on such a _rare _occasion, became suffused with a soft, pink flush. They all felt euphoric and Toshiko embraced her Captain, kissing his cheek and offering her congratulations in his ear. Owen shook Ianto's hand heartily as Jack released his fiancé with a certain reluctance.

The phone on Jack's desk rang, dispelling the joyous atmosphere. Silence spread like a damp blanket over the room as every eye turned to stare at it. Ianto stiffened, his eyes stretched wide. Jack leaned behind his lover, a steely look in his eyes and picked up the receiver. They all held their breath.

"Captain Jack Harkness", Jack answered in his _boss _voice. They watched his tense face, then heard the voice none of them wanted to hear … especially at that moment. Gwen.

"_Jack! _Oh, Jack! Thank god you're there! I need to talk to you. Now. Did you get my phone message I left on your mobile?"

Jack put his hand over the receiver, looked up at Owen, Tosh and Ianto, indicating with his eyes that they leave him to take the call. Tosh glanced quickly at Owen, then inclined her head slightly downward towards her computer. Owen's look acknowledged her silent communication and they both exited the room quickly, gently closing the door behind them.

Moving down the stairs and over to her desk, Toshiko's fingers flew over the keyboard and they both grinned as she stuck something in her terminal, then connected it to both her's and Owen's headsets. Then they listened intently.

Back in Jack's office, Ianto shook his head and stood his ground, looking determinedly into his Captain's worried eyes. He then sat back down in the chair he had earlier vacated. Jack sighed and nodded.

Jack began brusquely with Gwen. "Gwen! You had no right to leave a message like that. Because it sure sounded like some kind of _threat _to me! What's this all about?"

"Oh good, you got it. Jack, I'm sorry, I'm _really _so sorry. I was talking to one of my mates on the force yesterday and no, it wasn't Andy. One of the detectives I worked with, Daffyd. He told me something, Jack that I think you need to know. It's about Ianto!"

"Spit it out, Gwen, I haven't got _all _day!"

"He told me Jack, that Ianto has a criminal record. A charge against him from when he was a teenager. I know it's a minor charge, but it's _still _a criminal record. He shouldn't be working for you … for Torchwood! Not with a criminal record!"

The tension in the Captain's office broke with Gwen's last sentence as both Jack and Ianto spontaneously burst into laughter … as did Owen and Tosh downstairs.

Gwen's startled voice yelped in his ear, "_Jack! _Whose there with you? I thought this was a _private _conversation! Who is it?"

Struggling to control his laughter which Ianto seemed unable to do, Jack answered, "Oh no, Gwen! You stated that it was a _Torchwood _matter, _not _personal. You were quite _definite _about that in your message! Therefore this is a _Torchwood Team _matter. Only Gwen … it isn't really worth discussing as it's really quite _laughable!_ I _knew _about this matter before I hired Ianto and I can tell you this … not the Prime Minister … not even UNIT give a damn about that! It is as you say, a _minor _charge and it's on public record!"

"Jack! You're not taking this _seriously._ It's a criminal record! Ianto shouldn't even _be _with Torchwood. And whose there in the office with you?"

"Funny you should say that, Gwen. Considering not even Yvonne Hartman considered that was a problem when Ianto was hired for Torchwood London. Because she _had _to know about it during the screening process and it _definitely _wasn't an issue for her. It's _never _been an issue for me! As a matter of fact, Gwen, about a fifth of UNIT personnel have _criminal _records … minor charges … but still _criminal _records … probably a large number of our politicians do as well, maybe even our current Prime Minister … whom we answer to directly as the Queen's representative."

Gwen's voice was now hesitant … subdued, "Oh … oh, I see. I didn't realise you already knew. But still, Jack … don't you think it's a security issue, especially with Ianto down in the Archives amongst all those alien artefacts?"

Jack's voice sobered, "The only _security _risk I'm aware of at this moment, _Mrs _Gwen Williams, is the risk _you_ now present to me! Digging up dirt, Gwen? Possibly involving Police personnel? I'll be finding out about this detective Daffyd you mentioned and laying a complaint! He'll probably be out of a job by the time I'm finished!"

Gwen's voice squeaked as she cried out, "Oh Jack, _no_, please no! I was only trying to _help _you … _help _Torchwood. Daffyd was only _helping_ me. I … I was only trying to _protect _you … _protect _Torchwood!"

A tone of steel imbued Jack's voice, "_No_ Gwen! You weren't trying to _help _me or Torchwood! You changed this matter from _Torchwood _to _personal! _By attacking Ianto through _jealousy! _You have tried to _undermine _my authority and failed! I regard your actions as a _threat_ to Torchwood! I want you to take the rest of this time away to consider what you've done … because that's _exactly _what I will be doing! As leader of Torchwood, I'll now have to consider whether your continued employment with us is _still _a viable option."

Gwen gasped on the line, "_Jack! _You can't be serious! You _need _me. I was only trying to help, Jack, no matter what you think! I'm _much _too important to the team … you _know _this!"

"_Every _member of the team was hand-picked by me, Gwen and I consider _every _member to be vital to Torchwood. All I _know,_ Gwen, is that I will be seriously _rethinking_ your employment in Torchwood! However, I'll let you know the outcome when you return. This conversation is _over!"_

The sound of stifled sobs could be heard on the line. Jack was about to hang up because he knew he was losing his temper, when Ianto gestured to him to hand over the receiver. Jack passed it to him.

"Gwen! It's Ianto. _Stalking _is an offence and it may be that upon your return to the United Kingdom, you _may_ be taken into custody to answer charges of harassment ofthe leader of Torchwood! _That _kind of behaviour is most _definitely _a threat to security in Torchwood! Think about _that, _Gwen while you're on your _honeymoon _with Rhys!"

Gwen screeched down the line, "You can't threaten _me! _You're just the _teaboy, _Jack's part-time _shag! _My friends in the force wouldn't listen to you! And _you're _the one who's _stalking _Jack all the time … harassing him because you're jealous of me … jealous of me and Jack because you _know _he loves me!"

Ianto burst into a fit of helpless laughter. Incensed at her words, Jack grabbed the phone back and growled down the line, "I will be the one talking to your _friends _in the force, Gwen! I will be the one bringing a charge of harassment against you because Ianto is right! You are _stalking _me! Perhaps I had better let Rhys know about this _now_ so that he doesn't get a nasty shock when his _wife _is apprehended at the airport!"

Gwen cried out in shock, "Oh _please _Jack, _please! _Don't do that! I'm not _stalking _you … I'm trying to _protect _you! I … I _love _you, Jack and I'm just trying to help you! Surely you can see that … surely you understand!"

"No, Gwen! All I see is _harassment! _All I see is that you are trying to undermine my relationship between me and Ianto … my _fiancé_! I've already told you, Gwen, it's Ianto I love and I've proved it to him by asking him to _marry _me! And he's made me the _happiest_ man alive by accepting me. He's now wearing a family heirloom wedding ring that I've waited _many _years to give to someone I _truly _loved with all my heart! Your behaviour is unacceptable on _all _levels! This has to _stop _Gwen otherwise there will be _more _consequences for you than just harassment charges laid. You have not only _threatened_ me … you've _threatened_ the security of Torchwood!"

Smirking at Ianto, who smirked back, Jack waited for Gwen's hysterical scream to stop so he could hear her answer.

"_NOOOOOO! Oh, no Jack! _You didn't? Please tell me you didn't! I know I shouldn't have married Rhys when it was _you _that I loved … I was _stupid_! And I _know _you love me, Jack! You've proved that in _so _many ways to me. I … I'll leave Rhys! I'll be back on the next plane. We can fix this, Jack, we can fix it! I know that it's _me _you really love, not Ianto! I know you've only turned to him because I married Rhys. But that can change. We can be together, Jack, I swear it!"

"_Gwen! _Get over yourself! Any feelings I may have had towards you in the past, have now been _destroyed _because of your selfish, _heartless _behaviour! It's over, Gwen! Accept that Ianto now shares my _heart_ as well as my _bed. _Now that you've shown me what you're _really _like, I can enter into my civil union with my beloved fiancé, Ianto, knowing that there's _nothing … no-one _… to hold me back! I can freely give _him_ my body, my heart, my mind, my soul … because I love Ianto and plan to spend the rest of _his _life with him!"

Gwen was sobbing into the phone, "_Noooo … please no, Jack! _I love you, I really do. Please think about this while I'm away before you do anything else … just _think _about it. Promise me you'll just _think _about it until I return."

"_NO, GWEN!" _Jack roared down the line to her,_ "ENOUGH! _This conversation is ended … _for good_!" He slammed the receiver down in her ear and slumped down in his chair, exhausted by the pointless conversation. A worried frown creased his brow as he closed his eyes in frustration.

Ianto was out of his seat and standing behind Jack, gently wrapping his arms around him. It had been _dreadful_. Ianto's own anger had been swallowed by his anguish as he watched his fiancé while talking on the phone to Gwen.

"Cariad … it's over. It will be alright … we'll deal with it. Don't worry … I'm here for you. I _love _you, Jack … lean on me!"

Jack looked up into Ianto's face bent over him, gorgeous blue eyes piercing him with love. Jack sighed softly and smiled at him … _that _smile.

The door suddenly burst open and Owen and Tosh stood in front of Jack's desk, their faces dark with anger. Jack and Ianto stilled, their own faces wide with shock.

"Harkness! We listened in. Heard the whole conversation. You _did _mention it was a _Torchwood _matter … _Team Torchwood_? And you're right … Gwen has taken a _personal _issue and made it a _Torchwood _issue. So yeah, no apologies for that! Tosh and I want you both to know that we're in this _together!_ We're here for you. And I think you need to hear what Tosh has to say."

Jack nodded thoughtfully at Owen and Toshiko, indicating his openness … and his gratitude.

Toshiko stepped forward, "Jack! We know that Ianto's charge when he was a teenager is not a problem. Gwen can't use that to hurt you. But she won't give up, Jack, she _won't _give you up. In her own twisted way, she loves you. Whether you deem her actions as a threat to security to Torchwood or not, whether you end her employment with us or not … she still has leverage if she chooses to use it. She could _destroy _you and Ianto … _destroy _Torchwood Three completely!"

"What are you talking about, Tosh?" Jack demanded, fear rising in his gut as he stood up quickly.

Casting an apologetic glance at Ianto, her hands twisting together in anxiety, Toshiko spoke two words, "UNIT … Lisa."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Silence descended, dark and oppressive in Jack's office. Toshiko's revelation shocked Jack and Ianto to the core. Jack nodded in acknowledgement, his mind and heart racing. Ianto took his hand and squeezed gently, his own fears growing in his mind.

"Harkness! It's only a matter of time before Gwen thinks of this … and then she'll act! You know what I'm saying is right! What are we going to do?" Owen glared at his boss but it was obvious that his ill feelings were directed to an absent team member.

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head to clear his tortured thoughts. _She could bring us down … all of us! Bring Torchwood down crashing … she could __**destroy **__us. I wouldn't put it past her … not now … who knows what that bloody, jealous cow is capable of? UNIT would try and take Ianto … detain him … indefinitely. I have to protect him … protect the team! But how … HOW?_

"Harkness! For _fuck's _sake, focus! We need you _here _… our leader … _with us!_ We're all in this together, Jack! Pull yourself together! We need you to be our _leader _… right now!"

Jack's eyes flew open as he stared into Owen's ice-cold gaze. _He's right. I can't just sit here going to pieces … the leader of Torchwood … time to act like it._

"You're right, Owen. I'm sorry. Obviously I don't have any ideas right now, but be assured that I'll be working on it from hereon in! Any suggestions from you all are welcome … _needed._"

He then turned to his beloved and spoke forcefully, "Ianto! I'm _not _going to let anything happen to you. I'm going to _protect _you … one way or another! I'll keep you _safe."_

Ianto turned to Jack, his eyes wild, his voice thundered out, "Jack! This is about _me._ Gwen is after _me._ I can save us … save Torchwood! I'll resign and then even if UNIT comes after me, Torchwood won't be involved. They'll just take _me!"_

Before Jack could express his determination to _not _let that happen, Toshiko cut across him in an unusually _commanding _tone.

"No, Ianto! That is _not _going to happen! We all know what happens when UNIT detains someone. You'll be interrogatedbecause this will be seen as an act of treason. You may even be sentenced to death. No, Ianto. I've got an idea. It will mean that you, Jack, have to write a special report. It will mean that I have to place it in the system so that it _appears _to have been written in the past. Written soon after your initial report on the Cyberman incident … which I'll have to retrieve. Are you with me so far, Jack?"

Reluctantly Jack nodded, his brow furrowed. Ianto's eyes were wide with shock and confusion. Owen scowled at his lover but … he trusted her.

Toshiko continued "First of all, Jack, I need to know if you reported the incident with Lisa _exactly _as the events took place. Did you do that?"

Jack nodded his head as the terrible events of that night replayed in his mind, "Yes I did, Tosh. But … we could _alter _parts of it … is that what you're getting at?"

"No, Jack. We can't _alter _it … it must remain _exactly _as you wrote it. Gwen could dispute any changes in it and UNIT would probably listen to her. No. It's the _second _report that we're going to be working on. I'll be helping you draft it, Jack."

Jack asked with exasperation in his voice, "What the hell is going in the second report, Tosh? And what makes you think it would help? How is it going to _influence _UNIT and prevent them shutting us down … and taking Ianto into their custody?"

Owen interrupted by touching Tosh's arm gently, "Tosh. Now's the time to tell Jack about the leverage we have on Gwen."

"Leverage?What leverage?" Jack asked irritably.

Owen looked to Toshiko and she acquiesced and stepped back. Owen glanced over to Ianto with a meaningful look and then back at Jack.

"It's obvious that Gwen is _holding out_ for you, Jack. Therefore she isn't going to cut Rhys loose until she's sure that _you _will be replacinghim. Otherwise, she would have done so already. We heard her on the phone … she said that you only had to say the word and she'd dump Rhys and be on the next flight back to Cardiff."

Jack nodded, his impatience shining out of his eyes but he knew it was important to keep listening.

"The other night, Ianto sent us the email Gwen sent to you. He also sent us your reply to her" Owen added, then waited for Jack's reaction.

Jack's eyes went round with shock and he turned to stare in disbelief at Ianto … and in his horrified gaze, Ianto saw hurt … and betrayal.

"W_what? Ianto, how? … Why?"

"Jack … I _ I know I invaded your email. I was worried about Gwen harassing you … which is _exactly _what she was doing. I knew you would answer her, so I waited. Then I read your response … and it completely nullified all the _crap _she had written. Your response, Jack … it _ it moved me deeply."

Jack's gaze softened as he recalled what he had written. But he was still _hurt _with what Ianto had done. And the fact that he had passed the email on. _I was trying to keep this from him … trying to deal with it! I'm angry at him for going behind my back … for not even telling me what he had done. They all went behind my back! This is bad enough but … I can't trust him. He's betrayed my trust … again! Why does he do this? Why?_

Jack braced himself and turned his angry gaze on Ianto "How _could _you do this, Ianto? _Invade _my emails … _betray _my trust … _again! _I thought I could _trust _you! Obviously, I can't! Obviously, I thought there'd be _trust _between us … no secrets _"

Ianto drew himself up, equally as angry now as Jack and argued "And what of _your _secrets? Keeping Gwen's email a _secret _from me, when I was an integral part of it! _Why _keep that a _secret _from me, Jack? Keeping the fact that _you _went behind my back to _Andy _… one of Gwen's closest friends … and asked about _my _past! You were _never _going to share that _secret _with me, were you? So how is what I did any different?"

Jack answered in a tight voice, "I was trying to _protect _you! Gwen's email was _disgusting_ … it's _not _the same, Ianto! And I was trying to _help _you when I spoke to Andy … he _promised _he wouldn't tell Gwen!"

Ianto shot back, "And you _believed _him? When you know as well as I do that he's always been in love with Gwen and will do _anything _she asks? _Especially _now, Jack, when she's pulling _every _dirty trick in the book! Do you really believe that he'll keep his mouth shut if Gwen _harasses _him about your meeting? Daffyd didn't seem to have a problem _sharing _with Gwen about my past, did he? And I'll bet you it was _Gwen _who went digging for it! Why else would he have told her? So why would Andy keep his promise to you?"

Jack faltered at Ianto's angry words, recognising the truth in them. But he was _still _angry … _still _hurt … even though as Ianto rightly pointed out, _his _actions hadn't been any better.

Almost as if reading his mind, Ianto spoke quietly, "How do you think I feel, Jack, about you keeping these things _secret _from me? Do you not think I might be angry? Do you not think I might be hurt?"

The look on Jack's face answered his question and both Owen and Tosh rolled their eyes, but kept their silence. For the time being.

Ianto continued, "I trusted _you _to be open with me about any communications with Gwen. We _agreed _we were in this together. And I _trust _Owen and Toshiko, because we _need _them Jack. We _need _their help in this and they have the _right _to know everything that's going on so they can help. Not just have _you _bark out orders to them without letting them know what's been happening. We're a _team _Jack!"

Jack started to argue, unable to rein in his anger, "I'm still the _Leader _of Torchwood, Ianto! I still call the shots! I handled the situation with Gwen when I sent her my email! You had no right _"

"_No right? Handled _the situation! Yeah, Jack … that's why she went running to her buddies to dig up the dirt on _me! _Fat lot of good your email did! It _also _didn't stop Gwen from leaving that phone message _or _ringing you today, did it? And yet you _expected _us all to shunt out of your office when she rang! Even me! _Why was that? _Were you going to handle her phone call differently if I had not stayed? I had the _right _to be present and hear her phone call because it was _me _she was attacking! Not _you, _Jack … _me!"_

Jack turned and snarled at him, "What? Did you think I was going to whisper sweet nothings in her ear? Tell her to leave Rhys? Tell her to come back to _me? _Is that why you stayed in my office? Because you didn't _trust _me?"

Ianto's shoulders slumped, his face a mask of misery, "No, Jack! I _never _thought anything like that. I wanted to stay and support you … I wanted to help you. I thought that was what we were about. In this … _together. _Was I wrong, Jack?"

Jack faltered "I _ I … no, Ianto. You weren't wrong. It's just that things are _worse _after that phone call … after I let you talk to her. After I told her about proposing to you. I didn't want to get you into the thick of this … I wanted _you _to stay out of it all and let me deal with this! _You _are the reason she's carrying on the way she is … because of you!"

Owen and Tosh looked at Jack in disbelief. Was he blaming Ianto for Gwen's shocking behaviour?

Ianto immediately flared up, "No, Jack! _You _are the reason that I've become the _victim _in all of this! Because of _your _incessantflirting with Gwen; _your _going behind my back and telling _her _that you had come back for her when you had said the _same _thing to me, but I only found that out through the CCTV and NOT because you were _honest_ enough to tell me! And what about _you _going behind my back and _delving _into my past? And bringing Andy into it! You kept that _secret _from me, didn't you? Works both ways, Jack! But hey! At least _you _are not the fall guy here … I AM! I'm the one who's _suffering _the most because of Gwen's _obsession _with you. And _you're _the one who kept feeding her obsession to stroke your damn ego! Because of this, Gwen is attacking ME! So don't go blaming _me, _Jack for her bloody actions! Especially as _you _are the reason she's behaving like this!"

Jack's anger boiled over and he started yelling, "IANTO! That's not fair and _you _know it! It doesn't _alter _the fact that _you _went be_"

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP! BOTH OF YOU!" _roared Owen, no longer able to sit and watch the two of them fighting with each other! Everyone stared in shock at Owen whose face was scarlet with rage and body tense with curled fists at his side.

He continued in the stunned silence. "You're _both _angry and upset at the wrong person! It's _fucking _Gwen who has caused all this trouble! And you _fucking _idiots are helping her case by attacking each other! Gwen wins, even when she's not here! If you _keep _carrying on like this while she's away, then you'll have _broken up_ by the time she returns! And she will have won! Game, set and match! Is that what you _both_ want?"

Ianto and Jack looked at Owen, still in shock, then at each other. The truth of his words dawned on them and two heads hung down in embarrassment, pink blush suffusing _both _their faces.

Owen continued in a calmer voice and addressed Jack, "Harkness! All of us … yes, _all of us _… have suffered from _you _keeping damn secrets from us! Your Doctor … John Hart … Gwen! How angry and hurt do you think that made us? And _that _was only a few of them! If you can't _trust _us, Jack, to _hold _your secrets or _help _with them, then we're not a fucking team! You ask for trust? Then give it! The old adage, Jack … _lead by example._"

Owen then turned to Ianto, "And _you_, Ianto Jones! Stop bringing up the _fucking_ past! We're a _fucking _team and we need to move beyond what is now, ancient history! Deal with what's happening in the here and now. The way I see it, Ianto, is you've either _forgiven _Jack for his damn flirting with Gwen … or you haven't! We need to be all in the present … focusing on what's happening _now _and how best we can deal with it!"

Owen couldn't help but smirk at the two downcast men before him, heads hung down like recalcitrant schoolboys who had been caught fighting in the schoolyard, now standing in front of the Headmaster.

Stepping back from them, Owen addressed them more softly, "Alright then. Now we've sorted that crap out, it's time we were back behaving like a team! Team Torchwood!"

In the silence that followed, Ianto and Jack looked up at each other, two sets of moisture-filled blue eyes staring into two tortured souls … and the love they saw struggling to rise to the top won. Ianto and Jack moved forward into a fierce embrace, fingers lightly tracing faces as they both murmured how sorry they were for what they had said to each other.

Jack drew back a little from Ianto's embrace and smiled apologetically at Owen and Toshiko. "Look. I'm really sorry Owen … Tosh … and you're absolutely right! Fighting amongst ourselves is _not _going to help us resolve these problems. And Ianto's right … I take _full _responsibility for my behaviour towards Gwen in the past which has led to these problems. I'm glad I have you guys onboard with me because as Ianto _rightly _pointed out, my attempts to stop Gwen hasn't really worked. I'm grateful that you're both helping us find more effective solutions."

Toshiko watched Jack and Ianto thoughtfully, and then spoke up. "Alright then, as long as we're all on the same page now, we can move forward. At the moment, Gwen is acting purely on emotion and she's not thinking very clearly before she acts. But I don't believe that will stay that way for long. Now, Martha Jones is due to arrive very soon and despite what's going on here with Gwen, we can't afford to lose sight of our priorities. Of primary concern is getting Ianto to the counselling he needs, then we need to find ways to keep what has happened here from Gwen. Are we agreed on this?"

Jack and Owen nodded their heads, but Ianto hesitated saying, "I_I think this change in circumstances … with Gwen _harassing _Jack and I … _threatening _me … puts a different light on the situation. It might be best if we delay my counselling in order for us to focus on _"

"No, Ianto!" Toshiko said forcefully, "The changes in circumstances with Gwen's harassment and threats does _not _suddenly put our original plan to have you attend counselling on hold! Quite the contrary! We can't let Gwen's actions influence something as important as this, Ianto. As a matter of fact, if you are _both _prepared to listen to what I have to say, there's another reason we need to ensure you attend counselling … we may need to _use _it in our defence against the potential threat Gwen _may _pose, regarding the incident with Lisa!"

Shock registered on Ianto and Jack's faces and before either could react, Owen waved them silent and said, "Listen to _everything _Tosh has to say before you voice your objections. This is important!"

Ianto and Jack looked at each other and as a silent agreement was reached, they both nodded their heads at their young techno genius.

Toshiko smiled encouragingly at them both. "Okay then. Priority One … counselling for Ianto goes ahead as planned. Priority Two … Jack writes up a Report that I will be helping him with, the reason for it will be revealed later. Priority Three … Jack needs to find out about this Daffyd from the Police force and what transpired between him and Gwen. And also, find out whether Andy has revealed anything to Gwen or not. Priority Four … Martha Jones is a doctor for UNIT and a former companion of the Doctor. We need to tell her _everything _that has happened, not only about the current _threat _facing Jack and Ianto on a personal level with Gwen, but also the _security threat _we face as Torchwood. And we need to tell Martha about the incident with Lisa as I believe it will be an important factor in Ianto's counselling. In addition, it will be _crucial_ for us to have someone _inside _UNIT who is aware of the incident with Lisa, if Gwen chooses to report it to them. Or to the government."

Ianto's face drained of colour at what Toshiko outlined, his eyes were huge with shock … and fear. Jack's face reflected the same shock as his lover … but there were a myriad of questions in his eyes.

Jack recovered quickly and said, "I think you had best explain in detail to us, what exactly it is you plan to have in this new report and exactly _why _we need to tell Martha about Lisa? I take your point about the matter coming up in counselling, but I could tell Dr Matlock about this directly _without _having to involve Martha at all! Why is it _crucial _that Martha, as a UNIT representative, knows about Lisa?"

Toshiko smiled warmly at her boss and encouragingly at Ianto, "We need to inform Martha about Lisa, once we have the new report in place, because as a UNIT representative we need someone there on our side. The important point about Martha being brought in, is that she is a link to the Doctor and as I understand it, UNIT are supportive of the Doctor. If Gwen does decide to _blow the whistle_ on the Lisa incident, we may well need to ask Martha to contact the Doctor to prevent UNIT taking action against Torchwood … against Ianto. From what I've seen and heard personally about the Doctor, from the fact that you, Jack, like Martha, are former companions to him, we may need his help."

Jack's brow furrowed and he stared thoughtfully at Toshiko, understanding where she was coming from but unsure whether they should go ahead with her plan to tell Martha. It was a _huge _burden to lay on Martha, a _huge _risk to have this truth about Torchwood uncovered.

Jack turned to his young lover who had started to tremble in his arms and asked, "Ianto. Are you willing to follow Toshiko's advice? Are you prepared for us to carry out her plans? This will put you in a very vulnerable position. Are you prepared to take that risk?"


	32. Chapter 32

_**Author's Note: **__My apologies for the lengthy delay in updating. Life threw me a bit of a 'curl ball' in family matters and it's been hard to get any work done in recent months. I hope to change that now. I hope this chapter doesn't read as too disjointed … hope it was worth waiting for. Thank you._

**Chapter 32**

Ianto stared into his Captain's face, fear and confusion shining out of his stormy blue eyes. He saw Jack's own fear and doubt about the situation, yet he also saw hope shining brightly. Ianto grabbed that hope and let it subdue his overwhelming desire to flee. Flight or fight … this was the choice he had to make now. Ianto turned to Toshiko and nervously nodded his agreement.

"Right then, team Torchwood" Jack enthused with a wide grin on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes, "I think we're all in on this! However, before we get started on making plans following Toshiko's guidelines, I believe we could all use a good cup of coffee. And we'll take this to the Boardroom. Toshiko, while Ianto makes the coffees, can you check the Rift please? I need a forecast for the next week. And Owen, check to see if there are any reports of alien sightings or unusual activities. Then we'll all meet up in the Boardroom in ten minutes. I'll ring Andy and see what the situation is there. Find out whether Gwen has bullied him into revealing anything. But quite honestly, I don't think he would. He came across as a rather concerned and determined young man and even agreed with me that Gwen would overreact to what had happened to Ianto. Okay then, we meet back in ten minutes."

Ianto was the first to leave Jack's office, not very elegantly and Owen couldn't help but notice that his team mate was stumbling down the stairs.

Toshiko turned to her boss and said, "Jack. I need you to give me access to your original report on the Cyberman incident. Just send it through to me. I'll read over it and that will help me get an idea of what we need to put in the next report. And I'll draft out the format for the new one."

Then she turned and reaching a hand for Owen, led the young medic out of Jack's office. The Immortal immediately began tapping on his computer before reaching for the telephone.

Ianto was shaking; his nerves on the point of breaking and Owen glanced down at his team mate, a worried look on his face. Tosh was oblivious to her lover's observation, so intent on setting up the new report. She immediately went over to her work station and sat down, eagerly waiting for the email from Jack to appear in her in tray.

Owen wandered slowly over to his workstation, his eyes fixed on Ianto. _Bloody hell, he's starting to lose it. This is just all too much for him. If the situation get worse, tea boy is not going to cope. He'll probably have a bloody breakdown. I'd best talk to Jack._

Owen then got up and made his way back to Jack's office, just as the Captain was finishing his call to Andy. Owen went in and sat down opposite Jack.

Jack noted the frown on the young medic's face and asked, "What is it, Owen? You look worried."

Owen answered. "I am, Jack. It's Ianto. This whole situation with Gwen, coming down after his suicide attempt, is becoming too much for him. He's down there in the kitchen shaking like a leaf. I'm worried that it will only take one more incident, one more problem, to tip him over the edge."

Jack straightened in his chair. "What do you mean, Owen?"

Owen rolled his eyes, unable to believe how dense Jack could be. "I'm saying Jack, that Ianto is _very _close to having a complete breakdown. None of us know _how _long Ianto has been working himself up into this state. I don't believe it was just Gwen's wedding. Well … apparently not if his observations about you and Gwen he mentioned earlier are anything to go by. This has been a long time coming, Jack and his suicide attempt is just the tip of the iceberg. It's my _professional _opinion that he's too close to the edge of a breakdown … or another suicide attempt. He's not going to cope with coming under UNIT's scrutiny."

Jack eyes darkened as he glared at Owen and barked, "Then why the hell didn't you say something _before_? Why leave it til now?"

Owen struggled to contain his anger at Jack's questions. "_Because _… I've only just noticed how bad Ianto really is! I only saw it _now _when I watched him stumble down the stairs, then I watched him in the kitchen and he's just shaking like a leaf. He's on the edge._"_

Jack felt his gut tighten. He had been so caught up in the emotional backlash from Gwen's phone call, that he had failed to see how it was all affecting Ianto. _Hell, I spent more time accusing him of not trusting me, not letting me handle this situation … when all the time I should have been reassuring him and holding him. Damn … will I never learn?_

Owen then said "We need to get Martha here earlier than planned … as in as soon as possible. Will you ring her?"

The alarm in Jack's face showed clearly and he answered, "Yes. If you believe we need to, I do it. What will I tell her?"

"Just _ just let me have a word with her. I'd be better explaining it to her than you, Jack. Will you trust me on this?"

Jack hesitated for just a moment, and then curtly nodded. He leaned over his desk to his phone to ring Martha, when a loud crash and bang startled both the men. They immediately headed out of the office and down the stairs, in time to see Tosh at the kitchen entrance, looking frightened and talking in a halting voice to Ianto.

Owen was first to reach the kitchen entrance and quickly moving Toshiko aside, he entered in there to find the tray and broken mugs with coffee spilt all over the floor. Behind that mess, jammed into the corner sitting with his knees pulled tight to his chest, was Ianto. But it was the look on his face that really scared Owen. Stark, blue eyes blown wide were staring unbelieving at the mess, tears streaking down his face and guttural sobs emerging from his throat.

Ianto was broken … and Owen knew that he or Tosh or Jack couldn't fix this. He had moved beyond their ability to bring him through this. He needed specialised care to bring him through this breakdown. However, that knowledge didn't stop Owen from going into automatic doctor mode as he stepped over the mess and began quietly talking to Ianto.

Tosh slipped in behind Owen and began to clean up the mess, Jack looking over her and Owen with distress streaked on his face. Tears built up behind his wide, staring blue eyes … almost matching his lover's distressed look. But Jack knew there was more … so much _more _… to Ianto's distress than the broken mugs and spilt coffee.

Trusting his medic to deal with the situation better than he knew he could, Jack murmured to Toshiko about ringing Martha. She gave him a quick nod and carried on cleaning and clearing up the mess. By this time, Owen had seated himself besides Ianto on the floor, placed a careful arm around the young Welshman's shoulder and continued speaking in a soft voice.

Jack was back in his office and ringing through to Martha, nervously tapping the desk as he waited for her to pick up.

"Hello, Martha Jones speaking."

"Martha, it's Jack. We have a situation here with Ianto. We think he _ he's having a breakdown. Can you _please _come here sooner than planned? Like tomorrow? I could come and pick you up if that would be easier."

"Jack! Whoa there! What's happened? Can I speak to Owen? What has happened to Ianto?"

"The strain, Martha. There's been a lot of extra strain. I can't explain it on the phone. But Owen is dealing with Ianto now. He's down in the kitchen on the floor, crying his eyes out. He dropped the tea tray but we all know that this isn't how Ianto would normally react."

"What's this about extra strain? Jack, of course I'll come sooner. I've just got to clear it with my superiors and my fiancé, Tom. I'll come first thing tomorrow and I'll contact Dr Matlock straight away and alert him. I would, however, prefer to speak to Owen before I ring Dr Matlock, because he'll understand better after your medic's explanation. Give him time to prepare to see him earlier than planned. Jack. Have Owen ring me when he is available please. I imagine he'd need to calm him down first, possibly sedate him. You'll do that for me, Jack? Oh, and I'll just go and see my superiors while I wait for his call. Hang on a minute. There. I've just diverted my phone to my mobile so I'll be able to take his call. Are you alright, Jack? You've got to take care of yourself as much as Ianto because I _know _you, Jack! I know that this is taking it's toll on you, so I want you to promise me you'll take care of yourself? Okay?"

"Yeah, sure Martha. And _ and thank you. I owe you big time for this."

"Yeah, you do Jack and don't think I won't expect you to make it up to me! Because I will."

"Love you too, Martha. I'll go down now and let Owen know."

"Okay, bye Jack. And hang on in there."

Jack replaced the receiver, then quickly exited his office only to see that Owen, Toshiko and Ianto were no longer near the kitchen area. The Autopsy bay. Jack scooted down the stairs and his heart faltered as he saw his young lover stretched out on the narrow table, eyes wide and unseeing, with Owen bent over him and Tosh standing to the side holding Ianto's hand and speaking softly to him in Japanese.

Owen looked up and said, "Had to sedate him, Jack. He began thrashing around in the kitchen. I'm just setting up monitors, Jack. He's a bit worse than I thought and I don't want him slipping into a catatonic coma."

"Okay, Owen. I've got hold of Martha and she'll be here first thing tomorrow. She wants to talk to you so when you're finished here, can you give her a call? I've left her number on my desk. Martha said that she'll talk to Dr Matlock after talking to you. See if an emergency appointment can be set up for tomorrow."

As he neared the table, Ianto appeared to register his presence and his wide-eyed gaze turned to the sound of Jack's voice. Fear and confusion shone out of the storm of Ianto's grey-blue eyes, but he seemed unable to move. Or unwilling to. Jack was worried.

"Hey, beautiful!" he smiled broadly at Ianto though it never reached his eyes, "We're here for you, baby, so no need to worry. Everything will be alright, just don't worry about anything." He reached out his hand to his young lover and squeezed it gently and felt great relief when his gesture was returned.

"Thanks Tosh for cleaning up the kitchen. Do you think you could make us all a cup of tea? I reckon we could all use one right now."

"Of course, Jack" Toshiko answered and quickly left the autopsy bay. Ianto just gazed up into Jack's eyes, a sea of emotions playing across his overly bright blue orbs: fear; confusion; embarrassment and apology … but also, love and hope shining out to his Captain.

Jack smiled genuinely at his young lover, heartened by love in the young man's gaze.

Ianto seemed to calm at this and his wide gaze reduced to normal as trust and confidence spread across the young his countenance. _Jack is here. Jack will make this right. Jack will fix this._

Owen interrupted their silent communion. "Alright then, Harkness. He's seemed to have improved slightly since you came. I've mildly sedated him and I want to keep him down here to monitor for a half hour or so. Then we can look at getting him settled for a sleep. Either in one of the guest rooms or _"

"I'll take him to my quarters, Owen. He'll feel safer there. I'll stay here with him and then get him resettled. By the way, I spoke to Andy and as I thought, there's been no problem of him discussing this with Gwen. He's a good cop. More intelligent and intuitive than I gave him credit for. We can trust him. Apparently, he's not been happy at how in the past Gwen has sometimes pumped him for information that is obviously _not _to do with any Torchwood case. He doesn't believe he owes her 'inside connection' if it has nothing to do with our 'spooky dos', so we can relax on that front."

Jack and Owen talked together briefly concerning practical arrangements for Martha which Jack would see to; Owen agreed to have a written report ready for Martha and Dr Matlock tomorrow.

Toshiko had made the teas, reluctantly putting milk and sugar in Owen's, Ianto's and Jack's mugs as she felt they needed the sugar boost, but kept her own without either condiment. She had the drinks on the tray and was bringing them over as Owen headed up the stairs to Jack's office and Jack headed downstairs back to Ianto.

She was just passing Ianto's workstation, when she noticed a new incoming message blinking on the screen. Normally she wouldn't intrude on her colleague's correspondence, but a suspicion made her pause, lay down the tray and then deftly access Ianto's emails. As the Torchwood technical expert, Toshiko had complete access to everyone's accounts when she was required to do monthly security checks … as well as delete Owen's porn downloads that regularly chocked their server.

She opened the Outlook menu and her eyes narrowed as she saw who the newest email was from. Gwen Cooper. She quickly opened it and having read the brief message, felt herself choking in anger. _That stupid, selfish bitch! How dare she?_

The email read:

_Dear Ianto_

_I care about you more than you realise … more than Jack realises. I know what it is you really want to fill that painful void in your life when you lost Lisa. You want and need a woman. It had always been your heart's desire to marry Lisa and have children with her. Well, you still can still have that heart's desire, cariad. You're young and handsome so you'll find another woman to take Lisa's place. I know you will. This 'fling' with Jack is all it is, sweetheart, just a harmless fling. But not what you really want … not what you really need._

_And Jack? Ianto, we all know that Jack has been married before. To Estelle. And that is what's Jack's heartfelt desire is. To be married to a woman and this time, to a woman who can give him children. You know, Ianto, that Jack and I have always had strong feelings for each other. I know I can give Jack what he wants … what he needs. Marriage with the possibility of children. _

_I know you think that you're in love with Jack, but that's just a selfish desire of yours. You have to let go of that, Ianto, and set him free. Free to love and be loved as he wants to, with me._

_I know I made a __**stupid **__mistake marrying Rhys, but that can easily be sorted out. I love Jack and I know just how much he loves me. He was just trying to be honourable when he came back and discovered I was engaged to Rhys. But that's just Jack, isn't it? The honourable Hero, trying to do the right thing. But this time, Ianto, he made a mistake. He shouldn't have let me go._

_Can't you see that you were merely a 'second choice' for him, Ianto? You are very intelligent, sweetheart, I'm sure this didn't escape your notice. That Jack __**loved **__and __**wanted **__me, but settled for you instead._

_So I know you'll do the honourable thing, Ianto, and let Jack go. He's too much of a hero to do that now, but it isn't too late. You have the chance to find true love with a beautiful woman; Jack has the chance to find true love with me … the person he wants to be with. So I'll leave you with that, pet. And know that I care very deeply for you and what happens in your future._

_Love_

_Gwen_

Toshiko had the presence of mind to forward the email to her own account, then delete it completely from Ianto's account. With the words written still buzzing around in her head, Tosh picked up the tray and went down to the autopsy bay, leaving two mugs of tea on the side table. Ianto and Jack were completely lost in a silent communion with each other and Toshiko smiled. She'd tell Jack later. Now was not the time. But she'd definitely show Owen.

By the time she had got up to Jack's office with hers and Owen's mugs of tea, the young medic had just finished his phone call to Martha. He smiled at her, then as she laid the tray down on Jack's desk, she looked up at him, fire in her eyes and said, "I need to show you something, Owen. An email sent to Ianto."

Owen sat back down in Jack's desk and asked his lover, "What is it, sweetheart? Problem?"

Tosh just nodded, then quickly accessed her account on Jack's console and opened Gwen's email. Owen nearly choked on his drink as he read the message Gwen had sent to Ianto.

"That _stupid, fucking bitch!_ Was this email opened, sweetheart? Did Ianto read it?"

Toshiko shook her head, now moving around the desk to take the seat opposite Owen. "No. It was a new message I saw flashing on his console, so I thought I'd check it. You know, Owen, I did have a suspicion it might be from Gwen."

Owen just shook his head in disbelief. "Of all the _callous, insensitive and cowardly _things that stupid cow would do? She couldn't get through to Jack, so now she's harassing Ianto!"

"Who is harassing Ianto?" a solemn voice asked at the doorway. Toshiko and Owen looked to see Jack striding into his office, then stand before them. "I asked … _who _is harassing Ianto?"

Without a word, Toshiko turned the monitor around and let Jack read the email message to Ianto from Gwen. Jack's face went scarlet at her message and he snapped at Tosh, "Has Ianto read this? Is reading this message what caused him to have a meltdown?"

"No, Jack. I only saw it now, as a new message, when I was bringing the drinks to everyone. I've moved it off Ianto's account and into my own."

"Good!" said Jack, his lips now a tight, hard line on his face. "Tosh! Can you go down and be with Ianto for a few minutes? I just came up to prepare my bed for him because he's drowsy and wants to sleep."

"Sure, Jack" Toshiko answered and immediately slipped out of the office, her mug of tea in her hand.

Owen got up out of Jack's seat and relocated to the other side of the desk as Jack sat down.

"Everything's fine with Martha, Jack. She'll ring you later to finalise details. I've got to work on the medical report for him, Jack. Martha and Dr Matlock will want to read it tomorrow. We'll have a meeting here first, Jack, then work out practical details. Okay?"

"Yes, Owen. That's fine … and thanks." Owen knew this was a dismissal and got up and left Jack's office. The immortal stared again at the offending email that Gwen had sent to his lover. Any residue affection, concern and care for Gwen he may have held, melted beneath his great anger at the pain she had tried to force on Ianto. This had to _stop._ One way, or another, he would make her _stop_. A grim look stretched on his features; one that was reminiscent of the Time Agent and con man he used to be.

As he went down the ladder into his bunker, Jack thought of how utterly _ cunning _and _ruthless _Gwen had revealed herself to be. He thought for a moment, then a smirk came on his face. He would enlist help … help from a former lover, who never had much time for Gwen anyway. Captain John Hart.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Jack prepared the bed for Ianto and turned on the side lamp so that a soft glow suffused the room. His lover had stopped shaking by the time Jack had left to prepare his bed for him. But he was by no means out of the woods yet. It would be a long time before Ianto would be well again. Jack intended to be there for his lover every step of the way.

Finally satisfied that everything was perfect, Jack retreated back up to his office and down into the Hub. Owen was working steadily at his computer, no doubt doing the report on Ianto for Martha and Dr Matlock. Toshiko was sitting at Ianto's side stroking his forehead as he slept and whispering softly in Japanese to him.

Jogging down to the autopsy bay, Jack slowed as he approached Ianto, lying there looking so young, so vulnerable in the first flush of sleep. Toshiko looked up at Jack and smiled. Jack smiled back and then went to Ianto's side.

"Hey Yan", he whispered softly, "I'm going to take you to bed because you need the rest. I'll stay with you awhile, and then I have things to do, okay?"

Ianto pulled himself from his light nap, opening his eyes slowly and staring up at Jack. He nodded and with Jack and Tosh's help, made to get up. The sedative made his movements slow and sluggish, almost clumsy. Jack's heart broke a little as he helped his lover up the steps out of the autopsy bay and slowly led him to the steps up to his office. Just before they made it across the Hub floor, Ianto sluggishly turned to Jack and kissed him … fiercely with all the fire and passion from his Welsh heritage.

Jack softly whispered to Yan the whole time, telling him of the future he hoped they would spend together because that was where he, Captain Jack Harkness, wanted to be. With Ianto Jones at his side for the rest of his young lover's mortal life. And he reassured his young lover that he would be there every step of the way on his road to recovery and the wonderful future they had together.

By the time the two men had made it down into the bunker, Jack was fully supporting Ianto whose body was reacting to the sedative. His back was starting to hurt with the awkward way he had supported Ianto here and he quickly laid him down on the bed. Moving quickly, Jack carefully removed Ianto's jacket, waistcoat and shoes and loosened his belt. Then he gently laid the duvet over Ianto's slackened body and lay down beside him on top of the cover.

Jack gently kissed his lover's lips and whispered his love into his ear, not sure whether he imagined a reaction from the young man or not. Jack stayed by Ianto's side for about half an hour, missing the cute way Ianto would normally snuggle into him if his body wasn't affected by the sedative.

Assured that his young Welshman was out for the count, Jack got up and turning to the bathroom, found a glass and filled it with water, laying it quietly on the bedside table beneath the lamp. Then he crept softly up the stairs to his office.

Seating himself at his desk, Jack glanced at the time. It was definitely time they all had something to eat and it was while they were eating that he would run the next part of his plan past them … that part that involved Captain John Hart … _if _he could get his ex-partner's co-operation and Jack smiled as he realised he had just the enticement to lure him. It would be worth it.

Then Jack shook himself and got up from his seat, strode out to the landing and yelled down to Toshiko and Owen, "Hey! I'm gonna order lunch in. What do you fancy? Chinese? Indian? Pizza?"

Owen lifted his head from his report and yelled back, "Chinese!" Then he resumed typing. Toshiko raised her head from her console and yelled out "Indian!" She smiled up at Jack.

He looked down and chuckled, "Okay then, Chinese and Indian it is! I'll ring the order through, and then pick it up when it's ready, okay?"

Jack went back to his desk and sat down. Quickly he phoned the respective orders through, then risked a peek down the manhole at his sleeping lover. Soft snores could be heard and Jack felt his heart clench at the sight of his lover, so young and vulnerable in his sleep. He would be out of it for at least two or three hours more.

Then Jack picked up the phone again and proceeded to book a room at the Cardiff Royale for Martha. He booked a double room just in case she brought Tom with her. He was really keen to meet the young man who had replaced the Doctor in Martha's heart. _He must really be something special because the Doctor is a hard act to follow. And what was it that Martha had told the Doctor and him about Tom after time was reversed? That's right … the young man had rushed out of a house to protect Martha against the Master … only to be killed by him. Yep. He definitely wanted to meet this brave, young man._

Jack was about to join Tosh and Owen downstairs before going out to pick up the lunch, when his phone rang. He leaned over his desk and answered, "Captain Jack Harkness."

"About bloody time I got hold of someone!", an angry Welshwoman's voice rang in his ear, causing Jack to pull the phone back.

"Rhiannon! Hi, how are you? Lovely to hear from you!" Jack replied with a broad grin.

"Yeah, I bet! I've been trying to get hold of Ianto because I haven't heard from him for a couple of days and I know you lot are looking after him, but I am his sister and I don't like being kept in the dark! His bloody phone is turned off!"

"Look, I'm sorry Rhiannon. It's my fault. Are you in town? I'm going out to pick up some lunch and I could meet you? I'd rather give you an update face to face."

"As it so happens, I am. Where shall we meet? I need to see Ianto. Can I talk to him?"

Jack sighed softly and knew he'd have to tell her about Ianto's current condition. "Look, I was going to contact you and I'm sorry it wasn't sooner. There's been a development. Ianto's had a bit of a breakdown and Owen sedated him so he's sleeping _"

"_What? _ Ianto's had a breakdown _again? _And you didn't bother letting me know? I trust him into _your _care and this is what happens to him? Bloody hell! Where shall we meet?"

"On the Plas, in five minutes and I'm sorry _" The phone clicked off in his ear. Jack groaned. He was in for it now. Leaving his office, Jack jogged down to the Hub and went over to Tosh.

"Please, can you keep an eye out for me on Ianto while I'm gone. It may be longer than planned because Rhiannon just rang me and she's _really _pissed at me for not contacting her. And see if Owen can pick up the lunch and start without me. Save me some."

Toshiko smiled at her Captain and nodded, extending her hand for the credit card Owen would need, "I'll go up now and sit with him for awhile. Don't worry, Jack. I want to. Besides, I need to think about the response to Gwen's sick email that I'm going to send. No, Jack. This time, I will respond. It's not working with Gwen having you answer it and we both know Ianto can't. No. This time, I will reply to her and no arguments, Jack!"

Jack raised his hand in mock surrender, "How is it that Torchwood defends the world against aliens, but the leader is cowed into submission by the fairer sex?"

Toshiko just laughed and answered, "Just so you know the _correct _pecking order, Jack! Now off you go and do battle with Rhiannon! Oh and I'll factor in extra time you'll be away when she _kills _you!"

Jack laughed as he jogged out of the Hub, ignoring Owen's exclamation, "Eh what? Whose killing who? Tosh! What's going on? Tell! And when is lunch coming?" Toshiko pulled up from her desk and went over to explain everything to Owen. The young medic howled with laughter. Even having to go out and collect the lunch didn't dampen his spirits as he gleefully anticipated the encounter between Jack and the indomitable Rhiannon Davies.

The day was overcast and cool as Jack stepped out of the Tourist Office, then up and headed towards the Plas. A headache rising from the back of his head began to push its way painfully into his consciousness. _Great. That's all I need. A damn headache when I'm going to meet an angry woman whose volume will be set on high! Can't mess her around with lies that she'll see right through. I'll have to explain everything. Well … maybe not about John. I don't see any way around it but to tell her about Ianto and me. I know she shouldn't find out about our relationship from me, but under the circumstances, I don't see I have a choice. I hope Ianto doesn't hate me for doing this, but he knows his own sister, she's no fool! And I doubt I'll be able to cover up how I feel about her brother anyway. Wait. He __**will **__hate me for telling her. Damn. It will have to be him._

Wandering around the Plas Jack looked all around searching for Rhiannon. He couldn't see a sign of her and just sat down on the steps waiting for her to spot him. A few minutes later, he recognised her walking towards him, tense and angry. He stood up and sent her one of his megawatt smiles. _Damn! Well that didn't work. If anything, it looks like she's even madder at me._

"Rhiannon, glad to see you. No, really. I am." Jack called out as Ianto's sister advanced on him. He extended his hand as she drew up in front of him. She ignored it.

"Right, Jack! You've got some explaining to do. Right now! Where's Ianto? I want to see him!" the young Welshwoman yelled at him, her hands going to her hips in an aggressive manner.

"Whoa, steady there. How about we have a talk over coffee? I know a place nearby which serves fairly decent coffee. Not up to Ianto's standard of course, but better than Starbucks. Then you can fire all your questions at me and I'll be happy to explain."

Rhiannon faltered, then nodded. "Makes sense that. And yeah, I could use a coffee. Well … come on then."

Jack offered his arm to her, which she accepted and led her to the Café du Café just around the corner from the Millennium Centre. He asked her about Johnny and her children, which fortunately distracted her well enough as she happily chatted about how _Johnny would be the death of her, what with his mad, money-making schemes_ and the woes of raising two children who _couldn't understand they were truly loved because they didn't have the latest gizmos or dress in high fashion._ Jack smiled as he sensed through her _poor me _attitude, Rhiannon wouldn't change her lot for the world. She loved Johnny … she loved her children … she loved her life. And she loved Ianto.

Finally taking a seat armed with their coffees and a delicious pastry each, Jack steered Rhiannon towards a small table at the back of the café with empty tables around it. Privacy.

Taking their seats, Jack braced himself, then spoke quickly, "Ianto collapsed this morning in the kitchen at work. Not unconscious. He dropped a tray of drinks for us all and just couldn't cope. He was crying his eyes out and shaking all over. Owen sat with him for a bit, comforting him while I went to ring Dr Martha Jones to ask her to come early. Tomorrow. You remember us telling you about her coming to help? And Dr Aaron Matlock?"

Rhiannon nodded, "Yeah, I remember. Well, that's good then. He's opening up. Normally he just locks it all up inside. Never cries. I reckon that will help, him crying like that. My friend Susan knows a bit about psychology, you see. Ianto never cried much. Never cried at the time of the assault. Never cried when Mam and Tad died. But you could see he was hurting. So it's a good thing his defences are starting to crumble. I reckon it'll make it a whole lot easier for Dr Matlock and Dr Jones to work with him. I reckon he'll open up at last. Good job you and your colleagues have done there, Jack. More than we, his family, could ever do."

Jack's mouth gaped open in surprise. He thought Rhiannon would be furious. And here she was, thanking them? Jack was no psychologist and neither was Owen. But he certainly hoped than Susan and her amateur psychology were on the mark!

Then Jack realised he probably looked like a goldfish and snapped his mouth shut. "Yes, well, just so he didn't do himself any harm, Owen gave him a mild sedative so now he's sleeping it off."

Rhiannon smiled for the first time at Jack. "Well, that's good then. But I still want to see him. Be there when he wakes up." She took a huge bit out of her pastry and the look of sheer pleasure on her face as she slowly began to chew, was somewhat distracting for Jack.

"Glad to see you're enjoying that Rhiannon. Oh, I'm sorry but we won't be returning Ianto home today. We'll keep him at work overnight. But I'll give you an update when he's awake. You can talk to him on the phone."

Swallowing quickly, Rhiannon turned and glared, her voice steely as she snapped at him, "Oh no, Jack! You're going to take me to see him after we've had our coffee! No excuses! And I _won't _take no for an answer."

Jack returned her glare and in the same tone replied, "No! I'm sorry, Rhiannon but that is just not possible! Now I will let you to speak to him on the phone, but I can't take you to him! I'm really sorry about this, but it just isn't possible!"

Rhiannon snorted at him, "And why is that, Jack? Is it because you're all _Torchwood?_ What kind of fool do you take me for, Jack? I saw your bloody black SUV the first night I visited Ianto. With _Torchwood _painted on it! I bailed up Ianto about it the next day. Silly bugger tried to lie to me, but he was always rubbish at it! With me, anyway, because I'm his sister! And don't think for one moment that I was fooled by Ianto telling me his latest suicide attempt was because of _Lisa! _It wasn't, was it Jack? It had nothing to do with _Lisa! _It had to do with the fact that my little brother works for bloody Torchwood! And I got our David to look up Torchwood on the computer. He had to hack into some secret website, but he did it! Ianto works for Torchwood! And it's slowly eating away at him … killing him! Now don't you bloody well lie to _me_, Jack Harkness!"

Jack stared in horror at Rhiannon, his appetite fleeing from him as he placed his pastry back down on the plate. He began to talk, less confidently, "Rhiannon! I _ I can explain. It's complicated and _"

"Yeah", Rhiannon interrupted him, "you bloody well will explain it to me. When we get to Torchwood. Because if that's where you've got my brother, then that is where you're taking me. Just as soon as we've finished our coffee. By the way, Jack. Will you be eating that pastry or not?"

Jack shook his head and pushed the plate towards her, no longer distracted by her repeat performance with the pastry. He felt shell shocked. _And _his headache had ramped up. He drank his coffee quickly, needing the liquid to soothe his dry throat.

_Shit! Could things get worse? Yeah, probably! I'll have to take her … she won't take no for an answer. And it's not as if she's going to let me walk away from her. Damn me not keeping in contact with her. I'll have to let Owen and Tosh know. Prepare them._

Jack pulled out his mobile and explained, "I'm just going to let Owen and Tosh know that I'm bringing you back, okay?"

Rhiannon just nodded, a smirk on her face as she sipped at her coffee.

"Owen? It's Jack here. A change of plans. I'm bringing Rhiannon back. I'll explain when we arrive." Then he hung up with Owen's loud exclamation in colourful language, ringing in his ear.

"And Jack?" Rhiannon asked, positively beaming now, "Ianto told me the other day that you and he were _involved?_ The bugger wouldn't have mentioned it to me, if I hadn't heard him calling out for you while he was sleeping. Gave me a bit of a shock, that did! Him calling out, '_Jack! Jack! I need you. Where are you?' _Well I'm no fool, Jack. Why would my brother be _dreaming _about his boss, let alone calling out for him? So. Is it true? Are you and he …?"

_Another bloody bombshell. When will this all end? Damn. I jinxed it before wondering if things could get worse. And now I know. Yes, they bloody can … and will!_

Jack hesitated, unsure how to respond so decided to ask, "Rhiannon, what exactly did Ianto tell you? How did he explain to you that he and I were _involved?_"

"Well, after I confronted him and he tried to _lie _about it, he then admitted that he and you were lovers! That bloody knocked me for six, I tell you because I didn't ever think my brother would go bender. Especially after Lisa. Of course, you're bloody gorgeous so in some ways I'm not surprised he'd be attracted to you. But what do you see in my brother?"

Rhiannon certainly didn't pull any punches and Jack felt a certain sympathy for Ianto about having this headstrong, forthright woman as his sister. Then again, he was also grateful that Ianto had such a strong sister on his side.

Jack drew in a breath and said, "I see _everything _in your brother, Rhiannon. I see my _future _in your brother. I see a beautiful man, inside and outside in Ianto. I see a heart that is so _big_, so _giving_, so _deserving_ and I love Ianto with all my heart! I can only hope that he will learn to love me that much, in time. I'll explain more to you when we get back to our base. Are you finished there?"

Rhiannon looked deep into Jack's eyes and saw the truth shining out. She smiled broadly and nodded her head as she rose from the table. Jack rose up and once again, extended his arm to her.

"You know something, Jack Harkness? I reckon my brother just might have a _keeper _in you. I hope you don't do or say anything to change my mind. Because if you _ever _hurt my brother, I'll be after you with all the fury of heaven and earth behind me!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Jack led Rhiannon through the Tourist Centre, his mind working furiously to think how to explain everything to Owen and Toshiko; how he was going to retcon Rhiannon _and _her family because now they all knew about Ianto working for Torchwood; how much they would have to tell her about Ianto's time with Torchwood, _especially _what really happened to Lisa; and why the hell his healing powers weren't working on his damn headache! He quickly locked the door and turned over the '_Closed _' sign.

"I see", she commented following Jack through the tourist office, "our David was right. This tourist place is just a _front _for Torchwood. Our David would give his right arm to be here now. Perhaps next time I could bring him along, Jack? Let him see where his Uncle Ianto works?"

Jack kept silent, focusing solely now on how they would be able to retcon Ianto's family. _Oh shit! What am I thinking? Retcon Ianto's family? Yeah, that's certainly the way to regain Ianto's trust and win his love! Retcon his family and any family friends they might have talked to? Brilliant!_

"You know, Jack. What I can't understand about our Ianto, is why the hell he would work for Torchwood again, after what happened at Canary Wharf? I mean, what with that terrorist attack and all, and his Lisa being killed there, we all thought he'd have been glad to see the back of it!"

Jack stifled his surprise that Ianto's family knew he and Lisa had worked for Torchwood London, though he noted that the government explanation was pretty well accepted.

Reaching over the counter, Jack pushed the red button and began the standard "Welcome to Torchwood! Cardiff has a Rift in time and space …" spiel, not even caring that she wasn't really taking in anything that he was saying.

"It's like … it's like something out of a spy program! Old passageways, secret entrances. Oh yeah, I _definitely _have to bring our David here! Don't worry about your secrets, Jack! When we discovered Ianto worked at Torchwood London, well, _mum _was the word. We wouldn't do or say anything to endanger our Ianto. Or get ourselves into trouble with the government!"

Somehow, Jack didn't feel particularly confident with Rhiannon's declaration. _First Rhys … now Rhiannon and her family … who next? May as well just put a sign out front proclaiming __**Open Day at Torchwood.**_

As they exited the lift and Jack took Rhiannon through the cog doors, he couldn't help but smirk as the blaring siren and flashing lights caused her to visibly start.

"Bloody hell! I feel like I've walked onto a sci-fi movie set!" Rhiannon exclaimed staring wide-eyed all around her, looking like a kid who had just walked into Santa's workshop. Jack smiled at her reaction.

"Harkness! What's going on then? Hello, Rhiannon" Owen called out to the two of them from his work station, a big smirk on his face.

"Hello Rhiannon" Toshiko greeted the Welshwoman, extending her arms to embrace her in welcome, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Hi Toshiko, hi Owen. At least someone's hard at work then" Rhiannon observed drily. "So where's Ianto? I want to see him, Jack. _Now!"_

Just at that precise moment, Myfanwy chose to investigate the source of that loud, shrill voice that suddenly sounded beneath her nest. She screeched out her own greeting to the young Welshwoman who gazed in disbelief up above her to the flying _thing_ coming rapidly towards her.

"_Myfanwy!_" Jack called out in exasperation at the pteredon, as she skimmed above Rhiannon's shrieking head, "Behave yourself!"

Myfanwy took exception to the tone in Jack's voice and merely circled for another flyover their heads, wondering to herself why the _nice one_ wasn't around anywhere.

"What the hell is _that?_ Does it come from South America, Jack? Or Africa?" asked Rhiannon, wishing David was here. He'd know what it was.

"Yeah, well … it is exotic … endangered species. Name escapes me for the moment. You know, one of those complicated botanical sounding names", began Owen desperately, unsure as to how much information Jack had given Rhiannon, "and yeah, she's definitely a _long _way from home!"

"And the council know about her? Was she quarantined before you brought her here? Oh, silly me. Of course she would have been quarantined. Can she fly outside at all?" Rhiannon asked, her fascination for the amazing winged creature overcoming her fear.

"Don't worry", Owen answered quickly, "she's fine, no diseases, no problem! And yeah, there's a hidden access up there in the roof for her to the outside." He frowned at Jack, his eyebrow quirked in an unspoken question … _You _have _checked that Myfanwy hasn't brought any virus or diseases with her, haven't you? _Jack turned his head away, pretending not to understand.

"Well, with a name like Myfanwy, was it Ianto who named her? He was always one for pets … even if we weren't allowed them as kids."

"Yeah, Ianto named her. She's become our mascot" Jack answered, grateful for Owen's timely intervention with Rhiannon, _yet _again. Jack didn't feel comfortable explaining to Rhiannon that Myfanwy had come through the rift and was a relic of the dinosaur age, now living in 21st century Cardiff.

"Well then, let's not be hanging around all day. Where's Ianto?" Rhiannon asked firmly, determined she was going to see him right then.

Sighing to himself, Jack indicated for Rhiannon to follow him as he led her across the Hub. He could almost _feel _his team smirking behind his back.

"There's a bunker below my office. It doubles up as my bedroom and that's where Ianto is" Jack explained pointing down to the open hatch. Rhiannon peered down into the tiny room, staring intently at her brother fast asleep on the narrow cot.

"Oh, he's sound asleep," Rhiannon whispered softly, "still looks like a kid when he's sleeping, doesn't he?"

Jack whispered back, "Yes he does. Come with me to our Boardroom and I'll call Owen and Tosh to join us. We'll try and answer any questions you may have. If we can. But since you know something out Torchwood, you'll understand if we can't explain _everything!_"

"Fine. And Jack. That's _not _a bedroom … it's a closet! Lucky for you Ianto has his own place." Rhiannon commented quietly, a smirk on her face. Jack bristled at her description of his _homey _quarters, complete with shower and toilet squashed into a tiny space off to the side. And he tried _desperately_ to ignore the myriad memories of erotic gymnastics he and Ianto had been able to get up to down in his boudoir.

"Jack", Toshiko called up as she watched the two of them leaving his office, "There's some leftover Chinese and Indian I could warm up for you two, if you like. And I'll make a pot of tea."

Jack shook his head but Rhiannon nodded vigorously saying, "Yeah, that would be great! Haven't had lunch yet, just a bit of a snack really. And I'd love a cuppa!"

Jack raised his eyebrow in surprise, remembering the two large pastries Rhiannon and eaten at the café. Moving ahead of her, he nodded to Toshiko, then said, "Fine, Tosh. Bring it up to the Boardroom please. Owen! Join us."

Jack and Rhiannon made their way up to the Boardroom, Jack showing Rhiannon to Ianto's chair to his right. Owen bounced in and took his seat, whistling aimlessly just to annoy his boss. Toshiko arrived with the tray loaded with two plates of steaming, leftover food. She laid it in front of Jack and then returned to collect the tray with the tea.

Rhiannon immediately tucked into the food Jack placed in front of her, eating with great gusto. Jack discovered his appetite had returned and he also tucked into his food … with less grace … less finesse. Rhiannon's eyebrows shot up at Jack's total lack of table manners while eating his food, especially when he insisted on talking with his mouth crammed full.

Finally Rhiannon could no longer restrain herself and said to Jack, "You know, my kids ate their food better than you do, when they were just toddlers!"

Jack turned to Rhiannon in surprise, then asked, "What's wrong with the way I eat", managing to spray out white rice onto the table. He looked down at the mess, shut his mouth and mumbled his apology, using a serviette to clean up the food.

Owen couldn't let the opportunity pass. "You know, Rhiannon, we've been thinking of taking Jack out to visit a pig farm … so he can learn better table manners." Rhiannon howled with laughter, Toshiko ducked her head to hide her smile and Jack just _glared _steadily at his medic.

After Jack and Rhiannon had finished eating and they were all on their second cups of tea, Owen looked up at his boss and said, "Reckon it's time we got serious now. Jack. You're the boss so I reckon you'd better start explaining a few things to Rhiannon."

Jack nodded in agreement and Owen and Rhiannon marvelled at how cleverly their boss hopped and skipped his way through his explanation of how Ianto came to work for Torchwood Three, notably _omitting _the fact that Ianto had sneaked his cybernetic girlfriend Lisa into the Hub … and the ensuing chaos. Jack quickly explained Torchwood's function, then told her about the specialities of each member of his team.

Rhiannon remained silent throughout his explanation, nodding her head at periodic intervals. When he had finished, Jack looked at Rhiannon and asked, "So. Do you have any questions?"

"No", replied Rhiannon, "you've explained everything just fine. A bit overwhelming, I must admit, but thanks. I appreciate your honesty."

Jack hid his embarrassment behind his hand at Rhiannon's appreciation. _Well … I have been honest in what I shared with her … just not in the bits I missed out._

Rhiannon sighed, then spoke up. "I'm not surprised that Gwen's specialty is dealing with people. What with her having been a copper. That reminds me. She rang me last night. Got a bit of a shock receiving her call, with her on her honeymoon and all. Said she was concerned having heard that Ianto was sick with some kind of virus. Well, I set her straight on that right away! She was very grateful that I explained everything to her. Seemed really concerned about Ianto. I must admit, Jack, I was surprised you hadn't let her know, even though she was on her honeymoon. As I understand it, she and Ianto are really close and she was upset she hadn't been told about Ianto's suicide attempt and the counselling he'll be receiving. She assured me she would be in contact with him as soon as she could … see that he was being well cared for. She even suggested she cut her honeymoon short to come back and be here for him. I told her there were enough of us around, what with you lot and me and the family, to care for him. She said she'd think about it. But judging by how upset she was, I wouldn't be surprised if she did return early. That's if she can get Rhys to agree to it."

Rhiannon's bombshell hit Jack, Owen and Toshiko with all the force of a nuclear blast. Owen glared down at the cup he now held clenched tightly in his hands; Toshiko had paled and looked with horror at Rhiannon; Jack's stomach roiled at the revelation, devastation and despair stretched out across his handsome features.

Rhiannon turned to stare in shock at all three of them, Owen, Toshiko and then Jack. "What's wrong?" she asked nervously, confused at their reactions.

Before Jack could say a word, Toshiko spoke up first. "Rhiannon! First of all, you need to understand that Gwen has _never _been nor will _ever _be a friend to your brother. Gwen _hates _Ianto … because he's dating Jack! And the jealous bitch isn't satisfied with her new husband, Rhys, oh no! She _wants _Jack! And she'd do anything to get Ianto out of the way! The only reason she's prepared to come back early is because she now thinks the way is clear for her to _steal_ Jack away from Ianto! She thinks he's out of the way and she can _seduce _Jack away from him!"

"Jack? Is this true?", asked Rhiannon in a shaky voice, noting how terrible he looked. He nodded at Rhiannon, then turned to glare at Toshiko … she returned it with a look of defiance on her face. Rhiannon's face crumpled and she whispered, "But I didn't _know!_"

Jack wanted to explain, but didn't know how or where to start. Seeing the hesitation on Jack's face, Owen stepped in. "Rhiannon. Of course you didn't know and that's our fault! We made a wrong call by not keeping you in the loop on this. There's been a few things going on and _now _we're going to have to tell you about our colleague, Gwen Cooper-Williams. For a start, she's a man-eater. All the while she's been with Rhys she's been going after Jack, even though she knows that he and Ianto are an item. Hell … she slept with _me _for awhile … all the time _pining _for Jack and living with Rhys! And we can show you a couple of things to prove that Gwen Cooper is Ianto's _biggest _enemy at this point in time … so much so, that I believe she is a _threat _to your brother. In every sense of the word! And Harkness? Don't bother trying to stop Tosh and me because all you've managed to do is _balls _everything up!"

Anger ignited in Jack's eyes and he snarled at Owen, "Not while I'm your boss, you won't! There's no _need _to involve Rhiannon any more than she is already! We'll handle this new development ourselves!"

"No!" Rhiannon yelled out, her own anger flaring into life. "I _want _to see whatever Owen and Toshiko have to show me! And I'm bloody well not letting _you _interfere. I'm involved whether you like it or not! Gwen got me involved when she rang me, though I'm _furious _at you, Jack for not warning me! If what Owen says is _true,_ then you must have had an inkling that something like this might happen. And you didn't _tell _me!"

To emphasis her point, Rhiannon shot to her feet, knocking the chair backwards on the floor. "Lead the way, Owen! I want to see this proof you have … _now!"_ Owen shook his head, then glaring at Jack, firmly stated, "I will, Rhiannon. But first of all Jack is going to fill in some of the gaps in his earlier explanation to you. Aren't you, Jack!" Rhiannon turned and glared at him, her expression clearly showing that she expected to be told the _truth. _Toshiko put her head down, embarrassed at what had just transpired and suddenly fearful of where this was all going to end … for Rhiannon … for Jack … for her and Owen … for Ianto.

Jack's shoulders slumped. On top of everything else, he could not afford to get offside with Ianto's sister. In view of Gwen's latest devious stunt, he decided to level with her. Gesturing for her to take her seat again, his eyes showing her he was about to explain everything, Jack began.

His heart thumped loudly as he ran back over his original explanation to Rhiannon and chronologically, filled in the gaps. He explained _everything _to her, raising his hand in her face when she attempted to interrupt him … he could only continue on if he wasn't interrupted. His embarrassment coloured his face as he realised that she would see how weak he was at times, as the Torchwood leader.

Rhiannon's face was a mask of rage and Jack, at last, had finished speaking. Realising he had told her everything, Gwen turned slowly and glared at him, eyes blazing with anger. She spoke in a controlled voice, tone laced with disgust.

"Right! Now you'll _listen _to me, Jack. And you'll give me the same consideration I gave you by not interrupting me! I should thank you for being _honest _this time with me, Jack, but really, it's Owen that deserves my thanks for that … not you!"

Jack was still angry with Owen and Toshiko for blurting out what they had to Rhiannon. But he swallowed it down and nodded his head in agreement.

Satisfied with Jack's response, Rhiannon began again. "Well, Jack! I'll agree with you on _one _point. You and your team were right to kill that _cyber-_thing that took over Lisa. But understand this … Ianto was _wrong_, but not out of malice. His sense of devotion to Lisa just went too far! I'm _glad _you've told me the truth, as far-fetched as it sounds. I'm glad I know what _really _happened to Lisa … what _really _happened at Torchwood London. I always had a bad feeling when those damn _ghosts _kept appearing … and we were all afraid when they suddenly starting turning into those psycho-robots! Seems like we owe that friend of yours quite a lot for saving us all!"

Jack and Toshiko nodded in agreement, both of them knowing just how _special _the Doctor was and how many times he had intervened in Earth's history to save the human race. Owen just rolled his eyes in grudging acceptance. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Jack had _abandoned _them all for his Doctor.

Rhiannon's tone was scathing as she continued. "All this time Ianto and you have been dating, you've continued _flirting _with that _wench! _And your ethics as a leader? Favouring her? Sounds to me like you want your cake and to eat it as well! Only that's _my brother _you've chosen to play the _gigolo _with … and it doesn't sit too well with me!"

Jack flinched visibly at her voiced opinion of him. He _hated _hearing her saying this to him, _hated _seeing his leadership … his manhood, dragged into the gutter under her relentless gaze. Even though he knew in his heart, it was all true. It still hurt him. 

Rhiannon was relentless as she went on. "So! Memories of Lisa wasn't the reason Ianto slashed his wrists, were they? I see _now _that Ianto tried to kill himself because you were a _heartless _bastard and flirted with your colleague on her wedding day, in front of him! In front of her husband! You too are the bloody same! _Unfaithful _bastards who don't deserve the partners you have! You actually _deserve _each other!"

Outrage pooled in Jack's stomach at her assessment of him, especially as he was working hard now to change … working hard to fix the mess they were all in. He went to say something, but Rhiannon waved a hand in his face.

"Oh no, Jack!" Rhiannon said, her eyes daring him to argue, "I haven't finished yet! I sat through your explanation, now you can sit through my reaction to it all! I've got a clearer picture of how things have been for Ianto since he's been with you. If you ask me, he's jumped from the frying pan into the fire! But that's not the issue for me now. The fact that my brother's too besotted with you for his own good can wait for the moment."

She paused briefly, then carried on. "Since Gwen _chose _to involve me and _use _me to get at my own brother, now makes her _my_ business! I shouldn't be surprised that she's behaved this way since she was _unfaithful _to Rhys when she was a copper! Slept with several of her colleagues! Including my Johnny's mate's brother, Andy, her partner in the force! David managed to pull his brother out of her filthy paws when he provided evidence that she was sleeping around with several other coppers while she was sleeping with him! And all this happened while she was living with Rhys! She's a right piece of works, Jack and why that daft sod Rhys can't see through her is beyond me! But the stupid cow didn't reckon on going up against me! And I'll tell you this much, Jack, she'll _rue _the day she _ever _got on the wrong side of Rhiannon Davies!"

Jack finally spoke out, his voice loud and tone hard. "No! I can't let you interfere in this matter . It's Torchwood business and we'll handle it! We're already working on it so while I'm sorry that Gwen chose to involve you in this whole sordid business, I'm _not _letting you take any vigilante action!"

Rhiannon reacted with lightning reflexes, pulling Jack's face within an inch of her own with an iron grip. "No, Jack Harkness!" she sneered in his face, "You don't get to _order _me around! I'm not one of your workers! And I don't consider Ianto to be _sordid business! _That part is you and Gwen! You don't get to tell _me _what I can and can't do, Jack Harkness! But I will tell _you _that the action I choose to take against the woman who now _threatens _my brother, is now family business!" She let him go, her eyes still burning with enraged determination.

Owen and Toshiko sat in shock; Owen's face registering awe and respect; Toshiko's face lined with worry and fear. Jack straightened his collar carefully, his stormy blue eyes boring into Rhiannon's brown eyes … she never flinched.

Her eyes never leaving Jack's gaze, she said, "Owen! Toshiko! I'm ready to see the evidence you have for me. Now is a good time!" Then she rose swiftly out of her seat, stormed out of the Boardroom and headed down into the main Hub. Owen and Toshiko scrambled to follow her, with Jack's voice echoing his warning in their ears. "This isn't _over. _There will be consequences." Then he followed them down to join Rhiannon, his stony gaze watching the Toshiko's monitor as she flicked her fingers over the keyboard.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Jack held his body in a state of high tension as he glowered over Tosh and Owen's head, humiliation colouring his face as he carefully watched Rhiannon as she read Gwen's email. Just like her brother, Rhiannon had clamped an impassive mask over her features, the only giveaway to how she felt being a slight twitch in her right eye.

Softly, quietly Jack backed away from the three, seeing how utterly absorbed they were in reading the email. It was macabre. Jack thought bitterly they reminded him of three ghouls salivating over a ghastly feast. His mind was dark and roiling with anger, bitterness, embarrassment and … a feeling of hopelessness … having lost control of everything.

He muttered softly that he needed to do something in his office, waited til Tosh nodded her head curtly in acknowledgement, then moved quickly away and up the stairs to his office. He cast a quick glance down the manhole to see his lover still fast asleep, snoring softly into the pillow. Jack smiled.

Turning towards his desk, he sat down quickly and accessed the website for the hotel Martha would be staying in. He changed the booking for Martha for the next day, then waited for the confirmation email, making a mental note to pay the deposit when he had a chance later in the evening. He could use a change of scene from the Hub.

Breathing a soft sigh of relief, Jack then opened the bottom drawer of his desk and drew out a small, locked tin and opened it. Rummaging through its contents carefully, his hand located a self-sealed envelope which he lifted it out and opened, smiling at the six white tablets contained there. He flipped two of the small tablets into a clean tissue, then placed it carefully in his shirt pocket, flattening the small package so it wasn't visible.

Glancing to the clock on his computer, Jack grinned, realising Ianto would probably be out for at least another hour or so. He quietly left his office, then stepped softly and quickly down the stairs.

By the time he had resumed his position behind Toshiko, flanked by Rhiannon on his left and Owen on his right, Jack saw that they were all now ready to read Gwen's email to Ianto. The expression on Rhiannon's face had not changed. She then straightened where she stood next to Jack and turning towards him, offered a sympathetic look. Not knowing how to respond to her seeming change in attitude towards him, Jack offered back his signature smile. Her cheeks coloured slightly.

Clasping his hands together in a business-like manner, _Plan A_ for dealing with Rhiannon uppermost in his mind, Jack announced, "I'll make us all another pot of tea, because I know we could all use it. So now, Rhiannon, you have an insight into what we're up against with Gwen. She seems quite prepared to carry her obsession with me through to the point where she appears to have no qualms about ending her new marriage."

Owen added in a disgusted voice, "_Not _to mention, her intent on _destroying _Ianto in the process … collateral damage, so to speak."

Jack glared at Owen, annoyed that his colleague had just implied that he cared more about Gwen's marriage breaking up, than he did about the serious harm inflicted on Ianto. Owen just returned Jack's glare, daring him to deny his statement.

Intent on her own roiling thoughts, Rhiannon missed the silent interplay between Jack and Owen. Toshiko did not. Rhiannon spoke in a careful, measured voice. "Thanks, Jack, but no. I'll pass on the tea. I have enough information now for me to act upon. I'll wait a bit longer for Ianto to wake up, then I'll leave. Things to do, Jack!"

Jack stiffened. Rhiannon's rejection of his offer of tea now threatened _Plan A_. He put on his most persuasive voice and winning smile and countered, "Come on, Rhiannon! I know _I _could use a good strong cup of tea after all this. And I know where Ianto hides the special biscuits!"

Rhiannon returned Jack's smile with a warm one of her own, but shook her head. "No, Jack. Thanks for the offer but I'm not thirsty and after reading those emails, I've certainly lost my appetite. But I appreciate your concern. And … and I think I understand a bit better now how you feel about my brother. I'm sorry if I've been hasty in my judgement of you. I guess I'm just worried about Ianto."

Jack smiled in genuine appreciation of her comment. It did much to soothe his hurt at her earlier comments. But it wasn't going to stop him putting _Plan B _into action against Rhiannon. Desperate measures were needed. He couldn't afford to have her leave like an unplugged grenade ready to explode into action that he wouldn't be able to control. He just needed to get rid of Owen and Toshiko. And quickly, before Ianto woke up.

He stamped down the guilt he felt at what he was going to do, but necessity over-ruled his feelings. He had to _stop_ Rhiannon. Changing into boss mode Jack turned to Toshiko, "Tosh! I need you to go to the hotel Martha will be staying at and pay the deposit they need. Take the SUV. Owen, you could accompany her and grab something for all us from the bakery. I know I could pay it online, but I want you to check over the accommodation for me. Besides, I want some time alone with Rhiannon to discuss how best we can work together."

Owen nodded in agreement, glad for an excuse to escape the Hub for a short while. Toshiko nodded, but her mind was not at ease. Something was _off_ … not right. Jack's about-face did not sit well with her. She was suspicious and not easily fooled by his ready grin. Toshiko knew Jack … and he was up to something.

Beaming back at Jack, Toshiko nodded to Rhiannon and grabbing her coat, proceeded to walk arm-in-arm with Owen towards the cog door, conscious of the fact that Jack's eyes followed the pair of them all the way out of the Hub. Owen began talking about how Rhiannon was _more _than a match for either Jack or Gwen and he could hardly wait to see what she had in mind.

Toshiko just murmured her agreement, but her mind was back in the Hub, trying to work out exactly what was _off _about Jack. The fact that he had changed from an angry and disgruntled boss to an amenable and accepting Captain, did not sit well with Toshiko. He was up to something and she didn't like it. Not sure whether to explain to Owen her fear, worried that he might react negatively when she was basing it on just not _feeling _right about Jack's behaviour, Toshiko waited until they were in the underground car park heading for the SUV, before she stopped abruptly.

"Owen!" Toshiko exclaimed, looking at him in alarm, "I've left my purse behind and you didn't get the Torchwood credit card from Jack to pay the hotel! I'll go back and collect them, you wait here!"

Owen started swearing and complaining that everything was so mixed up at the moment, they couldn't even focus on small matters, just shook his head angrily and muttered, "May as well come back with you, love. We could offer Rhiannon a lift home while we're at it."

"Jack wanted to talk to her and I imagine she has her own car parked in the city", Toshiko replied, secretly glad that Owen was returning with her. They re-entered the Tourist Centre then headed for the cog door. The scene before them as the cog door rolled open, froze them on the spot in shock.

Jack had his Webley trained on a frightened, shaking Rhiannon who was pale with fear. Toshiko and Owen stepped forward, about to intervene, when an angry voice rang out loudly through the Hub. All eyes, except Jack's, turned towards where the sound was coming from.

"_Jack? JACK? _ What the _hell _are you doing to my sister?" Outlined in Jack's doorway, stood a red-faced, angry Ianto, arms gripping the railing tightly and glaring down at the scene below him. Rhiannon looked up at him with terrified eyes and cried out hoarsely, "Ianto! Stay where you are. Don't come down here … don't come _near _him!"

Ianto roared his outrage and started leaping down the stairs, two at a time but halfway down, he stumbled over the pyjama pants he had borrowed from Jack and found himself tumbling down the rest of the stairs before landing with a loud _whack _as his head hit the ground. His body went slack and his head rolled to the side.

As Ianto started his descent, Jack cursed under his breath and quickly holstered his gun, walking quickly to overtake Rhiannon, who ended up getting in his way. When Ianto began tumbling down the stairs, he tried to get past Ianto's sister, but didn't make it. Rhiannon moved to stop her brother, but wasn't fast enough to catch him when he fell. Owen had shot to his feet and scrabbling past Jack and Rhiannon to reach Ianto lying still on the ground yelled out "Leave him! Don't _move _him! Just get out of the way … both of you!"

Tears sprang to Toshiko's eyes as she rushed after Owen, thankful they had both returned to the Hub. The shock of the scene they had encountered on the Hub floor between Jack and Rhiannon, was cast aside in her fear for Ianto.

Owen went to his knees and carefully examined Ianto, Jack standing with his hands on his hip, guilt and worry across his face. Rhiannon had started sobbing, reaction setting in from the two _awful _shocks she had received in the space of five minutes; turning to hear Jack's voice _order _her down to the cells, a large gun trained on her; then Ianto running and falling down the stairs … ending up still and bleeding at her feet.

Owen barked to Jack, "Help me carry him to the autopsy bay, Jack! You grab his feet, I'll take his shoulders." Jack quickly complied, trying to catch Owen's eye. The young medic was too focused on carefully moving Ianto down to his bay, as quickly as possible. His initial check of Ianto confirmed that his limbs and spine were intact and despite the hefty blow he had received when he hit the floor, Ianto was probably slightly concussed and would have a large bump on the side of his head.

Ianto began to come around, with a loud groan while they were moving down the stairs. By the time they had lowered him gently to the table, his blue eyes had flickered open, a little blarey, but focused. "Shit!" he gasped, staring up into Owen's face, blinking furiously as the medic shone a light into his eyes. Relief swept through the young medic as Ianto's eyes were focused on him.

"That's it, Ianto, stay with me now" Owen said firmly, "Nap time's over and I don't want you wandering off to Noddyland again. You need to stay awake for me."

"Is he going to be alright, Owen?" Jack asked in a scared voice. Standing behind him was Rhiannon, gazing at her brother through tears still falling down her face. Toshiko had grabbed Rhiannon around her waist, steadying her against the shakes that had overcome the young Welshwoman.

Before Owen could answer, Ianto's head turned sharply towards Jack's voice and anger blazed in his stormy blue eyes as he stared at his boss. "What the _fuck _do you think you were doing, Jack? Why is my sister here at Torchwood and _why _did you have her at gunpoint?"

"Ianto! Just calm down! We'll deal with Jack soon enough, but for now, I need you to stay calm!" Owen interjected, not wanting Ianto to pass out again as his blood pressure was low and he needed him in a calm state, awake and lucid to check whether he had a concussion.

Jack leaned forward, his face reflecting his misery and answered, "I'm sorry, Ianto … I'm _really _sorry. I panicked, but I wasn't going to _hurt _Rhiannon. I just wanted to stop her. I'd never have _hurt _her."

Owen turned his face to Jack and snapped, "Get out of here, Harkness! Leave me to deal with my patient. Tosh! Take Rhiannon up to the Boardroom and make sure Jack doesn't come anywhere _near _you! Shoot him if you have to!"

Jack raised his hands in surrender, shaking his head while gazing steadily at his lover. "There won't be any need for that. I was _way_ out of line … I know that now. I'm not going to do anything. I _promise_ you, Ianto!" Then he stepped aside to allow Toshiko and Rhiannon to leave the autopsy bay ahead of him. His shoulders slumped as he realised the consequences of his stupid actions.

Ianto suddenly groaned, as a throbbing started up in his head, radiating out in painful waves. Despite his need to know what was going on, his injury suddenly claimed all his attention. He screwed his eyes up and clenched his jaw.

Owen spoke in a soothing tone. "I'll give you something for the pain soon, Ianto, just as soon as I confirm you're not suffering with concussion. Don't make any sudden moves, especially not to sit up because your blood pressure is low. Don't worry about Rhiannon, Toshiko will take good care of her."

He then turned sharply to glare at Jack again. "I told you to get _out_, Harkness! Your presence here is upsetting my patient, so just _leave_!" Owen turned back to Ianto, wiping his sweating forehead with a cloth and proceeded to set up the monitor to check his vitals.

Jack turned and moved up the stairs into the Hub, then seeing the blood patch at the foot of the stairs, proceeded to the kitchen to get a wet cloth. Toshiko was glaring down at Jack from the Boardroom window, her arm around Rhiannon's shaking shoulders as the traumatised Welshwoman sobbed into her hands.

Jack cleaned up the blood stain, disposed of the cloth, then climbed up into his office. He shut the door behind him and sat at his desk, propped his arms up to support his head in his hands. Remorse swept through Jack like a tidal wave. He had reacted like a Time Agent when confronted with a situation he had lost control of. Jack shuddered when he realised the gravity of his situation.

Unable to fully comprehend yet what had just happened, the leader of Torchwood sat contemplating with dread, the dark side that still lurked deep within, ready to surface when someone pushed the wrong buttons. He had never _intended _to harm Rhiannon … only meant to _scare _her down into the cells, then force her to take Retcon. But that was _wrong _and Jack realised that now, however, at the time it seemed the _right_ thing to do … protect Torchwood … protect himself.

_Why did I do that to Rhiannon? Why did I think that was the right thing to do? Ianto could have been seriously injured and it would have been all my fault! What's happening to me? I feel like I'm losing my mind. This whole situation has spiralled out of control and I don't know what to do anymore … every word I say, every action I take is coming out wrong!_

The phone rang loudly in his ears, startling Jack out of his dark reverie. Jack hesitated a moment, then reached out and picked up the receiver. "Captain Jack Harkness here."

"Jack, it's me. I've cleared it with UNIT to come tomorrow morning. Tom is driving me to Cardiff and I guess we'll head straight for Torchwood. I assume you've changed my hotel reservation? It's the usual one, isn't it? Tom has to get back to London in the afternoon before his shift starts. I'll be renting a car for the duration of my stay in Cardiff."

Relief flowed through Jack as he smiled. "Yeah it's the usual hotel. Looks like you've covered everything with your cool efficiency. Knew I could count on you. Text me before you actually arrive because I'll take you to the hotel first and get you settled in before bringing you to Torchwood."

"Sure, that's fine. I spoke to Dr Matlock and he'll be meeting with me tomorrow afternoon at his rooms at 3.00 p.m. By then, I'll have seen Ianto and be able to give Aaron an assessment. He's booked an appointment for Ianto the next day at 10.00 a.m. so I'll pick him up."

"Thanks for sorting that out. Yan should be fine by then. He had a little accident in the Hub today. Slipped down some stairs and bumped his head. But he's fine, probably have a lump on the side of his head."

"Damn! You two have enough on your plate without accidents on top of it. Glad that he's going to be okay. Has Owen managed to stabilise him? His mental state, I mean? Has Ianto needed sedation?"

"Yeah, you're right, feels like one thing after another! And yes, Owen sedated him and he's been resting awhile. Think he was a bit groggy when he came down the stairs."

"Sounds like he tried to get up before he should have. I know he's in good hands with Owen. And how are you holding up, Jack? Looking after yourself?"

"Trying to, Martha, but the stress of this situation has started telling on us all. I want to have a conference with you and my team, before you head off to see Dr Matlock. There's a few things we need to discuss … a few things you need to know. But it can wait until tomorrow, Martha, so don't worry about it tonight."

"Okay, Jack, that's fine. I expected that anyway. Tom and I will probably arrive around 10.00 a.m. tomorrow so I'll text you when we reach Cardiff and you can meet us at the Hotel. Will Ianto be with you?"

"Umm … no. He'll wait here at the Hub with Owen and Tosh. I assume Tom will be leaving shortly after dropping you off so you can return with me in the SUV. Maybe we'll pick up lunch for us all?"

"Sounds like a plan, Jack and yeah, Tom's just being a sweetheart _insisting _that he brings me here, then he has to return pretty much straight away. Well if that's everything, Jack, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Martha … just one more thing. Do you think Dr Matlock would mind if I joined you in meeting him tomorrow? I'd really like to meet the man whose going to be seeing Ianto … especially before I bring him for his first appointment."

Martha's soft chuckle sounded down the line. "Already ahead of you, Jack! I knew you'd want to so I mentioned it to Dr Matlock and he's fine with that. So … take care of yourself as well as Ianto and I'll see you all tomorrow! Bye Jack!"

"Bye Martha and I look forward to seeing you … _and _meeting your gorgeous fiancé!" Jack heard Martha's laughter as he replaced the receiver. He frowned as he realised he would have a lot of explaining to do to Martha Jones … a lot of explaining! But first, he needed to deal with the situation here in the Hub … damage control. If his team would let him.

Jack got up and opening his door, headed down the stairs and over to the railings above the autopsy bay. Looking down on Owen making notes with Ianto staring up at him, Jack sighed and carefully made his way down the stairs.

Both men looked up as he came down … both men were glaring at him. He raised his hands in apology and said, "I'm sorry, Ianto … Owen. I know I've got a lot of explaining to do. But I want you to get better first, Ianto before I explain everything to you. I'll just say this. I was _wrong _the way I treated your sister, Yan and I'm going to apologise to her soon. I panicked because I felt the situation getting out of control. But I was _never _going to harm Rhiannon. It was a _stupid _attempt on my part to get your sister to take Retcon so she'd forget she was ever here, because I couldn't persuade her to accept tea which I had planned to put it in. But I shouldn't have done that, I know that now. I'll explain when you're more up to it, Yan, why your sister was here at Torchwood. Okay?"

Ianto's glare never wavered, but he nodded in acceptance of Jack's promise. His headache wasn't quite so painful, but it was still distracting enough for him to want to rest, rather than attempt any kind of dialogue. But he wasn't about to let the incident pass. He wanted to know what happened … eventually. For now, he trusted Toshiko to protect his sister.

Owen just glared hard at the Captain, then turned away. He had to focus on Ianto for the time being. Later – he would deal with Jack.

Jack wanted to take his young lover, his _fiancé, _into his arms and hold him close. But he knew that Ianto wouldn't accept that from him. Not now … not yet. Nodding briefly to both of them, he turned and trotted back up to the Hub, crossing it with long strides before climbing the stairs to the Boardroom. He sighed.

Toshiko was immediately alert as soon as Jack entered the Boardroom, her hand moving swiftly to her holster before drawing her weapon. Jack raised his hands in surrender, remorse clearly etched on his features. Toshiko tightened her grip on the weeping Welshwoman who was oblivious to Jack's entrance and did not put her weapon away.

Toshiko then leaned to whisper in Rhiannon's ear. "You're safe with me, Rhiannon, don't be afraid. Jack's here to apologise. And explain to us the reason for his _appalling _behaviour."

Rhiannon's head jolted up and her eyes widened in fright at the sight of Jack.

"Please, Rhiannon. I'm _not _going to hurt you, I promise! I've come to apologise and explain to you what happened down there. But first I'd like to say, how _sorry _I am. I was _way _out of line and that should _never _have happened. May I sit opposite you and explain my actions? I'm not going to justify what I did because it was just _wrong. _Are you willing to listen to me?"

Rhiannon looked quickly into Toshiko's eyes. The Japanese woman nodded her head, so Rhiannon turned back to Jack and said in a shaky voice, "Yeah. You scared me _so much_, Jack!"

Jack took his seat, his shame and regret for his actions over-riding the humiliation he would feel in explaining everything to Rhiannon. He was about to begin when his mobile began ringing in his pocket. He grabbed it out to turn it off, when Toshiko shot out of her seat and extended her hand. Focused on his explanation to Rhiannon, Jack handed over his phone without looking at the number on the screen.

Toshiko looked down at the phone, recognised the number, then motioned to Jack to begin talking to Rhiannon. She moved to the doorway, her gentle smile reassuring Rhiannon that she was safe with Jack … that she would be keeping both of them in sight and her gun was still aimed at Jack's head.

Toshiko waited until Jack began talking quietly to Rhiannon, before answering the call. She was looking forward to this conversation.

A strident voice rang out. "_Jack! _Oh, Jack! Thank _god _I've got hold of you! Oh, Jack! I know how _horrible _you must be feeling after what Ianto did and _"

Toshiko smiled as she answered softly, intending to conduct the whole conversation in a quiet tone, "It's Tosh here, Gwen, answering Jack's phone because he's tied up in an _urgent_ meeting and he doesn't want to be disturbed!"

"Tosh? What are _you _doing with Jack's phone? And my call to Jack is far more _urgent _than any meeting he's in. Get him to the phone!"

"No, Gwen, I won't! Are you deaf or just plain ignorant? I _told _you Jack doesn't want to be disturbed because he's in an important meeting that is _urgent! _With Ianto's sister, Rhiannon! After she told us about the phone call she received from you and everything that was discussed, Jack was _furious! _Furious at _you _because you went behind his back and _disobeyed _his direct order to you to keep your nose out of Torchwood while on honeymoon with your _husband!_"

Gwen roared down the phone, "_HOW DARE YOU! _How _dare _you speak to me like this! I'm second-in-command and even when I'm away, Jack will _talk _to me! Now I _order _you to get Jack to the phone! I've got _urgent _business for his ears only. Nothing to do with _you_, Tosh!"

Toshiko's gentle laugh echoed in Gwen's ear. "Poor deluded Gwen! The way you've been behaving? The way Jack's been ranting and raving about _you? _I doubt you'll find you have a job here when you return to Cardiff. How _stupid _of you to think you could outwit a _genius _like me! Your email to Jack _and _his enthralling reply back to you? Made such interesting reading, Gwen! Have you deleted it off your laptop so Rhys won't see it? Never mind, I have a permanent record which will appear online very soon! Maybe Rhys won't catch it online because I'll bet you'll keep him away from your laptop. But just think, Gwen, how many _other _people will read it and pass it on … to your parents … to Rhys' parents. And what will your former colleagues in the Force think? Maybe they won't be surprised much because Rhiannon was most _forthcoming_ in details about your, umm, past _liaisons _with certain colleagues … especially one whom Torchwood deals with quite a lot!"

A sob escaped Gwen's lips as she whimpered, "You wouldn't dare? You wouldn't _dare?_ That would destroy _so _many people, Toshiko Sato! I can't believe you're trying to _blackmail _me. Besides, I'm calling your bluff. I _know _you Tosh and I know you would _never _do anything like that. You'd never _willingly _destroy people's lives like that! You wouldn't!"

Toshiko spoke warmly. "You're absolutely right, Gwen. I'm the genius who can manipulate programs, hack any programs, create programs that even the most _brilliant _programmers around could only dream of! But I would _never _act on what I just told you … that _isn't _me, is it? However … I have three colleagues here in the Hub who are _angry _enough … and _ruthless _enough … to do what I couldn't do. And Jack was very _disgusted _when he heard what you had been up to in the Force … or should I say, _who _you had been up to, in the Force! Disgusted as much as the rest of us. No! Probably more so, because now he realises how _little _he means to you. Jack is just _another _in your long list of infidelities! Heart of Torchwood, Gwen? More like _Harlot _of Torchwood … or that's how Jack views you now. Tainted goods. Dirty. Too bad for you that your past caught up with you. And to think you made it _all _possible by your phone call to Rhiannon!"

Loud sobs echoed down the line, like music in Toshiko's ears. "_Noooooo! Oh no! _Please tell me it isn't true, Tosh? _Please!_ Erase it, Tosh! _Please! _Erase it all for me! I'll do _anything _for you, Tosh, just don't let it go online. It would _destroy _me … _destroy _Rhys … our families, our friends! Please stop it, Tosh, I'm _begging _you!"

Toshiko's voice remained low, but hardened. "Now you listen to me, Gwen Cooper-Williams! You will _cease _your campaign of harassment of Jack and Ianto! Right now! Understand that your disgusting attempts to _divide _Ianto and Jack, have only succeeded in driving them closer together! All I need do is _release _those emails I have stored safely away, to whomever I choose. And _they _will post them online for the whole world to see! And don't think this promise holds only while you're away on honeymoon. It will _always _be hanging over you like an executioner's blade, ready to come swiftly down on your head! And be _warned! _All Jack's phone calls … landline … mobile and his email account, is now being monitored by _me!_ So, Mrs Cooper-Williams, are you willing to stop your sickening pursuit of Jack? Or will you _risk _everyone finding out exactly what kind of a woman you are?"

There was silence for a few moments, interspersed by sobs. Then a meek voice said, "Alright Tosh. You win. I'll back off. I won't do anything more. I promise! I can't _risk _those emails going online. But you need to understand something, Tosh. You've broken my heart … you've broken my trust and you've broken our friendship!"

Toshiko stifled her laughter at Gwen's statement and flippantly replied, "Oh well, guess I can live with that! Oh … and just so you know, someone _outside _of Torchwood has access to those emails and will be only too happy to post them, if they don't receive regular calls from me, telling them _not _to act. And another thing … Martha Jones will be informed of _everything _that's happened here, be shown _everything _when she arrives at Torchwood tomorrow. I'll bet she'll be only too happy to pass along this sordid little tale to the Doctor when she sees him next! Your _infamy _now has the potential to extend beyond the stars!"

Gwen just wailed down the phone, then hung up. Toshiko clicked off the phone, then stood a few moments pondering her conversation with Gwen. _Perhaps I was a bit more harsh than I meant to be. Perhaps I went too far. Hmmm. Perhaps, in the circumstances, I had no choice but to come down hard on Gwen. I don't know. I don't feel good about it. I feel a bit 'dirty' now. Bloody Torchwood!_

Toshiko sighed softly to herself, remorse and regret biting at her heart. Then she turned back to Jack and Rhiannon and took her seat. She was relieved to see Rhiannon more at ease than she had been. Jack had obviously used his considerable gifts in winning Ianto's sister back to his side. Toshiko smiled. Jack's strategy was _never _going to work on Ianto or Owen … or herself! He would have to work _damn _hard to explain himself without his 'bag of tricks' … Team Torchwood was immune to them. Oh yes, Jack had a _lot _of explaining to do to his team!


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Jack finished his explanation to Rhiannon and gazed at her with remorse and regret in his eyes. Toshiko could see that it was genuine, but a part of her was still angry with Jack for treating Rhiannon so badly.

Rhiannon looked into Jack's eyes, recognised the emotions swimming in the blue depths, but maintained a guarded expression on her face. Her voice was calm, controlled when she spoke to him.

"Jack. I don't pretend to understand why you thought your actions were justified. I don't understand how you could perceive me as a threat. And this incident between us has done more damage than you can ever imagine. If you hoped that your frank confession would somehow, magically take away the harm you've caused … then you're wrong. It will take time to get over this … it will take time to trust you … and it will take time to forgive you. If you've finished all that you wanted to say, then I am going down to see my brother."

With those final words, Rhiannon stood up and walked out of the Boardroom, leaving Toshiko and Jack seated at the table. Jack's face showed ragged devastation as he looked down at his clenched fists on the table.

Jack lifted his head and looked at Toshiko, despair in his gaze. Toshiko saw how broken Jack was and wondered if he realised just how much damage he had inflicted on his and Ianto's relationship when he had terrorised his sister.

Toshiko shrugged helplessly, knowing that she couldn't help her Captain. He had to struggle through this mistake on his own. But he owed his team an explanation. She said, "Rhiannon will be with Ianto and if he's okay to be left, I'll ask Owen to come up here. Then you can tell us both why you sent us away, why you wanted to Retcon Rhiannon and _why _you threatened her with a gun! A full explanation, Jack. Then I'll tell you how my phone call with Gwen, just a few minutes ago, has changed our whole situation. But not before _your _explanation, Jack … you owe us that much!"

Jack opened his mouth in surprise but Toshiko silenced him with a glare. Jack's jaw clenched in frustration as he watched Toshiko walk out of the room. His eyes followed her as she appeared below him walking over towards the autopsy bay. Then she disappeared from his view.

Jack leaned back in his chair and let out a howl of frustration. He closed his eyes trying to focus his thoughts on the explanation he would provide for Owen and Tosh … and _hoped _with all his heart they would listen … understand … accept. And so he waited, a veneer of despair overlaying his deepest fear - that he had just _destroyed _his relationship with Ianto.

Gwen's guttural sobs echoed around the walls of the hotel bedroom she was in, sitting on the bed; legs pressed tight to her chest, arms gripped fiercely around her knees, head hung down. Her emotions swirled and churned in her heart which was now throbbing in agony. Despair, anguish, frustration, anger, humiliation … and a deep sense of loss warred in her heart as she struggled to come to terms with that _shocking_ conversation with Toshiko.

Gwen curled even tighter into herself, barely acknowledging the lack of remorse she felt at what she had done to Rhys, in order to leave her alone to make her call to Jack. She had carefully set up her husband, arranging a bus tour of a local vineyard the day before, paying for it, then pleading a sudden, bad headache when it came time for them to leave.

Rhys had _not _wanted to go on the tour by himself … had _not_ wanted to leave her alone while she was sick. But Gwen had carefully manipulated him into going, telling him she was best left alone in the dark, to sleep off her headache with painkillers. She had reminded him that it was prepaid with no hope of a refund and had pleaded with him to collect some vintage bottles of wine that they could both enjoy, when she had recovered. Rhys had _not _been happy to leave his sick wife, but her entreaties to him finally persuaded him … albeit reluctantly … to take the trip without her.

And now she was here in their room … alone … and in _greater _pain than her faked headache. A part of her wished that Rhys was here by her side, enfolding her in his loving embrace, soothing away her tears, comforting her with consoling words. Her mind searched raggedly, trying to find out how it had all gone wrong.

_I'm not a bad person, I'm not! I just love so much that I'd do ANYTHING to win the person who holds my heart in his hands. How is my love for Jack seen as wrong by everyone? Ianto's sick obsession with Lisa was much worse … and much more dangerous! I was nearly bloody converted! Lisa could have killed us all and converted the whole bloody world! But what was Jack's response? To just suspend Ianto, then welcome him back to work! And into his bed! How is that fair?_

_Why did I let Jack go when we were down in the cells after he came back to us, and he declared his love for me? He _told _me that all he could think about while he was away, was coming home to me! When he had looked at me, his eyes were shining with love … and I stupidly threw it back in his face! What was I thinking? Foolishly trying to punish him for leaving me? But it was true what I told him. That I accepted Rhys' proposal because no-one had asked me … HE hadn't asked me … and I had given up hope that Jack would ever return._

_Now bloody _teaboy _has got my Jack … he's bloody engaged to him! That should have been me … it was nearly me … now, it will never be me! I've lost him … lost my Jack … lost my one true love, my soul mate, my handsome, dashing Hero … lost him for good! _

_I bloody well hate Tosh … I hate Owen too! But most of all, I hate Ianto _bloody _Jones! But I daren't do anything against him … not now. Tosh will carry out her threat if I do and finish me! My life has turned to shit already, losing Jack! But I couldn't survive her destroying my life … my reputation … my position in Torchwood!_

_I might have lost Jack, but I couldn't bear to never see him again! Surely he doesn't think that badly of me? Bloody hypocritical, if he does, the number of people and _aliens_ he's shagged! At least I had an emotional connection with every man I slept with. I may not have loved them all, but I certainly liked them … cared about them when we were sleeping together. Jack will move past this, I know he will. Because he _knows _I'm not a bloody harlot! Jack knows that I have a generous, loving spirit and I'd never cheapen myself by sleeping around. He must know that … he must!_

_When I get back, I'll sort it out with him. He'll understand … he'll move past this … he'll welcome me back with open arms. And when I prove to him that I am the _One _he truly loves, then he'll break up with Ianto and come to me. This time, I won't pursue him. I'll let him pursue me. Yes … that's what I'll do. Play the 'innocent damsel' all big eyes and fluttering lashes; then after his pent-up passion boils over, let him chase after me. Jack loves a hunt … he'll love pursuing me! But not as much as he will love catching me! Oh yes! Me and Jack!_

Gwen's heart wasn't listening to the hope her mind was desperately trying to instil in her. Her heart knew the truth and would no longer be swayed by meaningless dreams, pointless ravings and endless fantasies. It accepted defeat. Gwen had lost … not just this battle … she had lost the whole damn war! Fresh sobs burst out of her in painful grunts as she slid down the bed, curled up in the foetal position she wept and wept and wept … til exhaustion carried her into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When she awoke hours later, Gwen felt the warmth of Rhys' body, spooned around her; felt his arms wrapped protectively around her waist … and agonised _why _in the world, she could not love this beautiful, caring, wonderful human being who loved her so much, with _all _her heart. She knew she loved Rhys on many levels … but not like she _loved_ Jack. Tears welled up in her eyes as she bitterly struggled to hold in her burgeoning grief.

As she lay in her cacoon of pain, a darkness entered Gwen's soul and took root deep within her being. Blackness clouded her mind as _a woman drowned in sorrow_, slowly re-emerged like a phoenix from the ashes of her agony, into _a woman cruelly scorned._ An ugly grin spread on her face as she allowed the soothing strokes of _revenge to _caress her, calm her and lead her into new plots … new schemes. _No-one _would escape the furnace-hot fury of her retribution … not even Captain Jack Harkness!

_So … they think I'm beaten … ground down in defeat! Well … my world has already ended. I'm at the bottom of this shit-heap. They can't do anything more to hurt me. There's only one way to go now – _up! _And I'll make sure I take down every one of those bastards! I'll grind every last one of them down to their knees. _A quiet, evil chuckle escaped her lips.

Next to her, Rhys startled, feeling a slight movement beside him. Turning to his wife, he propped himself up and asked anxiously, "Are you alright, love?"

Gwen turned and gave her husband a huge smile, eyes wide and shining with a light he had never seen in her before. She whispered softly, "Oh, sweetheart! Everything is perfect … just _perfect!_" Rhys returned her smile and placed a quick kiss on her cheek, settling back behind her … then frowned as his body involuntarily shuddered. He frowned briefly, but let the moment pass.

Jack looked up as he heard Owen and Toshiko on the stairs. They entered the room, arm in arm, Owen glaring at Jack as though he was the most _hateful _thing he had ever laid eyes on; Toshiko carefully hiding her feelings behind an impassive mask. Jack thought bitterly that Toshiko was so close to Ianto, she was beginning to mirror his expressions.

Owen and Toshiko took seats opposite Jack, Owen opening the conversation with a sneer, "Alright Harkness. Care to explain to Tosh and I, what we walked in on with you and Rhiannon?"

Jack nodded curtly, then quietly explained how his reactions to all that had happened today, had culminated in him attempting to put into action _Plan A _and when that had failed, _Plan B. _He had run with it, fuelled by panic and a desire to keep the secrets of Torchwood safe … keep Ianto safe … keep himself safe. Jack admitted behaving like a crazed fool and was beginning to understand the incredible damage his actions had inflicted on all of them … especially Rhiannon and Ianto.

Jack was _truly _sorry for what he had done to Toshiko and Owen, expressing his deepest apology and profound relief that the two had turned up at such an opportune moment. Toshiko admitted to them both that while she had indeed forgotten her purse, and they had both forgotten to get the credit card from Jack, she had harboured a sneaking suspicion that all was not well back in the Hub.

It was messy, painful and incomplete. Feelings were still running high and Jack realised as he looked into Owen's unforgiving eyes and Toshiko's reproachful gaze, that he had a long way to go before he regained the trust and support of his team. He accepted the inconclusive and shaky truce that was offered by Owen and Toshiko, grateful at least for one line of hope cast out to him.

Awkwardly, Jack watched his two team members stumble to their feet; Owen curtly informing Jack he needed to check on his patient; Toshiko muttering apologetically that she should really see to Rhiannon. Jack watched them walk away, then a brief memory stabbed in his brain.

"Tosh!" he called out to her back, watching her stiffen, "You said you were going to tell me about Gwen's phone call. You mentioned that it changed this whole situation. Care to explain?"

Toshiko relaxed and grabbing Owen's hand, dragging him back with her, turned to her Captain and smirked, "Oh yes! I did say that, didn't I?"

Owen and Jack were both puzzled, yet intrigued with the turnaround in Toshiko's demeanour, her eyes now alight with … _mischief? _Owen took his seat again, pulling the chair out for his lover, an expectant look on his face.

Jack wasn't sure what to expect. He asked, "So, what happened with Gwen?" He was all serious, no-nonsense _Captain _Jack Harkness … in complete contrast to Toshiko's almost … _flippant _… manner. He waited for her explanation.

Ten minutes later, Toshiko finished her explanation, a smug expression on her face. Owen was the first to react as laughter burst forth from him like a cracked dam, waiting for that last drop of water to herald the avalanche of water, rushing down a canyon.

Jack raised his hand in a futile effort to control Owen's mirth, but in the end, just lowered it knowing he would have to wait his young medic out. He let a few minutes more pass, not giving a hint in his expression as to how he felt about what Toshiko had just shared. Then the voice of command rang out, "Owen! That's enough!"

Owen struggled to rein in his mirth … somewhat half-heartedly … but managed to control himself enough to ask his boss, "So, Harkness! What do you think?"

Jack turned his face to Toshiko, allowed his mask to fall away, then allowed how he felt and what he thought, translate honestly and openly on his face. His 1,000 megawatt trademark grin lit up his handsome features, while his eyes echoed the dancing humour in Owen's reaction.

"Miss Toshiko Sato … you are _more _than a bloody genius! You're absolutely brilliant! And so _devious! _I'm shocked! That's something _I _should have come up with! Hey, wait a minute … I'll bet Rhiannon had something like this in mind? Why don't we get her back and tell her, then _ask _her if she'd planned something like this with the info she had about Gwen's behaviour in the Force! Hopefully, we could persuade her to just set her option up as a _threat, _rather than actually acting upon it! Have _two _arms of leverage to use against Gwen _if _she steps out of line again! What do you say?"

Owen nodded in agreement, his grin telling Jack all he needed to know. Toshiko smiled at Jack, but then raised her hand. "Jack", she cautioned softly, "I think it best if just Owen and I talked to Rhiannon about this. I'm sure I can persuade her to adopt the same _wait and see _attitude that I'm taking. Rhiannon is still _very _upset at you, you know this, but I'll work on her. I promise."

Jack's bubble of excitement deflated at her words, but he knew it was true. He nodded once in agreement, then settled back in is chair. "Okay, so if you can persuade her to come up here and explain everything, I'll go and spend some time with Ianto. I've got a _lot _of explaining to do to him."

Owen and Toshiko stared at their Captain, their eyes confirming to him that he had a lot of work to do to bring Ianto round. Owen warned the Captain, "I know it'll be hard for him. Hell … it's hard for us too! But go easy on him, Jack. He's still very fragile. Be _careful _how you explain it to him."

Jack nodded, then stood up. Just as he was about to leave, Toshiko stopped him. "Jack! Just because we have two arms of leverage to use _against _Gwen if needed, doesn't mean to say that we relax any of our previous plans … talking to Martha about Lisa … preparing our reports to send to UNIT. No, Jack. We need to keep on target with our plans. Just because Gwen _appears _to be down and out, doesn't mean to say she will stay that way. I'm a woman, Jack and though Gwen and I are as different as chalk and cheese, I'm well aware of how she might react in this new scenario. You need to remember, Jack, as the old saying goes … _hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. _I might _choose _not to act on such an instinct, but I know what it _feels_ like to be in that situation … and I _understand _the temptation to act upon it! I don't believe Gwen has that kind of restraint built into her."

Jack groaned and returned to his seat, seeing realisation spark into Owen's eyes. "You're right, Toshiko. Gwen _would _react like that, especially if she felt like she'd been beaten. Thanks for the reminder. We'll go ahead as planned. Is your draft report ready for me to see? I'll work on it this evening."

Toshiko nodded and said, "Yes, it's ready and I've arranged the framework of the report so that you can add in anything you think is important. Email it to me at home and I'll have a look at it and have it finalised for you in the morning."

Owen then spoke carefully, a thoughtful look on his face. "Harkness! There's something I need to know … something we _all _need to know. In view of everything that's happened since Gwen left on her honeymoon … and I mean _everything _… what do you plan to do when Gwen returns to Cardiff? Are you going to allow her to return to Torchwood?"

Jack sighed bitterly and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, both Owen and Toshiko were gazing at him intently. _So much has happened … so much is happening … so much more will happen before this is over. It's just all blown up out of control! Nothing will ever … can ever … be the same again. We can't go back to a united Team Torchwood. Too much bad blood for that now. But can I, can I really let Gwen go? After all she has done … the damage she has wreaked on me … on the team … on Ianto! Can I really give her up?_

Jack shook his head furiously, _angry _at himself discovering that tiny pocket of love and desire still hidden deep within, that he held for Gwen. He _had _to get rid of it … _purge_ himself of it … or watch as Gwen slowly destroyed Torchwood Three. Watch her destroy his relationship with Ianto! No! That _wasn't _going to happen. He would _not _let that happen!

A fierce determination lit up Jack's eyes and he gazed back at them intently before answering. "As Leader of Torchwood Three, I consider Gwen's actions to have constituted a _major _threat to Torchwood, not to mention her potential to _continue _being a threat to us all. Personally, I consider her an _ongoing _threat to Ianto and as his fiancé, I will _not _allow him to be put in a such a vulnerable position again! I intend to wait until Gwen returns to Torchwood, then I'll inform her that her employment with Torchwood is terminated, effective immediately. I'll insist that she takes Retcon, along with her husband Rhys, to _preserve _Torchwood's security … at gunpoint, if necessary! I'll also confront her with an ultimatum that we will _act _on what we know about her, if she continues with her campaign of harassment. Gwen may think she can bring Torchwood to it's knees … bring _me _to my knees! But she hasn't factored in two important points: One, I'm an ex-Time Agent and I'll draw on that experience if I have to; secondly, the government _knows _it needs us and will most likely do _anything _to ensure we continue doing their 'dirty work' for them. The government _knows _we're better than UNIT in dealing with any alien threat! So … are there any more questions?"

A new-found respect shone out of Owen and Toshiko's eyes as the young medic shook his head. Discerning the interior battle she had watched Jack wrestle with, Toshiko asked him bluntly. "Jack! Are you _sure _you can do this? After all you've _felt _for her? Will you be able to go through with letting Gwen go?"

Jack never hesitated as he looked Toshiko in the eye, a new confidence welling up inside as he acknowledged where his heart _truly _lay … buried deep within the heart of his fiancé, Ianto Jones. "Yes!" he stated firmly, "I will _definitely _carry out every promise I've made to you about dealing with Gwen … _decisively_ … once and for all! Because that is what I _want _to do!"

Owen rose to his feet and leaning over the table, extended his hand to Jack. "Welcome back, Captain Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood Three. Glad you're back at the helm! Just as well you said that, Jack. Because neither Tosh nor I would stay with Torchwood if you let Gwen back in … and we would have taken Ianto with us!" Toshiko jumped up in delight, a real smile beaming out to Jack.

Owen then smirked at Jack and Toshiko and said, "C'mon love, let's get down and bring Rhiannon up here. Oh and Jack? You _still _have a bit of grovelling to do before you're forgiven! But you're on the way, mate … you're on the way!"

Toshiko smiled at him, then turned back to Jack. "One more thing. If you honestly think that the Government will _not _react adversely towards us over the Lisa incident, then we should prepare to send the Home Secretary a copy of the two reports. Explain that a clerical oversight had prevented us from sending it at the time it occurred … that once we had spotted the error, we decided to rectify it. One way to slant the second report in our favour is to strongly highlight two points: One, that we _successfully _eliminated the physical problem of the cyber threat, destroying all trace of the only surviving cyber equipment from Canary Wharf; two, that we _successfully_ eliminated the _potential _threatof cybernetics through the unfortunate, but necessary death of the only person in the world who had the ability to create Cybermen in the future … Dr Tanizaki."

Jack pursed his lips thoughtfully. "You know, Tosh, that's not a bad idea. Yeah, we'll put _that _spin on it. They should gofor that! Hell … we all know the government has covered up a lot _worse _things in the past! Toshiko Sato, you are a genius! And I have to say, that you would have made a _brilliant _Time Agent with your brains!" He winked at her as she playfully slapped his arm.

Then the three of them linked arms as they left the Boardroom, smiles and soft laughter shared between them for the first time in soooo long. It was good to be back on track. Now, there was only Ianto to reconcile with …


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Jack, Owen and Toshiko walked down into the Hub, united once more as a Team. They reached Toshiko's work station and putting a hand out to stop Jack, she and Owen preceded him down into the autopsy bay. Jack was nervous as he waited, body tense and mind swirling with his fear of losing Ianto. _What if he won't give me another chance? What if he and Rhiannon just walk out on me? What am I going to say to them? To him? How can I win his trust again? Win back his love?_

Minutes ticked painfully slow for Jack as he waited for _something _to happen. Then Toshiko came up, followed by Rhiannon and Owen. Rhiannon refused to look at Jack and just stalked past him, following Toshiko to her work station where she pulled out a chair and sat down. Then the two of them began talking to each other in low voices.

Owen stood in front of Jack and said, "Rhiannon's still quite upset Jack, but Ianto's willing to listen to what you have to say. So keep it real, Harkness, just like you told Tosh and me. And … just go easy there, okay? He's a lot better and wanted to get up but I reckon if he just rests down there a little longer, he'll be fine. Don't want to risk him keeling over again."

Jack nodded and moved past Owen down into the autopsy bay, smiling at the young man. Stormy blue eyes followed Jack's progress down the stairs, but he didn't return the smile. His face was blank.

"Hey there! How are you doing? Owen tells me you've improved but he wants you to rest up a bit more. I agree. We don't want to risk you passing out again, though I may suggest to him that you'd be more comfortable on the couch. What do you think?"

Ianto looked up at him. "I'm fine. Perhaps if we went up to your office? Talk in private?" Jack nodded and held out a hand to help Ianto up. Ianto waved it away. At first a bit unsteady on his legs, but then straightening up and walking slowly under his own steam ahead of Jack, Ianto murmured to him "I'm sorry Rhiannon barged her way into the Hub. She's like that. I did warn you that my sister was more formidable than Gwen. Guess you found that out."

Jack didn't reply, just nodded. He just wanted to get up to his office, sit down with Ianto and discuss the whole situation. Ianto led the way into Jack's office and sat in the seat opposite Jack's chair. Jack closed the door softly behind him and moved swiftly to his seat, both men unaware of the intense scrutiny they were under with three pairs of eyes watching … Owen was worried … Toshiko was nervous … and Rhiannon, well, she was still upset.

"Perhaps we should disable the CCTV Jack. Ensure we have privacy." Ianto's tone was grave, his expression serious. Jack bit back the flirty remark that sprang to mind and quickly moved around his desk to act on his lover's suggestion. He maintained his distance as he moved back to sit down.

Ianto regarded his fiancé carefully, noting how haggard and tired he looked. His gaze softened and he said quietly, "I guess here is where you give me an appropriate explanation for your outrageous behaviour towards my sister."

Jack sighed. He made a suggestion. "How about I show you the CCTV footage from the Boardroom when I explained my actions to Toshiko and Owen? Of course, I don't _condone _my actions, oh no! They were wrong … I was wrong! But it might help explain what led me to that point. Is that okay?"

Ianto frowned, but gestured with his hand for Jack to show him the footage. The Immortal quickly keyed in what he wanted, then swung the monitor around to face Ianto. He sat back and listened, his eyes closed and hands gripped tightly together.

Ianto watched and listened, a look of intense concentration on his face. His heart leapt at the section where Jack stated his intention to force Gwen to leave Torchwood. He never thought he'd hear that from Jack's lips … and he spoke with such conviction and determination. Ianto felt a bit guilty at the warm feeling running through him from Jack's statement. Mentally, he chided himself. This was about his sister and what had happened to her.

At the end of the footage, Ianto looked up into Jack's eyes and held the Immortal's gaze with a warm intensity. "You are right, Jack. Your actions were wrong. But … I understand a little better now how you may have arrived at that decision. I've lived with Rhiannon so I know _exactly _how bombastic and demanding she can be. But Jack. You need to realise that Rhiannon will not be so easily mollified … even if you showed her the CCTV footage. You need to understand that what you did to her was horrifying, Jack. She has _never _been in such a vulnerable position in all her life. She was terrified. Rhiannon will need time to get over this. And … it's affected how she looks at you now. Rhiannon wants me to break up with you. Hell, Jack, she _demanded _I break up with you! She _expects_ me to break up with you over this."

Jack stared in horror at his fiancé. The fallout from his panicked and irrational actions crashed down on him. He was speechless. Shocked. Yet Ianto's words got through to him and for the first time since it had happened, Jack saw the events from Rhiannon's perspective. And he didn't blame her.

Ianto saw the devastation on Jack's face. He reached his hand out to his fiancé. "I'm not going to break up with you, Jack. I love you. I want you in my life … by my side. I love my sister dearly and know how very traumatic this incident has been for her. But I'm not breaking up with you because of it. I'm prepared to take the flak from Rhiannon over my decision."

Jack stared in disbelief at Ianto despite the forgiveness he saw shining in his grey blue eyes. Guilt spread through Jack as he realised that Rhiannon had forced Ianto to choose between them. The fact that Ianto had chosen _him _did not assuage the guilt. This was his fault … he had to fix it.

Ianto's hand still stretched in the air in front of Jack and he pleaded with the Immortal. "Please_, _Jack! Don't let this come between us. We've had enough hurdles and obstacles in our way. Don't let this be the hurdle that defeats us. _Please!_"

Jack snapped quickly out of the funk he had allowed himself to fall into. He reached out to Ianto, enfolding the young man's hand in both of his. "I love you, too Ianto. And I'm so _very_ sorry that I've put you in this awful position. Having to choose either me or your sister. But you're right, Ianto. We _have _had enough hurdles and obstacles in our way. And I won't let this one defeat us!"

Ianto smiled at his lover, luxuriating in the warmth of his fiancé's touch and the determination in his eyes. It would be a long, hard road with Rhiannon. Building bridges. It would take time. And they had bigger hurdles to overcome on their horizon … Gwen Cooper-Williams.

Emotion pulsed through Jack and his thoughts tumbled out of his lips. "I've told you before, Yan but I want you to hear it again. You're too good for me and what you're doing now, just proves it. I don't deserve you, but I'm so glad you've chosen me. And I intend spending the rest of our time together, proving just how much I love you."

Ianto flushed at Jack's beautiful declaration. Ironically, the young man spent most of his time wondering how he had ever captured Jack's heart. He didn't feel worthy of the Immortal's love. But he was _so _glad that he had it. And _no-one_ was going to take him away from Jack.

Fatigue suddenly overcame Ianto, whether from the medication Owen had given, the emotional roller coaster he had been on for over a week, or his recovery from his collapse. Maybe a combination of all of these factors. He was tired … very tired and he needed to rest. He swayed in his chair.

"_Ianto_!" Jack cried out, leaping up from his seat and moving quickly to Ianto, his hands reaching out to steady the young Welshman.

"Must be side-effects … medication" murmured Ianto, his eyelids feeling very heavy.

"We'll get you down to my bunker. You need to rest again. I'll talk to Rhiannon … if she lets me. Not your worry, Ianto. I'll deal with her. _Gently._" Jack assured him. Ianto nodded his head, too dozy to argue with Jack. He needed to sleep.

Jack helped his fiancé down the steps and spent time settling him down, stroking his hair as the young man fell fast asleep. Jack made a mental note to check with Owen exactly what he had prescribed for Ianto. He then climbed back up into his office and headed out, down to his team.

Toshiko and Rhiannon were not on the Hub floor and a quick glance up at the Boardroom windows, showed Jack they weren't there. _Maybe they've gone out for some fresh air. Coffee perhaps. Probably a good idea anyway. _

Jack strode over to where he knew his young medic was. "Owen!" he called out, moving down into the autopsy bay. "What medications have you got him on? I'm guessing he won't be able to have them while he's injured. What can he have, Owen?"

Owen shoved Ianto's chart into his hands, then continued sorting through his medical supplies. He spoke a bit anxiously to his Captain. "Jack. Despite the leverage we have over Gwen, I reckon you should explain to Martha everything that is going on. Today. Now. Everything that has happened. And you need to tell her about Lisa ... before Gwen acts on it and goes running to UNIT."

Jack sighed. "Owen, I told you and Tosh up in the Boardroom I'm going to read over and sign that report tonight. It will be all set to go in the morning. Martha arrives tomorrow so it'll be better if I explain it all to her in person. It will all sort itself out."

Owen looked at Jack, then nodded reluctantly. The young medic felt a strange sense of unease descend on him_. This should have all been sorted. Martha should have been told about this a lot sooner. Oh hell, listen to yourself, Harper! You sound like an old woman worrying about whether the sky is going to fall on her head. Jack is right. It will sort itself out. _Yet he couldn't shake off the sense of foreboding lying at the back of his mind.

The sound of the cog door opening brought Owen back to the present and sent Jack racing back up the stairs. Toshiko walked in … alone. She looked at him, a pensive expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Tosh?" Jack asked, "And where's Rhiannon?"

"I walked Rhiannon to her car, Jack. She wanted to go home." Toshiko replied, feeling very tired from everything that had happened. "She said she'd come back early in the morning. To see Ianto."

Jack faltered. "Oh. Well, okay. Guess that's fine. Was she alright?"

Toshiko looked back at her boss as if he was an idiot. "Well of course she's not alright, Jack! What happened to her today was traumatic. I offered to get Owen to give her a sedative, but she refused. She's calmed down a bit, Jack. But it's going to take time."

"Okay", Jack sighed unhappily. "Thanks for your good work with her, Tosh."

"It wasn't work, Jack. I wanted to help her. Reassure her. Did the best I could, we should just leave it for now", she replied, turning to head down to see Owen. She waved to him.

Jack headed back to his office. Walking over quietly to look down the hatch at his sleeping fiancé, Jack smiled. Soft snores bubbled from the young Welshman's mouth, saliva slipping out the corner of his mouth. He looked so peaceful. Jack felt a warmth pool in his stomach. He wished that Ianto would always retain that peaceful look on his face.

_Tonight I'll go out and get Ianto a nice dinner from that Malaysian restaurant that's just opened. They advertised take-out smorgasbord. Yeah, I'll do that. We'll have a quiet night here and I can keep an eye on him. Make sure he's okay. _

Humming softly to himself, Jack went to his desk and pulled a pile of reports towards him. Flicking them through his fingers, he glanced at the titles as they appeared. _Damn! That UNIT report. I never finished it! May as well get it done before Ianto remembers about it. _

Working diligently through the report, reading Ianto's post-its sticking out from various pages, it took Jack three solid hours to thoroughly read it before he was ready to sign it. Scrawling his distinctive signature on it, Jack pushed it away with a huge sigh of relief.

_I could really use some of Ianto's coffee now … wake me up. Oh well, I'll just get myself a cup of tea instead. _A soft knock at the door drew his attention. "Come in", he announced, knowing who it was at his door.

Toshiko looked tired and drawn as she entered his office. Lines of strain now appeared over her face and Jack groaned inwardly, knowing the intense pressure they had been under since this whole sorry business of _Gwen _had erupted in their midst. He would be glad to be rid of her, wondering again what he had ever _seen _in the treacherous Welshwoman.

Toshiko spoke in a tired voice. "Jack. Owen and I would like to go home early. I've just got a report I've nearly finished and Owen is feeding the residents. Except Myfanwy. You'll have to do that Jack, because she hates Owen."

Jack nodded. "Yes, of course. That's fine. We could all do with an early finish to the day." Jack glanced at his watch. 6.30 p.m. "Thanks for all your work, just leave when you're finished. Just a minute. Do you mind waiting a little bit while I pop out and pick up some dinner for Ianto? I thought I'd pick up something from that new Malay restaurant. You don't mind, do you? I just don't want Ianto left here on his own."

Toshiko smiled. "Of course not. Besides, Owen will want to check on Ianto before he leaves. And give you any last minute instructions for his care. So you get along now."

Jack grinned at Toshiko and gave her a quick hug as he preceded her out the door. "Thanks Tosh … for everything." He skipped down the stairs and headed out of the Hub.

Toshiko wandered over to the railing. "Hey, Owen. Jack has just gone out to pick up some dinner for himself and Ianto. From that new Malay restaurant. Want to try it tonight? Jack's fine with us leaving when he gets back."

Owen grinned up at Toshiko. "Sounds like a plan. I'm finished here, so I'll just go feed our guests … _a la carte_ Torchwood!" They both laughed as he trotted up the stairs and laid a gentle kiss on her lips before heading for the cells.

Toshiko smiled at him and wandered back up to Jack's office to keep an eye on Ianto until Jack returned. She peered down the hatch at Ianto, sprawled on Jack's bed, a blanket covering him. Loud snores emanated from the Welshman and she sniggered, remembering the nights at his flat when she had complained she could hear his snoring through the walls. Ianto had protested vehemently and blamed the acoustics in his flat.

While Toshiko waited for Owen to finish feeding the Weevils and Jack to return to the Hub, she had time to relax a little and give some thought to the events that had overtaken them ever since Gwen's wedding. It had been one of the roughest roller-coaster rides she had ever had the misfortune to be riding … and it didn't look like it would be ending anytime soon.

_We've covered every contingency. We just need to ride this out a little longer, then everything will fall into place. Jack will sign that report tonight, I'll send it off in the morning. Martha arrives and then we can tell her everything. Time to relax tonight and prepare for tomorrow. _

Then Toshiko let her mind wander over more pleasant thoughts. Their dinner tonight at the Malaysian Restaurant … a leisurely evening at home, such a rare indulgence … the possibility of having dinner at the Hotel Martha was staying at … catching up with Martha and hearing about her fiancé … not having to worry about Gwen digging her claws into Torchwood men … the excitement of a new recruit. Maybe Jack would consider Andy Davidson? Maybe …

She startled as the door burst open and looked up into Owen's grinning face. "That wasn't funny, Owen. You could have given me a heart attack!"

Sounding less than contrite, Owen replied, "Oh, sorry love. Anyway, I could always massage your heart back to life, couldn't I?"

"Hmmmm", Toshiko purred seductively, "Perhaps you could demonstrate tonight?"

"_Too much information!" _a sluggish Welsh voice called out from the hatch.

"Shouldn't be listening into private conversations, _teaboy!" _Owen snarked, good naturedly.

"Oh, that's rich, coming from _you, _Owen Harper", Ianto snorted in reply.

"Are you getting up, Ianto?" Toshiko asked. "Jack has gone to pick up a nice dinner for you. From that new Malaysian Restaurant."

"Sounds good, Tosh. And no, I'm not getting up. May as well have my dinner in bed … and then _Jack _for desert!"

"Oi! Now whose giving out too much information! You're putting me off my dinner!" Owen growled.

Toshiko laughed and moved over to Owen, wrapping her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "I'm sure I can get you back in the mood for dinner … then afters."

"You two are as bad as each other" Owen complained. "And the worst thing about it? I'm not honestly sure which one of you is corrupting the other!"

Both Ianto and Toshiko burst out laughing. Owen grinned madly, glad for some light relief … and looking forward to dinner and _afters _with Toshiko. "I'd best check you before I leave, _teaboy_, make sure you're up for dessert tonight!" Toshiko slapped his arm playfully, as the young medic headed down the hatch.

"For a man with such a _big _personality, he chooses an odd little space for a bedroom", Owen commented to Ianto. "Don't know how _both _of you fit down here and _no_ … I don't need any comments or graphic descriptions, thank you very much. Just need to check you over."

The cog door rolled open and Jack sauntered him carrying two paper bags, delicious aromas wafting around the Hub. "Hi, honey … I'm home!" Jack yelled out facetiously, then trotted into the kitchenette to grab plates, cutlery and cold drinks. He loaded them all on a tray, then headed up the stairs.

Owen was just climbing up out of the bunker as Jack walked in his office. Smirking at his young medic, he said, "Oh my, Owen. Do I have anything to be worried about here? And Tosh? Were you watching them?"

Toshiko grinned at her Captain and Owen rolled his eyes. "I could say _'as tempting as it is' _but that's not true, so I'll just say '_shut it Harkness and in your dreams' _which for normal people translates as nightmares!_" _

"Well", huffed Jack, puffing his chest out, "You only had to say if you were up for a threesome and Tosh? You're _always _welcome to watch!" Toshiko sniggered.

A Welsh accent came up from the bunker. "He's the corrupting force, Owen! Toshiko and I were innocent before we met him!"

Jack pretended to be offended, then smirked saying, "I prefer to think of myself as an _educational _force in people's lives, teaching them all the many wonderful and satisfying ways they can _"

"_Enough Harkness!" _Owen interrupted."C'mon Tosh, I'm rescuing you from _both _these corrupting forces. And Ianto? As the saying goes, _'you made your bed, now you have to lie in it' _we'll see you both bright and early tomorrow then."

"You don't know what you're missing, Owen", Jack shot at the departing medic's back.

Toshiko called back over her shoulder. "Goodnight Ianto … Jack. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Oops. That came out wrong. Of course you're going to do what I can't do!"

Jack and Ianto just laughed, then picking up the tray, Jack manoeuvred carefully down the stairs where the mouth watering aromas of the food, filled the bunker. After a leisurely meal and Ianto insisting he was fine to go and make them both coffees, they relaxed back down on the bed, just enjoying the quietness and peace of the Hub.

Ianto looked intently at Jack and said in a deep voice, "I want you, Jack. Inside me."

Jack turned in surprise and saw Ianto's eyes dark with lust. "Are you sure you're alright for this? I don't want to hurt you."

Ianto just smashed his lips against Jack's in response, feeling Jack's melt beneath his touch. After they pulled apart for air, Ianto looked into Jack's eyes, pleased to see desire pouring out of them. "We'll take it slowly … gently tonight." Jack's soft kiss on Ianto's lips was his answer.

The next morning as Toshiko and Owen arrived at the Tourist office, feeling refreshed and content, they were startled by a familiar Welsh voice calling out to them.

"Oi, you two! Wait for me. I may as well go in with you" Rhiannon called out, jogging up to close the distance between them. "I've brought breakfast for all of you" she said, producing a Tupperware container from her large carry bag, "just needs Ianto's coffee to wash it all down with. You do have a microwave, don't you? It's just that these little beauties will need heating up!"

Toshiko smiled as she greeted Rhiannon with a hug. "That's lovely, Rhiannon. Yes, we do have a microwave." She linked arms with Ianto's sister and led her through the office door and down into the Hub, Owen following behind wondering what exactly, was the _little beauties _Rhiannon had referred to. And hoping they were edible.

Breakfast in the Boardroom was a bit stiff and awkward, due to Rhiannon's nervousness about being in the same room as Jack. For her brother's sake, she made an effort. Against her better judgement. It was obvious her brother was _gone _on his boss and she'd had to accept it. Not like it. Just accept it.

Rhiannon listened intently as Jack explained that Martha was coming today and what they planned to do. If Rhiannon wanted to accompany Ianto and him to meet Martha, she was welcome to as far as Jack was concerned. Maybe even meet Dr Matlock, but that would have to be played by ear.

Rhiannon jumped up as soon as Ianto made a move to clear the dishes. He bit back a protest, knowing his sister just wanted to get away from Jack … and have a little tête-à-tête with him down in the kitchenette.

Jack watched sadly as Rhiannon and Ianto left the Boardroom carrying all the dishes. Progress wasn't going as fast as he would have liked it with Rhiannon. But he had to be patient. Accept progress at her pace.

"Don't worry, Jack. At least she's staying in the same room with you. And talking to you … a bit" Toshiko offered kindly, her hand reaching lightly to Jack's arm.

He sighed and nodded. Then they all left the Boardroom; Jack heading up to his office, Tosh going to her work station and Owen heading down to the autopsy bay. Half an hour later, Rhiannon was seated at Toshiko's desk, engaged in excited chatter which did not look at all as though it was work related.

Jack and Ianto were in Jack's bunker, carefully going over Martha's itinerary. Ianto then insisted on changing into more casual clothes for his meeting with Martha and Dr Matlock, which surprised Jack. But he made no comment.

He told Ianto to meet him back up in his office when he was changed. He just needed to go down and see Owen about the last autopsy he had performed on a Weevil. There were a few points about Owen's report he wanted clarified.

Jack headed down to the autopsy bay to find the medic doing an inventory of his medical supplies. Jack asked Owen if he could explain some discrepancies in his last autopsy report of a Weevil, pointing out the areas he needed clarification on.

The young medic was about to answer, when the noise of the cog door opening reached their ears … and then the sound of heavy boots storming into the Hub. A loud shriek and a scream quickly followed. Jack and Owen sprinted up the stair and stopped, staring in horrified shock …

4


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 **

Toshiko had Rhiannon tightly clasped in her arms, both women shaking in fear at the sight before them as UNIT solders, guns drawn, swarmed into the Hub. The officer nearest to Toshiko turned his weapon upon her and demanded, "We're looking for Captain Jack Harkness … and the traitor Ianto Jones!"

Jack's voice resounded throughout the Hub once the din of 30 soldiers accompanying the UNIT officer died down. "What the _hell _is the meaning of this? Lay down your weapons and stop threatening my staff!"

The officer turned and waited as Jack advanced menacingly towards him. "Captain Jack Harkness, I presume? My name is _"

"_STOP!" _a voice screamed out from the railing by Jack's office. Every head turned to see the pale faced young Welshman, shaking above them. "It's _me_ you want. I'm Ianto Jones. I'll come with you! Just_ leave_ the rest alone!"

With those words, he hurried down the stairs as every UNIT soldier's weapon was turned and aimed directly at him.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled, "Stay where you are! I'll sort this out! They can't just take you away! We're under the Queen's protection!"

"Actually, you're not!", the young officer replied coldly. "We've received our instructions from the Secretary of the Home Office. Apparently information was given to him about the treasonous actions of your employee, Ianto Jones and the ensuing cover-up of these actions. The Secretary sought the Queen's permission to act on apprehending Mr Jones, which was granted. And you, Captain Harkness, are the subject of an Inquiry into the cover-up of your employee's actions. Therefore you will accompany me to UNIT headquarters, to appear before the Hearing at our base in London. The Home Office has given us full powers to act in these matters. In addition, the Home Office has instructed UNIT to take over the Torchwood Facility until its fate is decided by the Home Office. As none of your remaining staff, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper or Gwen Cooper-Williams has been implicated in this affair, they are free to remain here at Torchwood under UNIT control. They may, however, be required to appear as witnesses at the trial of Ianto Jones. Now, Captain Harkness. We can do this with your full co-operation … or _without_ it!"

Owen stayed rooted to the spot above the autopsy bay, seething with as much rage as Jack. _FUCK! FUCK! I should have insisted Jack act yesterday … act before now. FUCK! It's too late now … all our efforts … too late … turned to shit. What's going to happen? What the FUCK is going to happen now? _

While the officer spoke to Jack, two soldiers grabbed Ianto, pulled his arms roughly behind his back, and handcuffed him despite the fact that he never struggled. Another three did the same to Jack who submitted for the sake of his team.

Rhiannon screamed out "Get your bloody hands off my brother, you bastards! Leave him alone. He's injured!" She went to rush forward but soldiers turned menacingly towards her, gun pulled up level with her face. Rhiannon backed away, shivering in fear, whimpering at what was happening to Ianto.

"Brother?" queried the officer, turning to face Rhiannon, "Perhaps she was involved with him? Why else would she be here? Our source never mentioned her though …"

"She's innocent!" Jack snarled at the smarmy officer, "She's only here visiting her brother because he's injured, just like she said. That's _all_. She's not a member of Torchwood!"

The young officer ignored Jack and advanced upon Rhiannon, his eyes cold as he tried to stare her down. Nobody stares down Rhiannon and she glared fiercely back at him, a fiery light igniting in her eyes. The officer hesitated … then turned away.

"We don't need her. We have the two main offenders, Captain Harkness and Ianto Jones. Major! I need the armed unit you prepared at base to seize control of Torchwood Three. If any of the remaining team gives you any problems, you know what to do. They are to remain here under UNIT control until you receive orders that they can be released. The rest of you, follow me back to base."

Toshiko's eyes lost their fearful look and took on a dark aspect … almost feral … as her mind worked furiously, plans and counter plans running endlessly through her consciousness. She couldn't afford to lose control of her emotions. It was time for her brain to take over and work out what they could and couldn't do in this situation.

_We can't free Ianto, I hope Jack doesn't try. We'll have to let them take Jack and Ianto away. Owen and I will stay with UNIT. Is Martha aware of this? Surely not, she would have contacted Jack. Okay, she's still on her way here … another two hours away. The Report! I'll access it and hope to hell that Jack signed it for me. Too late to send it now … not too late to put it on the server. Need access to my computer. Good luck UNIT trying to access our servers. Won't happen. Rhiannon … yes, of course, I'll get Rhiannon to release that email to her friend who will post it online. Also get it sent direct to the Cardiff Police. Gwen thought I was too gutless to send the emails to Rhys and post them online … wrong! I've just found the courage to act. Can't think about what they're going to do to Ianto … can't think about it. _Toshiko shivered as memories of her own incarceration came back. She needed to _use _them to spur her to action … not immobilise her.

Ianto's hopelessness shone out of his grey-blue eyes as he turned to his sister and mouthed the words, _I love you._ Then he was bustled quickly out of the Hub. Jack turned to Toshiko and a meaningful gaze passed between them before he was also led roughly out of the Hub.

The Major had a hard look in his eyes as he snapped out orders to his unit. Toshiko watched the young officer in action and she noticed the slight trembling in his hands. This was probably one of his first missions and he was … nervous. She smiled. _I can use this. _

He introduced himself to Toshiko, Owen and Rhiannon. "My name is Major Daniel Townsend and I am assuming interim control of Torchwood until further advised. I expect your full co-operation in everything and can give my personal assurance, that you will be well treated. As I mentioned before, it isn't possible for you to be released at the moment, despite the fact we know you are innocent of any treasonous activities. When we are advised by Headquarters that the situation is clear, then you will be released. To be honest, we need to you help us integrate into the workings here at Torchwood so that everyday operations can continue smoothly. Are there any questions?" They all shook their heads, then moved away; Owen down to the autopsy bay and Toshiko to her workstation, Rhiannon following close behind. Two soldiers accompanied each of them.

Toshiko played the role of _simpering, frightened techie _to perfection, running to fulfil the officer's orders as he demanded she give his techie access to her servers. She gave them the standard access to Torchwood that hostage situations like this demanded, but no more. He was wet behind the ears and did not even notice he hadn't been given full access.

Rhiannon saw through the change in Toshiko's demeanour and decided to play her own part in this charade. Anything to keep the last image of her brother's despairing face from replaying in her mind.

Rhiannon turned her big, doe eyes on the officer and shakily explained "I need to go home to my children. My son David and daughter Mica are sick with a fever and my husband is just waiting for me to return home so he can go to work." This, of course, was not true. Johnny had expected Rhiannon to be away for the whole day with Ianto so he had pulled annual leave to look after their kids … and earn a few bob looking after some of the neighbours' pre-school children.

The Major looked regretful as he shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave. Not until headquarters give us the ok. I'm really sorry!" He looked truly contrite and embarrassed about having to keep them all as semi-prisoners, but orders were orders.

Rhiannon knew that would be his response, but pretended it was a surprise to her. She immediately burst into a loud fit of crying, throwing herself at the Major and sobbing into his shoulder murmuring, "Oh Mica, my little Mica! My little girl needs her mummy." She let her arms slide down his back, distracting him with frequent glances that mirrored anguish and fresh fits of weeping.

Finally she pulled back from the Major, his subordinates standing around grinning at how their officer had been used as a leaning post, tears and … other fluids … dampening his jacket. His face was as red as his jacket, but he hadn't been trained in dealing with civilians in stress.

Rhiannon asked in a small voice, doe eyes bigger than Gwen's, "Can I ring home? Or maybe email my husband? He'll be so worried about me and I just _have _to find out how my little girl is." She was not a small woman, but Rhiannon knew how to shrink into herself and give the appearance of vulnerability … which was a far cry from her true nature.

He stared at the helpless woman before him, feeling the eyes of his men standing close by, daring him to be a heartless bastard. He reluctantly nodded. She smiled coquettishly at him, gratitude shining in her eyes as she meekly made her way to one of the work stations.

Rhiannon took a chance that the two soldiers who moved to stand behind her weren't Welsh, so she turned to them with a beatific smile on her face and asked them in Welsh, _Are either of you handsome young men married? _They looked at her with a blank expression, shrugging their shoulders and she gave them a small smile in return.

Rhiannon shot a swift glance to Toshiko, who slightly nodded her head. Then Rhiannon picked up the phone and being careful to use a worried tone, on the point of hysteria, she told her husband – _That bloody cow Gwen Cooper-Williams has betrayed us all. Ianto has been arrested on a charge of high treason, Jack has been taken to appear before a Hearing for his part in it. Remember I told you about Lisa? Well, that's what it's all about. There is an organisation called UNIT, get David to look it up on the computer, and they've taken both Ianto and Jack to London under armed escort. Toshiko and Owen are going to deal with getting them released when a friend arrives from London today. I need you to release those emails about Gwen's infidelities to the Cardiff Central Police Station and also online on Facebook and Twitter. Get David to help you and tell him to circulate them as widely as possible choosing whatever sites he thinks are best. Without giving the exact details, tell David to also post a circular letter online telling of how Gwen has betrayed her friends and colleagues at work, warning people to keep away from her because she is now considered an enemy of the people. David will know what that means. And Johnny? I don't want you to worry about me, I'm fine, they're looking after us okay and they're quite stupid really, so there's no real problem. I don't know when I'm coming home as I'm sort of under 'house arrest' until headquarters tell them to release us. I love you, Johnny and David and Mica, give them a big hug from me and tell them I'm fine. I'll get back to you when I can, love you lots Johnny. _

After replacing the phone, Rhiannon turned around and gave the two young soldiers a beaming smile. She then stood up and wandered over to Toshiko's desk and said, "I was able to tell Johnny to ring his boss and take the rest of the day off and also check up on Mica. She is so much better so I don't have to worry about her. Her dad will take care of everything."

Toshiko understood the real message and reaching a hand to touch Rhiannon's arm said, "I'm so glad that Mica is alright. I'll ask the Major if I can ring my family, because I don't want them worrying about me if I can't come home tonight. My mother would just be beside herself with worry."

Toshiko stood up, smiling prettily at the two soldiers who escorted her and said, "Can I please have a word with the Major? It's very important."

They nodded and escorted her over to where the Major was talking with Owen about his work. He looked up when he saw Toshiko walking towards him accompanied by the two soldiers he had assigned to watch her.

Toshiko followed Rhiannon's lead and wore a meek and vulnerable expression on her face, fluttering her eyelashes anxiously at the Major. Owen managed to keep a straight face as he heard his colleague ask, "Please Major! I know you don't know when we can be released, but please may I ring my family? My mother is used to getting calls from me during my breaks and she'll be so worried if I don't ring. And if we're going to have to stay here overnight, I'll need to warn them of the possibility. Don't worry, we're Torchwood and I know exactly what kind of cover story to give. Please, Major? Her heart is weak and as I'm her only daughter amongst six sons, well, you understand? She worries herself silly about me."

The Major answered with a smile, "Of course, that's no problem. Do whatever you have to in reassuring your mother. We're not unfeeling and while it's known that all of you are innocent in this unpleasant business, well, we have our orders and until they change, you are our guests."

Toshiko smiled and turned towards her desk. She turned back towards Owen and with a look of innocence said, "Owen! Jack has completed that special UNIT report. It's sitting on his desk, if you could just give it to the Major to read through while he's here. You could also collect Jack's black book, top hand left drawer which I'm going to need for the Archive reference codes. Thanks Owen."

The young medic stifled a laugh threatening to erupt from him as he merely nodded at Tosh's vacuous look. There was no such book for Archive reference codes, so Toshiko had to mean Jack's address book. "Right Tosh, no problem. Perhaps seeing as I don't have any current autopsies or Reports to complete, I could give you a hand with finishing the archiving … of my medical reports?"

Toshiko gushed. "That would be _lovely_, Owen! Especially now we don't have our Archivist here, we'll all have to muck in and help each other. And of course, the soldiers escorting us could help by walking and then feeding the residents. We have to keep them exercised, you see. Your men wouldn't mind helping us Major, would they? We've only got Weevils here so there won't be any problems."

The Major replied, "No, no, of course not. Sanders and Madison! You go with Owen and Toshiko and feed the Weevils. What? You've never encountered Weevils before? Oh, it won't be a problem."

"Major?" Owen intervened, "You'll need to assign one man per Weevil. They're pretty strong, you see and as there are 10 Weevils to … er … walk and feed, you'll need to send 10 men. The only Weevil that isn't exercised is Janet, the oldest resident we have. She's really too old for that sort of thing."

The Major started in surprise, and then waved to Sanders. "Organise eight more men to accompany you down."

Owen smirked at Toshiko and said, "I'll just nip up to Jack's office and get that report and the code book while Toshiko explains the procedure for exercising the residents." The fact that the Weevils could _never _be exercised, was beside the point as was the little matter of Torchwood operatives always having stun guns with them when dealing with the residents.

Toshiko prattled on to the men about how they were to go about their duties with the Weevils, smiling encouragingly at them and glad that Owen had been creative enough to mention leaving Janet in her cell. That was sure to guarantee that all the released Weevils on their 'walkies' would head for her cell and try and get her out … just the sort of exercise young _wet behind the ears_ UNIT soldiers could do with.

"Alright then", Toshiko finished brightly, "You understand what will happen when we get down to the cells? Good! Now before we go, I'll just put that call through to my family."

A long time ago, before Ianto and Gwen had joined Torchwood, when there was only Jack, Susie, Toshiko and Owen, an Intruder Alert in the Hub caused problems for the team for 24 hours. It was brought on by the Rift depositing a couple of armed aliens in their midst, who held them captive while they hacked into their systems, trying to find a way home. Their efforts were in vain.

In the end, Jack was able to persuade them to let Toshiko go to her systems and program a flight path back through the Rift for them, to their point of origin. Of course, that wasn't possible to do at all, but it gave Toshiko the chance to trigger a containment field to fall on the aliens, thus trapping them. The aliens were duly incarcerated in the cells until a fortuitous visit from the Doctor enabled them to be taken in the TARDIS back to their home planet.

As a result of that incident, Jack had instructed Toshiko to design a special program that could be voice activated to trigger a containment field in a hostage situation. Toshiko had duly created that program, but extended it to include other voice-activated programs. Toshiko was about to use one of those programs now. The second program she would activate in the Archives.

Toshiko went to her work station and managed to discretely hit a few keys to bring-up one of her special voice-activated programs. Then she pretended to be distraught about her family and babbled away in Japanese to the two uncomprehending soldiers who tried to look compassionate. All the while she talked to them, she activated the program with a delay of 25 minutes.

Then she keyed in the mobile number for Archie at Torchwood Two in Scotland. Fortunately, Archie was multi-lingual and one of the languages he had learned was Japanese. Following Rhiannon's example, Toshiko adopted an anxious tone when Archie answered the phone and she spoke rapidly in Japanese – _Torchwood Three has been taken over by UNIT, Ianto has been arrested on a charge of high treason, Jack has been taken to London for a hearing concerning a cover-up of the incident. In 25 minutes time, I will send through to you two Reports covering the alleged treason. Please send these reports via your server to the Home Office. I know you'll retain a copy for yourself. Owen and myself, along with Ianto's sister, are being held under house arrest by UNIT. I will be taking action to neutralise them for awhile once we're in the Archives. Please take whatever other actions you deem necessary in these circumstances. Thank you Archie and when I can, I'll be back in touch with you. _

Stunned with the news, Archie kept his own comments and questions to a minimum, finally satisfied that she and Owen were more than capable of dealing with UNIT.

By the time Toshiko had finished her phone call, Owen had returned from Jack's office, handed over the large UNIT Report to the Major, who was not impressed with being landed with such a large tome to read through, and brought Jack's contacts notebook to her.

"Rhiannon!" Toshiko called out brightly to Ianto's sister who was currently engaged in tea and conversation with a couple of the soldiers. "We could use your help down in Archives, if that's alright. Just some filing while we focus on indexing and relocating of alien artefacts."

Rhiannon excused herself and walked over to Toshiko and Owen. "Of course! Anything to help" she answered just as brightly. Toshiko then went on to explain why a detail of 10 soldiers would be accompanying them. All three of them moved down to the cells accompanied by the 10 UNIT soldiers.

Gwen was in the shower when Rhys received a phone call from his mother who was in an extremely agitated state. Rhys rolled his eyes heavenward, then went through to the lounge to take the call.

Rhys used his best soothing tone. "Calm down, mam, you're not making sense. Exactly what did my cousin Morag ring and tell you? About Gwen? What about Gwen? _WHAT? _Online? Just hold the line, mam, I'm going to get the laptop and see what this is all about. It's probably nothing, mam, just a load of rubbish. Can you hang on a minute while I boot it up? Oh, mam, stop crying please! I won't be a minute."

Rhys was annoyed as he put his mobile down on the table and began booting up the laptop. He quickly accessed the website his mother had mentioned and gaped … in shock. On Facebook, someone had posted _photos _of his Gwen with various former police colleagues, in compromising positions. Not only that, but details of these liaisons including dates and venues, were supplied. One of the photos had a familiar date by it … his birthday four years ago after they had first moved in together. Rhys remembered. He and Gwen were supposed to be having dinner out to celebrate his birthday, when she rang him to say she had been assigned to a special stakeout and wouldn't be home that night. And yet, here were photos of her and a work colleague … and they weren't on a stakeout. They were having dinner at a restaurant. More photos … the two of them snapped driving into a Motel.

Rhys picked up the phone. "Mam, it's just as I said. Someone's been messing around. Yes, I know what it looks like, mam, but you see, they can manipulate photos and that's what they've done here. How do I know? Because one set of photos was taken four years ago on my birthday. Well, mam, it _couldn't _have been Gwen because she was with me that night. We went to that French restaurant by the Memorial to celebrate my birthday. So stop your worrying and be sure to tell Morag. Okay, okay, tell _all _our relatives who prefer to think badly of my Gwennie. Look, I've got to go now, mam, but I'll give you a ring later tonight, okay? You're alright now? Good. Love you , mam. Bye."

Rhys was shaking as he put the phone down. He stared at the incriminating photos online. He had always had a sneaking suspicion in the back of his mind when Gwen worked for the Police, but he had let it go; believed all the _lies _that she had fed him. _But why now? Why is it all being brought up now? After we're married? What the hell is going on? Was she really unfaithful to me from the beginning? Is she still unfaithful to me? _

He got up and went to the bedroom to wait for Gwen to come back in. It was 15 more minutes before Gwen came out wrapped in a towel, with another wrapped around her head. Rhys hadn't moved in that time … not even to answer Gwen's mobile which had a number of texts sent and a couple of phone calls. He was sitting on the bed rigid with shock.

Gwen smiled at Rhys as she wandered over to her dresser, oblivious to how pale Rhys looked. She glanced at her mobile and frowned. Picking it up she noted 12 texts sent and three missed phone calls … from former police colleagues. _How odd. Maybe a special case has come up and they want my input. Yes. Must be that. I'll just throw some clothes on, then I'll take a look. _

She had just finished dressing and began towel drying her hair when she called over her shoulder, "Rhys love, can you go get me one of those lovely custard tarts they have down in the Restaurant? I fancy one with a nice cuppa."

"_No!_" Rhys stated emphatically, "I'm _not _going down to get you a bloody custard tart."

Gwen turned and stared at Rhys in surprise. He would never refuse one of her requests. "What's wrong, Rhys? You look like a bear with a sore head? What is it?"

He turned and gave her a hard glare. "Perhaps you can come through to the lounge and have a look at what someone has posted online, Gwen. And _then _explain to me all about it!" Without another word, he got up and stalked off into the lounge.

Gwen faltered, wondering what the hell he was talking about. Pulling the towel away and running her fingers quickly through her damp locks, Gwen followed Rhys who was seated at the table, staring at the laptop. She walked over to stand behind him. Then she froze at what she saw ...

There was pandemonium down in the hallways in the cell blocks as the UNIT soldiers struggled to keep control of the Weevils on their long leads. Toshiko and Rhiannon were in the Archives while Owen was with the soldiers, yelling commands to them. Of course, he placed himself strategically out of reach of the Weevils who were desperately trying to get through to Janet's cell.

Knowing all the CCTV footage was being monitored upstairs, Toshiko put on a frightened face and yelled into the camera. "_Major! Major Townsend! _Your men have lost control of the Weevils! Please send more of your men down to help them! Please, the situation is getting out of hand and I don't want to have to lock us down here to stop them coming up top!"

The Major and his men had been monitoring the proceedings before receiving Toshiko's message and they were well aware that all was not well … but none of them suspected a trap. The Major tapped his comms with his men. _"Shoot them! _Just shoot them!" he roared at them. But his men were using all their strength to keep the Weevils at bay, they couldn't spare a hand to locate, let alone _use _a weapon.

He then turned to the soldiers around him. "_Quickly! _Get down there and bail those men out! Weapons ready, shoot to kill those damn beasts! And bring everybody back up to safety!" Unbeknown to the Major, Toshiko had easily tuned their comms to pick up the UNIT comms as well.

Toshiko allowed herself a small smile. _Phase One complete. Phase Two next. _Affecting a frightened appearance, Toshiko ran static through both sets of comms, then cried out to the CCTV, "_What? _What do you want? You want me to lock down the cell block? But _ but we'll all be trapped! What? I can't hear you! Alright then. I'll do it!"

Toshiko waited until she heard Owen's footsteps running towards them. The minute he entered the Archives, she activated the lockdown … trapping the 20 UNIT men in the cell block with the 10 Weevils and locking them into the Archives.

_Good work, Tosh_ Owen mouthed to his colleague, his back to the CCTV. Then he turned to face it and began yelling "What the _fuck? _Why the hell did you order a lockdown? We're trapped … we're all bloody trapped down here! And the lockdown will be in force for 12 hours! Dammit! Are you trying to _kill _us all? Even your own men?"

The Major's angry voice came through the comms. "I did _not _order a lockdown! There was static on the line! Your colleague made a mistake! What's happened? You're not with my men?"

"Of course not!" snorted Owen, "They came down with weapons drawn and there was no damn way I was going to let myself get caught in the crossfire!"

"Oh … of course. Right. Wouldn't want a civilian to be endangered in a military operation. Right." Replied the Major, feeling control of the whole situation slipping through his fingers. "Can't you just lift the lockdown?" he asked Toshiko.

She replied in a plaintive tone. "No, I can't. It can only be lifted from the main Hub. Lockdowns can be activated in any part of Torchwood, in case of incursions by Intruders or a hostage situation. However, any lockdown can only be lifted from the Main Hub. I can give your techie the codes and he can activate it from where you are." Which was partially true. Toshiko _would _give the techie the correct code … but it wouldn't work because she had moved main control to the Archives.

"Fine. Then do it!" the Major barked, grateful for some control moving back into his hands. Toshiko duly obliged and the young techie worked frantically at the computer trying to lift the lockdown. It wasn't working. Afraid of his officer's reaction to his failure, he kept on diligently, even changing the combination in case her fearfulness had caused Toshiko to give him the wrong code. None of them suspected a thing.

"How are your men?" Owen asked, aware that the Major could see their progress in the cell block. "Being the Torchwood medic, I need to be informed of likely injuries to your men."

The Major sighed with relief when he checked the monitors covering the cell block. His men had managed to herd up the Weevils once the armed soldiers had arrived. The minute they saw they were likely to be shot, the Weevils had calmed down and submitted to the soldiers handling them. There were no injuries … save a few bruises and bumps to both men and Weevils.

"All clear. Situation with the Weevils has been contained. No injury or loss of life … to men or Weevils" replied the Major, pride welling up in him at his men's brilliant handling of the situation.

Toshiko signalled to Owen and Rhiannon to be ready. Then the program she had set up 25 minutes ago activated. All comms and CCTV went down. Up in the Main Hub, the Major began screaming into the comms and yelling at his techie to fix the problem. The poor techie wondered why out of 30 soldiers, _he _was the only assigned with technical knowledge.

Toshiko turned to Owen and Rhiannon. "Right. First up, I'll call up and print out a copy of the exits to the outside from the Archives. Second, I'll send Gwen and Jack's emails to Rhys and leave you, Rhiannon, to arrange for them to be posted online. Third, I'll contact Martha and let her know the situation. Fourth, we'll arrange to meet her at one of the exits. Fifth, we've got just over 11 hours before the lockdown lifts naturally to do whatever we need to, but we must be back here in the Archives within that time. Any questions?"

Rhiannon shook her head, grinning madly at the woman seated in front of her.

Owen leant forward and placed a soft kiss upon her lips, then pulled back smiling. "You're brilliant, Toshiko, just like Jack said! Just brilliant!"

"Of course I am", she smirked, "Did you ever doubt it? Now be a good boy and hand me Jack's notebook."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 **

Ianto gritted his teeth as the van tossed him from side to side. The soldiers had waited until they had bundled him into the van before using cords to bind his ankles, knees and arms. Then they sat back laughing as he was jostled around, rolling on the floor of the van and hitting his head, knees or back every time the van took a sharp corner.

Ianto refused to give them the satisfaction of crying out in pain … but he was in pain. Though it was only a matter of bruises and cuts from his fall at the Hub, his body was aching and sore, especially the cut and bruise on his head. And this uncomfortable ride wasn't helping.

He tried not to think of what awaited him in London. Tried not to think of how he would be interrogated … tortured … humiliated. And he worried about what they would do to Jack. Ianto expected he would be set up as an example … possibly even executed. But the thought of what they might do to Jack caused him more pain and worry, than his own fate. Ianto also worried about Rhiannon and whether she could keep her mouth shut with UNIT before it landed her in trouble. Anger pulsed through him at the thought that UNIT might hurt her.

After what felt like hours, they finally arrived at their destination. A dirty hood was shoved over his head, and his legs and feet were unbound. Then he was bundled out of the van and forced to move quickly along with the soldiers, twisting and turning until finally they stopped and his hood was removed.

He blinked at the harsh fluorescent lighting from the ceiling above and gazed around at what looked like a medical facility. His arms were unbound, his handcuffs unlocked and the four soldiers escorting him, trained their weapons on him as the medics moved forward.

"Full strip!" one of the doctors ordered, while the other held clothes that Ianto realised he would have to change into after they had finished. Then he was put through their full medical examination and he swallowed his humiliation at the anal search they conducted on him in front of the soldiers, who sniggered and jeered. Eventually they finished their exam, Ianto was made to dress in the prison clothing provided and the doctors nodded at the soldiers. He was then handcuffed and his arms bound up again, with the hood placed back over his head.

Ianto was then led down more winding corridors before being taken in a lift, by the smell of it, an old utility lift. He could hear the floors clicking slowly past as they went down. When it stopped, he was hustled out and taken through a series of locked gates before arriving at his destination. He heard the key in a lock opened, then he was shoved forward. The hood was removed, his handcuffs unlocked and his arms unbound.

He blinked again at harsh lighting overhead, then recognised he was in a cell. The door was clanged shut and the sound of the soldier's feet receded into the distance. He looked around, noting there was no cot, only a bucket in the corner. Ianto knew he was underground … deep underground. In the corner of the high ceiling was a CCTV camera.

Ianto was glad that before leaving Jack's bunker when UNIT had arrived, realising what was going on, he had slipped off the beautiful engagement ring that Jack had given him and carefully hidden it in the wall safe in his room. UNIT would have confiscated it by now and Ianto knew that if he never got a chance to wear it again, at least he had kept it safe so that Jack could give it to someone else. With that heartbreaking thought, Ianto slumped to the ground, lowered his head to his knees and sobbed loudly, not caring that he was making a spectacle of himself for the prison guards.

Jack was treated in a similar fashion to Ianto though not as severe. Only his hands were handcuffed and his feet bound. Also, he was propped up between two of the UNIT soldiers so he didn't roll around in the van.

Jack's mind was seething … worry for Ianto … bitter regret that he hadn't acted faster on the _Lisa _Reports … burning anger at _Gwen_, whom he wished to all kinds of hell. He knew he would eventually be released. His _immortality _made him an indispensable member of Torchwood … and the government and Queen both knew he was a friend to the Doctor.

But Ianto … his sweet Ianto … he couldn't _bear _to think of the interrogation and the torture his fiancé would be subjected to. The difference between Toshiko's treasonous act and Ianto's treasonous act? Ianto's Cyber Lisa posed a direct danger to the whole world … and the rest of the Universe. Though he tried to squash the fear in his heart, he realised that this case of treason against Ianto was bad … _really _bad … and would probably carry a death sentence. It would take a pardon from the Queen with the backing of the government to gain Ianto's freedom.

Jack knew without a doubt that once he was freed he would return to Cardiff and visit _terrible _retribution upon Gwen Cooper-Williams. But he'd be subtle about it … lure her into a false sense of security … then pounce on her like an angry lion! He wouldn't kill her … _no _… he'd maim her by tearing her beauty away, then keep her alive to live out her days knowing that cosmetic surgery could never fix her. Oh yes, he would visit _such _retribution on her, the Time Agent way. No man would look at Gwen without _shuddering _by the time he had finished. He vowed to himself that this would happen.

Eventually they arrived at their destination. Jack waited when the van pulled to a halt … waited for the hood to be placed on his head before being bundled out of the van. When it was, his feet were unbound and he was hustled into the UNIT compound. Jack knew his way around most of the UNIT facility, recognising the twists and turns and knowing he was being taking to the holding cells. Ianto would be in the underground cells … the same set of cells where he had rescued Toshiko from. But Jack wouldn't be able to arrange a rescue like that for Ianto … and he pushed down his deep anguish.

Jack was wracked with guilt at the whole series of events that had led to this. He had missed plenty of opportunities to curb Gwen's outrageous manner in the workplace, unreasonable demands and unprofessional behaviour. His continual lust for the Welshwoman had more to do with him letting Gwen _off the hook _or _turning a blind eye_, than any other factor. And these excesses had escalated until Gwen believed she was _justified_ in her actions … he would regret his lack of discipline with Gwen to the end of his long, long life.

Eventually they came to a room where Jack's hood was removed. Then his handcuffs were undone and even though he squinted to adjust to the harsh lighting, he could clearly see the table in front of him with three UNIT officers of different ranks seated behind it.

The escorting soldiers saluted the seated officers, then pushed Jack forward towards the table. He stood at attention and offered a salute. Not one of the officers returned it, just stared right through him.

The soldier nearest Jack's left side cleared his throat and announced "Jack Harkness. You will stand straight before the panel and will not say a word until spoken to." He then extended his arm forward indicating who each man was as he called their names. "Lieutenant Colonel Arthur Wildering, Major Robert Williams and Major John Stanton."

"Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood Three", the Lieutenant Colonel sneered at him, "the man who stole a _real _Captain's hard earned rank and name. A _real _officer who died a _real _Hero's death saving his men. Oh yes, _Mr _Jack Harkness … we know all about it. We know much _more_ than you realise, about you. Your _lack_ of good leadership at Torchwood … your _abandonment _of your team for three months while you went off to the stars with the Doctor … your sexual _predatory_ behaviour towards team members … and that's even before we get to the main reason you are here. Your duplicity in covering up a treasonous act that _threatened _the whole world! _For your lover! _Captain Jack Harkness? You insult the Air Force with your _impersonation _of an officer! You are a civilian, Jack Harkness and therefore, you will be treated as one! The Home Office will decide your fate as leader of Torchwood. Indeed, the Home Office will decide the fate of Torchwood. Major Williams. Inform Mr Harkness of the Hearing."

The officer to the Lieutenant Colonel's right, then addressed Jack. "The date of your hearing has yet to be finalised, but it will take place within five days. It will be held in one of our secure locations and attended by personnel from UNIT, representatives from the Home Office and the Foreign Office, as well as members of the judiciary, both military and civilian. In the meantime you will be held here in our facility, at the direction of the Home Office. Your technical expert, Miss Toshiko Sato, will be instructed by UNIT to access the Report you completed on the Cyberman incident and hand it over to our officer who is now in charge of Torchwood Three, pending the Home Office's decision of its fate. Your medical officer, Mr Owen Harper, will similarly be instructed to provide evidence of his Report on the aforementioned incident. Your Liaison officer, Mrs Gwen Cooper-Williams will provide an in-depth report recounting the events of that evening from the rest of the team's perspective, highlighting her own terror at nearly being converted into a cyber unit. You have UNIT's assurance that _none _of your remaining team members will be harmed as they are considered _innocent _in the Cyberman incident. You will be duly informed of the time and date for your hearing. Major Stanton?"

The officer seated to the Lieutenant Colonel's left, then spoke to Jack. "I will be your legal counsel at the hearing. Therefore our first interview will take place tomorrow morning at 0900 in your cell. I will not be in a position to mount an effective defence for you, Mr Harkness, unless you choose to co-operate with me. I shall expect you to explain in detail, your version of the events of that night of the Cyberman incident. Do you understand, Mr Harkness?"

"Yes, I understand" Jack answered, his voice edged with steel, his cold stare boring holes in the Major's pale, green eyes. The depth of Gwen's betrayal hit Jack with all the force of a jackhammer pounding in his stomach, but he used all his former training as a Time Agent to keep from letting his _real _reactions show. Instead, he focused on the revenge he would mete out to Gwen … the time and planning he would invest in it, to ensure its ultimate success … the look of _terror _in Gwen's liquid, brown eyes when she _realised_ what he was going to do to her. _That _thought kept the darkness in his cold, blue eyes and the steel in his facial expression.

Major Stanton gave Jack a curt nod. Jack turned a hard gaze on the Lieutenant Colonel. "I have a question, if I may, Lieutenant Colonel Wildering?"

"I will decide whether your question deserves an answer or not", the senior officer replied. "You may _not _ask any questions whatsoever pertaining to your _former _team member, Mr Ianto Jones. What is your question?"

"Will I be allowed to make one phone call please, before being taken to my cell?" Jack asked politely, careful to keep his voice even.

"Yes, you may make _one _phone call in the presence of your escort before you are taken to your cell" the officer replied.

"Thank you" Jack responded. The Lieutenant Colonel then addressed the escort. "Take Mr Harkness out to the second meeting room while he makes his phone call. Allow him no more than five full minutes for his call. You make take him out now." Jack's escort smartly saluted the seated officers, then led him quickly out of the room.

Rhys was staring moodily out the bedroom window, not caring that a spectacular sunset was pouring beams of orange, deep pink, blue and grey in a variety of hues, into the room. He and Gwen had had an argument because _suddenly _… she had a _damn _Report to do for work! Said it was an emergency that happened at Torchwood … top secret … and she had to do it. And he'd planned to have a romantic meal and evening with Gwen out on the town, to make up for the row they had over the photos posted online.

Gwen had protested her innocence, claiming it was a set-up from former colleagues who had been jealous of her in the Force. She stated the pictures were 'photo-shopped', which he happened to know about because his Secretary had told him about it a couple of times at work … an online speciality of hers. It sounded _plausible, _especially the convincing way Gwen explained it but … it didn't quite ring true. He wasn't sure. Then damn _Jack _emailing her to say he needed a Report from her while she was on her honeymoon. _Bastard! _Still couldn't leave his Gwen alone, even now.

He glanced at the clock on the wall which read 8.15 p.m. then sighed. _Have to call bloody Room Service then. Too damn late to go out now. Hope they've got some of that lovely pasta we had down in the Restaurant a couple of nights ago. _

He was just about to go through to the lounge and ask Gwen what she fancied, when his mobile started beeping. He picked it up frowning, hoping it wasn't a call from work because there was no way in hell, he was returning home to bail them out of any trouble they had got themselves into. Puzzled, he picked his phone up, knowing it was none of his friends because he _warned _them to leave him and Gwen alone … and it certainly wasn't his mother because she preferred to ring.

He read the brief text. From Toshiko Sato, Gwen's workmate, a pretty woman with great legs. _Hi Rhys. I have sent you an email. Please read it. Toshiko Sato. _Rhys frowned, wondering why Toshiko would send _him _an email. He wondered. _Perhaps she's going to explain what the urgent Report Gwen has been working on is all about. Yeah, that's it. Top Secret? Well, not if Toshiko is emailing me about it. I won't bother Gwen. _

Shutting his phone, Rhys wandered out to the lounge and his heart ached when he saw how tired Gwen looked. She must have really been working hard on that Report. "Hey love" he called out, causing her to jump in her seat, then quickly close the Report down. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to startle you", he apologised, "I was just going to order Room Service and wondered what you fancied?"

Gwen smiled at him, looked at the time on her computer, and then turned back to him. "I need to get out of here for a bit. How about we change and go to one of those nice cafes on the beach? I've nearly finished my Report so the rest can wait until tomorrow morning. An hour more, tops, sweetheart, and then I'm all _yours!_ What do you say?"

Rhys brightened. "Okay, love. Great idea. You hop into the shower, I just want to check my emails. Then I'll hop in for a quick one and we'll be off!"

Gwen nodded and chuckled, "I'm a bit achy from all that sitting, sweetheart, so I might take an extra long shower. Don't panic! I'll save you some hot water!" Then getting stiffly up from her chair, Gwen moved eagerly towards the bathroom. Rhys sat down, smirking at the nice warm seat she had left, then opened his emails … there were eight emails, but he wanted to look only at Toshiko's email. _Three _emails from Toshiko Sato. Intrigued, Rhys quickly opened the first one, which had an attachment. It read:

_Dear Rhys_

_My emails to you are __**for **__**your eyes only **__so you have the choice to read on, or just delete them. If you choose to read this, open the attachment and you will know what has happened at Torchwood today. Look at it first, then continue reading. _

Feeling a nervous excitement, Rhys opened the attachment which he realised was CCTV footage of … _what the fuck? That's soldiers … I think? Never seem that damn uniform before and they've got their guns drawn, threatening the Torchwood staff! I'm damn glad my Gwennie wasn't there. _Then Rhys watched … and listened with horror, at all that happened in the Hub. The recording finished, so Rhys turned back to the email, suddenly feeling very shaky and wondering how he was going to tell Gwen about this.

_I assume you have watched the footage, Rhys. Now I need you to understand that while on her honeymoon, Gwen sent those soldiers from UNIT to Torchwood Three to do __**exactly **__what they did to us today … terrify and harass us all, including Rhiannon, Ianto's sister, and have Jack and Ianto taken away. The charges she laid against them both are false. If you want to know the reasons why she endangered us all in this way, then open the next email. _

_Sincerely, Toshiko Sato_

Rhys sat there staring open-mouthed. His heart screamed that it just _wasn't _true. But the icy cold in his gut and his mind recalling her odd behaviour over the last couple of days, screamed louder for him to _open the next email. _

He did so and it read:

_Dear Rhys_

_I am sorrier than I can ever say, for you. But you need to open the three attachments in order to understand why Gwen did what she did. Then continue reading. _

Rhys immediately opened the first attachment. It was an email sent by Gwen to Jack a few days ago. Rhys read it. When he came to the end of it, he was nearly sick. He _knew _it was Gwen who had sent it … he recognised her format and he noted the time it was sent. Thinking back, he recalled he would have been in bed asleep when she sent that email, the night she refused to come to bed with him. What _really _sickened him, tore at his heart like brutal claws, was how Gwen described she thought of _Jack_, while making love to him. He was in shock … bone chilling shock.

Pulling himself together, he opened the second attachment and read … Jack's reply to Gwen's email. At the end, he was even more shocked! _Bloody hell, Gwen said they were just fuck buddies but they're not! Jack bloody loves Ianto and sounds like Ianto feels the same about Jack! Or was Gwen just lying to me … again? And Jack … he's on _my _side, trying to patch things up with Gwen and I … but do I want that now? _Rhys still retained anger and jealousy for Jack's part in Gwen's twisted love … but now he also respected him for the honourable man he recognised in the email.

Wondering what the hell else could go wrong, Rhys savagely opened the third attachment. Gwen's email to Ianto …

After he had finished reading it, Rhys could barely recognise the woman he had married … the woman he had loved and wanted. _Who was she_? Now Rhys no longer believed the validity of Gwen's excuses regarding the compromising photos with her former police colleagues. Their whole _relationship _was a lie!

He continued reading Toshiko's email.

_And this is the reason Gwen has turned against Jack and Ianto … and taken us all down with them. Revenge on Jack for rejecting her … revenge on Ianto because Jack loves him. If you want proof that Gwen was indeed behind the attack on Torchwood today, then open my last email. _

_Sincerely, Toshiko_

Rhys needed no prompting, even though his fingers shook … with anger, with jealousy, with pain. After all this, he _had _to know the truth of Toshiko's words … even though it scared the shit out of him.

It read:

_Dear Rhys_

_This will have been a nightmare for you, as it has been for us. Please believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you in this way. It is in this attachment, Gwen's final email to Jack, that she reveals her reasons, her true nature, her twisted mind. I'm really sorry. Please continue reading after you have read the attachment. _

Rhys opened the attachment and read the following:

_Jack_

_You BASTARD! You utter, contemptible BASTARD! How dare you REJECT me? How dare you choose the bloody teaboy over ME? How could you, you heartless BASTARD? _

_Rhiannon told me all about your PATHETIC teaboy! Tried to kill himself, but you, the big bloody Hero went and saved him … you should have left him to die! You should have left him bleeding and let him die! He was nearly dead, she told me, but you SAVED him! You and bloody Owen! Your one chance to get rid of him and you blew it … we could have been TOGETHER! _

_But no … you chose the WORTHLESS teaboy. Well now Captain Jack BLOODY Harkness, you are going to pay for that … pay for your STUPIDITY and your REJECTION! You see, Jack, you really should have let Ianto DIE, because he's going to DIE anyway … and I'm going to arrange it! _

_Remember Lisa? Remember how I nearly got converted into a cyber unit? Remember the two innocent people who died in the Hub? REMEMBER that night? Well, it's all going to come flooding back to you, Jack Harkness! _

_I'm going to make damn sure the RIGHT people know EVERYTHING that happened that night! And not even your bloody Doctor will be able to fix this! And the best part? Ianto will be EXECUTED! Humiliated and despised, REVILED! And he'll be tortured before he is executed! Satisfied now? Glad you rejected me? Like I said … you should have just let Ianto DIE that night … it would have been so much easier on him. _

_But now … you will suffer because he will suffer. And I'll be laughing my head off at you, Jack. Laughing because you've proved MORE pathetic than teaboy! He will FINALLY be out of the way, and you'll be rotting in prison. If you're nice to me when I visit you, I might put in a good word for you … might even wait for you. At least you'll have plenty of time to come to your senses, won't you Jack? _

_And know this … not YOU, not IANTO, not TOSHIKO, not OWEN, not RHIANNON … will be able to do a bloody thing to stop me! Bye for now, Jack, enjoy your last day with Ianto! _

_Gwen (not yours … not yet) _

Coldness seeped through every inch of Rhy's body after he finished reading Gwen's _horrific _email. Something died in him … _hope_. Something grew in him … _fear_. Then Rhys remembered when he had felt _something_ different, something strange, something cold that had made him shudder as he had lain next to Gwen. Now he knew for certain what that was emanating from Gwen … _evil. _

He continued reading Toshiko's email.

_I'm sorry Rhys, so sorry to have put you through all of this. But there is a reason … it's a warning to you. GET OUT! Get out of there Rhys before Gwen turns on you. You can save yourself. We will try and save Jack and Ianto but … _

_Please Rhys … get out of there! Something very wrong has happened to Gwen and now she is very dangerous. Don't take a chance. Don't hope that it will all go away. Gwen has gotten progressively worse, surely you see that? _

_If you want to ring me and discuss these emails, get my number from the text I sent you. I'm willing to listen. Just please … GET OUT OF THERE! _

_Sincerely, Toshiko_

Rhys sat there for long moments, listening to the shower in the background of his shock, pain and horror. He rose swiftly, went into their room and fetching his suitcase, quickly packed it. It only took him five minutes … it only ever took him five minutes to pack. Of course, everything was just thrown in. His toiletries in the bathroom were not important. He moved through to the lounge with his suitcase and jacket, then stopped to collect his things from the lounge.

He was about to leave the hotel suite, when he had an idea. One by one, Rhys clicked onto all three emails from Toshiko … then _forwarded _them to Gwen's parents, her former police colleague Andy and all Gwen's friends. He also forwarded them to his own family. They all _deserved _to know the truth about Gwen … as he just did. Then he forwarded all three to Gwen with a brief email:

_Gwen_

_You're mad … you're sick … you're single._

_No regrets, Rhys_

_P.S. Don't you DARE use my surname … you no longer deserve it. _

Pulling his wedding ring off, he placed it next to the keyboard, then walked to the door and opened it. Without looking back, Rhys headed for the lifts.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 **

Gwen sat in her towel, water dripping from her hair and stared in disbelief, in horror at the email Rhys had sent her. His ring was gripped tightly in her hand, the second indication that something was very wrong … the first had been when she had called out for Rhys again and again, wondering why he didn't answer. Then she had come out and discovered she was alone … and fear had gripped her.

Shock and realisation coursed through her at what Rhys had done … _betrayed _her … _rejected _her … _abandoned _her … and left her with a terrible situation to face when she returned to Cardiff. She shuddered. There was _no way _she would be able to talk her way, con her way, beg her way out of the deep, dark hole that Rhys had just pushed her headlong into. Her reputation was now in tatters, her own family would turn against her, and all her friends would turn against her … Gwen's life in Cardiff was finished.

She shook herself. Gwen needed to try to explain to everyone ... safely. She needed to make some attempt at damage control. Her mother was a Facebook and Twitter fan, so Gwen opened her own account … and stared at all the _vicious _comments on her wall! She scrolled quickly down … they went on and on and on … poisonous accusations, mocking taunts, caustic comments about her fidelity, jeering questions about her sanity. She didn't dare open her Twitter account.

Gwen's mobile rang from the bedroom and she leaped up to answer it … then hesitated as she grabbed it. She looked at the number. Rhys' mother. She clicked it off. _Shit! The last thing I need right now is that stupid, bloody cow mouthing off! Running me down because her stupid, bloody son has a big mouth. _

Then Gwen clicked her phone and began to check all the missed calls and texts … all 37 of them, from Rhys' family, her family, former police colleagues … and Jack. Fingers trembling with excitement, Gwen opened Jack's text … then wished she hadn't.

_Gwen … There is nowhere you can hide. In Cardiff. In Wales. In the whole world. I will find you. I will get you. And you will know what real terror is. And what real pain is. Jack. _

Gwen slumped to the floor in fear, horror and disbelief. _Her _Jack … turning on her like a wild beast. She went icy cold. Gwen had seen Jack behave in a frightening manner on any number of occasions. Usually, she was the one stepping in to intervene. But this time … _she_ was his target. And she believed every word she had read.

Gwen screamed in frustration, fear and anger. Frustration at how everything was turning to shit around her; _fear _of what Jack would do to her; and anger at Rhys.

_What have you done, Rhys? What have you done to me? I'll get you for this, Rhys. Oh yes, I'll get you for this. You'd better run … you'd better hide … you'd better get the hell out of Wales. Because when I get back to Cardiff, you'll wish you had never met me. I'll get to you before Jack gets to me. That's a promise, Rhys Williams … that's a promise! _

Martha stood facing Toshiko, Owen and Rhiannon, shock and horror distorting her facial features into a grotesque mask. She was at a loss for words at everything the three people standing in front of her, had just explained.

Thoughts swam in confusion, snippets of what had been revealed to her flitting through her mind; _Ianto hid a cyberwoman in the basement at Torchwood; Gwen was nearly converted; the team killed Lisa; two innocent people were killed ... __Ianto and Jack were taken by UNIT … Ianto is held on a charge of high treason … Jack was taken to appear before a hearing for hiding Ianto's crime against the state … UNIT has taken over Torchwood … Gwen Cooper-Williams betrayed them all because of her jealousy of Jack and Ianto's relationship … Tosh activated a program which locked down the cells, trapping ten UNIT soldiers … Tosh locked down the Archives so they could escape … Tosh triggered a program which shut down all communications between the main Hub, the cells and the Archives … the lockdowns were set to last for 12 hours … the UNIT Major is an idiot and easily manipulated … they had to return to the Archives before the lockdown lifted … they need to rescue Ianto … they need the Doctor … they need to stop Gwen from taking any more action against them … can Martha take them somewhere so they can eat … Rhiannon needs to ring Johnny … _

Martha slumped against the concrete wall and slid down, still unable to take in all they had just told her. It had seemed difficult enough coming to help Ianto with his counselling but this? She pulled her knees up to her chest and dropped her head down. What she needed right now was to be comforted in Tom's strong, safe arms.

"Look, I know it's all a lot to take in Martha._ Shit_, our heads are spinning with all that has happened … _everything_ has spiralled out of control! If it wasn't for Tosh, I hate to think where we'd all be right now!" Owen exclaimed, hoping the UNIT medic would _at least _be able to help them deal with the organisation she worked for.

"It must have been _terrible _for you all", Martha conceded looking up at them. "I just don't _know _exactly what I can do to help. I wish Jack had told me about that Cyberman incident. Why the _hell _would Ianto do something like that? What the hell was he thinking? From what you say about when it happened, Jack could easily have told me when we were with the Doctor. It would have made everything a bit easier now."

"Yeah, well, true to form, Jack _keeps_ his little secrets. Even from us, at times", Owen lamented.

Martha glared at him, snorting in disgust. "Looks like Jack isn't the only one to keep secrets! You wait until it all goes to _hell_, then expect the cavalry to ride in!"

"Now just hang on a minute there", Rhiannon interjected. "For a start, I'm Ianto's sister and _I _didn't get to hear the truth about what happened to Lisa until after Ianto tried to kill himself! I _met _Lisa … I _knew _her and I can tell you she was a really lovely young woman. Until the Cybermen got to her! Ianto is _not _a traitor! He just made a stupid, bloody mistake because he loved Lisa and wanted to save her! Secondly, _none_ of this would have come to light … _none _of this would have happened, if it wasn't for that conniving, scheming, black-hearted, two-faced, faithless _harlot_, Gwen _bloody _Cooper! So don't you start ripping into Tosh and Owen after all they've been through! And after all they've done to help! Easy for you to come in after the _shit_ has hit the fan and make your bloody judgements! So why don't you just get off your high horse and listen to what they have to say!"

Martha just stared at Rhiannon in shock. She couldn't _believe _that Rhiannon had just spoken to her like that! She couldn't _believe _that Rhiannon was Ianto's sister! Although her words had stung, Martha realised she had allowed her emotional response to their news cloud her thinking. She realised how cold and callous her words must have appeared to Toshiko and Owen … but especially to Rhiannon.

By now Tosh and Owen were pretty used to Rhiannon's outspoken manner … mostly. Tosh offered Martha a sympathetic glance.

Owen smirked at her. "Did we mention that Rhiannon has been a great asset in helping us deal with certain _aspects _of this matter? Let's call it 'detective work' … involving certain past _liaisons_ between Gwen and some of her colleagues in the Police force. No? We'll enlighten you later. But first and foremost, you need to listen to Tosh."

Toshiko looked at Martha, a query in her eyes. Martha nodded.

She began. "Alright. At the time of the cyber incident involving Lisa, Jack typed up a full Report. He never sent it to UNIT, he never sent it to the Home Office. He knew what would happen. Fast forward to recent events. When Gwen's campaign to get her claws into Jack intensified, even though she was on her honeymoon with Rhys, I began to get very concerned. First, about Gwen's state of mind. Secondly, her reaction to Jack's rejection of her. I was afraid she would retaliate … and Ianto would be her target. I told Jack that Gwen could use the incident with Lisa against him and Ianto. I told him I'd prepare a second Report about the incident and we would send it to the Home Office. Currently the second Report is with the first one, on the Torchwood server, signed and backdated a week after the _real _date of the first Report. The second Report was to be the explanation of how Torchwood _used _the cyber incident to rid the world of every last trace of the cyber technology, as well as to eliminate the one remaining person alive who could still be a future threat … Dr Tanizaki, the last cybernetics expert. The problem is, Jack delayed too long before sending it. However, I am prepared to send it through. I just need _you_, Martha, to read through it first. Will you do that for me?"

Martha nodded. "Of course I will. I'm not sure that a second Report will help much. Especially now, in this situation. But I'll look at it."

Toshiko smiled. "People think I'm just a technical genius. Well, I am, of course. But I'm also very good with words … _very _good. I'm confident that my Report will throw the events outlined in Jack's report, into a different light. A much more positive perspective on the whole incident. I'm _that _good, Martha, I assure you."

"Well then", Martha smiled back at Toshiko. "I'll have to read it then. But first of all, let's get out of here. Come back with me to the Hotel and I'll make sure you all return well before the lockdown lifts. I won't insult you Tosh, by questioning your lockdown. Let me just call a taxi. Rhiannon, are you coming with us?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away!" Rhiannon answered vehemently.

"I can believe that", Martha grinned at Rhiannon. "You'll probably want to ring your husband. We'll do that at the Hotel." Martha quickly made the call, and then indicated they needed to walk to the roadside.

"Yeah", Rhiannon agreed, "I left my damn phone in my handbag up in the main Hub. If I'd _known _beforehand that I'd need it, I would have grabbed it." She glared jokingly at Toshiko.

"Sorry Rhiannon" Toshiko apologised. "I couldn't arouse suspicion by letting either of us grab our coats and handbags. And I needed to keep you both in the dark while we were in the main Hub. You might have freaked out if you'd known what I had in mind."

"Yep, Tosh" Owen agreed, "I reckon I'd have had a bloody heart attack if I'd known you were going to pull this stunt against _armed _UNIT soldiers! But love, I'm proud of you … _really _proud of you!"

Toshiko blushed. Owen pulled her into a rough embrace. "You're really something special, Tosh. I'm glad I finally got to be with you."

Rhiannon turned to Martha as they walked down the alleyway towards the road where the taxi would pick them up. She asked nervously, "What do you think they're doing to my brother now? Those UNIT people. What is going to happen to Ianto? He's on a charge of high treason … _high treason! _All because he bloody well tried to save his fiancé! What will happen to my brother?"

Martha went cold. She had a fair idea of what UNIT would be doing to her brother … _softening _him up. Not too much … not where it would show … not before the trial. Because that's the way UNIT treated traitors. And Martha was part of UNIT. Of course, she didn't _agree _with so much of what UNIT did and she had the Doctor to thank for that. He had given her a conscience, given her a heart, given her the eyes to _see _what was wrong and what was right. And deep in her heart, Martha knew that Ianto was not a traitor.

She stopped and looked at Rhiannon, wishing she could lie to her. But she owed her at least a small portion of the truth. "I don't know if Toshiko and Owen have told you, I'm a doctor and I work for UNIT, but I'm currently on leave. I know what is happening with Ianto now. I know what will happen to him. And I _don't _agree with the way UNIT deals with people like your brother. Please … _please _don't ask me for details. All I will tell you, Rhiannon, is that it is _very _bad."

Rhiannon's gaze bore into Martha's eyes, and then she turned her face away as tears welled up and flowed down her cheeks. Martha and Toshiko moved to comfort the distraught Welshwoman, but she lifted her arms to stop them.

"No" she sobbed, "Just leave me … leave me be." The two women exchanged worried glances, and then allowing Rhiannon enough personal space, they walked by her side, Owen gripping Toshiko's trembling hand.

"We're not giving up, Martha" Toshiko said defiantly, staring resolutely ahead as they walked. "We'll find a way to save them both … we'll find a way."

They reached the end of the alleyway and stood by the brick wall of the Municipal Water Board, leaning as they waited for their ride to arrive.

Owen turned to Martha and asked, "What about that friend of yours and Jack's? The Doctor? He's supposed to be some _amazing _kind of alien, isn't he? Jack told us you can call him. Why don't you do that? Get him to come here and sort things out."

Toshiko brightened and turned to Martha. The UNIT medic had been waiting for this request. She had dreaded it. With Ianto's distraught sister, now silently weeping, Martha couldn't explain to them why she didn't think it would do any good. She would have to, but not here … not now.

"We'll discuss the whole situation when we get back to the Hotel. Let Rhiannon ring her husband and we can all freshen up." Toshiko and Owen nodded in agreement. Rhiannon was lost in her anguish and grief. Then the taxi pulled up.

The moment they arrived at the hotel, Martha quickly ushered them up into her suite. Toshiko and Owen were _very _surprised at the accommodation Jack had arranged for Martha and their faces reflected their shock. Rhiannon was too lost in her grief to even notice. Toshiko led her to an armchair and watched her slump down into its deep comfort.

"I know", Martha said apologetically, "_I _got a shock too. I thought the hotel had made a mistake, but apparently not. Welcome to my boudoir!" She opened her arms wide and twirled in a manner reminiscent of Music Hall dramas. Her theatrics were lost on her three companions. Martha pulled herself together.

"Rhiannon" Toshiko called gently, "Do you want me to ring Johnny for you? He can come here, if you like. But … you'll have to come back with us before the lockdown lifts. If UNIT find out you've escaped, they'll send their soldiers through to search and block up every hidden exit. Then they'll come after you. Do you understand?"

Rhiannon looked up at Toshiko with red-rimmed, swollen eyes and nodded. Her voice was raspy. "I'll ring Johnny. I'd like to talk to him in private … explain what's happened. Explain why I can't come home."

"There's an extension in the first bedroom, Rhiannon. You can go in there and use it", Martha said softly, pointing to a door off the corridor. Rhiannon pulled herself out of the chair, nodded to Martha, then walked slowly into the bedroom indicated. She shut the door quietly behind her.

"Alright, Martha", Owen began "We can freshen up later. While Rhiannon's busy, I think we need to talk now. It's obvious to me you weren't happy with my suggestion about calling the Doctor. Care to explain why?"

Martha waved them both into lounge chairs, and then sat on the couch opposite them. She decided to be direct. They were Torchwood.

"I will ring the Doctor. I'll try. But I'm not sure he will come. The Doctor was at Canary Wharf and it was through his efforts that the Daleks and the Cyberman were sent through the Void, the way they had come. It began to close. But the Void took his Companion, Rose Tyler … a woman that meant _everything _to the Doctor. Then the walls of the Void closed. Fortunately, her father from an alternate reality teleported to her co-ordinates and grabbed Rose before she was lost completely with the Daleks and the Cybermen. But the Doctor and Rose were separated from each other … forever. I learned from Jack and the Doctor that he has battled the Cybermen and the Daleks for centuries. Both races are his mortal enemies. He was _furious _beyond human understanding, at the sheer _stupidity_ of Torchwood London, especially Yvonne Hartman whom he had tried to persuade to _stop _what she was doing. She rewarded his efforts to try and save Torchwood and the rest of the world, by holding him as a prisoner … until inside help and Rose set him free. Then as you know, all _hell _broke loose. And the Doctor lost his beloved Companion … his beloved. And these are the reasons why I don't know if the Doctor would be prepared to come to Earth. I don't know if he would want to save a man who _stupidly, _in the Doctor's eyes, endangered the world yet again!"

Owen slumped, hopelessness bowing his shoulders; Toshiko's eyes welled with tears, as despair filled her heart. Martha felt defeated before she had even tried, feeling the weight of Ianto's crime and the weight of the Doctor's feelings about Cybermen, crush her spirit.

Then Owen straightened, a determined look on his face. "Well, we have to bloody try! We can't just sit here feeling bloody miserable and useless and defeated! We have to _try!_ If the bloody Doctor says _no_, then he says _no!" _

Toshiko looked sadly at Owen, feeling it was pointless after everything Martha had told them about the Doctor. And her confidence in her second Report began to wane.

Martha straightened up. "You're bloody right, Owen! We have to _try. _I have to _try! _And I promise you both, I'll try my best!" Determination fuelling her, Martha pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and flipped it open, hitting the speed dial for the Time Lord.

It rang a couple of times before a familiar voice answered cheerfully. "Martha Jones! An unexpected surprise … and pleasure! How are you, Martha?"

Before Martha could answer, Owen began gesturing wildly to her and mouthing _Conference mode_ to her. She clicked it on.

"Doctor! I need your help. Jack needs your help. Please come!" she replied, her voice strong but her tone as desperate as she felt.

"What's wrong, Martha? You had better explain" the Doctor responded in a serious voice.

"First of all, I'm not alone. I'm on _Conference mode _and I have two of Jack's team mates here, Toshiko Sato and Dr Owen Harper. Also with us, but not in this room, is Rhiannon Davies, Ianto Jones' sister."

"Hello Toshiko! I remember you. And hello to you, Dr Harper. So Martha, what's the problem?"

"Doctor" Toshiko intervened. "I'll explain it to you. It will be better that way."

"Of course, Miss Sato", the Doctor replied in a light manner, "You have the floor."

It took 20 minutes for Toshiko to reveal the sequence of events that led to Ianto being arrested on a charge of High Treason and Jack being taken to appear before a Hearing for his part in covering up Ianto's attempt to save his cyber girlfriend. Toshiko shuddered part way through her explanation. She could _feel _the waves of anger emanating down the phone line. When Toshiko had finished her explanation, she waited … in dread.

A long pause ensued and Owen flicked a worried look at Martha, who just shrugged her shoulders. She had a fairly good idea how the Doctor was taking this news.

Then he responded in an icy tone. "And what _exactly _do you expect me to do, Martha Jones! Rush in and _save _Ianto Jones? Rescue the man who _survived _Canary Wharf, _saw _the horrors of the Daleks and the Cyberman, yet _still _endangered the Earth by pulling out his cyber _girlfriend? _Then _tricked _Jack into hiring him so he could _hide _her and let her grow in strength? And perhaps you expect me to _save _Jack, who _should _have known better? He should have handed Ianto Jones over to UNIT the minute he discovered the cyber woman! And you ask _me _to rescue them? I thought you knew me better than that, Martha Jones! It appears you _don't!_"

Toshiko's face paled in horror at the Doctor's words … Owen's face reddened with anger, his body tensed and his hands curled into hard fists. Surprisingly, the Doctor's words didn't cower Martha as she had expected … they _enraged _her.

"You're _right _Doctor!" Martha retorted in an angry voice, "I _don't _know you as well as I thought! The Doctor I _knew _would realise that Ianto was too much in love to realise what he was doing! He thought he could _save _her … make her _human _again! The Doctor I _knew, _would see that Jack _understood _Ianto's motives. It wasn't _treachery! _It was misguided _love! _And Jack acted _responsibly _when he and his team mates _killed _Lisa! _And _destroyed all the cyber equipment, _eliminating _the threat to the world! The Doctor I _knew _would see that an innocent man is accused of _deliberately _endangering the Earth! And another innocent man is accused of hiding the truth. But the truth is that Jack _knew _that the death of his girlfriend was the greatest punishment Ianto could ever receive! Ianto Jones was _not_ some megalomaniac bent on creating Cybermen to take over the world! And Jack Harkness was _not _guilty of harbouring a criminal. Jack had _already _tried, judged and condemned Ianto Jones to watch his girlfriend _die _at the hands of his colleagues … and Jack and his team _saved _the world!"

There was a long pause. Toshiko gaped at Martha in shock … and awe. Owen's mouth had dropped open from the moment Martha had started her tirade to the Doctor, until she had finished. He couldn't believe he had just heard Martha tear shreds out of the Time Lord … and so eloquently. He shook his head in amazement.

"Oh, and another thing, Doctor" Martha added, her voice a little raspy, "You should check the timelines, you know, the future ones. You might see that Ianto and Jack are needed for the sake of the world. Wouldn't hurt you to have a look, would it?"

Another pause … then a soft chuckle. "Well, well, well, Martha Jones! You've put me in my place, haven't you?"

A soft laugh rang out like a small bell to the Doctor. "Perhaps I _know _you better than you think!"

The Doctor's laughter filled the room … and eased the tension that had nearly precipitated the complete breakdown of relations between the Time Lord and his former Companion.

"You're not just a stupid ape, are you Martha?" he sniggered, deliberately egging her on.

Taking the bait, Martha retorted. "And you're _not _just an idiotic Time Lord, are you Doctor?"

"Aaaaah … I hate to break up this sweet little tête-à-tête" Owen interrupted, sounding less than sorry, "but does this mean, Doctor, that you're having second thoughts? About coming to Ianto and Jack's rescue?"

The Doctor answered, "Weeell … I've just checked the future timelines … and I think … we had better go and _rescue_ Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness! Allonsy!"

Toshiko thought her heart would burst with joy. "_Thank you, _Doctor. Thank you!"

Sagging with relief, Martha spoke again. "You can find me, can't you Doctor? I'm in a huge suite at the Cardiff _"

The Doctor interrupted. "I'm way ahead of you, Martha. Or should I say, my TARDIS is! We know where you are. We'll be with you in less than five minutes! Put the kettle on, Martha!" Then he hung up.

Martha sagged back into the couch, utterly exhausted by the conversation with the Doctor. Toshiko and Owen looked with admiration at the young woman. Toshiko was about to offer to pop the kettle on, when a pain-filled wail reached their ears. Rhiannon.

Martha and Toshiko leapt simultaneously into action, heading for the door.

"I'll explain about the Doctor coming" called Martha over her shoulder.

"Can you put the kettle on, love?" Toshiko asked as she walked with Martha to the doorway. Both women entered the bedroom, then shut the door behind them.

Owen stared at the closed door, sighed loudly as he stood up and walked into the kitchen wondering how it was that _he _was the doctor, who should be joining Martha in tending Rhiannon, yet _he _had just been delegated to make tea! He muttered, "Bloody Torchwood!"

_**Author's Note: **__The next chapter will contain some graphic descriptions of torture that may disturb some readers. You have been warned. _


	41. Chapter 41

_**Author's Note:**__ You will have read my warning about torture scenes from the previous chapter. The torture methods depicted in this and the next chapter are known as 'soft torture' i.e. torture that while excruciatingly painful and emotionally damaging, leaves no obvious marks on the person. It is used by UNIT in this instance so that Ianto will remain whole and show no physical signs of torture. The fact that his mind will be broken is incidental to UNIT. They just have to make sure he is capable of appearing at his trial, without evidence of his treatment. _

_Also, the Doctor's insight into future timelines is not my fix-it of COE. That is in another one of my stories. There is also another story in the pipeline that will follow this one and is the reason the Doctor needs to save Ianto, for he will be needed in that fanfic. It is a crossover Star Trek/Dr Who/Torchwood adventure where everyone gets to save the entire Earth and all her inhabitants from total annihilation … in the future._

_For this story, please read on … _

**Chapter 41**

Toshiko's resolve to be strong, shattered as she entered the spare bedroom and saw Rhiannon curled up in a tight ball, trembling hand gripping her mobile, tears pouring down her face. But it was the low guttural moans issuing from the Welshwoman that were the most heartbreaking sounds Toshiko had ever heard … and undid her resolve to be firm.

Martha was in full doctor mode and moved swiftly to the bed. Sitting down, slowly and carefully, she checked Rhiannon over, then gently uncurled her vice-like grip of her phone. The muffled, frantic voice of Johnny could be heard coming from the phone.

"Hello, this is Dr Martha Jones", the young medic said in a business tone, "You must be Rhiannon's husband. Johnny, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's me. Just tell me where you are and I'll come and pick up Rhi. She's a mess. She needs to come home" a strong Welsh voice answered.

"I'm sorry, that isn't possible. I'm looking after your wife. She's in a distressed state, it's true, but she'll be fine. I'm here to care for her."

Johnny began yelling angrily down the phone. "Look, I don't _care! _She's coming home and that's all there is to it! I'm her bloody husband and I certainly can take care of my own _wife _when she's upset! I'm worried about her. You must know she's _raving _on about her brother on a charge of treason and he's going to die! It just doesn't make any sense! He's a bloody public servant working in a tourist office! Look … I'm not going to argue about this. I want her home … _now! _So just tell me where you are and I'll come and pick her up!_" _

Toshiko sat gingerly on the other side of the bed, reaching her hand out to gently stroke Rhiannon's hair. Martha was pacing up and down with the phone, but Toshiko's attention was all on the distraught woman in front of her.

Martha felt her own temper rise, frustrated as she realised she wasn't going to be able to talk any sense into Johnny. Keeping her voice steady and strong, Martha firmly told Johnny he couldn't come and collect his wife, she was being well looked after and Rhiannon would ring him when she recovered. Then she hung up in the middle of his heated tirade.

Toshiko looked up at her sympathetically, noticing how stressed and tired the young medic was. Stroking Rhiannon's hair seemed to have helped calm her down a bit; there was only quiet weeping now, interspersed with quick gulps of air.

"Go and get Owen" Toshiko spoke quietly, but firmly to Martha. "We'll stay here with Rhiannon. You need to have a break before the Doctor turns up."

"Are you sure?" Martha asked Toshiko, failing to keep relief out of her voice, "I mean, I can stay and keep an eye on Rhiannon?"

"It'll be fine", Toshiko assured Martha with a confident air, "Just ask Owen to bring the tea in here. We'll look after Rhiannon. And Martha. I've set up the Reports for you on my laptop if you get a chance to look at them. Password to them is _Fujiyama_."

Martha smiled at Toshiko, gratitude shining from her eyes. Without another word, she walked over to the door and opened it, being careful to close it quietly. Toshiko looked back to Rhiannon. Her face was splotchy red, her eyelids swollen from crying and her body still a bit tense as she lay there. But Toshiko's ministrations had helped and she wasn't bordering on hysteria as she and Martha had first feared. Rhiannon was exhausted … with grief.

The door quietly opened as Martha pushed it aside so that Owen could come in, carrying a tray with three mugs of freshly made tea on it. He smiled at Toshiko and made his way quickly to a chair near the bed and laid the tray down on the bedside table.

He sat down and reached out a comforting hand to Toshiko, seeking her free hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Have you told her yet? That the Doctor is coming to help? That he's going to put things right and free Ianto and Jack?"

Toshiko shook her head. "No, she's been a bit too distraught to even hear anything we're saying. I'm just letting her rest for a bit. Then we can explain it to her."

Out in the lounge, Martha had accessed the two Reports on the Cyber woman incident. She read Jack's original Report and couldn't help but shudder with revulsion at what had happened. He had written dispassionately, a clinical account of events as they unfolded that night in chronological order. How close it had been for the Torchwood Team. _If they hadn't been able to contain her …_

Martha opened the second Report and read it through. This was Toshiko's Report. It offered a comprehensive explanation as to how Jack saw the chance to use this incident to rid the world of the cyber threat once and for all. He outlined how he put the needs of the world ahead of everyone and everything else and was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice … _destroy _Torchwood rather than risk the cyber woman getting free. Every Torchwood base had a _self-destruct _mechanism which would be used in the event of a major alien threat to the world. And Jack had been prepared to destroy themselves if there had been no other choice.

It also went on to explain how Jack considered _re-educating _Ianto Jones, rather than handing him over to the authorities, to be a better option for him. He considered it of paramount importance to teach the young Archivist through daily contact, how _real _the alien threat could be at times. It meant he and his team could monitor the young man. He also realised what an asset Torchwood had with a re-educated Ianto who would be able to quickly and easily identify any future cyber threat because of his working knowledge of cyber components he used when caring for Lisa. The Report went on to detail that Dr Tanizaki was the _last _cybernetics expert left alive, until his death effectively ended any hope of resurgence of Cybermen on Earth. It was signed by Jack.

_You clever little techno … twisting that whole event around to a positive perspective that no-one else would have even considered. My hat off to you, Miss Toshiko Sato …_

Martha pulled out her mobile and rang Dr Matlock. She tried to explain that they had to postpone, indefinitely, Ianto's counselling through unforeseen circumstances that she wasn't able to discuss with him. Dr Aaron Matlock was not so easily deterred. He was, after all, a leading authority on psychology within his profession. He explained to her that he already _knew _certain aspects of Torchwood work having visited one of their bases in America. He also believed it was imperative he be involved in whatever happened, so he insisted Martha tell him everything.

Already in a frazzled state and not operating at her best, Dr Matlock gently and persuasively eased the truth out of her. There was a long pause as he reordered the facts that Martha had related to him in a clinical, orderly manner. Then he came to a decision.

Dr Matlock spoke firmly. "Martha. Give me your address. I need to be with you when you meet the Doctor. I can help in this situation. Yes, Martha, I've surmised that is the _friend _you're talking about. I read about the Doctor while I was at that American Torchwood base I told you about. So there are no surprises for me. Which hotel are you staying in?"

Too tired to argue, Martha gave him her address. He rang off. Perhaps he would be able to help. In this _unbelievable _situation she had stumbled innocently into, Ianto needed _all _the help he could get. Rising from her seat, Martha flopped down inelegantly on the settee, leaned back and closed her eyes. _Just a short nap, that's all I need. Just a short nap … _

The TARDIS hummed to herself as she entered the galaxy which held Earth. She was looking forward to watching her Doctor _rush _to the rescue. She also felt justifiable pride in the fact that he would need _her _to help him complete his mission to save Ianto Jones. She looked forward to meeting the young Welshman, even knowing what he had done. At her heart, was the Vortex. It gave her insight … it gave her power … it gave her a depth of compassion that her beloved Doctor had yet to learn.

The Doctor stared carefully at the young Welshman's timeline in the near future. Ianto Jones, one of the Torchwood team members who would be _needed_ to help save the Earth and it's inhabitants from total annihilation... deep in the future. Without Ianto Jones, the mission would fail. The Doctor saw that even _his _involvement would not be enough to guarantee success. Ianto Jones _had _to be saved. And it was up to him to use every means at his disposal to save the young Welshman, despite his own revulsion at what had happened with the cyber incident at Torchwood. He drummed his fingers on his console, waiting for the TARDIS to land in Martha's hotel suite. A gentle thud told him they had arrived. Striding quickly to the door, his brown coat flapping in his wake, the Doctor prepared himself for the emotional response he would receive from his former companion.

Jack paced angrily around his locked cell. It was small, but had a toilet, hand basin and narrow bed. Even a mirror on the wall and of course, the ever present CCTV camera in the corner by the door … full view of the cell except the small blind spot directly underneath the camera. He scowled at the monitor.

UNIT had not been interested in hearing _anything _he had to say. Nor were they prepared to answer any of his questions regarding Ianto's care. They were silent regarding these queries and only reiterated what would happen to him. Jack knew that UNIT had been drilled to not discuss Ianto in any way with him. Everyone, including the young soldiers who escorted him to his accommodation, remained tight-lipped.

The interview with his UNIT legal representative went exactly as Jack expected. His counsel offered meaningless assurances that he would be represented fairly. Jack _knew _he would be set-up as an example that UNIT were better able to deal with alien threats than Torchwood and he was devastated at the thought of the likely flow-on effect to every other Torchwood base throughout the world. He had _doomed _Torchwood's very existence.

Whatever happened to him, was of no consequence. He would be a long-term 'guest' of UNIT after the trial. Never tortured … never mistreated … but never allowed his freedom until the court imposed period of incarceration had been completed. But that was _nothing _compared to the fate of his lover … _Ianto _… he wouldn't survive this. And it was this knowledge that caused Jack to slump against the wall, slide down and drop his head to his knees.

The cell door opened and three guards appeared. Jack looked up, eyes reddened from his silent tears and just glared at them. They trained their guns on him. For a moment, Jack was tempted to give them a reason for shooting him, killing him, just to escape into the darkness for a little while. He shook his head and tried smiling when he saw the tray of food and water. They were young and he had enough decency _not _to burden them with his death. Which was pointless anyway, because he'd just come back.

He didn't move as he watched the young soldier lay the tray down on the bed. Then a thought struck him. "What's the time?" he asked, looking at the young solider walking back to his comrades. The soldier looked down at him with an annoyed expression and answered, "You have a watch on. Use it."

Jack startled, then looked down at his wrist. "Yeah. Of course. Just wanted to enjoy your scintillating company a bit longer." The young soldier quirked his eyebrow at him. Jack leered at the young man. "Gee, I hope _you _are assigned to my long-term care. It could be … _interesting._" The soldier blushed, threw Jack a withering glare then turned it on his companions who now sported smirks on their faces. They didn't notice the evil smile on Jack's face as he stood up and walked to where the CCTV was. Extending his arms beneath the camera, Jack flipped the cover on his Vortex Manipulator, flicked a few buttons, and then began an angry tirade staring fiercely up at the monitor. He gave them a performance that UNIT would record of an angry, frustrated man who was impotent to save his lover … and they never picked up the transmission being sent out throughout time and deep space …

The young soldier and his comrades walked out of the cell, locking it behind them. The three soldiers walked back to their command post, none of them marking the strange request from their prisoner … none of them considering it important enough to note in their Report or even to mention the incident to their Commander. They all _knew _of Jack's reputation to bed _anyone … anything … human or alien … _as long as it was breathing. Unimportant.

Jack poured all his rage and frustration into his performance for the CCTV monitor. "You _won't _get away with treating me and my team members like this! The Queen and the government will see reason at the trial! _You'll _see! This is not the _end _at all! And I know _exactly _who told you! I know who the traitor is! One of my own team! Gwen _fucking _Cooper-Williams! Yeah ... I _know _the truth! She's the one who told you. Do you want to know _why _she betrayed us ... while she's away in Spain on her _fucking _honeymoon with her husband Rhys? Because I _rejected _her attentions ... _dismissed _her flirtations ... _ignored _her come on! You know they say that _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? _Well, it's _true! _I repudiated her for the sake of my relationship with my fiance and her new marriage. Yet she repaid me with _treachery! _She is a faithless _whore! _Don't take _my _word for her whoring! I've never _slept _with her. But her former police colleagues have ... it's all online! They must be bombarding her with emails and texts by now! One of my team mates has _also _slept with her. Fortunately he got a brain and woke up! Dumped her like the _soiled _goods she is! But hey ... if any of your boys aren't too fussy, then pay her a visit! She'll welcome you with open arms and open legs! I'm so thankful I never fell for her poisonous charms! Maybe you could use her as a _punishment _for recalcitrant cadets! Hah! The _only _way I would want to touch that _bitch _now is to throw her lifeless carcass down a deep, dark hole! _After _I had shown her, in _excrutiating _detail, exactly what happens to anyone who crosses me! She will wish she had never betrayed me. Oh, I get it. You think that because I might be sentenced to imprisonment courtesy of UNIT, that I won't get my hands on her? I can wait ... a _long, long time. _I can wait to get to her ... I can wait for my revenge!"

At the end of his tirade, Jack flipped the buttons on his Vortex manipulator, then pulled the flap over. Returning his hands to his side he smirked up at the camera. "Hey! You gonna send that handsome young soldier to tuck me into bed? I _promise _I won't hurt him. Look at it more as ... _expanding _his knowledge and experience in prisoner ... err ... _interactions. _If you know what I mean?" Jack turned his back on the monitor, walked over to the cot and sat down. He began picking at the food on the tray.

In one of the UNIT monitoring rooms, two men watched the screen in the cell housing Captain Jack Harkness. They had rolled their eyes when he had started on his tirade to them. He was probably bored. When the topic of Gwen came up, one of the men turned to his computer and pulled up CCTV footage of Gwen Cooper-Williams taken on various missions with the rest of the Torchwood Team.

"I reckon his team mate is pretty _hot!" _Corporal Jennings commented to the Captain, noting the tight jeans and low-cut top she was wearing which fitted her skin like a glove.

Captain Hawthorn replied. "She may _look _hot, Corporal, but Harkness is right! We looked her up after she gave us the information about the Cyberman incident. Did a background check. She was a copper before Torchwood and we pulled us some really interesting allegations about sexual misconduct surrounding her. One of the new Corporals found these allegations had substance to them. Apparently someone has recently betrayed _her _and posted her sexual liaisons with former police officers. Some of those officers responded online denying it. Other colleagues admitted to it. It would seem that as Harkness said, she's pretty free and easy with her favours!"

"Well then ... maybe I should check her out!" joked the Corporal.

"And maybe you should just leave her alone!" the Major retorted, not amused by the young man's musings. "She's a Torchwood informant and we can't touch her! Besides. I actually _believed _Harkness. I don't believe he has slept with her. His eyes ... they were full of honesty in that moment. And I'm telling you, Harkness isn't known to befussy when it comes to sleeping partners. That's what I've heard. If he _refused _to sleep with her, then maybe it's best we can't indulge ourselves in her charms!"

The young Corporal pulled a forlorn face, then shut down the window. "Yeah", he answered disappointment in his tone, "Maybe you're right."

Ianto was roused from his troubled sleep on the floor of the cell by three guards. Two of them hauled him roughly to his feet while the third trained a gun on him. Ianto didn't bother to enquire where he was being taken as a hood was shoved over his head and his wrists placed in handcuffs. He knew.

He was shuffled quickly out of his cell and moved along corridors, turning corners quickly and frequently. Soon he was pushed into a room and his hood was removed. He was then pulled through a door, made to stand still while his handcuffs were undone, his hood removed and the familiar clicks of his escort's guns aimed at his head and chest.

He'd been brought to a small room and a man in a long, dirty white lab coat was standing there, surgeons gloves on his hand. A command was barked out to him. "Step over to this bench. Roll down your pants and underwear." Ianto duly complied, not even wanting to _think _about what was going to happen.

His trousers and underwear pooled at his ankles and the man stepped over to him. "Bend over as flat as you can across this bench. I'm going to insert a suppository in your back passage. Do your best to hold it in, because if I have to reinsert another one, I'll make _sure_ that it's painful. You will then pull up your underwear and pants. We will wait five minutes until it takes effect. Then you will go to the toilet over there and empty your bowel." The man gestured to a cubicle.

Ianto duly complied and winced as the suppository was shoved, none too gently, up his back passage. He then tightly clenched his buttock muscles, determined to hold it up and pulled his clothing back on. Five minutes later, the awful aches and feeling he needed to empty his bowel had him running to the toilet and wrenching his pants down as quickly as he could. He sat down just as his faeces rushed out of him in a flood. It took several minutes before Ianto felt confident that his bowel was completely empty. Wiping himself as best he could with the rough toilet paper provided, Ianto stood up. He then decided it would be wise to empty his bladder.

Ianto walked out when he had completed his ablutions and the man in the dirty coat indicated a basin with soap and paper towels in the corner of the room. Ianto used them. He walked over to stand in front of the escort, who quickly recuffed his wrists, replaced the hood and shuffled him quickly out of the room.

More corridors were passed through as Ianto guessed why he had been in that other room. Preparation for torture. His torturers would not want any _unpleasant _accidents happening in the middle of their work.

Gritting his teeth and trying to steady his mind, Ianto moved in concert with the soldiers. Then he was shoved sideways and made to stop. His hood was kept on as a voice barked out, "Escort dismissed. Return to your post." The sound of the footsteps of the three soldiers who had brought him there, resounded in his room as they left him standing there listening to their steps fade away into silence.

Rough hands on either side of him grabbed and pushed him towards forward, sat him down in a chair, moving his still handcuffed wrists behind the chair back. He was then tied with rope tightly, securely, around his shoulders, around his waist, around his legs below the knee and around his ankles to the chair leg. One set of footsteps retreated out of the room.

Ianto's hood was removed and he was in a dark room. A voice reverberated in the room, coming from a speaker in the side wall. "Position his head carefully to the exact angle. I've adjusted the screen to his height. Then place the neck restraint on him."

Ianto looked up and noticed the UNIT soldier with him had industrial ear muffs cradled around his neck. The soldier duly obeyed the order given, locking the neck restraint into place. Ianto was mystified as to what they had in mind. There was no table, no sign of instruments of torture, no electrical equipment. _What the hell are they going to do to me? _

"Sit down with your back to the screen on the chair provided and monitor the prisoner. If he attempts to close his eyes, you will need to prise them open. With tape, if necessary. Do you understand?"

The soldier responded in a loud voice. "Understood, Sir!" He placed the chair to the side of Ianto facing the back wall and sat down, shuffling the chair to reach the optimum position for monitoring.

The voice through the speaker spoke once more to the soldier. "Put your sound restraints on and do _not _remove them until ordered. Do _not _attempt to look at the screen. I will begin in one minute."

Sixty seconds later, the screen in front of Ianto burst into life. No preamble, just straight into flashing pictures and horrific sounds of … war … mutilated bodies … torture. They were flashed in lightning bursts barely a second on screen … and the visions filled his sight. They came at him so fast, he could barely register what he was seeing. Then he closed his eyes and the images replayed in his mind in full colour and _stayed _there. He opened them quickly, just as the soldier was about to move towards him. The soldier paused, then sat back down.

Terrible sounds filled his ears … screams … groans of agony … hysterical weeping … horrific tearing sounds of chainsaws biting through bones … the terrible sight of bodies mutilated by bombs, mines and torture.

Something registered in Ianto's mind that part of what he was seeing was footage from actual wars around the world … torture scenes that were taking place throughout Earth even now as he sat there. Bodies being broken, ripped apart, burned or dissolved in acid.

The most horrific sight he saw was militant rebels in an Asian or African village, driving long, wooden nails into the skulls of young children with mallets, while their parents screamed in horror. Ianto realised his own voice was joining the screams.

He had no idea how long it went on for … the flashing images of horror … _human _horror inflicted on other human beings … it felt like forever. Despite his empty bladder and bowels, Ianto's stomach still reacted and he began to gag. The soldier immediately reached for a plastic bucket behind Ianto's chair and positioned it on his lap, holding it in place. Ianto vomited, again and again, in the end only bringing up green bile. That was the only relief from the terrible images he was allowed … the time taken to throw up into the bucket.

Ianto's eyes hurt … his ears hurt … his throat and stomach hurt … his mind and heart hurt. He began pleading … _begging _… for them to stop the images. There was no response and on and on, the torture continued. Eventually, Ianto lapsed into unconsciousness, his mind shutting down, no longer able to receive the flashing images from the screen.

The door to the room opened up and the man who operated the projector walked in. He nodded to the man who monitored, then went to check the unconscious form slumped in the chair. He grunted in satisfaction after peeling his eyelids back and doing a preliminary check of his vital signs.

Then he spoke into his communicator. "Colonel Lyndhurst. This is Major Thompson reporting on Prisoner T-7943210. Phase one has been completed successfully. Please send his escort down to collect him. He is now ready for Phase Two."

A deep voice responded in his communicator. "Good work, Major Thompson. I'll send that escort straight away." The Major then gestured to the young soldier to remove the restraints and hold the prisoner in place.

He talked to him as the young man worked swiftly and efficiently. "This is the fourth time you've assisted me with this procedure, Corporal Thompson. I'm pleased with your work. I have no hesitation in putting in a commendation for you to your commanding officer. You have proved yourself capable in this line of work. If you still wish to further your career in this important area of UNIT work, then I'll put in a good word for you. I believe that you will soon be ready to assist in Phase Two of this work. But not today. Not on this prisoner. Your time will come soon enough."

The handsome young Corporal propped Ianto carefully against the chair, then stood to attention, smartly saluting the Major. He then gave the Major the most amazing smile the officer had ever seen on anyone's face, especially rare in the halls and corridors of UNIT. It was dazzling … so beautiful … so innocent … so angelic …..


	42. Chapter 42

_**Author's Note:** Thank you all for for showing me I'd posted an old Chapter of 'When Angels Sigh at Christmas' in this story! Sorry ... clicked on the wrong one, obviously! Here is the correct Chapter 42 of 'What Becomes of the Broken Hearted'. Cheers everyone for your patience. _

**Chapter 42**

Ianto gradually regained consciousness, blinking his eyes rapidly. _Oh god! Oh no! _He gasped in terror as the _horrific _images he had been subjected to, replayed in his mind. He shut his eyes tightly. The images replayed in full colour on the front of his closed eyelids, his mind providing the _exact _soundtrack for the scene. He opened his eyes wide, staring in horror at the ceiling, his whole body shaking.

Then he realised. He was lying on a narrow table, strapped tightly to it from his ankles, up to his neck. And he was cold … _very _cold. Glancing down, he realised he had been stripped naked while he was unconscious. Beeps and blurring noises sounded to the side of him, but Ianto couldn't turn his head to see what was causing those sounds. Even turning his eyes as far to the left as he could, proved unsuccessful. Nothing. Not even in his peripheral vision.

But he knew one thing for sure. He was about to undergo another form of torture. Ianto trembled and closed his eyes. _Oh god, no, please, no. I don't think I can endure … not after that earlier session._

The sound of equipment being wheeled close to the table alerted Ianto. His eyes shot open and he turned to watch the UNIT personnel on his left, moving what looked like medical monitoring equipment on a trolley. He turned his eyes at the sound of another trolley being moved towards him from his right side. He couldn't identify what that particular piece of equipment was. Then three straight-back, wooden chairs were moved into position; one in front of the medical monitor, one in front of the other monitor and one at the foot of the table Ianto was strapped to.

There were three uniformed UNIT staff in the room with him. The nearest man began methodically attaching what looked like blue monitor pads onto various parts of his body; his temple, his chest just over his heart, his abdomen, his thighs and his feet. They were attached to the medical monitor.

Another man moved over and began placing what looked like red monitor pads, seemingly in a random pattern all over his body … but also placed on his genitals. Ianto felt queasy as he watched the man placing the second lot of pads on him. He had a bad feeling about this. A _very _bad feeling …

When both men had finished, they stepped back to their respective monitors, apparently waiting for the command to begin from the Major in charge of the procedure. He stared unblinking at Ianto, then in a loud clear voice, he spoke.

"Prisoner T-7943210 is now in place and Phase Two will begin in one minute." He then turned to the soldier on Ianto's left and said, "Place the mouth restraint in position and secure firmly." He turned to the soldier on Ianto's right and said, "Charge up your equipment."

Both soldiers moved quickly to obey his orders. Ianto suddenly found a small hard object wrapped in stiff material, placed between his teeth, and then secured into place. The soldier bent over to his ear and said quietly, "Bite down hard on this when you need to. This restraint will also prevent you from swallowing or biting your tongue." He then withdrew to his monitor and sat down. The Major in charge nodded to the other soldier, who also took his seat in front of his equipment, fingers poised to begin.

Then the Major gave the order. "Begin Phase Two."

Suddenly, electrical currents raced through the red monitors attached to Ianto's temple and through to his nerve endings, sending painful jolts through his head. Ianto tried to scream with the blinding pain, but the restraint stopped him. Grunting, he bit down on it.

Then the electrical current raced through to attack the nerve endings in his chest … his abdomen … the palms of his hands … his arms … his thighs … his legs … the soles of his feet … then finally, through to his penis and testicles.

The horrific pain caused Ianto's body to arc off the table. His restraints had been tied tight, but had enough 'give' to allow room for this manoeuvre. Ianto had no way of knowing that the electrical current being fed through his body was quite low in voltage. It was the way the monitor pads directed it straight to his nerve endings that caused the mind-blasting agony. The current was not high enough to cause any burning or send the body into convulsions … just high enough to deliver the maximum pain with minimum output.

They repeated this procedure ten times, with five minutes between each to give Ianto's body time to recover … somewhat. After the fifteenth time, the soldier monitoring his vitals called out, "Stop!"

The Major immediately signalled the soldier administering the shocks to stop the procedure. Then he turned and looked at the soldier bent over his medical monitor.

"His heart has moved into an irregular beat. We can't continue until it returns to normal" the young medic explained.

"The Chief Medical Examiner cleared the prisoner for this procedure. Certified that his heart was strong enough. This should _not _be affecting his heart!" the Major objected in an annoyed tone.

"I'm aware of the clearance given", the medic replied, "however, it may be that there is a slight defect in his heart that is too insignificant to show up in our examinations, and only displays itself in this procedure."

"Very well. We'll wait ten minutes and see if his heartbeat returns to normal" the Major conceded. Both soldiers relaxed in their seats but did not move from their posts. The Major stood up, walked over to stand beside Ianto's head and looked dispassionately at the glazed orbs surrounded by reddened rims. Then he turned and walked towards the door and went out, closing it behind him.

Aware that they were being monitored on CCTV as much as the prisoner, the two soldiers never moved from their seats, nor did they speak to each other. They just stared at their monitors in front of them, never sparing a glance for the young prisoner on the table.

Despite the unexpected reprieve, Ianto was barely conscious of it. Pain still streaked through every part of his body and he was breathing heavily into the restraint which by now, was soaked with saliva. His jaw ached from biting down on it. Ianto couldn't take any more of this … but he was powerless to stop it. No-one would listen. The officer had looked directly into his eyes and ignored the silent pleas for mercy.

What was worse now, was that he couldn't close his eyes for any period of time before the terrible images began appearing to him again. What was even harder, was the fact that he wasn't being tortured for information … that he could give when he couldn't endure any more. He was being _punished _for being a traitor and no quarter would be given. Right there and then, Ianto wanted to die … he _really _wanted to die.

All too soon, the Major returned. Walking over to the young medic, he asked "Any change in his heart beat?"

"Yes" replied the medic, "It stabilised five minutes ago. You are clear to start the procedure again."

The Major nodded, took his seat, and then gestured to the other soldier. And the torture of Ianto Jones continued … for another 20 rounds. By this time, Ianto was moving in and out of consciousness. His body would arc in agony, then collapse back down on the table. Every time the welcome of darkness beckoned Ianto into oblivion, the electrical jolts would shock him back into full wakefulness. Ianto's mind no longer operated on any kind of conscious level of thought … it just _screamed_ at him in lieu of his physical voice.

Finally, the Major called a halt to the proceedings and the medic stood up and conducted a full examination of Ianto's limp body, slipping on surgeon's gloves before proceeding. A thick sheen of sweat covered Ianto's skin, but the moisture never penetrated the firmly attached monitors that held the electrical charge. His breathing was shallow, his pulse weak, but steady in its normal rhythm. The medic checked his eyes, then deftly removed the restraint in his mouth. He also removed all the monitors moving methodically around the table.

He then reached underneath the table and unfastened the catch securing the tray section. He moved down towards Ianto's knee then repeated this process. Rounding the end of the table, the medic did this twice more on the other side.

The Major spoke into his communicator. "Colonel Lyndhurst. This is Major Roberts reporting on Prisoner T-7943210. Phase Two has been successfully completed. He is now ready for relocation for recovery for a period of no less than one hour, where he will be monitored and assessed by medics. Upon the all-clear being given, Prisoner T-7943210 will then be moved to the Green Room where Phase Three will take place."

He gestured to his men to remove the rest of Ianto's restraints. They knew he was incapable of any movement in his body, let alone an attempt to try and escape. The soldiers quickly released the restraints, then stood back from the table.

The Major spoke again into his communicator. "Bring the gurney in and take this prisoner through to the Recovery Room." The Major then nodded to each of the soldiers, acknowledging their good work. They in turn, saluted him.

The door opened and Ianto's escort, accompanied by two medics, moved into the room. The medics moved the gurney alongside the table. One medic went to the top and the other went to the bottom. They then lifted the limp body of Ianto where it lay on the tray and moved it onto the gurney. One of the soldiers began securing Ianto to the gurney and covering him with a sheet he pulled from the tray underneath. The other soldier took the Prisoner's medical notes from the soldier who had been monitoring his vitals. Before wheeling the tray out, the two soldiers saluted the Major, then left the room.

The Major turned to his men and commented "That prisoner wasn't as strong as I thought he'd be. His physical examination indicated he was stronger than this. What do you think is the problem?"

The medic whom he had directed his question at, looked thoughtfully at the Major. Then he replied "I'm not sure, Major. His body shows some scarring, but not from any serious wounds. I'm wondering if there is some kind of psychological problem with him. I think his poor response to Phase Two, may stem from the trauma he received from Phase One. Perhaps he was not emotionally equipped to handle that phase as well as expected. But I couldn't stand by that assumption without further medical proof."

"Humph" the Major responded. "Well let's hope he recovers enough to face Phase Three. That will impact more on his mind than his body. I think you had better go along to the Green Room and have a word with Captain Jennings, the officer in charge of Phase Three. I want you to tell him your concerns about this prisoner. I'll report this to Colonel Lyndhurst. Corporal Mannering, you are free to return to your other duties." All three men left the room and headed quickly down the corridor.

Meanwhile, in the office specially designed for monitoring all the torture proceedings, Colonel Lyndhurst leaned back in his chair. He was very pleased at how well his team had worked through the first two phases thus far on Prisoner T-7943210. He had handpicked each man for the specialised tasks. His only reservation was with Corporal Dunn, the handsome young man under Major Thompson.

Something about the young man's behaviour from the moment he started work in this area of UNIT's specialised work, did not sit well with the Colonel. Unlike the usual novices to this specialised unit, Corporal Dunn had been completely _unmoved _by the sight of a prisoner coming completely undone … nonreactive … non emotional … not _one _flicker of a reaction to indicate the young man found it disturbing in any way, to be monitoring a man being tortured. There was something _disturbing _about Corporal Dunn … something _off _about the handsome young Corporal with the smile of an angel …..

Jack's euphoria at getting _one over _on UNIT was short lived as his mind wandered back to worry about his team … Toshiko, Owen and … Ianto, _especially _Ianto. He rolled over on the cot, presenting his back to the CCTV monitor. His face contorted into a mask of pain, a mere reflection of the inner physical and mental agony that was coursing through his body. _Ianto … oh, Ianto. What are they doing to you? What are they doing? This is my fault. All my fault. I'm so sorry, Yan, I'm so terribly sorry. Please forgive me, Yan. Please forgive me. I love you, Yan, I love you. Hold on … please … hold on. I've called for help. Someone is coming to help us. Just hold on, baby, hold on. _Jack braced himself as tears slipped down his face, struggling to hold back the sobs in his throat. _If only those bastards had taken me to be tortured, instead of you. It should have been me … I'm the one who deserves to be tortured after getting you into this shithole mess. It shouldn't be you … never you ….._

The Doctor swept out of the TARDIS … then halted at the sight in front of him. _Well, well, Martha Jones. Having a nap, are we? Did I keep you waiting too long?_ He crept softly forward and stood in front of her. As he peered down into her face, he saw the tightness about her eyes and the slight tension she held her body in, despite her being asleep.

The Doctor frowned. _Not good, not good. It would seem this situation is taking its toll on you. Ah well, I'm here now. I'll fix things and put that lovely smile back on your face. _He straightened up, then cleared his throat noisily. No response. He repeated his action. Still no response. He then put _more _effort into noisily clearing his throat.

Martha's eyes flickered reluctantly open … then she startled awake. "Shit! Doctor!" she mumbled, shaking her head furiously to dislodge the clouds of sleepiness in her head. "How long have you been standing there? When did you arrive?"

"Not long and just now" smirked the Doctor. "No need to ask how you are, Martha. I can see already. Give yourself a few moments to wake up, then we can talk. By the way, where are the other members of Jack's team?" The Doctor sat down on the lounge chair opposite Martha and casually placed his feet on the low, coffee table.

Martha was still forcing his eyelids to remain open as she replied, "Tosh and Owen are in with Rhiannon. She's taken the news of Ianto's capture very badly. I haven't got the full story from Tosh and Owen about how it is Rhiannon now knows about Torchwood."

Before the Doctor could respond, Martha suddenly jumped up after looking at her watch. "_Shit! _Dr Matlock is due to arrive. Any minute now."

"_Who?_" the Doctor queried, his eyebrows furrowing into a frown. "And _why _would another doctor be needed here when there's _you _and Owen? Not to mention myself!"

"Long story, Doctor" Martha replied in a tired voice. "Short version, Ianto's counsellor Dr Aaron Matlock is coming to offer us help. He's a renowned Psychologist who is currently domiciled in Wales, here in Cardiff city. Ianto was due to start counselling with him, prior to UNIT capturing him and Jack. Dr Matlock has known about Torchwood for some time now from his association with one of the American bases. That's where Dr Matlock hails from. Chicago in America. Anyway, when I told you about Ianto, I didn't explain the _full _story. About why I'm here in the first place because it certainly wasn't about this current crisis! This just blew up today in my face! Within hours of my arrival in Cardiff!"

The Doctor held up his hand. "Hold on there a minute, Martha. You're upsetting yourself. You just need to calm down. I'll accept for the moment what you say about Dr Matlock. Explanations can come later. Just calm yourself, alright? First of all, before Dr Matlock arrives, I want to see Toshiko and Owen. Are they still here?"

Martha nodded. "Yeah, they're in with Rhiannon looking after her. She's calmed down a bit but she's still pretty upset."

"Understandable", the Doctor replied, nodding his head sagely. "It might be best if you pop your head in and ask them to come out. I need to get the _complete _story from them."

"Okay" agreed Martha. "By the way, Toshiko put the base into a temporary lockdown in the lower levels of Torchwood. All communications between the main Hub and the lower levels has _also _been knocked out. Twenty UNIT soldiers are trapped down in the cell blocks, but not in harm's way. Tosh, Owen and Rhiannon were locked inside the Archives but Toshiko found the secret exits on the Archives database. That's when they called me and I picked them up and brought them back here. But we have to keep a track of the time because the lockdown lasts for 12 hours and the three of them have to be back in the Archives before then. Toshiko said it was 10 o'clock when she triggered the lockdown, its half past 12 now, sooo … oh well … they've got plenty of time."

The Doctor frowned. "What if one of their computer experts lifts the lockdown before the deadline? And they're not back in time?"

Martha rolled her eyes at the Doctor. "You do remember we're talking about _Toshiko Sato_, don't you? Greatest techie there is? Anyway, Toshiko told me in the taxi ride here that she's programmed an alert if the lockdown is interfered with, to feed directly to her laptop _and _to her mobile. The minute she receives that alert, Toshiko will program an _intercept _to prevent anyone but herself, lifting the lockdown. She can do this either from her laptop or her mobile." Martha then smirked at the Doctor.

He scowled at her … then burst out laughing. Martha also began laughing and felt the heavy burden on her shoulders lift a fraction. Having the Doctor here also helped.

"Okay then, make yourself useful. There's the kitchenette, so pop the kettle on. I'll just go and see if Tosh and Owen can come out." Martha gave him a cheeky smile as he stared in mock horror at her. But he did get up and wander into the kitchenette.

Cautiously, Martha knocked on the bedroom door, then waited. After a few seconds, the door was opened by Owen, a finger to his lips. He turned aside and allowed Martha to see Rhiannon in the bed, fast asleep.

She mouthed to him that the Doctor was here and gestured for him and Toshiko to come out. Owen nodded and gestured to Toshiko. She responded with a nod, stood up carefully from the bed, quietly packed the empty mugs onto the tray and followed Owen out. After enthusiastic greetings exchanged between the Doctor, Owen and Toshiko, all four of them sat down with cups of hot tea that the Doctor had prepared. And they began to talk …..

The two medics monitoring Ianto completed their Report. He wasn't as stable as they would have liked which perplexed them. The Report they'd received after his medical examination indicated he was physically much stronger and would be clear for _soft torture._ The young man laying on the gurney in front of them did not seem to fit that Report's optimistic view.

Major Davies turned to his colleague and commented "He's been out for nearly two hours and I'm not happy with the way he's murmuring in his unconscious state. I'm Welsh, so I can understand what he's muttering about."

Corporal Phillips responded with a question. "What is he saying?"

Major Davies' brow furrowed. "I think he's reliving something from his past. He keeps saying '_don't hurt me, please don't hurt me … nothing is going on between us … he's just helping me with my studies … we're not in a relationship'. _I'm thinking that the torture has triggered something from his distant past … perhaps school days … and it would seem to be something _very _traumatic."

Unlike his colleague, Corporal Phillips' area of expertise was in surgery and _not _in psychology. He only had to study it in a general way to complete his medical degree. He was puzzled at his colleague's obvious unease with what he was hearing.

"What does it matter? A lot of the prisoners usually end up here muttering about something. Of course, it's normally about scenes from the Torture DVD. What difference could it possibly make whatever nightmares he's having? He's _supposed _to react like this after Phase One."

Major Davies frowned at his colleague. "Well of course he's supposed to react to the DVD! But what _shouldn't _be happening, is the DVD forcing his mind to retreat back to his past! Back to a memory of an incident that he has never reconciled himself to. This has _triggered _the memory of something that happened to him which was _far _more traumatic, _far _more painful and _far _more damaging than the torture we're subjecting him to!"

Corporal Phillips' face fell. He didn't know enough psychology to exactly follow his colleague's line of thinking, but even to his ears, something about this situation sounded wrong. "What shall we tell the Colonel?"

Major Davies replied, worry in his voice. "I'll report my concerns to him about this prisoner's strange reaction. But to be perfectly honest, I don't know what should be done. My instinct tells me that we should _stop _the torture on this particular prisoner. But I can't explain exactly what will happen if we don't! And therein lies the problem. If I can't explain _exactly _what will happen, because I'm not really sure, there's no reason for the torture to be discontinued. It's just a gut feeling that I have, which we both know won't sit well with the Colonel. Besides, this prisoner is a T-class prisoner on a charge of High Treason which of course means he is to be subjected to 'soft torture'. A showcase trial will follow, then summary execution. End of story."

Something twigged in Corporal Phillips' mind. "You're _afraid _that this prisoner will turn psycho on us … be unfit to stand trial … UNIT will be _blamed _when it's not really our fault! Not to mention delaying proceedings and upsetting the Colonel!"

Major Davies turned to his colleague and stared intently. "That's _exactly _what I'm afraid will happen. But how the bloody hell will I get that through to Colonel Lyndhurst?"

His colleague shook his head. "You won't get the Colonel to understand. He's too hell bent on getting his next promotion which he sees will happen sooner if he handles this prisoner well. He is as much in a showcase as the prisoner."

Major Davies quirked an eyebrow to his colleague. "You're right. I've got to _try _of course, but we both know the Colonel won't listen. He'll plough on ahead despite my warnings. I had better go and see him. I'll send the escort in to stand guard in my absence."

"Very good, Sir", Corporal Phillips replied.

The Major grabbed his notes from the table and walked out to the door. As his hand fell on the door handle, he paused and turned back to face his colleague. "You know Corporal, your level of perception has increased greatly over the last few months. If you're ever interested into diversifying into psychology, I'd be glad to assist you."

The Corporal laughed softly, pleased at the compliment. "Thank you, Sir, but I think I'm happiest with a scalpel in my hand." The Major nodded, then walked out the door, leaving it ajar for the escort to enter the room.

Five minutes later, Ianto lurched into consciousness, disoriented, in pain and not quite lucid. Fifteen minutes later, Major Davies returned to the room and gestured to the escort to remain. The look on his face told Corporal Phillips that the Colonel had not heeded the Major's warning.

"Prepare Prisoner T-7943210 for immediate transfer to the Green Room" the Major commanded. He walked over to Ianto and studied him. He frowned, but stepped aside. The escort immediately moved forward and bundled him off the bed, repeating the process of handcuffing and placing a hood over his head. Then they bustled him out of the room.

They reached the Green Room and entered. The two soldiers present took charge of Ianto and laid him quickly on the bench prepared for him. Corporal Wong Tu strapped the restraints around Ianto after removing his cuffs. Then he took the hood off.

Captain Jennings dismissed the escort, then went to have a good look at the prisoner. One of the Corporals from Phase Two had come to see him a couple of hours ago, reporting the concerns they had about the prisoner's irregular heart beat. A quick examination showed him that although weak, Ianto's heart beat was steady. He frowned. He didn't like the level of disorientation he saw in those glazed eyes. He turned away and gestured for the Corporal to make preparations. Then he spoke into his comms. "Prisoner T-7943210 is now in position and Phase Three will begin in one minute."

The Corporal then secured a gag in Ianto's mouth, took his seat at the side of Ianto's head and waited for the Captain's signal. The Captain nodded and Corporal Wong Tu began the method of torture that his ancestors had devised a long, long time ago.

Above Ianto's head was a bracket secured to the wall with a series of pulleys. As the Corporal flipped one of the pulleys, a small trapdoor opened and a plastic hose appeared with a special filter on it. One drop of water at a time, spaced every three seconds, would be dripped onto Ianto's forehead. It would take time to have any visible effect on him as he would only experience a mere annoyance at being whetted. But when it _did _take effect, the result would be devastating for Ianto. It would be as if the boom from thunder was pounding into his head. There would be no mark left on him, but he would _feel _as if his skull was about to collapse.

Once this method of torture took effect, very close monitoring was required. They could not lose control of this because it could send a person _completely _insane. But that was not their mandate today. Their task was to ensure that he endured maximum suffering _without _tipping over the edge.

Two hours later, the Corporal was pulled up short. He had observed for the last half hour that Ianto's body had stopped flailing sporadically in the restraints. Ianto's vitals were stable. Ianto's breathing was shallow, but constant. His pulse was steady. But his eyes … it wasn't the fact that they were glazed over that worried the Corporal … it was the fact that he blinked in perfect synchronisation with the fall of the water drops. Something was wrong. He stood quickly up and yanked one of the levers, yelling out "Stop!"

The Captain was immediately at his colleague's side, staring in puzzlement at Ianto's face. He couldn't see a problem. Why had the Corporal forced a stop to the torture?

The Corporal exclaimed "Captain! His eyes! They moved in perfect sync with the water drops!"

The Captain stared in bewilderment at the Corporal … then turned back in horror as realisation came to him. The prisoner had slipped into a catatonic state.

"_Shit!_" he yelled. "Quickly! Release him!" The Captain then turned his comms on. "Colonel Lyndhurst! We have a problem. Phase Three on Prisoner T-7943210 has had to be terminated."

An angry voice sounded from the speaker on the wall. "Captain Jennings! You had better have a damn _good _explanation for this. I'll send the escort down to stay with Corporal Wong Tu. Then you will come up and explain _why _you stopped Phase Three!"

The Captain took a deep breath, then exhaled. He replied "I believe, Colonel Lyndhurst, you will need to come down and see Prisoner T-7943210 for yourself." There was a stunned silence … then the comms clicked off.

The Doctor's face was grim by the time he had listened to _everything _Toshiko, Owen and Martha related to him. From Ianto's traumatic experience in high school, through to him hiding Lisa in Torchwood's basement, then into the present where treachery was once again levelled at Captain Jack Harkness, from a _different _colleague.

The Doctor saw what the others obviously failed to see. Both colleagues who had betrayed Jack Harkness, did it out of a _twisted _form of love; Ianto's love for Lisa and Gwen's love for Jack. _Both _of their actions caused great harm and was life-threatening; the first on a planetary scale and the second on a very small scale … one man … Ianto Jones. There was a strange and tragic irony to this tale. The Doctor recognised the high level of anxiety emanating from the three people in front of him and thought it wise to keep these observations to himself.

He turned to Martha. "Can you tell me, your best guess, exactly what they'll do with Ianto prior to his trial?"

Martha lowered her eyes to the floor. Toshiko's face became distressed and Owen scowled. She answered in a low voice. "I can tell you _exactly _what will happen to him. Ianto will be subjected to _soft torture._"

The Doctor furrowed his brow. "And tell me, Martha, what exactly is _soft torture_?"

Martha paused before speaking. "It is methods of torture that do not _physically _do any serious damage to the prisoner. Doesn't leave any marks. No bones are fractured or broken. No cuts or blows are delivered to the body. That's why it's termed _soft. _However, delivered correctly, _soft torture _has the ability to deliver maximum physical and mental pain that is just as excruciating and mind-destroying as standard torture. The level of _soft torture _for Ianto Jones would be set to _Moderate _because although he's a T-class prisoner, he'll be having a high profile trial. Therefore he cannot be seen to have been harmed in any way."

The Doctor sat appalled as he listened to Martha's description. "And when will this _soft _torture begin?" he growled.

Martha looked up at the Doctor, her eyes welling with tears. "It's already started", she whispered.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 **

The Doctor's face darkened as he shot out of his seat unexpectedly, causing everyone to jump in their seats. His look was thunderous as he glared down at Martha and even Owen felt somewhat awed by his angry demeanour.

"_WHAT?" _bellowed the Doctor, every inch of him trembling with outrage! "I have to put a _stop _to this nonsense! _Stupid apes! _But wait … that's insulting primitive creatures who would _never _consider such ridiculous actions! Not unless there was a _rogue _ape involved! How could you _discard _the foundation of ape society? The need to _nurture _and _care _for each other in a protective family or group environment!"

His tirade cut deep into their souls and caused different reactions in them. Owen was incensed at the Doctor's cutting remarks about human society; Toshiko was embarrassed by the Time Lord's cruel assessment; Martha was hurt, despite the fact that as his former Companion, she was used to the Doctor's occasional insensitive remarks.

Owen sprang to his feet, glowering at the Doctor. "Where do _you _get off making sweeping generalisations like that? We're not _all _in favour of barbaric practices such as torture … or executions! Don't lump us all together like that! Who are _you _to judge us at all?"

The Doctor pushed closer into Owen's face. "I'm a _Time Lord_ and that gives me the right to judge you! I am the _only _Time Lord in existence and I am a _Watcher _for the Universe who is now _forced _to act in defence of _all _life; planets, stars, galaxies and every life form therein! That is _why _I am here! Not to meddle in your _human _affairs, but to _safeguard _the time lines and the events that _must _take place, for the wider good of the Universe!"

"So", a new voice spoke out, cracked and dry. "You don't give a _damn _about my brother, do you? You're far too important to bother with something as _trivial _as saving Ianto's life? There has to be a higher purpose before you'll get involved? That's what I'm hearing you say, isn't it? We're all just _stupid apes _to you, aren't we? So the great Time Lord sweeps down on Earth to save the Universe! But you know something? If you're too _high and mighty _to consider the value of _one _life form, then it's all just a numbers game to you, isn't it? At least we _stupid apes _value the life of _one _of our own kind, above all our own needs … and lives. What does that say about _you? _Well, you know what? You can just _fuck off _back to where you came from Doctor _I'm-too-important-to-meddle-in-human-affairs! _We were doing just fine _without_ your bloody help and we'll be just fine when you go! Leave it to _stupid apes _to deal with their own kind!_"_

Everyone turned to stare at the red-faced, _furious _Welshwoman standing in the lounge entrance with her feet spread apart and her hands curled to white fists on her hips. Shocked silence filled the room. The Doctor's eyebrows had shot to his hairline; Martha covered her face in her hands, unable to believe what she had just heard; Toshiko's eyes were wide, her hand covering her mouth; and Owen's expression was akin to a goldfish who was staring down the business end of a shark's open maw. The medic didn't know whether to _rush_ to Rhiannon and embrace her soundly or _rush_ to Rhiannon and clamp a hand over her mouth before she could utter any _more _shocking statements! In the end, he stayed where he was and glanced nervously at the Doctor.

Martha and Toshiko got up ready to deal with Rhiannon, as they were both very concerned about her current state of mind, let alone some of the things she was saying to the Doctor. The Time Lord sensed their intention to interfere and raised his hand, gesturing them back. He considered his words got him into this situation, it was up to him to fix it.

A high pitched thrum emanated from the TARDIS … _amusement? _The Doctor was the first to recover his composure. "You must be Rhiannon, Ianto's sister. I'm the Doctor and I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot here."

"Oh I don't _think _so, Doctor." Rhiannon retorted, locking her angry gaze with the Time Lord. "I reckon we _understand _each other quite well, don't you?"

"Look, your brother _is _important" the Doctor started, "I've come here to save him. He's important to the time lines and I _"

Rhiannon interrupted. "So that's it, then? He's important to the time lines? And if he wasn't? You wouldn't be here, would you Doctor? You're only here because Ianto is _important _to the Universe! Well … as long as you don't expect _this _stupid ape to fall down on her knees at your feet in gratitude, then I guess I can put with your _meddling _in human affairs!"

The Doctor's shoulders sagged. He sighed heavily. "Look, Rhiannon. I'm _sorry _for my thoughtless comments. I was wrong. I got carried away on a crest of emotion and basically spouted out statements that just showed that I was getting _too big_ for my trainers! Can we agree to a truce? _Please?_"

The Doctor's face was earnest in his apology and he held out a reconciliatory hand to Rhiannon. The Welshwoman moved her gaze down to his hand, staring at it. Then she gazed back up into his eyes, her own hand extended to meet his. They shook hands … briefly. Rhiannon's eyes held no forgiveness … but they did promise compromise.

Toshiko then moved to Rhiannon's side, looking anxiously up into her face. Rhiannon looked down at her and smile … a tired, anxious smile, but still a step closer to recovery from her brief breakdown.

"I should ring Johnny back", she said. "He's probably worried sick about me. I'm okay now. I'll tell him how I can't return home tonight. He'll kick up a fuss, but he'll do what he's told." She then turned and walked back to the spare room.

"I don't doubt that!" Martha muttered under her breath.

"Martha!" the Doctor said, turning back to face everyone. "I need you to ring the Brigadier! Now! I have to talk with him." Martha nodded and pulled out her phone. She was just about to key in his number, when the door bell rang.

"Damn! He's here." she exclaimed, jumping up to open it. The Doctor rolled his eyes in annoyance. Toshiko and Owen just stared in bewilderment, wondering who it was that Martha was obviously expecting.

A very handsome man, somewhere in his late thirties, entered the room with Martha. She turned to face everyone and announced, "This is Dr Aaron Matlock". Then she introduced the others to Dr Matlock, gesturing as she announced their names. "Aaron, this is the Doctor, Miss Toshiko Sato and Dr Owen Harper who are Torchwood and in the spare room ringing her husband is Rhiannon Davies, Ianto's sister."

Toshiko and Owen got to their feet and smiled at the stranger. The Doctor extended his hand to Dr Matlock, carefully assessing him. Dr Matlock took the proffered hand, returning the Doctor's compliment … and proceeded to assess him.

The Doctor grinned. "So. We now have a room with _four _doctors in it! You could almost call us a medical convention! No offence to you, Toshiko and Rhiannon." The awkward atmosphere dissipated with the Doctor's humorous remark and everyone relaxed.

Dr Matlock was all business as he turned to the Doctor. "Doctor. I'm coming with you when you go to get Ianto. That's why you're here, isn't it? Ianto Jones is my client even though I have yet to meet him. You need me with you because I believe this _ this _soft torture _perpetrated on Ianto's already fragile state of mind, could have pushed him to the edge. Possibly, over it. You will need me with you to help him."

The Doctor's eyebrows shot to the ceiling in surprise at Dr Matlock's bluntness. "Now look here, Dr Matlock, with all due _respect _to you and your good intentions, I'm afraid it is _not _going to be that easy attempting to _free _Ianto and Jack! I only want Martha coming with me as she is a UNIT doctor. And my TARDIS is _not _a taxi for you to hitch a ride in!"

Undeterred by the Doctor's blunt refusal, Dr Matlock gazed steadily at him and reiterated his point. "I believe I _informed _you that I was accompanying you to UNIT to assess my client. Whether you will it or not, doesn't alter the fact that I'm _coming _with you. Whether you believe it or not, I know for a fact that you are going to _need _my expertise when we recover Ianto Jones. In an extreme situation like this, _every _second counts! Now it just remains for you to tell me when we're leaving."

The Doctor's mouth gaped open in shock. _What is it about humans that makes them so confrontational? And stubborn? And lacking in respect for a Time Lord? _He shook his head, frowning as he spoke. "First Rhiannon and now _you._ What is this? '_Gang up _on the Doctor' day? Well, first things first. Martha was about to ring the Brigadier, head of UNIT. I'll talk to him and tell him what I want … an immediate _stop _to the barbaric torture they're subjecting Ianto Jones to. The Brigadier is a friend of mine, though I must admit, I'll _definitely _be pushing the boundaries of our friendship. Has to be done though. If you please, Martha?"

Martha pulled out her phone again and hit _speed dial 3. _The Doctor was first on her speed dial list, her mother was second and the Brigadier third. After a few seconds of ringing, the phone was picked up. "Brigadier Rochford speaking."

"Hello Brigadier, sir! It's Dr Martha Jones. I'm ringing about your new prisoner, Ianto Jones. The _Doctor_ is here and wants to speak to you. Hold the line please, sir." Pushing the phone quickly into the Doctor's hand to avoid her superior officer's protests, she sat back down on the settee. The strangled voice of the Brigadier could be heard in protest. "_Wait! _I'm not at liberty to discuss Ianto _"

"Hello Brigadier", the Doctor boomed in his ear, "It's me. I'm coming to see you about Ianto Jones, so I expect you to prepare for my arrival in five minutes. You will need to order the _soft torture _being perpetrated on Ianto Jones to be stopped _immediately. _I will be bringing with me, Dr Martha Jones as my Assistant and Dr Aaron Matlock, Ianto's psychologist, who will need one of your medical rooms to examine him. We'll _discuss _the matter of his release, as well as the release of Captain Jack Harkness, after Dr Matlock's examination. If I find Ianto in a _bad _state, Brigadier, I will assume responsibility for his care. I'll also go to London and pop into the Home Office. I'm sure the Secretary for the Home Office will be _very_ interested to see the supposed_ care _Ianto Jones has been given. While I'm in London, I'll take the opportunity to drop in at No. 10 Downing Street and let the Prime Minister give me _his _assessment of Ianto Jones, then I'll nip over to Buckingham Palace to see Her Majesty and let _her _see UNIT's interpretation of _care of a prisoner_ awaiting trial. Meanwhile, Martha will be busy contacting the local representative in London who deals with complaints concerning the _blatant disregard _of human rights under the Geneva Convention. _Then _she will contact the Shadow Proclamation and inform them that a person whose presence is _critical_ in a specific timeline where the very safety of the _Earth _is at stake, is at risk of being _executed! _I don't imagine they'll be very pleased about that, considering their sensitivity to the stability of the region. And Brigadier? You _know _me well enough to know that I don't make idle promises! So … I'll see you very soon!"

Ignoring the spluttering and choking sounds coming from the Brigadier, the Doctor promptly hung up on him. He turned to everyone and said with a grin, "Well, that's _that _sorted!"

Everyone, _except _Martha, was gaping in shock at the Doctor. Martha had been around the Doctor long enough to know what he was like. She'd come to realise that it was far less stressful for her if she just agreed with the Doctor straight away, no matter what he said, rather than try arguing with him.

"Ianto is _that _important, Doctor?" a soft voice asked. Everyone turned to see Rhiannon standing in the doorway, her tear-streaked face white; red-rimmed eyes wide with shock.

The Doctor answered her gravely. "Yes. He is. I can't explain _why_ to any of you. It could cause a change to occur and even a minor change could be _fatal_ for the Earth. What I will say is that at a predetermined time in the future when he is _most _needed, he will not even recognise the vital role he will play. And that's how it should be."

Rhiannon nodded. "So … you _do _care about my little brother, don't you? And not just because he's important to the Universe. You actually _care _about him." Her eyes softened.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. I do." Then he rubbed his hands together and looked around at the four people still _staring _at him and grinned.

"I'm sure the Hotel won't object to you three enjoying their hospitality while we're away. If you're not here when we get back, I'll assume you had to return to Torchwood before the lockdown lifts. I just want to say, I think you have all been _brilliant! _Even you Rhiannon! You're all _brilliant _and I think Jack and Ianto are very lucky to have people who care about them so much. Alright then. Martha? Dr Matlock? We're off now." He turned on his heels and marched over to the TARDIS.

Dr Matlock called out, "Just call me Aaron" and he stepped quickly to catch the Doctor up; his mind swimming with a mixture of excitement at travelling in the TARDIS, coupled with great trepidation at what kind of reception they would receive when they arrived.

Unflustered, Martha grabbed her bag, threw the hotel key at Owen and turned to follow Aaron, calling over her shoulder, "Just tell them I'm indisposed at the moment and lock up as you leave. Hand the key to Reception."

Then she disappeared inside the TARDIS and the door closed. Within five seconds, the TARDIS had disappeared from view. Rhiannon stood _gaping _… then shook herself. "How about we order some Room Service then?" she queried.

In a distant galaxy in the 37th century on Zargoria, a pleasure planet, a transmission was received from 21st century Earth. John recognised the signature. _Jack._ Intrigued as to why his former lover would be contacting him, especially after their last _disastrous _encounter with Gray where he only just managed to save Toshiko and Owen before Jack's brother could kill them, John flipped open his Vortex Manipulator and smiled fondly as a familiar face appeared in the hologram …

At the end of the transmission, John's body was stiff with _rage. _Stalking over to the sideboard, he grabbed a bottle of hyper vodka, pulled out the stopper with his teeth, then downed half the contents. Wiping his mouth, he did a quick inventory of his current weaponry on the various parts of his body, then strode over to his bedroom.

Poking his head around the doorway, he was just in time to see his current lover, Vlarozniac, open her eyes. Her third eye remained closed. "I've just got to pop out for awhile. Help an old friend out. Owe him a favour. Shan't be long, so go back to sleep, sweetie and I'll be back before you know it!" She nodded her sleepy, blue head at him, then tucked her tentacles back in under the covers.

John transported himself to the top of the mountain ridge outside his home. From there, he began working out how many times he would have to 'hop' through space and time before reaching the 23rd century on Earth, where he knew he could hitch a ride on the Rift to complete his journey.

He arrived on Earth in the United Federation States, to be greeted with the sight of the whole city in the midst of the largest celebration he had ever seen. Wondering whether he had a couple of hours to spare to hang out and enjoy himself a bit, he threaded his way through the jubilant crowd as they sang and cheered … seemingly at nothing in particular. He leaned against a closed doorway to watch the festivities, when a young man walked close to where he stood.

"What's the celebration for? I've never _seen _a whole city come so alive!" he asked the young man.

The handsome stranger stared at John as if he'd just grown two heads. "Where have _you _been? The whole _Earth _is celebrating!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"I've been off-planet for awhile. Just got back today" he answered nonchalantly.

"Well then, _lucky you! _For missing all the drama! We nearly all died! The whole _Earth! _Everyone and everything on the brink of annihilation! Until we were saved!"

John's brow furrowed in consternation. "What the hell are you talking about? What happened?" The young man was about to answer him, when a voice called out.

"Spikey! _Spikey! _Your missus wants you … _now! _Better get back over there, mate. She's not too happy with you."

Spikey turned to John apologetically, shrugging his shoulders and prepared to return to his wife. Then his eye caught something in the shop window opposite them.

He turned back to John and gestured over the road. "Go and have a look at the holo-screen over there. It's running the story of how a group of 21st century humans from Earth, helped save 23rd century Earth! Go and listen to it. They're starting the recording."

"Really?" queried John, his eyebrow quirked in disbelief. Spikey hurried off so John wandered over the road to the store window. He listened as the story of the salvation of the Earth had been accomplished with the help of 21st century humans from Earth.

Fascinated, he listened on. A group of renegades had time travelled back to 21st century Earth seeking the one thing they needed from that time, which no longer existed in this time. They completed their incredible mission with the help of a small group of people calling themselves … _Torchwood _… aided and abetted by an alien called _the Doctor. _

John's eyebrows shot to the top of his hairline and he read on avidly, amazed at what had transpired between Jack's team and the renegades. He shook his head in disbelief, laughing softly to himself. Then he noticed the date … this event was yet to happen in Jack's current time line … it was in the _near _future. John grinned madly, delighted at the news of what Jack and his team would be involved in. He could hardly wait to share it _

_Fuck! _John swore. _I can't tell them. Might stuff up the timelines if I do. Shit! The best piece of gossip I've had in awhile and I can't tell them. _

Then John stood stock still as his brain suddenly engaged into the correct gear. _All _of Jack's current team had been named in that report. Not _one _of them was missing. _That means … shit … that means I can't fulfil the task Jack is asking of me. Fuck! I can't! I can't do it! What the hell am I going to do now? I'll send him a message. No! He's incarcerated in a monitored cell. Wonder how he managed to send me that message? I'll have to carry on to Earth. See what else I can do. But I can't do what he asked of me … I hope he understands … eventually. _

Scowling to himself and continuing a stream of curses and oaths under his breath, John headed out towards the industrial area of the city, hoping to find a quiet space where he could continue on his journey. All thoughts of joining the celebrations had fled from his mind. He was stone cold sober and anxious to leave the jubilation behind him.

Unbelievably, he managed to find an isolated spot behind some abandoned warehouses. He was about to key in the co-ordinates for the Rift, when a sudden thought struck him. His eyes gleamed with dark delight as he realised he had _one _option open to him.

_I might not be able to follow your instructions to the letter Jacky, but I can make an appropriate amendment. I won't be able to make your 'problem' disappear, but I can make your 'problem' uncomfortable … very uncomfortable. Poetic justice if you ask me … Jacky boy! I'm on my way!_

He smirked and swiftly keyed in the required co-ordinates, disappearing in a flash of white light.

The Brigadier gaped at the phone, disbelief on his face! _The Doctor … coming here! Shit! _Rising quickly from his desk, he strode over to his door, flung it open and yelled at his subordinate. "Get the _hell _in here, Major Brentwood! Now!" Then he stormed back to his desk and picking up the phone, savagely keyed in the extension to the T-Block Prison Cells.

The Major stepped smartly into the office, carefully closing the door behind him as he saw the Brigadier pick up the phone. He slipped quietly into the chair opposite the Brigadier, noting the redness in the older man's cheeks. He could _feel _the heat from the Brigadier's anger radiating out from him.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind began to blow in the Brigadier's office and the Major startled in his chair. Papers on the Brigadier's desk began to fly in the air and the Major tried, in vain, to catch them.

The Brigadier merely grunted as he glanced up briefly, then muttered curses as the phone kept ringing and ringing. _Where the hell is that damn Colonel? What the hell is going on down there? _Furious beyond words, the Brigadier slammed the phone down on its cradle.

As he looked up, the familiar sight of the TARDIS began to materialise in the corner of his office. The Major was standing rigid with shock, mouth agape and eyes popping out of his head.

"Oh sit down, Major!" the Brigadier growled at him, "It's just the Doctor! No need to faint!" Then he stood up and walked around his desk, choosing to lean back on it, arms folded in a nonchalant manner. This was going to be a long … long … _long _day!


	44. Chapter 44

_**Author's Note: **__My apologies for the late update. Work has been a nightmare and I've ended up working long, hard days and have been too tired to work on my stories when I came home at night. But the weekend is here and another chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it. _

**Chapter 44**

Colonel Lyndhurst, Major Davies and Captain Jennings stood around the medical cot where Ianto lay with his face frozen in a blank expression; eyes automatically blinking every four seconds … on the dot. Equipment buzzed and clicked around him as monitors tracked all his vitals. Below normal. Everything about Ianto had slowed down, as if he was a living statue … but no-one was home.

The medics around him began another round of administering stimuli to trigger his reflexes. No response. He wouldn't respond … _couldn't_ respond to any stimulus; whether it was a feather touch to the soles of his feet; a naked flame held to his wrist; or a long, sharp needle stabbed into his thigh. No reaction at all.

One medic raised the prisoner's left arm at a 45% degree angle to his body, and then removed his hand. The arm stayed there … perfectly still. Another medic raised the prisoner's left leg at precisely the same angle. It also stayed there … perfectly still. The medical staff knew this would happen. The prisoner's body had become completely malleable. They could twist and contort his limbs into knots and his body would stay that way … locked in place. The Chief Medical officer returned the prisoner's limbs back to their positions down on the cot.

The frustrated medics scowled when their backs were turned to their commanding officer. They all _knew _that they couldn't bring the prisoner out of the catatonic state he was in using the stimuli they had at their disposal. In this case, it was likely there were deep-set psychological factors involved. Physical stimuli were not appropriate nor would this treatment be effective. They were merely humoring their commanding officer by running a battery of tests they knew would be completely ineffective.

Colonel Lyndhurst walked up to Major Simmons, the Chief Medical Officer and yelled in his face, "What the hell is _wrong _with him and why can't you get him _out _of that zombie state!" The medic suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the angry Colonel. He took a deep breath, then calmly and slowly, as if he were talking to a child, began to explain to the Colonel _precisely_ what was wrong with the man lying prone on the bed.

"Prisoner T-7943210 is simply _unable _to respond to any stimuli we have applied to him. He is suffering from a psychological _slash _mental condition known as _catatona, _exhibited here in one of its extreme forms. Severe depression, which could well be a pattern in his life, _exacerbated _by the torture, is probably the reason he is in this condition. After what Major Davies told us of his observation of the prisoner in the Recovery Room, I think it's fair to assume that some deeply traumatic event in his past has been forced to the surface of his consciousness. It is _this _event, which indications point to being unresolved in his life, that has tipped him over the edge into the catatonic state you see before you. Without a doubt, it is the _trauma _brought on by the torture, that has forced the prisoner to mentally and emotionally, _retreat _into himself. He has regressed further and further back in his mind until he has encountered _that_ event. Caught between two unacceptable forms of reality, the prisoner's defence mechanisms have stepped in and, simply put, _shut down_ his mind. He cannot face either alternatives; the torture or the suppressed memory."

"Alright, so you're saying you _know _what's wrong with him" the Colonel said in a tight voice. "What I _need _you to do is to _get him out of it! Now_!" The temperature in the room began to rise as rapidly as the high colour in the Colonel's cheeks. The UNIT personnel all recognised their commanding officer was losing his temper … which did not bode well for them.

Major Simmons knew better than most that he and his staff were now skating on thin ice. But that didn't alter the fact that _none _of them were sufficiently trained or experienced enough, to practice psychology on a man suffering from a severe psychological and mental breakdown. It would be like placing sticking plasters on a gaping, gunshot wound; they would at best, be floundering around in the dark.

The Chief Medic squared his shoulders and looking his commanding officer square in the face declared in a strong voice, "There is absolutely _nothing _we can do to bring him out of this state. Short of his body's defence mechanisms _releasing_ him, he is beyond our ability to reach through and bring him out of it. It is highly likely that he has a mental disorder such as bipolar or schizophrenia. You will need to call in the services of a specialist. That being said, the timeframe you have given us is completely _unworkable _in this scenario, even for an expert. No-one can guarantee when the prisoner will come out of his catatonic state."

Silence filled the room. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. None of the other UNIT staff dared a glance at their commanding officer. They _felt _his roiling anger rising in him. They all just waited for the eruption.

Loud knocks sounded on the locked door. All heads turned to stare in shock and disbelief. The Chief Medic wondered which _green _young soldier was stupid enough to disobey an order from the Colonel _not _to be disturbed under any circumstances. Whoever it was would face the full wrath of their commanding officer.

Captain Jennings moved quickly to the door and flung it open; ready to tear a strip out of the young soldier he expected to find waiting outside. Before he could open his mouth to roar at the soldier, the young private spoke quickly, out of breath. "It's the Brigadier on the line. He wants to speak to Colonel Lyndhurst. _Immediately._"

The high colour in the Colonel's face drained away. The medics and junior officers moved quickly out of his way, clearing a path for him. They saluted him as he strode swiftly out of the room, barking an order at Major Simmons over his shoulder, "Do _something _to get the prisoner out of it! Drug him, shock him … _anything_. And that's an order!"

The men all watched their commanding officer leave; releasing the collective breath they were holding. Major Davies' face was twisted into an angry scowl; Captain Jennings was glaring down at the prisoner; and Major Simmons waved his medics away from the cot. He had meant what he said … there was _nothing _they could do.

The young private trailed in the Colonel's wake, looking more like a gangly pup who's trying to keep up with his owner's fast trot, than a professional soldier. They arrived back at the checkpoint. The phone was off the hook and the Colonel reached for it.

"Colonel Lyndhurst reporting,_ Sir_!"

"Where the _hell _is Prisoner T-7943210?" shouted the Brigadier down the line. "I'm down in T-Block and his cell is empty! No-one could tell me where _you _were or where _he _was. I've spent _six minutes _ringing around trying to find you! It's sheer luck that I finally located you in the medical wing. Your adjutant had no idea where you were or what was going on. Explain to me _now _before I arrive up there!"

The Colonel gulped, waving the annoying private away. The young man scurried out of the room, head hung down and tail between his legs.

The Colonel said, "I'm sorry Brigadier, that you were inconvenienced trying to find me. A situation came up that demanded my immediate attention. I had to attend to it."

"That's _not _what I asked!" the Brigadier growled, "_Where_ is Prisoner T-7943210 and _what _situation came up to drag you away from your post and go to the medical ward?"

The Colonel slumped in the chair. "It's Prisoner T-7943210. We had to stop Phase Three, Sir and relocate him immediately down to the medical wing for assessment … and treatment."

Worry coloured the Brigadier's tone. "What's happened to him?"

The Colonel replied, "He's slipped into a catatonic state. The medics are working hard to bring him out of it. It wasn't so much the torture, according to Major Simmons, the Chief Medic. He believes it has to do with a past trauma in the prisoner's life. Major Simmons would be better equipped to explain it to you in detail."

There was a long pause … followed by a string of invective. Then silence as the Brigadier hung up. Colonel Lyndhurst sat slumped in the chair, staring at the wall. He had planned to have this situation sorted out before the Brigadier found out. But now … it was too late. He cursed himself for not heeding Major Davies' warning to him about the state of the prisoner after Phase Two had been completed; he cursed himself for not monitoring the situation as closely as he should have; he cursed the Brigadier for choosing to get involved _now _with matters he normally trusted into his hands.

He needed a few moments to catch his breath. Everything had happened so fast … _changed _so fast. He had to prepare for the Brigadier's appearance … it would _not _be pleasant. Regaining some of his lost composure, Colonel Lyndhurst prepared a mental speech he would give to the Brigadier, which cast the blame for this fiasco on his subordinates.

He let out a long sigh as he rose slowly from the chair. Then he turned and walked briskly out of the checkpoint and back down the corridor to where Prisoner T-7943210 was being attended to. The Brigadier would be up in a few minutes and he needed to talk to the junior officers before he arrived.

The Rift opened suddenly and before he could gather his wits, it had spat him out onto the cold, hard concrete. John lifted himself gingerly off the pavement, shaking his head and trying to get his bearings. Cardiff city, a side street with an unpronounceable name. Soft curses muttered under his breath, helped distract him from the pain of being unceremoniously dumped out of the Rift.

John made his way to the main street of Cardiff and oriented himself. He had gathered from the Jack's _strange _transmission that he was a prisoner of something called _Unit. _And he needed to locate the _traitor. _He kept in mind that he couldn't _dispose _of the Torchwood team member as Jack had implied … his detour to the 23rd century had seen to that! But he _would _bring suffering down upon her. It wouldn't be the physical pain he would mete out to Gwen that would be horrifying for her; it was how he planned to twist her mind inside out, before restoring it. _That _will be what stays with the pretty Welshwoman for the rest of her life. John smiled as his hand patted his pocket where the alien mind probe lay.

Moving smartly along the street, ignoring the puzzled glances from people passing by that his attire was attracting, John searched for a cyber café. Her surname was now Cooper-Williams so she obviously married her boyfriend Rhys. That's what the Report from the 23rd century listed her as, _Gwen Cooper-Williams. _Shouldn't be _too _many of those in the online directory.

It took him twenty minutes before he found what he was looking for. Going through the cyber café door, he suddenly realized he didn't have any currency on him. _Damn! Hmmmm. Pretty young thing on the counter … guess I'll have to charm my way to a console. _

Raking his hands quickly through his hair, John sauntered up to the counter and gave the attractive, blonde haired young girl behind it, a flirtatious wink. Smiling as her cheeks coloured prettily, John struck up a conversation with her.

"Hello gorgeous! What's a stunning girl like you doing behind the counter of a cyber café? You should be knocking the socks off everyone, gliding down the runways of Milan!"

"Earning an honest living. Besides, I'm not what they want for a model. I'm the wrong shape."

John's eyes ran up and down her slim figure appreciatively. "From where I'm standing, honey, you look _absolutely _the right shape! If the modeling world can't appreciate that, then it's _their _loss!"

"Anyway … how can I help you?"

"Well … I wanted to jump on one of your consoles over there because mine has broken down, but you know what? I left my damned wallet at home and I'm a long way from home … a very _long _way from home! Do you think you could help me out in this awkward situation? _Please?_"

The young girl glanced nervously up towards the CCTV. "I'd be happy to help you out, but I don't think that's going to be possible, under the circumstances."

John caught her glance, and then smiled at her. "I understand, Miss." He turned towards the camera smiling, then flipping open his Vortex Manipulator, hit a few buttons disabling the CCTV.

Grinning back at the young girl he said, "Looks like I've solved that problem for you. Which can be easily fixed when I've finished. So … are you going to let me use one of those consoles of yours, honey?"

The young girl blushed, her eyes wide with shock … and appreciation of the handsome man in front of her. She lowered her eyes, long black lashes fluttering on her cheeks, then opened them wide. A smile lit up her face.

"Well … I'm sure I can accommodate you. That is … if you'd be happy to join me for coffee afterwards? I can take my break then."

John's eyes widened in shock. _Well, well, well! Little Miss Innocent is hitting on me. Things are looking up. Looks like I'm set for a bit of pleasure on the side from this mission._

He smiled back at her. "It would be my pleasure. My name is Captain John Hart. And you are?"

"Ariana. Ariana Morgan."

"Well, Ariana. Lovely name for a lovely lady! If you'd be so kind as to show me to a console, I can quickly sort out my business and then you can take your break."

"Of course, Captain Hart. My pleasure. Please follow me."

"It's John. Just call me John."

After leaving him seated at the console, Rachel returned to the counter. With the CCTV knocked out and only a couple of customers at the consoles, she sat down and began flicking through a magazine, casting the occasional appreciative glance in the handsome Captain's direction.

John worked quickly gathering the information he needed by cross-referencing Gwen's name with her husband's name. Their address and phone number came up. Then a thought struck him. _Maybe she's on Facebook. Seems like the kind of person who would have that kind of account. Not like the shy Miss Sato. Bet she doesn't have an account. _

Quickly accessing Facebook, a fascinating website he had discovered the last time he was in Cardiff, John found no trace of an account under her name. So he tried to find an account under Rhys' name. _Bingo! Let's see what's been going on in your lives. Hmmmm …. _

Twenty minutes later, John sat back in his seat, shaking his head with shock at all he had read on Rhys' account … and Rhiannon's account. He read the emails Gwen had written to Jack; his responses to them; Gwen's email to Ianto; Gwen's last email to Jack and Rhys' email to Gwen … as well as a number of accounts from former police colleagues about her various liaisons while serving with Cardiff Central. This had given him a whole lot more information than Jack had been able to give him in his short transmission.

_Mrs Gwen Cooper-Williams. You really have been a bad, bad girl. Guess it's up to me to teach you a lesson. Not that I have to worry about Rhys breathing down my neck. Reckon I'll be doing him a favour! Pity I can't teach you a permanent lesson … but time lines need to remain intact. Damn! Guess I'd better get on to it quickly then. A lot of people are baying for your blood, Gwen, especially your team mates! I already know exactly what Jack thinks of you. You stupid woman! Jack is every bit as dangerous as me. You really crossed the wrong man! Wonder how the hell he sorts it out so that you're back with them all in Torchwood. I hope it's not his cock that decides the matter. You don't _deserve _that pleasure … you don't deserve Rhys! Coming on to Jack while on your honeymoon with Rhys? Tacky, Gwen, really tacky. Threatening Jack with imprisonment and the loss of his Eye-Candy? Big mistake, Gwen, really BIG mistake! _

Shutting down the console, John reflected on the problem at hand. Gwen was still in Spain, by the sounds of Rhys' email. With Rhys walking out on her, he wondered when she would return to Wales … where she would go. From Rhys' comments on his Wall, it didn't sound like she'd be welcome back at his flat.

Lost in thought, he got up from his seat and started to head towards the door. A voice called out to him.

"_Hey! _I thought we had a deal! A coffee date? Remember? Not to mention the fact that you promised to get the CCTV working!"

John turned around in shock. Ariana had stepped out from behind the counter and was now glaring at him. _Oh, shit! How could I forget a lovely lady like you? _

Apologising profusely to Ariana, he strolled back over to her, opened his Vortex Manipulator and fixed the CCTV. He then offered her a courtly bow and asked in a polite voice, "Would you do me the honour of joining me for coffee? Is it your break now?"

Ariana smiled up at him. "Yes it is. And I'd be pleased to accept your kind offer. I'll just get Nerys to cover for me. She's out the back. Just wait a minute. _Don't _run away!"

John smiled at her. He had no intention of running away from this delightful young lady who was taking _him _on a date. Besides, he had high hopes that he wouldn't be spending the evening alone. He waited by the counter. Ariana came out from the back with an older woman in tow.

Gallantly offering her his arm as she approached, John escorted Ariana out of the premises, leaving Nerys standing behind the counter casting a wistful gaze at the couple.

Owen, Toshiko and Rhiannon sat in Martha's suite enjoying a lovely lunch of smoked salmon, sushi, green salads, ham and cheese potato bake and buttered rolls, with a platter of fresh fruit to finish. A delicate white wine in an ice-packed silver bucket accompanied the meal.

All four of them were relieved after the Doctor's visit. They marvelled at how he had taken control of the situation and moved quickly to set in motion the release of Ianto and Jack from UNIT's control. They knew that they would soon be free from UNIT's control back at the Hub so they all agreed to return to Torchwood after their meal, in advance of the time lock's deadline.

"I tried to explain the whole situation to Johnny but it's just been too much information for him to take in", Rhiannon lamented. Owen and Toshiko chose not to comment on that.

"I'm torn between wanting to stay here and see my brother, but knowing that we have to return to the Hub before the time lock lifts. This has all been a bit much for me! Don't know how you can all live through these crazy, out-of-control life and death situations that you face, day in, day out, without going _mad!_"

Owen replied, "We feel the same way, Rhiannon. But the Doctor will probably get things moving quickly and once Jack and Ianto are released, he'll insist that UNIT's control of Torchwood be returned us. We have to go back in the event that the orders come through early. And we're _not _really in such crazy situations all the time. You've just caught us at one of our bad times."

"I'd say it was a bit more than just _bad_, Owen" Rhiannon retorted. "It's bloody diabolical and I hope heads will start _rolling. _Starting with that _bitch, _Gwen Cooper-Williams! I'd _personally_ be happy to swing the bloody axe!"

Owen stared in shock at Rhiannon. _Yeah … I can see you all decked out like a Celtic Queen, axe in one hand, reins from the horses drawing your chariot in the other, screaming blue murder to your enemies. Yeah … I can see that happening if you were given the chance. _

Toshiko winced. "I understand how you feel, Rhiannon, and I can't say I blame you. But the Doctor is not a vengeful person. I can't see him allowing harm to come to Gwen. There will be _consequences _and we've already told you that Jack has promised she'll be made to leave Torchwood. And she will be retconned. But if the Doctor is orchestrating the rescue of Ianto and Jack, as well as the restoration of Torchwood back to our control, I can't see him agreeing to stronger measures being taken against Gwen. We all heard his reaction to what's happening to Ianto. He's _unlikely _to sanction the use of physical violence against her. Besides, after I sent Rhys those emails, he text me to say that he had just left Gwen back at the hotel and he was at the airport waiting for the next flight back to Cardiff. Gwen's marriage is _over, _her reputation is _ruined, _and I doubt anyone will lift a finger to help her. Rhys has posted all those emails between Gwen and Jack on Facebook! She won't be able to hold her head up in Cardiff again. Gwen Cooper-Williams has lost all credibility in the wider community. _That _punishment will be far more damaging to a woman like Gwen, than anything else!"

Owen grinned. "You know, Tosh, I think you might be right. Having Gwen face the consequences of _all _her actions, with the wider community knowing how faithless and treacherous she is, will be a _worse _punishment than anything UNIT could devise. Her marriage is screwed_, _her reputation is shot to pieces and her career with Torchwood is over! Not to mention Jack's _hatred _for what she did to Ianto! Her life is _over … _without anyone having to lift a finger against her!"

Rhiannon was thoughtful. She remembered how she had arranged through Johnny for David to circulate the news of Gwen's liaisons in the Police Force. He had posted them on Facebook, circulated them on Twitter, and compiled a video from stills of CCTV footage when Gwen was a police officer. It was then posted on YouTube accompanied by the Britney Spears song, '_Oops I Did it Again' _and the compilation of photos showed Gwen with her fellow officers, with crude captions flashed across each one. She grinned and slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"Want to see an interesting video on YouTube about Gwen?" Rhiannon asked her companions, an evil smirk on her face. Owen returned her smirk, nodding his head vigorously. Toshiko sighed, then nodded in agreement. They watched it; Rhiannon singing along with the video, Toshiko giggling like a school girl and Owen roaring with laughter. When it was over, Rhiannon grinned at them. "Compliments of my talented son, David! Good, isn't he?" Toshiko and Owen readily agreed, unable to keep the smirks off their faces.

"You know, Rhiannon", Toshiko said thoughtfully, "Your son is _very _talented for a boy his age. I think he'll have a great future with skills like that. Production work for music videos or something similar in the film industry."

They finished their meal with the wine a lot more positively than they had felt when they first arrived to meet Martha. They prepared to leave. After Martha had left, Toshiko realised that her instructions to _'Just tell them I'm indisposed at the moment and lock up as you leave. Hand the key to Reception_' would not work when she returned with the Doctor, Jack and Ianto back to her suite. They would all be locked inside with the key down at Reception.

Toshiko realised she would have to leave the door locked, place the key in her bedroom and leave a note explaining what she had done. Grabbing notepaper and a pen from her purse, Toshiko scribbled out the note and placed it on the table, then moving to the main bedroom, she placed the key in the top drawer of the dresser. They left Martha's suite and headed down to Reception, to give their compliments to the Chef for the fine meal they had enjoyed.

Colonel Lyndhurst burst into the medical room where Ianto lay and stopped dead in his tracks. Turning to glare at him was the Brigadier and three civilians; a thin man in a long, brown trench coat; a woman and another man bent over Ianto's prone form, with Major Davies and Major Simmons standing by their sides. The rest of the UNIT personnel he had left in the room were gone. _What the fuck? How did he beat me back here? He never came through the checkpoint! And who the hell are those civilians? And is that … is that a _Police box_ in the corner of the room? How the hell did that get here? _

"Colonel Lyndhurst!" the Brigadier snarled at his subordinate, "So _good_ of you to join us. Did you forget your way back to this room? In much the same way, you appear to have _forgotten _basic protocol?"

The Colonel rushed to stand in front of the Brigadier and immediately snapped to attention saluting his commanding officer. "Colonel Lyndhurst, Sir, reporting!"

"I'm glad your memory is _returning_ to you, Colonel. Perhaps _you _have need of this medical facility for temporary loss of your mental faculties", the Brigadier replied in a deceptively soft tone, returning the salute. The Colonel reddened at the blatant insult … in front of his subordinates _and _civilians. Then his eyes widened as he realised who the female civilian was … a UNIT doctor in civvies. Her name escaped him for the moment.

The two Majors struggled to contain their mirth at their Colonel's discomfiture. It wasn't _every_ day they got to see their commanding officer squirming beneath the Brigadier's displeasure … this would provide a _fascinating_ addition to the gossip in the mess hall, though the highlight would _definitely_ be the presence of their esteemed visitor … the Doctor!

The Doctor turned in disgust from the Colonel and stalked over to stand by Martha, talking quietly to her and the other civilian. The two Majors were then included in their discussion.

"Colonel Lyndhurst", the Brigadier said. "I want a _private _word with you. Step outside a moment with me." He then turned and moved towards the doorway, with the Colonel scurrying to keep up with him.

When they reached the corridor, the Colonel turned back and shut the door firmly behind him, then snapped back to attention. The Brigadier looked at his subordinate, knowing that the man had made errors in judgement in this sorry fiasco … but so had he.

He spoke in a steady tone. "Colonel Lyndhurst. I am concerned at the irregularities that have come to my attention surrounding the treatment of Prisoner T-7943210, Mr Ianto Jones. We will deal with that later. For now, I'm relieving you of the care of this prisoner as he is to be released from UNIT's custody. The civilian you saw standing with me is none other than the Doctor … yes, _the __Doctor_. He is taking over the care of Mr Jones."

The Brigadier waited for the Colonel to regain his composure. It took longer than he expected … his subordinate's eyes were _still _bulging in his reddened face. A fleeting thought crossed the Brigadier's mind. _It might be a good idea for me to arrange a full medical examination for the Colonel. I wouldn't be surprised to learn that he has a heart condition … perhaps he will need reassignment to a less stressful environment._

The Brigadier carried on. "I expect you to carry on with your normal duties concerning the rest of the prisoners, though I think it best to suspendany further _procedures _while the Doctor is present at UNIT. He has an aversion to the methods we employ to gain a prisoner's co-operation … or to mete out justice. I've learned that _upsetting _him is not wise. He _is _a Time Lord, after all."

"Yes Sir!", the Colonel responded. "_Immediately_, Sir!" He still hadn't recovered from the shock of learning that _the Doctor _was here … in the next room! He wished fervently that his meeting with the amazing alien had been different … more positive.

The Brigadier continued. "Before we leave, I will release Captain Jack Harkness into the Doctor's care, then order UNIT personnel to stand down from control of Torchwood. We will be visiting their facility in Cardiff where I will oversee the handover of control of Torchwood back to their leader. As you are aware, the prisoner was commended to our care by the Home Secretary, with the approval of the Prime Minister _and _Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elizabeth. The Doctor and I are going to pay all three of them a visit to explain _why _he has intervened. The Home Secretary himself, _approved _the application of 'soft torture' for Mr Jones, therefore the Doctor will _demand_ an explanation as to _why _he sanctioned this treatment of a prisoner, whose crime had already been effectively resolved. In my absence, Colonel Rathbone will take over temporary command of UNIT. Do you have any questions?"

Disbelief and shock warred on the Colonel's face. "Can he _do _that, Sir?"

The Brigadier chuckled and a rare smile appeared on his face. "Oh yes, Colonel, he most certainly _can! _And I look forward with pleasure, to stand by the Doctor's side and watch him _steam roll _over people of higher status than myself. I believe the experience will be … very_ educational!_"

The Colonel smiled back at his commanding officer, wishing he could be a fly on the wall during those visitations.

"Colonel Lyndhurst", the Brigadier said more seriously. "I will _deal _with the irregularities in the discharge of your duties surrounding Mr Jones, upon my return to UNIT. As I _ordered _your subordinates to provide a full and thorough explanation of the events surrounding Mr Jones' treatment, you can be assured that I am in full possession of the facts. I expect you to provide me with a full explanation in your report. And Colonel Lyndhurst? I do _not _expect to hear of any retaliatory actions taken by yourself, against your subordinates! Are we clear on this?"

The Colonel stiffened. "Yes, Sir! Understood, Sir!" His demeanor visibly sagged beneath his military stance.

The Brigadier looked thoughtfully at his subordinate. "Colonel Lyndhurst. Let me be frank. You _screwed up_ … but so did I. I failed to adequately oversee the care of a prisoner handed to me by the highest authorities in Britain. In the eyes of the Doctor, those higher authorities _also_ screwed up … and he will let his _displeasure_ be known to them all. Though I hope he approaches the Queen with a bit more delicacy than he will mete out to the Home Secretary and the Prime Minister. Now Colonel, pull yourself together! You're an officer in UNIT. We're going back in there where you and your subordinates will assist the Doctor and his companions, to place Mr Jones into the TARDIS … that blue Police Box in the corner of the room. His spaceship. Speaking of companions, I think it pertinent to inform you that Dr Martha Jones, one of our doctors, was a former Companion to the Doctor. He was the man who referred her to me for placement in UNIT when she had finished travelling time and space with the Doctor. That's why she's assisting him with Mr Jones."

The Colonel nodded in understanding. This day had been _full _of surprises … the greatest of which was his commanding officer's frank admissions to him. Relief lightened his features as he realized he had been privileged to see a more _human _side of the Brigadier.

The Colonel moved towards the door, placing his hand on it. Then he turned quickly to face the Colonel. "I won't actually introduce you to the Doctor. He's _very _displeased with how you handled this situation. Best to just assist him without comment."

Colonel Lyndhurst nodded. Disappointment shone out of his eyes, but he held himself together and stepped briskly at the Brigadier's side, back into the room. Everyone turned to look at them. The Brigadier moved quickly to the Doctor's side, the Colonel trailing behind him and spoke. "My officers will assist you in placing Mr Jones into your TARDIS." The Doctor nodded in agreement, then turned and glared at the Colonel ... who met his gaze with deep regret shining out of his eyes.

"Alright then, Brigadier" the Doctor replied, "Let's get him moved and we'll be on our way." The two Majors jumped to release the constraints holding the stretcher in place on the gurney, then gently lifted it up. Led by the Doctor and the Brigadier, and guided by the Colonel's gestures, they carried him carefully into the TARDIS, followed by Dr Matlock and Dr Jones.

Audible gasps from the UNIT personnel were expressed. More than one officer exclaimed in shock, _"_It's _bigger _on the inside!" The TARDIS hummed her appreciation. Then Colonel Lyndhurst, Major Davies and Major Simmons saluted the Brigadier, nodded in acknowledgement to the Doctor and his companions, and took their leave of the alien spaceship.

Stepping back, they watched in awe-struck wonder as the TARDIS' voice rose to a steady _thrum_, then slowly began to disappear before their eyes. The fact that the small whirlwind She had generated with her exit, knocked trays and medical instruments onto the floor of the medical bay, escaped the mens' notice. Their minds were still caught up in the knowledge that _they _had been privileged to meet _the Doctor _and see inside _the TARDIS. _Whatever consequences the Brigadier meted out to them upon his return to UNIT, for their respective actions in the care of the Torchwood prisoner, they would meet with fortitude. This day would _long _be remembered as the day they met _the Doctor _...


	45. Chapter 45

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__This is primarily to let you know that I will be suspending updating my fan fiction stories for a short time. My country, New Zealand, has been rocked by a devastating earthquake in our beloved city of Christchurch in the South Island, which is suffering even more than it did in the first devastating earthquake in September 2010. _

_Many people like myself, are public servants or ordinary citizens who will place ourselves on standby to help wherever, however we may in this disaster. Please understand that we are a nation in mourning who had barely recovered from the first Earthquake in Christchurch last year, before we were overwhelmed by a tragic mining disaster. _

_I take this opportunity to THANK all of you who have taken the time and trouble to read my stories, THANK all of you who have taken the time and trouble to review. I promise to continue on with them soon as they are very much an important part of me now. _

_THANK YOU FOR READING THIS … PLEASE REMEMBER US IN YOUR THOUGHTS AND PRAYERS._

_Arohanui_

_Stormreaver001_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you all for your kind messages concerning the tragedy that afflicted our country. My fellow Kiwis and I appreciate the tremendous support we have received from all over the world. And we join with you all in offering support to Japan who has been cruelly afflicted with their own terrible disaster. _

_A note here that I have changed my email address to so feel free to email me at my new account. Now that I am coping and in a better space, I will be updating both this story and 'When Angels Sigh at Christmas' more regularly. In addition, I also have drafted six chapters to the sequel of this story which is tentatively named 'The Rescue Mission'. However, I intend to finish this story before starting to post the Sequel chapters … obviously. _

_And now, on with the story … _

**Chapter 45 **

Gwen's rage had cooled to a hard, calculated resolution … _everyone _would suffer because of the tatters her life was in. Ianto was already paying the price for his _presumption_ in thinking he was better for Jack than her; Jack was paying the price for his _rejection _of the fantastic love he could have had with her.

There only remained four others who would receive the _punishment _they so richly deserved for their part in tearing her life apart; Owen, Toshiko, Rhiannon … and _Rhys. _She had recognised the name of Rhiannon's son on that _hideous _video he had posted on YouTube. She had forced herself to read _every _barbed comment and poisonous remarks that had appeared on line … including Rhys' _ultimate _betrayal of posting her and Jack's private correspondence. That had the stink of Toshiko behind it.

After the terrible ordeal Gwen put herself through reading all the _lies _that had been posted about her online, she was careful to save it all for future reference. She would _not_ allow herself to forget anyone who had participated in the _smear campaign _against her … nor would she forget the few, brave souls who _valiantly _went against the tide of hate directed at her. There would be _retribution _… there would be _rewards. _She had _lost _everything … what more did she have to lose?

Gwen had been forced to close every one of her online Facebook, Twitter and Chat room accounts and open new ones under different aliases to keep the hounds of hell at bay. Only the loyal few who had defended her, were given her new contact details.

She sat in her hotel room, so grateful that Andy Davidson had rung and offered her temporary accommodation when he realised her marriage was over. She would need his help getting her personal belongings from Rhys' flat. Andy was so _staunch_ in his belief of her innocence; so kind and naïve; still so much in love with her … poor, stupid Andy … she could use this to great advantage.

Gwen's bags were packed and down at Reception and she was waiting for the call from them to come down for her taxi to the airport. Gwen smirked with glee at what she planned to do at the airport. Clean out Rhys' bank accounts; their joint cheque and savings accounts and his personal savings account. Her flight home was already paid for, just as Rhys' flight had been … part of the honeymoon package. It hadn't taken much for Gwen to change the day and time for her flight back to Cardiff.

She went over her plans in her head when she reached the airport. First, empty the bank accounts and open a new account. Second, ring Andy to pick her up from the airport. Third, ring her parents and tell them that Rhys had been unfaithful and lied to cover it up and ask them to spread that to relatives and friends because she was too distraught.

No-one trampled Gwen Cooper into the ground without her rising up again; stronger, fiercer, more determined to forge a completely _new _life for herself. Gwen Cooper would reinvent herself into a vibrant, dynamic and compelling woman. Her own boss. Her own identity with male lovers hanging on her every whim; waiting by the phone for Gwen to favour them with her attention.

The only pang of regret she had was leaving behind that damn _gorgeous _Captain of hers, Jack _bloody _Harkness. But he would be imprisoned for too long for her to wait. He would still be _gorgeous _when he was released but she … well, no amount of plastic surgery would pull back enough years for her to catch his eye. She sighed deeply. _Oh Jack, you fool! We would have been brilliant together, bloody brilliant! I would have been so fantastic for you_ …_ in your bed, in your heart, in your life. You would never have had to roam looking for satisfying or inventive sex because you would have been with me … a sex goddess! Oh Jack, the_ _lost opportunities … I'll bet you dream of me, even now ….. _

The harsh ringing of the phone pulled her out of her pleasant revelry. Jumping up she grabbed the receiver in time to hear a pleasant, Spanish voice say, "Mrs Cooper-Williams, your taxi is here." Grinning from ear to ear, she picked up her handbag and with one last look at the stunning view of a glorious sunset, she went out the door and headed for the lifts. _Everything will be just fine. I'll clean out the accounts and open a new one. Should be quite a tidy sum. Maybe I'll take off for awhile since this bloody honeymoon has been ruined. Wait til the heat dies down, then plead temporary insanity. Might even be able to blame it on something in the water here. Hmmmmm. Perhaps not. I'll sort it all out. One step at a time. In the meantime, a new and bright future beckons ….._

Toshiko, Rhiannon and Owen moved carefully back through the secret tunnel winding it's way to the main Archives. If Toshiko hadn't left an alien scanner hidden at the entrance, they would never have found their way here. The route they had to take lit up like a neon road map on the scanner, twisting and turning through tunnels criss-crossed with intersections. They _really _needed that map otherwise they would have been lost.

Rhiannon had _not _been impressed with Owen's comment _"_A person could wander around these tunnels lost, never finding their way out, until they slowly and painfully died of starvation_". _He could be a real joy germ when he put his mind to it. She wondered how such a sweet person like Toshiko could _be _with such a caustic, arrogant, _moaning _young Cockney! She wondered if it was just an act. Perhaps he was insecure.

It felt like they would never find their way back to Rhiannon. She was still worried about Ianto and hoped the Doctor had been as good as his word and rescued her brother. Rhiannon couldn't dwell on that too much despite her normally strong, positive nature. This was all too much … just too much. It felt like she had suddenly been transported into a horror movie with people she knew, sharing it with her. And her young brother ... the innocent victim. Rhiannon remembered when they were children and she had made a solemn promise to him one day when he was upset, that she would always look after him … _always_ be there for him.

Tears spilled silently down Rhiannon's cheeks as the realisation of her failure to keep that promise rammed home to her. She was glad that Toshiko and Owen were too engrossed in following the scanner and finding their way back to the Archives, to notice the silent, grief-stricken woman trailing behind them.

The damp, cold of the blackened walls and the puddles of dirty water along the stone corridors matched Rhiannon's mood as she trudged along, grateful that Toshiko and Owen remained oblivious to her. The heavy oppression of the dark tunnels mirrored the oppression and guilt in her heart. _I'm sorry Mam … I'm sorry Tad. I wasn't good enough to keep my promise to Yannie. I tried … oh shit, I tried … but I couldn't help him. Forgive me … please. _

Rhiannon trudged along, quietly weeping. It took them longer to return to the Archives; partly because the scanner was sometimes erratic, partly because Toshiko and Owen would stop and argue about which corridor to take. They still didn't notice Rhiannon silently shadowing them … it was almost as if they had forgotten she was with them. Rhiannon thought bitterly, _After all, they were Torchwood and who was she? Just Ianto's stupid sister who couldn't even save her little brother._

Half an hour later and still bickering at each other, Toshiko and Owen led the way back to the main Archives tunnels and after ten minutes, they entered the main Archives where they had left. Toshiko immediately dropped the scanner into Owen's hands and seated herself at her console. Her sigh was audible as she flicked through the screens. "We're okay! Still in lockdown and so are the soldiers in the cells. Communications still down and I think I'll keep them down a while longer. We're safe!"

Owen grinned a little. "Sounds like you weren't sure, Tosh. Did you think that maybe UNIT would crack through your programs?" Toshiko turned and glared at him, angry he would think that. Owen just shrugged, then turned to grin at Rhiannon behind him. His grin fell off his face as he saw Rhiannon in the harsh lighting.

"Rhiannon!" he cried out in alarm, causing Toshiko to turn sharply. Both the Torchwood operatives rushed to the Welshwoman. Rhiannon's composure fell from her like a shawl that slips off one's shoulders … and lays crumpled and forlorn on the ground. All the tension Rhiannon had been holding; hidden beneath loud, angry speeches and biting humour to match Owen's sarky comments; released itself in a torrent of tears as her whole body shook with convulsive sobs.

Owen grabbed Rhiannon and led her quickly to a chair, cursing himself for not monitoring her more carefully. Rhiannon's bolshy, tough exterior hid the frightened woman who now emerged … broken … guilt-ridden … helpless. "C'mon love, sit down" he offered gently, keeping a firm grip on Rhiannon as she slumped down on the chair. "That's okay, you let it all out. You've been holding it in but it's time to let it go."

Toshiko looked into Rhiannon's distraught face and nodding to Owen to stand back, she knelt down on the concrete floor and placed her arms around Rhiannon without saying a word. The Welshwoman leaned heavily into Toshiko, sobbing into her shoulder. Toshiko ignored the fact that Rhiannon's heavier weight meant she had to rearrange herself carefully so she could support her. Owen went and grabbed a bottle of water they had left when they made their escape.

"Drink this" he said to Rhiannon. _Hydration_, he mouthed to Toshiko when she turned to look up at him. Toshiko took the bottle and flipping the top, pushed Rhiannon back a little and with an encouraging smile, put it to her lips. Rhiannon just continued weeping, ignoring the water bottle. Toshiko looked back up at Owen and mouthed _Later_ to him.

Owen nodded reluctantly, then left the two women. He began searching for some basic medical supplies that he was sure Ianto would have somewhere in the Archives. But where? As he began reviewing the fact that if Ianto had stored a small medical kit down here, it probably wouldn't have any mild sedatives in it anyway. Which is what Rhiannon needed.

Owen was rummaging around in one of the spare rooms when he heard the familiar ring tone of Toshiko's mobile rising in the air. Which reminded him, he could charge his own phone down here. Just had to find a charger in Ianto's main room … office … whatever. He heard Toshiko shuffle around a bit because she was comforting Rhiannon. _Damn. I should go and take Rhiannon off her hands. Call might be important. Maybe I could suggest soon that Rhiannon ring Johnny? Might help her. Or get Tosh to ring him … hmmmm … maybe not a good idea. _

He walked back into the room, just in time to see Toshiko talking on the phone, whilst trying to manoeuvre Rhiannon more comfortably onto the chair. He immediately went over and gently supported Rhiannon, softly telling her that there was a cot in one of the rooms off the main Archives that she should rest in. His voice was soft, but his tone was firm. She needed to rest.

"_Rhys! _Are you okay?", Toshiko asked solicitously, worry in her tone. "You've done _what? _Left Gwen? Emptied your accounts? … Oh, I see. Her parents. They'll support her? Well … I understand. … Oh Rhys … I'm _so sorry _it's come to this, but I'm glad you are safe. … Is someone with you? Andy? … Oh good, you need support now. But you'll both have to take care. … You've shown him the emails? What did he say? … _Really? _He was going to let Gwen stay with him? … Thank goodness you managed to dissuade him, Rhys! Gwen would just _eat him _alive! … I can hardly believe everything that's happened. … Yes. … I agree with you Rhys. What flight is she on? I see … so she's due to arrive in Cardiff tonight at 8.00 p.m. Best to keep as far away from her as possible. _Both _of you. … No, Rhys, I'm sorry, this has _nothing _to do with anything alien. I wish it were that simple. … I know, Rhys. Jack's behaviour towards Gwen _used _to be very flirtatious. … You're right. I blame Jack as much as you do for everything that's happened. … _No! _Ianto will be fine, Rhys. A friend of Jack's has gone to UNIT. … Oh, I don't think so. _No-one _will argue with the Doctor! Well … sort of … doctor of the sciences, but he does have a _lot _of influence with UNIT. _And _the government! The Doctor will sort it out. … Hahaha, yes you're right, Rhys. It isn't Jack playing the hero and saving the day … it's the Doctor! … Yes, we have every confidence in his ability to set things right, so don't you and Andy go worrying about Ianto. The Doctor is with him. Okay, I'll be sure to let you know. Ring me anytime, Rhys … Yes, we will. And let us know if Gwen contacts you. … Good. And Rhys, _please _take care of yourself. Andy too. Bye for now."

Owen stared down at Toshiko, a knowing look on his face. He had heard enough of the conversation to know what was happening with Rhys and Andy. He gave Toshiko an encouraging smile as he laid his hand gently on her.

"I didn't need the sedative after all, love" Owen said, relief on his face. "Everything that's happened has taken it's toll on her. I've put her to rest in the bed. She was asleep before I even left the room."

Toshiko smiled sadly. "That's good. She needs the rest. I just wish … I just wish we were there with the Doctor. Wish we could be with Jack and Ianto." Then she got up and let Owen take her in his arms, allowing his warmth and comfort dispel and fears and doubts crowding in her mind.

John Hart had a smile on his face as he walked away from the Cyber café after escorting Ariana safely back. It had been a pleasant interlude and John knew he had dazzled the young woman with his stunning chiseled looks and flirty banter. But he had toned it down more than usual. He needed to get moving on his mission. He did, however, make a point of taking her phone number. _"As soon as my urgent business has been attended to, I'll give you a call_. No harm in setting up pleasure for later …..

The strident clamor of retail and industry could be heard nearby as John stepped down a side street, pondering his next move. Cars whizzed by on the main street of Cardiff while heavy trucks and vans lumbered noisily along the secondary roads. John walked steadily away from the main centre to find a quieter spot to make a call. Despite the insistent need of most pedestrians trawling the walkways to yell above the noise of the city into their cell phones, John sought a quieter area to make his phone call.

John needed more information and he hoped that Jack's attractive techie would be able to give him some answers. John carefully keyed in his number, realizing he'd have to explain how he snuck it onto his own phone when he had last visited … the debacle with Gray. He had planned to ask her out for drinks and … but that had never happened. Perhaps there was still a chance if that rat-faced, sharp-mouthed medic hadn't moved in on her. Still … if she wasn't _too _enamored with Owen, then he _definitely _had a chance with her.

He keyed in Toshiko's number and waited. Three rings and a guarded voice replied "Hello?" and he realized she wouldn't recognise his number. He was _very _glad that he had thought to pick up a mobile phone the last time he was in Cardiff. Especially since he had adapted it with 51st century know-how which meant it never needed charging.

"Hey gorgeous, it's Captain John Hart!" he enthused over the phone. "Can we talk?"

"_John? _Oh … what are you doing here?" Toshiko asked, completely flustered by the unexpected caller.

"Whoa there, Tosh, aren't you pleased to hear from me?" John asked, affecting an injured tone. "_Actually, _Jacky-boy sent me a message via the VM, short and succinct from his prison cell. UNIT I presume? Anyway, he wants me to _deal with _your Welsh traitor, Gwen Cooper. Well, I need a few details first, Tosh, before I embark on his special mission. Can you bring me to up speed?" John was all business now and Toshiko recognised the change in his manner. She plugged her phone quickly to her computer and put it on conference mode, gesturing to Owen to draw a chair up. Then she began to explain _everything _to him. Occasionally he stopped her for points of clarification, but in the main, let Toshiko do the talking. Twenty minutes later he breathed out in exasperation. It was _really _a complicated and twisted story. But this was Jack … things had a way of going belly-up for him.

"Okay. Thanks for updating me, Tosh", John said in a serious tone. "I'm going to stay in contact with you, if that's okay. I'll text ahead to see if you're able to talk without those UNIT goons breathing down your neck. And may I say you are absolutely _brilliant_, Tosh … not just a beautiful face! Your skills in the 51st century would be at the top of our market, if you ever felt like a change of planet … _and _time?"

Toshiko laughed softly, blushing prettily which annoyed Owen because _he _wasn't the cause of it. "I'll keep that offer in mind. But John … I want to know what you're going to do. You aren't going to _kill _Gwen, are you? Or hurt her badly?"

Owen scoffed loudly at Toshiko's concern for Gwen's welfare. "You think Jack called John to Earth just so he could wag his finger in her face and tell her what a naughty girl she's been?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

John answered Toshiko's queries. "Owen's right, Tosh. Jack _did _call me to _eliminate _Gwen. But I don't think that's the solution in this case. I will _punish _her, make no mistake about that! But I won't cause any _serious _damage to her … but she will suffer. And it will be permanent!"

Toshiko shuddered at the icy tone in John's voice. Even Owen felt a chill go through him. The two operatives stared at each other, an unspoken message passing between them. "Alright, John. We'll leave it to you then. Rhys told me Gwen is arriving back in Cardiff on Flight TZ-4019 at 8.00 p.m. Andy is planning to meet her plane … Rhys will be waiting back at Andy's place. They're going to tell her what arrangements they're making for Gwen to go to her parents. Rhys will send her gear on to her. After their talk, Rhys will take Gwen back to their flat when she can pack some necessaries before he takes her to the train station. I'll ring Rhys and tell him that you will take Gwen to the station. I just … I just _don't _want to see Gwen hurt too much. I know she _deserves _it, but … well, she was a colleague and … _promise _me you won't do that?"

John answered smoothly. "I promise I won't kill her or cause serious injury. That's _all _I'm prepared to promise."

Toshiko sighed and said "Okay, thanks John. You'll let us know what happens? You'll … keep in touch?" John laughed softly, real humor in his voice. Then he hung up.

After Colonel Lyndhurst had assisted with carrying Ianto into the TARDIS, the Brigadier gave him stern orders to be followed in his absence. Colonel Lyndhurst saluted his commanding officer, then walked out of the TARDIS. He turned to watch it going, giving a stiff salute to the blue Police box as it whipped up a whirlwind around him, then gradually faded from sight. A huge smile broke out on his face as he reveled in the fact he had set foot _in _the TARDIS … which was _definitely _bigger … so much bigger on the inside. And he had met the famous Time Lord … sort of. Despite the fact that he knew there were disciplinary measures the Brigadier would take against him, it didn't _diminish _in any way the awe-inspiring experience of meeting the Doctor. He smirked to himself as he walked out of the empty room, knowing that his status in the eyes of UNIT personnel would just rise as he now joined the ranks of those rare souls who had met _the Doctor!_

Martha and Aaron managed to stabilize Ianto while the Brigadier gave the two medics a comprehensive explanation of what torture Ianto had been exposed to, and what that torture was designed to specifically target. This gave them a much better understanding of their patient, hence improving their ability to help him.

Both medics, however, were unaware that the Doctor and his TARDIS were working together to effect an _inner healing _for Ianto. Ianto's emotions and thoughts were a kaleidoscope of horror-filled images, all black, red and grey interspersed with harsh fluorescent lighting; his inner self was screaming in terror, rage and helplessness at the pain in his body, in his mind … and in his heart.

The Doctor knew that Aaron would be the best person to gradually bring Ianto through the nightmare landscape of his torture; to heal the damage wrought on his heart and mind. At the root of it was Gwen's betrayal, a dark stain on his soul. Close to that was Jack's part in his outrageous behaviour towards Gwen that went a long way to leading her on the dark path she now trod. But he also knew that his TARDIS could smooth the way for the psychologist to begin his work.

The TARDIS was gentle as she imperceptibly eased her way around the explosion of sights, sounds and smells that punctuated the physical pain within Ianto. Seeing the work of the drugs Owen had injected into Ianto, she gently poured energy from the Vortex on them to enhance their effects. The young Welshman was in a _lot _of pain and despite his unconscious state, his body still reacted to the residue of his torture.

The Doctor and the TARDIS knew the future timeline that had Jack and his team involved in one of the most _important _missions they would ever counter … probably, _the _most important mission in their lives. And the whole team, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper and Toshiko Sato were needed … not one of the team could be excluded, under _any _circumstances.

In the current situation, however, the Doctor knew it would be pointless to mention this to Jack at the moment. When he learned the whole complicated story, he guessed the Immortal would _not _be open to any sort of peaceful resolution to the situation, let alone restoring Gwen to Torchwood … but _not _as second-in-command. She was no longer fit to fill that role … _ever. _

There was also the matter of Ianto Jones. The young Welshman would be constantly reminded of his torture, not to mention, the shocking betrayal and the fact that Gwen had been more than happy to have Ianto suffer torture _and_ death. Ianto would not easily get over this nightmare, let alone be prepared to work alongside Gwen Cooper, having her betrayal shoved in his face day after day with her reinstatement to Torchwood. It was a _helluva_ lot to ask of the young Welshman, let alone Jack.

He mused over the problem and decided the only option open to him was to _show _Jack and Ianto the timeline and _convince _them why it was necessary to have Gwen Cooper restored to Torchwood. He imagined Jack's reaction would be so far over the top that he would go into orbit … and not necessarily in this sector of time. But it had to _be _that way for the sake of Earth … and the whole Universe.

Of course, he would need to wait until Ianto was healed enough with all his faculties intact, before even broaching the subject with the young man. The Doctor realized it would probably be important to talk to Dr Matlock before he talked to Ianto. Run this scenario past him for a psychologist's analysis. The Doctor allowed himself a tiny grin as he imagined Aaron's shock at all he was about to reveal to him.

He frowned again as he pondered Gwen Cooper. Such a _twisted _mind … out of control … that was what Gwen Cooper was now and he had to _fix it! _But first things first. They had to rescue Jack, although, he probably wasn't in any immediate danger. And then he'd have to talk to him about what they were going to do in the interim … visit No. 10 Downing Street and Buckingham Palace. He'd have to make sure Jack was in a suitable state to handle these meetings. He walked over to the Brigadier, pulling him aside gently.

"We're going to get Jack soon" the Doctor said to him. "I believe Ianto is stable enough for me to move the TARDIS. Before we head off to do our diplomatic rounds, I'll need you to alert the Home Secretary and the Prime Minister of my visit. Oh, and of course, the Queen. She is in residence?"

The Brigadier nodded briskly. "Shall I make those phone calls now, Doctor?" The Doctor smiled at him in answer.

"Right then. One question Doctor? _Why _is Ianto Jones so important to you? You're aware of what he did while he was at Torchwood Three? Hid his partially converted cyber girlfriend in Torchwood's basement unbeknown to Jack and his team? Endangered not only his team mates, but _potentially, _the whole world?"

The Doctor's face glazed over, a shadow behind his deep, brown eyes. "Yes, Brigadier" he answered tightly, "I _am _aware. This isn't some ridiculous whim I'm indulging. It's _far more _important than that! Surely you know me by now, Brigadier? I would _never _interfere with Earth's domestic issues unless there was a good reason. And there is. Obviously I can't explain it to you … the usual _wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey _stuff. In short … Mr Ianto Jones is needed _alive_. It affects not only Earth, but the _whole _Universe. I owe you that short answer, but I can't give you details. Fair enough?"

The Brigadier nodded vigorously, greatly heartened by the Doctor's faith in him. He had never expected the Time Lord to be so forthcoming … especially in the current circumstances. "Thanks Doctor. I'll just get on those calls now." He turned and walked away from the Time Lord and the two medics tending Ianto. After his calls were completed, he walked over to the Doctor and said, "It's all set up, Doctor. They're all expecting us at our convenience."

The Doctor grinned at him and said, "Well done! I thought you would at _least _encounter some stiff opposition to these meetings! But you've done it! _Brilliant!_"

The Brigadier offered him a sly smirk. "Though I pride myself on my diplomatic skills, Doctor, I believe that the _attraction _to these meetings is you! Not one of them has ever met you and although they're not looking forward to the _reason _you're visiting them, they are looking forward to meeting _you!_"

The Doctor's grin widened and his eyes twinkled brightly. "Quite right, Brigadier. Quite right. Alright then! Let's go and get Jack!" Turning to the medics he warned, "Hold tight now you two, we're off to pick up Jack!" Then he gestured to the Brigadier to join him at the control panel and indicated what he wanted the head of UNIT to do to assist in their flight. "Co-ordinates set! Let's go!" The Brigadier's face broke out in a boyish grin as the first jolt from the TARDIS had his hands flying in front of him to grip the edge of the control panel. _This is marvelous … bloody marvelous. Here I am helping the Doctor fly the TARDIS … his time-travelling space ship! Brilliant! _


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 46 **

The UNIT soldiers guarding the holding cells had already been alerted by Colonel Lyndhurst that the TARDIS would appear in the main room. They had hustled Jack out of his cell, hand-cuffed him, then brought him to wait for the Doctor's arrival. Jack had not been told why he was being brought out of his cell, despite his loud protests and angry demands. The soldiers weren't authorised to tell him what would happen, anymore than their Major was. They stood stoically surrounding him … waiting.

Soon the air began to swirl and the sound of the TARDIS engines filled the room. Jack's eyes widened in shock, and then his whole body pulsed with excitement. "_YES! Oh yes!" _he shouted in triumph, guessing that Martha had a hand in this.

The blue Police box slowly solidified in the far corner of the room. _"Doctor!" _Jack yelled out, unable to restrain his adrenalin-fuelled excitement. "I'm _here, _Doctor! I'm over _here!" _

The doors of the TARDIS were suddenly flung wide open and the Doctor strode quickly over to where Jack was standing, flanked by the soldiers. The Brigadier kept pace behind the Doctor and began barking orders to his men. "Release Captain Jack Harkness. I'm authorising the transfer of his custody to the Doctor." The soldier on Jack's right immediately pulled a ring of keys from his belt and quickly undid the hand cuffs.

Jack immediately launched himself at the Doctor in a bear hug, overjoyed to see the Time Lord had responded to the call for help, presumably sent by Martha. "Doctor! It's so good to see you! _Thank you _… just … thank you for coming. Ianto's being held downstairs in _"

The Doctor cut him off, patting his shoulder before pushing him away so he could look at him. "Ianto's been released into my care, Jack. He's in the TARDIS. Martha and Dr Aaron Matlock are tending to him … _well _… they're assisting the TARDIS in providing medical care for him. Jack! He's still in a serious condition. He's unconscious now, but he's going to be alright … with time. Are you alright, Jack?"

The Captain was bubbling over with joy and nodded vigorously, pushing past the Doctor. "Yeah, I'm okay. I have to see Ianto!" He ran through the TARDIS doors, then slowed as he saw Martha and the man he presumed was Dr Aaron Matlock.

Martha cried out, "_Jack!_", then ran to meet him, letting herself be caught up in his huge embrace. "Thank goodness you're ok, Jack. I didn't think you'd be hurt, being a witness. And … well, obviously you want to see Ianto. We'll talk later, yeah?" She smiled comfortingly at him, then pulled out of his embrace and stepped aside.

Jack strode those few steps up to where Ianto lay on a gurney set up along the side wall. He acknowledged Dr Aaron Matlock with a nod. Aaron stepped back to allow Jack to come close to Ianto.

Jack's heart began to splinter as he looked down on the very pale face of his fiancé. He sat on the seat vacated by Dr Matlock and gently took Ianto's limp hand in his. There wasn't a mark on Ianto, yet the fine lines of pain and tension were etched deeply on his visage. Jack's stomach turned at how the traces of his torture showed through his unconscious state, not giving the young man the depth of rest and healing he needed. Tears welled up in his eyes but he had to be strong for Ianto … he couldn't break down now.

Unbeknown to Jack, the TARDIS had performed a deep healing in Ianto, breaking the power of the catatonic state he had been in. The Doctor had decided that between him and the TARDIS, they had helped eliminate the first major barrier on the long, hard road to recovery for Ianto. It would be a long time before Ianto was healed completely from his torture; his body would recover within days, maybe a few weeks, but his mind …..

The Doctor came to stand behind Jack, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He'll be alright, Jack. In time, he'll be alright. We managed to break through his catatonic state. I've talked with Dr Matlock and he's already worked out a program of counselling for him. When you feel up to it, you should talk with him. I know you want to be here with Ianto and that's fine. He is mildly sedated and won't be waking up any time soon. And we need to talk, Jack … later."

Jack smiled weakly at the Doctor. "Thank you. For everything you've done." The Doctor nodded and walked away. He understood that Jack wasn't up to talking right now. Despite the fact that both he and Ianto had been rescued, Jack's body was still tense with anxiety as if he was afraid that someone would barge in and take Ianto away again.

He wondered if it had also triggered some of Jack's memories of being tortured by the Master. Along with the TARDIS, and helped by Martha, he had done all he could to help Jack heal during the three months they spent together after the Master and his Paradox machine had been destroyed, and the horrific year had unwound.

Part of the reason the Doctor had invited Jack to travel with him and Martha for awhile after _the year that never was_, lay in his concern that the Immortal wasn't really healed enough … wasn't really whole enough, to return to Torchwood.

But Jack had wanted to be returned home to Cardiff; for his team and the work they did trying to save the world; for Ianto Jones, the young man he had come to realise he cared very deeply for. He wanted a chance to make it up to all of them, but especially Ianto.

And now the Doctor was meeting the young Welshman who had captured Jack's heart, in the worst possible circumstances. But the Universe deemed Ianto necessary to ensure the survival of the Earth … in the future. And Jack needed the young man to be the anchor in his life. The Doctor could see that clearly now.

He turned away and wandered over to where the Brigadier, who had come back into the TARDIS after sending his men away, was heading towards Jack. The Doctor stepped in his path, shaking his head with an expression on his face that clearly said _stay away from them._

The Brigadier halted before the Time Lord and spoke in a quiet tone. "I just wanted to check on them. See that Captain Harkness was alright. He wasn't harmed physically by my people but I still need to see he's okay."

"No", the Doctor stated firmly. "Jack will _not _want to talk to you at the moment. He's very worried about Ianto and needs to be at his side. Martha can go over and check him … soon. But not now. However, you and I need to talk.

The Doctor then indicated a door which the TARDIS made appear in the wall. The Brigadier startled, wondering to himself exactly what _powers _the Doctor and his space ship had, as he followed him down a wide corridor that was opening up as they moved through.

The Doctor then halted and gestured towards a red door which 'appeared' on the left wall of the corridor. The Brigadier felt nervous … really nervous when he realised he only had a small inkling of the capabilities of the TARDIS. What did that say about the Time Lord himself?

Jack glanced briefly at the Doctor and the Brigadier disappearing down a corridor. He then glanced over to Martha and Aaron who were deep in conversation, and to a mere observer, it would appear that their discussion was quite serious. But Jack knew Martha and he grinned to himself as he watched her take the opportunity to flirt with the extremely handsome psychologist.

Then he turned his whole attention back to Ianto and relieved that no-one was likely to interrupt them, he began to talk softly to Ianto. At first he murmured endearments gently in the young man's ear; one hand gripped loosely around Ianto's limp appendage, the other softly stroking his sweat-dried brow.

Jack wanted to tell his fiancé how much the young man meant to him; how much he loved him and wanted to spend the rest of Ianto's life proving it; how his world had shattered when Ianto had been wrest from him by UNIT; how his world had nearly ended when he knew the terrible fate that awaited the young man.

He wanted to tell Ianto the revenge he was taking on Gwen for her ultimate treachery, by calling help in from John Hart. He wanted to tell Ianto that _never again _would he have to fear for his life at Gwen's hands. Jack was determined that he would _never _have to see Gwen Cooper-Williams again. Darkness clouded his mind and he frowned.

_Damn! I'm free now and I've sent John to do the job I wanted to do. Knowing him, he'll probably kill her. I don't want that. I want her alive and knowing all she has lost … especially her looks which she used so often to seduce men … to seduce me. But not anymore. I want her scarred for life … I want everything she held dear ripped away from her. I want her knowing every moment of the rest of her life, that an Immortal will go into eternity hating her and cursing her name forever!_

_What did I ever see in her when I have this beautiful young man before me? Lust probably. Maybe even wanting something I couldn't have … because she was safe … I couldn't delve too deeply. I wouldn't get hurt. But anything I ever felt for Gwen; any emotion, any warmth, any attraction I had for her is now ground beneath my boots as I sit here looking into the tortured face of the man I love. _

_I'll contact John … later. Tell him I'm free and I want to deal with Gwen. He'll understand. Hell … I'll let him watch. Maybe he can give me some tips, after all it was always more his scene than mine. I preferred the straight kill … in and then out without being detected. No trace. Not like John who always had to leave his mark, his signature so that everyone knew who had performed the assassination. Little wonder there was always a huge bounty on his head ….. _

The TARDIS's hum turned discordant at Jack's black mood and she sent a probing thought of discontent to him. Jack startled at the invasion of his mind, the darkness quickly dispelling. He shook his head apologetically. His darkness of heart would not help Ianto, even in his unconscious state.

Ianto's face screwed up in anxiety and his body began to tremble slightly … then shake. A pained whimper escaped the young man's lips. Then his body began to thrash and Jack leapt up suddenly, placing his hands firmly on Ianto's struggling form.

Martha and Aaron looked up in alarm, immediately running over to Ianto. Martha's stethoscope was suddenly out and Aaron went over to the monitors, frowning at the sight of Ianto's heart going into an irregular rhythm and his blood pressure rising.

"Jack! Hold him down! He's having a seizure!" Martha ordered, taking Ianto's flailing arms and feeling the heat in his body. Aaron immediately moved over to assist Jack, while Martha tilted Ianto's head slightly, her fingers probing his mouth to check his tongue was clear.

"Aaron! Hand me that restraint. I don't want him swallowing his tongue or biting down while he's seizing!" Martha exclaimed, working quickly to secure it in Ianto's mouth. "Just hold him on the gurney. Make sure he doesn't fall off."

The seizure lasted for three minutes, twenty-two seconds; longer than Martha expected … longer than the last time. When it was over, Ianto slumped back unconscious on the gurney, sweat glistening on his face, his breathing ragged. The stats on the monitor slowly began to stabilise.

Jack let go of Ianto and stepped back a little, sheer terror on his face. "Will he be alright?" he gasped in a fearful voice. "What caused that?" His own breathing was hard and sharp due to the exertion of restraining Ianto. He never realised how _strong _a person caught in a seizure could be.

Martha ignored Jack, focusing instead on Ianto as she checked his eyes, his pulse and his temperature. Aaron gestured to Jack to move a little to the side to give Martha room. Taking his elbow gently, he said "Come over here, Jack. Martha needs to stabilise him and she'll do that better without you hovering around and getting in the way. I'll fill you in. Let's go over here, Jack. Can you do this for me? And you need to rest. You need to calm down."

Jack nodded in assent, his eyes never leaving the now still form of Ianto. Dr Matlock sat down beside Jack on the couch and handed him a bottle of water from the coffee table that mysteriously had appeared. He waited patiently for Jack to drink from the bottle, then he spoke.

Aaron spoke quietly in a soothing manner to calm Jack down. "I don't know how, but between the Doctor and his TARDIS, they managed to break his 'catatonic' state and they achieved it without any side-effects normally associated with that type of action. I myself, would have attempted it a bit later on, after ensuring he was completely stabilised. However, it's been done now and it has removed the first big hurdle for Ianto. I've written up a program of counselling for him that I'll run past you at a later time. I believe you'll be accompanying the Doctor and the Brigadier on their trip to London. Martha and I will also be travelling with you all, but only to care for Ianto. Apparently, once the trip to London has been accomplished successfully, I will accompany you and Ianto back to Cardiff."

Jack turned to stare at him in alarm. "_No!_" he shouted angrily, "We'll return to Cardiff _first, _release my team from UNIT control, then leave Ianto in yours and Owen's care, while I seek out the perpetrator of this whole bloody mess! My treacherous team member, Gwen Cooper-Williams! I have unfinished business with her to deal with and it can't _wait!_ The Doctor is more than capable of seeing to the idiots in London … well, I don't mean the Queen of course. He doesn't need _me!_"

Aaron was not in anyway intimidated by Jack's outburst, or his threatening demeanour. Calmly he replied, "You're probably right, in part, when you say the Doctor doesn't _need _you. More to the point, I think it's more the fact that the Doctor _needs _Ianto. He wants to _show _them what happened to Ianto; he wants them to _see _that an innocent man in the present, has been tortured when he's already paid the price of his supposed 'treason', in the past. I think he wants to _impress _upon them the grave injustice done to this young man with the government's approval and my part will be to corroborate his story. I will explain to them the program of counselling that is required to restore Ianto to some sense of normalcy. The Doctor believes that just _telling _them about it is not the same as having the _evidence _in front of them. I think that's also why he expects _you _to be present … to support Ianto. I know it seems _harsh _to use Ianto in this way, but I think you'll agree that there has to be accountability for what has happened to him. If the Doctor just _hides _him away from them, then how can they be confronted with the consequences of their actions? As a psychologist I understand the Doctor's reasoning behind this. I don't say I entirely agree with it, but if it helps to prevent any future occurrences like this to anyone else, then I believe his plan has merit."

Jack was shocked with what the Doctor planned. His rational mind could see the logic in it, but his heart screamed out against it. He just wanted to hide Ianto away in the safety of the Hub and not let the _monsters _who sanctioned his torture, anywhere near him.

He was anxious to get UNIT _out _of Torchwood Three, but he was also _desperate _to seek out Gwen and visit the retribution on her that he had planned. He didn't want any delays to his plan because John would probably be already in Cardiff and stalking her. He regretted involving John in his desire for revenge, but he hadn't known at that time, that he would be freed … he'd given up hope of rescue for either Ianto or himself.

Aaron was more perceptive than Jack realised, unaware that his body language was shouting out to the psychologist, telling him everything that he felt. He knew that Jack's emotions were all over the place which was understandable in the circumstances.

He realised Jack wanted to protect Ianto from the perpetrators of his torture; keep him safe from any further harm and he knew that a large portion of guilt was behind the anger that seethed in him. Jack blamed himself for what had happened.

Aaron also knew that Jack's anger was only kept in check by the fact that Ianto was so weak and vulnerable, that he wouldn't risk it bursting out and frightening him. That was commendable, but not realistic. The Captain would _not _be able keep his anger in check for much longer … he was on the point of breaking.

The psychologist wondered how long it would be before Jack _remembered _that the Brigadier was the head of UNIT and had approved Ianto's torture … and what would he do when he realised that? Aaron hoped that Ianto would wake soon so that he could assess the young man and ascertain whether following the Doctor's plan would be in his best interests or not. He also believed it would help reduce some of the tension in Jack, as long as Ianto was lucid enough upon reaching a conscious state. If Ianto was an emotional wreck as he himself feared, then matters could only get worse …..

"For the moment, Jack, nothing can happen while Ianto is still unconscious", Aaron began. "I don't believe the Doctor has it in mind for Ianto's unconscious form to be brought before the politicians or the Queen. And whether the Doctor agrees or not, both Martha and I will make the decision as to what we will allow to happen to Ianto. You can rest assured that _neither _of us will allow him to be taken before the politicians or the Queen, if his mental, psychological and physical state, would in anyway be compromised."

Jack snorted derisively. "What? You think _the Doctor _is going to pay any heed to _you_?"

"Of course not", Aaron agreed. "He didn't want to bring me here at all. Flatly refused, in fact, stating that _'his TARDIS wasn't a taxi for me to hitch a ride in'_. Well, I just asserted myself knowing that it was _imperative_ I see my prospective patient in these circumstances and for want of better words, I just shot him down with my logic."

Jack's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "I wish _I _had been there to see it! It isn't every day people get one over on the Doctor."

Aaron grinned at Jack. "Well, you might get your wish, Jack. As I said before, I will _not _allow Ianto to be subjected to any undue stress, considering all that he's suffered already, if he is not in a stable enough condition to deal with it. More importantly, Ianto must be of sufficient consciousness, to give his free consent. Otherwise, the Doctor will have to _slug it out _with the 'powers that be' on his own, or else wait until Ianto is capable and _willing _to participate with the Doctor's plan."

Jack looked at Aaron with a growing respect. He felt the conviction of the man's words and felt a measure of relief that Ianto would be in his care. He grinned back at Aaron and said, "Thank you. For putting Ianto first."

"That's why I'm here, Jack" Aaron agreed. "But I'm also here to help support you … and your team. I realise that you have undergone a tremendous amount of stress in all this. If you ever need to talk, Jack, I'm here for you."

Jack nodded to him, grateful for the man's generous offer, but not keen to take him up on it. His life was too complicated … too dark … and Jack knew that Aaron would _never_ agree with his decision to seek revenge. He knew the Doctor wouldn't approve either … nor would any of his team. He had to do this alone and he didn't need anyone messing with his head. His only ally in this would be John.

Aaron nodded back to him, then turned towards Martha seated by Ianto. "Why don't you go over and join Ianto? It appears that he's stabilised again. Hopefully he won't suffer any more seizures. Just be with him. Hold his hand. Talk to him. I'll bring you over a cup of tea."

Jack smiled, stood up and walked back over to the gurney. Relief flooded through him when he saw the monitors. Stable. Blood pressure a bit high, breathing elevated, but all within acceptable norms. Smiling at Martha, he took a seat on the other side. She looked tired … very tired.

Jack spoke softly. "Go and rest, Martha. I'm here to watch him. You need a break. I'll call you if you're needed, okay?"

Martha frowned at him. "I should stay with him, Jack. In case he has another seizure."

Jack shook his head. "I'll _call _you if I need you, Martha. Now go and get some rest while he's out to it. He'll need you bright and fresh when he wakes up. I'm fine. I've had _so much _rest in that damn cell. So go on."

Martha reluctantly nodded, got up and headed for the couch. Kicking her shoes off, she flopped on the couch, then lay down, curling up into the softness and closed her eyes. Aaron drew his chair up softly beside the couch to keep an eye on her.

Jack settled himself comfortably on the seat beside Ianto and gently took the young man's hand in his own. Softly he began talking to Ianto, telling him of all the plans he hoped for their future. He told him he'd ask the Doctor to take them on a trip sometime in space, maybe even in time. He shared with Ianto his many journeys to wonderful planets and how many amazing alien races there were in the 51st century. He shared what it was like working alongside some of these alien people; their cultures, their technology, their planets. He told Ianto how wonderful the Universe could be; that the positive far outweighed the negative in his experience. He expressed his own sadness that the only aliens who seemed to come through the Rift, appeared to be the wrong kind. He shared how deeply it hurt him the times they couldn't return some of the aliens back to their own world because he understood what it was like to be out of your time, away from your own kind.

Aaron came bearing a mug of tea and a plate of biscuits for Jack. He placed the plate on the side of the control panel in easy reach for Jack and handed him the mug. Jack smiled his thanks at Aaron who nodded before walking away. It suddenly struck Jack that he only just noticed ... _really _noticed, how very handsome Aaron was. If he had been his usual self, he would have enjoyed some light-hearted flirting with him.

Jack turned back to his fiancé. Ianto was breathing better, though it was still a bit shallow for Jack's liking. He sighed deeply, wishing the young man would wake up. He continued sharing the wonderful childhood memories he had of growing up on the Boeshane Peninsula. He shared the many exciting, funny and extraordinary experiences he had travelling with the Doctor and Rose.

His own spirits rose as he shared all the happy, funny and memorable times he had lived in his long life. There had been a lot of good times for Jack and sometimes he realised, he allowed himself to get so caught up in the dark times and the bad times, that he didn't balance it by remembering all that had been great in his life.

Suddenly, Jack felt Ianto's hand move a little. He stopped talking and stared down at him. Ianto's body twitched a bit and Jack's breath caught in his throat. A soft moan escaped from Ianto's lips but, it didn't seem to be one of pain. Then Ianto's breathing began to deepen and his body moved slightly. Jack wasn't sure what was happening, whether it was good or bad so he looked up to where Aaron was watching over Martha's sleeping form.

Jack gave a low whistle to catch Aaron's attention. The young man turned, then quickly got up and strode swiftly to Jack's side. "What's wrong, Jack?" he asked anxiously.

Jack gestured towards Ianto whose body was starting to move a bit more. Aaron studied him carefully, glancing over at his monitor. "It's not a seizure starting, Jack. I think he's trying to bring himself back. He's trying to wake up!"

Jack's heart fluttered with hope as he looked down and saw that Aaron was right. Ianto was trying to wake up. He gripped his hand more firmly and began gently calling to Ianto. "Wake up, cariad. It's me, I'm right here. Come back to me. You're safe now, I promise you. You're safe. Come back to me."

Ianto moved in response to Jack's voice, but his eyes remained closed. His lips parted slightly and he began drawing in deeper breaths. It appeared he could hear Jack's voice and he was trying to come back to him.

Suddenly, in a dry, croaky voice, Ianto called out. "Doctor? Doctor! Doctor! She showed me. She showed me. Doctor!" Aaron and Jack shared a puzzled expression on their faces and Ianto's voice woke Martha. She sprang up off the couch and came sprinting over to them.

"What's happened?" Martha asked, concern lacing her voice. "Whats he calling out?"

As if in answer to her question, Ianto cried out again. "_Doctor! _Doctor! She showed me. I know. I've seen. Doctor? Doctor!"

Martha realised who Ianto was calling for. The Doctor, but only because she believed the TARDIS had shown him something. She turned to Jack and said "I'm getting the Doctor. That's who he's calling for", then she turned and went to the wall, calling out loudly. "Doctor! Doctor! You need to come here. Ianto is calling for you. Doctor!"

The running steps of the Doctor could be heard along the corridor before he burst through to the main control room, followed closely by a puffing, out-of-breath Brigadier.

"What?" he exclaimed, stopping in front of Martha. "What are you saying?"

Martha gestured to where Aaron and Jack were standing at Ianto's bedside. "It's Ianto. He called for you, Doctor. He wants you. Said something I thought you'd understand. _'She showed me … I know' _so maybe he means the TARDIS."

The Doctor frowned and said "Right!" before jogging over to the bed, just as Ianto called out again. "_Doctor! Doctor! _Where are you?" Aaron moved aside. The Doctor nodded at Jack, an apologetic look on his face. He could see the Immortal was more than a little upset with the fact that Ianto was calling for _him. _

"I'm right here", the Doctor said in a soothing tone. "I'm right here, Ianto. Wake up!" The Doctor took a firm hold of Ianto's other hand to reassure him.

Jack startled when he saw the Doctor place his hand around Ianto's, rubbing small circles on it. He stared at Ianto's hand and wondered why he was staring. Then shock went through him when he realised. _The ring! The ring I gave Ianto … it's gone! Those bastards must have taken it … of course, they would have taken it. Fuck! I have to get it back! _Unconsciously, Jack's grip on Ianto's hand tightened. Ianto reacted to the sudden pressure by tensing his own hand.

Jack loosened his grip on Ianto's hand. He wouldn't tell him his ring had been taken. He'd get it back for him first, then tell him what had happened. He hoped Ianto wouldn't notice in the meantime.

Ianto's eyes suddenly flew open, then shut tight at the bright light from overhead. His face scrunched up in discomfort but he slowly opened his eyes, a little, then shut them again. "Doctor? Doctor? Is that you?"

"Yes, Ianto, it's me. I'm right here" the Doctor reassured him gently. He sensed the pain that Jack felt because Ianto hadn't called for him. The Time Lord was just as confused as Jack as to why that was, especially since this was the first time he had been conscious.

Ianto's head turned towards Jack and he opened his eyes completely. A look of shock, followed by relief, then … pure longing poured out of his stormy blue eyes. "Jack!" he cried softly in a voice brimming with love. "Jack. You're safe." Then a gentle smile appeared and softened the paleness of his face. He gently squeezed Jack's hand.

The pain in Jack's face disappeared when he saw … and _felt _… Ianto's love pouring out to him. "I'm here, Ianto. I'm safe. And so are you." Jack moved slowly and placed a tender kiss on Ianto's brow. Then realising that Ianto had called for the Doctor, he said softly "The Doctor's here. You called for him. He's holding your other hand."

Ianto's eyes widened, then he turned quickly to look at the Doctor. "Thank you", he whispered, "Thank you for saving me. The TARDIS showed me, Doctor. She showed me."

Gently the Doctor laid a hand on Ianto's brow and startled. He 'saw' what the TARDIS had shown Ianto and he wasn't very happy about it. He suppressed the urge to frown and just nodded comfortingly to Ianto. "You're fine, Ianto. I'm glad I could save you. Your friends all helped me … even your sister! When you're a bit better, Ianto, I'll explain what she showed you."

The Doctor ignored Jack's questioning gaze. "For now, I don't want you to worry about it. I need you to rest for now. We'll talk about it later, not now. Just rest, Ianto. I'll leave you with Jack, okay?"

Ianto nodded in agreement and turned back to Jack, a look of happiness on his face. Jack felt tears well in his eyes. He had not expected Ianto to wake up like this; so calm, so peaceful, so full of love. For now, he let go the burning questions in his mind at what the TARDIS had shown Ianto. For now, Jack was just _so glad _Ianto had come back to him, so relieved that he was better than he had feared he would be. Jack was realistic enough to realise that it might not last and that the sedatives probably played a part in it. But for now, Ianto's whole attention was on him … just as his whole attention was on his fiancé … and Jack felt a lightness of heart he hadn't felt in a long time.

The Doctor quietly moved away, the frown he had suppressed appearing now on his face as he joined the Brigadier, Martha and Aaron. He began talking quietly among them, telling them that he would sort it out when Ianto was better recovered.

John leaned against the fence of a house that was just around the corner from the flat where Rhys was due to bring Gwen in exactly ten minutes time. He was wearing dark blue jeans, plain black t-shirt and a black hoodie pulled over his head. An unusual amulet hung from a metallic chain around his neck. Dark glasses completed the disguise.

Using his Time Agent's skills earlier in the day, he had managed to 'relieve' several citizens of their wallets without them realising. There hadn't been a lot of cash in them, but his Vortex Manipulator had been able to give him the pin numbers for the credit cards. He had left the ATM with a _lot more _cash than he had started with.

He used the money to buy casual clothing for the period, book himself into a nice hotel and hire a car for a week. He'd also been able to drive around and locate some empty warehouses in the industrial area, not far from the station. They were extremely easy to break into. He would need one of those warehouses later.

John rang Rhys, who confirmed that Toshiko had already spoken to him. Rhys had insisted on John promising not to hurt Gwen too much because a part of him still cared about her. It would take time for him to work through his feelings for his … _nearly _wife.

Rhys believed she needed punishment of some kind; not only because of her terrible betrayal to him on their honeymoon, but especially because of what she had done to Ianto. He had never believed Gwen would have been capable of such an evil act.

John was glad he was able to assure Rhys that he wasn't going to damage Gwen permanently. He explained that it _wasn't _physical pain he was going to inflict on Gwen. John told Rhys he was going to inject a microscopic, alien, psychic probe in Gwen's head, through a syringe.

He had programmed it quite specifically in Gwen's case to only activate on one particular stimulus, whether by thought, emotion or physical reaction … Jack Harkness. Every time she thought about him, day-dreamed about him or dreamt about him during sleep, fantasised about him; it would activate causing Gwen to experience horrific visions if she were awake, or nightmares if she were asleep.

John had acquired this probe after heavy negotiations with a visiting Braavenite on Earth in the 23rd century. It was originally created by a psychic race known as the Vroon from the 68th century. The Braavenite was a frequent time traveller who specialised in selling non-military weapons to the highest bidder. John had paid a lot for it but he was confident Jack would reimburse him.

Fifteen minutes later, John received a text. Flipping open the quaint little mobile phones that 21st century people used, he read the message. _Running late, Gwen's been a handful, be there in 20 minutes. Rhys._

John smirked to himself and decided to wait in the car. He was just settling himself down when he received another text message. _Please keep your promise, John. Don't hurt Gwen too much. Let me know what happens. Toshiko._ John chuckled to himself. Here he was doing their dirty work for them, yet they were badgering him that he didn't go _too far _in his punishment.

He almost wished he could just carry out the death sentence Jack had wanted. It would be quicker, cleaner, less of a hassle with his victim. But he couldn't … nor could he physically harm her. She had to remain relatively intact for the future time line.

Time seemed to drag for John as he listened to the talk-back show on the car radio, laughing now and then at the inane conversations. 21st century people really did have some quaint little habits.

Eventually he received another text. _We're here. Just packing up. Told Gwen my mate will take her to the station. Park your car behind my van. She's quite cranky. _John smiled at the message and started the car up. He was glad he'd learned to drive those aero cars from the 23rd century. It had helped him adapt to 21st century road cars.

Following Rhys' orders, he parked behind the van and waited for them to come out. Five minutes later, angry voices could be heard and the front door swung open. John didn't look up as he heard Rhys and Gwen yelling at each other. He ignored the tirade, but his hand slipped to the small cudgel in the map pocket on the door.

Suddenly there was a rapping on the window. "Pop the boot, mate. Need to load some bags in." John located the appropriate lever and pulled it. Gwen's whining voice droned on while Rhys was loading the car. John ignored it, using his psychic powers to drown it out.

The front passenger door was roughly yanked open and Gwen was shoved into the seat by Rhys. He slammed the door shut on her. She was about to scream abuse at Rhys' retreating back, when a strange thudding noise took her attention. John had lifted the small cudgel and was hitting it rhythmically against the steering wheel. Then he pressed a button and the doors automatically locked.

In a disguised voice, John warned "Any funny business and I use your head as a drum!" He kept his eyes in front of him. Gwen gasped in shock.

"Who the hell are you then?" she cried out, fear gripping her. "I don't know you! You can't threaten me! Let me out! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Her hands began to scrabble futilely at the door.

John immediately brought the cudgel down with a quick rap on Gwen's thigh. She shrieked in pain, then began shaking with fear. He spoke again. "Just _shut up_ and you won't be hurt. You'll be on your way to your folks before you know it. Just do as I say."

Gwen was afraid. She couldn't _believe _Rhys would do this to her. _Hasn't he done enough to me? Robbing me of my rightful share of our money, leaving me just a pittance? Turning Andy against me with his lies? Turning his back on me. But this? Leaving me with his psycho mate? Bloody hell! He must really hate me! _

Gwen was relieved when they took the route towards the station. They were within a couple of minutes away from the station, when John spoke. "Have to make a short detour. Got to pick up something in the warehouse. You'll have to come with me."

Gwen replied nervously, "No, that's fine. We're not far from the station. I can walk from the warehouse" John nodded in agreement, knowing that wasn't going to happen.

He pulled off the road and down the line of warehouses until he came to the one he had chosen. Then he parked up by the door. Before he unlocked the doors, he lit up what appeared to be a cigarette.

Gwen grimaced as she watched him. "Open a bloody window, will you? I can't stand bloody smoking! Better still, just let me out now!"

"Don't be stupid!" John snarled, "You can't carry all that gear by yourself. Just wait." He sucked in as much of the smoke as he could hold in his mouth, then turned sharply and blew it all into Gwen's face.

Gwen shrieked in disgust and anger … then slumped as the gas in the smoke knocked her out. John smirked, thankful that years of numerous substance abuses had given him immunity from a range of knock-out gases. He then decided he could implant the probe in Gwen just as easily in the car. He didn't particularly feel like carrying her in and out of the warehouse.

He grabbed the small case on the back seat and carefully opened it. Delicate fingers carefully transferred the probe, which was surrounded by gel, into the syringe. With deft motions born of long years of practice, John leaned over and clearing Gwen's hair away from the back of her head, he swiftly inserted the needle behind her ear and injected the probe. All over in a matter of seconds … but the effects of the probe would last for the rest of Gwen's life.

John began laughing with pleasure at a job well done. Then he turned on the ignition and drove quickly to the station. He parked carefully away from the main building. Pulling a small container from his pocket, he opened it and straightening Gwen up, began to wave it under her nose. The pungent smell began to revive her and he quickly removed it.

Gwen startled awake. "What the hell happened?" she demanded in an angry voice, turning to glare at the man in the hoodie beside her.

"Guess my tobacco was too strong for you. You fainted", John replied. "Sorry about that. Thought it best to bring you straight here to the station."

A sudden thought hit Gwen. She turned and asked fearfully, "You didn't … back there … you didn't …?"

John chuckled. "Sorry to _disappoint _you. I prefer my _own _kind. Does that answer your question? And money? Don't need any money Rhys left you. Got more than enough of my own! I'll carry your bags for you. Go and get your ticket."

John flicked the controls opening all the doors. Gwen yanked the door open and climbed quickly out of the car. Her feet carried her at a trot towards the station. She believed he hadn't done anything, but she still felt a bit woozy from the tobacco smoke, not to mention the strange smelling salts he had placed under her nose. Perhaps the stress had finally got to her causing the fainting spell.

John followed behind carrying all the bags. He went to the porter and indicated her bags be loaded onto the train. Then he stood waiting for her to pass through the gate with her ticket. He lifted a hand in farewell.

Gwen cast him a nervous smile and said, "Thanks for your help", then moved quickly through the gate. She got onto the platform in time to see her luggage being loaded into the luggage car. Glancing at her ticket to read the car she was booked in, she moved quickly down the platform.

At last she came to her carriage and climbed aboard. Locating her seat, Gwen was relieved that only one other passenger was sharing her compartment. An elderly lady who looked as if she was already settling herself down for a nap before the train had even left.

Gwen smiled at the woman, who returned her smile, then she took her seat, relaxing into the well-worn upholstery. She settled down more comfortably hoping to have a nap herself. Her fingers idly scratched behind her ear, wondering why there was a sore spot. Ten minutes later, the train pulled out of the station and Gwen was already starting to doze in her seat.

In the car park, John watched as the train pulled out, smiling to himself at a job well done. The perception filter in the amulet he wore around his neck had prevented Gwen from recognising him. He would have appeared as a non-descript sort of person to her. Walking over to his car, he decided to treat himself to a fine meal at one of the fancy restaurants he had seen earlier in the day. Then he would head back to his hotel and decide whether or not to give Ariana a call …..


	48. Chapter 48

_**Author's Note: **__My apologies once more, for the delay in writing. This time, a more mundane reason … writer's block. No matter how carefully, how detailed one prepares a Story Outline, fleshing it out can still cause problems. So … I hope that at last I've gained some thread of where I was in the storyline, but let me know if you disagree. My Muse has been awfully quiet lately ….._

**Chapter 47 **

The excitement of waking and finding Jack _alive _and alright, exhausted Ianto and his head fell back unwillingly on the pillows, eyelids losing the battle to remain open as fatigue washed through his body.

"No", he gasped in a voice that dwindled in volume, "Jack … I … want to stay wi_" Then a blanket of unconsciousness wrapped around him, pulling him into a dreamless, darkness that sent healing throughout his damaged mind.

Jack was too relieved to be upset that he had only a few precious moments of Ianto's awareness, before he fell back into unconsciousness. _He seemed so … aware … so completely here with me … and there were no barriers. His love just flowed out to me in waves … his stoic façade dropped away … discarded. Please let this be a new level of sharing for us. Of course, I'll have to drop my barriers even more for him. But can I? There's so much he doesn't know about me, so much I don't want him to see … who I was … the things I've done … a cold, heartless person who might scare him enough to run away. I can't risk that. I'll only let him in so far … I won't lose him. Not now. Not when I've got him back. _

Ianto's hand lay limply in his and Jack ran his fingers gently over it. He could hear the sound of a heated argument conducted in quiet tones coming from the other side of the control panel. He didn't care. He was with Ianto. For now, that was all that mattered.

For a long time, Jack just stared down at the unconscious form of his fiancé, relieved that the Doctor had saved him from the horrors of torture … and execution. He knew _exactly _what it was like to endure torture; he still carried the scars of his countless tortures and executions in his mind, in his soul and in his heart. He was more broken than anyone would ever know and immortality did not diminish the severe damage to his whole being, that torture could render in him. His hand gripped Ianto's even tighter.

In a small, dark corner of his mind, guilt gnawed away at him. In spite of the fact that Ianto's life had been saved, Jack couldn't keep the dark gremlin in his mind from whispering things he didn't want to hear … _part-time shag … consolation prize … second choice … you can't have her so you're settling for me … you came back for her, Jack, I heard you tell her down in the cells … you only asked me out on a date when you found out Gwen was engaged. That's how much I was worth to you … second-best! _

Leaning down close to his ear, Jack whispered, "Oh no, Ianto Jones. You were _never _a part-time shag, _never _a consolation prize, _never _second-choice or second-best! You were _always _the one I came back for, my first choice. And you've proved to me time and time again that I made the right choice. I don't want you to _ever _think that you are not the one whom I want to spend the rest of your life with!"

Jack wished that Ianto was conscious enough to have heard his words. But one thing was sure … when Ianto came back around, Jack would make sure that the young Welshman was left in no doubt, as to who _really _had claim to his heart.

The 51st century man had time to contemplate all that had happened. He wondered how he had let everything get away from him. His team had all the potential to have been one of the best under his leadership. But what had happened? Suzie had fallen beneath his radar and quite literally, had gotten away with murder … and that had only been the start of the tragic fiasco that culminated in her dying twice.

Ianto Jones, the love of his life, had been the love of someone else's life … Lisa Hallet. Again another team member had slipped under his radar and with near fatal consequences for the world … he had hidden a Cyber woman right in his basement.

And Gwen Cooper? Recklessly he had hired her to replace Suzie simply because … she was there. Right place, right time. Stupidly he allowed her out on her first mission without suitable training or explanation as to correct procedures and protocols … and men had died because of her inexperience. Her mistakes had begun to pile up, one after the other, but he had turned a blind eye in the hope that the potential he had seen in her, Gwen's _humanity_, would add something extra to the team.

And he had also lusted after her and wanted Gwen in his bed … alternating with Ianto. He _knew _that was the real reason he let her get away with so much crap he'd never have tolerated from any other team member … and the others had known.

He allowed her to get away with not retconning Rhys after the Space Whale incident because at that time, he couldn't _bear _to lose her. He let his feelings make him lose sight of the fact that allowing Rhys to blunder in had caused more harm than good.

And he had allowed his _unresolved _lust and feelings for Gwen blind him when he returned from the disastrous _year that never was _to blurt out a lovelorn declaration to her … that Ianto had witnessed on CCTV.

To top off his incredible litany of stupid mistakes, there had been Gwen's fiasco of a wedding and him running around trying to be the _knight in shining armour _the young Welshwoman had always envisaged. His lovelorn gazes at her throughout the day and during that dance in the evening, had nearly cost him the love of the man he knew deep down, he truly loved.

And his heart ached when he saw anew the terrible pain he had caused Ianto throughout that time. Jack _knew _he didn't deserve somebody as wonderful, as beautiful, as truly much more _human _that Gwen had been, in his life. In a sick way, he knew he actually _deserved_ someone as cold, as calculating and as heartless as Gwen had proved to be. That was what he had been like before he met the Doctor.

Jack shuddered at the realisation of all he had put Team Torchwood through because of his _feelings _for one, Gwen Cooper-Williams. His blindness with Gwen had literally wreaked havoc in Team Torchwood … and _he _was to blame for it all. The worse thing about granting Gwen so much leeway was that instead of bringing out Gwen's _humanity_, it had instead brought out the flip side … her _inhumanity. _

Bitterly, Jack stared the truth of himself in the face. He had been the worst kind of leader that Torchwood could ever have … even more so than his predecessor, Alex. He had allowed partiality and 51st century morals guide him in a job that had needed him to rise above himself … and he had failed.

"_Stop it!_" a weak voice croaked out to him. "I can hear you thinking from here. That's what woke me up! Listening to you lamenting about Torchwood … about Gwen … about yourself. Just stop it!"

"Ianto! I'm sorry, I _" Jack faltered, tears that had welled in his eyes spilled over to track down his face. Words failed him now as he looked into the forgiving orbs of stormy blue staring back at him. "How _ h-how could you know that?"

Ianto rolled his eyes and ignored Jack's question. "Cariad! You don't have a monopoly on horrendous mistakes! Me … Lisa … near end of the world? You need to forgive yourself as I forgave myself over Lisa. It was _you _who told me that … after you forgave me. You don't need to ask whether I've forgiven you or not. You can see that in my eyes."

"Oh, Ianto" Jack chuckled sadly, "I don't deserve to be loved by you. I don't deserve you, full-stop! You're too good for me!" His face deepened into a mask of dejection.

An exasperated sigh escaped from Ianto's full, pink lips. "There you go again Jack, with the negativity. Stop beating yourself up! It's not helping me, it's not helping the team! When I'm better, more myself, there's something _very _important I need to tell you. It will help you understand that I've changed. There's _more _to me now, thanks to the TARDIS! But not now … later."

Exhaustion cast it's pallor over Ianto's already pale face. He closed his eyes momentarily. Opening them again he asked hoarsely, "Some water, please Jack. Throat … so dry. So rough. Dread to think what my breath smells like."

A genuine chuckle escaped Jack's lips. A familiar smirk lightened his handsome features. "Well … water I can do. Perhaps I should add some lemon and honey for you? Then I could kiss you without gagging."

Ianto's annoyed eye-roll made Jack smile. "Perhaps I can look at _you _without gagging, you twat! But yeah, water would be good. No kisses until I've brushed my teeth … or maybe rinsed my mouth."

A mischievous glint lit up Jack's sky-blue eyes. He swooped down suddenly and planted a kiss firmly on his fiancé's lips. Despite his efforts to probe Ianto's delectable lips open with his tongue, the young Welshman kept them clamped shut. An exaggerated sigh escaped Jack's mouth as he pulled back from the stubborn Welshman.

Ianto's eyebrow arched up to Jack. "You should be _thanking _me that I'm not sharing my furry mouth with you. And water please. _Now!_"

Jack laughed heartily, which attracted the surprised looks of the others in the room. "Hey, we may not be married _now, _Ianto Jones, but I'm willing to be there for you _in sickness and in health. _That means kissing you when your breath isn't minty fresh!"

He pulled out of reach as Ianto made a half-hearted swipe at him with his hand. Jack jumped up and sauntered over to the kitchen area, smirking at the come-back thrown at him. "I'll remember that fighting you off when _you _want a snog-fest first thing in the morning!"

Jack returned quickly with a glass and a jug of cool water. Ianto was watching him with affection as Jack pulled him up from the gurney. He parted his lips slightly as Jack held him with one arm and the glass of water with the other. He drank in small sips.

For the first time since Jack had discovered Ianto was on the TARDIS, he felt a lightness that the circumstances surrounding their reunion, would normally not engender. However, the gravity of their situation could be cast aside in the meantime, allowing them both to express humour and relief that they were safe … for the time being.

Fatigue overcame Ianto all too soon and Jack tried hard to hide his disappointment. The young Welshman was not out of the woods yet physically and he really needed to rest. Jack couldn't bring himself to think about the emotional and psychological damage Ianto had suffered … even before UNIT got their grubby claws on him, he had still suffered a lot from the team's treatment of him. Except Toshiko. Jack truly hoped that Aaron Matlock would be able to help Ianto navigate some of the dark recesses of his past. He knew he couldn't help him. Ianto slipped into a light slumber.

Jack watched him awhile, listening carefully as his breathing evened out. Then he laid his head across the chest of the man he loved and allowed fatigue to carry him to much-needed rest, lulled by the steadying beat of Ianto's heart. He ignored the awkwardness of his position which a part of him acknowledged, would see him awaken with an ache in his neck and an even greater pain in his back. Jack didn't care … his heart was no longer aching and that was all that mattered to him.

The Doctor cast surreptitious glances towards Jack, biding his time before having a chat. Jack needed to rest, that much was obvious so he continued talking with Martha, Aaron and the Brigadier. Due to the fact that the Brigadier refused to recall his personnel from Torchwood Cardiff _until _he was given the 'okay' by either the Prime Minister or the Queen, it was decided that there was little point in notifying them yet. They would hold up their 'visits' until Jack had sufficiently rested and they could leave.

"Brigadier" the Doctor began carefully, "It's only a matter of time before Jack begins to react to what has happened to Ianto. And _you _will be his target!"

The Brigadier looked thoughtfully back at the Doctor. Then a small smile appeared on his face. "I'm a _big _boy now, Doctor. I do believe I can deal with Captain Jack Harkness. Whether he likes it or not, I am a military man … one that follows orders. And if we get to London and either the Prime Minister or the Queen overrules your instructions, Doctor, then you must realise that I will follow my orders to the letter. If I'm ordered to return Ianto Jones to UNIT to carry out my original instructions, then I'll do _everything _in my power to carry it out. It isn't Captain Jack Harkness that bothers me, Doctor. It's you. I really wouldn't want to be against you for more reasons than just the fact that _you _are more of a threat to me than he is. Not to mention the fact that our friendship has already taken quite a battering. But come now, Doctor, let's you and I try and remain positive in the interim. Who knows? This conversation may prove to be redundant. I hope it is."

The Doctor regarded his old friend intently. "I've put you between a rock and a hard place, haven't I Brigadier? I think it's about time I told you _why _I am intervening in this matter. And before you say anything about my causing a _paradox_ or changes in timelines by telling you, I'm taking this risk because I know you … and trust you. You're already caught up in this now and I have to save Ianto Jones for a very good reason. And that reason has _everything _to do with saving the Earth … in the future."

He paused briefly, a haunted look appearing in his eyes as the Brigadier waited. "I can't begin to explain to you how upset I was when I heard what Ianto Jones had done. His actions trying to _save _his girlfriend, which both you and I know was impossible because a partial conversion still puts the cyber mind in control, would have led to more deaths than they already had. They were lucky to get away with only two people being killed by the cyber woman."

The Brigadier was staring at a point just past the Doctor's right ear, as if he were trying to recall an important memory. Then it came to him. "A few years ago, Doctor, I was checking some old records from one of my predecessors, a Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. He shared a number of adventures with you involving both Daleks and Cyberman, didn't he Doctor? But not all of those adventures were here on Earth."

The Doctor looked sharply at the Brigadier. "Alistair. Yes, he did. Though I didn't realise he left records of our time together." The Doctor frowned at this revelation.

"The point is, Doctor" the Brigadier continued, "From what I've read of his records, not to mention the fiasco at Torchwood One that you managed to save us from in the end, you should understand why the government is particularly upset about the Torchwood Three incident. They trusted Jack to not be a repeat of Yvonne Hartman, but Ianto Jones managed to hide a cyber woman in his own basement! Of course the government was going to take sterner measures with Jack and his team! They'd already learnt a very hard lesson from Torchwood One."

The Doctor sighed and said, "Yes, yes, I understand that. But the point is, I know _more _about consequences than the government. Than any of the Torchwood bases or UNIT. And when I say that Ianto Jones must be released and reinstated back to Torchwood Three along with the rest of the team, then you need to understand that there is a very grave reason indeed that I insist upon this. Of course, I can't explain to you or anyone else, not even Jack or Ianto, _exactly _what that reason is. But it is imperative. The future of Earth, therefore the whole Universe, depends on it."

He continued thoughtfully, occasionally turning to stare at Jack who by now, was lying down across his lover's chest. "Obviously, I don't condone nor would I _ever _condone the use of torture for _any _reason, Brigadier, but I think that Jack's _slap on the wrist _for Ianto Jones, was a bit too mild of a punishment for the young man. Even though Ianto watched the death of his girlfriend at the hands of his colleagues _and _he's had to live with the guilt of two innocents being killed, I still think Jack could have done a _bit _more in the way of a deterrent for Ianto."

The Doctor turned to face the Brigadier fully and had an air of confrontation about him. "Why is it that UNIT feels it's necessary to torture people? This never happened in Alastair's time, did it? There are enough organisations on your planet that systematically torture people for one reason or another. Why UNIT? And is this also how you treat aliens? Is this how you would treat me if you were ordered to, by your government?"

The Brigadier frowned. He hadn't expected this. He didn't shy away from the Doctor's direct gaze, but a few minutes passed before he replied. "No, Doctor. I don't believe I would attempt to _capture _you, let alone _torture _you. This has more to do with my profound respect for Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, not to mention his countless reports on his activities with you. You are unique, Doctor. You are the last of your kind. I believe it would be beyond our ability to ever recover from the Universal consequences, if we humans caused any harm to you. You are the one person for whom I would disobey my orders for … but _only _you."

The Doctor chuckled. "You say that, even though I know you don't really like me very much, do you? But no, disregard that question. It's unfair. Of course I know how you _feel _about me, but I'm grateful that you're willing to put aside your personal feelings about me for the greater good. I'm also _very _grateful that Alastair had such an effect on you. I would, however, leave you with one question. The same question I'll put before your government and Queen. Why? Why revert to barbaric torture? UNIT and Torchwood are the spearhead for Earth as she stands on the threshold of a brand new chapter in Earth's history here in the 21st century. It begins soon. With all your technological and so-called intellectual advances, why do you still hearken back to your dark ages?"

The Brigadier was thoughtful. He didn't have the depth of relationship with the Doctor that his predecessor, Alastair Lethbridge-Stewart had with him. But the few times he had been in contact with the Doctor for one reason or another, were usually fairly momentous. This particular occasion was no different. He knew that the Doctor's former friend placed a lot of trust in the Doctor and vice versa. He answered softly, measuring his words as he spoke them. This was one time when he laid aside his official cap as leader of UNIT and addressed the Doctor as a man.

"Because we're afraid, Doctor. It's always because we are afraid. It doesn't matter how much we dress that fear in _national security _or in _alien threat _or in _punishment _for crimes committed. No matter our sophistication here in the 21st century, we are still victims of the primeval emotion that gripped and shaped our ape-like ancestors. Fear."

The Doctor nodded in salute to the Brigadier, conscious of the tremendous gift of self the Brigadier had given him. Perhaps things would not change in UNIT, but perhaps one man would … this man who stripped himself of human arrogance and pride to show him the truth as he saw it. The Doctor knew this Brigadier would never be another Alastair … but he would lean towards his predecessor's way of thinking a bit more. There was hope that this man might be able to achieve more than his military position afforded him. He might be able to make a difference in UNIT as he had always hoped Martha would.

Martha and Aaron wondered back over to the Doctor and the Brigadier. Martha's face was flushed and the glow in her eyes showed the Time Lord that the two of them had shared a very stimulating conversation. Presumably shop even though their particular specialties were vastly different.

"Aaron", the Brigadier began with a smile on his face, "I do hope you are not trying to fish in someone else's pond … _my _pond?" His eyes were alight with humour but there was still a hint of steel behind his flippant remark.

Martha laughed at the Brigadier's remarks, flattered by his intent. "Don't worry, Sir, he'd be barking up the wrong tree! Besides, it isn't _his _interest in diverting me that you should worry about." Martha stared pointedly at the Doctor.

The Brigadier followed her gaze with upturned eyebrows towards the Doctor. "Well … if it were ever necessary, Doctor, I do believe UNIT could arrange a suitable … _secondment_ for Dr Martha Jones. _Temporary_, mind you, and only if the world was ending!" All four of them laughed spontaneously at the Brigadier's comment, which was exactly what the UNIT leader had intended. A moment of brevity before the real world and all its dark implications intruded once more into their lives.

Rhiannon was still sleeping, restless and occasionally whimpering like a child. But at least for the moment, she wasn't conscious or her nightmares so bad, they woke her up. Toshiko turned away from her sleeping form and headed back out to Owen.

"Is she okay?", the medic asked the minute Toshiko returned, sparing her a glance from the game he was currently indulging in.

"Yes, she's okay for the moment" Toshiko answered, her voice strained with the worry and tension that the day's events had brought down on them. Part of her mind was still in shock at how quickly the world of Torchwood had been turned upside down. Part of her felt guilty at how even though she had seen the signs of Gwen trying to intrude on Jack and Ianto's relationship, she had assumed a proper manner and decided not to poke her nose into other people's business. Now she wondered if she had been wrong to do that.

Alerted by the changed tone in her voice, Owen looked up at Toshiko. He immediately stopped playing his game. "Come here, love", he said in a soft tone. His medic radar was on full alert as usual, but it was his heart that was reaching out to the woman he loved. She needed support now. She had done so much to help everyone this day, yet the look on her face told him she thought otherwise.

"We've still got time, love, c'mon over here" he gestured to her indicating his lap. She walked over and sank into his arms, tears pooling in her eyes. "We've done the best we can so stop worrying. I'm sure the Doctor has everything in hand now and at least the nightmare will be over for Ianto … and Jack. And you, my sweet lotus blossom, you have done _so much _to help us all. Without you, none of what's happening now would have been possible. It's your sheer bloody brilliance dealing with UNIT and getting us to Martha, that's enabled everything to turn out well. I'm proud of you, love. Be proud of yourself."

Toshiko smiled weakly, not totally convinced that her part had helped as much as he said it did. But she was grateful for his reassurances, grateful for his presence in helping Rhiannon and grateful for his love which she had spent so long hoping for. Toshiko was, for the moment, reassured.

"I hope they return before the lockdown finishes" Owen mused into her hair as she sat on his lap, leaning into his comforting arms around her. "Otherwise it's back to playing the poor, helpless saps to those UNIT bastards. I'll bet those poor sods down in the cells are starting to look mighty tasty to Janet and her friends. Hope those Perspex walls hold out if their hunger gets too much for them." He chuckled at the thought.

Toshiko smirked at him, slapping his arm lightly. "Don't be awful, Owen! You saw how young most of those soldiers were. Obviously UNIT didn't deem the takeover of Torchwood a high enough priority to send experienced soldiers. Those poor young men must be scared out of their wits."

"Yeah", Owen agreed, his voice lacking in compassion. "Plus, it makes for one helluva shitty epitaph! _Here lie the bones of John Green, who ended his days in the service of his country, in the stomach of an alien. RIP. _Not the most heroic ending to their careers, is it?"

Toshiko hit him harder this time, her stomach roiling at the horrible images Owen had just implanted in her mind. "You really are _awful_, sometimes Owen! I can't believe you could be so callous!"

Owen just grinned at her with unrepentance in his eyes. Then he sobered as his thoughts drifted to Gwen … beautiful, sexy Gwen whom he had lusted after and bedded. He would _never _have credited Gwen for the horrendous, horrific actions she had taken. Her twisted love for Jack lacked any of the blind purity of Ianto's love when he had tried to save Lisa. Of course, he realised that Gwen had probably never really forgiven Ianto for nearly being converted into a cyber woman. And the fact that he had won Jack's heart instead of her … it must have just burned into her soul and corrupted it until she became _far worse _than any cyber man. At least they acted out of control. What did Gwen act out of?

Evil, pure evil. She probably was a good person like everyone else with a dark side. He knew he had one. But somewhere along the line, the dark side had taken over and corrupted her completely. Owen shuddered and realised that Torchwood wasn't to blame. Ianto wasn't to blame. Jack wasn't to blame. This fell squarely on Gwen Cooper's shoulders, her actions born of the darkness in her. It didn't have to be that way, but Gwen had _chosen _to do what she did … and she hadn't cared in the slightest, who she had taken down with Jack and Ianto. He knew one thing for certain. There was _no _forgiveness for Gwen Cooper in his heart … there never would be.

Gwen sat on the train watching the Welsh scenery fly past her in streaky lines of colour. Her mind was going over the cover story to counteract whatever Rhys had told them. She would play the mistreated and misunderstood new wife to perfection, knowing that even if her mother had suspicions, she would win over her father. After all, she was the apple of his eye and she needed that fact to work for her more than she ever had as a teenager trying to wheedle an extra hour out late from him, or pleading with him to buy her the expensive clothes she craved. Yes, all would be well with her parents. Her father would make sure of that.

The elderly lady she had shared her compartment with got out after only a few stops. Gwen was glad to have it to herself. She relaxed back into her seat and enjoyed the gentle rhythm of the train as it moved alone the line. She closed her eyes allowing herself a few moments of peace and quiet before meeting her parents at journey's end.

The world of reality had long left Gwen's mind. The fact that her parents were in truth, _appalled _at their daughter's shocking behaviour towards Rhys, whom they had hoped would have been the steadying influence on her, would soon become apparent. They also liked Rhys and felt nothing but sorrow for the way their daughter had used and abused him. Added to the fact were the endless calls from Rhys' parents, ramming home to them the consequences of their daughter's actions. Not to mention their friends and families ringing and calling around to tell them of the _'horrible videos' _of their daughter on the net, the _'shocking emails' _and whether there was any truth to them. Mary and Geraint Cooper _knew _their daughter very well and were sure there was a large portion of truth in it. It broke their hearts. They would not be as welcoming to Gwen this time. Far from it.

Cheered by the thoughts that her parents would welcome her back with open arms and tearful commiserations at how _badly _she had been mistreated, Gwen allowed her mind to wander. Inevitably, her thoughts turned to Jack. Then the daydream of lying naked in the arms of an equally naked Jack began to roll out in her mind … until the most horrendous pain tore through her. Like sharp knives being stabbed into her brain. She gasped for air, the pain so intense it was making it difficult for her to breath. But the worse was yet to come … like a movie projector that had just been switched on, horrific _nightmare _scenes of alien monsters trying to tear at her, ripped through her mind. She screamed out in agony, alone in the compartment.

Nearby passengers heard her and rushed to the source of the screams. The train guard found a procession of passengers congregated outside her compartment. He ordered them away, except for a man who claimed to be a doctor, then rushed in to to help the deeply distressed woman …..

John looked over at the beautiful, naked young body beside him. Ariana looked so sweet, so innocent as she slept in post-coital bliss in his arms … but she had proved to be a veritable tigress between the sheets. Perhaps not as innovative as a D'hargonite from the 37th century or as long-lasting as a Precta-Falatian from the 53rd century. But as humans go … well, she was _good. _A serious mood of contemplation took over his own post-coital recovery.

He pondered to himself exactly _why _it was that he had rushed to answer the call from his former lover, whom he acknowledged he still loved. Always would. There was something indefinable about the man he loved, that would always have him scrabbling in his wake … desperate for any kind of affection … or need … from Jack.

John smirked at the name he had given himself … _Captain Jack Harkness_. Could he be any more pretentious? That was not the name that issued from his lips those rare times when he reached out in his memory as orgasm gripped him from his previous bed partners. Oh no … the names he and _'Jack' _shared so long ago would remain forever in his heart … as would the now immortal man.

But John was worried about Jack. The man had changed … _again. _From the hologram on his Vortex Manipulator, he had recognised the face of a man he had left back in the 51st century … a ruthless Time Agent. When he saw Jack last, he had changed dramatically into a much milder version of himself. And now he had swung back the other way. Something was wrong. Could it have anything to do with what the bloody Time Agency had done to Jack? Taken away two years of his memories? Possibly.

A tiny hope suddenly filled John's mind. Perhaps if Jack had changed back to what he was, then … John shook his head as the unwelcome memory of what he had witnessed on the vid screen back in the 23rd century, intruded and stamped out the faint hope that he and Jack would get back together. Jack would remain with his team … _all _his team and save the world for the future. There would be no reunion for him and Jack. Suddenly, the night seemed darker than usual and the warm, attractive body by his side, paled into comparison with what he had lost … a long time ago.

Deep in much needed sleep, Jack failed to notice the body beneath him begin to twitch and shake. The others, engrossed in conversation, failed to look over and notice what has happening on the gurney. Nobody realised what was going on, even when the TARDIS tried to intrude on her Doctor's conversation and warn him. Nobody noticed until a high-pitched scream shattered the relaxed atmosphere that had descended upon the control room.

By this time, Ianto's body had begun to convulse and Jack never awakened until he was thrown onto the grating. Sleep fuddled his brain as he dimly registered the sound of running feet, sharp orders barked out and a nightmare sound of a tortured soul screaming in agony …..


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 48 Shadow of the Past**

The distressed hum of the TARDIS rose above the din of shoes clamoring on the metal grating, all heading towards the gurney. Led by the Doctor, the other three people raced to help Jack secure the flailing form of Ianto. Grim determination showed on both Aaron and Martha's faces as their professional masks slipped into place making lightning assessments.

The Doctor was the first to reach Jack's side and had his sonic screwdriver aimed at Ianto scanning for the immediate cause of the seizure. "Hold him still, Jack, I need you to hold him _still._" He felt the TARDIS join with him to help find out what was wrong with the young Welshman.

His scan showed that Ianto's nerve endings were so weakened by the electric shocks from his torture that they were still reacting. It would take a while for his body to heal and return to normal. He frowned as he analysed the information from his scan but remained silent waiting for Martha and Aaron to make their assessments.

The TARDIS murmured her discontent. She had used a small portion of her Vortex life force to heal Ianto's body. Why was he still having seizures? His body was still weak because she had not wanted to overwhelm it with too much power. But it shouldn't be reacting like this … the Doctor felt similarly inclined.

The Doctor opened his empathic link to the TARDIS and they shared their anxiety. They had both sensed a _shadow _or _cloud _… dark and forbidding within Ianto's mind. It wasn't alien and it wasn't new. It had obviously been in place for a very long time … part of Ianto's defence mechanisms, but what was behind it?

Both the Doctor and the TARDIS knew that the key to Ianto's seizures lay behind that cloud. The Doctor had wanted to use his sonic screwdriver to break down what he viewed as a mere obstruction to Ianto's healing. But the TARDIS had restrained him, using her power to stop the Time Lord taking action. He couldn't argue with her at the moment, but he was determined to get an explanation as to _why _the TARDIS would over-rule him and stop him trying to help the young Welshman … later, when they were alone.

The Brigadier arrived on the opposite side of Ianto and helped Jack firmly secure the thrashing body down on the gurney. He had extensive experience in assisting with field treatments for battle injuries from his junior days in UNIT. He knew how to deal with a person who was having a seizure and managed to hold his shoulders down firmly. He glanced up at the Captain whose eyes were wide with fear as he struggled to press down on Ianto's hips.

Martha's eyes swept over the gurney and located the restraints secured underneath. "Aaron! Secure his legs and I'll secure his chest and arms! Jack! Secure his head! I need you to stop him thrashing it around like that!" she yelled out pointing to the restraints.

Aaron moved quickly to release the restraints and secure them around the ankles of Ianto's jerking legs. The Brigadier maintained his firm hold on Ianto, locking his shoulders into place. Jack was still panicked and his hold on Ianto weakened.

"Jack! Hold him still! I need to make sure he's not going to swallow his tongue!" Martha instructed brusquely, securing the restraints around Ianto's torso. She was relieved to see the Brigadier knew exactly what he was doing. Martha tried not to express impatience at Jack because his actions were more hindrance than help. She tried to remember that he was emotionally drained and too caught up in his partner's distress to keep a level head. The Doctor's anxious frown wasn't helping much anyway, but she thought it best not to call him on it … Jack might not like what he might say. Martha pulled something out of her medical kit and then turned to Aaron. "I'll need you to help restrain him, Aaron, I need you to place this clamp in his mouth, okay?"

Aaron immediately let go of the young Welshman, grateful that the Brigadier quickly adapted to his absence helping to restrain Ianto. He seized the clamp quickly and securing a firm hold on Ianto's chin, forced his jaw apart and placed it exactly where the young Welshman would bite down on it. He then held it in place, wondering how long the seizure would be this time.

It was a long time as seizures go … just over 12 minutes. By the end of it, Ianto's body wasn't alone in being slippery with sweat. All five helpers had sweat patches on their clothing and salty liquid running down their faces. Even the Doctor looked somewhat dishevelled … and they were completely and utterly exhausted, with cramped and aching muscles from being held taut in their efforts to keep Ianto still. It had been bad … _really _bad.

In the aftermath as the Doctor headed off to the kitchen, muttering about making everybody "a well-earned cup of tea", Jack slumped down in the seat besides Ianto. His exhaustion weakened his empathic barriers and his heart shone out for everyone to see, bleeding and raw from his sky-blue eyes. Tears pricked behind his orbs as he choked back a sob. He was slowly losing his normally steel-like control; it was eroding away with each seizure that Ianto endured. He was nearing the end of his endurance because his heart was breaking into pieces each time this happened.

The Brigadier followed the Doctor as he felt his presence at Jack's side would not be helpful now that the immediate crisis was over. Aaron also moved away from Martha and Jack, exhausted as they all were, but his mind racing with his own thoughts on this matter. There was something strangely _familiar _to Aaron about the circumstances he found himself in. Something that had happened back in the States … what was it? He had dealt with a young woman who had been systematically tortured by her parents from the time she was born … tortured and hidden away from the world. Half-starved and abused beyond normal human endurance, this quiet young girl had come through it with relatively minor damage to her mental and emotional make-up. Except for the seizures.

Aaron knew that something beyond the obvious about Ianto and his seizures, was staring him in the face. Something that linked him to the young, horrendously abused young girl. Despite the fact that their histories were vastly different and their personalities were poles apart, they shared a similarity … a common thread. What was that common thread?

Martha was weary beyond belief, both physically and mentally, not to mention her emotional balance was slightly to the left of centre. Yet her heart went out to Jack, someone she knew was much more than just a '_51__st__ century flirting machine_' as the Doctor had once haughtily referred to him as, when he was trying to stop Martha being roped into his charms. Of course, that was never going to happen to Martha because her heart was already _captured _by the Doctor at that time … but he had remained oblivious to her love for him until she slammed it in his face. Just before she turned around and left him as his Companion. She was glad she now had Tom, who loved her … and whom she did love him. In her own way.

Martha placed gentle arms around Jack as he huddled into the side of the gurney, desperately trying to control the sobs that kept breaking out and kissed the top of his head gently. She ignored the sweat-slickened hair and laid her cheek down gently against his crown.

"It's over, Jack. It's over for now" she murmured into his hair. She wasn't going to give him false reassurances that Ianto would be alright. This was all new to her, a learning curve she would normally have been grateful for … if it hadn't involved two close friends … if she wasn't floundering out of her depths trying to put, as it were, a 'plaster on a gaping wound.'

_When did everything get so damned crazy on Earth? In space and time, yeah, to be expected. But here … 21__st__ century Earth … when had it all started to fall apart? And all this brought about by one woman's stupid, dangerous obsession and jealousy? The actions of a woman thwarted in love … rejected by Jack … and lashing out in pure, unadulterated selfishness with no heed to the fact that Torchwood was brought down to its knees … and one man nearly killed. No heed to the destruction of the Torchwood team. What the hell did Gwen hope to achieve by this shocking act of betrayal? What does that mean for the future of Torchwood? Will there be a future for them or will we go to London and find out the Prime Minister or the Queen orders Torchwood to be shut down in Cardiff? How did this bode for the future of the other Torchwood branches throughout the world? And UNIT? Will it merely step in and take over? The world needs Torchwood to rise from this destruction … like a phoenix rising from its death pyre. The Doctor has got to save Torchwood … he just has to do it. That's what he does best, isn't it? Save the world again! _

Aaron pulled Martha out of her revelry. "Cup of tea?" he asked gently, offering her one of the mugs he held in his hand. Martha smiled weakly at him as she took it. "And a word with you?" She turned to stare intently at the psychologist. His face was impassive but she detected a slight glint in his eyes … excitement? Martha frowned.

"Alright", Martha demurred despite feeling tightness in her chest at the strange look in his eyes. "I'm listening". A shadow of guilt crossed her mind as she remembered her own excitement at using her medical skills on her first injured alien that she and the Doctor had discovered on one of their adventures. It was humanoid except for a few minor details; it had a tail, an extra set of arms and its skin was tinted bright orange. That encounter had gone well in the end.

Aaron drew himself in, his handsome features settling into a professional mask. "Before coming to London, I read through those medical and police files you sent me on Ianto Jones. Obviously it was my intention at that time, to guide Ianto through counselling; back into his past and to help him deal with it. While that will still be my primary goal for helping Ianto reconcile with his past, I believe that these seizures are only manifesting themselves now because of his recent incarceration and torture. It's almost as if the torture tore down some of his defence mechanisms that protected his conscious mind from the past. Now I believe, Ianto's body is desperately trying to erect new barriers but it's not doing it very well this time and instead of protecting him, it's causing him harm. Moreover, I believe the memories that Ianto buried, have bubbled to the surface and are lying exposed, although not necessarily having found their way yet into his conscious mind. But he will remember soon. Probably not in any chronological order … more likely he will remember randomly. Bursts of memories unrelated to the present intruding into his mind. They are right there, ready and waiting for Ianto to deal with … with my guidance, of course!"

"So what are you saying?" Martha asked, her personal involvement with Jack and Ianto colouring her tone as she glared at him. "That Ianto's torture was a _good _thing because it helped bring to the surface the area you intend counselling him on? Without having to guide him through the journey back into his past? Without you having to work for it?"

Aaron grimaced, realising how his cold words and clinical manner must have sounded. Martha was a peer that he could freely talk to. But she was _also _closely involved with Ianto and Jack and he perceived he had just offended her with his professional opinion.

"Martha. Torture is _never _good. For any reason. Period. But these particularly horrific circumstances have inadvertently opened a door of opportunity … for Ianto and me. I would be lax in my care of Ianto Jones if I allowed delicacy over the circumstances this opportunity gives me, to deter me from helping him. After all, that is the objective, isn't it Martha? To help Ianto Jones?"

Martha's shoulders slumped. "Yes, yes of course, Aaron, it is. I guess I let my personal feelings colour my perception. Of course if these horrible circumstances have afforded you a window of opportunity, you should take it! It's just that … would it be too soon, Aaron? After all he's been through at the moment? Is now the time to deal with his past?"

Aaron's features softened as he regarded her. "When will there ever be a _right _time to help him 'exorcise' the demons from his past? I'm guessing these seizures will cease sometime soon. His body will have put back in place the barriers to protect his past and it will be a long, hard journey to find the area I need to work with. Is that kinder to him in the long run? Will I need to wait for another suicide attempt when something in his present, triggers that reaction? And what if he succeeds this time? I would be very _lax _as a professional psychologist if I didn't act on the opportunity given me. You need to understand, Martha, that I possess the skills to help Ianto. My team and I have the skills to handle any fallout from his counselling. Moreover, Ianto is definitely going to need my help dealing with his present situation. Therefore, it will naturally evolve into setting the scene to help him deal with his past. Surely you have faith in me, Martha, otherwise, why would you have called on me in the first place?"

Martha coloured slightly at his gentle reprimand. "I do have faith in you, Aaron. That's why I called you in. Again my personal involvement with Ianto is getting in the way. Maybe it's because … it's because this area of care for Ianto is outside my own expertise and I'm flustering around him like a mother hen because I know that _I _am not the person he needs to help him through this. I wish I was, but I know that I'm not. You are that person, Aaron and Ianto could not be in better hands. I ... I'm sorry, Aaron if I questioned your professional judgement."

Aaron smiled broadly at her. "Apology accepted! Now. All I need to do is persuade his lover to allow me access to him. Not right away, but soon. Would you be willing to help me with dealing with Captain Jack Harkness?"

Martha smirked at him. "Of course! Fortunately for me, my credentials as a doctor go a long way with Jack. Not to mention our friendship and bond with the Doctor. We'll wait til we've returned to Cardiff. I'm staying in a hotel there. When Jack has recovered himself enough, I'll have a word with him. Then you can talk to him. So that's settled then?"

Aaron chuckled. "You do your part Martha and I'll do mine. I know we need to get a few important things out of the way first. Stabilising Ianto … visiting No. 10 Downing Street … then onto Buckingham Palace. Hmmmm. When I first accepted this assignment you offered me, I had _no _idea that it would take me on such an _incredible, _albeit horrific at times, adventure! Despite my previous knowledge of aliens due to my association with Torchwood in the States, I would never have believed that I would be _privileged _to meet the famous Doctor … and be in his TARDIS! Nor would I have imagined that I would be involved in such an unbelievable situation! Not bad for a guy from a hick town in the States!"

Martha slapped his shoulder playfully, aware of the fact that he was trying to lighten the heavy mood that had descended on them. In the midst of her worries about Ianto … about Jack and about Torchwood, a random thought popped into her mind.

She eyed him curiously. "Aaron, a hypothetical question for you. Would you be able to, if the opportunity arose, counsel Gwen and find out _why _she acted like she did?"

"Why do you ask, Martha?" Aaron queried, his brows creasing slightly in puzzlement. That was the last question he had expected to hear from his peer. But one that intrigued him.

"Oh, I know it's _never _going to happen, but I just wondered if you could" she answered, revealing nothing beneath her professional mask.

Aaron paused before answering. "Obviously I _could_ counsel their colleague, but the question I ask is _why would I_? Even if the opportunity arose for me to counsel Gwen, I wouldn't be able to act on it due to these unusual circumstances. I'm about to involve myself with the very colleague that Gwen Cooper-Williams betrayed. As professional as I am, it would be unethical for me to take her on as a client, whilst dealing with Ianto Jones. In ordinary circumstances, I might have considered doing just that, but in these rather bizarre circumstances, it would not be wise. I could, however, refer her to one of my colleagues, preferably not from my own practice. Are you concerned about Gwen?"

Martha glanced quickly at Jack, guilt obvious in her gaze. "It's just that … well … I've _met _Gwen Cooper-Williams. She seemed such a nice person, a caring person. _Really _caring person. Jack even went so far as to refer to her as '_the heart of Torchwood'. _He told me he had hired her because he felt she brought a level of _humanity _into Torchwood. And after spending time with her, I could see what he meant. To have a seemingly _normal_ person, one who carries her heart on her sleeve, be the instigator of such … such catastrophic consequences … such _callous _behaviour towards one of her colleagues … well, it shook the _hell _out of me. I couldn't believe she was capable of such things!"

Aaron pursed his lips before responding. "You can't honestly expect me to make any kind of clinical assessment with such sketchy details, do you? I'd have to know something more about Gwen Cooper-Williams than you've just offered me. Access to her medical files for a start, information about her background etc. You know the drill. But let me share something with you from my own background. A story that my mentor shared with me before I gained my qualifications as a clinical psychologist. He told me about an historic case, a client of his, which had happened back in the early seventies when he was new in practice. His unique skills had come to the attention of many of his peers, which in turn, led him to being invited to provide a psychological assessment on a female inmate awaiting trial. A very attractive middle-aged woman had been jailed for the multiple murders of her family members … husband, two sons and daughter. What was unique about this case, is that the woman did not fit any of the psychological profiles for a killer. We'll call her _Jane. _Anyway, Jane lived an ordinary but successful life as a home maker with her husband and teenage children. What friends and relatives said about her, was that Jane was _'such a lovely person' _and that she was well-known for her _'kindness, understanding and caring heart_'. And they were bewildered because Jane had always seemed so happy and contented with her life."

"Well, that was true until her teenage daughter brought home her latest boyfriend … we'll call him _John_ … a young man in his early twenties. Apparently he was a _gorgeous_ young man who absolutely adored her daughter. But Jane_,_ poor woman, became infatuated with the young man. To cut a long story short, although her family never picked up on Jane's growing obsession with John, despite her numerous invitations to dinner, the young man did. He realised that Jane was infatuated with him but he knew where his heart lay … with her daughter. Apparently John confronted her one evening when he had been invited for dinner and she had got him alone. Jane tried to come on to him, declaring her undying love for him. He stated quite firmly that he was _not _in any way interested in her and didn't want anything _inappropriate _to happen between them. He also stated he _loved _her daughter and intended asking her to marry him. According to his statement to police, Jane never said a word after their confrontation, but turned around and stalked away from him. In due course, John left the family home, assuring his girlfriend that she was the love of his life."

"That very same night, Jane took matters into her own hand. The loving family she had cared for all these years, suddenly to her mind, had become _obstacles _to her new love. The police worked out that she had waited until her family were asleep, then in the middle of the night, Jane had taken a hunting knife from the shed, crept into the house and starting with her husband, stabbed each sleeping family member to death, ending with her daughter. She then went through her daughter's mobile phone and rang John."

"Jane told John that she had 'removed' all obstacles to their love and that she wanted to meet and discuss their future together in a local motel. She gave him the address of the motel, hung up before he could question her further, then showered and changed, packing a bag before heading to her car. She left the bloodied bodies of her family exactly where she had killed them, intending to _'clean up_' during the following day. Her one goal was to meet with John and convince him that he was now free to transfer his love to her."

"John was immediately suspicious and worried. He tried ringing the family home, but she had disconnected the landline. Thankfully, he then rang the police to inform them that he believed something really bad had happened at his girlfriend's place and could they investigate. They asked him for details, so he explained everything that had happened that evening, including Jane's call from her mobile and where she wanted to meet him. Fortunately, the police decided to investigate. They went to the house, broke in and found the bodies. The police sent to the house radioed headquarters and asked them to send a car around to the motel. They arrested Jane on suspicion of multiple murders. At the police station, sheconfessed to the murders, stating that she had no other choice because her family were _obstacles _to the new love she had found."

"When my colleague performed his assessment of the woman, he discovered that she was, as the statements and character references from friends and relatives had stated, a very nice woman who was a caring person. The problem lay in the fact that her obsession with John grew unchallenged and overrode her natural instincts. Thus, her behaviour changed as her obsession followed its downward spiral into murder."

Aaron drew a deep breath. "My mentor declared her fit to stand trial because he could find no grounds for _mental incapacity._ Psychologically, she had tipped over into obsession with her daughter's lover, but she was fully aware of her actions and clung defensively to them, declaring she _had to do what she had to do _for love's sake. There was some regret for having killed her family, but she honestly believed she should be freed to _follow her heart. _She was duly tried, convicted and sentenced to life imprisonment."

"My mentor did some more digging into her background because meeting _Jane _had truly shaken him up. He wanted answers as to why a seemingly normal person would go so far off the rails. His research uncovered a fairly ordinary background. An only child brought up by doting parents who gave her everything. Her childhood was idyllic, as were her teenage years and early adulthood. Jane's life had been perfect. She had gotten _everything _in life she had ever wanted; a loving and successful husband; three wonderful, caring children; a lovely home and family holidays overseas every year; the respect and love of her community. Everything had gone perfectly in her life … until the man she now wanted, turned her down. The obsession had grown unnoticed by her family until it overwhelmed her and catapulted her into the actions she took when she murdered her family. His conclusions? She had never known defeat in her life; she had never been denied anything she wanted; she was used to getting her own way. Not in an obvious, demanding way, no, just using her _niceness _to influence people to give her what she wanted. Along came John and _denied _her, _defeated _her and told her in no uncertain terms that she was _not _going to get her own way. That tipped her into the catastrophic and tragic consequences that lead to the murders of her family members. Basically, Jane had grown up from being a spoilt young girl, into a spoilt woman who _had _to have her own way. And that was how a normal person turned into a killer."

Martha's eyes were wide in their sockets after Aaron had finished relating his tale. "Bloody hell!", she stated in shock. "Well … I don't know anything about Gwen's background … but maybe there was something like that? I don't honestly know. Anyway, thank you for sharing that with me and giving me a rare insight into _your _world. I'm glad I specialise in the physical side of medicine because I think I have more of a stomach for it than I would for _your _field of expertise."

A few moments of silence passed between them as they drank their now, cold cups of tea. Then Aaron quirked his eyebrow at Martha and posed a question. "Martha. Tell me, how does a good doctor, who is also a very caring person, come to work for an organisation that sanctions and performs torture on its prisoners?"

Martha immediately stared back at him aghast, her cheeks flaming and eyes wide. "Well … it was the Doctor who actually put in a good word for me. After I had left him as his Companion and finished my degree. Just after my graduation, I got a phone call from UNIT offering me a job, stating that the Doctor had recommended me. Well … I was all wide-eyed and willing when I first joined. Then I discovered what _really _went on. I voiced my opinions against many of the … _undesirable _shall we say, practices that I discovered went on in UNIT. My voice is largely ignored, but the fact I'm the Doctor's former companion means I don't suffer any retribution for my strong views. However … I'm hoping in time, things will change in UNIT. I'm hoping that _I _will help influence that change and stop some of those practices. It's just a bit hard and a bit frustrating, especially when the bloody Government sanctions it all! I'm hoping the Doctor can wield his influence in this matter."

Aaron nodded, his eyes reflecting the hope that Martha spoke of. He sincerely hoped that barbaric practices in government agencies would soon be outlawed. He was an active member of _Amnesty International _and whenever possible, he took time to travel the various countries where oppression was at its worst. He sincerely hoped the Doctor could persuade the Government to at least have _one _establishment discontinue their practice of torture. But he understood well, the long road to change …..

The Doctor, when he saw that the Brigadier was following him, asked him to give him a moment as he needed to do something with the TARDIS. The Brigadier hid his disappointment at being summarily dismissed by the Doctor and nodded his understanding, opting to stride over to the squashy couch and _pretend _to read the magazines piled on the coffee table. He grimaced when he saw the bulk of them were women's magazines. With obvious distaste he picked one up and leafed through it, wondering how long he could keep this farce up.

An opening in the wall appeared before the Doctor and he strode through it, down the passageway and into his room. Without any preamble, he sat down and immediately tuned into the TARDIS who had been waiting patiently for him.

There was irritation in his voice as he spoke. "Well? What's the story then? Why did you stop me clearing away that obvious obstruction in Ianto's mind? Between the two of us, we could have cleared it away and dealt with what lay underneath. So you'd better have a good explanation as to _why_ you stopped me."

The TARDIS hummed quietly. She _knew _what lay beneath that cloud. After the Doctor had agreed, albeit reluctantly, to stop trying to clear the dark cloud they had seen, she had gone ahead and used her power to '_see_' beyond the cloud. And what she had seen, gave her pause. Her time with the Doctor and his frequent trips to Earth had caused her to familiarise herself with these _humans _that the Doctor was particularly fond of. Not to mention his obvious preference for _human _Companions.

This insight into Ianto's psyche had revealed a deeply sensitive young boy whose childhood had been far from idyllic. She _saw _the young boy struggling to find favour with a constantly disapproving and harsh father. She _saw _the traumatic events of his teenage years. She _saw _what happened at Canary Wharf … from his perspective. She _saw _what happened at Torchwood when Jack and his team killed his semi-converted Cyber woman … the first person he had ever loved. She _saw _his time at Torchwood and his developing relationship with Jack. But most of all, she _saw _how the inner wounds had gathered and wound themselves into a tight ball that radiated deep pain. At the centre of it all, she _saw _the little boy who just wanted to be accepted and loved. This was not something her Doctor should deal with. His methods were too harsh. He would do more damage than good. No. Aaron would be the one. She knew his capabilities.

_We have done all we should do for Ianto. What lies beneath that dark cloud needs to be dispelled by someone who has the time and patience to deal with it all. That person is Aaron Matlock. We both know we could bluster our way in and effect a healing of sorts. But Aaron is better at this. We should leave it to him. _

The Doctor started in shock, clearly affronted by his TARDIS' thoughts. "What are you saying? That _I _am not competent enough to help Ianto, but Aaron is? Do you forget my abilities? Do you forget your own?"

_No, Doctor. I do not forget. Anything. Ever. For now, you need to focus on what needs to happen in order for the time line that _must be_, to proceed as planned. We do not have the luxury of real time to divert our attention from the main goal. Saving the Earth in the future. There is much work to be done that only you and I can do. Let others take up the other burdens. Besides, Aaron has the skill, the time and the patience, to effect a much deeper healing in Ianto Jones, than we can. He will also proceed gently. As that is Aaron's specialty, we should leave him to deal with it. You know that we have more important matters to deal with. And Doctor. You will need to talk to Jack. He has plans to kill Gwen Cooper-Williams. You will have to make sure that doesn't happen. Talk to him. _

The Doctor grunted reluctantly in agreement. "Well … I suppose you're right. And yes, I had intended to talk to Jack. Now might not be a good time after Ianto's seizure. It was bad, that one. Wish I could do more to help, but no, you're right. I need to focus on other matters. I'll talk to Jack when I can. We really need to leave here and proceed with our visits to the Government and the Queen. But with Ianto as he is at the moment, well, I don't think it's such a good idea. And I know that all Jack wants to do is surround Ianto in cotton wool and bury him safely in Torchwood! That, and kill Gwen, of course. Soooo … we need to come up with a plan of action. I'm reluctant to expose Ianto to the bureaucrats in his current condition … _BUT _… I actually need Ianto in a better state than he is in now! Therefore, I propose that we … that is _you _… heal him sufficiently to face these interviews, then we give him back to Jack and let Aaron do his part in fixing Ianto. What do you think?"

The TARDIS let out a discordant hum. How could her Doctor be so callous after all his time exposed to the various races of beings whose compassion shone out like bright beacons to him? Not to mention his time with caring humans. And if her own influence wasn't enough to sway the Doctor, then what in the whole wide Universe _would _teach him compassion? She let her memory wander over the various incarnations or different _aspects _of the doctor as she preferred to think of it. Yes … he _had _changed from the cold, indifferent young Gallifreyan she had first encountered before their world ended. And she grudgingly admitted that she _also _had changed from the cocky, self-absorbed TARDIS she had once been. Perhaps he would come right in the end.

_Very good, Doctor. We'll do it just as you say. But you had better talk to Jack first. And Martha and Aaron. Warn them what's going to happen. You did explain to them what we did earlier, didn't you? _

The Doctor had the good grace to blush slightly. "Ummm … no. Didn't get around to it. But I'll explain it to them all now. That should do it. By the way, Missy, I want you to tell me now _exactly _what you did to Ianto Jones when we started working on him. I _know _you did something even though you blocked me out from it. What did you do? And why?"

It was the TARDIS' turn to feel uncomfortable. She hesitated before responding. _I merely gave Ianto a teeny, weeny bit of the Vortex. To speed up his healing. He really needed it, to heal his physical and mental body. We … had a bit of a chat. You know he's an Empath, don't you? If he wasn't needed here on Earth, we could have invited him as a Companion. He and I get along very well. It's just a tiny link … nothing major. Nothing to worry about. _

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up to the ceiling. _"_Oh, no, no, no, no! You don't get away with that flimsy explanation! I can _feel _some kind of distortion in him that wasn't there before … distortion in time and space. WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?"

Knowing the Doctor would just harass her until she admitted the truth, the TARDIS relented. _Alright. I may have given him a bit more of the Vortex than you would approve of. Just a tiny bit. Nothing to worry about, like I said … well … maybe his life will be different from now on. Just a bit. Well … maybe his life will last longer … just a bit. Not like Jack, of course! But … just a bit longer than normal. _

The Doctor shot to his feet exploding into anger. "I _knew it! _I could sense something _different _with Ianto! WHY? Why did you do that? There was absolutely _no need _to do that! So _why?_"

The TARDIS paused before responding. _Because I saw into his very soul … the undamaged part … the pureness of his simple desire … the pureness of his spirit. He HATES the pain he will cause Jack with his death. He longs to be with Jack forever so that he will never cause such terrible pain to his Captain. He knows his death will do that to Jack. I found myself responding to that rare pureness that I've only found in one other human … Rose Tyler. They are the same in their purity. I did not give Ianto forever as Rose gave Jack. But I gave him an extended life beyond normal human years. He will stay with Jack and help him grow stronger as a person. Strong enough for Jack to let go of Ianto when the time is right. One human life time is not long enough to achieve this. Jack is not strong enough for that. But Ianto will stay for several millennia with Jack and his Captain will evolve into the person he needs to be for the distant future. I checked the time lines before taking this action. There is no distortion of important time lines. Check for yourself. _

The Doctor immediately turned to the screen above his bed and his fingers flew over the console. He watched the new time lines spread and extend into the future. The TARDIS was right. The change she had made did not impact negatively on past, present or future timelines.

He shrugged. "Weeeelll … maybe it will be alright. But you should have consulted _me _before doing this. Besides. I think I'll have to find a _discreet _way of informing Ianto of the change … not to mention Jack!"

The TARDIS's hum gentled into a purr. _Oh, no need to tell Ianto. He already knows. I told him. He's delighted and extremely grateful for the change. I explained everything to him. He's going to explain it all to Jack … when the time is right. _

The Doctor chuckled. "Well, you seem to have sorted that out. But next time … consult with _me, _young lady! I might actually agree with you. But don't hide anything from me again, alright? There aren't meant to be any secrets we hold from each other. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but don't let it happen again!"

The TARDIS murmured in assent. Her Doctor was changing … for the better. It was happening slowly … oh so slowly … but it was happening. She was content and sent him a gentle wave of assurance and affection to him. He returned to her his own soothing approval.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 49**

Low, fearful murmurings issued softly from Ianto's lips into Jack's sweat-sodden hair. The Immortal tried to make out the words Ianto was saying, but they were running together at such speed, that he couldn't understand. He thought he caught snatches of Welsh which he didn't understand, as well as what he thought was English.

This last seizure had stripped Jack of all semblance of control and despite his absolute exhaustion; he was afraid to allow himself to rest in case Ianto suffered another one … or came back to consciousness.

The Brigadier had long since given up his pretence of reading magazines on a couch that was far too soft for his liking. Instead he sat gazing steadily at Jack. He dismissed the conversation between Martha and Aaron as just medical talk, probably analysing Ianto's latest seizure. He had never seen, let alone been involved, in a seizure as bad as the one Ianto had just suffered. He was not new to seizures having grown up with a brother who was epileptic; however, he had never known one to last as long as it did. Or be as severe as it was. That did not bode well.

The Doctor was nowhere in sight, having disappeared through the wall of the TARDIS. The Brigadier had felt put out by the Doctor leaving, but even he understood that the Time Lord needed to reassess the situation and plan accordingly. He had been prepared to assist the Doctor but it was obvious now that his help was not wanted.

The Brigadier watched now as Captain Jack Harkness leaned into his lover. He noted the blood-shot eyes and slight tremor affecting Jack's hands. Jack really needed to take time out from his bedside vigil of the young man, but it was obvious that he wouldn't welcome that suggestion. The man was exhausted and liable to be next to useless if Ianto suffered another seizure.

He looked around him and there was still no sign of the Doctor. Martha and Aaron showed no signs of finishing their intense conversation. The Brigadier felt a modicum of annoyance at the fact that everyone had seemingly _abandoned _the Captain; he had been left to maintain his watch over the young Welshman even though it was obvious that he was in no fit state to do so.

The Brigadier knew that at this particular moment, _he _was probably the last person on the TARDIS … well, anywhere probably … that Captain Harkness wanted near him or his lover. But he recognised a potentially bad situation when he saw one and he would be derelict in his duty if he ignored the fact that plain and simple, Jack needed a break from his lover's side in order to rest. He obviously had not regained sufficient strength from his previous rest. Bracing himself for a bad reaction, the Brigadier stood up and made his way towards the gurney.

Jack's fatigue and fragile mental state was obvious to the Brigadier as he approached the Captain. While the man before him was strikingly handsome, his face now reflected the strain of supporting his lover. It had aged him in the short time that the Brigadier had spent with him, marking his face with lines of stress.

The Brigadier came to stand in Jack's line of sight before speaking to him. It took several seconds before Jack realised the Brigadier was standing on the opposite side of the gurney. He lifted his eyes in query to the UNIT leader, obviously not welcoming him but at least, he wasn't ordering him away from his lover's side.

"Captain Harkness", the Brigadier began in a calm voice. "I can see how completely exhausted you are. Understandable. You didn't get much of a rest before, so I'm here to offer you a break. I know and understand that you really don't want to do that, but I put it to you that if you take the time while you can to refresh yourself, then you'll be better able to sit with him when he recovers consciousness. I imagine he would be quite distressed if he came to and saw the state you are currently in."

The Brigadier's calm voice and conciliatory words gave Jack pause. He found it difficult to be in the same place as the man who had ordered Ianto's torture, his own incarceration and the takeover of his base. The fact that the government had _ordered _him to do it, Jack fully understood. As a Time Agent he remembered only too well the many times he and John were sent on missions that neither of them wanted to complete. Jack still blamed the Time Agency for the terrible change that had come over his former lover when they worked together. Knowing this didn't ease Jack's state of mind.

Despite his underlying despise of the man, he acknowledged the effort the Brigadier was making and decided to meet him half-way. "So what are you saying? That I look like shit?" he asked in a light tone suggesting he was joking.

"Yes", replied the Brigadier with no trace of embarrassment. "That's exactly what I'm saying. You _do _look like shit because you haven't rested enough. That's why I came over. To relieve you. A good kip will help you restore you, Captain Harkness. And I assume you want to be in a much better state when Mr Jones wakes up."

Pushing down his affront at the Brigadier's agreement with his flippant comment, Jack nodded, trying to remember the man was trying to _help _him, not insult him. He put a serious expression on his face before answering the Brigadier.

"It's good of you to make this offer, but I really don't want to leave Ianto's side" Jack explained staring straight into the Brigadier's eyes. "I understand that I look like shit, but I'm really _not _as bad as I look. He could wake up at any time and I want to _be here _for him when he does. All going well, I'll transfer him to my old room here in the TARDIS and we'll both rest up."

The Brigadier's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "_You _were a Companion to the Doctor?" This revelation came as a surprise to the UNIT leader.

Jack smirked in response. "Yeah. A long time ago. Before Martha was his Companion. Before I became leader of Torchwood Three. There … there was another Companion at that time. But … she's … she's gone away. Anyway … I know the TARDIS will have preserved my room for me. I'll take him there when he wakes up."

The Brigadier noticed the pained look in the Captain's eye before he could hide it, when Jack mentioned the other Companion. Was it sadness? Grief? He chose not to pursue the matter.

"Why wait?" the Brigadier asked curiously. "Mr Jones is laid out on a gurney which can't be very comfortable for him. I could help you wheel him through to your old room, we can lift him onto the bed and you can both rest together in relative comfort."

Jack's eyes widened in shock. _Why the hell didn't I think of that? Or the Doctor? _He coughed to hide his discomfort at being presented with such an obvious solution. Then he paused. _Wait a minute … _

"I can't put him in the bed!" Jack replied feeling his heart sink, "There's no restraints and if he has another seizure, I might not be able to restrain him safely."

The Brigadier paused, then said, "Well … we could still take him into your old room, find suitable bedding and lay it under him on the gurney. That way he's bound to be more comfortable than just laid out on that hard, cold slab. You could bring the gurney close to the bed and still be able to get sufficient rest yourself. Shouldn't take long to set up. And if anything happens, you can come and get help pretty quickly, I imagine."

Jack's face lit up and a real smile appeared. "Thank you, Brigadier. That's a great idea. Let's do it!" He was too pleased with the Brigadier's persistence in the matter to be embarrassed by the fact that the man had just made him look foolish … _twice. _

He leapt up with a new found enthusiasm that swept fatigue off his shoulders as quickly and as smoothly as casting aside his Air Force coat. Jack took the upper right side of the gurney, his eyes on Ianto's peaceful face in repose. The Brigadier moved to the rear, gently pushing the gurney as Jack guided.

The movement of the gurney attracted Martha and Aaron's attention. Martha raised her eyebrow in question to Jack while Aaron just watched.

"I'm taking Ianto through to my old room, make him more comfortable", Jack called out as quietly as he could manage. "And I need to catch up on some sleep as well."

Martha relaxed. "Good idea, Jack! I'm sure the TARDIS will alert us if … you know … you need help or something. And yeah, you really look like you need to have a good sleep."

Jack grimaced at her. "Gee thanks, Martha! Your boss here already told me I looked like shit! Guess you're just being a bit more polite than him!"

The Brigadier thought it appropriate to step into the conversation. "Actually, Jack, _you _were the one who raised the question of you looking like shit. I merely agreed."

Martha and Aaron chuckled at the pair. Martha was especially pleased that there was no sign of the tension she had feared would come between the two men. She silently agreed with the Brigadier that Jack did, indeed, look like shit. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Actually, Martha, it was your boss who suggested this. And I'm very grateful to him" Jack smirked as he neared the opening that suddenly appeared in the wall. Just before continuing through he winked at Martha and flashed a cheesy grin at Aaron.

The Brigadier allowed himself a small smile. The situation between Jack and himself was starting to ease, and he wasn't prepared to upset the delicate balance that now existed. Jack softly whistled as they moved around the 'hallway' of the TARDIS.

"Okay, Missy" Jack said to the TARDIS, "Enough games now, stop hiding my door! Show us where it is please! A petulant hum could be heard and just to the side of Jack, a familiar red door with a big, shiny, round brass knocker appeared.

"Thank you!" he responded and quickly opening the door, led the way into his room. His eyebrows raised as he realised the TARDIS had expanded the walls to accommodate the gurney. He sent a mental message of gratitude to her which elicited a gentle hum from the sentient time machine.

The Brigadier raised his eyebrows at the how large the room was, but made no comment. On a chest at the far side of the bed was a pile of thick, soft quilts. The two men moved the gurney to the optimum position by the bed, loosened Ianto's restraints, then both worked carefully to place the thickest quilt under Ianto. Jack then laid a lighter quilt over Ianto and placed a small pillow underneath his head, softly moving the wayward wisps of hair that had tumbled onto his forehead. Ianto always liked to look neat … _very _neat.

He stood back for a moment to look at Ianto. The young Welshman's body seemed more relaxed. Jack turned to the Brigadier and commented, "I can't believe I didn't think of something like this myself. I guess I was too caught up in Ianto's seizures to stop and think of better options. I'm grateful, Brigadier, _very _grateful. If you could just tell the Doctor where we are, I'd appreciate that."

The Brigadier offered a small smile and said, "My pleasure, Captain Harkness. It's often easier when you're on the outer edge to assess the situation more objectively. I'm a practical man. The sooner you and Mr Jones are fully rested, the sooner we can all be on the move and get this business over and done with. I'm glad to have been of assistance. Make sure you do rest." He then turned and headed for the door.

"Brigadier!" Jack called out to him in a slightly sing-song voice. "You know, my bed is pretty damn big and if you like, you could join me. _Resting_, of course."

The Brigadier shot around to face Jack, his cheeks colouring slightly … then he saw the mischievous twinkle in Jack's eyes. "Thank you for your _kind _invitation, Captain Harkness, however I believe I will decline_. _I'm sure I can find something useful to occupy my time in the main room and I'm not really that tired. I'll bet it isn't very often that someone _declines _your … thoughtful suggestion, is it Captain?"

Jack pouted at him in mock hurt. "You don't know what you're missing, Brigadier!"

The Brigadier sauntered out the door and threw his parting remark over his shoulder. "No, Captain Harkness. It's _you _who doesn't know what _you're_ missing." Jack's quiet laughter followed him down the passageway.

Gwen alighted from the train, her spirits high in anticipation of her parents' warm welcome for their maligned and misunderstood daughter. She looked around the platform until she spotted two familiar figures standing stiff and straight like sentinels by the station door, wrapped up in their winter coats against the chill of autumn.

She called out to them with glee, waving vigorously to attract their attention. They both turned to meet their daughter's greeting, their faces sombre. Gwen ignored their subdued appearance and walked quickly towards them.

"I am _so glad _to see you!" Gwen declared happily, for once her words ringing with truth. It has just been an absolute _nightmare _for me! You won't _believe _the horrible things that have happened to me! And don't get me started on that bastard, Rhys Williams! Abandoned me, he did, on our bloody honeymoon! And you'll never guess what else he did to me? He left me without _"

Gwen faltered as she realised her parents were just staring at her with stony expressions on their faces … not quite the reception she had been expecting.

"I'll need to collect your luggage, Gwen" Geraint explained awkwardly. "You don't want the train to leave carrying it all away with it, do you? I won't be more than a couple of minutes." With that he strode purposefully off towards the front of the train, leaving Gwen to face her mother.

"How have you been?" Gwen asked, faintly disturbed by the piercing scrutiny Mary Cooper was giving her. "I mean … I'm guessing it's been bloody hell for you both, what with everything that's happened. I imagine the family have given you hell over all this, because they've certainly spared no quarter for me! I _ I'm just so sorry you and dad have been caught up in this horrible mess. But I'm glad to have the opportunity to explain _everything _to you both. You'll see how much of a victim I've become, caught up in a web of deceit, betrayal and _"

Mary cut her daughter off, stating in a cold tone, "We'll discuss everything at home. And it's just been _awful _for us, Gwen, really awful! But there's no need to discuss our _private _business here in a public place. Come along now."

Mary Cooper turned swiftly and headed for the car park, seemingly uncaring whether her daughter followed her or waited for Geraint. Her shoulders were stiff with suppressed outrage and her eyes held the steely gaze of a woman who had been badly let down.

Gwen watched the retreating form of her mother striding stiffly away. Dismay filled her as she realised it wasn't going to be easy to sway her parents to her side. Mary held the true power within the Cooper household and it didn't appear as though she was on her daughter's side … not yet. Gwen would have to work very hard to regain her mother's approval ... and support.

She sighed as her father approached her. She would have to work on him as she was the 'apple of his eye'. Although at the moment, his gaze upon her was anything but welcoming. Damn Mary! She had got to him really well this time. Gwen would have to work _really _hard to pull her father out from under her mother's iron grip. And then they could both work on Mary.

The ride home was fraught with tension and although Gwen tried to inject some lightness into the atmosphere with trivial remarks and queries regarding the well-being of relatives and friends. It felt as though she was under a grey, cold rain cloud that wouldn't let up.

At last they arrived back at the Cooper family home and Gwen leapt out of the car, thankful to be out of the stifling air of disapproval her mother exuded. Her childhood home was still pretty much the same, just a few cosmetic changes to the house and garden.

Mary opened the front door while Geraint was at the car retrieving Gwen's luggage from the boot. A deep chocolate whirlwind of curly locks catapulted into Mary's legs, whining with joy at the return of her Mistress. Gwen's heart lightened at the sight of her mother's gorgeous pet that she had acquired from an elderly friend who could no longer care for an energetic, young poodle.

"Down, Chantelle, down!" Mary exclaimed in frustration, in no mood to deal with her pet's boisterous antics. She had too much on her mind. The young pup cowered in dismay, whimpering at the tone in Mary's voice.

Gwen called out gently to Chantelle, "C'mon pet, come to me … oh my, look how you've _grown_ since I last saw you! You're _beautiful_, really beautiful!" It was while she was petting the young poodle that was in raptures with the attention she was receiving, that Gwen smelt the tantalising aroma of one of her mother's special roast dinners.

Geraint entered the hallway carrying Gwen's bags and headed straight up the stairs with them. Picking up the young dog, Gwen trailed after him while her mother strode briskly down the hallway and into the kitchen to check the dinner.

"She's really upset with me, isn't she", Gwen murmured into the dog's warm wool as her father placed her bags on the bed ready to be unpacked.

"Disappointed, Gwen, _very _disappointed", her father answered, weariness in his voice. "We both are, sweetheart. And I'm afraid the rest of this day is not going to be very pleasant for you. I'm sorry it's not quite the homecoming you were probably hoping for."

Gwen nodded, sadness in the slump of her shoulders. "You're on my side, though, aren't you Dad? Please don't tell me you're not!"

Geraint looked into his daughter's widened eyes, seeing beyond the artful pose and cocky personality to the little girl inside who _knew _she had done wrong and was in a lot of trouble. "I'm _always _on your side, sweetheart, no matter what you do. Your mother is as well. She just has a different way of expressing it. Come on then, I'll leave you to unpack and freshen up. Don't take too long because your mother wants us to gather in the parlour for a talk. And you don't want to keep her waiting." He opened his arms to his daughter and held her as she quietly drew all the comfort she could from her father's loving embrace.

Within an hour, Gwen had unpacked, showered and changed and headed downstairs, her head held high and her mind buzzing with the many things she would tell her parents. It didn't quite work out that way.

Mary Cooper dominated the discussion and informed Gwen tartly of _everything _that had been brought to her attention about Gwen's shocking behaviour. She then dressed down her daughter, not giving her a chance to get a word of defence in, then began laying down the rules she and her father had decided upon before she arrived.

Gwen was close to tears by the end of it, but her mother's stiff posture made her realise that she would not sway Mary Cooper in any way. Her mother was _adamant _that Gwen would toe the line while she stayed in their home, or she could pack up and leave. When her mother had finished, it was obvious to Gwen that nothing she could say would paint a better light on the events of the past few days.

Mary Cooper was a true Matriarch in every respect, who dominated her household and although Gwen was like her in so many ways, no-one in their right mind would dare cross such an indomitable woman. Least of all her own daughter.

At the end of the painful lecture, Mary gave her daughter leave to freshen up again before dinner, suggesting she might like to take Chantelle for a walk to the nearby park. Gwen nodded in submission, glad of an excuse to flee the house for awhile. She needed time to process, by herself, everything her mother had said. It had been painful as her mother had not held back on her condemnation of Gwen's behaviour; to Rhys, to her boss, to her work colleagues, to her family and friends, but most of all, to her parents who suffered the backlash of her actions.

The hardest part for Gwen to listen to was when her mother quietly told her how absolutely _ashamed _she was to know a daughter she had raised with such high principles, could ever have behaved as badly as she had. That cut like a knife into Gwen's heart … she had _never _wanted to do anything to make her parents ashamed of her. But the truth was, she had done exactly that and now she was paying the price.

To distract her from the heartache she know felt, Gwen turned her mind to Jack. At first, she merely thought maliciously of his incarceration; separation from Ianto; how much he _deserved _the punishment she had meted out to him. But then … inevitably … images of the way he smiled at her came to mind. _That _smile … _that _flirty look … _that _gentle caress. In short, all the things that had convinced Gwen that Jack desired her; wanted her and _loved _her as much as she loved him.

One of her favourite sexual fantasies with Jack began to play out when suddenly … _WHAM _… sharp, stabbing pains hit her head as if she was being physically attacked. Gwen reeled under the onslaught and slid unceremoniously to the ground, moaning in agony. Then the images began … _horrific images _… and several thoughts battled their way to consciousness before she groaned aloud, unable to even scream. _That man … sore spot …this happened on the train … thinking about Jack … it was linked … that man did something … bad ….. _

Several minutes later, a teenage couple strolling through the park noticed a young dog, in great distress yelping and leaping around what looked like … _a body? _The two young people sprinted over, relieved to discover the person was alive but seemed to be in a lot of pain and distress. They rang for an ambulance and checked the address on Chantelle's collar so they could take her home and inform the woman's family or friends, of what had happened. Although they were not doing anything wrong, the young couple decided to leave contacting the police to the ambulance drivers. It was more important to get the young dog home and let anybody who was there, know what had happened to the woman.

John left Rhys and Andy, both men somewhat shaken and uncomfortable with what John had done to Gwen. They had listened intently to his explanation of the alien probe he had inserted into Gwen's skull and exactly how he had tuned it into her subconscious. He explained it was part of advanced technology that was used to control prisoners or hostages. Both Rhys and Andy felt very uneasy at the thought of what the probe would do to Gwen. John assured them that there was no _real _physical or psychological harm associated with the probe; merely some physical discomfort for Gwen.

_Better I lied to them than have them worrying themselves sick and blaming themselves for their part in setting Gwen up. Just as well I'm here to dispense some form of justice, even if it's not the kind she actually deserves … a slow, agonising death being mocked and jeered for her treachery. Rhys and Andy … well, they would have just let her walk away without consequences. These people on Earth are far too soft and squeamish for my tastes. Ah well … 21__st__ century people and their funny little scruples … _

John was anxious to know how Jack was doing. He pondered a moment. What further role could he take in this business with Jack? Should he be rescuing his former lover? Was he meant to or not? He hated not knowing what was going on with Jack … he needed to know.

He found his way back to the dingy hotel he had booked himself into. He had needed a low profile while he was actively involved in ensuring the future time lines were not compromised. Once he was settled on his bed in the dingy back room he had been given, John flipped open his Vortex Manipulator.

First, he located Jack who appeared to have moved from his original location. That didn't come as a surprise to John. It wasn't uncommon in a military base such as UNIT, to move their prisoners around. Usually blindfolded. A ploy to unsettle them.

One of his friends from the 51st century, a rather charming young _Xelogorkian_, (with the most _gorgeous_ black fur stripes running down his silky smooth scarlet back that did _wonderful _things to John when he topped him) had adapted his Vortex Manipulator and added some special features.

Carefully John keyed in the sequence that would send a discreet alert to Jack's VM and give the Immortal the opportunity to either view the transmission, or save it until a suitable opportunity presented itself. He had to be careful with his message in case Jack's VM was in the wrong hands. He began to record …..

"I'm here. I've made contact. Partial completion. Contact me. Essential." He then pressed the buttons to send his transmission.

He lay back on his bed, not expecting to hear anything from Jack for awhile … if at all. It was still early afternoon so he had plenty of time to make plans for the evening … which would probably involve a very charming, very talented and very _eager_ young Welshwoman …..

Ianto woke slowly from his slumber. As he came to his senses, he found himself looking up at a strange ceiling. His body tensed at his disorientation until he felt a calming presence in his mind. The TARDIS. He blinked himself awake and cautiously looked around, feeling somewhat sluggish and sore.

His bleary eyes alighted on the sleeping form of his lover, his fiancé and he smiled. Soft snores were gently pouring out of Jack's slightly parted lips, like the distance rumbling of a goods train passing through the countryside.

Ianto then noticed he was comfortably resting on soft bedding, with a lightweight duvet laying over him. He was still on the gurney, but this was much better. He attempted to rise when he noted restraints held him down. Panic instantly rose in him until again, the TARDIS gently intervened, soothing and reassuring him, impressing on his mind the fact that he had suffered another seizure … a very bad one. Ianto's breathing calmed down as he allowed her waves of comfort to wash over him. He closed his eyes momentarily to help himself relax. Then he opened them again and turned to gaze at Jack again.

_Okay … they're only trying to protect me. No need to panic. Standard procedure, no doubt. At least my mind's not floating around in my head so I'm guessing I wasn't given drugs. Good. Poor babe. He looks worse than I feel. I hope we get back to the Hub soon, I want to get my ring back on. I should tell Jack although, I don't know if he's noticed or not. No, he couldn't have noticed. He would have said something … hell … he would probably be bouncing off the ceilings wondering _ _

A quiet beeping sounded in the room, gentle, subdued. Ianto's eyes widened and he turned his head around staring intently at Jack's wrist that appeared to be shaking slightly. His Vortex Manipulator.

Ianto felt annoyance flood through him. _Is that … is that John? What the hell does he want? I hope he's not coming back to plague us … bad enough last time. Besides, Jack was mad as hell at him for helping Gray the last time he was on Earth. Well … Jack will get rid of him so I had better wake him up. _

Ianto's voice was still a bit croaky as he called out. "Jack! Jack! Wake up! Your Vortex Manipulator is signalling you. _Wake up_ Jack!"

Jack woke suddenly, eyes wide with shock, then sat up abruptly in the bed. He turned towards the Welshman, panic growing in his eyes. "Ianto? Are you alright?" he asked in a slightly croaky voice, obviously not choosing to trust the evidence before his eyes.

Ianto groaned slightly and his eyes pointed fiercely towards Jack's wrist. "A _signal _Jack! From your Vortex Manipulator!"

Jack shook his head, held up his hand and ripped the cover open. He frowned slightly at the odd delivery of the message and let his fingers fly over the buttons. Ianto's eyes widened as the air in front of Jack flickered and wavered … then the head and shoulders hologram of Captain John Hart appeared between them.

_"I'm here. I've made contact. Partial completion. Contact me. Essential."_

Both men listened intently to the strange message, noting the serious expression on John's face. Jack pursed his lips as he realised John had reverted to Time Agent mode to deliver a message he was concerned, might fall into the wrong hands.

Although he understood the reason John was using their old Time Agency method of communicating, he didn't quite understand the message. He looked up into the worried frown of his fiancé and then realised Ianto was still restrained. He immediately swept his legs off the bed and moved to the gurney, his hands working to untie the restraints.

Jack didn't want to tell Ianto the truth, that he had called on John to come and _deal with Gwen. _Ianto wouldn't approve, in fact, he'd be angry … livid. He couldn't upset Ianto while he was still so vulnerable. Nor did he want that despicable woman to rise to the forefront of Ianto's mind. Not now. But he owed Ianto some kind of explanation and a partial truth would have to do.

"Don't you worry about John. I called him here, Ianto. To try and rescue us from UNIT using Time Agency methods, but the Doctor trumped him! I'll let him know how everything's turned out. But first, I want to focus on _you. _I haven't even _kissed _you yet!" He then helped the young man to his feet.

Jack opened his arms wide, his handsome features softened into welcome, love shining out from his amazing blue eyes to his young lover. He was grateful that 51st century conditioning, psychic and Time Agency training enabled Jack to push down beneath the surface, the darkness that Gwen's unforgivable actions had reanimated in him.

A shy smile softened Ianto's tired face but didn't completely eliminate the suspicion in his gaze. He allowed Jack to take him in a gentle embrace, deeply breathing in the pheromones of his lover. Jack's unique scent grounded him and he melted into the Immortal's love.

_Something else is going on with John. What's Jack up to? What is the other reason he called him here? What's Jack hiding? He's closed himself off, I can feel it. But … but now isn't the time. I just need him to hold me. I'm tired, so very tired. Make it better, Jack, make it better. _

Ianto relaxed into Jack's arms and linked his own around the Immortal's waist. Jack used his forefinger to gently lift Ianto's face that was buried in his chest. Looking into the weary eyes of his lover, he placed the softest of kisses on the young Welshman's lips, infusing the young man with the depth of his love. Jack was not just fiery passion … he was also tender warmth.

"Jack. John couldn't have done anything to rescue us from UNIT. Not one man. Not even _him." _Ianto stared into Jack's eyes hoping to see what Jack was hiding from him.

Jack chuckled and his blue eyes twinkled. "You do John an injustice! Next to me, John is a one-man army with the sharp mind, technical know-how and personal armoury to bring down UNIT and any other organisation that gets in his way! Believe me, John is _that _good! Anyway, I'll sort things out with him later. For now … it's just you and me, here in my old room. Let me show you a few things I've left in here. Come on, I've travelled with the Doctor and collected a lot of mighty interesting alien articles … and not _all _of them involve sex!"

Ianto's laugh starting deep in his chest, rumbled out against Jack's chest. It brought a light that had been missing from the young man's eyes. Jack's heart fluttered in pleasure. He always wanted to be the source of _that _light in the young Welshman's eyes … he always wanted to be the recipient of Ianto's amazing and terrifying love.

The next twenty minutes Ianto became enthralled at the assortment of alien articles and pictures that Jack showed him. Jack was right. Most of them were of the non-sexual variety. Watching Jack enthuse over each piece he held in his hand, went a long way to Ianto discovering more about his immortal Captain. And … it went a long way to healing the old hurt when Jack had abandoned him and Torchwood, to travel with the Doctor. Jack hadn't just used his room as _Orgy Central _… he had an eye for exquisite beauty, complex alien gadgets and plain, but well-wrought ornamental items.

Their intimate journey into Jack's past with the Doctor was suddenly and rudely interrupted by the Time Lord himself. A pounding at the door broke them reluctantly out of their reverie.

"_Jack! _Open up. _Now! _Martha is here with me and she'll look after Ianto" the Doctor called out in his usual, commanding manner that brooked no opposition.

Ianto frowned at the door. Even though he knew the Doctor meant well, it didn't stop him from feeling like a nuisance to be dismissed … or a child that had to be taken aside and cared for. He knew it was stupid to feel like this and recognised it as just part of the petty jealousy he still harboured in one dark corner of his heart. But his face still expressed his disapproval of the Doctor's manner … and showed his stubborn determination _not _to be excluded.

Without relinquishing his hold on Ianto's hand, Jack leapt to the door and opened it, frowning at the Doctor. Without so much as a greeting or apology for interrupting them, the Time Lord stepped into the room, followed by Martha who was sporting a huge grin.

Excitement exuded from the Time Lord and his words rushed out in a flurry. "Ahh. You're up! Feeling alright then, Ianto? Good, good. You're looking better. Best to let Martha check you over first. Jack! I don't know what happened between you and the Brigadier but it seems the illustrious leader of UNIT has had a change of heart! He's prepared to let us travel to Cardiff and dismiss his men. Hand control of Torchwood back to you and pull out of Cardiff. So! That's great! I know you're anxious to have your people … umm … set free."

Martha and the Doctor exchanged quick, almost embarrassed glances at each other, both remembering their encounter with Toshiko, Owen and Rhiannon at the hotel in Cardiff. With the way events had played out since freeing Ianto and Jack, neither of them had explained to the Torchwood leader about meeting his team.

"Sooo … if Ianto is up to it, we'll be heading off soon. Best to hold onto something, young man. The TARDIS gets a bit enthusiastic to travel at times. And Jack! I need you to help me pilot. I know the co-ordinates. Often need to 'top up' at the Rift. Oh … and Jack? I hope you didn't use your _usual _methods to change the Brigadier's mind?"

The Doctor now wore a disapproving glare on his face that Jack recognised as the Time Lord's intolerance of his free and easy sexual manner. Ianto's face expressed first shock, then anger as he turned to glare at his fiancé.

Jack pouted in mock indignation. "_No! _I didn't behave _inappropriately _with the Brigadier. As a matter of fact, Doctor, he turned down my invitation to … _rest _… with me. Purely for medical reasons, Doctor, nothing more!" Jack winced as he felt Ianto's grip tighten in his hand and he attempted to soothe Ianto's ruffled feathers by stroking his wrist with his thumb.

"Alright then, Jack" the Doctor replied, his tone conveying that he didn't entirely believe the Immortal. "Let's get back to the Control room. Would you prefer to stay here and rest, Ianto, til we get back to Cardiff?"

"No. I'm fine" Ianto replied curtly and proceeded to head towards the door, pulling Jack along with him in a tight grip that clearly said to the Immortal, _'you have some serious explaining to offer me, Jack_.'

Martha's arm moved out towards Ianto. "Not so fast, young man! I need to check you over. Doctor, it won't take more than a few minutes, so wait until we come out, okay? Oh, and tell Aaron what you need him to do. You know that many hands to the controls make for a smoother take-off and landing!"

The Doctor grunted at Martha as he turned sharply and led Jack out of the room. Ianto sighed and sat down on the side of the bed, succumbing to Martha's medical attention. A tiny glimmer of excitement ignited inside as he realised he would be soon be helping to pilot the TARDIS … a time-travel machine! In response, the TARDIS purred gently into his being, flooding him with her anticipation at having him at the controls. His face coloured slightly at her overwhelming enthusiasm.

Toshiko was resting on Owen's lap, idly watching the countdown for the Time Lock, warm and comfortable. Silence had descended upon them for over an hour, but it was comfortable; the kind of silence where words are not needed. Rhiannon was awake but content to stay in the small room by herself, with the door shut.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Thinking it might be either John or Martha, Toshiko pulled out her phone, switched it on and looked at the ID. Her chest tightened and a gasp escaped her lips.

Owen turned sharply and asked, "What's wrong, love? Who is it?"

Toshiko's eyes were wide like saucers, her gaze fixed on the ID flashing at her and her body rigid with shock. In a strangled voice she said, "It's Gwen."


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 50 **

Owen reacted immediately to Toshiko's statement. "What the _fuck? _What's that bitch think she's doing? Going to tell us she's got us on a hit list or something? Ignore it, Toshiko! Let the bitch stew!"

Toshiko shook her head and turning to Owen replied, "Better to know what the _enemy _is up to, than be taken by surprise. _Again. _Just be quiet, Owen, I'm taking this call!" Owen saw the determined set in her jaw and knew it wasn't wise to argue with Toshiko when she was like this. Not yet. Clicking her phone on to speaker, then setting the volume low, Toshiko listened to Gwen's relieved sigh as the Welshwoman launched into action, voice distraught with worry and distress.

"Oh, Tosh! Thank _god _you're there, thank-you for taking my call! Look, I know there's been a lot of bad things happen recently, but I'm hoping our previous friendship and loyalty as team members still count for something. Something terrible has happened, Tosh. I _ I think someone has implanted something in my head. Something that affects me every now and then quite severely sending _agonising _pain through my head! I'm at the hospital waiting for my parents to pick me up because I collapsed and passed out with the _dreadful _pain, Tosh! Fortunately I came to before they were able to x-ray my head because I'm not sure how I would have explained it to them. Tosh, I _really _need your help. You're the only person I can turn to, to help me. Well, you and Owen. Perhaps he could use that singularity scalpel! It worked on the alien baby, so it will probably work on this probe. Do you think you could both _"

Toshiko listened until she was satisfied she had all the details noted on her computer, all the while mouthing threats at Owen to shut up and listen before she responded. She decided it was time to cut off Gwen's babble.

"_GWEN!" _Toshiko interrupted harshly. "Just stop! Right now! I can't believe you have the temerity to ring me and ask for mine and Owen's help in the current circumstances! You _betrayed _us all, Gwen, your former team mates! But worst of all, you betrayed Jack and Ianto in the _worst _possible way! Jack and Ianto have both been incarcerated at UNIT! That you should ring me after all you've done just shows the depths of your selfishness. Any problems you now have are no longer our concern. Furthermore, UNIT has taken over Torchwood so neither I nor Owen has the authority to act without UNIT's consent. Even when Jack _returns _to Cardiff, he may not be given his position as leader again. That is for UNIT to decide. Even if he was to be reinstated as leader of Torchwood Three, he will most probably be under UNIT's authority."

Toshiko was starting to get just as agitated at her lover as she was with the conversation she was having with Gwen. Owen was nearly foaming at the mouth and several times during the conversation, she clamped her hand firmly over his mouth to prevent the vitriolic tirade spewing out into the room.

Gwen's voice was breaking as she answered, fear now colouring her tone. "Oh _please _Tosh! I'm really s_scared! This might kill me! Surely you wouldn't want that to happen to me? I _know _you, Tosh. You're not heartless. You wouldn't let me suffer, let alone risk being k _killed by this _ this _thing _in my head! I'm begging you, Tosh, _please!_"

Exasperation spilled out of Toshiko, partly due to the fact that in her conversation with Gwen, she _knew _Gwen was right about her. She could be tough and draw a hard line … but she _wasn't _heartless. Toshiko's insides were twisting and turning painfully as she knew she couldn't give in to Gwen's entreaties. Besides, she _trusted _John to have kept his word. At least he hadn't killed Gwen which she knew he was perfectly capable of. But … he was definitely making her suffer more than Toshiko had hoped.

"Gwen! I _can't _help you! _We _can't help you! Your jealousy ripped Torchwood apart and UNIT have taken over control. You _destroyed _Torchwood, _destroyed _us! What did you think they would do? Take Ianto and just leave the rest of us here? You knew they always wanted an excuse to get their hands on Torchwood. And you handed it to them on a silver platter. You sold us out, Gwen!"

Intermittent sobs escaped Gwen's lips as the magnitude of her jealous folly and the consequences brought down upon everyone's head, began to seep through her self-centred, self-serving thoughts.

"Oh, shit Tosh! I _never _meant this to happen. Believe me, I _never_ thought this would happen. I never meant for Torchwood to be destroyed! I didn't know UNIT would react like that! I just thought they'd take _"

Toshiko's rage spewed to the surface and erupted. "You _treacherous_, _murderous liar! _You knew bloody well what UNIT were capable of! I _told _you all about _my _experience with them, how I suffered for so long at their hands even though I wasn't tortured! They still treated _me_ as less than an animal! If Ianto dies, Gwen, then his blood is on your hands! You as good as murdered him yourself when you handed him over to UNIT. And I will _hate _you for the rest of my life for killing my best friend! And Jack? Jack will _hate _you for the rest of his eternal life! How does that make you feel, Gwen? Being _hated _for eternity!"

Owen's temper was rising as high as Toshiko's was. He managed to pull her hand away from his mouth and pouring all the venom he felt towards the Welshwoman, he yelled out.

"And I _hate _you, Gwen for destroying Torchwood … for destroying us! I will _always _hate you! You were _never _the 'heart of Torchwood' and at long last, Jack can _see _that now! But we hate you for the way you've destroyed us all! And Toshiko is right! The man you profess to _love _will hate you forever for being responsible for his _fiancé's _death! It's on _your _head Gwen, all on you! You're nothing but a manipulative, selfish, back-stabbing, faithless _whore _and a treacherous bitch_! AND I HOPE YOU LIVE A LONG TIME SO YOU WILL SUFFER EVERY DAY UNTIL YOU DIE!_"

Gwen retorted with growing anger. "Owen, you _bastard! _Shut up and listen! I didn't _know _what was going to happen! You can't blame _me _for UNIT's bloody reaction to the situation! This isn't _my _fault! But I'm suffering consequences too! Somebody's done something to me … implanted something in my head, I'm sure of it! And it's _agonising _Owen and I need you and Tosh to help me! Please …_ please_ don't turn your backs on me now! Help me now and I'll see what I can do to get Jack free! I've got connections, Owen, you know I have! I'll call in favours. Just help me, Owen, help me!"

Owen's mouth was foaming with spit as he shot back at her. "You bloody, stupid bitch! There's no way in hell I'd lift a bloody finger to help you after what you did! I noticed you didn't mention helping _Ianto_ get free, did you? _Treacherous bitch! _You've got a huge black hole where a heart should be! I'm _glad _you're suffering … I _hope _you're in absolute agony … every day for the rest of your life! Even that's too good for you! Tosh and I will _not _do a damn thing to help you, even if we could! So fuck off and leave us alone! Don't ring _either _of us again … _ever!_"

Broken sobs could be heard down the phone and even Owen grudgingly admitted to himself that there was no fakery in Gwen's emotional breakdown. It was genuine. But there was no compassion in him for his former team mate. It had all been burnt out with her betrayal.

Between heartbreaking sobs, Gwen tried to reason with them both, realising now that she was on speaker phone. "Oh … oh _please! _Please Tosh … please Owen … _help me! _You don't know how much I'm suffering here. I'm not a _bad _person, you know that! I made a mistake … a big, _terrible _mistake and I'm soooo sorry. Really I am! Please forgive me … _please! _Surely you can _forgive _this? We all forgave Ianto for nearly getting us all killed and destroying the whole world! Doesn't our time together as Torchwood stand for anything? Don't we mean something to each other? _Please … _please forgive me!"

Owen's face went scarlet at Gwen's words … like a red rag to a bull. Toshiko knew that things were about to get even _uglier _… and she had to stop it! She launched herself at Owen and before he could say another word, she had locked her lips firmly upon his and infused her kiss with all the passion she felt for the young medic.

Shock immobilised him temporarily, then he responded back with equal fervour to his lover. Sparing a bare second to pull slightly away, he yelled at the phone, "Fuck off Gwen! Me and Tosh have got some _loving _to catch up on!" Then he locked his lips with Toshiko once more, one hand firmly around Toshiko's waist while the other reached down and turned the phone off.

Toshiko felt a pang of guilt at the fact she had only meant to distract Owen from the verbal abuse that was spewing out of him. It had been her intention to try and calm both Owen and Gwen down a bit and try and salvage the conversation … somehow. But now she was locked in Owen's embrace, all concern for Gwen slowly evaporated.

Sobs rose in volume as Gwen realised her last hope for help with Tosh and Owen had just been ripped away. She dropped the phone on the floor and slumping down into the hospital chair, buried her face in her hands and wept bitterly. A modicum of true regret began to seep into her mind as she began to realise the consequences of her actions. Where would it end? What would happen to her?

Gwen was so distraught when her parents came to pick her up, that she barely noticed their presence, even as they lead her slowly down to their car. Mary was upset and wondered if the events of Gwen's actions were starting to bear down on her conscience. She hoped it would have some positive effect.

Geraint was beside himself with anguish for his daughter. While he agreed with his wife that their daughter's actions were despicable, seeing his vivacious, loving and happy daughter now so fragile and broken tore at his heart. He had to do something for Gwen, even if he had to go behind Mary's back …..

The Doctor led Jack back into the Control room. The Brigadier and Aaron were talking quietly and turned to watch the approach of the two men.

The Time Lord strode quickly up to the men, his hands rubbing together in anticipation. "Righto! Aaron. Would you like to help us pilot the TARDIS when we leave?"

The psychologist's face lit up with excitement. "Yes. I would." His jade-green eyes sparkled with anticipation and his whole demeanour changed. He grinned at the Doctor.

The Doctor grinned back at Aaron and catching his arm with his hand, he proceeded to lead him towards the control panel where he explained in the usual techno-babble that _no-one _but the TARDIS would understand, what he wanted him to do.

Jack stuck his hands deep into his pants pocket, momentarily feeling awkward and a bit embarrassed as he stood before the Brigadier. Thoughts tumbled around in his mind like clothes in a washer. Guilt at his own feelings of animosity towards the Brigadier caught him off guard. Memories of his missions with John for the Time Agency poked uncomfortably at his conscience.

No-one on his team, not even Ianto, knew about some of the horrific deeds he had committed with his former partner. They had all assumed that John was a loose canon threatening to detonate at any time. Only he and John knew that there was a time, long ago, when Jack and John mirrored each other's actions … and he swallowed down the bile that threatened to rise in his throat.

The fact that eventually his conscience had gotten through to him, didn't assuage the pain or the guilt he felt when those past memories intruded upon his current life. But even he had to admit, that it was his time spent being mentored by the Doctor and Rose, that had effected the positive change in him now.

Fortunately he had managed to push down the myriad memories of the contracted torture and murders he had perpetrated at the Agency's behest. Countless faces with no names; repetitive cries of mercy; screams and groans of agony still managed to wake him sometimes at night sweating and panting, when he desperately tried to push down the nightmares.

The UNIT leader appeared composed and slightly curious at Jack's odd behaviour. Jack's nervousness coloured his voice. "I … I just wanted to say that I hope I didn't _offend _you with my suggestion back there in my room. I was trying to lighten things up, you know, just kid around a bit. Of course, _nothing _would have happened between us. Just rest. Not that at any other time, I wouldn't have made you a serious offer. You are attractive … in your own way."

The Brigadier nodded his head sombrely, using all his skills to damp down the laughter that threatened to break out from him. He found he was _enjoying _Jack's obvious discomfiture about the minor incident which the Brigadier had placed no credence on.

Jack realised what he had said. "_Shit! _That came out wrong! Anyway … I hope it's behind us now. I just wanted you to know that there wasn't anything _sexual _implied. Just thought you might like to rest on my bed … I mean, _rest _on a bed … with me … and of course, Ianto my _fiancé _right next to us! Well. I think I'd better stop now, before I dig myself a hole too deep for even _me _to crawl out of." He chuckled without humour.

The Brigadier's expression was impassive as he waited for Jack to continue. He was puzzled at why the Torchwood leader suddenly seemed uncomfortable around him. What was on his mind? He got the distinct feeling that what Jack had just said, was not really what the Captain wanted to say.

Jack drew in a quick breath, then continued. "I just want to thank you, Brigadier. For letting us return to Cardiff before those visits we have to make. I appreciate you handing control back to me. I'm grateful."

The Torchwood leader then shrugged. "I'm just curious to know why you're doing this instead of clearing it through the appropriate channels first. You seem to be the type of person who goes by the book."

The Brigadier nodded as he understood now where Jack was coming from. Jack had not been privy to the conversation that he and the Doctor had concerning this very matter. His reason for changing his mind had, in fact, more to do with the Time Lord himself, rather than Captain Jack Harkness. In fact, it also had a lot to do with some of the actions taken by his predecessor, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, a man whom he had a lot of respect for … even if he thought the former leader's actions at times, were a little unorthodox.

"Captain Harkness", the Brigadier began in his explanation, his brows creasing slightly. "You are correct to assume that I am a man who operates in my role as leader of UNIT, strictly by the book … when circumstances allow for that to happen. However, when the situation moves far from the norm, a more … _flexible _approach is required. I put it to you, Captain Harkness, that the circumstances we find ourselves in currently, are far from normal. For my part anyway. Therefore I find myself in the position where I must constantly think on my feet, adjusting both my perception and my actions to suit the changing needs. Despite my seeming non-conformity to the standard rules and regulations that would normally apply, I am confident that I operate within the wider scope of my authority. As the leader of Torchwood Three, Captain Harkness, I assume that you might, from time to time, find yourself in similar situations. As I understand it, you are fairly well known for your own unorthodox approach in your role, not to mention your _flexible _attitude in dealing with aliens … hostile or otherwise."

Jack was surprised at the Brigadier's response, but steeled his expression into a blank mask and tried not to read any sexual innuendo regarding the military man's strange emphasis on the word _flexible _which had been accompanied by a quirked eyebrow each time. And yet … there was a twinkle in the Brigadier's eyes that Jack swore wasn't there before. He decided to play ignorant.

"Well, Brigadier" Jack replied lightly. "There's more to you than meets the eye … much more I would say. I knew your predecessor, Alastair, whom I had a lot of respect for. Even when he doggedly adhered to the rules and regulations! There were times, however, when he knew to look at the wider picture and adjust his way of dealing with the situation accordingly. It sounds like your research into the man has influenced you … for the better."

"I'll take that as a compliment", the Brigadier answered, warmth coming into his eyes. He was about to turn away and wander over to the Doctor when a sudden movement from Jack caught his eye. The Brigadier looked down and saw that Jack's hand was extended out to him.

The Brigadier barely suppressed his surprise at the gesture. He looked into the Captain's eyes and saw something he had not expected to see … understanding, coupled with a deep regret. Despite the gesture, he couldn't help but ask, "You offer your hand to the man who incarcerated you; who incarcerated and _tortured _your colleague, Captain Harkness?"

Without so much as a flinch, Jack maintained his steady gaze at the Brigadier and replied, "I read somewhere, a long time ago, _'Let he who is without sin, cast the first stone'._"

The Brigadier nodded in acknowledgement of the Bible verse as understanding came to him. If he looked down now glancing first at Jack's and then at his own hands, he could almost imagine seeing blood … on both their hands. "John 8, verse 7. A worthy source of inspiration … and direction." He extended his own hand and shook Jack's hand firmly, holding the man's gaze for a few seconds, his eyes reflecting a new found respect.

He turned and walked away towards the Doctor who was holding an animated discussion with Aaron. The Brigadier felt as though something … important, had just taken place. Seemingly out of these tense and potentially volatile circumstances, a bridge had been made over troubled waters … a tentative truce reached.

Jack watched the Brigadier walk away, a smile on his face. He felt this exchange marked a turning point in his ongoing relationship with UNIT. Jack doubted that he would ever draw as close to this man, or hold as much respect for him as he had held for Alistair. But there was hope that a better working relationship would be achieved, one step at a time.

Jack was still pondering how he could advance his relationship with the Brigadier, when the wall nearest him suddenly formed a doorway. Martha led Ianto back into the main Control room and after a quick smile to Jack, she veered off to join the Doctor, Aaron and the Brigadier.

Ianto moved more steadily, holding himself upright to reassure Jack he was in a lot better shape, than he really was. Jack was not fooled but allowed Ianto his delusion. He intended being fully alert when the young Welshman was around, ready to jump to his assistance if it was needed. For now, he had to let Ianto push past his physical limitations.

Jack opened his arms to Ianto, a special smile lighting his face. Only Ianto was the recipient of that smile. Ianto relaxed into Jack's embrace, hiding the exertion he felt just walking from the bedroom through to the Control room.

They felt no embarrassment in their lover's embrace in full view of everyone. Seeing them both together after receiving Martha's medical clearance for Ianto, the Doctor looked over to them and gestured to Jack who was facing his way, to come and join them.

Jack whispered in Ianto's ear and released him from his embrace, sliding his hand down the man's arm so he could firmly clasp Ianto and lead him forward. Jack made it appear that he was just being overly affectionate to Ianto when in fact, he wanted to lend his lover support without being too obvious.

The Doctor knew what Jack was doing and didn't say a word as the two men approached. A measure of tension and some pain still shone out of the young Welshman's eyes. But for the most part, the Doctor judged that he was now fit and able enough for them all to leave immediately.

"Alright then, Jack? Good, good! Ianto, do you feel up to helping pilot the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked, a huge grin on his face in anticipation of the young man's response. Ianto did not disappoint him and grinned back at the Time Lord.

"Righto!" the Doctor exclaimed as Jack led Ianto to a section of the TARDIS where he proceeded to give Ianto a few quick instructions. Everyone else had moved into position where the Doctor had told them earlier he had needed them.

"_Allonsy!_" the Doctor cried out, a manic grin splitting his face as his fingers flew over the console in front of him, setting their destination. By now everyone was grinning and the TARDIS joined them in their excited anticipation as she revved up her engine. All the pilots manoeuvred the controls with one hand as instructed and held on for dear life with the other! As anticipated, the takeover was very bumpy but no-one was worried. They were all smiling and laughing at each other.

Soon the TARDIS has settled down into steady flight. "We'll be there in a minute", the Doctor said. He moved away from his position at the console and striding to where Ianto stood, tapped the young man on the shoulder, nodding towards the squashy couch.

Jack immediately went to follow until the Doctor gazed steadily at Jack and shook his head. "We won't be long. Back before we land." The Immortal suddenly felt very uncomfortable wondering why he would take Ianto aside to have a private word. Jack knew he was being stupid, it _was _the Doctor's ship and he had every right to do what he did. But that didn't stop uneasiness rising up in him as he nodded to the Doctor, albeit a frown marring his features.

Jack turned abruptly away from the Doctor and Ianto as they moved off, glaring down at the innocent controls he was gripping more tightly than was necessary. Recognising his behaviour was somewhat childish, didn't stop Jack from pouting. He risked a glance at the two men who were both seated on the couch, engrossed in a serious conversation.

_What the hell are they talking about and why am I excluded? I am the leader of Torchwood and I have a right to know why the Doctor needs to have a private word with Ianto. I'm sure the Doctor isn't enquiring about his health, after all, he accepted Martha's medical clearance. _

The glance turned into a blatant stare. When Ianto began to behave in an agitated manner, Jack became worried and intended going over there to see what the hell was going on. He lifted his hands from the controls and began stalking towards the two men.

Suddenly Ianto shot to his feet, his face aghast with shock and anxiety. Disbelief widened his sky-blue eyes that now shimmered with tears threatening to spill forth. The Doctor's face had hardened and although Jack couldn't hear any words yet, he could see that Ianto was extremely upset.

"Hey!" he yelled out, annoyance and anxiety for his vulnerable lover evident in his voice. "What the hell's going on, Doctor? What are you doing? What are you saying to Ianto?"

Both men turned to look at Jack advancing on them; Ianto's face was a mask of anxiety and misery, the Doctor's face showed the strength of the Time Lord that he was.

"Leave it, Jack!" the Doctor ordered sharply. "I'll tell you and your team when we arrive back in Cardiff. You're going to call a meeting for everyone once the Brigadier dismisses his staff. Just leave it for now." By the time the harshness of the Time Lord's commanding words had found a begrudged place in Jack's mind, he had reached them and immediately pulled the young Welshman into his arms. Ianto promptly began sobbing into Jack's chest, his whole body shaking uncontrollably.

"What did you _do _to him? What did you _say?_" Jack insisted, glaring at the unrelenting gaze from the Doctor. Jack's anger was bubbling fiercely in his stomach and threatened to climb up out of him like a hell-spawned geyser.

The Doctor didn't quell at all under Jack's murderous gaze, merely returning it with a fierceness born of millennia spent in time and space, intervening where and when he had to. He was a Time Lord first and foremost and his unquestioning devotion to the Universe was absolute.

The Doctor let out a small sigh. "I merely reminded Ianto of a promise he made to both myself and the TARDIS when we were ministering to him. Before we picked you up. That's all, Jack. Just _leave it!_ For now."

He strode away quickly as the TARDIS prepared to land. "I need you back at the controls Jack and Ianto!" he called out imperiously over his shoulder. Jack bristled at the Doctor's curt manner, but knew the sooner he did what was needed, the sooner he'd get an explanation.

The Doctor was one person who could _never _be pushed into giving any explanation until he was ready. The two men walked over and took their place with the others at the control centre.

Martha, Aaron and the Brigadier all noticed how distraught Ianto looked, despite his attempts to hide it. They also noticed how tense the Doctor and Jack were. Their sneaky glances earlier had shown them all the conversation between the Doctor and Ianto … it had not looked like a particularly pleasant one.

A gentle thud indicated they had landed. Jack assumed they were on the Plas but as the Doctor opened the door and stepped out and everyone trailed behind him, he realised the TARDIS had landed inside the Hub. Ianto held back nervously as he saw the UNIT soldiers.

"Jack!", he gasped, his whole body beginning to shake. "Please! Let me wait here until the Brigadier's men have gone. I … I just can't face the soldiers. I'm sorry Jack."

Jack turned and saw how distressed Ianto had become. He rushed to him and embraced him in his arms. "Okay, that's fine Ianto. I'll come and get you when they've gone. TARDIS will look after you."

"I know she will, Jack" Ianto replied in a hoarse whisper. "And I'm sorry." He pulled himself out of Jack's arms so his Captain could leave. A small smile of regret graced his pale features.

Jack leaned forward and cupping Ianto's head in his large hands, gently kissed his forehead. Then he smiled at Ianto, turned around and jogged out of the TARDIS to join the others. The sentient ship softly shut her doors after Jack went through, then sent waves of reassurance and comfort to Ianto.

He attuned his mind to the TARDIS. _After all that's happened, after all I've been through … suffered … after everything Jack, Toshiko and Owen have had to suffer … I can't believe the Doctor is asking this of us. Why? Why must it be this way? Surely there is someone else we could find … surely the Doctor wouldn't ask us to put ourselves at such risk again? _

The TARDIS thrummed gently, her comforting waves tinged with sadness. _There is no other way the time line can be preserved. We have searched. This is the only time line that must prevail. The risk you must take is great, but if you fail to accept it, then the consequences will be catastrophic. They will affect not only your own planet but thousands of planets in your galaxy. In the whole Universe. Millions of lives, human and alien, will be affected which will change the way the future was meant to be. _

Ianto paled and slumped to the couch in shock. _Oh god! It's that important? Well … I guess that's it then. My life is nothing compared to … well … you know what I mean. In the grand scheme of things, I accept that there's just too much to risk not co-operating with the Doctor. I … I just wish there was another way. _

The TARDIS sent Ianto her reassurance that what he was choosing to do, what he was now willing to risk, was every bit as brave and heroic as the Immortal Captain he looked up to.

Ianto started at the reminder of his beloved Jack. _But Jack … I don't think he's going to be that easy to convince. I know Jack loves and respects the Doctor greatly … but I know Jack. He won't agree, I know he won't. _

The TARDIS hummed her agreement. _No. He won't agree. That's why you will have to be the one to convince him. Jack must co-operate or everything fails. It will be up to you, Ianto Jones, to persuade Jack to follow the Doctor's directions. Jack will listen to you. _

Ianto snorted bitterly. _Jack listen to me? He never has in the past. Don't see why he would now. But I take your point. I will have to persuade him, I know that. I just don't know how I'm going to do that … without telling him what you and the Doctor showed me. _

The TARDIS thrummed in a higher pitch sending a mental warning to him. _You cannot allow Jack to know exactly what will happen in the future. He cannot know what must take place until it does. You know Jack as well as I do. He will try and 'help' it along and end up being the stone that knocks the train off it's rails. You understand that, don't you? _

Ianto sighed. _Yes, you're right. He would. He'd think he was making it easier … better … but yeah, he goes over the top sometimes. I'll do what I promised. I always keep my promises. _

The UNIT soldiers were all standing around, guns pointed menacingly towards them all, their faces echoing the pale cast to their Major's face. The Brigadier stepped around the Doctor and strode up to Major Townsend. Jack, Ianto, Martha and Aaron hung back despite Jack's impatient posturing as he wanted the Brigadier to get his UNIT soldiers out of his Hub as fast as possible.

"Did I miss the memo the government sent that stated UNIT staff no longer _salute _their senior officer?" the Brigadier barked harshly into the Major's face. Instantly every soldier, including the Major, presented a perfect salute to the Brigadier.

The Major's cheeks flushed red. "I _ I'm sorry, sir! I was startled by your unexpected appearance and _ " he stuttered before the Brigadier cut him off.

Spraying small globules of spittle into his face, the Brigadier roared at him. "That's no _excuse _Major! You are supposed to be _alert _at all times and able to think quickly on your feet, responding appropriately whether it be a threat or not! We will discuss this matter later!"

The Brigadier then raised his voice to parade ground volume. "Now, listen to me! I'm ordering the withdrawal of UNIT forces from Torchwood Three Base, effective _immediately! _Captain Jack Harkness is reinstated as leader of Torchwood Three, Cardiff. I want you all to prepare to leave within 15 minutes."

Jack's eyes scanned the Hub. He stepped forward and demanded in a loud voice. "Where's my team? Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper! What have you done with them?"

The Brigadier stared at the Major whose reddened cheeks now paled. Addressing the Brigadier in response to Jack's demand, the Major cleared his voice, then spoke without hesitation.

"Sir! I have to report that through _no fault _of any personnel in UNIT, the Hub went into lock-down and is not due to come out of it for another two hours. Miss Toshiko Sato, Dr Owen Harper and Mrs Rhiannon Davies are all safe and well, but they are trapped within the Archives. Twenty of my men are trapped down in the cell blocks with those … those monster Weevils! Miss Sato misunderstood an instruction I gave my men to rescue them and triggered a shut-down of the base. There was a lot of static on the line at the time. I'm assuming the civilians are all safe, locked in the Archives. My men, however, were able to contain the threat and the Weevils are all locked up. The comms went down soon after the lock-down."

Jack had already stalked over to the nearest console at Gwen Cooper's work station and began keying in the code to lift the lock-down. He was mentally kicking himself for having failed to see the large, red warning light high up on the nearest wall; the light that warned that the Hub was in lock-down. He shouldn't have missed it. His face paled when nothing happened. _What the fuck? Why isn't my over-ride code working? What the hell have UNIT been doing here? Playing around with our tech? Shit! Nothing's working. I can't lift it! _

In an agitated voice that verged on panic, Jack yelled out. "Doctor! I can't lift the lock-down. Control for the lock-down can be activated anywhere in Torchwood, but control for lifting it is confined to the main Hub. It's not responding to my code! Have UNIT been messing around with our systems?"

The Brigadier turned once more to Major Townsend who had steadily been seeing his career go gurgling down the drain. Now the menacing glare his Commander-in-Chief gave him made him wonder uneasily if he would lose more than just his career.

The Major spoke directly to his senior officer. "Sir! I ordered my technical specialist to work on Torchwood's systems in an effort to free everyone who was trapped. My main concern was for the well-being of all who were trapped in the cells and the Archives. My men were trapped with Weevils! The Corporal _tried _to lift the lock-down, but nothing worked! I did everything in our power to remedy the situation."

The Brigadier was verging on an apoplectic rave. He was _humiliated _by the absolute cock-up by his men at Torchwood. If it wasn't such a serious matter, he would have been somewhat amused by what appeared to be a _comedy of errors. _However, this was not a show he was attending, but a military operation that had gone from bad to worse.

No-one noticed the guilty glance that passed between the Doctor and Martha. The Doctor moved quickly to Jack's side laying a firm hand on his shoulder and whispered to him, "Jack! Don't worry about this. I _know _that Tosh, Owen and Rhiannon are fine_. _Trust me!"

Jack turned quickly and saw the Doctor's expression –_I'll explain when I can_. He straightened up, suspicion in his eyes but he merely nodded. Something was going on and somehow, the Doctor knew about it.

Martha whispered something in Aaron's ear and he nodded his understanding. Aaron proceeded to make his way over to the Brigadier and attempt to act as a calming presence for the Commander.

Martha quickly joined the Doctor and Jack and gestured with her eyes to a quiet corner of the Hub away from the UNIT personnel scurrying around and packing gear. She whispered quickly to Jack. "Tosh _deliberately _triggered the lock-down and the comms failure. Then Tosh, Owen and Rhiannon visited me at the Hotel. They met the Doctor and Aaron there. Tosh transferred control of the Hub to the Archives. I'll ring Tosh on my phone and see if they've arrived back yet. If they have, I'll need you to pretend to lift the lock-down. The Doctor and I'll explain everything later. I'll ask Tosh to tell the others to keep up the pretence. Give me some cover, Jack, while I make the call."

Jack's eyes were wide with shock, his mouth agape at Martha's hurried explanation. He nodded mutely at her, snapped his mouth shut and proceeded towards the Brigadier, Aaron and the hapless Major Townsend. Despite his mind working overtime in his head, Jack couldn't suppress the surge of pride in Toshiko's ingenuity and what his team had done.

He joined the three men and decided to throw in his penny's worth by loudly complaining about everything that had gone wrong since UNIT took over his Hub. If the other two men had ignored Jack's fierce tone and biting words and looked carefully at his face, they would have seen laughing sky-blue eyes beneath his feigned outrage and indignation …..


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 51 **

John paced nervously around his tiny hotel room. It wasn't like him to worry but these current circumstances warranted concern about what was happening with Jack … and Ianto. _Am I too late? Why hasn't Jack responded to my message? If he was able to send a message out to me in the first place, surely he's able to respond now. Shit! I hope nothing's gone wrong with him. I hope Ianto is safe. I've only been able to save Gwen so far. What about Toshiko and Owen? Are they safe? Perhaps I should just find out where they're holding Jack and Ianto and get them out? Or … perhaps I should try and free Toshiko and Owen? Damn it, Jack! Why aren't you responding? _

Pacing around the room wasn't getting John anywhere. He stopped, sat down on the uncomfortable wooden chair that graced the rickety side table under the window. He looked around scathingly at the ramshackle room they dared to charge him for. _I've been in better rooms when I was imprisoned. _

That wasn't strictly true but he felt that this hotel room should be used as a blueprint for future prisons. Frowning at his Vortex Manipulator and seeing that no message had been sent, he decided to try resending his message one more time. Savagely, he keyed in the resend code … and waited.

Jack heard the faint beeps from his Vortex Manipulator during the middle of another one of his tirades at Major Townsend. He waited til his last sentence hung in the air with all the sharp precision of an executioner's blade, before stalking away from the embarrassed Brigadier and despondent Major.

"I'm going up to my office to check it. There had better not be anything missing or out of place!" he yelled back over his shoulder, taking the stairs two at a time in his haste to answer John's message.

Reaching his office, he opened the door and walked through, being sure to slam it behind himself in mock rage. Jack did a double take at the tidy state of his office, especially his desk. His reports had been neatly stacked in two piles on the desk; one large pile on the left-hand side, one smaller pile on the right-hand side.

Ignoring the state of his office for the moment, Jack headed for his desk and sat down. He keyed in the response to John's message and waited. Within seconds, John's hologram popped up and his former lover appeared to him. _Jack! What a relief! What's happening? Did you get my message? Are you and Ianto alright? _Jack frowned at John's agitated state wondering what had happened to cause it. John was normally unflappable … well … until he lost his temper for which he was known and feared for throughout a number of galaxies in the 51st century.

Jack prepared his own response. "John! Ianto and I are free and back at the Hub. The Doctor freed us. The Brigadier is here and is dismissing his men. Control for Torchwood is back in my hands. You can explain your first message to me when you arrive. Be out on the Plas in fifteen minutes. I need you to come here, but wait for my signal. I'll introduce you as one of my outside contacts. Thanks for coming, John." He ended the recording then pressed the buttons to send it. In a dingy hotel room not far from Torchwood, a very relieved 51st century man received the message he had been waiting for. He quickly left his room and headed for Reception to check out.

Jack sighed. He was feeling disturbed at the events around him. _What the hell was John's first message all about? Why did the Doctor upset Ianto and refuse to tell me anything? Why didn't the Doctor _or _Martha tell me they had seen Tosh and Owen? And Rhiannon. I may be back in control of Torchwood but I'm just as much in the dark as I was when I was incarcerated at UNIT. I need answers … fast! _

Rising from his chair, Jack moved quickly out of his office and down the stairs. His timing was perfect as he managed to intercept the Brigadier and the Major who were heading towards the Doctor, Martha and Aaron.

Delaying them for a few minutes while he ranted to the Major about his reports, gave Martha the time she needed to conclude her call. A tiny smirk appeared on the UNIT medical officer's face and she shared it with the Doctor and Aaron at her side. She turned to stare blatantly at Jack. He caught her expression and excused himself with a parting shot at the Major.

When he reached the trio, a smirk appeared on his face. "You want me to _'lift' _the lock-down now, Martha?" He was anxious to see Tosh and Owen again, check that Rhiannon was okay and find out _exactly _what had happened to his team while he had been incarcerated.

Martha grinned at him and replied, "Yeah, Jack, now is the time for you to act like the _concerned _boss reuniting with his team. You've played your role of _aggrieved_ boss well enough to embarrass my boss and humiliate Major Townsend. Shame on you, Jack! The Major is one of the good guys, though I think he may have been in over his head being sent here. Try and be a bit nice to him." Martha followed her last statement with a cute pout that had all three men rolling their eyes at her.

Jack walked casually back to the console and began keying in the code again, calling out to the Brigadier and the Major, who were involved in what looked like a very intense conversation, that he was going to try and lift the lock-down again.

He slowly ran his fingers over the keyboard several times before the blinking lights and blaring siren told him that Toshiko had lifted the lock-down. He turned to the Brigadier and the Major with a smirk on his face then moved to stand just in front of the doorway.

Footsteps pounding loudly on the stairway drew everyone's attention. UNIT soldiers began pouring out through the doorway into the main Hub. Despite the fact they maintained their professional bearing as soldiers, there was a haunted look in all their eyes that bespoke their torment while trapped down in the cells with the Weevils.

The Brigadier himself conducted the debriefing of the soldiers while the Major looked on, relieved that the injuries suffered by some of them who had battled the Weevils back into their cells, was merely superficial.

The sound of more footsteps on the stairway alerted everyone and all heads turned towards the doorway. Relief washed over Jack like a comforting wave when he saw Toshiko appear in the doorway, followed closely by Rhiannon and Owen. He opened his arms wide, a genuine smile for the three people in front of him. There was _real _emotion in all their eyes as they took a moment to gaze at each other, before they pulled down masks for the sake of UNIT. The question staring out of Toshiko, Owen and Rhiannon's eyes was _Where is Ianto? Is he alright? _Jack nodded carefully letting a small, real smile settle on his features.

Toshiko stepped forward and allowed herself to be hugged by Jack, a little too tightly, sensing his need for this physical affirmation that she was alright. Before moving back, she leaned up and indicated with her gaze that he should lower his head. He understood.

She whispered quickly "Please just play along with us, Jack. I'll explain later." Just before he pulled apart, he whispered back to her, "I'm _so glad_ you're safe … and I'm proud of what you did." He wasn't sure exactly what Toshiko had done besides locking down the Hub and cutting off communications, but he imagined she came into her own and assumed command in his absence. A fleeting regret flashed through his mind. _I would normally have relied upon my second-in-command, Gwen, to act in my stead as leader of Torchwood. Her downfall is as much my fault as it is hers. Well … maybe more her fault. I'm still responsible for letting her get away with so much that led her down this dark path. Even so, I can't forgive her. I can _never _forgive her for what she did to Ianto and how he has suffered. I can _never _forgive her for what she did to my team and to Torchwood. Never! And I will have my revenge, oh yes, I will have my revenge ….. _

Owen grunted his acknowledgement of Jack but his eyes were aglow with good humour. His stiff stance, however, warned Jack _not _to hug him … or suffer consequences if he tried. Owen had a reputation for being a _grumpy guts _to maintain and he would play it to the hilt for UNIT's benefit.

"Took your time, Harkness!" he snarked glaring around at the UNIT personnel scurrying around quickly to pack up their gear. "Trapped in the damn Archives! Honestly! That place is more like a damn dungeon than Archives! I don't know how Ianto can stand spending so much time down there. I'd go absolutely bonkers within a week if I had to work there!"

Fear flashed through Jack's eyes when he mentioned the word _dungeon _and for a moment, he went rigid. Owen realised he had upset his boss by comparing the Archives to a dungeon … he could have kicked himself, because Ianto had no doubt been contained and tortured in UNIT's dungeon.

Jack's voice shook a little as he replied with a leer in his tone. "C'mon, Owen! You must have seen the boudoir down there? Surely you took the time to use it to best advantage? Don't tell me you left it empty?"

Owen shrugged then threw a quick, but meaningful glance in Rhiannon's direction. She was hovering like a scared rabbit behind Owen, her eyes were wide. She shook with fear as she stared at the soldiers.

Jack stepped forward and swept her into his arms. "It's okay, you're safe" he murmured into her hair, trusting his pheromones and natural body heat to cocoon her in safety and security. Her shaking eased off.

Jack continued in a soft tone. "Ianto's safe. He's in the TARDIS but will stay there until all the UNIT soldiers have left the Hub. Do you want to join him in the Doctor's ship? It's that blue Police box over there by the stairs. It's bigger … _much _bigger on the inside."

Not lifting her head to look at Jack, she merely nodded. Jack turned towards Toshiko, his eyes begging her to take Rhiannon into the TARDIS. She nodded swiftly and walked up to the two.

"Come with me, Rhiannon" Toshiko offered gently, "It's my first time in the TARDIS too. I want to see Ianto as well. He's my best friend." Tears glimmered in Toshiko's eyes reflecting those in Rhiannon's eyes. Toshiko held out her arm to Rhiannon. The older woman took it gratefully and together they walked towards the TARDIS. The time machine graciously opened her doors for the two women and they stepped inside.

Owen walked up to stand next to Jack. He acknowledged the Doctor and Martha with a nod, then whispered into Jack's ear. "This is one time, probably the _only _time, I will say this to you. I'm never been more glad to see you than I am today. Right. That conversation never took place. _And _… I want to be checking on Ianto. Where is he? He is alright, isn't he Jack?"

Jack hesitated and then nodded. "He's okay but will need time off, a couple of weeks maybe. He's traumatised and suffering seizures at the moment, some of them quite bad so of course, I want you to check him out. The Doctor and the TARDIS used some of the power of the Vortex to heal Ianto's body so let me know about any anomalies that may have caused. Aaron will want to start Ianto's counselling as soon as practicable. I'm calling a meeting as soon as UNIT leaves, although the Brigadier will be in attendance. Aaron will be present also. This time, I think we'll have to retcon Rhiannon. We'll have to trust that she will be okay considering everything she's gone through. It will be a debriefing, however, the Doctor wants to talk to us all and no, I've no idea why he wants to address the meeting. We are extremely grateful to him for all he's achieved in rescuing Ianto and me. And … you and Toshiko will have the opportunity to explain to me all about the lock-down, the communications breakdown and your little _trip _to a hotel to meet a UNIT doctor and a Time Lord … while the Hub was in lock-down?" He raised an eyebrow at his young medic.

Owen just smirked at Jack and muttered, "Ianto has cornered the market on raised eyebrows Harkness, so give it up! I've yet to meet _anyone _who can better him. I'm not sure it's a good idea to retcon Rhiannon. She's quite fragile at the moment and I won't take responsibility for anything going wrong with her."

Jack pouted at him, then said in a low voice, "Oh, there are _lots _of things that I can best Ianto, Owen. If you like, I could give you a demonstration sometime, down in the Archives! And Rhiannon? I'll take full responsibility for her."

Owen's cheeks coloured red, and he spluttered, "Don't you _dare _suggest things like that_, _Harkness! I'd be mentally and emotionally crippled for life! _Ugh! _That's enough to chase away any appetite I may have had! And have another think about retconning Rhiannon. I'm speaking as your medical officer now."

"Oooh … you're getting bossy with me." Jack chuckled at Owen, his eyebrows waggling suggestively. The two men were brought out of their light-hearted reverie by the arrival of the Doctor, Martha and Aaron.

"They shouldn't be too much longer, Jack" the Doctor began, his eyes on the two UNIT officers. "If I know the Brigadier, he'll be sending his men packing as fast as he can. I don't think they have performed to his satisfaction. In fact I believe _"

A bright flash of light filled the air in front of the TARDIS, gradually expanding until a murky figure could be seen in the centre of it. With a start, Jack realised who it was. He ran up to the Brigadier and the Major yelling out as the UNIT soldiers all stopped, turned and lifted their guns to face the incoming threat.

"Brigadier! Major! Tell your men to stand down! This isn't a threat, it's a friend of mine, so don't shoot!" By now the sirens were blazing and the Hub warning lights flashing as a computerised voice intoned the Intruder Alert warning.

The Brigadier caught Jack's words and barked out to his men to stand down, his voice raised to parade ground volume which easily over-rode the noise the Hub warning system had generated. Jack was impressed as the UNIT soldiers responded instantly to their Commander's order.

John fully materialised and swaggered forward, a cocky grin on his face. He smirked at the commotion his arrival had caused, not at all intimidated by the military men in front of him. Scanning the Hub he spotted Jack who began to advance towards him, keying in the signal on his Vortex Manipulator to stop the alert.

John's voice lowered into a lecherous tone, his grin leering at the military men. "Ooooh, Jack! You got me a gift! All these pretty boys for me to play with! And I just _love _their red caps!"

Jack smirked back at his ex-partner. The 'pretty boys'in question were _not _impressed with John's comments or his lecherous gaze at them … not impressed at all.

"Down boy, down! These _'pretty boys'_ don't want to play and besides, their _daddy _and _big brother _are taking them home because it's past their bedtime!" Jack said to him, then engulfed him in a huge hug which really surprised John, though his face didn't show it. The Brigadier and the Major both glared at Jack.

The UNIT soldiers were just as unimpressed with Jack's comment as they had been with John's … actually, more so. They all took turns at glaring from one former Time Agent to the other, but none of them dared a biting response in front of the Brigadier.

The Doctor, Martha and Aaron had by now, come to join the Brigadier. The Major was momentarily startled at the appearance of a UNIT doctor. Martha grinned at him. "Not _another _flirt like Jack", the Doctor groaned to Martha who was at his side giggling at the new arrival. The Brigadier turned his attention to the Doctor, rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Is Earth really _big _enough to handle two of them, Doctor?" he asked plaintively, wondering whether he should leap to his men's defence or wait and see how they handled the newcomer. He decided to wait and see.

Owen joined Jack and John and lowered his voice to only reach the men he was with. "Good work, John! That probe you put in her skull is working like a charm! That stupid bitch rang Tosh expecting us to _help _her. Tosh put her in her place really well! Damn proud of her, I was!"

John smirked at him and nodded while Jack's eyebrows shot to the ceiling. "My, my, my! You _have _been busy, haven't you" he growled softly at Owen.

"Somebody had to do some work around here, boss" Owen smirked at Jack. John returned his smirk but Jack sensed a falseness in his good cheer. He had loved and lived with the man and knew him intimately. John was ill at ease and trying his best to hide it.

"Well", Jack expanded so his voice carried throughout the Hub, "As soon as our home is put in order again, we'll have a full debrief from _everyone _in the Boardroom. The Doctor also wants to address us_. _John, I really appreciate you answering my call for help and as of now, I'm making you a temporary member of our team. That okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure Jack" John replied, but his mind was far away … back in the 23rd century in a shop showing the holographic account of the saving of Earth. Then a thought struck him as he looked around and a frown furrowed his brow. "Where's Ianto? Is he … okay?"

Jack smiled at John. "He's recovering and is in the TARDIS, the Doctor's Time Machine, along with his sister Rhiannon and Tosh. He doesn't want to come out until they've gone." All three men glared at the UNIT soldiers who had finished their packing and were now standing by the Major and the Brigadier awaiting further orders for their transport back to London.

The Brigadier's voice was heard again. "Alright Major Townsend, you and your men will leave via the Tourist office entrance and wait out on the Plas for your transport. I will expect a full report highlighting the main points from when you took over command of Torchwood until I relieved you, awaiting me when I return to London in a couple of days. Thank you all. Dismissed!" The UNIT contingent smartly saluted him.

Major Townsend and his men lined up and made their way to the lift. The Major paused to look at Jack, an apology in his eyes. He had hated how everything had gone down concerning the takeover of Torchwood. He also hated the fact that it had all turned into such a fiasco. Jack nodded in response. UNIT were only following orders.

The Doctor, Martha, Aaron and the Brigadier joined Jack, Owen and John while the UNIT soldiers slowly made their way out of the Hub. John's eyes lit up at the sight of Martha and the Doctor. Martha grinned at him playfully.

"Ooooh, Jack! These people are _much_ prettier than the soldier boys. Can I play with them?" John cooed softly leering at all four of them in turn. The Doctor glowered at him, the Brigadier and Aaron glared and Martha blushed.

"Alright, introductions first!" Jack exclaimed rubbing his hands together. "Doctor, this is Captain John Hart, a close friend and associate of mine from the 51st century. We were partners in the Time Agency together. John, this is the Doctor, my friend and the last of the Time Lords. This is Dr Martha Jones, _voice of a nightingale _and former Companion to the Doctor. As well as a good friend of mine. And last but by no means least, this is Dr Aaron Matlock. He will be treating Ianto for any psychological damage caused from his incarceration."

John's eyes popped wide as he exclaimed, "Wow! I'm in the presence of _four _doctors! I can hardly contain myself! And I insist, Jack, that they _all _examine me closely … _intimately." _The four doctors pointedly ignored him.

The Doctor merely nodded his acknowledgement to John who returned it. The two men gazed at each other trying to read what lay behind their eyes. Then John stilled and a seriousness that was rare in the cocky ex-Time Agent, overcame him.

He shocked all five of the people standing around by making a request of the Time Lord. "Doctor, can I have a private word with you? It's very important. Please."

There was a shocked silence, then the Doctor nodded. "Excuse us, Jack" he said and turned towards the TARDIS with John moving quickly to his side. Jack, Martha, Aaron and Owen just stared in disbelief at what they had just witnessed.

"What the hell is that all about?" Owen queried. Jack shook his head, wondering himself what it all meant. He didn't have a clue. If he was surprised at John's request, he was even more surprised at the Doctor's positive response. What had he seen in John's eyes? And why wasn't John his normally flirty self with the Time Lord?

The Doctor led John well away from everyone else and chose a spot at the side of the TARDIS. Unbeknown to John, he sent an empathic message to his ship. What he didn't realise was that John was highly empathic and picked up the message easily.

John frowned at the Doctor and remarked casually, "You know, it's usually considered good manners to be _asked _about a person face to face, rather than have your sentient space ship scan me. You realise I can easily block her?"

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He hadn't expected to be caught and he wasn't impressed when the TARDIS informed him in an amused manner that John was absolutely correct. She couldn't over-ride his empathic walls … well, not without hurting him.

"I apologise for that" the Doctor responded in a contrite voice, "and you're right. That was rude of me. Let's start again. What is it you wanted to say?"

John drew in a deep breath, then calmed himself. In a deceptively casual voice, he explained to the Time Lord everything that had happened to him and everything he had done since receiving Jack's initial transmission, asking for his help. He explained about his 'time hopping' using his Vortex Manipulator and what he had seen in the 23rd century.

The Doctor listened carefully, a frown appearing at times upon his face but he remained silent until John had finished speaking. He stared deeply into John's eyes at the conclusion and wasn't surprised to find the ex Time Agent completely unperturbed by his scrutiny. The Time Lord recognised the look of a man who had experienced so much in his human lifetime; recognised the aura of a man who has travelled a lot through time and space. John was very similar to Jack … except he wasn't _wrong. _

The Doctor gave a small grin. "I think I've just found myself an ally. Because I've seen exactly what must happen in this time line and it aligns with your version of events. That will make it easier heading into this meeting I've called. Oh, and Ianto knows all about it as well. I know it's going to be really hard for him in all of this, but it can't be helped."

"Perhaps you can tell me _your _version of events?" John queried, ignoring how the Doctor grimaced at his request. Puffing loudly with irritation, the Doctor launched into an explanation for John. The ex-Time Agent was thoughtful after hearing him, then he nodded in agreement.

A special alliance was formed between the two men; as oddly mismatched as chalk and cheese. The Doctor would lead the meeting and expound the need for Jack and his team to follow his specific directions. John would back him up. Both men communicated their intent via their empathic link that was tightly focused on one another. They would use this link in the meeting and there was no way Jack would be able to 'eavesdrop' on them.

"What the hell was _that _all about, Harkness? What's going on? How come your Doctor and John are suddenly behaving like bosom buddies?" Owen groused, glaring at the Doctor and Captain John Hart.

"It isn't as if they've met before" Martha interjected feeling a trace of jealousy at how the Doctor and John were behaving. "Perhaps the Doctor is lonely and wants another Companion. He is travelling on his own again, Jack." The Immortal turned with horror-filled eyes at her suggestion and shook his head. Then he turned back to his medic.

"I don't know, Owen" Jack answered, a hint of steel in his voice, "but I certainly intend to find out!" He was glowering at John and the Doctor as he walked over to join them. Jack startled when he felt the subtle touch in his mind of mental walls being slammed up against him … _two _sets of mental walls. He didn't like this situation at all.

"_Secrets?_" he queried lightly, a tight grin on his face that lacked warmth or humour. "Now you're just starting to worry me … _both _of you! So what's with the secret messages flying between you two? And why am I being blocked out? Kind of rude, don't you think? Especially in my own base."

The Doctor sighed heavily and frowned at Jack. "All will be revealed in due course, Jack, at the meeting. You'll understand why this is necessary."

John looked apologetically at Jack. "I'm sorry Jack but he's right. Circumstances stranger than I've encountered before have led me here. Trust me on this."

Jack guffawed. "_Trust _you? Oh come on, John! Since when have I ever been able to _trust _you?" His gaze was hard and unrelenting as he glared at his former partner.

Hurt flashed before John's eyes momentarily. "There was a time … once. Now I'm asking you to remember that time and trust me now." Without another word he turned and walked away from the two men, tense and stiff with repressed anger.

The Doctor stared down Jack as the Immortal turned his glare on him. "Whatever _history _you two have will need to be set aside, Jack. We have more to deal with than your quarrel with John. The fate of the Earth is at stake here … in the future." Without another word of explanation he turned on his heel and went back to join Martha, Aaron and the Brigadier.

John had wandered off to one of the work stations and sat down heavily in Toshiko's seat. He was dreading the meeting. He knew Jack well. His former partner would not enthusiastically embrace what the Doctor told him had to be done. John hoped that his insertion of the probe in Gwen would be enough to persuade Jack.

The man in question sauntered up to him. "Hey, John. I'm sorry about that last remark. It was uncalled for. You came when I needed you. I'm grateful. Perhaps you can tell me everything that's happened since you arrived on Earth." There was a sincere apology in his sky blue eyes.

John looked slightly more at ease. He nodded to Jack's apology. Then he spoke carefully. "As the Doctor said, it's better if we wait until the meeting. I'll tell everybody then about all that's happened since I received your transmission. Your team need to hear this too. Trust me."

Jack wasn't happy. He frowned at John, annoyed that his former partner was being every bit as evasive as the Time Lord. He began to wonder what on Earth the Doctor was going to tell them. But as he stared into John's piercing gaze, he recognised the open look of the man he had once trusted. He also recognised a deep set seriousness in John. That worried him more than his earlier concerns of trust with the man. If John was treating this matter seriously, then it was _very _serious indeed …. And he knew the man wouldn't open up to him until the right time. Jack turned and walked back to join the others.

The Doctor strode quickly over to the TARDIS, leaving Jack to join the others without him. As he neared the TARDIS, she opened her door for him, then closed it behind him. Moving quickly up into the control room, the Doctor looked over to where Rhiannon was sitting slumped on the couch, her hands covering her face, weeping softly. Toshiko and Ianto flanked her trying to comfort the Welshwoman.

"Is everything alright?" the Doctor asked, hoping Ianto's sister wasn't about to have a meltdown and thus delay a meeting that he knew had to take place.

Toshiko looked up at him and answered wearily, "Rhiannon will be fine, Doctor. It's just all been a bit much for her. She'll be fine soon. Owen and I looked after her. She's just worried about Ianto."

The Doctor nodded then turned to Ianto. "How are you? Holding up alright?" There was genuine concern in his voice for the young man. The Doctor knew how much he had already been through and how much more was expected of him. He hated having to use the young Welshman against Jack, but he had no choice. Added to that the TARDIS's interference when she showed Ianto what had to take place … not to mention the extension of his natural human years she had given him.

"I'm fine" Ianto said with a small smile on his face which didn't reach his eyes. "I'll be fine for the meeting, Doctor. You don't need to worry about that." The Doctor startled at his words.

_Two humans in one day with strong empathic abilities. I'm glad they're both on my side … well, they're both willing to help save the Earth! And save the Universe. That's all that matters really but … its hard being face to face with the reality of seeing an innocent suffer so much. Jack really doesn't realise what an incredible young man Ianto Jones is. I hope sometime soon Jack sees that he has a faithful, courageous and fiercely loyal young man at his side. He reminds me of Rose ….. _The Doctor shook himself out of that painful awareness of his lost love.

The Doctor "Alright then. As long as you're okay. I'll set the meeting for five minutes and have Martha make us all a pot of tea. I'm not sure that it would be wise for your sister to attend. Best to send her home to her family."

Ianto nodded in agreement. He wanted his sister home safe, away from Torchwood and all that was to come. He didn't want Rhiannon to suffer any more trauma. Toshiko had told him what had happened after he and Jack were captured by UNIT and how it had all affected Rhiannon. She also explained how Rhiannon had defended his honour when she had taken exception to his callous words. He needed to protect Rhiannon and sending her away was the best way.

"Come on, Rhi" Ianto began, rising to his feet. Toshiko mirrored his actions and they both gently pulled Rhiannon to her feet. It was awkward for them as Rhiannon was slumped down, not from physical injury but from the emotional and mental stress she had experienced in such a short space of time.

At last Rhiannon let them raise her to her feet. She put her hands down and then staring straight at the Time Lord whispered in a hoarse voice, "Thank you, Doctor. Thank you for saving my brother."

The Doctor smiled gently at her. "My pleasure Rhiannon. You helped a lot more than you realise in Ianto's rescue. Thank you for reminding me that people are important." He then turned and led the way out of the TARDIS. The sentient time machine whispered her farewell to Ianto, reminding him he was always welcome to visit her … or travel with her.

The three of them walked over to where the others stood talking together. John got up and made his way towards them, his eyes fixed on Ianto. The young Welshman startled to see the ex-Time Agent, Jack's former lover here in the Hub. Then he relaxed when he remembered Toshiko explaining why John was here on Earth. To help both him and Jack.

"Hey, Eye Candy! Hope you're feeling better now?" John asked in a concerned voice. Ianto smiled in return and nodded. John knew that Ianto wasn't really alright. He could sense the young man's inner distress through his empathic link. He let the matter go.

"Ianto!" Jack exclaimed moving quickly to Ianto's side, his eyes glancing at Rhiannon then back at Ianto, the question in his eyes.

"Jack!" Ianto replied. "Rhiannon will be fine soon. She just needs to go home and be with Johnny and her children."

At the sound of Ianto talking, Rhiannon's head jerked up. "Jack!" she exclaimed. "Please … _please _… make me forget. Make me forget all this. You were going to do it before. Please do it now. Make me forget."

Everyone gasped in shock at Rhiannon's words delivered in a strangled tone. Her eyes were intent upon Jack, her gaze pleading with him. He was about to explain how he didn't want to do that when Ianto spoke up.

"Please, Jack! Please do as she says. I've never seen my sister like this before and it hurts me to know that I'm the cause of it. Please let Owen retcon her!" Although Ianto's stormy blue eyes were a contrast to Rhiannon's warm, brown eyes, both siblings wore the same pleading expression.

Again Jack was about to answer, when the Doctor stepped in. "Retcon? I don't know what it is and I don't think I want to know. But Rhiannon. I can help you. I understand how you would want to forget everything that's happened. You're not a part of the world of Torchwood or UNIT or aliens. I can help you forget in a gentle way that won't give you any side effects. Are you willing to trust me?"

Rhiannon turned her gaze to the Time Lord and stared intently into his face. At her side she heard Ianto's whispered words to her "You can trust him, Rhi. He helped me." The Welshwoman nodded slowly putting her faith in her brother's words.

Everyone watched as the Doctor moved softly to stand in front of her. Then he laid his hands gently on her forehead and began to send his Time Lord power through her mind. The power gently moved through her mind searching for only the memories of the painful events that she had been catapulted into over the last few days. As soft as a whisper and a warm touch, he removed them. Then he replaced them with appropriate details that would fit the gaps. Stepping back he smiled at her.

Rhiannon beamed in response and whispered. "Thank you. I want to leave now. And I won't ever come back here."

Ianto pulled his sister into a big hug and whispered in her ear, "I love you, sis and thank you for being there for me. Thank you for always being there for me. I'll watch out for you and keep you safe from aliens. And I promise, Rhi, I promise I'll visit you more. You're the best sister a brother could have. Thank you."

Then Ianto nodded at Jack and taking Rhiannon's hand in his, he led her to the cog door which opened with its usual clamouring siren and bright lights. Ianto called back over his shoulder. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Jack. Just want to call a taxi for Rhiannon. I'll charge it to Torchwood."

The Doctor turned and with a determined look on his face said. "Righto then! Martha, be a dear and make us all a nice pot of tea. I think we'll need some refreshments before we get our meeting started. Oh and of course, we'll need to wait for Ianto. Just point me where we're going to have our meeting Jack. You can give me the grand tour of the Hub later."

Jack glared at the Doctor's none too subtle way of taking control of the situation. But he nodded and replied, "We'll hold our meeting in the Boardroom. And Martha? When Ianto comes back in, get him to make a pot of coffee as well. He'll also tell you where the biscuits are. As long as UNIT haven't scoffed them all." Jack then led the way for everyone up to the Boardroom but made sure he pointed out the way to the kitchen for Martha.

Ianto felt a measure of relief as he watched the taxi take his sister home. At least she would be safe. At least she wouldn't have to witness what was about to happen in the Boardroom. He was feeling heavy of heart as he returned back down to the Hub. The sound of his entry alerted Martha. She popped her head out and called to him.

"Ianto! Jack wants you to make a pot of coffee to go with the tea. By the way, I've searched for biscuits, but there's none left. Sorry. My lot must have scoffed the lot."

Ianto winced as he remembered Martha was a part of UNIT. He called back to her. "I'll be up in a minute. Just have to check something in Jack's office. By the way, if you could fill the coffee machine with water and flick it on to heat the water, that would be great. I'll mix the beans and grind them when I return."

Making his way quickly across the Hub floor, he ran up the steps two at a time. Striding quickly into Jack's office, he moved to where the special safe was and keyed in the codes. It opened with a soft swish and he allowed himself a sigh of relief. Carefully reaching his hand in, he retrieved the gorgeous silver ring Jack had given him and replaced it on his finger. Then turning quickly, he left Jack's office and headed for the kitchenette.

Five minutes later they were all seated around the Boardroom table with mugs of tea or coffee in their hands. UNIT had found the biscuits and eaten them all. The Doctor indicated to Jack when everyone was settled, to open the meeting.

Jack was relieved that the Doctor was giving him at least, some semblance of authority in his Hub. He immediately called on Toshiko and Owen to deliver their reports on what had happened after he and Ianto were taken by UNIT. Each of them gave him a concise breakdown of events and Aaron also got to tell everyone how he came onto the scene.

Jack indicated that John could speak, but he shook his head glancing meaningfully at the Time Lord. Somewhat perturbed by John's reluctance to speaking before the Time Lord, Jack gave everyone a run down of what had happened to him when UNIT took him away.

When he had finished his account, he sat down and turned expectantly towards the Doctor. Underneath the table he grasped for Ianto's hand and he couldn't help give a gasp of surprise when he felt the familiar cold, silver band around his fiancé's finger.

He turned to stare at Ianto in shock. His young lover merely smiled at him and squeezed his fingers reassuringly. Then the young Welshman turned his attention on the Doctor. The Time Lord stood up and looking slowly at every expectant face around the table declared in a confident voice his opening words, his tone assuring everyone that he was now in charge of the meeting.

"Alright then. Time to get down to business. I'm going to explain to you all as much as I can, about why I've called this meeting. I'll start by telling you this. What I am about to tell you is the single most important thing you've ever going to hear. I'm present with you all, not only to save Ianto and Jack, but also to show you why all of you will be needed to help save the Earth. In the future …"


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 52 **

The atmosphere hung over the Boardroom like an ominous cloud of doom, accentuated by the chill silence as every eye turned and every ear tuned into the Time Lord. He stood before them at the top of the table in Jack's usual place. Then he began to speak.

"I will not _assume _that everyone seated here is aware of time lines and their significance." He paused and looked at each face seeking confirmation of awareness or not. Aaron was the only person present who spread his hands to signify he had no idea what the Time Lord was talking about.

"Alright Aaron" the Doctor began. "A basic lesson in time lines. Contrary to what many people or aliens believe, time does not run in a straight line with a beginning and an end somewhere in infinity. Think of it more as elongated circles that run along their predestined courses."

As he was starting to warm to his subject, the energy and enthusiasm began pouring out of the Doctor and his whole body became animated as he waved his arms around in looping motions.

"Time is often viewed as linear, a straight line with a theoretic beginning and a theoretic end. However, time is closer to being almost circular and often runs in many directions at once along what we call 'time lines'. Usually the time lines do not cross, but occasionally they do. This can either cause absolutely no change in the events contained _within_ those time lines, or, it can cause great changes either good or bad along them. On rare occasions, the crossing of time lines can cause cataclysmic changes that reverberate throughout the Universe. Aaron, I'm here to try and prevent one of these rare cataclysmic changes that would devastate the Universe and cause new time lines to appear that should never have existed. Not to mention the fact that _billions _of lives are at stake here … across time. Do you understand?"

Aaron understood completely and paled at the Doctor's statements. Jack, Toshiko and Owen were visibly shaken at the Doctor's words. Only Ianto and John seemed less perturbed by what had been said.

"Another important point to note, Aaron" the Doctor continued, "There are literally billions of these circles or 'time lines' throughout time and space. The bulk of these time lines have to do with certain events that must occur to maintain their integrity. There are also time lines that centre on sentient life forms; people, aliens, or creatures. On rare occasions, some time lines cross each other without causing any noticeable harm. However, that is the exception rather than the rule. The rule is that if they do cross, it creates what we call a 'paradox'. That is _never_ good. Must be avoidedat all costs. Possible consequences of creating a paradox? Someone who was meant to be born is not born. Someone who was meant to die does not die. This may have localised effects involving a small number of people. Or, it could have devastating effects on a lot of life forms, planets … or even galaxies. These rare disruptions have an extremely detrimental effect on the whole Universe."

"Now, in saying that, there are special occasions when time lines _need _to be disrupted in a major way because an even _bigger_ catastrophe could happen if they were allowed to continue on their course. It is rare and generally speaking, not advisable to cause any disruptions in time lines. But sometimes … we must intervene."

The Doctor turned to Aaron and asked. "Do you understand better what I have just explained to you about time lines? Be honest. If I've just scrambled your brains then tell me and I'll see if I can find another way to explain it to you. I want to be absolutely certain that you understand what I'm saying. Actually, I want _everyone _in the room to understand. Jack and John, and you Martha, I know you're all experienced and have sufficient knowledge of time lines and paradoxes to guide the others if required."

Aaron replied. "I really did understand, Doctor. Your explanation laid it out perfectly clear to me. It definitely dispelled some misconceptions I had about how time works. Thank you."

The Doctor beamed at him and responded enthusiastically. "A pleasure, Aaron! Weeell … I _am _brilliant! Now we can move on to the business at hand. First of all I need you all to _listen _to what I have to say, and to what John and Ianto have to tell you before you bombard me with questions and comments. That includes _you, _Jack. I've already checked the time lines involving you all and I'll explain as much as I can without the risk of creating a paradox."

"In the near future, Torchwood will be visited by a group of travellers from the future. These travellers are on a very important mission and it will be up to Torchwood, UNIT and of course, myself, to assist them in every way possible. Even you, Aaron, will have a role to play in this. I'll explain as much of your roles later on as I can but basically, I'll give you a sketch and then you will be improvising from the moment they arrive. Their mission is of the utmost importance to Earth in the future. The success of this mission is _essential_ to the Universe because if they fail through our inability to assist them, then the consequences will be catastrophic across both Time and Space. Failure could mean the premature end of the Universe!"

Having ended his discourse with a flourish of his arms, the Doctor then waited for reactions. Everyone _except _John and Ianto just gaped in shock at the Doctor. None of them expected anything like this, not even Jack. Surprised by the lack of reaction, the Doctor just shrugged. He would never understand humans.

The Doctor took advantage of their temporary immobility and continued. "Right! Now I'm going to ask John to explain his version of this special event. And then I'll ask Ianto to explain his. The floor is _yours, _John! That's what you say, isn't it? I've always wanted to say that." With an encouraging smile at John, he sat down.

John nodded to the Doctor and pushing his chair back, he stood up. Everyone noticed the very serious look on the handsome man's face. Jack tensed, anxiety communicating itself through his clenched hand, to Ianto. The young Welshman squeezed back gently in a reassuring gesture.

John began in a voice that matched his serious expression. 'This all began for me when I received a message from Jack via his Vortex Manipulator. A hologram that showed him incarcerated. From the way he spoke in it, I discerned his message was "_I'm in prison … I need your help … Gwen Cooper has betrayed me … I want you to deal with her". _Now having visited Earth a couple of times, I knew Jack's team quite well. It shocked me to realise what had happened to the Torchwood team. Jack and I go way back, so yeah, I decided to come to Earth to help him."

"Using my Vortex Manipulator I space-hopped my way through time and space from the far future. I found the best way to speed the process up was to find a Rift and catch a ride. On my way here, I landed on Earth in the 23rd century and decided to locate the nearest Rift. Before leaving that city, there was a huge celebration going on. A local informed me that Earth had just been saved from complete annihilation. While the celebrations were going on, I noticed a public news item via a holographic screen."

"It showed the homecoming heroes who had travelled back in time to the 21st century to retrieve something very important which I'm unable to reveal. Nor can I tell you their names. The one thing I can tell you is that alongside those heroes, there were pictures of the people from the 21st century who had been most instrumental in assisting the time travellers. It was a picture of you, Jack, the Doctor, the Brigadier and your team. Ooh, and a couple of men, one a stocky fellow with dark hair and the other, a young policeman. He was blonde, tall and lanky. I wasn't mentioned so I assume I will not be involved in that future event. After watching it, I continued my journey here."

Nodding to the Doctor, John took his seat and stared fixedly at the table he laid his hands on. His expression was still serious, but it had closed down. Jack couldn't read him. The Doctor stood up before any comments or questions could be made.

"Now, there's one more person I'll ask to address you before I continue with my own explanation of what has to happen. Ianto, will you please tell everyone what the TARDIS showed you when she was healing you. Just tell them what you saw pertaining to this event."

Ianto nodded his acknowledgement to the Doctor. Tension had built up in him as he had listened to John's account of his travels. He felt sweat underneath his clothes, on his forehead and across his hands. Not feeling he'd be able to stand up and talk, Ianto remained seated. He squeezed Jack's hand as Jack faced him, a look of concern on the Immortal's face.

Hesitantly … nervously, Ianto began to speak. "Well, I um … I can't tell you everything the TARDIS showed me because the insight came with a stern warning attached. If I told you _everything _that was to happen, we'd be in danger of causing a paradox. So … I'll tell you what I can. First of all, as Torchwood team, we are incomplete but I'll let the Doctor explain that. Everything and more importantly, _everyone _that the TARDIS showed me and all that John saw in the 23rd century, _must _be. One tiny deviation would be enough to cause the end of the world in the 23rd century."

"Secondly, the TARDIS showed me the event that will take place in the near future, as well as the people involved. I can't even tell the Doctor about all that I saw and you can only know _some _of it so that you act spontaneously when the time comes. Therefore I'm confirming what John mentioned of the event and our involvement in it. The Doctor is _not _exaggerating when he states the grave importance of this event, nor when he states the cataclysmic consequences if this vital mission fails."

Ianto briefly closed his eyes and shuddered. Jack looped his arm gently around Ianto's shoulder. He spoke softly to reassure him. "It's okay, Yan. We're going to make sure nothing goes wrong. You have nothing to worry about." Ianto offered him a weak smile, then turned back to speak again."

"What I need to tell you all now is that the TARDIS showed me an event that takes place prior to the _actual _event we will be assisting with. It will involve the Torchwood team only."

The Doctor reacted immediately to Ianto's words. His eyes narrowed and he glared at Ianto. The young Welshman decided to ignore it. He had to continue telling them knowing that _this _was the time that the TARDIS told him he could share it.

"Consider it a _Prologue _to the main event. I _ I can't tell you anymore about this because it has to happen spontaneously. It's only because the TARDIS showed me everything in it's entirety. I don't understand her reason for that. I don't understand why she didn't show you, Doctor." Ianto gazed apologetically back at the Doctor who had the good grace to show the young Welshman his own apology in his eyes.

The Doctor pointedly ignored Jack's smug smile. The TARDIS had an annoying habit of asserting her own will on occasions, choosing not to reveal everything to him. He wondered briefly if his ship had been subtly influenced by some of his recent Companions. He didn't like it, but he couldn't exactly lay down the law with his TARDIS. Her reaction was not something he wanted to risk … a grumpy TARDIS could make life very difficult.

"I see", he replied. "Alright, thank you Ianto and John. Right. You've all been very patient with me and I know what you've heard already has ignited your interest. Good. Now, I'm going to ask you all once again to bear with me."

The Doctor looked steadily at Jack and said, "I'm sorry Jack, for what I'm about to say, but as a Time Lord who is a guardian of the Universe, I have the responsibility of ensuring that there are no major disruptions to the time lines. At this point in time, there is a major disruption to the time lines, which must be fixed in order to avoid a catastrophe . I understand a little of what you have all been through and suffered because of your team mate's betrayal. Nothing can change the events of the past … well, not along _this _time line. What has happened has happened. _But_ … in order to _restore _the time line to what it should be, there are two people who are now missing. They must be restored in order for the timeline to be fixed and allowed to run it's course through to enabling them to take their allotted position in helping to save the Earth of the future. The first person is Gwen Cooper-Williams, the second person is her husband Rhys Williams. Gwen must be restored to the Torchwood team and her husband Rhys must be restored to her as he will be part of the effort involved in saving the Earth."

Shocked expressions spread like a disease around the room … except on the faces of John and Ianto. There was a pause … then all hell broke loose! Led by Jack who shot to his feet in a split second. The Immortal's face was scarlet with rage and he bellowed out to the Time Lord "_NO! _There is no way in hell that … that treacherous woman is _ever _being restored to Torchwood! _Never_ gonna happen! You're _crazy _if you think I'm taking Gwen back! She _destroyed _Torchwood so why the hell do you think she's gonna help us now?"

While Jack was yelling at the Time Lord, Owen had also shot to his feet and was swearing and screaming abuse at the Doctor which was very loud, but not loud enough to drown out Jack's shouted statements. Toshiko was sitting in her seat shaking, tears threatening to fall from widened eyes that stood out from her devastated face.

John looked on the scene with a barely suppressed smirk on his face and a glint in his eye. Ianto was trembling and his eyes were fixed on his hands clutched tight in a grip on the table. Ianto startled as he felt John send him waves of reassurance and comfort. He waited til the other man looked directly at him, eyes shining with compassion. Gratitude shone out from Ianto's stormy blue eyes.

The Brigadier, the other outsider besides John, looked on with amusement shining out of his eyes. His face, however, was smoothed into the blank expression he felt appropriate for this occasion; emotionally detached but mentally alert. He was well used to scenes like this in his military career so he was completely unfazed by it all. He did, however, want to see the outcome of such an emotionally volatile situation. He was interested to see how Captain Harkness would deal with a direct confrontation with the Doctor. He noted the Time Lord's demeanour had changed and he wondered if Jack had noticed … before it was too late.

The Doctor now exuded the authority of a Time Lord and his eyes blazed in a face that was stern with rebuke. The Brigadier knew a moment's amusement as it occurred to him that the Doctor was as oblivious to the emotional eruption he had caused, as Jack and his team were to the fact that they were making him angry … making a _Time Lord _angry. The voice of his conscience warned him to be ready to step in when the situation got out of hand.

By now, Jack had sat back down, fury wrapping his body as closely as the RAF coat he usually wore. Ianto tentatively reached a hand out to him. As if momentarily forgetting the presence of his beloved fiancé, so caught up in disbelief and horror at the Doctor's words, Jack turned to stare at the young man. Grief and sorrow warred with worry and horror in Jack's sky-blue eyes. For a moment he just gazed into his loving fiancé's eyes. Then he pulled the young man into a tight embrace, his apology emanating from him in a rush of love.

By this time, Owen had leapt to his feet, his arm extended like a spear and jabbed the air to emphasise the points he was making in his fresh tirade. "_You _don't understand any of this … _you _didn't suffer the betrayal … _you _weren't tortured like Ianto or incarcerated like Jack … _you _didn't having soldiers come in and take over your workplace … _you _don't have the right to come here and make demands like that … _you _are supposed to be a Time Lord so _you_ should change the circumstances instead of making us all suffer … _you _have mesmerised or coerced John and Ianto to your way of thinking … _you _have no idea of what you are asking of us!"

Fuelled by Owen's display of fiery emotion, Jack rose swiftly to his feet again to back up his medic's comments. Ianto tried desperately to pull Jack down in his seat, but his lover was too enraged to heed his attempts to calm him. His fists were balled up at his side, white with tension.

"You can't honestly be _serious, _Doctor! Gwen _betrayed _us and she was my second-in-command! There's no way in _hell _I will reinstate her to that position! _No way!_ Not to mention the _risk _we take in bringing her back! Her _obsession _with me has reached the stage where she is a danger to Ianto! Hell, she's a danger to us all! I can't _imagine _what she would do to us if she came back! And what about Ianto? I _will not _risk his life like that! Or is that what you _want! _To have my fiancé either seriously injured or _killed _in order to save the world! Tell me _now, _Doctor what it is you are asking of me!"

The Doctor restrained his anger by sheer will power. He steeled himself as he prepared to answer Owen's accusations. He had not expected a positive response to his direction, but he certainly _never _expected this reaction! He called upon the TARDIS to help him. She was good at calming him before he took actions that he would later regret. She sent the same calming waves to Ianto and John and tried to calm Jack, but his walls were up and he resisted her efforts to help him.

"Stop it, Jack!" the Doctor snapped. "You need to understand how _important _this is. Every member of Torchwood is needed for this mission. You _have _to have Gwen in your team. Now of course, I'm not suggesting you reinstate Gwen back into her position as second-in-command! Obviously her actions discount that ever happening again! That kind of betrayal does not deserve it! And I'm shocked, Jack that you would even _think _that I would deliberately put Ianto in harm's way! It won't be easy on everyone, especially Ianto, but I don't believe there is any chance that what happened before will reoccur."

Jack reined in his anger, but his tone was venomous. "Gwen betrayed _everyone! _But she ruthlessly and coldly targeted Ianto! How can we _trust _her not to target him again! Because I tell you this much, Doctor, I wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she walked back now through that cog door!"

Owen jumped in at the pause following Jack's words. "Alright, Mr Know-it-all Time Lord, tell me this! Can you guarantee our safety if Gwen returned? Can you guarantee Ianto's safety? Because I will not tolerate her even _looking _at him the wrong way. She has destroyed so much that was good in Torchwood; she destroyed _us _without a second thought! And right at this point in time, I'd react in the same way as Jack … I'd _kill _her on sight!"

Aaron and Martha exchanged worried glances. Aaron carefully monitored the situation around him and stared pointedly at the Brigadier as if to say '_Is one of us going to have to step in and stop this before it escalates?' _to which the UNIT leader merely nodded his assent. Aaron decided it was best to let the Brigadier deal with any escalation but he couldn't help but feel deeply concerned at the prospect of his client being subjected to the presence of his would-be assassin. It didn't make sense. When tempers had cooled, he needed to forward his own views and opinions on the matter. The whole situation was way beyond his experience but his time with the Torchwood team in the States had help prepare him, in a small way, to better come to terms with what he was hearing.

Martha had remained silent throughout the meeting. She already knew what was going to happen because the Doctor had explained it all to her and Aaron in the TARDIS before they arrived back at Torchwood. She was distraught at the sight of her friends raging at each other. She had known this is what would happen, but seeing it played out in front of her just tore her up inside. As a doctor, she kept glancing towards Ianto running a professional eye over him in assessment of how he was coping with it all. So far, he seemed to be coping.

Jack turned his thunderous look upon John. "Is that why you didn't kill her? Is that why you let her go? Because of what you saw in the 23rd century? When I called for help, John, I _trusted _you! Gwen has proved herself to be not only _insanely _obsessive of me, but a cold-blooded, cold-hearted murderer! Because that's what she wanted! Ianto dead! Is that what _you _want as well?"

The minute the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. The look of horror and pain upon John's face told Jack he had gone too far in his accusations. John was too devastated to answer. He just stared at his former lover, pain shining out of his eyes. Then he clamped brutally down on his emotions and just gave Jack a withering look, before turning away.

By this time, John had gone to stand by the Doctor, Owen had sat down again glaring over at John and the Brigadier stared at the Torchwood leader with his lover and wondered whether he should have intervened sooner. But then again … hadn't he interfered enough in Torchwood? It was best he leave Torchwood business to the Doctor and Torchwood. He'd only intervene if there was no choice.

In his anger, Jack failed to see the devastating effects his words were having on Ianto. No-one but Toshiko saw how badly Ianto was affected. He was her best friend and she could read him like a book. She made her way over to him and slipped into the empty chair beside him. Then she wrapped her arms around his shaking body. Toshiko _knew _that he was reliving the whole nightmare that Gwen had created and it was the last thing that Ianto needed right now. She had to put a stop to it.

"_SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" _Toshiko roared, her face a twisted mask of rage. She had shot to her feet, one arm looped around the slumped shoulders of her best friend. "We're not getting _anywhere _with you three yelling at each other like insensitive _bastards! _You don't even see, don't even _care _about the effect your screaming at each other like Neanderthals, is having on Ianto! All you're doing is _hurting _him! Try and remember you're 21st century, 51st century men and a Time Lord! Not ancient cavemen!"

Silence pervaded the room like an uninvited guest as all eyes turned to stare in shock at Toshiko. She glared back at each of them, in turn, _challenging _them to argue with her. A very angry Toshiko was not someone to be trifled with! Even the Doctor's eyes shone with a new found respect for the apparently meek and mild mannered technical genius.

Jack turned quickly from Toshiko's accusatory stare to see the young man beside him shaking, his head down. Jack knew he would be straining to hold back tears. His heart dropped to his stomach.

"Oh, Ianto" he cried softly, resuming his seat and slipping an arm around his young fiancé's back. He noted that Toshiko wasn't giving up her own hold on Ianto and he didn't think it wise to argue the point with her … not with Ianto between them. He wasn't a bone to be fought over.

"I'm so sorry, love" he crooned into the young man's sweat-dampened hair. "I never meant to hurt you or upset you. I'm just _crazy _here with what the Doctor is suggesting. Surely we can find another way … another _person_ to replace Gwen! I couldn't _stand _having her back, Ianto, knowing what she is like … knowing what she is capable of! I thought she was different. I thought she was more _human _but I was wrong, Ianto. She proved by her actions that she was _never _the heart of Torchwood. You were … you are the heart of Torchwood."

Ianto sighed and looked at his lover. He shook his head slowly. "The human heart is capable of so much more than the few emotions we attribute to it. Consider that it is more like a coin, Jack, two sides to it. On one side is the bright, shining light of humanity that everyone sees and is attracted to … is drawn to. On the other side is the exact opposite and it hides all that we would keep secret … all that is dark … all that is ugly. But it can never be separated from the light side. The two are one. That's how it is with the heart, Jack."

Jack didn't respond. He felt uncomfortable with the implications behind Ianto's words, especially as it related to Gwen, because he knew that was exactly what he was telling him.

Ianto continued softly and everyone turned to listen to him. "Jack. Against the odds you hired Gwen Cooper. Why? Because you recognised something in Gwen that you missed seeing in the rest of us. The fresh innocence of humanity that understands something of the world it lives in, but isn't consumed by it. Not as you believed we had been consumed."

Jack flinched as much at Ianto's perception and understanding of the past, as at the actual memory of why he had allowed Gwen into Torchwood in the first place. He had wanted to test her resolve, test her tenacity in pursuing her goal to the end. And to his shame, he had also been deeply attracted to her.

"Jack", he continued with a certain weariness in his voice. "You were drawn to Gwen from the very beginning. You were drawn to her open humanity, her freshness, her ability to look at our work from a different perspective. And Jack. You were also attracted to Gwen. So much so, that if Rhys hadn't been on the scene, you would have taken her for yourself. Let's be honest about that. None of us were fooled, Jack."

An awkward and embarrassed tension pervaded the room. Jack couldn't look at his lover because the truth was too difficult to look at shining out from Ianto's stormy blue eyes.

"The point is, Jack", he continued with a new softness in his voice, "Gwen hasn't really changed from what was always the _potential _in her to be. Gwen's light side still shines as brightly as it ever did. But it's her dark side we have all seen during this time because she _chose _to swap the _light _for the _dark. _She is not beyond redemption, Jack. She is not beyond making another choice to turn _back _to the light. Gwen is not as different as you think. Her light shines just as brightly as it ever did when you were first attracted to her."

Jack looked up and met Ianto's gaze. "That may be true, Ianto, but for me, her _light _will never shine as brightly as yours. The moment I knew where my heart truly lay, _here _in your hands, that's when Gwen's light became eclipsed by your own. Nothing will change that."

Ianto flushed with embarrassment, but also with pleasure at Jack's affirming words. Especially when he saw the truth shining out of Jack's beautiful, sky-blue eyes.

Jack paused, then spoke. "Perhaps you're right, Ianto. Perhaps Gwen _was _the heart of Torchwood. But you … you are the soul of Torchwood. Your light didn't shine as openly as Gwen's, but it still shone and pervaded every part of our lives. Without you there, we were passion without a compass to guide us."

Owen began making retching noises. He was Owen, that's what he did. By then, Toshiko had relinquished her hold on Ianto and moved back to Owen's side. Her elbow poked him painfully in his side.

"Owen!", she hissed at him, annoyed at his insistence on being an insensitive twat. "What Ianto says makes sense. Gwen _was _the heart of Torchwood. And Jack's right. Ianto _is _the soul of Torchwood. And it doesn't take much to see that Jack is the _spirit _of Torchwood!"

Everyone in the room looked in surprise at Toshiko's observation. Everyone, _except _Owen. Jack was clearly flattered by her description of him and Ianto rolled his eyes at the way his lover stuck out his chest.

"Oh, gee _thanks _Tosh!" Owen groused at his lover, upset at the implication behind her words. "So if Gwen _was _the heart of Torchwood, Ianto is the soul, Jack is the spirit, then what the hell does that make us? Where do _we _fit into his _charming _version of humanity?"

Toshiko turned to him, her deep brown eyes now soft with affection. "Owen, can't you see? You're a doctor. You understand anatomy and have a nodding acquaintance with the higher sciences. We are the _mind _and _body _of Torchwood, Owen. Without us, they're floating about unattached and of little use to anyone. In a nutshell, Owen, without _us, _the rest of Torchwood doesn't have a damn leg to stand on! _Literally!_"

A shocked pause ensued at Toshiko's words. Then the room erupted into laughter … _real _laughter that broke the tension that had threatened to bring down Torchwood a mere moment ago. Even Ianto was clutching his stomach with unrestrained mirth rolling out of his mouth and tears streaming down his face. No-one in the room could get the imagery out of their minds … nor did they restrain themselves in what they _did _to that image.

John chose the moment after he had regained control of his mirth, to take the floor. His voice was modulated as he assumed what Jack recognised as a Time Agent's posture. "It's all well and good to acknowledge what you recognise from the past. However, the fact of the matter remains is that here in the present, we need to face what awaits us in the future. Our reality is that Torchwood needs to be restored in order to meet the challenge of assisting the travellers from the future in their hour of need. I hate to sound hard-hearted but at least _one _of us has to remain emotionally detached from the situation. The Doctor, Ianto and I all know what _must _happen. We have confirmed this for you all. Now, what you all need to do is to stop wallowing in useless self-pity and pointless recriminations and consider that the _whole_ Earth is at stake here! Move on! You have a responsibility as Torchwood to protect the people and the Earth! So start acting like it!"

If John had hoped to bring some kind order into the room, he had chosen the wrong words to do it with. Jack, Owen and Toshiko bristled at the dismissive way he had treated their feelings and the new found sense of _togetherness _as Torchwood they had found. Ianto rolled his eyes in frustration and the Doctor frowned at John.

The Brigadier decided that too much progress had been made to have it all come unravelled now. He decided it was time for him to speak. Clearing his throat loudly so that all eyes turned to him, the Brigadier stood up making it quite clear he intended to speak.

"I would like some points of clarification, Doctor", the Brigadier boomed out to the Time Lord in a carefully modulated parade ground voice that drowned out every voice in the room, without resorting to shouting. The Doctor nodded his acknowledgement.

"Well", the Brigadier began. "For a start, I think this meeting is important enough to warrant minutes being taken. I don't like to presume upon you, Captain Harkness, but perhaps one of your staff would be prepared to take this task on?" He raised an enquiring eyebrow at Jack.

Ianto suddenly flushed red as he realised he should have been doing that task. Jack felt as uncomfortable with the oversight that strictly speaking, was _his _responsibility, as his young lover looked. Both men were about to answer the Brigadier, when a clear voice spoke out.

"I'll do it, Jack" Toshiko said confidently. "Just give me a minute or two to collect some things. Ianto needs to be available for consultation upon the matter of his conversation with the TARDIS." Without waiting for an answer, she quickly rose and left the Boardroom.

Ianto looked apologetically at Jack. His lover just squeezed his hand in understanding. Emotions were high; the tension was tight enough to explode if any more unrestrained outbursts went unchecked.

Jack turned to the Brigadier and spoke in an apologetic tone. "I'm afraid you're not seeing us at our best at the moment. Please understand we've all been through so much trauma recently and we've only just all got back together again. Not to mention the main topic of discussion is contentious to say the least. I assure you that Torchwood will, from this point on, behave in an appropriately professional manner, allowing each speaker their turn without interruption. And opinions will remain _professional _at all times." He turned to glare pointedly at Owen, who just scowled at him in return. Unrepentant as always.

Toshiko returned and took her seat at the table and immediately began a flurry of writing, obviously catching up with the minute taking that should have occurred from the beginning of the meeting. Everyone was silent while Toshiko produced several sheets of writing within five minutes. She then turned to the Doctor and nodded to him.

The Doctor then indicated to the Brigadier to continue. He sat back, relieved that Jack had finally taken charge of the meeting. The whole subject was far too important to have emotions and unruly behaviour disrupt the important decisions that had to be made.

The Brigadier began to speak in his modulated 'meeting' voice. "Now. I think it's appropriate to point out that UNIT's involvement with Gwen Cooper-Williams is by no means over. Not until the United Nations representative and the Prime Minister, choose to order that UNIT _stand down_ from this operation. You all need to realise that the current case is merely on hold until my orders change. With this in mind and in light of the new information that pertains directly to this case, I think it's appropriate to tell you what will be happening. Gwen Cooper-Williams is not only our informant, she is also one of the people involved in the historic case. Our Prime Witness if our orders do not change. While you were all involved in that case, you'll understand that it's Gwen's testimony that we'll be using. You will all be called upon to give your own accounts. The trial is set to go ahead and can only be stopped by a directive as I mentioned before. Do you all understand this?"

The Doctor and Jack just scowled at the Brigadier, but remained silent. Aaron looked over worriedly at Ianto. The young man in question just kept his gaze down on the table, hands twisting in his lap. Owen shook his head in frustration and Toshiko kept her eyes firmly fixed on the paper in front of her, carefully noting in brief, the Brigadier's opening address.

Continuing on undeterred by the tension his words had on the people present, the Brigadier addressed the Doctor. "I am fortunate, Doctor, to have had access to Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart while he worked for UNIT and to his records after he retired. He told me a lot about his adventures with you; the planets he travelled to, including your home planet; the time zones he visited; and the aliens he met both good and bad. It shaped the man he became which proved beneficial to UNIT on many levels. And all without changing the basic integrity of the man."

"His esteem and respect for you, Doctor, is the reason I am co-operating with you fully. I learned about _you_, through Alastair. Based on that, I accept you as he did because I respect him. Now I'm going to ask you a few questions, Doctor, if you don't mind. For time's sake, I'll ensure that they can be answered either _yes _or _no._ Is that acceptable?"

The Doctor nodded, wondering how it was that he could feel both flattered and insulted by the Brigadier's words. He was, however, grateful that his friend Alastair had presented him in a basically positive manner. He smiled inwardly at the memory of his old friend struggling to adjust to his progressive regenerations, yet accepting him as basically the same person.

The Brigadier began again. "First of all. This major event involving the saving of Earth in the future. Is it fixed in time?"

The Doctor nodded.

"The time line involved. Can it afford any variations without loss of integrity?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"Is having Gwen Cooper-Williams and her husband Rhys involved, absolutely essential in this time line?"

The Doctor nodded his head.

"Is it absolutely essential that Gwen be reinstated to Torchwood to fulfil her role in this future event?"

The Doctor nodded his head.

"If Gwen and Rhys are not a part of this future event, will the mission fail?"

The Doctor nodded his head.

"If the mission fails, will the entire human race be lost and the Earth destroyed in the 23rd century?"

The Doctor nodded his head.

"I know from Alastair that by the 23rd century, mankind has already spread out into the Universe, populating various planets and satellites beyond our galaxy. Will the surviving humans that are spread out across the stars be enough to ensure the future of humankind?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"I take it then that by the 51st century, humans as we know them, will no longer exist?"

The Doctor nodded his head.

"Therefore, based on what your answers to my questions have indicated, does that mean that down that time line, neither Captain John Hart nor Captain Jack Harkness will ever exist?"

The Doctor nodded his head.

"Well then! Based on your answers, I'll recap. The future event is a fixed point in time and space and there can be _no _deviation along the time line. Gwen and Rhys Cooper-Williams are absolutely essential to this mission to ensure its success. If the mission fails, then the human race will be lost on Earth from the 23rd century onwards, and lost forever by the 51st century. For my part, I see no insurmountable barriers that can't be overcome, thus ensuring the correct time line goes forward and the human race survives. The potential loss of an entire species is _not _acceptable under any circumstances, where it is preventable. Another strange thing about time and space, Doctor. I see here and now, both Captain John Hart and Captain Jack Harkness are seated with us. Therefore I can only assume that the insurmountable barriers _have been _overcome and the mission _was_ a success! In the future!"

The Doctor nodded his head and then he grinned excitedly at the Brigadier. With a few succinct questions and some intelligent insight, the Brigadier had succeeded in laying out in a few words, the crux of the matter and the fact that the solution had already been found.

Everybody else in the room stared in shocked silence and awe at the Brigadier. Captain John Hart offered the Brigadier a salute and a saucy wink. Toshiko's eyes were wide with admiration, while Owen just scowled at the UNIT leader.

A calm came over Ianto and it shone out softly from his stormy blue eyes. Jack wore a perplexed expression but admiration and respect shone out of his sky blue eyes. Aaron also looked with new found respect at the Brigadier.

"You know", the Doctor said to the Brigadier, "you are _brilliant! _You're very much like Alastair in some ways … all the _right _ways. And if you ever wanted to be my Companion for awhile, you're always welcome!"

A soft blush suffused the Brigadier's cheeks at the Doctor's compliment. "Alastair was my mentor and I'm proud that you see some of him in me. As to your generous and unexpected offer to travel with you? Thank you, but no. I am _not _Alastair and I believe my place is here on Earth."

Jack sighed deeply and turning to Owen and Toshiko he said. "Well, I guess it's all a matter of formalising our agreement to abide by the conditions set out by the Universe _and _our Doctor. We may not like it … it won't be easy … but we're Torchwood and it's our mission in life to protect Earth."

"But that's what we do, isn't it?" Ianto added. "We save the Earth from hostile aliens. It now remains for us to work out the 'nuts and bolts' of doing what we need to do. Save the Earth. Therefore we need Gwen back. I don't understand the practicalities of this current situation, but I'm willing to learn it from you, Doctor. Whether we will it or not, like it or not, we're going to have to reinstate Gwen. The cost of working with a treacherous colleague again is dauntingly high, but the cost of _refusing _to have Gwen here when she is needed, is totally unacceptable! We don't really have a choice. We need Gwen Cooper-Williams!"


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 53 **

An air of uneasiness permeated the room after Ianto's strained delivery of what everyone perceived to be the next step in the meeting. Discussing the means to return Gwen Cooper-Williams to Torchwood and how to bring Gwen and her husband together again.

Owen jumped into the pause, his face grim and tone icy. "I don't pretend to understand the logistics of time lines and future events, but I'm prepared to accept them on faith. I _certainly _don't pretend to view the return of Gwen to Torchwood as something positive, merely the lesser of two evils: reinstate the treacherous bitch or risk the destruction of the whole world! Obviously we do not have any choice! But there are some things I _will _say about her return, Harkness! There had better be _strict_ conditions put in place and bloody extra security! She's given us no reason to trust her and I for one, will _not _be welcoming her back as if nothing had happened. I will work alongside her only because the future of Earth requires it. Nothing more. I will not do anything to jeopardize that."

Owen paused but it was obvious he had more he wanted to say. "A stern word of warning, Harkness! If you _dare _choose to reinstate Gwen back to her senior position as second-in-command, you will have a mutiny on your hands. If you _dare _try and pull that favoritism shit with her you pulled on us before, I will make you _both _suffer! And if you _dare _let your cock rule your decisions with her as you did in the past; if you _dare _flirt and let her get away with everything like you did before; and if you _dare _hurt Ianto by constantly eye-fucking her, _touching _her inappropriately as to lead her on, or insist she accompany you _alone _on missions; then Harkness, I will _castrate _you! Again and again and again until you learn your _fucking _lesson! Because as much as I don't trust Gwen, Harkness, I only trust _you _a little bit more than her! You made _all _of us suffer because of your own obsession and pining for Gwen! But most of all, you caused Ianto the most unbelievable emotional pain and suffering imaginable! We nearly lost him _twice _because of your lust for Gwen! It had better not happen again!"

Toshiko hissed and glared at Owen, making her feelings about what he had just said quite plain to her lover. She was so angry that Owen would air their _dirty laundry _in public but felt she could hardly refute his words, because he was absolutely right. The inappropriate way Jack had always behaved towards Gwen had been instrumental in and also the foundation she used to bring down Torchwood.

An embarrassed silence followed Owen's words, but he was as unrepentant as usual when he took his seat. Ianto was stunned and his face scarlet with embarrassment. Added to that were the painful memories that came rushing to his mind of how Jack had behaved with Gwen. But in spite of how he felt, Ianto gripped Jack's hand under the table in a firm gesture of support and loyalty.

The Doctor made no attempt to hide his expression of disgust directed at Jack. He had always known that Jack was never to be trusted because he was too full of himself and too proud of his conquests. That's why he had never trusted Jack with any of his Companions … especially Rose.

The Brigadier felt his respect for Captain Harkness go down a couple of notches. As none of his team rushed to dispute the young medic's words, the Brigadier could only assume that what he had said was true.

Martha looked absolutely horrified. She had always known that Jack was an incurable flirt but she never realized he would go so far as to let it impede his professional judgment as Torchwood's leader. She had thought better of him than that. She didn't any more.

Toshiko's expression was tight and closed, but hurt shone out of her downcast eyes. She was angry at Owen because of his embarrassing outburst ... but she was also angry at Jack knowing that every word Owen had said, was absolutely true.

Aaron maintained a cool air of dispassionate interest in the latest revelation … but he tucked that piece of information into the back of his memory for future reference. He had to treat the Captain's lover in due course and all these unexpected home truths added to his knowledge of the environment Ianto inhabited.

John shook his head sadly. He knew Jack well enough to know that it was all probably true. He had even sensed the sexual tension between Jack and Gwen when he had last seen them. He wouldn't say a word about the matter to Jack because he knew that he was little better in his own behavior … perhaps he was even worse.

And Jack … Jack was both incensed at Owen's hurtful words and humiliated by the truth of them. He could not refute anything the medic had accused him of and his team knew it. But it hurt deep inside to have the truth callously and blatantly paraded in public. And it especially hurt him to think that after the closeness they had all achieved since the whole torrid affair erupted in their lives, Owen would now throw it back in his face.

Jack knew he had to rein in all his tumultuous feelings before he spoke because what he said next would have the most dramatic effect on everyone. He had to be sure that he was confident in himself to say the words he would need to live out in reality … for Torchwood … for the mission … for the Doctor, but most of all, for Ianto.

His voice was more confident than he felt, but it strengthened as he progressed. "I know there is some doubt as to whether I can be the responsible leader of Torchwood I need to be with regards to the reinstatement of Gwen Cooper-Williams into our team. I want to assure everybody here that I can be. What has happened has had such a profound impact on Torchwood, both professionally and personally, that I know I can meet the challenge of her reinstatement objectively and with the safety and well-being of the whole team in mind."

"First of all, Gwen will be reinstated because the time line demands that she be present to assist our future travelers in their mission to save the Earth. However, Gwen will be confined to the Hub doing phone liaison duties, Rift check duties and certain administrative tasks. There is no chance that I will reinstate her as my second-in-command at the time she rejoins the team, or at any time in the future. She lost that privilege with her betrayal. By agreement within our team, Ianto Jones holds the position of second-in-command and I am confident he will continue fulfilling this role with his usual professionalism and dedication to duty."

"Secondly, I believe that updating our security systems is in order. Thank you, Owen. I'll get Ianto and Toshiko to find out the appropriate security systems we need and if necessary, we will purchase anything we require. We'll also discuss the need for any other technology that Torchwood needs to fulfill it's obligations in saving the Earth from alien threats. In conjunction with the Doctor, I intend to hold a series of meetings to explain to my team more of how the Universe works and who is out there, that is, which aliens can be trusted and which cannot. I'll also give you a basic understanding of the workings of the Shadow Proclamation, a policing body set in space that monitors activities within the Universe and metes out justice according to their statutes and proclamations. Earth is part of their jurisdiction and besides myself, the only other two people on Earth who know of their existence is the Brigadier seated with us and a government representative."

There was a shocked gasp from all those seated at the table … except the Doctor, the Brigadier and Captain John Hart, all of whom knew a lot about the Shadow Proclamation. Owen muttered under his breath "More bloody secrets withheld from us and we work for a bloody organization dealing with aliens!" Toshiko's eyes mirrored the discontent in Owen's words at Jack's unwillingness to tell them this before.

"Thirdly, I pledge to you all, on my honor, that I will _not _behave with partiality towards Gwen or any other member of Torchwood, including my fiancé. We are a team and I will be the impartial leader you need me to be. Ianto and I are, of course, in a committed relationship and I will do nothing to jeopardize it. I know also that you, Owen and Toshiko, are moving towards your own relationship. I am glad for you both but I tell you here and now, that _none _of our relationships can ever interfere with our work. That includes Gwen and her possible reconciliation with Rhys. I need to steer us all on a more professional basis than we have operated on in the past. That doesn't mean I'll turn into a prize prick of a boss. It just means that I'll be looking to everybody's welfare and wellbeing and not just a select few. I expect my team to co-operate in this new direction Torchwood must take. We'll still have socializing as in any other organization. In fact, we'll have more opportunities because I don't want to run you all ragged as I did in the past. And there will be a fairer allocation of duties for everyone."

"I know that I must take a large share of the blame for Gwen's unconscionable behavior in betraying us and conniving to heartlessly attempt to have Ianto killed. But Gwen is also guilty for her part in this torrid affair and in conjunction with the Doctor, despite the fact that she must be reinstated, there will be consequences besides an adjustment to her status. Although the suspension I meted out to Ianto for his betrayal to Torchwood was appropriate at the time, if we are to learn to work together, then we'll have to think of an alternative. I'm not prepared to allow Gwen back without consequences. Nor am I prepared to have her return without security measures in place to protect the rest of us."

Jack paused for breath, but everyone knew he had not finished. "There will be great difficulties in integrating Gwen back into Torchwood and I would call on _all _my team to assist me with this. I also understand how difficult it will be working alongside a colleague who has betrayed us all so badly. To be honest, if it wasn't for the fact that the fate of the Earth in the future _depends _on Gwen working with us, then I wouldn't hesitate to retcon her back to infancy and have nothing more to do with her!"

"I understand something of what you all, in my team, will be feeling about Gwen returning to Torchwood. Believe, I'm not only sharing some of what you feel, I'm probably feeling less inclined to welcome her back at all! For my part, I won't ever _forgive _Gwen for her betrayal. But I will put aside my personal feelings against her and assume a strictly professional attitude towards her. There is no chance that I will ever let Gwen _manipulate _me as she did in the past. My personal friendship with Gwen is finished!"

A guffaw escaped Owen's lips and he turned to face his leader with a sneer "Yeah, right Harkness! You'll act all _'professional' _until the day she swans in wearing tight, tight jeans and a top so low, her tits pop out the minute she bends over your desk! Then your brain will shut down while your cock twitches at her and we'll be back on track for the _'same old shit'_. Gwen is not the only one operating on another chance! _You _are as well, Harkness! Let's see how you react the first time she throws her 'doe eyes' at you and sniffles like a kicked puppy. You have as much to prove to _us _about your intention to behave differently, as Gwen does!"

Jack reacted with anger. "_Owen! _You are out of line! When I said everything would change regarding my leadership, I meant _everything! _I will no longer tolerate your _unprofessional _manner of addressing me or airing your views! If you don't learn to control your emotional outbursts and unprofessional conduct, then there will be consequences! Because, Owen, if you're _demanding _changes and assurances from me, then you need to accept that I will make similar demands of you! And everyone else in the team!"

Then Jack turned and looked his fiancé full in the face. Drawing a deep breath he asked, "Ianto. Do you believe in me? Do you _trust _me to behave differently towards Gwen? Or do you harbor the fear that I will just revert back to my previous behavior with Gwen?"

Ianto never hesitated and the light that shone from his stormy blue eyes, confirmed the words he spoke. "I believe in you, Jack. I _trust _you to behave differently towards Gwen. And do you know why? Because I believe that what we have together, the love we share, is far stronger than any feelings you had, you have, or you will have, towards Gwen in the future."

"Jack. You may still find you have feelings for Gwen when she returns in spite of what she did. No, please cariad, don't interrupt. Don't try and argue with me. But I'm not afraid of that. Not _this _time. I believe our love is strong enough to hold us together, no matter how much you may be tempted by lust with Gwen. But that's all it would be and I'm not threatened by that. Hell, Jack! You are a 51st century Casanova and our commitment to each other will _not _change your flirtatious behavior towards Gwen or anybody else who catches your eye. But it _will_ change how you respond to Gwen … and to everyone else. I believe in your fidelity."

Ianto smiled gently, and then continued. "Gwen hurt _all _of us, Jack, including you … _especially _you. She professed her love for you, but then turned around and twisted it into a weapon that inflicted as much pain on you, as it did on the rest of us. I know you, Jack. I _know _how much you were hurt. But I also know that you are strong enough to follow your conscience this time and do what is right by _all _of us … including Gwen. I love you, Jack. I believe in you and I trust you."

Tears were streaming down Jack's eyes from the moment Ianto started to speak, until the moment he finished. Tears also appeared in Toshiko and Martha's eyes as they both reached for hankies from their pockets to dab their faces.

Jack had never heard such a brutally honest, yet exquisitely sweet, declaration of love and confidence. His voice choked as he gasped, "I don't deserve you, Ianto. Really … I don't! But I want to make you proud of me. I want to fulfill your vision of me because with your love and my determination, I will succeed. I know it. And Ianto? I love you too. I believe in you and trust you."

And yet, as much as it pierced his heart to be loved as much as Ianto loved him, it also strengthened and recharged his energy. He felt _alive _… he felt he could do anything with his beautiful young man by his side. His spirit soared in his chest.

_Nothing is impossible … okay, maybe I am impossible but I would move Heaven and Earth if need be to justify Ianto's faith in me. Okay … maybe I'm beginning to sound like a soppy romantic hero … but damn it! Ianto's worth it! _

Owen still scowled at the pair but there was a gleam of respect shining out of his eyes. There was more to his young colleague than he realized. He only hoped Jack realized it and treated Ianto the way he _deserved _to be treated.

The Brigadier's respect for the unassuming young man went up several notches … just beneath his respect for the Doctor. He agreed with Jack's sentiment that the leader of Torchwood really didn't deserve the love of the young man beside him.

At Ianto's heartfelt words, John had felt a sharp pain in his heart. Beneath the bluster, iron façade and flirtatious showmanship that John surrounded himself with, he was really quite a sensitive soul. This was the reason he was so strong in empathic strength. He had never known, nor he feared, would he ever know; any person or alien to love him as deeply, as strongly and as truly as Ianto loved Jack. John was awestruck in the face of that near-divine love. He understood now why Jack loved the young man. He hoped Jack would not trample on this love the way he had trampled on their love.

_Well … I suppose I did cheat on Jack on a few occasions … okay, so I did try to screw him over in every con we did… hmmm, yeah well, there was the fact that I planted the blame on Jack for those crimes I committed which had Jack beaten up and thrown in jail for a couple of weeks. But even so, I had truly and wholly loved Jack more than anyone else he'd ever known. I reckon I could fall in love with someone like Ianto. But … it wouldn't be right because I don't deserve that kind of love, anymore than Jack does. _

It took a lot to move the Doctor. Sitting in his chair, eyes now fixed in a penetrating gaze on the young Welshman at Jack's side, the Doctor was _moved. _He'd only met one other human in all his many years, in all his travels, who was equal to Ianto in possessing such a pure and fiercely loyal love … Rose Tyler.

Aaron had remained silent throughout most of the meeting, only interacting with the Doctor at the beginning. His concern at how the meeting was degenerating into an emotional, _'feel good' _direction inspired him to act. He felt it was time for him to forward his professional opinion of this new direction of events, especially as it pertained to his client, Ianto Jones. The combination of emotional overload and the risk of seizures was too great a medical risk to the young man to just sweep under the carpet. He needed to remind everyone of this fact and he was deeply surprised when Owen, as Ianto's medical caregiver, had not raised this point.

Aaron cleared his throat in a manner which told everyone he wished to speak. When all eyes turned to him, he stood up and began to speak, his eyes upon the Doctor, but occasionally flicking to Jack.

"I need to register my concern as a medical professional", he said as he looked pointedly at Owen. "While I'm beginning to understand the basics of what has happened and what needs to happen for the future of humankind, I don't profess to understand it all. But one thing I'm hearing loud and clear is the fact that the person who betrayed Torchwood, Mrs Gwen Cooper-Williams; the person who specifically targeted my client Ianto Jones for elimination through UNIT, is being reinstated back into this organization. While I understand the need for time lines to be protected and kept intact, I must protest the way in which this will be done."

"I am deeply concerned that my client will be put into a situation of physical, mental and emotional risk by being exposed to this woman again. As you are aware, Doctor and Captain Harkness, Ianto has been rescued from UNIT after being subjected to horrific torture that will, no doubt, have left more than just physical scars on him. The fact that he has suffered several seizures, the last one being _very _severe, while he was on board the TARDIS, should be of grave concern to you. Despite the fact that Ianto was in the TARDIS, and was well aware that he was _safe during his lucid moments_, it still wasn't enough assurance to him to stop the physical manifestation of seizures."

He was about to continue, when Owen interjected in a heated voice to Jack. "_Harkness! _You didn't _tell _me about Ianto's seizures! This is serious! Nor did you mention that Ianto was actually _tortured! _As his medical officer, I had a right to be informed the minute you returned so that I could conduct my own examination of him! And Dr Matlock raises an extremely valid objection. What _emotional _and _mental _impact will Gwen's reinstatement to Torchwood have on Ianto? Will we have to stand by and watch as Ianto suffers seizure after seizure because the person who persecuted him is standing by his side? Or do you and your _Doctor _consider Ianto an acceptable casualty in the higher scheme of things? Do you see him as collateral damage?"

Owen's stinging denouncement shocked everyone … especially Ianto who had not correlated his potential for seizures with Gwen's reappearance, until the young medic raised the point. He began to tremble as the impact of what _could _happen to him, found an uneasy agreement in his mind.

Owen saw the devastation on Ianto's face, felt the fear emanating from him even though he was seated a distance from him. His demeanor softened a little and he spoke gently to his young Welsh colleague. "In a perfect world, Ianto, your love for Jack would keep you safe from harm. But the fact that my colleague, Dr Aaron Matlock, has _informed _me of your seizures, shows me that in our reality, we need more in place to safeguard you."

Ianto nodded his understanding. Inwardly, he blamed himself for being so weak and so vulnerable. But the truth was, he didn't now feel confident of dealing with Gwen returning to Torchwood. He agreed with Owen and Aaron that it was likely he would suffer a major breakdown or a severe seizure that could damage his brain … or worse.

Ianto turned his soulful blue eyes to Jack, fear and despair shining out. "I _ I'll have to leave Torchwood … when Gwen comes back! I can't risk being a liability to you … to Torchwood! I can't honestly say whether I'd cope with her around here or not. To be honest, just the _thought _of her returning makes me feel weak … and vulnerable. I can't give you a guarantee that I wouldn't crack under the emotional and mental pressure!"

Jack looked horror-struck at Ianto's declaration. "_No! _No, Ianto, you can't leave Torchwood! You are needed as much in the time line as Gwen is! Didn't you explain that this is what the TARDIS showed you? Not to mention what needs to happen _before _the event? What … you called it the _Prologue? _It's my responsibility to keep you _safe _in every way. We're going to have a new security program and security procedures in place. I promise you, Ianto, I'll keep you safe! And I know Tosh and Owen will as well!"

Ianto acknowledged Jack's words with a stiff nod, but the doubt in his eyes remained. He remembered very clearly what the TARDIS had shown him and Jack was right … he was in _all _the scenarios. He couldn't leave Torchwood … he had to stay. But it didn't make him feel very confident at all.

Aaron was glad he'd had thrown this important point into the discussion, even if it was generating some negativity. At least, the focus was now on a very important matter. He began to realize how poor a leader Jack really was if he had not even reported the seizures on the TARDIS to his own medical officer upon arrival back at Torchwood. He sighed deeply.

The Doctor decided it was time to step in. He said in a gentle voice, "Ianto. I need you to trust us … _all _of us. Jack is right. We'll make sure you're kept safe. I'm involved in this event as well. So is Aaron. But there's something else, Ianto. I can help you … well, to be more precise, the TARDIS can _heal_ you using a specially focused stream of the Vortex. But I need you to trust me. I need you to trust the TARDIS. This is the best way we can help you so that you can stay at Torchwood. This 'healing' will help to open your past up that Aaron needs to deal with. You know what I'm talking about. It's the foundation that needs to be healed before any other work can be effective. I'd like to call on someone else to help with this, if you're okay with that. Are you willing to trust me?"

Owen and Aaron didn't look very happy with this turn of events, but if it helped Ianto enough to allow him to stay at Torchwood _and _allow them to act in their respective roles as support for the young Welshman, then they were willing to let the Doctor and the TARDIS do whatever they needed to do. Everyone waited to hear Ianto's answer.

The young Welshman closed his eyes briefly and weighed up his fear of the past as opposed to the destruction of Earth and all mankind. There was no competition. He would submit himself to the Doctor. He opened his ears and stared at the Doctor, ignoring Jack's comforting presence beside him. "Yes" he whispered in a small voice.

Then he added. "Can John join with us?" The Doctor's eyebrows shot up to his hairline at Ianto's request. John's expression was bemused, but confusion shone out of his eyes. And Jack … Jack just stared in shock at his fiancé, mouth gaping wide and hurt rolling off him in waves. His sky blue eyes were shadowed with pain in his gaze and a question in his expression.

Ianto turned to look into his lover's face, an apology in his eyes at his rejection of Jack joining them. He had a reason for his request … a good reason. He just didn't know how to tell him. He had planned on telling Jack about his longevity, a gift from the TARDIS, but he had hoped it would be a private sharing. He didn't want Jack to find out this way, by delving into his mind. But how could he explain it to him in front of everybody?

Unbeknown to Ianto, the Doctor had subtly sent out an empathic thread to probe the young man's mind. There he 'saw' Ianto's fear of Jack finding out about his longevity in a public way, so he decided to intervene before the tension between the two men escalated. What the Doctor didn't realize was that both Jack and John had _tuned into _his transmission, but neither of them were able to penetrate the Doctor's walls. The Doctor was well aware that two physic Time Agents were in his presence.

The Doctor turned to Jack and said gently, "I think it's a good idea that John helps me. You're too close to Ianto and it might impede his ability to open up to his past. He will need you to support him after we have finished. It's the foundation we're looking to heal, Jack, not the layers built on it. Aaron and Owen in their respective roles will take over from us. But _you, _Jack, will be needed to support him as the only person he will trust to do that."

Jack was somewhat mollified at the Doctor's words, but he still hurt with Ianto's rejection, no matter how good the reason was. He had always thought that Ianto would turn to him in situations like this … not to his ex-lover, John Hart. He swallowed down his confusion and nodded to the Doctor. Ianto felt Jack's tension as a wave of uncomfortable heat and his heart ached at what he had done to his lover. Jack's shoulders were stiff with barely suppressed outrage and Ianto knew that now was not the time to offer comfort.

The Doctor assumed control of the meeting and turning to everyone said, "We will finish this meeting before Ianto, John and myself adjourn to the TARDIS. Now. It would appear that we're all on the same page with having Gwen reinstated to Torchwood. If there was _any _other way to keep the integrity of the time line intact, believe me when I say I would have chosen it. I do have some understanding of how deeply this has affected you and I myself have to overcome my own revulsion at Gwen's betrayal, to be able to see this through."

"While you at Torchwood will be busy working on new security systems and new protocols to be set in place, I will seek out Gwen and Rhys. Jack, you might want to exchange ideas on protocols with the Brigadier while he's here. And … we've also got to get back to London to our meetings with the government and Her Majesty the Queen. I'll get the TARDIS to 'time it' so that it will appear that we left UNIT and arrived at our first meeting within a matter of minutes. Jack, don't look like that! The TARDIS is pin-point accurate … over small distances and time spans."

"Anyway, I think it's prudent that we take a break now of say, 20 minutes? I understand how emotionally and mentally draining this has been on you all, especially Jack's team. It will give you time to take in what has been said and when we reconvene, I'm hoping you'll be able to bring fresh ideas back to the meeting. John and I will take Ianto to the TARDIS and do what we have to do. Jack, I would like you to be present as support for Ianto. If that's okay with you, Ianto?"

Ianto nodded and turning towards Jack, looked pleadingly into his lover's pained eyes. Jack swallowed hard and offered a small smile … then opened his arms in a conciliatory gesture. Ianto fell into Jack's embrace and willed his lover to feel the love and trust he felt for him. Jack's stiff embrace softened … a little.

Without further adieu, the Doctor said, "Righto! Let's go then! Perhaps Martha, you could put the kettle on again?" then strode out of the room without waiting for her reply. Which was just as well because Martha didn't appreciate being used as a tea lady and scowled at the Time Lord's retreating back.

Jack held Ianto's hand firmly as they followed the Doctor, leaving John to bring up the rear. Jack knew he was being a bit petty deliberately cutting out John at this point, but it was some small compensation for having his former lover helping the Doctor to heal Ianto.

"I'll help you", offered Toshiko sensing the young medic's annoyance at the Doctor's request. She smiled at Martha and offered her arm. Martha blushed with embarrassment knowing she had been caught glaring at the Doctor.

Owen turned towards Aaron and the Brigadier and said, "Well then. If you care to come with me, I'll show you both the autopsy bay which, of course, doubles up as our medical bay. Then I'll give you a quick tour of the Hub and you can both meet our residents. By the way, as well as the Weevils down in the cells, we have a pterodactyl called Myfanwy up in the rafters. If she looks at you a bit funny, or swoops down to take a nip at you, just let me know and I'll give her some food." The Brigadier raised his eyebrows in surprise and Aaron just stared at the young medic in horror, hoping he was joking.

Gwen sniffled into her pillow as the events of the past 24 hours went through her mind. It had been horrific … the pain she had suffered … the fear of when it might happen again. She had learned enough from her time in Torchwood to know that something was seriously wrong.

Deep down inside, Gwen hurt with the knowledge that Rhys had set her up with a man _or _an alien who had knocked her out with gas, then implanted something in her brain to torture her. The fact that Andy had aided and abetted in this affair, shook her faith in the friendships she had once enjoyed.

Besides her parents and family who might be angry with her now, but whom she knew would come around in the end, Gwen felt alone … friendless. Her parents had been more supportive of her since picking her up from the hospital. It had helped assuage her bruised ego at their lack luster welcome for her. Especially her father. He had been very supportive … mostly behind her mother's back.

A smile broke out on her pale face that spread warmth throughout her. Her father was on her side. For one small moment in time, Gwen felt like the _little Princess _her father had always called her when she was a child. She felt safe … warm … loved. Closing her eyes, Gwen succumbed to the perfect dream, the wonderful fantasy that filled her heart.

_Deep in the Brecon Beacons on a hill, stands a white stone castle, glistening like a star amidst the myriad greens of tussock and grass, wisps of mist swirling around it in the cool, autumn wind. _

_On the highest battlement stands the beautiful Princess Gwenith, surrounded by her loyal Guardsman, resplendent in black, red and gold livery. The ethereal Princess herself stands wrapped warmly in her full length, white fur coat trimmed with ermine. _

_Her deep auburn locks contrast strikingly against the pure white of her coat covering the soft green gown beneath; hiding the way the silken garment clings seductively to her perfect figure. _

_Suddenly, one of the guardsmen standing near her, shouts down to the guards at the gate. "Open the gates! It's the hero, Prince Harkness, come to visit our Princess! Make haste!" _

_The Princess casts her adoring gaze down to the handsome figure astride his magnificent white stead, the two of them moving in sensual harmony. His head lifts to behold the fair Princess atop her castle, his face splitting into a heart-stopping smile … all for her. _

_The guardsman quickly reassemble themselves, flanking their fair Princess as she hurries to the first staircase, ready to descend the steps to meet her fair Prince. Her feet fly down the stairs, love guiding her steps swiftly down. _

_He enters the Reception Room, just as she reaches the final staircase. He stares up in wonderment at the lovely vision before him, scarcely able to believe that she is flying down the stairs to his waiting arms. _

_The fair Princess pauses as she gazes down, her eyes and heart filled with sight of her gorgeous Prince arrayed in a blue-grey mantle that enhances his broad shoulders and slim hips. Piercing sky-blue eyes look up with adoration back at her, his sensuous mouth opening slowly in awe. _

_At the top of the staircase, she signals her guardsman, her arms out wide. They gently remove her white fur coat and avert their eyes at the sight of her womanly loveliness bound in her satin green gown, tiny emeralds glittering in floral shapes at the hem and the low, low neckline. _

_She smiles knowingly down at her Prince as she sees his eyes darken with desire for her, stunned by the cunning way the material highlights every curve of her figure. His eyes linger at her neckline, watching the heave of her bosom as it threatens to leap out of her dress. _

_Finally she reaches the bottom and he strides quickly forward, sweeping her into his arms with a deep sigh of love and an ardent gaze. Then his warm, sensuous lips are upon hers and his tongue deftly seeks entrance to the warm haven of her mouth. _

_Ethereal music fills their ears as their tongues begin the dance of love that will culminate in the glorious dance of their bodies. Reluctantly he breaks apart from their kiss to gaze lovingly into her eyes and whispers "Let me lead you to the stars as we ride the galaxy's highway of Love." _

_With just his arm wrapped possessively around her waist, they stride boldly from the entrance hall, the courtiers and servants quickly clearing a path for the perfect couple, towards her boudoir. They enter and he closes the door softly behind them. _

_Casually they stroll towards the enormous bed, their eyes drinking in the love they see reflected there. Then he leans forward and whispers gently "Let me remove the elegant wrapping that hides the wondrous gift beneath." _

_She sighs with anticipation and turns to allow him to unbutton her gown. She laughs softly as he groans with desire, seeing that her gown was the only garment she wore and her beautiful body was being revealed to him, inch by sensuous inch. _

_The fair Princess turns so that her womanly beauty fills his wanton gaze. Then she laughs and tells him, he must remove his wrapping so she can enjoy the gorgeous gift beneath. His chuckle starts deep in his throat and he winks at her as he starts gyrating sensuously in front of her, slowly removing each article of clothing. _

_At least he steps towards her naked; his wide, bronzed shoulders squared atop his deeply muscled chest. Her eyes wander languidly down his gorgeous torso til they reach his waist where his defiant manhood stands proud and awaiting his Princess's pleasure. _

_He reaches to enfold her in his arms and take her to the heights of heaven itself, for nothing less is worthy of her, his beautiful Princess; his one true love; his every desire; his __

Unbelievable shards of pain stabbed into Gwen's mind, causing her to wake up screaming in agony from her wonderful dream. Hurried footsteps sounded on the stairs and the door burst open, frantic looks on the faces of her parents.

"Call an ambulance!" Geraint ordered sharply. Mary flinched at his tone, but turned quickly from the room to the landing where the extension was. "Hurry!" he pleaded with his wife taking his screaming, writhing daughter in his strong arms; tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

"It's okay, baby, I've got you, you're safe now. Daddy's here, daddy won't let any harm come to you, just calm down Princess, calm down!" Mary came back into the room and sat on the other side of her daughter, her eyes wide with fear as she gazed at her husband.

It only took four minutes for the ambulance to arrive but for Mary and Geraint waiting panic-stricken while their daughter screamed and screamed …it felt like four hours. They were both in tears by the time the ambulance arrived and Mary ran down the stairs to meet the paramedics.

It only took them a couple of minutes to realize Gwen would have to go to the hospital. By now, Mary was sobbing in her husband's arms, watching the paramedics calming her daughter as best they could, before making the decision to sedate Gwen before carrying her to the ambulance.

Geraint insisted on riding with his daughter in the ambulance, yelling at Mary to lock up and then follow them to the hospital. Mary was shaking with shock and fear as she put her pet out in the backyard, before locking up the rest of the house. Then she clambered into their car and drove swiftly to the hospital, her fearful imaginings creating nightmare scenarios which ended with her daughter's death.

When Mary arrived at the hospital Reception, she was taken through to the Trauma Centre. There she held her breath as she saw her daughter lying still and pale on the hospital bed, monitoring equipment being deftly applied by a nurse who worked quickly and quietly.

Geraint was standing at the back of the room, his face gaunt as he listened to the doctor. Mary walked fearfully towards them, dreading hearing what the doctor was saying to her husband. At that moment, the doctor looked up and giving her a grave look said, "Mrs Cooper, please join us. I need to explain to you what I've explained to your husband after my preliminary examination." Mary braced herself and walked boldly towards the doctor.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 54 **

Rhys had become more moody as time had gone by since he walked out on Gwen during their honeymoon. His heart was splintered into shards; his dream future with a loving wife, a modest home and children brutally ripped away. He hurt more than he thought possible as though someone had taken a blunt, jagged knife and cut up his insides with slow, deliberate movements.

His friends had rallied around their fallen comrade, especially Banana and Andy. Banana was bitter and angry at how his best mate had been made a public fool by the person he had trusted the most. Yet his scalding remarks about her didn't help assuage the grief Rhys felt.

Andy was still in a state of shock and disbelief at all that had happened with Rhys and Gwen. His own love for Gwen that he had held to his heart, warming himself with its fierce heat, was now extinguished; his shining ardour for his former partner; the woman he had loved from a distance … lay as cold and brittle embers at his feet. A part of him was relieved that he was not standing in Rhys' shoes, but most of him ached for the man who had been cruelly used and abused by Gwen … no-one deserved what she had put him through.

Despite everything that had happened, and it had all been _beyond_ Rhys' worst nightmare; he knew that somewhere in each tiny shard of his heart, there still clung the stubborn love he held for Gwen. He knew he would never get over losing the love of his life.

Rhys knew he would never … _could _never take her back after the public humiliation she had put him through; the cunning deceptions and gut-wrenching betrayal. But he also knew that even if his life took a major upturn and he found love, fidelity, joy and peace again; it would never match the height and depth, or the burning intensity of all that he'd felt for Gwen … until she joined Torchwood.

Rhys knew he was being unreasonable _hating _Jack Harkness; knew that his soul-destroying jealousy fuelled his ill-feeling towards a man who didn't really deserve it; a man who had been as badly persecuted by his wife, as he had … probably even more so.

And guilt swirled around in his gut as he wondered if he himself had a part in this nightmare by not taking a firmer line with Gwen when she had first started putting her job before their relationship. He could have been stronger with her when she had started obsessing over her sickeningly handsome, brash and flirtatious boss.

If he set aside his emotions, Rhys could now rationalise that both he _and _Jack had dealt with Gwen in entirely the wrong way. They had _both _let her get away with too much because neither of them could resist her will … and because of that they had turned her into the heartless, murderous bitch she had become.

Rhys shuddered. Gwen had deliberately tried to have Ianto Jones, Jack's lover, tortured and executed. Even now, he could hardly believe Gwen capable of such despicable actions. The fact that she had betrayed him in the worst possible way, as his new wife, was bad enough. But her actions against her colleagues, against Ianto … were beyond redemption in his mind.

He realised that he himself would be targeted by Gwen for his own actions in posting her emails on the internet and shutting down their accounts. And yet, he wasn't afraid of her. He had transferred some of their joint account funds into a separate savings account, which he had every intention of handing over to her … at some point. He wasn't a thief and he didn't want _her _money. He only acted to protect his own money. He would give Gwen her rightful share of the money, with interest, when the time was right. But right now, he couldn't cope with seeing her or even hearing her voice. It still hurt too much.

A sudden beep-beep-beep of his mobile sounded as his phone danced on the litter-strewn dining room table. He cleared the section of table in front of himself making a mental note that he really would _clean up _the flat tonight … or tomorrow night. He carefully placed the half empty beer can in the cleared space and picked up his phone. He looked at the caller display. Andy. Answering it in a slick voice, he asked "What's occurring, lad? Will you be late home?"

Andy's tired voice answered him. "Yeah, mate. Have to work late. Bit of a scene to attend to uptown. Don't know when I'll be home so don't wait tea for me, just a plate on the pot will do. I'll text you when I'm back at the station."

"Alright then, Andy" he replied with a resigned sigh. Rhys hung up and couldn't help but chuckle at how domestic he and Andy had become. Not that there was anything going on between them, nor would there ever be. But it felt more than just flatmates and it provided them both with support in light of the recent chaotic events. Rhys got up to check on the casserole in the oven and grab himself another beer.

"Hello Mrs Cooper, I'm Dr Wallis, on duty today" the doctor said as Mary joined them, nodding her acknowledgement. "I've explained what we've done to your husband. We've managed to stabilise your daughter with sedation which we assure you, is not causing her any harm."

"Mr Cooper informed me of the hospital admission your daughter had recently so I checked the reports on her condition at that time. It would appear that she has suffered an identical episode. As my colleague, Dr Sangay told you at that time, there is no apparent physical cause for your daughter's condition. We conducted a number of tests, scans and x-rays, but nothing came to light. I will repeat our procedures of course, but I feel that it will not bring anything new to light. Your daughter has been admitted by your husband and until the results of our tests are known, we are not able to give you any accurate information as to your daughter's condition, it's cause or how we may be able to treat her. I'm sorry I'm unable to give you any more information than that, but I assure you, we will take measures to ensure your daughter is comfortable. She will be kept mildly sedated most of the time to avoid the possibility of another episode. Do you have any questions?"

Mary looked between Geraint and Dr Wallis and paused. Then she asked, "How soon will these tests begin? We will be kept informed, Doctor, won't we? My husband works full-time, I work part-time but I can get time off work. I'd like to be here with her while she's in hospital, at least during the day."

The doctor nodded his head in agreement. "I don't see any problems with that Mrs Cooper. I've discussed with your husband the matter of of finding a private room for your daughter in case she has another episode. We will do everything in our power to avoid her suffering another episode but until we know what we're dealing with, there are no guarantees. It will afford you more privacy with your daughter and reduce the possibility of disruption in the general ward."

Mary nodded. "Thank you, doctor. We know you will all be doing your best. Her name is Gwen and please call me Mary."

Geraint had been staring at his daughter with worry evident in his posture and pain in his eyes. He shook himself slightly and turning to the doctor said, "Please. Call me Geraint."

The doctor smiled a little and said to them, "Thank you, I'll make a note of that for the other doctors who will be seeing Gwen. I'm sorry but you'll both just have to call me Dr Wallis."

Geraint spoke up unable to hide his anxiety. "Will you be calling in a specialist? Consultant? If your tests come up negative?"

Dr Wallis frowned. "We have specialists here, Geraint, but if we deem it necessary, we would consult with you both about calling in outside specialist help. That's the best I can promise you at this stage."

Mary asked, "How long will she be sedated? Is this what you call an 'induced coma'? I could go home and get my night things and stay here, if only for the first night of her admission. I _ I don't like the thought of her waking up and finding herself alone in hospital. Like she did last time."

"I understand", the doctor replied. "That will be fine for you to stay over tonight if you wish. I'll have a chat with the duty staff. We can't offer you a bed in her room, but we can give you a comfortable lounge chair to sleep in next to her. Gwen is lightly sedated so we expect her to regain consciousness sometime in the early hours of tomorrow morning. It is similar to an induced coma, but not quite. We want to check her while she's conscious and be able to talk with her. Find out a bit more about these episodes. Gwen wasn't very forthcoming with information the last time she was admitted. I hope she is more co-operative. And any background information you could give us about these episodes would greatly help."

Geraint and Mary shook their heads. Mary spoke. "Gwen doesn't have a history of anything like this, so we can't help you there. She's only recently come home to us after a somewhat acrimonious break-up with her husband. Gwen's life is in ruins in her eyes, so naturally we're trying to help her come to terms with her new circumstances and move on. Obviously she has been greatly traumatised by the breakdown of her marriage and we're there to support her."

Geraint gave his wife a hard stare, which was not lost on the doctor. "I see. Well, that helps knowing that there is emotional and mental stress involved. Understandable in the circumstances. Might be contributing factors to Gwen's episodes, particularly if as you say, she does not have a history of these episodes. For the moment, your daughter will be resting comfortably for at least 10 hours. You can stay by your daughter's bedside for a while longer, I'll just head off to the nursing station and advise them you will be staying overnight. I'll also need to arrange for Gwen to be transferred to a private room. You're welcome to stay until then. While she is being moved, you could go home and collect your things. Perhaps have dinner before you return as our cafeteria will be closing soon. I'll be heading off now. Thank you Geraint and Mary for your co-operation and rest assured, we will be doing our utmost to get to the bottom of these episodes."

Geraint shook the doctor's hand before going to his daughter's side. He left the only chair available for his wife. He didn't listen as his wife exchanged a few words before the doctor walked out of the examination room. Mary slipped silently into the chair next to her husband and stared down with anxiety in her eyes, at the now sleeping form of her daughter. Gwen looked peaceful and Mary was grateful for the sedatives that she had been given.

"Gwen will be fine, Geraint. She'll come through this. They're doing everything they can for her and we're here for her. You'll see. It'll be alright" Mary offered in consolation to Geraint, knowing how he was hurting so much to see his _little Princess _here in hospital.

Geraint didn't say a word, his face now closed behind the stiff posture he stood in. But his eyes held an anger in them that his blank expression could not hide. Mary recognised it and chose to ignore it as she always did. There would be no talking to Geraint while he was in this mood.

The Doctor led the way into the TARDIS, followed closely by Jack and Ianto with John coming up the rear. All four men were deeply engrossed in their own thoughts for varying reasons, but linked to the same issue … healing Ianto.

The TARDIS had received her Doctor's warning of their approach and the reason why. She was glad that Ianto had decided to co-operate. She had carefully monitored the meeting and was prepared for any emotional backlash that occurred as a result of the healing Ianto would need.

Jack was hurt and angry and the TARDIS resolved to smooth his ruffled feathers as soon as she could. The other Captain, John Hart was a complete mystery to her, but one that she was looking forward to joining with. She already sensed his empathic ability, the strongest she had ever felt in a human … until she had worked to release that ability in Ianto. Jack was a strong Empath but both John and Ianto had empathic abilities far beyond his.

She pondered how well they would work together. She realised John could help Ianto in his every day life to learn how to control and use his special abilities. Of course, it would mean they would join in a fairly intimate way … which could prove problematic for Jack. The TARDIS sighed deep within her Vortex. Timelines had to be preserved and while John and Ianto would be a perfectly matched empathic pair, with the desirable opposite personalities that would complement their union, it could never be. But that didn't stop her from quietly searching alternate time lines with John and Ianto that might keep its integrity …..

"What are you up to Missy?" the Doctor growled softly, entering the TARDIS. He was well used to her little idiosyncrasies and faster than lightning, used his empathic power to find out what she was so focused on. He growled at her in his mind when he saw the time lines she was watching. "Oooh no, Missy! Just get _that _out of your mind because we are so _not_ going there!"

Jack looked up with a worried expression on his face, while Ianto watched John with amusement as the ex-Time Agent wandered around the control centre in a nonchalant manner which belied his inner excitement. Like a young child, his fingers were itching to touch and probe and pull.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Jack asked, not bothering to hide his concern. "Is there a problem? Will you and the TARDIS be able to help Ianto?"

John heard the omission in Jack's question and retorted, "You mean, the Doctor, the TARDIS and _yours truly, _don't you Jack? I am the one who will be _directly _involved with Ianto's healing, aren't I?" A smirk covered his handsome features.

Jack just glared back at him, refusing to be baited. Ianto watched the two men sparring with each other and guilt gnawed at his stomach. There had been no chance to give Jack an explanation for his decision to allow John to assist rather than him. He hoped his fiancé would give him a chance to explain afterwards.

Ianto was nervous but knew that for the sake of the future of Earth, he had to swallow his personal feelings on having this episode of his life exposed for all to see. Though his rational mind assured him that he had been the victim of a group of vicious hooligans who had overstepped themselves in vindictive action based purely on jealousy and prejudice against homosexuality; the darker part of his mind blamed him. Told him he had led everyone astray; told him he was weak; told him he was worthless; told him he was to blame for what had happened to him.

It didn't help his nervousness that he had blithely invited John to join with the healing the Doctor and his TARDIS were going to perform on him. His only consolation was that John would soon be leaving … and Jack would never find out about his '_specialness_' until Ianto had the time and opportunity to tell him.

This thought comforted Ianto for all of two seconds … then realization that John would be privy to this information before Jack came back to hit him solidly in the stomach. Ianto realized how Jack was likely to view this fact … that _John _knew about his 'specialness' before he did. This would really hurt him. Not to mention the fact that John may decided to taunt Jack with his 'secret knowledge' or even just blurt it out! He had to do something.

_John! _He cried out panic-stricken into the Time Agent's mind. The only problem was that Ianto hadn't learnt to direct his thought at only one person yet, so three startled faces turned to look at him in surprise. Realisation came to Ianto quickly that all three men had heard his transmission … not to mention the TARDIS who seemed to be chuckling to herself.

John just smirked at Ianto; Jack wore his _kicked puppy _expression; and the Doctor's face mirrored his frustration with the scene before him. Ianto's cheeks flamed red and he ducked his head, unable to think how to respond.

The Doctor spoke in an authoritative voice to Ianto. "There is only the four of us here involved, Ianto, so if you choose not to take Jack aside and _explain_ why you are so worried about him finding out what happened when the TARDIS healed you the first time … then _I _will!" He matched his words with his stance, arms crossed over his chest and an expression that said _'Don't mess with me, I'm a Time Lord'_ on his face.

Ianto swallowed down his embarrassment and nodded in agreement. Jack glared at John, then followed Ianto as he gestured for them to stand aside from the other two men. Jack was still bristling with discontent and hurt. Ianto knew he had gone about this all wrong.

They both sat down on the squashy couch and Ianto took Jack's stiff hand in his own, laying his other hand gently on top. His pleading gaze into the Immortal's icy blue gaze did not bring Jack's temperature down. His lover wanted answers … _and fast. _

"Jack!", Ianto began in a pleading tone, his voice thick with worry. "It's not what you think … it's just something … _special _… that I had planned on telling you in a more personal, more intimate setting. I'm hoping you'll be pleased, Jack."

"_Really?_" Jack asked skeptically. His demeanor was cold and stiff and his tone held undercurrents of anger and hurt. He just glared at Ianto and waited, hardness edging his sky blue eyes.

Ianto closed his eyes briefly with his head hung down in defeat, cursing himself for his previous indecisiveness when he and Jack were alone in Jack's old room here on the TARDIS. He should have told him then. He opened his eyes and stared at his hands twisting and turning in his lap.

"Perhaps you _won't _be pleased … perhaps I presume too much", Ianto responded in a despondent voice. He sighed softly before continuing in a quiet voice that was threatening to break, so caught up was he in a swirl of emotions.

He began again shakily. "When the TARDIS healed me, she showed me many possibilities. Two of the possibilities required my permission. I gave her permission for one of those possibilities but refused it for the other. The TARDIS made the first possibility, _reality_ for me. It was a gift … her gift to me. And to you."

Skepticism still shone out of Jack's eyes to Ianto, but there was also a hint of curiosity. He relaxed his tense posture a little and waited.

Ianto continued in a soft voice "The TARDIS told me in the course of healing me, physically and mentally that is, she could use her power to do a bit more … her words. She said she could extend my human life _beyond _the natural course. She explained that it would be as if my body '_slowed down'_ and I would age much more slowly, intimating that it would probably last for something like a thousand years. And … I accepted. Because I love you … because I wanted to spend so much more time with you … I had hoped it would be a special gift for you. I waited too long to tell you, Jack and for that I'm so sorry. I panicked when the Doctor said about someone else 'joining' with us for the second healing … the one I refused to allow before. That's why I chose John because I didn't want you to find out like that. I wanted it to be _special _for us and I pictured a more intimate scene than this to tell you."

There was a long, long pause as Jack took in everything Ianto had just shared with him. His expression displayed a range of emotions; shock, wonder, awe, fear, hope, excitement; they all warred on his face for dominance. When he spoke, his voice was soft.

"Ianto" he began, "I _ I don't know what to say!" He turned his face away from Ianto's intense gaze to stare down at the grated floor of the TARDIS. Before he had a chance to say anything else, he received a harsh mental slap from the TARDIS. He reeled back in shock as she showed her displeasure at his reaction to Ianto's words.

_Is this how you react to the gift I have given you both? Is this how you treat the person you profess to love? With cruel indifference? You know his intentions were honorable … because he is honorable. Is this how you treat Ianto? Do not leave him floundering in pain and confusion because you're too arrogant to accept what has been gifted to you! Is this how you thank me? _

Jack shook his head in apology to the TARDIS. _I'm sorry … I'm really sorry! It's just a shock and … and I'm lost in a sea of conflicting emotions. I honestly don't know whether to be happy or not about this. I've always viewed my immortality as a curse and I feel afraid for Ianto … afraid of what he will have to face losing his family … his friends … everyone he's ever known. It will be hard for him … I don't know what to say to him. _

The TARDIS sent a wave of discontent to Jack. _You had better say something to him Jack because your lack of reaction or comment is hurting him! Do something! _Her authoritative tone, an echo of the Time Lord's authority, hit him as another mental slap.

By this time, Ianto was too distraught to stay near his lover. Totally unaware of the communication between Jack and the TARDIS, he interpreted his lover's silence as disapproval of his extended life.

Ianto shot to his feet and stalked off to the Doctor and John who were startled at the tension emanating from the young Welshman, as well as the tears pooling in his eyes. The Doctor frowned at this outcome which was not what he had expected.

Suddenly Jack became aware of his lover's hasty departure and seeing the hunched shoulders, realized that Ianto was very upset. He knew he had delayed too long but he still honestly didn't know how he felt about this sudden revelation and he couldn't hide that from his lover. Jack knew he was making a bad situation worse, but he didn't know how to fix it. He stayed where he was and dropped his head in his hands.

John sent calming waves of reassurance and comfort to the young man, who offered him a small smile in thanks. The Doctor had, by now, found out from the TARDIS what had transpired. He glared over at the Immortal, angry at Jack's seemingly callous attitude to what Ianto had shared with him.

"Let's get started, Ianto" the Doctor offered quickly gesturing towards a seat at the control console, wanting to move on with Ianto's healing before the young man changed his mind. In his current distraught state, that was quite likely.

John looked over at Jack and although he didn't know the circumstances, he gave his former lover a withering glare … not that Jack had his head up so he could receive it. John stood behind Ianto while the Doctor placed himself directly in front of the young Welshman.

Just before the Doctor laid his hands on Ianto's head, the young Welshman turned his head slightly to look over at Jack. The sight of his lover bowed over on the couch was just too much for Ianto. He had held himself together over the last 24 hours despite his raging emotions and scarred mind … for Jack.

Now when he needed his lover's support, Jack couldn't even bear to look at him. And what he had intended as a wonderful gift for Jack born of his love for the Immortal, lay rejected and discarded at his feet. All the pain rose up inside and issued forth as agonized sobs, trying to escape past the straining walls of his resistance.

The Doctor hesitated, feeling surging waves of guilt and pain rolling over him from the young man seated in front of him. Anger ignited in him as he turned to glare pointedly at Jack, slumped in the couch wrapped in his self-centered world of _woe is me _without a care for his callous attitude towards Ianto … at such a crucial time.

He looked up sharply at John who was himself, struggling with his own restraint not to take Ianto in his arms and offer him the comfort that his own fiancé refused to give him. What John could feel of Ianto's emotions didn't just roll over him as it did with the Doctor; it completely _invaded _him like a tidal wave, drowning him in the depths of Ianto's agony. He desperately tried to ram his empathic walls up, but it was too late. He had lowered them in preparation for helping the Doctor heal Ianto, so he had been broadsided with the unexpected backlash of Ianto's turbulent emotions.

It was only Ianto's despairing agony twisting through him that stopped John from stalking over to Jack and beating the crap out of him for his thoughtless actions. John was too overwhelmed by the emotional overload which beat at his mind and his heart … as painfully as physical blows. His body began to tremble with the strain.

The Doctor had intended to walk over to Jack and tear many strips off him for reducing Ianto to the emotional wreck he had become. But now he saw that John was _also _badly affected by this and he knew he had to intervene before both men were either immobilized or reduced to emotional train wrecks.

_No! Leave them! They are safe in my care. They need this … both are damaged and need this release. I need their pain before we can begin. I don't condone Jack's selfish actions, but it has achieved exactly what I need to start healing them. Both men need this healing. _

The Doctor scowled and narrowed his thought to his TARDIS. _How can we begin if they're too far into their pain to co-operate with us? I don't even dare touch them for fear of triggering an adverse reaction … in either of them! Besides … we should only be concentrating on Ianto because _he _is important in this time line. _

The Doctor felt her displeasure batter at his mind. She responded firmly. _This would be your way of doing things, Time Lord and I cannot fault your logic. You, however, cannot fault my generosity. I will heal both of them and you will assist. _

The Doctor's pride took a steep nosedive at his ship's chastisement, not to mention her stubborn insistence that she would be in charge. Since his time on Earth in this period, he found himself frequently on the end of biting criticism and a general lack of respect for his place in the Universe. _As long as we deal with Ianto first. We need him healed quickly. Then we can help John. Guess I owe him that much for not killing Gwen when I know he was perfectly capable of doing so. At least he understands that the needs of the Universe come before his own. He could teach Jack a thing or two ….. _

The TARDIS conveyed her reassurance to her Doctor, then opened her mind to him so he could understand the reality from an objective viewpoint. She showed him the defensive walls crumbling beneath the onslaught of pain built up over years and intensified into a solid mass. It was breaking free of enforced protective restraints and reasserting itself … in each of the men. She showed her Doctor how the pain Jack had inflicted on both of them with his rejections and callous indifference had created an empathic bond that bridged their overwhelming differences. Each man had his own foundation of pain built long before they ever met Jack. But it was their shared pain inflicted on them by Jack that was now creating a bond that would deepen with time. Despite being the catalyst for Ianto and John, Jack would never have a share in this newly forged bond between the two men, though the irony that these two polar opposites would come together because of him, was not lost on the Doctor.

The TARDIS spoke more gently to her Doctor. _I will infuse calm into their minds so they will be more malleable when you join in the link. It suits our purposes for the moment that Jack is focused on himself. When our fusion is completed, I will deal with Jack. You will keep an eye on Ianto and John. _

"Yes Ma'am!" the Doctor muttered in an irritated tone. He absolutely _hated _not taking the lead. It went against his nature as a Time Lord. Grumpily, he acceded to her wishes and sensing the waves of calm and reassurance sent to Ianto and John, he stepped forward and laid his hands gently on the sides of Ianto's head.

Focusing on Ianto, he concentrated a narrow beam of awareness into the young man's conscious mind first, then delved deeper into his subconscious mind. The Doctor ignored the fleeting flutter of panic as Ianto sensed his intrusion and sent calming waves of reassurance to the young man. He also ignored the fragmented thoughts and memories floating around in chaos and focused his attention on the dark cloud ahead of him.

The TARDIS sent her own directions to the Doctor as she gently began to untangle the threads of darkness binding the historic pain which at times, had incapacitated Ianto in his present life, sending him spiraling down into deep depression.

Ianto recoiled in shame as he sensed the flowing presence of the TARDIS, the Doctor and John. He tried to hide himself but he couldn't … he was exposed … naked to their intent gaze as they watched the threads of darkness unravel. He made weak attempts to stop them but he forgot that he had never consciously erected the defence barrier in the first place … his body had done this without his conscious permission. His body had the power to override any of his conscious decisions if it deemed it necessary. This time, it was allowing the destruction of its protective barrier because it recognized that the time was right … Ianto was now strong enough to face his past, even if he disagreed.

Within a short space of time, the barrier was down and the TARDIS led the others to the memories hidden beneath. Ianto trailed behind them, upset at the blatant invasion of privacy, despite the fact that he had given them permission, but not resisting the pull of the TARDIS.

The heart of the matter was at last exposed to the light. The terrible memory of that night long ago when Ianto Jones had been a young, naïve teenager and had been cruelly treated. They all watched the disjointed memory as it unfolded in all its stark ugliness revealing the vicious taunts and accusations; the slaps and punches that ended up turning into a vicious beating … and the horrific rapes as the ring leaders took turns with him.

Moments of blackness covered the memory as Ianto had drifted in and out of consciousness. The TARDIS and the Doctor concentrated their attention and energy on the memory itself, while John focused on surrounding Ianto with a force field of love and assurance. Ianto nestled into the haven of comfort that John created. Calming, reassuring thoughts began to counteract the negativity that the young teenager had attached to the memory: _'It was all my fault' … 'I deserved it' … 'I asked for it' … 'I was too weak' … 'I don't deserve to live'._

The TARDIS was pleased with the instinctive way John knew how to handle Ianto while she and the Doctor worked to change the memory so that Ianto looked back on it differently … more realistically accepting that he was a victim … accepting that he was innocent in the situation. They also backtracked along that memory to find the connecting memories that culminated in that terrible night. They threaded the same reality throughout the chain of memories. They would not _remove _the memory, but they worked hard to _change _it.

It was an exhausting process for Ianto and John, both physically and emotionally. Even the Doctor had started to sweat a bit by the end of the grueling process. The TARDIS was not fatigued in any way so she surrounded the three men with her gentle, comforting presence so they could rest and be refreshed.

The Doctor recovered quickly and left John and Ianto in the care of his TARDIS. Ianto's healing had helped dissipate the Doctor's earlier anger at Jack, who still sat oblivious to what had taken place; still lost in his own dilemma. The Doctor strode quietly over to Jack not wishing to disturb the two men behind him. He intended to have a few stern words with his former Companion but he was more in control of his anger now.

When the TARDIS sensed they had both recovered from Ianto's grueling healing, she sent a probing thought to John alone. _We can help you, John. If you will let us help you as we helped Ianto, you will be freed from your own deep pain. The choice is yours. _

John narrowed his thought in response to her. _I can't face it. I just can't do that. _There was a wistful tone in his sending and the TARDIS saw the small boy who had been badly treated by his family, standing alone staring deeply into a reflective surface and asking his reflection, "What is wrong with me? Why don't they like me? Why am I so bad that they can't love me?"

She saw the tears well up in the young boy's eyes which he refused to let fall, his lower lip trembling with the effort. She felt the pain and anguish he suffered and understood the ignorance of a child who can't understand that the problem was with his parents and not with him. Until he allowed someone into this painful period in his life, he would always remain the small, hurt child who tried to be brave in the face of adversity, or who lashed out as plumes of pent up anger escaped. Just like Ianto had, John shouldered the blame himself.

Ianto's healing had helped him understand his own situation and now he _believed_ he had never been to blame for what had happened to him. His soul gradually unfurled inside, like the petals of a rose unfolding to the sun. The warmth of the freedom he now felt, opened up his empathic pathways and the full strength of his power began to surge in him.

It fuelled a euphoric state in him; not wild like a raging, storm-tossed sea; deeply calm like the still depths of the ocean. Ianto saw many pathways where his new found power could lead him and he chose the pathway that lead to the one he felt the closest to in this moment in time … John. And in that newfound awareness, Ianto saw what John was now experiencing. He saw the young, hurt child; felt his inner pain and confusion; heard his trembling voice ask those three terrible questions. His heart broke and the TARDIS, sensing his presence, showed him the truth.

_John! John! Let us help you … please … let us help you! _Then Ianto realized that he couldn't reach out to John as a man. So he came to him in the only way he knew John would accept him … as a young boy. Standing beside John, he stared into the reflective surface; straight into John's glistening blue eyes and spoke the answers to John's questions. "There is nothing wrong with you. I don't know why they don't like you because I like you. You are _not _bad. You are worth loving. They just can't see it."

John's face crumpled, both in the empathic vision and in reality. The young boy's tears spilled out, falling … falling … falling … until they fell from the man's eyes. And the young Welsh boy drew the lost young boy from the future, into his arms and held him; just as the young Welsh man drew the 51st century man into his arms and held him.

John broke down in tears, wrenching sobs escaping his throat and his arms reached around to embrace the loving, comforting presence before him. Soft words were whispered tenderly in his ear in an unknown language and soothed him. The TARDIS quietly and gently took over the healing work that Ianto had begun and began to heal all the memories the young child had endured because of parents who couldn't show him their love. She changed John's perspective of that time in his life by showing him the truth … and the child's broken heart was healed.

The Doctor had just finished admonishing Jack for his behaviour towards Ianto when both men startled at the sound of weeping. They turned just as Ianto drew a sobbing John firmly into his arms to comfort him.

Red hot flames of jealousy burned through Jack as he witnessed the scene before him. Rational thought was unceremoniously thrown out of his mind and burning emotion surged in to replace it. The mere fact that Ianto was obviously comforting a distraught John, for those few secomoments in time, was lost in Jack's irrational mind.

The Doctor sensed Jack's reaction and shot out an unusually strong hand of restraint upon the Immortal as he leapt up, intent on breaking up the scene before him. His actions and raging emotion alerted the TARDIS and she swiftly delivered a well-aimed mental blow that had Jack staggering back down to the couch. She roared at him.

_NO! YOU WERE NOT THERE FOR IANTO. YOU WERE NOT THERE FOR JOHN. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INTERFERE. YOU PROMISED YOUR SUPPORT TO IANTO, BUT YOU CHOSE YOURSELF INSTEAD. THEY BOTH NEEDED YOU, BUT YOU WEREN'T THERE. THEY DESERVE TO FIND COMFORT AND SUPPORT AFTER THE ORDEALS THEY HAVE BOTH FACED. YOU CHOSE NOT TO HELP THEM. YOU HAVE NO PART IN IT. _

Both the Doctor and Jack reeled in shock at the vehement tone in the TARDIS' sending … not to mention her words. Rationality surged back into Jack's mind, extinguishing the raw emotion that had overtaken him. Her truth stunned him … and filled him with shame. How could he have gotten this so terribly wrong? He had to fix this … somehow. But for now, he was on the sidelines. Knowing it was his own fault that _he _wasn't there comforting Ianto, or comforting John, did not ease the throbbing ache in his heart. He had to make it up to both Ianto and John ... he had to make this right.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Author's Note: **__In this story, Captain John Hart and Gray visited Torchwood __**before **__'Something Borrowed'__**. **__Therefore Gray is at present, held in suspended animation down in the Vaults. John doesn't know this yet, but will meet Gray again when the Doctor intervenes. It won't, however, culminate in Toshiko and Owen's deaths or the destruction and deaths in Cardiff. And if you hadn't already guessed by now, Owen is definitely __**not**__ the 'living dead'. That never happened in MY Torchwood Universe; neither did any of the events from the rest of Season 2. Therefore, COE and Season 4 never happen either because I hate that RTD killed off Toshiko, Owen and Ianto. In my Torchwood Universe, they all survive as a team and have many new adventures. And now, onwards with my tale ….. _

**Chapter 55 **

Jack tried to calm his roiling emotions as he walked slowly over to Ianto and John, clasped tightly in each other's arms, each grieving the other's pain. The TARDIS opened Jack's mind and let him see why they sought comfort from each other; showed him what each of them had faced beneath their defensive barriers. She did _not _tell him this had happened because he was too caught up in himself and had failed to support them, when they needed him. Realisation of this fact came to Jack as he regretted getting so caught up in his own emotions. He should have been there for Ianto … he should have been there for John. But he wasn't.

Jack now saw the truth of the matter and burning shame and deep regret smothered his heated emotions. He understood now that they had no recourse but to turn to each other because he wasn't there to help them and the Doctor would never have offered that kind of support. That task had been allocated to him and he had failed them.

Determination came to the Immortal as he decided to offer them both now what support he could. Jack stood behind Ianto and focusing his _thought _to them, dropped his barriers and sent waves of reassurance and comfort. The two men in front of him startled at his unexpected intrusion and Ianto pulled quickly out of John's arms and turned around to face Jack, a look of panic in his eyes and turmoil in his mind.

John stood back and glared at Jack. _Now you come … he needed you … I needed you, but you weren't here for us. Why intrude now? _Jack ignored John's damning words and focused his primary attention upon Ianto, sending a stronger wave of reassurance and comfort to him.

Jack knew how strong an Empath his former lover was, so it was pointless sending an empathic message just for Ianto … John would hear it. Jack let his eyes convey the absolute regret he felt in not being the support he had promised to Ianto and hoped that his young fiancé would see and forgive him.

Ianto saw the emotions in Jack's eyes, and felt his lover's reassurance and care pass through him like a gentle wave of concern. He responded gently and returned the Immortal's sending of comfort.

Jack felt the edges of fear in Ianto's sending and realized sadly, it had to do with the fact that he had not reacted positively to Ianto's news. He had hurt him … deeply. And now more than ever, Ianto did not know where he stood with Jack.

The issue had to be faced … by both of them. Sooner, rather than later but in a private setting where they were both free to express their honest feelings in a caring, supportive manner. And he needed to get John alone and lay a few ground rules in their shared empathic relationship with Ianto.

Jack opened his arms to Ianto and felt a stab of pain when he saw Ianto hesitate … as if he was afraid … as if he wasn't sure what Jack was truly offering him in the comfort of his arms. Jack knew he had a lot of ground to make up in convincing Ianto of his love.

Ianto moved carefully into Jack's arms, a little stiffer than usual, but slowly he allowed himself to relax into his lover's warmth. He closed his eyes and a soft sigh escaped his lips as Jack's pheromones filled his being. Ianto felt as though the empathic bond he had with John, enhanced the effect Jack's pheromones had on him.

Jack smiled softly as he sent his thought to Ianto. _I can hear what you're thinking, Ianto, though I don't understand the jumble of thoughts in your head. Can't follow it. I'm going to teach you how to use your empathic ability and how to erect barriers to prevent other Empaths from diving into your mind uninvited. Are you okay with this? _

Ianto opened his eyes, pulled back slightly from Jack and nodded his agreement. Then he leaned back into his lover's arms, resting there.

John just stared hard at Jack, hoping that the sincerity he felt flow through Ianto and himself, would be real and would last. He nodded his agreement but let Jack sense the vestiges of doubt in his mind.

It wasn't until the TARDIS showed Jack, that he realized how deep the feelings of unworthiness and abandonment had scarred John. It didn't excuse the out-of-control behaviour that John indulged in as a Time Agent … but it certainly helped explain a lot.

Jack had known about John's embittered childhood with parents who cared more about their prestige, than the beautiful young son in their care. Attention was lavished freely and generously upon John's younger sisters, which made it even harder for the boy. Jack never understood why they had treated John so badly because from what he had sensed, his former lover had been a beautiful, loving child who was generous with his affection.

He knew now that his own relationship with John would have gone very differently; in fact, he would probably have never left the man behind when he escaped the Time Agency. Jack had always known there was more, so much more to John than the embittered and cynical psychopath that he had become. If John had not had his own past encumbered with so much pain, then he would probably have been the one who could have saved Jack from the endless nightmares that plagued him from his childhood in the Boeshane … memories of letting go of Gray's hand.

But John wasn't strong enough to help him. Nor was he strong enough to help himself. So Jack had left him long ago in the 51st century, adding more pain and abandonment to the man he had genuinely loved. But that was what Jack was best at … running away when it all got too damn hard.

Wistfully, Jack wondered whether it was possible for him to have the memories of his childhood healed so that he could face them without crippling shame; face them without crumbling beneath the constant guilt that shadowed him throughout his whole life. He could _feel _the emotional and mental freedom that Ianto and John now enjoyed. He knew that they weren't completely healed; both of them still had issues to be worked through. But the foundation that those issues had clung to, had now been torn asunder. They could rebuild anew.

The TARDIS sent a narrow thought to Jack alone. _Of course you can be healed. You only have to ask. __Join with us now and we will heal that darkness, beneath which a beautiful young boy from Boeshane stands waiting. Will you free him? The choice is yours. _Jack startled in amazement.

Obviously Ianto and John had not been privy to what transpired between Jack and the TARDIS. They just stood close with the Doctor, gazing at Jack with puzzlement on their faces. Only the Doctor had understood what had taken place and he waited patiently for Jack to reach a decision.

Feeling somewhat abashed at having the three of them staring at him … well, four counting the TARDIS who nudged him at his oversight … Jack slipped on his cocky persona, complete with leering gaze and said flippantly, "Ok then, what do you say we all _"

"_Enough!" _the Doctor yelled at Jack, sensing the Immortal was going to let this moment, this one chance to be healed, slip through his fingers on the back of an innuendo. "You have a decision to make. Yes? Or no? You won't be given another chance. Decide quickly!"

All three men stared in shock at the Doctor whose steady gaze was boring into Jack. The Immortal cast his eyes down to the grill, his cocky persona slipping down to the floor. Then he lifted his gaze to meet the Doctor's and in a strangled voice gasped, "Yes."

"What's going on?" John asked the Doctor. The Time Lord gestured to Jack to take a seat as Ianto had done, then he turned to face the ex-Time Agent. He didn't say a word but he indicated that John stand behind the Immortal, then indicated that Ianto stand in front of him.

Instantly, Ianto and John knew what was about to take place and they moved into position while the Doctor stood closer to Jack, gently laying his hands to his temples. Jack leaned down and closed his eyes, a soft sigh escaping his lips. John and Ianto stared at each other over Jack's head, reaching a quiet agreement about what was to take place.

Although both men still hurt from Jack's total disregard for their own healings, they were better than that and wouldn't allow petty feelings to enter the mix. They would do this … because their love for Jack was strong enough to translate into the depth of caring that he lacked. Perhaps after his healing, Jack would learn from their example that the needs of others sometimes come before your own needs.

Whatever happened in the future, Ianto and John were now bonded in an empathic pact that would always be accessible, even when time and space separated them … which it inevitably would. Their bond was now unbreakable in time and space and no force could sunder it. Only Ianto and John had the power to break that bond.

All four joined in a strong link that carried reassurance in a constant stream to Jack as the TARDIS began the exploratory search along the memories, reaching gently to traverse the wide gulf of blackness. She knew this huge bank of darkness was where the Time Agency had removed Jack's memories … but now was not the time to deal with it. Moving quickly through with the link following in her wake, the TARDIS found what she was looking for.

There was no dark cloud hiding this agonizing memory from Jack. His defence mechanisms had never tried to hide it away. The TARDIS knew that his body had expected him to deal with this horrible chapter in his life. But he never had. He had merely enshrined it in a temple of self-loathing and visited it from time to time to renew his guilt and pain.

It was all laid out there marked out with a deep, deep red around it's edges, reflecting the agony he always felt about it. The Doctor, Ianto and John watched in sadness as the memory re-enacted. All three of them knew what had happened to Jack back on the Boeshane Peninsula when he was a young boy, from the Immortal's own bitter recall. Here now, the reality of it burst on their understanding as they watched that fateful day unfold.

The TARDIS wanted them all to experience something of the horror and terror that the younger Jack had experienced. She knew it would give them a deeper understanding of why Jack had been so badly affected by the events of that day. And she wanted Jack to understand more fully, the vulnerability of a young boy who was out of his depth in such a terrible situation.

It was extremely painful for Jack to be in this memory again and the other three felt him slam up defence walls, effectively sealing off the terrible emotions that welled up in him. The TARDIS gently pulled the walls down and waited. Ianto and John immediately sensed Jack's pain ripping him apart and they instinctively poured their healing love into the raging whirlpool of emotions. The Doctor then joined the TARDIS in filling the memory with perspective that the young boy never knew, but the man would understand.

While Ianto and John filled Jack with soothing, calming waves of reassurance; the Doctor _separated_ Jack from his younger self so that the Immortal could stand and 'see' how really bad the terrible attack by the aliens was for everyone; and 'see' on that day how _everbody _had panicked and fled in every direction. The adults were as terrified as the children and very few of the parents reacted quickly enough to help their own children. Nobody helped anyone else. Terror was paramount in everyone's minds and actions.

The TARDIS impressed upon Jack the fact that wrong decisions and mistakes were made by many of the people on the beach that day. They watched as parents grabbed their children's hands, only for them to be ripped away by the fleeing mob because they hadn't held on tightly enough. Some children who were seized by the aliens had been momentarily forgotten by their families; some had been left behind because they couldn't keep up with their fleeing parents who expected them to run as fast as they did.

The Doctor impressed upon Jack that his father, in his panic, had made a wrong decision. He should _never _have left his children in the middle of the attack, telling Jack to try and find shelter for him and Gray from the attacking aliens. Jack and Gray's father should have stayed with them and protected them, finding shelter for them himself. He should never have laid such a terrible responsibility on his young son.

Then the scene passed to Jack searching for Gray before culminating in his return home, devastated at his failure … and then the discovery of his father's body. They all watched as Jack grieved over his father's body before racing into the house to see if his mother had survived. She was ashen with worry and unaware that her husband had been killed by the aliens a few meters from their front door. Her grief boiled over and it was only then that she asked Jack where his brother was. And it was in grief that she verbally lashed out to Jack about losing Gray.

The Doctor impressed upon Jack that her grief then, and the deep depression that followed, was the _real _reason she had continued to blame Jack for the loss of her youngest son. Beneath her depression, she loved Jack very much but her crippled emotions prevented her from expressing it; this was also the reason she couldn't forgive him … she was too broken.

The TARDIS overlaid the Doctor's rationalization with knowledge that he was not to blame for what happened; a young man was given responsibility in a situation, that he should never have had to carry. The blame was not on him and he needed to let go of his guilt because he was a young, terrified boy who should have been cared for by his father. He and Gray should both have been cared for and kept safe for the aliens.

The older Jack saw things that he never realized on that day and his mind began to reassess the whole situation. But his heart was breaking all over again at the loss of his brother, the loss of his father and in another sense, the knowledge that he had 'lost' his mother that day even though she survived.

Great wrenching sobs erupted from Jack as he let go of all the grief, the shame, the self-loathing and the blame that he had carried with him for so long. Ianto and John simultaneously wrapped their arms around the Immortal and poured their love into the broken Immortal.

The TARDIS and the Doctor carefully traced the threads of associated memory and healed them, surrounding it completely with waves of comfort. Jack had carried this grief for a long, long time and so his healing took much longer. In the end, it was the Doctor who spoke the words that Jack never heard from his mother … 'You were not to blame'.

Jack's grip on Ianto was so tight, the young Welshman was in physical discomfort, but he ignored it. His heart burned with sadness for the tragic circumstances that ripped Jack's family part … and left an Immortal blaming himself. John impressed upon Jack his own understanding of being rejected by family and how they were all gathered there to prove to Jack how much he was loved and cared for.

At the end of it, _everyone _was exhausted; more exhausted than they had been with Ianto and John's healings … except the TARDIS who surrounded everyone with a special aura of comfort. Somewhere along the way as Ianto had held Jack and reassured him of his own love for the Immortal, Jack took comfort in the knowledge that Ianto would be there for him for so much longer … and he expressed his gratitude and his acceptance for this with a narrowed empathic _sending_ to him, impressing on the young Welshman how much he loved him and accepted him as he was.

Ianto hesitated, wondering whether Jack was merely acting out of the emotional turmoil from his healing. It was understandable. He couldn't hold Jack responsible for his emotional response because the Immortal was still vulnerable and Ianto wouldn't take advantage of him.

John suppressed his own doubts at Jack's sincerity to Ianto. He respected the fact that Jack and Ianto were in a committed relationship and it was not his place to interfere. An old pain arose within him at the fact that Ianto had achieved what he himself had longed for, but had never been given by the Immortal … a committed relationship. He knew his own outrageous behaviour had contributed to the breakdown between Jack and him, but it still hurt. He slammed his barriers up firmly and left them to the empathic communication.

Jack sensed Ianto's doubt and felt disheartened. The healing he had received had completely changed his perspective on life. He now had hope … hope that perhaps impossibly so, there was a chance that Gray might be healed from all the mental anguish and physical agony he had endured; a hope that may some day, Gray would forgive him. Jack had never felt that hope before because his perception had been shadowed by his guilt. His newfound positivity was part of who he was before he had lost hope and direction. But now … there was hope.

Jack realized it would take much more effort for him to convince Ianto of his sincerity. He knew that _now _was the time to deal with this amazing revelation from Ianto, while they were still on board the TARDIS. Once they stepped outside, the events they were caught up in would demand all their attention.

_Ianto! My room. Now! _Jack gripped Ianto's hand firmly and led him swiftly to the wall where a familiar doorway appeared. They both passed through it, Ianto nervous and wondering what would happen next; Jack excited and enthusiastic at the generous gift the TARDIS had bestowed on his 21st century fiancé. The TARDIS relayed her thanks at his acknowledgement and impressed on him, her approval for his actions.

John watched them go, a faraway look on his face as if he remembered some distant, painful memory. The Doctor approved of Jack's actions, but decided to focus on John. There was more to the flamboyant, larger-than-life, decidedly dangerous ex-Time Agent standing before him, than meets the eye.

"What do you plan to do now?" the Doctor asked in a nonchalant manner. His face was impassive as he stood with his hands jammed into his pants pockets.

John shook himself out of his reverie which was just pointless, painful longing that could never be fulfilled. There was an irony in the fact that he was now empathically bonded to Ianto Jones, the 21st century lover to Jack. He had always longed for that kind of bond with Jack to cement their relationship, but his own actions had destroyed that hope.

Assuming his usual carefree persona, John looked up at the Doctor and replied, "Well. Thought I might hang around a bit longer. Be here to ensure that everything goes smoothly … or as smoothly as can be expected in the circumstances, when Gwen is reinstated to Torchwood. We don't want Jack's resolve slipping when he sees Gwen for the first time, do we? No, I'll be here to ensure Jack doesn't _accidentally _forget that Gwen is supposed to _survive _and rejoin the team to stabilize the time line. After that? I'll just play it by ear."

In his usual brusque manner, the Doctor said, "Well, that's fine. Of course, you do realize you are not here in the time line when the 23rd century travelers arrive, don't you?"

John nodded, hurt at the Doctor's blunt dismissal of his presence. "Yes. When I watched the hologram in the 23rd century, my name was most definitely not mentioned. I have no part in it. That's fine with me. When I feel the time is right, I'll leave."

The Doctor's brows knitted together. "Are you sure?" He knew that John still carried a torch for Jack and the longer he stayed, the harder it would become for him. His main focus was on maintaining the correct time line and he knew that John wouldn't be here for the main event.

John nodded, a stern expression crossing his handsome features. "I'm sure, Doctor. You should realize from my actions when I didn't eliminate Gwen as Jack had wanted me to, that I am as concerned as you are that the time line be preserved. You don't have to worry about me."

The Doctor nodded, accepting John's statements. He squirmed a little, then asked John another question. "You didn't kill Gwen, I know that. But you did _something _to her, didn't you. What was that?"

John's lips curled into a smirk as he replied. "Yes, Doctor. I did. I brought something through with me from the 37th century. I was on Zargoria, a pleasure planet at the time I received Jack's transmission. I brought with me a small piece of alien technology … actually, I brought a number of alien pieces with me. But in _this _instance, I brought with me an X-Zapal.00 psychic probe from the planet M'Gryx in the 43rd century. With Rhys Williams and Andy Davison's help, I used a perception filter to hide my real identity and knocked Gwen out with a harmless gas. Then I inserted the probe into her skull. I've programmed it to trigger with a _negative _response every time Gwen lets her thoughts dwell on Jack too long … particularly if she fantasizes about him. She will experience degrees of pain, depending on how long and how strongly she thinks of Jack. As you know, there is no permanent physical harm with this kind of probe and it may slow down any further actions she chooses to take against Jack and Ianto."

The Doctor grimaced, his outrage evident in his voice. "That's a cruel action to take! That probe must be causing her pain!"

John cast the Doctor a long, hard stare. In a cold voice he said, "Perhaps you would have preferred me to waggle my finger in her face and tell her _'No, no, naughty girl Gwen! Don't hurt Jack or Ianto again!' _Remember this, Time Lord, she will _only _suffer a severe amount of pain in direct relation to her _thoughts or emotions _about Jack. The more intense her emotional reaction and thoughts about Jack, positive or negative; the more intense her pain will be. Or should I have left her alone so that she was free to pursue any other destructive plans against Jack, Ianto and the rest of the team, that she cares to devise?"

John altered his tense stance and relaxed a little before continuing. "I took _restraining _action against Gwen. I didn't torture her as Jack had wanted, nor did I take her life. Jack had intimated in his message to me that he expected me to do both. My respect for preserving time lines is as great as yours, Doctor, especially when I saw what was at stake. My actions were as much a response to preserving the time lines as it was to give Jack _something _of what he wanted."

"If Gwen suffers, then it will be because she invites it with her _focused_ attention on Jack. You haven't met Gwen, Doctor, but I did meet her the last time I was on Earth. She was a competent second-in-command during the disastrous debacle with Jack's brother, Gray and she proved herself both courageous and quick thinking. She may have behaved beyond treacherous in_ these_ circumstances, but I remember that she acquited herself well in that situation. Gwen is not unintelligent and she will figure it out. She will deduce what it is and how it is triggered. She will also guess that nothing in the 21st century will remove that probe."

John pulled himself up and stared honestly into the Time Lord's unforgiving gaze. "So tell me, Doctor, why my actions were wrong? Tell me how I, with my limited resources compared to you, could have acted differently in the circumstances. Tell me _why _my preventing Gwen from taking _further _action against Jack, against the time lines was wrong? Because I believe that reinstating Gwen back to Torchwood will be wrongly interpreted by her as gaining favor with Jack again. And the potential for more trouble from her is more than likely. I believe she will be as much a _threat _to Ianto now as she was before. What action do _you _intend to take with Gwen when she is reinstated to Torchwood? Or will you just fly off into the future and wait until your destined time to reappear, just _hoping _that everyone who _should _be in Team Torchwood, will in fact, be there? What precautionary measures do _you _intend to put in place before you leave?"

The Doctor bristled throughout John's explanation and confrontation with him. His temper didn't improve when he heard the snickering reaction of the TARDIS. In all honesty, he realized he hadn't given thought to any of what John had confronted him with. And he knew now that John was right. The man had taken action against Gwen to _stop _her causing any more trouble, as much as for punishing her. From what he had been able to ascertain from everything that Gwen had done, she was a formidable threat to the time line.

"Alright", the Doctor conceded grudgingly, "I see how you took the best action available to you in the circumstances. But I don't have to like it. I do thank you for showing me what else we need to plan for with Gwen's reinstatement. I also hope to come up with an effective, yet less _violent _means of restraining Gwen from threatening the time lines. I think we'll leave it at that for now."

John nodded in agreement. He was already drained with everything they had been through since stepping into the TARDIS. He needed a break for a bit, before returning to the others in the Hub.

"Do you have refreshments of any kind?" John asked the Doctor hopefully. The Time Lord grinned at him and nodded vigorously, pointing enthusiastically to a new opening in the TARDIS wall.

"Of course, I do! Forgive my manners. Right this way, John. I can offer you tea, coffee, chocolate here from Earth, or a selection of alien beverages. Non-alcoholic, of course. I indulge occasionally in stronger beverages, but _not _in the TARDIS."

John sighed. He could have done with something a bit stronger, but perhaps later he would have a chance to indulge himself at one of Cardiff's bars. Perhaps Jack could recommend a good bar. And perhaps he could catch up with a very passionate young Welshwoman named Ariana …..

Jack and Ianto were seated on Jack's bed in his old bedroom. Tension lay between them as tangible as a living entity. Ianto had hunched into himself, reliving the pain he had experienced with Jack's seeming rejection. His hands twisted in his lap.

Jack hated the fact that he was the reason there was a barrier between the two of them now. Both of them had just experienced an amazing healing in their respective childhoods, yet now … they should be celebrating their healings and their future lives together, not allowing a misunderstanding to become a barrier to their love.

Jack cleared his throat. He felt awkward and clumsy as he began to speak. "Ianto. What I did before … that was wrong. I should never have let you walk away without trying to offer you more than I did. I should have explained _something _of my feelings; of my thoughts at your amazing revelation. It just _shocked _me so much that I went into a melt-down. For reacting like that, I'm so sorry. I should have been there with you when you experienced your own healing. I'm hoping that now you will listen to my explanation."

Ianto remained silent, but nodded his head. The tension didn't leave his body at Jack's words, but his mind acknowledged the apology.

Jack continued. "I never thought the TARDIS would ever use some of her Vortex energy to extend your life. You remember you heard my explanation to Tosh and Owen in your flat, about _the year that never was_, don't you? About how from my side, I believed my relationship with you developed? Well, I _didn't _explain back then how the Doctor and the TARDIS had reacted to me when I ran after them on the Plass. They ran _away_ from me. The TARDIS fled to the end of the Universe just to escape me! But I clung on to the TARDIS as she travelled through the Vortex … I don't honestly know how. I died and revived over and over again while I clung to her. Then I revived when she had landed on a distant planet at the end of the Universe. That's when I met Martha for the first time, the Doctor's Companion."

Jack paused as painful memories of that time began filling his mind. Ianto was now staring at Jack, horror and confusion etched in his features. He waited for Jack to continue.

"The Doctor explained to me while I was working on helping the humans escape to Utopia, that he had deliberately abandoned me on the Satellite station. _Fled_ from me because he perceived, as a Time Lord, that something dreadful had happened to me. And he perceived me as _wrong. _A fixed point in time and space. He told me that it _hurt _him just to look at me because I had been changed. I was changed because his Companion and my friend Rose had taken the power of the Vortex into her body. She used it to destroy all the Daleks that threatened Earth and the Universe at that time. She also used it to bring me back to life. The Doctor explained she could not control the Vortex so she brought me back _forever. _Neither the Doctor nor the TARDIS can fix this. I am Immortal and will outlive both of them. I will outlive _everyone _and _everything_. Can you understand now, why I wanted to find a way to fix this? Can you understand now why I was so _scared _when I realized the power of the Vortex was in _you? _And I was so confused why the TARDIS did this, considering how she views me. I still am confused, especially as it seems the Doctor has sanctioned her actions. I'm looking at the wider picture, Ianto, and I would never wish upon anyone the _hell _that I go through … and will continue to go through for eternity!"

Jack turned and looked into Ianto's eyes. "The one consolation I have with what the TARDIS has done for you, is that you are not immortal as I am. I honestly wouldn't wish that on _anyone. _BUT … now that I've had time to think it through, and of course, the healing has helped change my perspective, then I want you to know that I am _so pleased _with the gift from the TARDIS to you. It means that you will share a much longer piece of my eternity than you would have if she hadn't so gifted you. It means that I get to _love _you and _share _with you, so much more. The extension of your life beyond a thousand years means that you and I will be able to travel the Universe and I get to show you all that is _beautiful _in the Universe; all that is breathtaking, awe-inspiring and just bloody fantastic in the Universe! And for that chance, I am more _grateful _and _happy _than I could ever adequately express in words!"

The tension melted from Ianto's body and a new light of love shone out of his stormy-blue eyes. Tears had pooled in his eyes as Jack had shared what was on his mind and in his heart. The bitterness of how Jack had reacted earlier on, just dissipated like early morning mist. He moved to Jack's side and threw his arms around the Immortal, his loving embrace throwing off the negativity that now fled in the light of Jack's explanation.

And in his gentle, chaste kiss to Jack's cheek, the Immortal received the forgiveness that set his heart free to soar. A spontaneous empathic link formed in that special moment; one that sealed their bond together for as long as Ianto lived. It was different from the link that Ianto shared with John, but it was deeper because it bound their hearts in a union of love that would never happen with Ianto and John.

At the instant the new empathic link was formed, John was immediately aware of it through his link with Ianto. A wave of deep sadness and regret washed over him. John knew what the new link was. Jack and Ianto were now bound together as 'soul mates'. Pain stabbed at his heart as he recognised the link he had wanted so desperately to share with Jack … but now he never would.

Stomping savagely on his bruised heart, he chose in that moment to 'let go' all his deep-set longing and hope that he and Jack could ever be reconciled. He let go all his regrets. He could not let go of the love he still held for Jack … it was a permanent part of his heart. But he could move on from this … in time. Perhaps like Jack, he would eventually find that one person in his life; the one who has destined to be his 'soul mate'. He could only hope.

The TARDIS, who had been 'eavesdropping' on Jack and Ianto's interaction, chose to speak directly to them. _Thank you Jack. For your gratitude. For accepting my gift. And for understanding, that there is a difference here. I chose to give some of my Vortex power to Ianto, but in a controlled way that did not create a fixed point in time and space. I have forgiven Rose for her misuse of my power, both in killing the Daleks and in creating you. I understand that love for my Doctor, motivated and moved her to these actions. For this, I cannot fault her._

Jack and Ianto acknowledged her words with a wave of gratitude and love for the TARDIS, which she happily embraced. Too many others had taken gifts from her and her Doctor; but very few had paused to thank them.

_As you travel together throughout space and time, the opportunity to visit the Doctor and I will inevitably arise. We will always know __**when **and_ _**where **__you both will be. And Jack. Accept my apologies on behalf of my Doctor and myself for the way we reacted to you. Understand this, it was an instinctive reaction to the 'fixed point in time and space' you had become. We acted against what had happened to you … but not against you. I had hoped our conciliatory actions to you after the year unwound, would have shown you this. _

The words from the TARDIS drove deep into Jack's heart, shattering the barrier he had erected around the profound hurt he had experienced at that time. The truth of her words healed the festering sore beneath and Jack nodded his acknowledgement.

_We could look at the possibility of a 'top up' if you are both agreeable at some time in the future. Don't make a decision on it now. We shall wait and see where your future takes you and how you feel about it then. For now, you should both return to the Control room. It is time for you all to rejoin your companions. _

Jack took a few moments to passionately kiss his beloved, before standing and straightening his clothes; Ianto mirrored his actions and left Jack's bedroom with a soft blush on his cheeks.

The Doctor _felt _the change in John … the shift in his emotions. He turned and looked at the man who had paled and suddenly looked so weak and vulnerable. He had earlier _felt _the bond that sprang into being between Jack and Ianto … the bond between 'soul mates'. He guessed that John was reacting to it. The cup of Zenaldios tea he had given John, now sat on the control console, a skin forming over the near full contents.

"Are you alright, John?" he asked solicitously, maintaining his distance from the man. He sensed John had turned inwards.

John lifted his head and looked at the Time Lord, aware that the Doctor understood how he was feeling. "I will be. In time, Doctor, in time." Then he turned his head to stare fixedly at the various knobs and buttons on the Control panel.

Just then Jack and Ianto walked out from the doorway that had suddenly appeared in the wall. They both moved towards John and the Doctor. Jack gave them both his 1000 mega-watt smile while a much smaller one formed on Ianto's lips.

Jack enthused to John and the Doctor. "Okay, then! First things first! _Thank you! _Both of you. For being there for me and being a part of my healing. I'm more grateful than I could ever express. I've gained a new perspective on life and it will help me make better decisions in the future. So thank you, both of you. I feel as though we're closer than we've ever been before, John. Do you feel that? And it's fantastic, Doctor! I never knew there were such depths within you. I'm _honored _to be a part of this. Our respective pasts are behind us, as is the Time Agency, and we can all move on with our lives … except for you, Doctor, of course. You move on in your own way and I respect you for that."

Jack then clapped his hands together and exclaimed brightly, "So! How about we head back and join the others? As they say, _'things to do, people to see' _and I'm anxious to get things moving. We all want to be prepared when our future travelers arrive, don't we? And there's _so much _to do! I'm hoping that all of us here share the conviction that it isn't _necessary _to share everything that's happened here? And I trust you, John, to keep to yourself the knowledge of Ianto's extended life. It would probably confuse and maybe hurt the others, I don't know, but I'd rather be cautious."

Ianto wondered how everyone would take to seeing Jack now whose over-enthusiasm with everything was understandable after his healing, but probably inappropriate when they all returned to the very somber circumstances outside.

The Doctor nodded in agreement, his frown never leaving his face as he strode quickly to the door. He hoped Jack would not go into 'hyper' mode and destroy the thin veneer of calm that prevailed over their proceedings. Owen and Toshiko were still quite distraught at how events were unfolding and having Jack bouncing around like a hyper bunny, would not improve matters.

He sent a grumpy message to his TARDIS about Jack's behaviour and she snorted in his head. _You can't blame me for his over-enthusiastic response to being healed and realizing exactly what Ianto's extended life would mean for him. He's just pouring out his natural emotional response in a very … Jack-like way! After all, Doctor, he is only human ….. _

The Doctor growled under his breath at his TARDIS. _You're behaving very cockily, Missy. Not really appropriate behaviour for a TARDIS, is it? We'll be having words, you and I, when I return. _

_I await with baited breath, _came back the sarcastic response. The Doctor indicated with his head to everyone gathered on the Hub floor, that they would be heading back upstairs. The conversations ceased and the sound of pads, a laptop and pens being grabbed off desks, was the only accompaniment to the hurried footfalls that sounded on the Hub floor.

John went to join Owen and Toshiko, grinning wildly at them, although there was no humor in his eyes. Martha, Aaron and the Brigadier followed immediately behind the Doctor; John, Owen and Toshiko were next and bringing up the rear were Jack and Ianto, warmed by the inner glow that their new empathic link gave them.

Once they were all seated and settled down, the Doctor stood up and assumed control. "Alright then. We may not all be happy at the direction we need to take in these current circumstances, but I need to know that we are unanimous in our goal to ensuring the time line is restored to what it needs to be. Problems will arise as we work things out; plans must be made but we're all aware of this. What I _really _need to be assured of now, is that we are united in our purpose."

The Brigadier was the first person to respond. "Are you proposing a show of hands, Doctor?" he asked, with just a hint of humor in his tone at the fact the Doctor was treating them like children.

The Doctor grinned good-naturedly at the Brigadier. "Weell … it would be the _fastest _way to ascertain where we stand, wouldn't it?" The Brigadier nodded grudgingly in agreement.

Gradually, around the room, hands rose into the air. The last hand to go up belonged to Owen who just glared down at the table top. Everyone breathed a silent sigh of relief that they had finally agreed on the first major hurdle in their way … the reinstatement of Gwen back to Torchwood.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 56 **

An awkward silence hung like a smoky pall over the room after the unanimous show of hands. The Doctor knew instinctively that he had to tread carefully here. The waves of uncertainty, animosity and resentment emanating from the broken remnants of Torchwood, were palpable.

The Doctor softened his tone as he spoke again, instilling calm in his words. "Right then. We are all agreed. Now we can move forward and make plans. First on our agenda is for Martha, Jack, Ianto, the Brigadier and myself to travel back to London. There are matters to settle with the Government and the Queen. Toshiko. I'll need you to track down Gwen and Rhys's whereabouts for me while we're away. Confer with John because he's the last person who has seen Gwen. Upon our return, I will be meeting with both Gwen and Rhys. Nobody else. This is _not _negotiable. I'll arrange to just 'drop in' on each of them and talk to them, before arranging a meeting with both of them present. Gwen _cannot _be reinstated to Torchwood until she is reconciled with her husband. The TARDIS and I will do whatever is necessary to achieve that end. But we will succeed."

A number of eyebrows were raised around the table at the Doctor's presumption. Martha grinned at the Doctor's usual cockiness; Jack just smirked at him; Ianto rolled his eyes and the Brigadier opened his mouth in an exaggerated 'O' shape. Owen glared even more fiercely at the Doctor than he had been; Toshiko looked worried and Aaron just wore a bewildered expression.

The Doctor turned to look at the young medic glaring at him. "Owen. I'll need you to confer with Aaron concerning Ianto's health. You can share with him all of Ianto's medical history and between the two of you, come up with a workable schedule for him. But first, I need Ianto with me so any tests you want to make on him will have to wait. As you can see, he is fit for travel and we'll help him when we get to London. Alright then, I'll hand over to Jack now because I believe he'll have instructions for you as well."

The Doctor sat down quickly and Jack stood up to speak. "Right. Toshiko, in addition to the Doctor's requests, I need you to do some jobs for me. First and foremost, check the Rift Activity records if you haven't already, for the period UNIT was in control of the Hub. If there were any spikes, cross-reference them with any reports from the police and any of the usual agencies. I'd also like you to draw up a temporary schedule of duties for the Hub, the tasks to be divided fairly between the three of you. Confer with Ianto before we leave if you have any queries, but besides feeding the residents and getting in supplies, phonecalls will need to be made to all the usual contacts explaining our absence as an away mission for the team. John. I want you to find the addresses for Gwen and Rhys' relatives and friends because neither of them will be in their usual place of residence. Toshiko will give you their email addresses. See if you can track their movements and activities covering the last four days."

As Jack drew a small breath, John spoke. "I know where each of them is living, Jack. Rhys is staying with a friend called Andy Davidson and I dropped Gwen off at the train station. She was on her way to her parents' home. I have both Rhys and Andy's mobile nos. on my phone. We needed to be able to contact each other when I dealt with Gwen. I told them both what I planned to do and Rhys gave his ok on the plan. Andy wasn't happy about it but pegged it as a 'spooky do' matter … his words, Jack, not mine … so he didn't interfere. Which was just as well."

The Doctor looked aghast at John and asked him incredulously, "Rhys _consented _to you inserting a psychic probe in Gwen, knowing it could cause her severe _pain_?"

John shrugged with an indifferent air. "Perhaps I didn't go into _every_ little detail with Rhys. Perhaps I just gave him a general overview of my plan." The Doctor glared at John who, quite frankly, didn't really care what the Time Lord thought of his actions.

"Not _nearly _enough done to her, if you want _my_ opinion!" Owen growled, meeting the Doctor's icy gaze with a challenging glare.

"No! I don't want _your _opinion! And there had better not be any _violent _recriminations against Gwen when she returns!" the Doctor retorted, anger starting to creep into his voice.

"Define _violent_, Doctor!" Owen shot back, causing John to stifle a laugh.

"Owen! Enough!" yelled Jack in exasperation. "We've just all _agreed _to Gwen being reinstated. I know we're not happy about it but the vote was unanimous! We need to move on and set our plans into motion. We don't have an ETA for when our future travellers will arrive, so we really can't afford to waste time _bitching_ at each other!", Jack continued loudly, anxious to prevent a _direct _confrontation between the Doctor and Owen. A small, dark part of him _agreed _with John's actions against Gwen, but he shoved that thought down deep into the dark recesses of his mind.

The Doctor glared at Jack's implication that he was _bitching_. Owen just scowled at Jack but kept his mouth shut. Ianto rolled his eyes at how little progress they were making. The Brigadier gave Jack a mental tick for bringing order back to the meeting.

Aaron surprised everyone by standing up. He looked at Jack, his gaze asking permission to speak. Jack was a little thrown by Aaron's action, but nodded in solemn agreement. He sat down.

Aaron began cautiously. "Doctor. I'm going to be speaking as a psychologist but before I begin, I'd like to ask you a couple of questions. Is that alright with you?"

The Doctor frowned, wondering where exactly this was going. Everyone else in the room felt the same. He nodded.

"Thank you. First of all, I need to clarify a few things before putting my questions to you. As I understand, you are a Time Lord, a native of another planet. In effect, an alien." He paused for the Doctor's response. The Doctor nodded curtly.

"As a Time Lord, you are a Watcher of the Universe who oversees the countless time lines running through space and time. And as a Watcher, you will not interfere with those time lines _unless _there is a potential threat to others or to the Universe." Aaron paused.

Again the Doctor nodded, his brow creasing as he wondered why he was being singled out for the psychologist's attention. However, the curious side of his nature won out.

Aaron continued. "Now. Time lines. In a way I can't begin to imagine, you can '_see' _these time lines and in them, the events that will, or as the case may be, will _not _take place. In addition, you '_see_' the people involved as well as the events. That's why you're here, Doctor. Not as a Watcher, but as an _intervention_ … because the current time line is not running as it should be. Therefore it is a potential threat to the Universe."

A newfound respect shone out of the Doctor's dark eyes and he admired Aaron's keen intelligence that was seeing beyond the obvious. He nodded.

"I'm not a gambling man, Doctor, but even I can see that if there is _one _timeline out of billions that fits the parameters for the _very _important mission that Torchwood must be involved in, surely there are other time lines that _also _fit those parameters?"

An audible gasp escaped Toshiko's lips. Not one other person in the room had even considered that possibility, too lost in the Doctor's insistence they follow _only _one particular time line. Every eye in the room was suddenly sharply focusing on the Doctor and everyone waited collectively with baited breath, for the Time Lord's reply.

The Doctor rose slowly to his feet. His glare at Aaron was icy and cold. The handsome young man had broadsided him with a question he hadn't expected to be asked … hadn't _wanted _to be asked. The eerie silence stretched for a long moment before the Doctor responded. A fiery ball of anger ignited from the deep depths of his ancient eyes as he spoke. His words ground out between his clenched jaw.

"Yes. There is. A few more than one. _However _… the time line that I'm trying to save is the _best _one for these circumstances. I can't explain _why _it is the best time line to follow but I hope by now, everyone in the room understands the reason for that. What I can say is that _this _timeline, with all it's difficulties, provides the absolutely _best _outcome. For everyone, but especially the Universe."

Before anyone else could say a word, Aaron jumped back in. "Doctor. _You _need to understand that these 'difficulties' as you put it, from your Time Lord perspective, are going to be _monumental _in terms of mental and emotional instability for all the Torchwood team, but _especially _for my client, Ianto Jones."

"Let me explain it to you simply from my 'human' perspective as a psychologist. I would be derelict in my duty to my profession if I just blithely ignored the fact that you intend to completely 'expose' the members of Torchwood to the presence _and _potential threat of the woman who not only betrayed them, but also cunningly planned the torture and execution of my client! I put it to you that if Gwen Cooper-Williams was clever enough to unscrupulously bring down the whole of Torchwood because of a terrible _obsession _with her leader, then what is to stop her attempting it again?"

Aaron continued on. "And do any of these other time lines _exclude _the presence of Gwen Cooper-Williams? Is there the chance of somebody else, who is _not_ a threat to Torchwood, being able to assist in the successful completion of the Mission?"

The Brigadier was impressed, _very _impressed with the young psychologist's tenacity … not to mention his courage at tackling a Time Lord head-on.

Jack's tension radiated off him in waves as he sat stiffly in his seat, hope sparking to life within him, that there might be _another _way for Torchwood to complete their future Mission.

Ianto sat hunched over the table, his own tension wrapping him like a cloak wound too tight around his trembling body. His stomach twisted in knots that shot flashes of pain throughout his torso.

John felt like kicking himself in the head when he realised he should have thought of other possible time lines himself. Then anger slowly began rising in him as he perceived the Time Lord's deliberate omission.

Owen's tension was overlaid with his seething anger and resentment at the Time Lord … and what they, as Torchwood, were being asked to do when other options were available.

Martha felt the seeds of doubt creep into her own mind; wondering if the Doctor was doing what was best for Torchwood … whether he was even thinking about the consequences of his actions … whether he even cared about the team who would _live _the consequences of his reality.

Toshiko sat in her seat, willing herself to calm down before her anger threatened to erupt because the Doctor had _deliberately _mislead them into believing that there was only one time line to follow.

The Doctor bristled. "I've already explained why this time line needs to be saved, Aaron. There's no need for me to repeat myself! It boils down to one thing. Everyone here either _trusts _me to know that I'm doing the best for them in my efforts to save _this _time line … or they don't!" The challenge in his voice was obvious.

In a much calmer voice, Aaron replied. "The team here deserves the right to examine for themselves, the other time lines that culminate in a successful Mission. They deserve to know whether there is a less _dangerous _way they can achieve their goal. They deserve the right to make the _choice _between the time lines … decide for themselves. And it boils down to this, Doctor. You either _respect _their right to make a fully informed choice in the matter … or you don't!"

The Doctor was about to retort in anger, when a loud noise in the room stopped him … and every eye turned to stare at the young Welshman who had shot to his feet so quickly, his chair had fallen behind him. Then he slammed his fists into the table.

"_Stop! _Stop this!" Ianto yelled, his whole body trembling with suppressed anger and fear. "Do what the Doctor says! I'm sorry, Aaron, but the Doctor is right. It has to _be _this way! I know how bloody hard it is for all of us having Gwen return to Torchwood. _Shit! _I'm terrified! But we have to do this and I promise you, we _will _get through it. The event before the Mission, the Prologue I mentioned earlier? This event will change everything … change everyone … including Gwen! Like the Doctor, I can't give you any more details because it has to all happen spontaneously for each team member. Only I will recognise that event, just before it takes place. I hate this as much as any of you … perhaps even more so! But I assure you that in this instance, the Doctor is _right_. We need to do what he says."

Ianto's outburst left him panting hard, beads of sweat trickling down his face. Jack quietly rose from his chair and placed one arm gently around Ianto's shoulders and applied a little pressure to get him to sit down.

Softly mouthing assurances to Ianto, he began rubbing soothing circles into his back, ignoring the damp patches beneath his fingers. Jack trusted Ianto as much as he did the Doctor, perhaps even more so … but he wished that this time, his young lover had not agreed with the Time Lord. He had hoped to explore the other time lines that ensured their success in the future Mission, _without _Gwen.

A cold sense of realisation and acceptance settled like frost over the Boardroom. The escalation between the Doctor and Aaron that had threatened to spill over and involve everyone in a volatile debate, suddenly dissipated with Ianto's sudden outburst. His heated words achieved what rationalisations had failed to do … restore order into the meeting and shift the focus back on target. Even Owen grudgingly accepted Ianto's statements.

The Doctor began to get an inkling of how important Ianto Jones was in the time line he sought to correct. He sent a mental message to Ianto that neither Jack nor John could eavesdrop on, even if they sensed the sending … _Thank you, Ianto and I'm so terribly sorry that it has to be this way. _He felt Ianto's silent acknowledgement of his words.

Despite his grave concern for the very real danger that Ianto, in particular, would face with Gwen's reinstatement; Aaron discovered a new depth of respect for the courageous young Welshman. He sensed that even his team mates respected what he had just told them and they would all now abide by what the Doctor planned. He sighed deeply, knowing he had tried, but failed to influence the outcome.

In a subdued voice, quite unlike the Doctor, he turned to Aaron and said, "I believe we can now proceed with our plans. Sometimes, Aaron, we have to choose the lesser of two evils when our choices are limited."

He cleared his throat, still standing opposite the Doctor and spoke again. "I accept the fact that everyone is now prepared to accept the time line presented by the Doctor and trust him that it is in the best interests of all parties. Before the plans to have Gwen reinstated are initiated, I would ask you all to bear with me once more. On a related issue."

"My primary concern is, of course, Ianto's safety and well-being. This new direction we will take has the very real potential to 'blow up' at any time, because of the understandably volatile emotions involved. Rationalising the situation when emotions run this high, is part of the problem. There is too much emotional impact from the betrayal for you all, to just push it deep down inside. As a psychologist, I'm telling you now, _that _response will only cause those emotions to grow in strength beneath the lid of rationality you place on top."

He took a sharp breath at the confused silence that followed his words, then continued.

"I have a proposition for you all to consider. As I understand it, the reinstatement of Gwen Cooper-Williams back to Torchwood is _imperative_ for the success of your future mission along the Doctor's time line. We have all now agreed on it, albeit with much reservation. To assist you all with this new direction and enable you to function to the best of your abilities, I would like to draft a Proposal. This Proposal will offer practical guidelines that outline safety measures, suggested restrictions and methods of coping with the mental and emotional issues that may arise, upon Gwen Cooper-Williams' return to Torchwood."

He looked apologetically at Jack. "I do not presume to undermine your authority as leader of Torchwood, Captain Harkness. I merely offer to take from your shoulders the burden of worry and concern for your team members' safety and well-being, so that your focus can stay on the practical running of Torchwood and the preparatory work needed before your future travellers arrive. Do you wish me to elaborate?"

Jack smiled genuinely at Aaron, extremely impressed with how the psychologist was acquitting himself whilst being thrown into the deep end of a situation in which he would have no previous experience in … and Jack was grateful for the respect Aaron offered him. He gestured for him to continue.

Aaron returned Jack's smile. "The first part of the Proposal is that prior to Gwen's reinstatement, I meet with the members of Torchwood once a week for an '_open session_'. Now this can be held either in my rooms or here in the Hub. I would facilitate and I envisage that the first half of the session would be used to 'air' your actual grievances, fears and worries. We can sort out what is a _real threat _and what is a _perceived threat _and look at how to cope with your emotional response to them. The second half of the session would be used to come up with effective strategies to _work around _the problem where possible, _or _if that is not feasible in certain situations; then agreed safety measures be put in place to effectively deal with potential trouble."

"An example of a 'safety measure' I would propose, Captain Harkness, is for you and your team to consider arranging, as an interim measure, your work hours into 'shifts'. That is, look at minimising the amount of time each team member is required to work alongside Gwen. Another example is for Gwen to return, at first, with reduced daytime hours. And yet another would be that there be, where practicable, at least two team members at any one time with Gwen. I believe that two particularly important safety measures for you to consider, Captain Harkness, is that Gwen is _never _permitted to be alone with either you, Ianto Jones."

"There is much more I could elaborate on now, but I'm aware of the fact that you are under time restraints with the trip to London. I can assure you that I will have a draft Proposal available for perusal upon your return. Well … unless the TARDIS decides to manipulate time and you all return with an hour!"

Aaron's unintended humour eased the tension in the air. His outline of a draft Proposal had caught everyone's attention and nods of agreement had punctuated his statements. Aaron's quiet confidence and strength of purpose put new hope into the team.

He continued. "I leave you with some words of advice, Team Torchwood. We're all aware, as you are yourselves, that your emotions run very high at the moment and they will dip and flare with all the fury of a storm-tossed sea. Trying to rein in the tempest that will overwhelm you at times, will be as futile as trying to tame a bolt of lightning with a lasso. Sometimes walking away is the _only_ safe option."

"Forgiveness. I do not suggest that you all _force _yourselves to forgive Gwen upon her return. That is not realistic at this stage because it is a journey each of you will have to make for yourselves. None of you are ready or willing to forgive Gwen for her heinous actions against you yet. That is understandable. But the time will come when you will all, in your own way, be faced with that decision. Forgiveness is _not _an emotion, it is _not_ a feeling … it's a decision you make."

"In my profession, I have seen time and time again, the destructive power of unforgiveness in people's lives, if it is allowed to continue too long. I'm not just talking about vindictive actions … revenge … payback … call it what you will. Unforgiveness has as much power to _destroy _you as the victim, as it does to destroy the person who victimised you. And the opposite holds true. Forgiveness has the extraordinary power to heal you and your antagonist … make you both whole again. But make no mistake. Forgiveness is not a soft option, it is not weakness. It takes extraordinary courage to forgive … and each of you has the potential to be extraordinarily courageous." He stared pointedly at Ianto.

Aaron then turned to acknowledge his listeners with a gentle incline of his head, indicating he had finished speaking. He sat down carefully, unaware that to his audience, he himself exuded an air of extraordinary courage.

There was a pause … then the Doctor looked at Aaron with an intense gaze. Respect shone brightly out of his eyes. He began to applaud and everyone joined in. As hope rose in a swell within the hearts of everyone around the table, the air of unity replaced the previous air of division … and success shone as a beckoning light at the end of the long tunnel.

Grinning brightly at everyone, the Doctor looked around, relishing the optimism he now saw on the faces around him as they relaxed into each other's presence, chatting quietly amongst themselves. He clapped his hands together to draw everyone's attention.

"Right then! Now that Aaron has set us on a more positive note, I think it's time to disperse. I'd like to leave as soon as possible so those of you accompanying me to London, make whatever preparations you need to now. Then come and join me in the TARDIS. Brigadier. I'd like a private word with you. Follow me."

Everyone began to disperse, pairing off as they followed the Doctor and the Brigadier out of the Boardroom. Aaron and Martha conversed quietly together as they made their way down to the main Hub floor. Jack and Ianto were right behind them, oddly subdued after the tense meeting that had just taken place.

John and Owen began exchanging information of Gwen and Rhys' whereabouts and Toshiko trailed behind, deep in thought and glad to have a few moments to herself.

The Doctor and the Brigadier went straight to the TARDIS and Jack and Ianto headed for Jack's office. The rest just milled around in their pairs, while Tosh headed straight for her work station and sat down, her fingers flying already over her keyboard.

Ianto and Jack linked hands the moment they were in the office and the door was closed, standing well back from the windows. Jack pulled Ianto gently into his embrace and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on his lips to reassure his lover.

"I'm proud of you, Yan" Jack whispered in his ear, nudging the side of his face against the warmth that was Ianto. The young Welshman hummed softly, relaxing into the warm security of his lover's arms.

Enough words had been said in the meeting for Jack and Ianto. The way forward was clearing for them all and they relished in these precious moments of quiet before the next round of tensions began in London. They could discuss how to deal with it in the TARDIS with the others. For now, they'd just lose themselves in each other's arms drawing much needed comfort from each other.

The Doctor confronted the Brigadier the minute the TARDIS door closed on them. "I won't beat around the bush. I need your support in London in order to have all the charges dropped for Ianto and Jack. It's imperative that _everything _goes smoothly from now on. I have a much more daunting confrontation with Gwen and Rhys. That meeting, of necessity, will take a bit more care and time to bring them together. I know, Brigadier, that I'm asking a lot of you. But it's necessary. Vital. I need to know that you will support me. Can I rely on you?"

The Brigadier was taken aback by the Doctor's directness but he managed to smother it beneath his implacable expression. He paused, more for effect than any hesitation. He knew what he was going to do … knew halfway during the last meeting. He took a deep breath.

"You have my support, Doctor. Completely."

The Doctor stared hard at the Brigadier looking for any hesitation in his eyes; probing for any resistance in his mind. He found nothing that would undermine his efforts in the Brigadier. Grinning suddenly, he moved forward and clapped the Brigadier on the shoulders.

"You're more like Alastair than you realise. Perhaps it's my influence on you. I know it was my influence on Alastair that changed him. Thank you."

The Brigadier accepted the compliment with a small incline of his head. Then he launched into an explanation of what the Doctor could expect to encounter with the government and how he proposed they plan for every contingency. The two men huddled around a section of the main console and the TARDIS provided a blank screen for them to draft out their plans.

Owen chatted with Aaron about the various medical implements that were alien in origin and how he had been able to apply them to his work. Aaron nodded carefully, interested to a certain degree in the use of alien medical technology, but more preoccupied with his concerns about the reinstatement of Gwen.

Owen sighed loudly as he realised Aaron wasn't really with him. "Okay mate, I know this whole deal is shit, but we all agreed to it. And we all admit that this direction is the lesser of two evils. The cost is high, Aaron. But the cost of _not _doing this, is just too bloody high to even contemplate! None of us could live with the consequences of our actions if we didn't do this, the Doctor's way."

Aaron nodded in agreement. "Collateral damage. That's what it really comes down to … collateral damage. Not just for Ianto, but for all of you. I'll do my best to come up with a Proposal that covers every possible contingency but … well, I might miss something. Something important."

"Oh come off it, Aaron! _You _are the one who opened our eyes quite succinctly concerning the possible repercussions of embarking on this course!" Owen enthused to him. "You were impressive, mate, really impressive. You were the 'Voice of Reason' who put our fears and worries into concrete terms. _And _… you're also the one who's coming up with strategies for us to cope with this _insane _business! So don't falter now when we need you the most!"

Encouraged by his words, Aaron nodded in acknowledgement. Owen was right. He needed to focus on the Proposal and incorporate his concerns into workable solutions. He trusted in his ability to produce such a document within 24 hours. But he also had to set up a workable schedule for Ianto's counselling because that really was, his prime concern.

Rhys sighed heavily as he looked at the clock. Despite the taxing demands of his new position at Harwood's Haulage that drained his mind as well as his physical strength, he couldn't settle himself to sleep. All his mother's 'infallible' remedies for insomnia, had failed to bring him anything more than fitful dozing.

He knew the reason for his insomnia. It was the nightmares that ripped through any attempts to sleep that he made. Over and over, he relived the horror and humiliation that Gwen's selfish actions had brought down on him.

Rhys looked haggard with dark circles ringing his eyes these days. Weight had fallen off his large frame as if his stomach had suddenly shut it's doors and closed up shop. He knew he needed some kind of medical help because his body and mind could not keep up such a punishing regimen. Rhys threw back the covers and stalked into the lounge, muttering angrily to himself.

But someone noticed … someone cared … someone wished he could help beyond practicalities. Andy Davidson … he cared. But the frustrations of his own job at the moment, coupled with the taxing demands of Rhys' job meant the two hardly had any time to spend together.

Andy was worried for Rhys. The big man had shrunk to a shadow of his former self, not only physically, but emotionally as well. Andy guessed that Rhys was overcompensating for his pain by burying it in too much world. That strategy wasn't working. He knew Rhys well enough to know that while the big Welshman was understandably heartbroken over the breakup of his marriage; he really wasn't over Gwen and he wondered if he ever would be. It was only 9'clock.

"Come on, mate", he said firmly to his friend slouched on the couch, his hands were flopped in his lap. "You and me. Down to the pub. Now! Don't want excuses, mate. You're coming! Even if I have to _drag _you out of the flat. You got that? Just get up, get your jacket and wallet and tidy your hair up. You've got five minutes. Now move!"

The authority in Andy's voice shook Rhys out of his self-pitying reverie. It also caused him to smirk a little at the fact that his friend had spoken in his _cop-in-charge _voice. He was on the point of offering Andy a good-natured chuckle and informing him that a car full of cops didn't have a hope in hell of moving him off the couch, when he paused.

_What the hell am I doing moping about here for? Bet Gwen isn't down in the dumps. Her parents are probably spoiling her rotten, like they always did … well, her dad anyway … and she's probably out on the town spending their money without a care in the world! She's probably got her sights on some fancy bloke who's taken her fancy. Well … at least there's no chance of running into her around here. Why should I stay at home when she's most likely kicking her heels up? I'm going out! _

With that thought providing the motivation that Andy's words didn't, Rhys ignored the takeaway boxes on the coffee table, rose to his feet and nodded. "Give me five minutes, then!" he announced before heading through to his bedroom.

He might have laughed out loud at the beaming smile that graced Andy's boyish features and the shining glint of pride in his eye that _he _had been able to get Rhys moving, with a bit of assertiveness. Then again, Rhys might just have let Andy think that he had helped him out.

Mary and Geraint paused nervously outside the carved wooden door, staring at the brass nameplate shining boldly in front of them. Geraint squeezed his wife's hand encouragingly knowing that despite the seeming progress Gwen had appeared to make, she wasn't out of the woods yet. And getting a phone call that the Registrar wanted to speak to them had only caused them to worry even more. But here they both stood, outside a door they didn't want to enter. The fact that the duty doctor wasn't just going to pull them aside and have a few hushed words with them, didn't improve their optimism. Being summoned to see the Registrar was serious … _very _serious indeed.

With some trepidation, Geraint reached out his free hand and with more boldness than he felt, knocked firmly on the door. A deep, throaty voice boomed out to them through the door, causing Mary to startle in surprise. "Come in!"

Geraint put his hand to the door and opened it, gesturing his wife to enter before him. Then he stepped inside. His quick sweeping gaze gave him a startling panorama of a room with too many things packed into too small a space; piles of books stood like milling schoolchildren in front of the overstocked book shelves; knick-knacks vied for room on every available flat surface with medical apparatus, models of internal organs and even a full-sized skeleton in the corner by the window. Then his eyes locked on the stocky man seated at his desk.

The careless clutter of the Registrar's office, not to mention the casual indifference the man had displayed in choosing the clothes he wore; was at complete odds with the fastidiously dressed, attractive, middle-aged couple staring at him across his desk. Mary suppressed a shudder.

Cool intelligence shone out of the deep brown eyes nestled beneath the bushy brows of the Registrar. He knew how uncomfortable the prim and proper couple were feeling in the midst of his untidy office. He ignored that fact because it didn't bother him at all. He often commented to his staff that his office and appearance provided a stark contrast to the ordered, clinical mind inside his head. Because it was true.

He rose ponderously to his feet. "You would be Mr and Mrs Cooper, Gwen Cooper-William's parents. I'm Doctor Mathieson. Please take a seat." He quirked an eyebrow when Geraint and Mary glanced quickly at the seats in front of them; checking first that there wasn't a plastic body part or worse on them; then secondly checking whether the surfaces were clean enough for them to be seated.

When their pause became too long for comfort, they sat quickly down, gingerly perching themselves on the very end of their seats. Their reaction to being in a room which obviously offended them, did not offend the Registrar. The news he had to deliver would be difficult and their petty preoccupation with 'cleanliness' and 'tidiness' gave them a brief reprieve. He could afford to be generous in his attitude, in the circumstances.

Doug Mathieson was not the kind of doctor to mince words. He always believed in a quick, hard, no-nonsense delivery when his news to parents or spouses of patients was hard. And he knew his news today would be especially hard for this self-controlled, self-contained, orderly and prissy couple in front of him. He launched into speech.

"Mr and Mrs Cooper. I'll be frank. You're both aware from my doctors' reports of your daughter's progress. We have done all we can for her, but she still has a long way to go. Our hospital isn't equipped to deal with patients with special needs, such as your daughter has. Our exhaustive tests have yielded no conclusive evidence that Gwen is suffering from any physically-related disorder. Her periodic seizures, she's suffered four since being admitted, do not link in any way to known disorders of this nature. What our tests have succeeded in doing, is showing us the specific area of care that your daughter needs, in order for her to be appropriately treated."

He paused to gauge whether they were taking in his words. The faint horror in Mary's eyes and the suddenly stiffened posture from Geraint, told him they understood him perfectly. He continued. "Our psychiatric team, as you know, were called upon last week to give an assessment of Gwen's condition. Then we convened a special meeting to discuss the results of that assessment, along with the findings from our tests and the medical reports from the Ward. We came to the conclusion that Gwen is _not _suffering from a mental disorder. However, Gwen _is _suffering from a psychological disorder. A very severe one. The seizures are merely symptomatic of a deeper problem within your daughter. A number of options for treatment for Gwen were discussed and debated. At the conclusion of our meeting, I called upon our psychiatric team to prepare a written recommendation. They delivered it to me this morning at the first shift change, which I read very thoroughly. Then I rang you and asked you to come in."

Any hopes that Mary and Geraint had of their daughter being 'cured' of her seizures and returning to normal quickly, were now lying in pieces on the old, worn carpet at their feet. By an unspoken agreement that couples acquire after years of intimately knowing one other, Gwen's parents remained stoically silent. And waited for the Registrar to continue.

Dr Mathieson was surprised, though his expression was carefully hidden beneath an implacable façade. He had expected the first part of his news to bring forth an outpouring of tears from Mrs Cooper and a storm of angry words from Mr Cooper. And yet, they sat ramrod straight on the edge of their chairs; an identical look of steely control in their respective demeanours; and shots of pain stabbing at their expressionless eyes.

"My team have recommended that your daughter be discharged from this hospital and transferred to a more appropriate treatment centre better equipped to care for your daughter. I agree with their recommendation. It is not envisaged to be a long-term admission, but I warn you, it will take some time to bring your daughter through her current difficulties. Gwen is not functioning on a strong enough emotional base to make any decisions about her health care. Therefore I'm asking you _both _to give your consent to your daughter Gwen being placed in the Providence Park Psychiatric Facility, for an indefinite period."

The Coopers reacted. Horror swept simultaneously through their shocked expressions as they both stopped breathing for several long seconds. Then the dam burst and Mary collapsed into a hysterical fit of weeping. Geraint shot to his feet, fury now reddening his handsome features as he accused the doctor of his hospital's incompetence to deal with a medical problem adequately. On and on he raged at the Doctor, his emotional ravings at complete odds with his tightly clenched body.

Dr Mathieson had been expecting this reaction and gave their emotional outburst free reign. They needed to vent. He knew it wasn't going to get out of hand as it sometimes did in situations like this. Despite their sudden descent into emotional collapse, Dr Mathieson knew that they still retained a measure of control and restraint that would soon kick back in. He waited silently.

Geraint Cooper was the first to recover himself. He sat down stiffly, muttering an apology he didn't feel, for his uncontrolled behaviour. Dr Mathieson accepted it with a solemn nod. Geraint extended a slightly shaky hand to his wife and gripped one of her whitened fists, carefully untwining her fingers. He then gripped her hand gently in both of his, using his reserve of inner strength to return the Registrar's steady gaze.

Mary Cooper's eyes were red-rimmed as she sat beside her husband, her shaking hands stilled within Geraint's firm grip. The Registrar almost looked sympathetic as he waited for their response to his question.

Geraint's jaw had tightened considerably as he glared at the man seated opposite, who had brought their dreams of his beloved daughter returning home cured of her seizures, to a swift and cruel halt. And now the man was waiting for them to make the hardest decision they had ever faced, concerning their daughter's welfare. He felt like punching the Registrar.

_Providence Park! Oh no, not that! Anything but that. Not for my little Princess, not my Gwennie. There must be alternatives. There must be! It can't be true ….. _


	58. Chapter 58

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry for the lengthy delay in posting this chapter. We moved house! And everyone knows how chaotic and stressful that can be! But … we're settled in now and wrapping up warm against the winter chill here in the southern hempisphere … brrrrr. And so it's back to my favourite pastime … writing fanfiction! Hope you enjoy the next instalment, consider it the __**'calm' **__before the storm ….. _

**Chapter 57 **

Jack had a few words with Tosh and Owen while Ianto spoke with John. The ex-Time Agent could tell how nervous Ianto was with the new empathic link they shared. He knew that any words he spoke to the young Welshman, would not convey what he really meant. John used words more often than not; to threaten, seduce or relay information in a clinical manner; very occasionally to share intimacy with the person who currently held his heart. He used his empathic link to share intimately with a loved one. Ianto Jones was not that person.

But knowing the fact that inadvertently he had initiated this link, John wanted to reassure Ianto and quell the young Welshman's anxieties. He had never actively sought this link; would never have sought it with Ianto. Only with Jack had he dared hope such a link to exist. But now, that would never be.

Spontaneous reactions to an extraordinary situation had led to this _joining _with Ianto and John felt responsible for their current dilemma. He sent him a tightly narrowed sending that Jack would feel against his own empathic sense, but not be privy to.

_It's okay, Ianto, no need to be afraid. I won't intrude on your private link with Jack, even though I can do that. I promise you _never_ to do that because I respect you. I don't have time to go into it now, but when you return I will explain the link to you in more detail. And how you can control it and use it. _

_One thing I want you to know is that when your emotions, either good or bad, move beyond the normal parameters of emotional experience, then I will know it. I will back off when I sense that you and Jack are sharing something … intimate. I promise you that. _

_If, however, your emotions swing you towards extreme distress of any kind, I will also be aware of that and I will send you as much comfort, reassurance or peace that you may need. If it moves to an unacceptable extreme, I can directly link with you to find out what's happening and use my not inconsiderable powers, to help you overcome the cause of your distress. I can use my link with you to 'repel' any antagonist who threatens you, giving you a chance to escape. You can view me as your own personal Guardian. _

Ianto smiled at John, warm and gentle. _What? Like my Guardian Angel? _

_If that's how you prefer to look at it, then for sure. Since you obviously believe in that concept, I might have to tread warily. Wouldn't want to put some Divine Being's nose out of joint. So look at me rather as … an empathic bodyguard. I will be with you when you go to London along our link, but not actively involved in your situation ... unless I need to be. _

Ianto's steady gaze into John's sapphire blue eyes conveyed his understanding, a wistful tone to his sending. _Is that all this link will offer me? Having you as my empathic bodyguard? _

John frowned at Ianto, formulating his words carefully before conveying them through their link. He needed Ianto to have a realistic understanding of the link between them; he wanted Ianto to understand his personal feelings, to a degree, because there would be times when it wouldn't be hidden from him.

_First and foremost, I want you to trust me that I have your back. I hope that our recent experience has forged a new bond of friendship. It's inevitable with this kind of link. But understand this, Ianto. I have never stopped loving Jack; never known a moment since he left me, that I didn't love him. He owns a piece of my heart that no-one will ever be able to claim. But he rejected me, long before he met you. I accept that fact with bitterness. And he has chosen you to be his soul mate. I accept that fact with resignation. What our link ensures, Ianto, is that the bond we will forge together will never intrude on your relationship with Jack, even though he may fear that it does. You have my promise on that. _

Ianto's stormy blue eyes clouded over with sorrow. He felt the hidden pain beneath John's words and instinctively reached out his hand to John's shoulder in a gesture of comfort and understanding. He found no words to say, but conveyed his sorrow through a silent sending.

John was taken aback at Ianto's reaction to his frank admission. _Thank you. Now, Ianto, we need to stop our delightful conversation because my jacket is starting to smoke from the death-ray glare I'm getting from Jack. _

Ianto startled and turned to look around at his lover. His expression directed his apology to Jack. A pointed glare from the Immortal aimed at John, confirmed his suspicions. His hand slipped hurriedly off John's shoulder.

John merely smirked in response at his ex-lover, reaching out to rub his hand slowly down Ianto's arm … to piss Jack off. His smirk grew when he saw it was working. Jack's whole stance radiated warning to his former partner; clenched fists held tight at his sides and turning white with the pressure. As usual, John chose to blatantly ignore Jack's response and he fluttered his eyelashes at him. Ianto moved away in surprise and hurried to Jack's side, noting the tight grasp from Jack's hand as the Immortal reached for him and pulled the young Welshman protectively to his side. Jack's stiffened stance was all too obvious as his withering gaze sent one message to John. _Back off. _

John just grinned at Jack and sauntered past them towards Toshiko and Owen at a casual pace. As he reached the two team mates engrossed deep in conversation, he shot back a narrowed sending to Jack. _Worried, are you? Scared you don't have what it takes to keep that delicious Eye-Candy by your side? Or are you scared that he_ _will take _me_ away from you?_

John slammed up his barriers, taking mischievous delight in the way Jack's returned sending was battering in anger against him. He turned an innocent gaze upon his former lover, quirking his eyebrow.

Jack recognised the mocking behind John's gesture, mirroring Ianto's trademark expression. He glowered once, then turned his gaze swiftly to Ianto, a question in his eyes. Ianto's open gaze told him all he needed to know and he relaxed the tension in his body.

Jack embraced Ianto briefly, then looked steadily into his stormy blue eyes, recognising the nervousness starting to rise in the blue depths as the time to leave for London quickly approached.

"You grab the laptop and I'll photocopy the documents Tosh had all ready for me in my emails. Grab anything else you think will help us, Ianto. I'll also be copying email transactions between Gwen and myself and her email to you. I promise I won't present the documents of your past unless I have to. We have to get you clear of all charges, Ianto. I'll also be asking Aaron to email me his preliminary report on you and any other supporting documents he judges to be relevant. Then come up and see me and we'll finalise our plans."

Ianto slowly nodded his acceptance, but it didn't decrease the rising anxiety in his expression. "I trust you, Jack" he stated simply. He offered a smile that barely curled the edge of his lips, but Jack received it with gratitude.

Ianto pulled out of Jack's embrace and headed to his work station to collect the laptop. He wanted to confer briefly with Toshiko and find out what information she had sent Jack so he'd be in the loop by the time they reached London. Concentrating on data collection gave him something to focus on. It was better than allowing his imagination to run wild and feed his fears.

He walked quickly up to John, Toshiko and Owen. They stopped their conversation, aware that Ianto wanted something, presumably for the London trip. He smiled quickly at the two men, then addressed Toshiko.

"Tosh. Can you send me all the information you emailed to Jack to the laptop please? I want to check it all and see if I can add anything from the Archives, to back it up. I probably won't need anything extra, but I need to check. Jack is going to be copying all that information for London."

Toshiko smiled at her best friend and turned to her computer, fingers rapidly flying over the keyboard. In a few minutes, the transfer was complete. She looked up at her friend's strained features and said, "I'll come with you to your work station and we can work on it together."

Nodding quickly, he waited while Toshiko closed down her computer, then rose swiftly to accompany him. Linking her arm through his, she offered an encouraging smile as they moved away from John and Owen.

The ex-Time Agent looked thoughtfully at Owen. "As I'm involved with this project, I'd like to see all the relevant information. Can you show it to me?"

Owen nodded and rose swiftly from his seat, gesturing for John to follow him. "I got Tosh to send me everything so I could go over it. I'm his doctor so I need to know everything." The two men headed off towards Owen's work station.

When they had finished working together transferring the information to the laptop, Ianto smiled his gratitude at Toshiko and headed up to Jack's office. Toshiko watched him with a mix of emotions; concern, sympathy, distress, but most of all, worry that her best friend was about to undergo more intense scrutiny from government officials. He still appeared to be very frail.

Toshiko walked back to her workstation and resumed typing up the minutes from the meeting. Despite the cool efficiency in her work demeanour, Toshiko's mind was buzzing with all the information she was writing about. Her heart ached for her best friend and how he would cope when Gwen returned.

They all dreaded the return of Gwen Cooper-Williams to Torchwood, but she especially dreaded it knowing deep within her own heart, she would _never _trust that woman again. She was worried that Gwen would flounce back to them dripping with insincere apologies and pathetic excuses blaming everyone _except_ herself, for the unforgivable treachery against them all. She and Owen were of the same mind towards Gwen's reinstatement; they both hated it and would not make it easy for the Welshwoman to worm her way back into their trust.

Her biggest fears were Ianto's personal safety; their personal safety; and whether Jack would have the strength and determination to pull her sharply back into line, rather than succumb to her childish tantrums, flirty behaviour and doe eyes. He had fallen very quickly and easily before. Was he strong enough to stand now against her unacceptable behaviour as a team member? And would he be strong enough to withstand her attempts to lure him away from Ianto?

Toshiko knew without a doubt in her mind, that Gwen would push and push against any barrier that Jack erected, to get _what_ she wanted; to get _who_ she wanted, without qualm or conscience. The Welshwoman had already proved that point in the cruelest manner. Gwen was inherently selfish, ego-centric and always focused on her own needs above everyone else's needs; that made her even more dangerous now because she would probably return with the belief that she was _too important _to be kicked out of Torchwood. It would also give her the impression that Jack just couldn't _bear _to not have her around at work; which in turn opened up the likelihood that Gwen would believe that Jack _loved _her … and not Ianto.

Toshiko paused. She had to do something. She would talk to Jack and make him see the very _real _danger he and Ianto were in. She also hoped he would actually _listen _to her concern that Gwen would try once more, to wrap Jack around her little finger. She would definitely talk to him before he left for London. Putting on an extra burst of speed, her fingers flew in a flurry over the keyboard.

Her main consolation in this horrible situation was that she and Owen had committed themselves to _protecting _Ianto from Gwen at all costs … especially if Jack succumbed once again to the Welshwoman's sickening manipulations. And she was relieved that Aaron had the foresight to undertake drafting a Proposal giving them all guidelines in dealing with Gwen.

Toshiko could have hugged Aaron when he had made his courageous stand against Gwen's reinstatement to Torchwood, futile though it was. She could have _kissed _him when he came up with the idea of drafting a Proposal with guidelines and safety measures written for them all. The very handsome man was proving to have a brilliant mind … and an empathy for them all.

Toshiko rose from her desk and headed for Jack's office, noting the door was closed. She bit back a groan, hoping they were packing for the journey and not … well, she would interrupt them regardless of what they were doing and send Ianto on a bogus errand to the Archives.

When she arrived outside Jack's office, Toshiko knocked firmly to give them time to prepare for her entry. Jack's voice rang out immediately. "Come in!" She opened the door and Ianto was on his feet, ready to depart Jack's office. That made it easier.

"What can I do for you, Tosh?" Jack asked as Ianto quickly exited and closed the door behind him. "Any problems?"

Toshiko took the seat opposite Jack and sat down, sighing heavily before she began. "Jack. I just want to have a few words with you about Gwen's reinstatement to Torchwood. I know we're all agreed on it and Aaron is preparing a Proposal for us, but … I can't help but feel concerned about the situation."

Jack lowered his guard. He trusted Toshiko. "I know, Tosh, I know. None of us are happy about it, but it's necessary. After listening to Aaron speak at the meeting, I'm confident he knows what he's talking about and he'll prepare for us a Proposal that suits our situation perfectly. All we can do is wait."

Toshiko sensed that Jack's mind was elsewhere, probably caught up in anxiety with their impending trip to London. She knew he'd be thinking about Ianto and how he could help him.

"Yes, Jack, I accept that" Toshiko replied, meeting his puzzled gaze with a calm, determined look. "I just want to offer you some advice. As a friend."

Jack nodded his acceptance and waited for Toshiko to speak again.

Toshiko continued. "I know you will be alert to any of Gwen's manipulations because we both know that she will interpret her reinstatement as coming from _you _… she will see it as _you_ being unable to function without her. It doesn't matter if the Doctor is the messenger, Gwen will interpret it as you wanting her back because you have _feelings _for her … she will probably believe that you love her and not Ianto and her absence and then reinstatement, only proves it to her."

Jack looked startled and upset at Toshiko's words and made to interrupt. Toshiko gestured him emphatically, not to interrupt. He continued listening, frowning slightly as he waited for her to carry on.

"Owen and I are committed to protecting Ianto from Gwen because we are the ones who spend the most time on the Hub floor with him. While you are all in London, I plan to set up a computer program specifically to monitor all incoming and outgoing correspondence for Gwen, whether it is by mobile, landline or computer."

"CCTV, of course, will track her movements within range. I'm going to fine tune it so that it automatically _records _and saves the information to a special folder that only I will be able to access both from here and from my personal home computer. I will check it daily."

"I know this sounds very much like a 'Big Brother' attitude, Jack, but can you honestly _blame _me for wanting to set up security protocols for Gwen? And another thing, Jack. Do _not _disable the CCTV in your office under any circumstances. I know that there's going to be a protocol in place that forbids Gwen from coming to your office on her own, but do you honestly _believe _that Gwen will stick to it? Of course she won't! She will 'play ball' for a few weeks, then begin sneaking around trying to catch you on your own."

"The fact that you've given the second-in-command position to Ianto will mean nothing to Gwen. She won't follow his instructions. Well … she _will _make sure she is 'seen' to follow his instructions in front of you, Jack, but once you disappear? We all know what will happen. Gwen will undermine him and use _you _as the reason because she will believe it's only a matter of time before you reinstate her back to her former position. Gwen will _also _undermine him with snide remarks about how much she is _needed _at Torchwood … about how much _you _need her."

"Gwen will believe you have forgiven her for her actions and will just make 'token' restrictions for her to be seen _not _favouring her. She will believe your actions more than your words, Jack. And don't look at me like that, Jack! You were _never_ on the Hub floor or separated enough from her out in the field, to see how badly Gwen treated Ianto when she knew you weren't around. Owen and I often had to step in and stop her 'bullying' of Ianto because we all knew she was doing it out of spite because she was _jealous _of Ianto's relationship with you. Owen may have been the person who once told Ianto he was only your 'part time shag', but Gwen turned it into a mantra to him behind your back. Oh yes, Jack, she took _every _opportunity to rub his nose in it! And she will try to do the same to him only this time, she will think she has _more _ammunition to shoot at Ianto! I'll bet that Ianto never _told _you how badly she treated him in the past, did he?"

The growing horror and anger rising in Jack began to spread across his features and pour out of his sky blue eyes, darkening them until they were nearly black. Toshiko could tell that a lot of what she had just told Jack, was news to him. He had never known just how badly Gwen had behaved towards Ianto. He had never known just how much Ianto had suffered.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or Owen? I could have done something about it!" he gasped in a pained voice, his dark gaze sending uncomfortable shivers down Toshiko's spine.

Toshiko replied "Honestly, Jack? First of all Ianto made Owen and I _promise _not to tell you what was happening. He told us he would tell you in his own way, in his own time. When Gwen's behaviour never changed and your flirting with her not only increased, but was getting more bold and outrageous as time went on; Owen and I assumed you didn't really care that much about what had been happening to Ianto. We saw no point in talking to you about it because we presumed Ianto had already done that. We figured if you wouldn't listen to _him_, then why would you listen to us?"

Jack was completely gob-smacked at the painful revelation. The old Time Agent in him roiled in anger at how really _cleverly _he had been played by Gwen. And because of his 'blindness' and Ianto's reluctance to discuss the matter with him, it had just gone on and on and on …..

His jaw clenched and a dark, determined look shone out of his eyes. "Thank you Toshiko. I had no idea what was going on. Thank you for telling me because I really needed to know. Especially _now_ in these new circumstances. I _promise _you, I will not let this matter rest. I will definitely do something about this. Trust me. This time, Toshiko, things are going to be _very _different for Gwen when she returns to Torchwood!"

Toshiko felt a rush of relief fill her, even as Jack's stormy gaze scared her. She had done all she could to prepare Jack. The rest was up to him. Her gaze softened and instinctively she reached out and covered his clenched fist.

"Thank you Jack. I realise now you truly weren't aware of what was going on. You can trust Owen and I to do our part in helping Ianto when you're not around. We won't let Gwen get away with _anything. _We won't let her harm Ianto."

"Toshiko. Ianto is really fortunate to have such a great friend in you. And so am I. I promise you this … I won't let Gwen get away with anything either. I won't let her harm _any _of you. Not just Ianto. I'm so sorry I was blind to it all. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you all when I should have been. Too much time and attention was focused on Gwen. _That _will change. I'm assuming that Ianto wasn't her only target, even if he was her main focus for victimisation? Gwen also upset you on a number of occasions, didn't she? I'm sorry I never stepped in and pulled her into line. That was wrong of me. I know that Owen could handle himself with Gwen so I never had cause to intervene in their little spats. I promise you I will change how I've behaved in the past. Because I _want _to. For everyone's sake. You don't really need to fear my being 'seduced' or worn down by Gwen. This terrible experience with her betrayal has shaken me badly. I actually do _learn _from past mistakes. So. Are you willing to trust me?"

Toshiko afforded Jack one of her rare, beautiful smiles. "Yes. I will trust you. And now, Jack, I had best leave you to finalise your preparations before leaving. Anything else you need before you go?"

Jack paused for a moment, then nodded. "Some of this CCTV footage you talked about when Gwen harassed Ianto. Is it saved? Before we leave, I'd really like to have a lot at some of it. Would you send it through to me by email as an attachment? I'm going to need to view it so I can prepare myself before Gwen returns. Oh, come to think of it, I'll have a discreet look at in my emails when Ianto is not around. She misled me long before her treachery, into believing she accepted my relationship with Ianto. She implied that she cared about him. Obviously, in view of what you've just told me, Gwen was lying to me all that time. I want to be able to confront her with it when she tries to lie to me again. I know she will try again. Gwen always lied to Rhys and betrayed him with both Owen and myself. I no longer have any illusions about Gwen. Those have been shattered for good. Gwen was never really the 'heart' of Torchwood as I had so naively put it, was she?"

Toshiko shook her head, biting back the response that this phrase had always conjured up in her mind … _'Gwen was the "harlot" of Torchwood, not the heart'._ This was one of those times it was better to remain silent.

"As a matter of fact, Toshiko, I think I'm staring now at the 'true Heart' of Torchwood!" A genuine smile lit up his features, a hint of mischief in his eyes as he watched Toshiko's cheeks blush pink.

Slightly flustered, Toshiko smiled nervously at Jack, embarrassment deepening the blush. "Well … I don't know about that Jack! I think the title 'techno genius' suits me much better."

"I think _both _titles suit you well!" Jack responded grinning from ear to ear. The light of honesty shone from his eyes. He softly laughed as Toshiko rose nervously to her feet.

"I'd best get that footage for you" she offered in a determined voice, hoping he didn't see how flustered she really was. Deep inside, a small spring of joy began to bubble up and fill her with a lightness she had not known in a while. What was it? Then Toshiko realised. It wasn't the compliment itself that caused this unexpected feeling inside. No. It was Jack's unexpected declaration of _faith _in her … the fact that for awhile, she had felt _invisible _to Jack as merely his 'techno genius'. Now he saw her as fully human.

Rhys felt his spirits lifting as he and Andy talked and joked with their mutual friends. Banana was in rare form running off a string of new jokes he had collected from a Jokes website. All Rhys' friends were supporting him the only way they knew would help their friend at the moment; being normal around him.

They had all rallied around when Rhys had initially plunged into despair and depression, being there to support their fallen comrade. But now they sensed that normalcy was what Rhys needed and they were right there for him.

"Well", Rhys enthused to his mates, warming to the relaxing influence of alcohol, "I reckon you lot are the best mates a bloke could have! No, no. I'm being serious now. I tell you what. It's my birthday in a month or so and I was thinking, maybe we could have a night on the tiles. So how about it?"

Every hand in his immediate area shot up in the air as a chorus of cheers drowned out conversation in the rest of the bar. Banana piped up, "Yeah, mate and you're gonna let _me _organise it. It'll be great and I know just the venue to hold it. Don't worry about money, Rhys, cause we're all gonna chip in for it, aren't we?"

Rhys felt a sharp pang of regret and sadness when he realised it would be the first birthday he had celebrated in a number of years _without _Gwen. That hurt him somewhere deep inside. Mentally, he shook off his small, emotional slide and grinned broadly at his mates, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Silently Andy watched the emotional turmoil within his friend and sighed inwardly. No-one else had realised what Rhys had just been feeling, but Andy did. He sensed the big Welshman's sadness. He promised himself he would be there for Rhys, no matter how long it took. His own plans for his life could go on hold for awhile … it was the least he could do. Rhys was too good a man to have been treated as abominably as Gwen had treated him. Andy would be there as a special support for as long as Rhys needed him.

Daffyd spoke up emphatically. "No getting any strippers for the do, Banana! You know our Rhys doesn't like that!" Everyone in their group remembered Rhys' unhappy reaction to the stripper Banana had hired for his Stag night. Rhys had been very uncomfortable with it and had squirmed in his seat, barely able to watch anything of the show being put on for him. The fact that the stripper had sensed Rhys' discomfort and had _not _removed any of her sexy underwear, hadn't made much of a difference for Rhys. Of course, his mates were also disappointed at how the show had gone.

Banana shook his head solemnly. "No, of course not! I'll plan something nice … tasteful. You'll see, it'll be a good surprise for Rhys. No worries on that count!" Rhys smiled appreciatively at his best friend. He would let Banana put on this 'do' for him because he knew that was how his mate liked to show his support … by doing things for him.

"I trust you" Rhys said encouragingly. "How about we all head downturn for a curry? I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm really hungry!" His mates all cheered at that, downed their pints quickly and left as a noisy, happy group to their favourite Indian restaurant.

Only Andy noticed that the generous smile that appeared on Rhys' face did not reach his eyes. Andy sighed when he realised why that was. At least Rhys was trying to get over Gwen and rely on his mates to help him. That was something … for now.

Geraint wandered aimlessly around the gardens of Providence Park, his heart heavy with deep sadness and dread. He had walked out on his wife and daughter; no longer being able to stand the sight of his daughter in deep distress; no longer being able to stand by unaffected as the hospital staff restrained and sedated Gwen. She screamed out to him to help her; to set her free, but he had been unable to act.

Watching his daughter being roughly manhandled while still under the hospital's light sedation, had been too much for him to bear. He had tried unsuccessfully, to pull one of the male nurses away from Gwen. Grabbing hold of his arm, Geraint had tried to yank him away from Gwen, but the nurse had merely shaken him off as if he was merely a small lapdog yapping at his heels.

To top off his embarrassing failure, it had been a female nurse who had moved forward and visibly restrained him while two male nurses dealt with a struggling Gwen. Swearing and cursing loudly hadn't impressed any of the medical staff in attendance. All he had succeeded in doing was causing a deep red blush of shame to rise on Mary's cheeks. Though his unreasonable actions had been sparked by the pain he felt at seeing his daughter treated with so little dignity, he knew he had done the wrong thing … but he couldn't stop himself.

His own humiliation at being forcibly removed from the private room and warned that the police would be called if he persisted in such unacceptable behaviour, still burned hotly within him. He had deserved to be treated the way he had and none of his actions had helped Gwen at all.

He winced when the memory returned of himself running down the corridor and out into the gardens. He should have calmed himself down back inside, then he would have been able to return to Gwen's room. But he hadn't been able to do that. Geraint knew it was a cowardly act and he should have stayed and offered Gwen his support, rather than act like a demented fool. But he hadn't … he had been too heart-broken after having just helped sign her into the mental health facility. He was helpless and despair seized him as a Rottweiler worries a rag doll in it's jaws.

The short car trip to Providence Park from the hospital, following the ambulance that Mary and Gwen rode in, had been torturous enough. But journey's end had been a horrifying descent into hell. He had expected sympathetic caregivers ready to help ease Gwen into her new environment. He expected official staff prepared to offer support to families and answer any questions. None of this happened.

From the moment they arrived, it had been awful. Gwen had been bundled up from the gurney as if she were a person with no rights, to be processed and assigned to her quarters as quickly as possible. Mary and Geraint had been treated as little more than nuisances to be fobbed off as quickly as possible with only basic questions answered.

The consent form was thrust under their noses and they were sharply reminded that they needed to sign their daughter in as quickly as possible before the treatment could begin. Their cold, clinical attitude was a far cry from the NHS's more humane approach to patients and families alike. Officious staff garbed in white gowns were a mockery of the medical profession, to Geraint's way of thinking.

He wasn't sure how long he had been wandering around the gardens in a daze, but the freshening chill in the breeze whipped up and Geraint began to shiver. His time alone in the garden had settled some of the worst of his fears and worries and he felt his courage build up. He was about to return back to the ward when a sudden movement caught his eye. The flash of emerald green flapping in the wind held his attention as he watched his wife Mary, stalk determinedly over to him; her face a veritable thunder cloud. Geraint braced himself for the hollering he was in for. After all, he deserved it.

She stood a few feet in front of him, squared her shoulders and in a strangely quiet and cold manner addressed him. "Geraint Llewellyn Cooper, I am _ashamed _of you! How _could _you abandon Gwen when she needed you the most. It was _your _name she was calling out to, not mine! You made a fool of yourself in there. You made a fool of _me._ I had to soothe and reassure Gwen that you cared and were just too emotional about the awful situation. But she had wanted _you._ I know that you've never actually let your daughter down before Geraint, but today … when it mattered the _most _… you let her down badly. I saw hope die in our daughter's eyes as I held her hand and it was a _terrible _sight. That's _your _fault! I don't know if Gwen will be able to forgive you, but I promise you this! _I _will have a lot of trouble forgiving you! But I didn't come out here just to tell you how badly you have behaved. The staff have managed to calm Gwen down with a mild sedative and she's in there, _fighting it _because she wants to see _you. _She wants to see for herself, hear for herself, that her father doesn't _hate _her. She wants to know that her father doesn't _blame _her for being sick. She wants to know her father has not completely _abandoned _her. She wants to be reassured that her father _loves _her. Now. You have a choice, Geraint. You go inside and offer Gwen the reassurance she needs before we leave, or you get in the car and leave Providence Park! I warn you. If you choose the latter option, I may not return home today."

Geraint looked in shock at his wife. Mary was angry and he had expected that. But her damning words tore through the fugue that had filled his head. Deep shame penetrated his dazed state and he acknowledged in his mind, the damage he had caused his beloved little Princess. He would make it up to Gwen. Right now. With a determined look on his face, he swept past his wife without a word. He missed the look of relief that smoothed out the harrowed look on Mary's face. He went in and headed for the room where Gwen had been placed and bracing himself, walked softly in.

Gwen's head was turned towards the window and Geraint's heart twisted as he imagined his little Princess, restrained beneath the covers, was pining to be outside in the real world. At the sound of his soft footfalls, Gwen turned her head sharply, a haunted look in her eyes. At the sight of her father, her large hazel eyes widened, glistening with unshed tears. It tore at him to see fear in her eyes.

He moved quickly to her side, a gentle smile on his face and in his eyes. Reaching under the covers, he found her small hand and embraced it within both of his. He felt her squeeze back tightly.

"I'm sorry, my Princess, forgive an old, foolish man who couldn't control himself. I never meant to leave you. I _ I was so overwhelmed at what they were doing to you and I knew I couldn't help you. I was helpless, love, but it was only because I wanted to _hurt _them … make them leave you alone. I'm here now and I won't leave you alone again. Your mother and I won't abandon you, Gwen, we're here for you. We love you and we're going to see you through this. It isn't permanent, baby, though I realise it will feel like forever for you. But now we're here, with you, every step of the way. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Gwen's features softened and a gentle smile graced her face. She blinked away the tears that had pooled in her eyes, causing a few tear drops to roll down her cheeks. Geraint lifted one hand and softly brushed them away.

Gwen spoke in a hoarse whisper, obviously battling the sedation. "Thank you daddy, thank you! I thought I had lost you. I thought you hated me. I thought you were never coming back to see me. Thank you for not leaving me … thank you for still loving me." As her words drifted softly away, Gwen closed her eyes and succumbed to the healing rest that drew her into it's arms. Her face now reflected the peace and security that her father's reassurance had given her. Geraint smiled sadly at his daughter's calm face. He had a silent vow in his heart that he would _never_ ever abandon his little Princess again.

Everyone gathered on the Hub floor in front of the TARDIS; offering their best wishes; issuing last minute instructions; sharing words of encouragement and advice; saying their farewells. At last the Doctor led the way back into the TARDIS followed by Martha and the Brigadier.

Jack and Ianto, hand in hand, turned away to follow the others. Suddenly, Toshiko rushed forward and grabbing Ianto's arm, swung him around with amazing strength. Ianto's eyes widened at Toshiko's actions as she slammed herself into his chest in a tight hug. Jack quirked his eyebrow, a small smirk on his face.

Whispering hurriedly in Japanese into his chest, Ianto smiled at her words "_Ki o tsukete_. _Gokouun o inorimasu_." He wrapped his arms around her small frame and kissed the top of her head, murmuring reassurance in Japanese into her fine hair. Owen rolled his eyes at his lover's empassioned reaction to Ianto leaving, but it didn't really bother him.

At last she pulled back, a small flush of embarrassment on her cheeks at her spontaneous actions towards her best friend. A small smile lit up her face when Ianto spoke one last time, before turning and entering the TARDIS with Jack. "_Taisetsu_, Toshiko, _suki nan da." _

Toshiko dabbed at her eyes with her hanky, knowing that Ianto was in good hands and he would be safe. But it didn't stop her wishing that she could be there at Ianto's side when the officious government representatives began their interrorgation. Owen sensed her concern for her best friend and swiftly moved to her side.

"It'll be fine, love. Ianto will be fine. Jack isn't going to let anything happen to him, so don't worry. The Doctor is on his side too and I don't imagine _any _person on Earth could withstand an angry Time Lord. Besides, he certainly knows how to talk his way in and out of all situations. Don't forget the Brigadier is there as well and he's pretty impressive. The best we can do for Ianto, love, is to prepare the groundwork for Gwen's reinstatement. But make no mistake, Tosh, we are _not _going to be working through the night! I have plans with you. Dinner, or at least, a late supper! Come on, then, Torchwood never rests!"

They walked back to Toshiko's work station, Owen's arm around her shoulders. Aaron and John looked on. When he sensed that Toshiko was back in work mode, Aaron walked over to them. "Is it alright if I use Ianto's workstation? I want to access my work server and print off some emails and notes. I'll be sending them to the Torchwood laptop. Then I'll get to work on the Proposal."

Toshiko nodded to him. Owen couldn't resist making a comment. "That's fine, mate, but make sure that anything you touch on his work station, is returned _exactly _how you found it. Teaboy will notice if anything is out of place and you won't want to face him if it isn't all back the way it should be. Trust me on that!"

Aaron nodded, recognising the humour as well as the truth in Owen's warning. He had already guessed that Ianto was OCD. It fit the young man's profile and his time spent with the young Welshman here in the Hub, had revealed it quite markedly. He would need to prepare a comprehensive program of treatment for Ianto, but his first priority, was the Proposal.

John wandered over to where Toshiko and Owen were seated and gestured to Gwen's workstation. Owen looked up and nodded. "Yeah, go for it mate!" He sat down in the Welshwoman's chair and quickly accessed the internet. The speed with which he moved over the keyboard was almost as fast as Toshiko's speed ... but not quite.

Toshiko used the chip in Gwen's phone to try and locate her. She frowned as the map of Cardiff narrowed down to pinpoint Gwen's exact location at present. As the indicator zoomed down on the map, both Toshiko and Owen simultaneously let out startled gasps. They stared in disbelief at the blinking red light over the facility that they recognised very well.

Owen's head shot up to John and yelled out, "You'd better get over here mate! We've found Gwen. I don't know what your little probe has done to her but we've found her. She's in Providence Park!" John rose from his seat, a puzzled expression on his face. Judging by their reactions, he realised that they were expecting a similar reaction from him, but why?

At Owen's last sentence, Aaron's head jerked up from his screen. He rose quickly from his seat and headed towards them, his brow creased in confusion. "Providence Park? Well, this puts a whole new light on the situation, doesn't it? It might even delay Gwen's reinstatement to Torchwood. Toshiko! Do you think you can hack into their medical records for Gwen? I need to see why she's been admitted."

Owen smirked at him as Toshiko's fingers flew over the keyboard. Within a minute, they were all staring at the Admittance Report for Mrs Gwen Cooper-Williams. John knew he had some explaining to do about the Probe he had inserted as none of the 21st century people he was with, would have ever encountered that kind of technology. He sighed loudly, disturbed that Gwen's inability to stop _fantasising _about Jack in a sexual/romantic way, had caused an obvious mental breakdown.

His first words to the others was, "I honestly gave Gwen more credit for intelligence. I expected her to figure out what was causing her discomfort and _at least _to try and desist from her daydreaming about Jack. Obviously I was wrong. This is serious ... _very _serious!" They all stared at him in horror as his face assumed a serious aspect.

Toshiko's question hung in the air. "What can we do?"

_**TRANSLATION: **_

_To all Japanese readers, please forgive me if I have gotten this translation wrong and do let me know! _

_Ki o tsukete - Take care_

_Gokouun o inorimasu_ - _Good luck_

_Taisetsu - You're precious_

_Suki nan da - I love you (don't you know I love you) _


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 58 **

Silence hung heavily like a curtain of doom over the Hub. Even Myfanwy sensed something dark in the mood surrounding the four humans beneath her. Peering out of her nest, she craned her neck forward to see what had had caused such a heavy atmosphere to descend upon her _minders _and their two friends.

Shivering slightly, Myfanwy decided to escape the suddenly close confines of the Hub and seek the freeing expanse of the Cardiff bay. Launching herself out of her nest, she circled high above the humans; cawing her distress with the unpleasant atmosphere.

She noted sadly that her favourite human, the one who cared for her the most and treated her as someone special, was not in residence. Shrieking once in dissatisfaction, she launched herself upwards to her escape hole.

Even the wet and wild weather that greeted her was far better than the _tightness _she had felt in the air of the Hub. Circling higher and higher to gain altitude, Myfanwy decided it was time to go hunting in the hills for those delightful soft-coated creatures who tasted just fine …..

Toshiko, Owen, John and Aaron winced at the piercing shrieks from Myfanwy as she circled the Hub. Her cries seemed to pierce right through them causing them all involuntary shudders. Relief was evident on all their faces as she departed and her strident calls over the Bay grew fainter and fainter.

Owen spoke into the shocked silence. "Well. This _really _puts a spanner in the works, doesn't it? Do we tell Jack or not, that is the question, because my inclination is not to tell him at this point in time. They've got a helluva lot on their plates at the moment in London and I would not want to be the harbinger of _more _bad news!"

Upon seeing how distressed Toshiko was, Aaron said, "I think we need some more solid information before we can even consider informing Captain Harkness and the Doctor. Toshiko, do you think you can track the events that led to Gwen's admittance to Providence Park? Track down her GP and the local hospital. I think, Owen, that would be our first step. Gather all the information we can before deciding to contact your boss. I'll leave you to sift through that information, because I don't really have time. If you need to consult me on any matter pertaining to her admittance, just come and see me. For now, I think I had better focus on the Proposal."

Owen replied, "Yeah, my thoughts exactly. I'm a medical GP, not a mental health specialist. Oh, I'm bloody brilliant, by the way, the _best _in Great Britain! So we both share that status of being top in our professions. Concerning mental health, obviously I can understand some of it, but the point is that we all know what has caused Gwen's _mental health _issues, don't we John? So while Toshiko works on gathering information and you work on the Proposal, John and I are going to have a little discussion on that Probe. Aren't we, John?" He stared pointedly at John.

John nodded and replied, "It was never supposed to come to this. I honestly believed she was brighter than it appears she is."

"Well, it bloody well has come to this and yeah, even I gave Gwen more credit for brains! It seems we were both wrong!" Owen retorted. "Come on, let's go down to the autopsy bay and we can have our little discussion. I want _details _John! Educate me on this alien probe you inserted in Gwen."

John nodded and followed Owen down to the Autopsy Bay. He was lost in his thoughts, now quite worried that his plan appeared to have backfired because he overestimated Gwen's intelligence … or underestimated the strength of her obsession with Jack.

Aaron said nothing because his time with Torchwood and Captain John Hart and the Doctor, was just too far out of his experience. Aliens … alien technology. It was a mystery that he was enjoying delving into, but he acknowledged his limitations. He wandered back to Ianto's workstation. Accessing his own website and emails, he pulled up all the files he would use to compile a Proposal. The information was drawn from his work in psychology over the years and all he needed to do was adapt it to suit these unusual circumstances.

Toshiko pushed down her growing anxiety and focused on the tasks Aaron had set her. It wouldn't take long to access all the information Aaron required because there weren't strong enough firewalls or complex enough security protocols that she couldn't hack into … anywhere on Earth. They were all just totally inadequate … to Toshiko, anyway.

Owen turned to John when they reached his autopsy bay. "So tell me, John. _Everything_ about this probe. I need to know how it works and what it's done to Gwen. Personally, I don't give a rat's arse about Gwen's mental health at the moment and if she ended up going insane, then all I can say is, that's karma. What goes around comes around. She deserves worse in my opinion. Sadly, we have to intervene and somehow, restore her to full mental health. Well … as best we can anyway. Although … if we could just alter it so that it still partially worked without driving her over the edge, I reckon it would be a good safety precaution."

John launched into a detailed analysis of the Probe. He explained to Owen that it was a psychological instrument used to control severe psychological and/or mental problems. It was usually used in a non-violent way, set to cause a minor stun to the patient. He told Owen how he had adapted it using his empathic powers to focus on Gwen's obsession with Jack. This adaptation included an injection of stimuli across the nerve endings in her head, causing Gwen varying degrees of pain, depending on the depth of her fantasies.

This type of psychological technology was outside of Owen's knowledge and experience with alien medical artefacts he had in his medical inventory. He was impressed, but acknowledged that like many medical advances on Earth, it could easily be turned into an implement of torture.

John narrowed his gaze, lost in thought. "You know, I think it might be an idea if I just pay Gwen a little visit and _explain _how the Probe works. It might give her the incentive she needs to stop these _seizures _the Admittance Report mentioned. She's obviously 'obsessing' over Jack if she's even having them. If it continues unabated, she may lose her mind completely."

Owen frowned. "Shit! Jack _and _the Doctor would be very upset if that happened. She wouldn't be able to function properly; therefore she couldn't be reinstated to Torchwood! We would be royally screwed! Not to mention the rest of the bloody Universe!"

"I know", John agreed, his brow furrowed in anxiety. "I think I miscalculated the difference between 51st century humans like Jack and myself, compared to 21st century humans like you and Gwen. We're a damn sight stronger, not only physically, but particularly in our mental faculties. Our psychological make-up is also more advanced, particularly me. I'm a high-level Empath which means I am able to sense and react to, another person or alien's feelings and thoughts. Jack is also an Empath but at a lower level. I suppose your equivalent on Earth would be someone who could 'read minds', but even that doesn't cover the scope of my abilities."

John paused, wondering whether he should reveal what he was about to, to Owen. There was a high probability that Ianto might be in distress during his visits in London. Given that possibility, he realised that he might have to act on it and be observed doing it here in the Hub by Owen. And the point was that he was here with Owen, Ianto's medical GP; Toshiko, his best friend; and Aaron, Ianto's psychologist.

He sighed deeply and then continued. "I'm attuned to Ianto in a special way due to the dual-healings we were involved in with the Doctor while we were in the TARDIS. Of course, I won't intrude on Ianto unless I sense he is in danger, nor will I use it to 'eavesdrop' on his personal life. We have an empathic link together and distance isn't really too great a factor … well, within reason of course. For example, we can theoretically maintain our empathic link from anywhere in the Universe. It would still work with a time shift as long as it wasn't too far in the past or the future. Obviously it wouldn't operate as strongly, but we would still be able to 'link' to each other."

Owen whistled long and slow, surprise in his eyes. "Yeah well, I bet Jack isn't too pleased about that, is he? You having your own little _hot line _to Ianto! Do you have the same thing with Jack? Does he have the same thing with Ianto?"

John shook his head to both questions. He didn't appreciate the unnecessary interest Owen was taking in his link with Ianto … nor the snide remarks. He glared at Owen but the young medic just bounced it off. The important point was the situation with Gwen.

However, Owen had had his fun, now it was time to be serious. Dropping his sarcastic demeanour, he asked John, "How were you able to get close enough to Gwen to insert the Probe? I would have thought that at the first sight of you, she would have headed very quickly in the opposite direction!"

"Perception filter … of a kind", John explained, grateful to be back on safe ground. "It distorted my oh, so _handsome_ features. Rhys and I had set it all up and I passed myself off as one of his work colleagues. Even dressed down to fit the part. I picked Gwen up from Andy Davidson's place, where Rhys is staying at the moment, to take her to the station. I turned off down a service alley near the station, let loose a little knock-out gas, and then injected the Probe into her. When she came to, I fobbed her off as being tired out, which she seemed to accept. I helped her with her bags to the station and saw her off on the train taking her to her parents. End of story."

"Okay, pretty clever that was" Owen offered. "I'm surprised that Gwen wasn't suspicious. The real problem is; can this be fixed? I'm not suggesting you take the Probe out of Gwen … just wondered if you can fine-tune it somehow. Reduce the adverse effects it appears to be having on her."

"I can do it, but it won't be easy. And it might not be as effective in stopping Gwen from obsessing over Jack. She obviously has it really bad for him if she's suffering such a severe reaction. It'll be simple enough for me to drop in, drop out; give her a little localised gas. Then I'd need to extract the Probe, adjust it accordingly and insert it back in. I can also make sure we're not disturbed while I do it. If anyone is with her, I can use a little gas on them. They'll just think they've fallen asleep at her bedside. Thing is, I need a layout of the wing she is in, particularly her room. I'm guessing Toshiko will be able to pull this up for me. I have to land somewhere in the hospital with my perception filter, disguising myself as a doctor, then make my way to her room. It shouldn't take any more than 15 minutes, 20 at the most."

"Well then", Owen exclaimed clearly impressed, "let's get back up and have Toshiko pull that information for you. Then you'll be on your way. One more question. Will that Probe have any lasting effects because I imagine the Doctor might protest a bit about it being in her, once she's reinstated to Torchwood."

John shook his head. "No. It only affects the recipient while it's in them. Remove it and all those effects disappear. If the Doctor wants me to remove it, I can go back and extract it, no problem. No lasting effects because I would reset her mental state back to before it was inserted; using my empathic powers. A bit like your retcon except that it removes the _specific _memories from the period they were inserted."

"Advanced technology, eh? Alien to boot!" Owen exclaimed, clearly impressed with the Probe's capabilities. He moved towards the stairs, followed by John. Both men were oddly pensive, each ruminating on the past events that led to their current situation.

Owen's rage was still fresh and raw. He wondered grimly how he would cope when Gwen returned, because all he wanted to do at the moment, was _kill _her for what she had done. Then he remembered the towering strength of Jack's rage and pondered over whether the Doctor would be able to _restrain _Jack from taking punitive measures against Gwen. He knew Jack well enough to know that it wasn't Jack's fiery anger that erupted like a volcano that you needed to worry about … you could always duck for cover or run away. No. It was his icy cold fury that you needed to beware of. Jack could demonstrate succinctly exactly what the saying 'revenge is best served cold' actually means. He could be harder than diamond; colder than the Polar caps; meaner than a tortured bull and as crafty and sly as a wily fox when he planned whatever retribution his unfortunate 'victim' would suffer. And he could be infinitely patient and relentlessly ruthless. Owen shuddered.

To all outward appearances, John was strangely calm. In fact, he was quietly tuning into his link with Ianto, checking that the young Welshman was alright. He kept his empathic presence hidden from Ianto; rather like a burglar hiding behind window drapes while waiting for the Master of the home he is about to rob, to leave the room. Although there were layers of anxiety and concern in the young Welshman, by and large he was fine. For the moment.

By the time he arrived at Toshiko's workstation where Owen was seated beside her, the young Japanese woman had pulled up the floor plan for Providence House. He grinned as he noted how simple it would be to effect his daring plan. The facility's so-called security was about as effective as a short picket fence sheltering a garden full of spring blooms, is to keep out wild horses. There would be no problems. John straightened and headed over to Gwen's workstation where he had stored his gear away in her locked drawer.

Ianto poured over the information he had on the laptop, searching for clues as to what he could say in his defence. Even though the Doctor and Jack had told him they would field any questions about his past actions with the authorities, Ianto knew that sooner or later, he would be expected to explain himself. Already, they were consulting with the Brigadier and Martha for their plan of action. A lot hinged on the contents of Toshiko's Report, as well as the indomitable presence of a determined Time Lord.

The Brigadier had already phoned through to his Headquarters arranging for a contingent of junior officers to be ready to act as their official Escort. The Doctor and Jack were not convinced that it would impress anyone, but Martha and the Brigadier knew better. They both realised the value of their supportive presence as UNIT, an organisation far more respected and accepted than Torchwood, with the Home Office.

Ianto was impressed with the Report Toshiko had created to replace Jack's original Report on the Cyber incident. He paused as he realised sadly, he was now viewing an important part of his past as an 'incident' instead of what it had truly been … the devastating loss of his beloved fiancé, Lisa Hallet. His eyes began to fill with tears which he struggled to contain as sorrow surged up in his heart.

Jack happened to glance over as he did frequently during discussions with the others, keeping a concerned eye on his fiancé. When he saw Ianto on the verge of tears, he hastily excused himself and walked quickly over to the young Welshman.

"Hey Yan", he called out softly, "are you okay?" His eyes reflected the worry churning in his stomach. He sat beside the young man at the small table the TARDIS had generously provided for Ianto. Jack knew she had a soft spot for the young Welshman. He could feel the tension radiating off Ianto as heat. Gently he reached for one of his clenched hands.

Jack had chosen the wrong moment to offer comfort to Ianto. The young man was reliving the dreadful night when his colleagues had shot Lisa. Guilt and anger swirled in his eyes giving Jack new concern as to what would cause such tension in his fiancé.

He was about to say something when he felt a jolt go through him against his empathic barrier … John was trying to communicate with Ianto. A swirl of jealousy and outrage coloured Jack's mind momentarily until he realised that the strength of Ianto's distress would have alerted John along their link. He swallowed down his resentment at John's 'intrusion'.

_I'm here, Ianto. I feel what you feel … see what you see … and I'm here to help you with your burden. I will take the Lion's share of your pain, Ianto, just let go of it. All I ask is that you make an effort to turn your thoughts _away _from the memory that is causing you so much distress. I told you I was your Guardian … lean into my strength. _

Waves of calm and reassurance accompanying John's sending, washed over Ianto as his mind and heart struggled in deep sorrow. It felt as if he was being held in warm, strong arms that protected him from the buffeting from the memory of Lisa's death. John's sudden presence in his mind soothed his shattered nerves and brought him sharply back into the present.

Ianto then realised that Jack was seated beside him; his face, a mask of deep concern. The young man didn't know how John was able to do it, but he felt the lifting of his terrible pain from his heart and mind. _Thank you ….. thank you so much. _

Turning to Jack, he offered his lover a sympathetic gaze, knowing how much Jack yearned to have an empathic link with him. Ianto then leaned into Jack, laid the sweetest of kisses on his lips, then ducked his head under the Immortal's chin and rested on his chest. A thought struck Ianto. Here he was, held in the strong arms and warmth of his beloved fiancé. But he was _also _held in the strong, warm arms of his empathic Guardian. He smiled as he relaxed completely in the dual care of the two ex-Time Agents.

Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head softly, then sent his own thoughts along a narrowed channel to John. _Thank you for helping him. What was the cause of his great anxiety? _

John responded solemnly, knowing this would hurt Jack. _He's reliving the memory of what happened to Lisa on the night you and your team killed her. Guilt, regret and a deep sense of loss are warring within him; battling with the terrible anger, frustration and strong sense of failure that he feels. I'm helping him carry his burden. Encourage him to let go of this memory. It won't do your cause any good if Ianto arrives in London in such deep distress. _

Jack sighed softly and pushed down the sharp pain that stabbed through his own heart at John's revelation of the cause of Ianto's distress. He should have seen the inevitability of this sort of thing happening considering it was the prime reason they were both incarcerated at UNIT. He held him closely, whispering endearments into his soft hair.

_Jack. You could have a close empathic bond with Ianto, you know this. The onus is on you to initiate it. Perhaps the time is not right at present, but it is something you can do. If you are able to bond successfully with him, then I promise you I'll sever my link with him. I accept that he is your soul mate, Jack, I really do. My concern for Ianto is as deep as your own. But I also acknowledge what will be best for him long-term. That will be being bonded with you. I will leave after this current situation is resolved as best as can be expected; then I will leave Earth and return to where I've based myself. It would be pointless to continue the link with Ianto because a vast expanse of time and distance will separate us. I will not leave him bereft, Jack. He will need you to step in the breach. _

Jack was truly astounded at John's incredible generosity and amazing sensitivity to Ianto's needs. He was speechless and he felt John's sad chuckle through the sharing. A stab of deep regret shook them both as Jack realised that if circumstances had been different; if John hadn't gone into such a deadly psychotic phase; then they would have fully bonded because there was so much more to John than he had ever discovered in the past. Sharply, Jack felt John break the link. The Immortal felt sadness somewhere in the back of his heart at lost opportunities.

An enthusiastic voice broke through Jack's ruminations. "Jack! We need to finalise our plan of action before we arrive. Oh … you're comforting Ianto. Righto, then we'll all come over to you. You might want to wake him now."

Jack nodded to the Doctor and began to gently shake Ianto, only now noticing that the young Welshman had indeed, fallen into a light doze. Ianto woke up with a start, then came to himself quickly and straightened up beside Jack.

The other three assembled around Jack and Ianto. The Doctor spoke as he was in charge. "Alright! First of all, I've looked through all the material you sent me, Jack. Brilliant report from Toshiko! We'll use that. Let me do all the talking first and you can take your cue from me when to add whatever you want to say. The Brigadier has arranged an escort to give our visit the official UNIT stamp. We've actually arrived and the UNIT escort is waiting outside as we speak. First stop is the Home Office! Ianto, if they ask you any questions, I'll distract them unless I feel it's important for _you _to answer. I won't let them interrogate you, you can be sure of that! I've contacted my liaison in the Home Office, a lovely lady called Natasha Wrightson. Nat is delegated to deal with myself _and _the Shadow Proclamation as the government's representative. The Shadow Proclamation have also been advised and they understand the situation and will lend their support if required. I'm going to start by throwing my authority as a Guardian of the Universe/Time Lord to grab their attention, then I'll launch into an explanation of why I have intervened … future end of the world etc. etc. So if the rest of you could just stand around me looking all … serious and official. You know what I mean! So … no time like the present! A_llonsy!_"

Without further adieu, the Doctor led the way swiftly out of the TARDIS to the UNIT escort where the Brigadier issued a few crisp commands to his men.

The Doctor had already alerted the Permanent Secretary, John Frobisher, to his visit. When he arrived, John's EA, Bridget Spears was there to greet them and very efficiently, provided them with folders, pads and pens before showing them into one of the Meeting rooms.

Seated at the oval table with John Frobisher was Natasha Wrightson on his left and a chair set up for Bridget to minute the meeting. John Frobisher, often seen as somewhat diffident in his manner, was anything but in reality. He had long-service in the Home Office and in the past had enjoyed cordial, if brief, communications with Torchwood. The Battle of Canary Wharf had changed all that.

John had a distinctly disinterested expression on his face but none of his guests were fooled … he was as wily as a fox and they all knew he was on full alert. Not bothering to stand up, which annoyed both the Doctor and the Brigadier, John gestured to the empty chairs around the table. "Take a seat please, we'll start when Bridget comes in to record the meeting."

Everyone took a seat at the table, iced water jugs spread around the table and empty glasses in front of them all. Jack and Ianto sat opposite the Doctor and the Brigadier, while Martha was seated next to the Brigadier. Strictly speaking, Martha was still on leave but she would nonetheless, represent UNIT with her commanding officer.

Once everyone was settled, Bridget entered the room glancing apologetically at John for her tardiness. He offered her a small smile in understanding. Taking her seat next to her boss; a manila file, pad and pen in hand, John decided to open the meeting.

"Welcome everyone to this meeting. I think we'll start with introductions" he began in his official voice. "Present at this meeting which begins at 11.00 a.m. today, I am John Frobisher, Home Office Permanent Secretary. On my right we have my Executive Assistant, Miss Bridget Spears; Liaison for Alien Affairs, Ms Natasha Anne Wrightson; the honourable Doctor, Time Lord and Liaison for Earth and the rest of the Universe; the commanding officer for UNIT, Brigadier Anthony Rochford; Dr Martha Jones of UNIT; the leader of Torchwood 3 Cardiff, Captain Jack Harkness; and the Archivist for Torchwood Cardiff, Mr Ianto Jones."

He offered everyone a smile of welcome, but it didn't reach his steely-blue eyes. The tension in the air was palpable … and as suffocating as a London pea-souper. John eyed each guest with a cool disdain, relaxed in his casual posture, but as alert as a wolf scrutinising his prey before launching his attack.

John turned his attention on Captain Jack Harkness, alternating his icy glare between him and Ianto Jones. "So now we begin. The main topic for discussion on our Agenda is _Treason._ Events leading up to the confirmed treason, events to the current day. I will address you with the information that I have been given, then you will all have a chance to speak. All will be given a fair hearing … including the _traitor._"

Jack barely restrained a snarl as he tensed beside Ianto, feeling the young Welshman shrink back into his seat beneath the contemptuous looks John and Bridget were giving him. It took Jack all his will power not to let loose with a few choice words that would wipe that smug look off John's face.

Everyone startled as the Doctor leapt to his feet and in a cold, dangerous voice said to John, "Enough of your posturing, John! There is no call for you to deliberately insult _any _member of my group. Now. You will _listen _to what I have to say and I don't what to hearone single word from _you_ until I tell you that you can speak! Are you clear on this?"

Everyone turned their heads sharply to look at the angry Time Lord glaring at John Frobisher. A chill entered the room and no-one doubted that the Doctor was a lot more _dangerous _when he was angry. John and Bridget were visibly startled … and irritated by the Doctor's usurping of the meeting. John nodded in reluctant agreement, then changed his mind and began to protest at the Doctor's high-handedness.

"_Excuse me!_" John spoke indignantly, "But you are a guest of the Home Office, Doctor and I would ask you to kindly _remember _that. I acknowledge your importance _"

The Doctor turned to him with a very dark look in his eyes that stopped John in mid-sentence. When the Time Lord spoke, his voice was so cold that there was almost a deepening of the chill that had permeated the room earlier. In a gesture familiar to everyone in the room, the Doctor raised his hand and with his forefinger extended, drew it slowly down in the air. His accompanying silence spoke volumes.

Then the Doctor turned away and continued in an implacable tone. "First of all, there is another important member of my group who _must _be present at this meeting by way of an intergalactic audio-visual feed. That person is a native of the planet _Glommar _and more importantly, the High Chair of the Shadow Proclamation."

He turned to Natasha Wrightson and in an apologetic tone said, "I should have warned you, I know, but there wasn't time. Don't worry, just pass your laptop to me and I'll sort it out. You've liaised with Farzoma'an before, haven't you? So I'll be accessing the information you have on your recent liaisons with the Shadow Proclamation. I can find them easily, don't need passwords."

The young lady appeared flustered by the Doctor's words, but did as he asked. Pushing the laptop towards him, a questioningly look on her face, she took her seat when he shook his head. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes while the Doctor focused intently on the screen using his sonic screwdriver, to scan through the information at lightning speed.

When he had finished, he looked up at Natasha and said, "Right. Good Reports. Routine information exchanged but still, well documented. Particularly the _Isidian _affair. Incidentally, the correct term for a _Bkyin_ teleport system is _Vrarnan, _and not _Brarnan_. That's something else completely different of a more … umm … intimate nature for the _Bykinates. _Well … moving on!"

He turned the laptop around to face the opposite wall that was the only large, clear space in the room. The off-grey colour suited the Doctor's purpose well. Taking aim with his sonic screwdriver at the laptop, he gave Natasha a brief explanation. "Just giving your computer an upgrade so it can now receive video and audio transmissions off-planet. The Shadow Proclamation have been on standby waiting for me to signal them. Okay, Natasha, I'll do the talking first but then you can take over when I tell you."

A few seconds elapsed, then the laptop made a light, crackling sound. The Doctor grinned and Natasha's eyes widened as the blank screen cleared and an image began to materialise. Both the Doctor and Natasha recognised the tall, thin figure of Farzoma'an before his image came sharply into focus.

"Time Lord", the lean and elegantly robed Glommareen intoned in a formal voice that seemed to echo, inclining his head slightly. "Your meeting has begun then? Good. The Judoon are on standby should they be required, in a wide orbit of the Earth. Cloaked, of course. I will take a spectator's part in this, unless you need me to be more actively involved. Just let me know your requirements."

The Doctor returned the High Chair's formal greeting, bowing more generously, and bending right at his waist. The High Chair was suitably impressed with the Doctor's gesture of respect. The two aliens settled themselves down to the more serious task at hand.

The Doctor stood at the end of the table opposite John Frobisher. He began to speak. "Right! The reason for this meeting is because the fate of the Earth, that is, the whole planet and _all _it's inhabitants; indigenous races and 'visiting' races alike; is in very grave danger! I'll try and explain it as best I can.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver out of the room, to the bewilderment of John, Bridget and Natasha. The rest of the group seated knew exactly what the Doctor was doing; communicating and drawing information from his TARDIS that was tucked safely in a corner of a storeroom, three sections away.

Then he turned and aimed his sonic screwdriver at the laptop. The image of the High Chair wavered slightly, then narrowed as it suddenly swung over to the wall behind the Brigadier. Then a new image, much larger than the previous one, materialised on the larger wall. As the image came sharply into focus, everyone was surprised to see a black background with narrow shafts of light in motion. The beams twisted and intersected at times but still maintained their oval-shaped circuit.

After a few moments of everyone watching the patterns on the screen, the Doctor launched into his explanation of time lines. Jack was relieved that his friend had learned to tailor his explanations to his audience and he noted that John and Bridget were being drawn into their first basic lesson of the relevance of timelines throughout the Universe and across Time itself.

Ianto was relieved that he had a few moments where the focus was not on him and he was grateful to the Doctor for taking charge of the meeting. As much as he loved his well-intentioned fiancé, he knew that Jack would get too emotional with John Frosbisher and react badly to the taunts and jibes delivered in a cool, diplomatic tone. The Doctor, although obviously passionate about what he was explaining to them; punctuating his words with sweeping gestures and dramatic lifts and drops in his voice; operated from a foundation of logic and scientific knowledge that was beyond any human comprehension.

After about a quarter of an hour of carrying his audience along on the strength of his unquenchable personality, the Doctor began to rein in his words. Finally, he stabbed at one particular beam of light on the wall. "And _this _… is exactly how that time line should be! Intact and following the path that leads to balance in the Universe!"

He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the laptop and the pattern changed. The beams of light that had been travelling through time and space on his visual display, intersecting where they needed to; suddenly began to break and reform with different beams. Within a few minutes, the pattern had changed beyond recognition, but worse than that … the beams of light began to disintegrate.

"And _this _… is exactly what will happen if the time line I pointed out to you is _not _allowed to follow it's natural course. Broken beyond repair. Chaos follows like an ugly seed that should never have been given birth; radiating out from that one broken time line, spreading it's destructiveness through time and space. And because of that breakdown in that one, seemingly insignificant time line, and the ensuing chaos; it brings about the destruction of the whole Earth and all it's inhabitants and creatures; and every living organism. This will happen in the middle of the 23rd century!"

The Doctor again aimed his sonic screwdriver at the laptop. This time, a familiar panorama of the Earth's Solar System came into view … with one glaring omission. There was no Earth. The planets in the rest of the system were pulled badly out of alignment through the destruction of the Earth.

A time shift speeded through the images on the wall as everyone watched in horror as the devastating effects of the planetary realignment began to spread throughout the galaxy; the neighbouring galaxies and ultimately; the rest of the Universe.

"We're looking at the destruction of moons and small planets," the Doctor continued in a solemn voice, "the realignment of larger planets that create magnetic fields of immense power, pulling and ripping at the very fabric of the Universe. And the species, known as humankind; never fulfils it's potential in the further reaches of the Universe; never spreads it's colonisation across time and space as it is meant to. It stops. It dies. It ceases to exist. And the Universe is so much poorer because of it."

Dramatically, the Doctor turned and pointed his finger imperiously at Ianto Jones. "And _this _man; this one, seemingly insignificant man; is the _crucial_ element in maintaining the time line we need to exist. Without Ianto Jones, this time line will fail, will break and cause the destruction you have all just witnessed! _Why _this one man? Good question! I don't know the answer to that. It's one of the Universe's special secrets. But what I _do _know, is that at this point in time; Ianto Jones is the single most _important _human in the world. If he isn't _where _he should be, _when _he has to be; then you, along with your whole species … your whole planet … are all _doomed!_"

The shocked silence that ensued, rippled through the air spreading tendrils of fear and despair to everyone in the room … except the Doctor. He just stared at everyone in turn, with an inscrutable expression on his face. Waiting for the inevitable reaction, bracing himself for it. Because it would come and he would have to face it down … and he knew who would be the one to start it.

Jack clutched Ianto tightly around the shoulders, trying to still the tremors that began to overcome the young Welshman. Horror and fear spread plainly across his features, distorting them as comprehension seeped into his mind.

Martha leaned into her military training and experiences with the Doctor, to stop her emotions getting out of hand. Hearing the Doctor spell it all out in plain, simple terms impacted heavily on her. Nausea began to rise in her stomach.

The Brigadier knew how to school his features into a blank mask … to hide the horror he felt rising in him. His jaw tightened as the knowledge the Doctor had given them, bit deeply into his mind. He controlled the rising panic he felt as he realised that his actions today, could impact heavily on the future of the whole Earth.

John Frobisher, unlike his faithful EA, Bridget, could _not _hide the shock, horror, fear and disbelief that played across his features. Momentarily, he was speechless. Natasha on his left, was similarly affected.

A cold, hard voice spoke into the stifling silence. "So. You just expect us all to do a complete turnaround; ignore the treacherous actions of this young man that _could have _destroyed the Earth _now … _by having us all converted to Cyberman to spread across the Universe? You must consider us to be very naïve and unintelligent, Doctor, if you think a small instrument with flashing lights and sound effects; or a simulated video and an impassioned speech; would be compelling enough to have us all 'dance to your tune'. I think not, Doctor."

The Time Lord was shocked … as was everybody else in the room. Not by the words he heard for he had expected them … but by the person who spoke them. Not whom he had expected to lead the resistance. Nor did anyone else in the room expect this. He was about to respond, when another voice spoke.

In a cool tone, devoid of any emotion, almost beguiling in tone; Farzoma'an posed two questions to the speaker. "What would you say if I told you, I can confirm every word that the Doctor has said? What would you say if I insisted, as High Chair of the Shadow Proclamation, that you do exactly what the Doctor instructs you to do?"

Bridget turned to face the High Chair with a stubborn expression on her face. "I would say to you that for me, your word is as spurious as the Doctor's word! I would also say to you that neither you nor the Doctor have any authority, any right, to dictate to us on internal matters!"

Horror and disbelief at Bridget's outburst to the High chair, spread on the Doctor's face. Everyone else's face mirrored his look. There was a momentary silence. Then the High Chair barked out a command in a guttural, alien language.

The Doctor turned to the visual feed and cried out, "No, no, no, no!" But it was too late. The air began to shimmer around them in the room. Black shapes became visible in the haze before materialising into the distinctive, large forms of the Judoon. Six of them appeared in the room, all of them with huge alien guns cocked and trained on John Frobisher and Bridget Spears.

Screams and cries of shock and fear could be heard outside as all the rooms in the rest of the building; slowly filled with armed Judoon waiting with their weapons raised, ready to fire on command from the High Chair …..


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 59 **

Ianto was shaking with fear at the intrusion of the Judoon. Jack had mentioned them in one of his stories about his travels with the Doctor, but they were far more imposing than the Immortal had implied. Jack had a firm grip on Ianto and whispered into his hair for the young man to be still and to be quiet.

Far away in Cardiff, just as he was about to leave for Providence Park, John felt a tremendous spike of fear emanating from Ianto along their link. He stilled and tuned into the young man, discerning from Ianto's mind that the Judoon had been called down by the Shadow Proclamation to restore order to the meeting.

John swore under his breath at the intrusion of the Judoon. Quickly he tuned into Jack and asked the Immortal what the Judoon were doing in London. Jack explained why they were here and what their current situation was.

_Do you need me to come to your location, Jack? Can you calm Ianto down because he's sending continuous waves of fear to me? Is the Doctor okay? _

Jack sighed under his breath. He knew it wasn't Ianto's fault that he was transmitting his fear, especially to John. Jack had already felt Ianto's terror pounding at his own barriers and he didn't doubt that any human or alien within empathic range of Ianto, was picking it all up as well.

_Thanks John, but no. The High Chair is pulling a Statute on us and I'm confident the Doctor will sort it all out. Statute or no, the Doctor, as a Time Lord, outranks anyone in the Shadow Proclamation … and they know it! Ianto will be okay once he's calmed down. I've got him, John, he'll be fine. _

Despite his doubts, John accepted Jack's word. _Shall I tell the others what has happened? _He felt Jack waver in his thoughts; sensed that Jack was concerned about worrying them unnecessarily when there was nothing his team could do anyway.

_No. If the situation changes, then I'll send my team a message through you. I'll have to go now. Need to focus on our situation. I might be needed. Thanks for helping me look after Ianto. Take care of my team, John!_

John smiled and broke his connection with Jack, maintaining only a loose connection with Ianto so that the waves of fear were heavily muted. He needed his concentration for what he was about to do and he would only intervene with Ianto if necessary.

Back at Whitehall, the Brigadier and Martha knew enough to be quiet at this point in time. The Brigadier hoped that his men had the good sense to not try and respond to the Judoon's aggressive stance. He knew they wouldn't come out of a confrontation with them alive.

Martha gestured with her head to Natasha to move away from John and Bridget. Reluctantly, she slowly rose from her seat and walked carefully to Martha, aware the whole time that at least two of the Judoon's weapons followed her movement. Martha gripped Natasha's hand and gave her an encouraging smile.

The Judoon towered over everyone and their stark, black uniform, huge helmets and oversized weapons turned them into the stuff of nightmares. Even the Doctor adopted a cautious stance towards them holding his hands up. He spoke to them in their strange, guttural language, then spoke to the High Chair in his own language. A debate appeared to be taking place between the two aliens.

Even Bridget's staunch stance wavered as she recognized the threat to their lives. Gratefully, she felt John Frobisher's calm gaze on her, willing her to be still. Bridget wondered now if her words had been ill-timed for the occasion, but she had no way of knowing the High Chair would respond in such a terrifying way.

The High Chair was adamant in his stance and he ignored the Doctor's pleas for moderation in his actions. He addressed the Permanent Secretary and his Executive Assistant.

"As the Overseers of Justice within the Universe, I use my authority as the Head of the Shadow Proclamation to step in and overrule this meeting. Your words and actions border on treason. Against the Universe. Therefore I must take action. Your puny attempts to thwart the Time Lord's directions to you will not be tolerated. Words and actions against him, are words and actions against the Shadow Proclamation. In accordance with Shadow Proclamation Statute 115-7 that states '_Any planet and it's inhabitants who usurp the ruling authority of the Shadow Proclamation and/or it's designated Guardian, that being the Time Lord, by either word or acts, implied or stated, shall be called to a General Assembly of the Shadow Proclamation to answer for their actions." _Therefore you will be given the opportunity to present your case to the highest ruling authority in the Universe."

He then turned to the Doctor and stated, "As I have decreed it, so shall it be. You were given your chance to present your case, Time Lord and I witnessed for myself the outcome of that. The gravity of this situation is too great in terms of security for the Universe. Therefore as I stated earlier, I am exercising my prerogative to intervene in these affairs. Prepare yourselves. I give you fifteen Earth minutes to gather all your evidence before I instruct the Judoon to transport you all to their orbiting ship. From Earth's orbit, you will be taken through the Medusa Cascade, this being the fastest means of transporting you to our location. You will all be placed in a secure facility on the ship but you will be given whatever needs your physical bodies require. The Judoon's ship caters for all species … within reason."

John Frobisher's face reddened with indignation. For a few seconds he forgot his precarious standing. "Now look here, I must _protest!_ You just can't take us away from Earth like that! I have to report this development to the Prime Minister of Britain! We can't just _"

"Oh you can just leave, and you will!" the High Chair replied, cutting John off in mid-sentence. "Natasha. You will remain behind as there will be no need for you to accompany the others. I will arrange for a transmission to be sent so that the leaders of your major countries, may follow the proceedings … the United States of America; China; Russia; Canada; Germany; France; Japan and India, as well as the United Kingdom. Notification to the Torchwood and UNIT facilities on your planet will need to be made. A meeting of this importance must be broadcast to all the major powers of Earth and you, Natasha Wrightson, will co-ordinate this and arrange for your leader to contact all the other world leaders."

The Doctor was pacing in frustration as the High Chair spoke. He stopped and spoke while there was a pause. "Farzoma'an! Look, I understand you're upset about how this meeting was going, but I was prepared for resistance and had the matter in hand. We'll just be wasting time gallivanting across the Universe, when the whole matter can be dealt with here!"

The High Chair looked at the Doctor with an implacable expression. "And tell me, Time Lord; how much time were you prepared to _waste _arguing back and forth across their resistance? Understand that my intention is entirely to back you up … show this primitive species exactly why it is that the time lines must be carefully safeguarded."

The Doctor didn't bother to hide his frustration. He knew that the High Chair had no intention of backing down. There was nothing he could do about that. He turned to the others and said, "You'd better make sure you've all got everything you need. The sooner we get this journey started, the sooner we can return. Jack! You'd better contact your team and let them know what's happening. Also, get Toshiko to contact all the other Torchwoods and get them up to speed. Brigadier! You'd best contact UNIT and have them contact your branches. Natasha! Make sure the United Nations representative is in the loop."

Ianto sat in his seat, tense in Jack's arms. Part of him was like a little school boy who's been promised a visit to Disney Euro … the other part of him was scared stiff of leaving Earth. At least he had Jack with him and his lover would be able to show him the Universe … well, he hoped they'd be allowed to view space for at least part of the journey before the Shadow Proclamation's security measures came into place.

He watched while Jack talked to Toshiko on his mobile. The Doctor's 'Rescue Mission' for the time line was fast turning into a very complicated affair. He pondered the fact that the head of the Shadow Proclamation had declared he was on the Doctor's side. Ianto did not doubt the fact that these two powerful aliens would get their way in this matter. He just hoped there wouldn't be any fallout as a result of these negotiations … if you could even call it that.

_I wish I could talk to Martha but she's making calls to UNIT and their various contacts. I'm glad this was our first port of call, so to speak, wouldn't want to have given the Queen a heart attack with the sudden appearance of the Judoon in Buckingham Palace. The Queen! Well, she needs to be in the loop as well, so while everyone's busy, I'd best put a call through to her. I hope she'll take my call, considering my current standing with her as a traitor. Wait … perhaps I'll just have a word with the Brigadier and get him to contact her. I don't fancy her hanging up on me or asking any awkward questions. _

Ianto quietly threaded his way around the Judoon until he was standing in front of the Brigadier and the Doctor, who were deep in conversation. The two men realized Ianto was standing before them and obviously wanted to speak, so they stopped their conversation.

Looking straight at the Brigadier, Ianto said, "I think the Royal Family should be kept in the loop on this. I have Her Majesty's private line on my mobile. Normally, either Jack or I would put the call through to Buckingham Palace, but at the present time, our standing is not good with her. If I give you the number, Brigadier, do you think you could ring her please?"

Both men startled, then the Brigadier straightened himself, put on his 'commander' mask and nodded in a business like manner. "Of course! Good idea! Perhaps if you just give me the number, I'll call her on my mobile. In the circumstances, she might not take your call."

Ianto nodded, a sad expression on his face. He had enjoyed a very cordial phone relationship with the Queen and it cut him deeply to be suddenly estranged from her. Quickly he called up her private line and showed the Brigadier. The commanding officer of UNIT proceeded to key in the number on his own phone, then waited with controlled nervousness as he listened to the dial tone. Her Majesty answered the phone and the Brigadier assumed a parade ground stance and matching voice as he began to explain the reason for his call.

Ianto slipped quietly away to join Jack at his side. He smiled a little at the animated conversation Jack was having on the phone. He could tell by the sarcastic way his fiancé was talking, that it must have been Owen on the line. Or maybe John.

Ianto turned to see if Martha was free from her phone calls, which she was not, when a movement caught his eye. John Frobisher was talking frantically on the phone, presumably to the Prime Minister, but it was Bridget standing at his side, who caught his attention. The evil glare she was sending him went through him like a blast of polar wind. Instinctively, he knew that she was blaming _him _for the way the meeting had degenerated into a three-ring circus. He glared right back at her, implying by his gaze that he blamed _her _and her big mouth for the unpleasant circumstances they were in. Bridget lowered her gaze.

The time limit was two minutes away and Farzoma'an reminded them all that they needed to prepare for transport. John Frobisher was very pale as he got off the phone from his wife. He didn't know how long he would be away so he had told her he had been called to an urgent meeting abroad and would contact her when he could. The call to the Prime Minister had been tense, but no objections had been raised to the unusual meeting his Permanent Secretary was called to.

Farzoma'an had made a point of establishing contact with the British Prime Minister directly. It had left Britain's leader visibly shaken as the High Chair had taken over every computer in the building. No delay would be tolerated by the Shadow Proclamation leader and he had talked down all the Prime Minister's objections, then backed it up by sending a contingent of Judoon to his office. The Prime Minister had capitulated very quickly.

Jack got off the phone after speaking with Archie in Torchwood Two, Scotland. Toshiko had quickly set up a linked network of all the Torchwood bases so they could simultaneously follow the proceedings. The Shadow Proclamation had sent individual feeds to every Torchwood base, but now they were linked with an open channel so they could communicate with each other throughout the unusual meeting.

Archie from Scotland was less than impressed with current proceedings giving Jack his very down-to-earth opinion of what he thought of government lackeys, uppity Time Lords and pompous bureaucrats … alien or otherwise. Jack laughed at Archie's colourful description and hearing the High Chair's warning that two minutes remained, quickly ended his call.

Ianto turned to Jack, a slight nervousness slipping out from behind his controlled façade. His older lover smiled encouragingly to him. "You have nothing to worry about, Ianto. The Shadow Proclamation are definitely on our side … for the sake of the Universe. It's these bureaucrats who should be worrying right about now!"

Ianto offered a weak smile in acknowledgement. He knew it was true … partly. If he was called on to account for himself by the High Chair of the Shadow Proclamation, he wondered how they would react to his very human response to saving Lisa … from an alien viewpoint. Ianto knew he wouldn't lie about the episode with his former fiancé … he owed her the honour of the truth.

Farzoma'an broke through everyone's conversation when he barked out orders to the Judoon. They began rounding up the delegates for the meeting in much the same way as cowboys on horseback used to round up the cattle … prodding them into position with the ends of their weapons.

"Manners isn't a big point with them", muttered Bridget disconsolately. John just rolled his eyes at his EA. Sometimes … just sometimes, she needed to keep quiet. His heavy gaze on her warned her not to say anything more.

Ianto found he was a mix of trepidation and fear, but also expectation and excitement. _I'm going into space! Me … Ianto Jones! And I don't have to wear all that heavy gear! Hope it's not too uncomfortable. Jack told me a while ago what it was like to be 'transported' from one place to the next and it was best to just relax. Perhaps I'll close my eyes and it might not be so bad. _

Jack turned and saw the bright gleam in Ianto's stormy-blue eyes. He looked beautiful and the sight of Ianto standing there like a man-child, barely suppressing his excitement for the impending space travel, clenched at Jack's heart … in a good way. He thought he had better warn him of what it would actually feel like.

"Yan! You're taking your first trip off planet. You're excited, aren't you? Just need to warn you of a couple of things. They'll be using a broad transport beam to get us all in one go. Be very still when the transport beam hits you. I'll hold you but you still need to keep as still as possible. You'll feel really strange, your first time, but remember I'll be holding you. It will only take a couple of seconds of being moved through space, but you'll feel disconnected. Don't panic. You'll also sense a brief darkness and cold. When we arrive, you may feel a bit dizzy, but that's usual the first time round. You'll be fine, Ianto."

Jack slipped his arm firmly around Ianto while the Judoon herded them closer together. The Doctor and Martha had taken the opportunity of warning John, Bridget and the Brigadier of what to expect. John and Bridget were a bit nervous but the Brigadier's smile was broad in anticipation.

The Judoon leader barked orders to his escort and they in turn, gripped tightly onto each member of the group. Without warning, he activated the controls on the small teleport control in his hand and a blinding flash of white light engulfed them all.

Fear rose up in Ianto as he involuntarily closed his eyes, rising to terror when he opened them again only to find himself surrounded by the deepest blackness he had ever known … he couldn't see anything … couldn't feel anything … or anyone. A scream was about to erupt from his lungs when the flash of light returned and he suddenly felt ground beneath his shaking legs. Nausea overwhelmed him and he collapsed where he had landed. Before hitting the ground, Jack caught him and pulled him into a strong embrace to steady the young man.

"Easy there, Yan" Jack soothed in his ear. "I know it's pretty rough first time round. Lucky for you that I'm here to catch you. Which is more than I can say for our other newbies!" He chuckled when he saw the undignified heap of tangled limbs that John and Bridget had ended up in on the floor. Colour flushed both their facess as they struggled to their feet aided by the Doctor and Martha.

The Brigadier didn't bother hiding his smirk. He felt strongly that this whole episode off-planet would _jolt _some sense into the two stiff-necked bureaucrats. At best, it would teach them a lesson he was just learning himself … not all aliens were bestial and unintelligent and the Shadow Proclamation, ably backed up by the Judoon, would give them first hand experience. He chanced a quick glance towards the huge weapons held aloft by each Judoon … pointed at them. The smirk fell off his face.

The group from Earth were hustled along quickly through the corridors made of what looked like a pearly patterned marble in subdued shades of pink and blue that appeared to shimmer and move as they passed by. The floor was a soft blush colour that despite it's firmness, appeared to give way, much like the weave of a well-made carpet.

They passed by Judoon paired by doorways, obviously guarding the entry ways with their weapons in their hands. It didn't take long before the corridor they were currently walking through, suddenly gave way into a large room with a high domed ceiling. There was a clinical functionality about the room which could well be the control room judging by the central control panel ringing the huge column in the centre.

Deep rose on this room's walls rose up to the centre of the domed ceiling, passing through various shades of it's base colour until the peak was merely a soft blush. The entranceways and portals were ringed in a rich blue of mid tone that perfectly complemented the room. The floors continued the soft blush colour but the deep rose from the skirtings, deepened the hue along the edges of the walls.

Silver-toned utilities formed the main control panel and two walls of the room where people … _alien beings _… were seated taking no interest whatsoever in the visitors as the Judoon brought them to the Head of the Shadow Proclamation, Farzoma'an.

All the beings in this room, half a dozen in total, were tall, slender and clothed in similar styled robes of different colours. Two beings who were seated at one side control panel, wore green iridescent robes with thin gold swirls in an intricate design running down the subtle pleats of the skirt.

Three more beings wore rich red robes with thin silver swirls in an equally intricate design that appeared to cover only the top half of the robe. Two were seated at the other side control panel while another being appeared to glide effortlessly and swiftly across the polished floor, carrying a tray of what appeared to be beverages in long-stemmed glasses. The tray was laid delicately on a long, low table that was surrounded by sumptuous looking couches in palest green fabric.

The third being stood facing them, an inscrutable look on his milk-white face that contrasted with deep ruby red eyes. Golden hair fell in long, straight locks down his elegant neck and flowed out over his shoulders. Farzoma'an barked a few crisp commands and the Judoon escort melted away out of the room.

"Well, Time Lord, well met!" he greeted the Doctor. His eyes and demeanour did not match the welcome in his greeting. He turned and slowly scrutinised each member of the Doctor's party, his bearing arrogant and superior.

He returned his imperious gaze back to the Doctor. "You are an _impossible _being, one that should not exist despite the outrageous stories surrounding you and your people. How is it, Time Lord, that you survived?"

"That is hardly important at this time. We're here at your command. We have a time line to pull back into alignment and can spare you little time" the Doctor replied in a dismissive tone.

Farzoma'an glared at the Doctor, clearly unimpressed with the authority of a Time Lord. It was obvious that he did not afford the Doctor the respect he clearly deserved, rather he viewed him as an 'oddity' to be studied and laughed about over carafes of _Vor'ogna_ with his friends.

The Doctor knew exactly what was going through the mind of the leader of the Shadow Proclamation. For now he would abide his time but when the moment was opportune, the Doctor knew he would give Farzoma'an a lesson in correct etiquette when in the company of a Time Lord.

"We are forced to await the arrival of some of my colleagues from far-flung systems" Farzoma'an replied in an icy tone, "before we can convene the full Council of the Shadow Proclamation. Therefore you will all avail yourselves of our hospitality. If any of you have need to refresh yourselves, merely indicate to your servers and they will take you through to a Refreshment Lounge. I will inform you, Time Lord, when all members of the Council have arrived. Then we shall convene our meeting. Until then, I bid you all refresh yourselves as you see fit and take the opportunity for rest. You will need it."

John Frobisher began to stutter out his objections, but Farzoma'an merely passed by him without a second look. Outrage coloured Bridget's features at the dismissive way her boss was being treated but she was wise enough now, to keep her feelings under control. She would not allow another outburst of emotions to escape her; John had been terribly embarrassed by her previous lapse on Earth. It would not happen again.

Jack pulled Ianto aside gently as the Doctor, the Brigadier and Martha walked over to join John and Bridget. The Doctor would explain to the rest of the group the necessary protocols when dealing with the Shadow Proclamation, particularly the pertinent fact that they had been transported a vast distance through space. Jack had already learned it all well enough when he was a Time Agent in the 51st century.

"Yan! Why don't we _avail_ ourselves of their Refreshment facilities?" Jack asked in a leering tone as he pulled his fiancé even closer to his side. The young Welshman rolled his eyes in disbelief that his lover would even suggest such a thing considering the gravity of the meeting they were about to enter.

"Jack!" Ianto replied in an exasperated tone. "I doubt we have time to _indulge _ourselves in that sort of relaxation. And no … not even a quickie! We can eat and drink a little while discussing our strategy going into this meeting."

Jack pouted at his lover and muttered, "Spoilsport!" He had been half joking in his offer but he was concerned that Ianto was wound as tight as a watch spring. He wanted Ianto to relax just a little before they entered the meeting. Even he needed to unwind a little before facing the inquisition … which is exactly what he believed it would be. This was one time that Jack was relieved the Doctor would be taking charge.

They ended up joining the Doctor and the rest of the group, relaxing briefly with cool drinks and nibbles, discussing everything and anything _but _the subject of the meeting. The Brigadier managed to inject some real humour into the proceedings which was just as well otherwise Jack would have jumped in with inappropriate innuendos and lewd jokes.

John and Bridget still looked tense and anxious as they sat sipping on their drinks but it was understandable … they had not made a good impression with the leader of the Shadow Proclamation. Fortunately their combined public service saw them face many difficult situations and this encounter would be just one more … except it was far beyond their previous experience. They would soon learn.

About an hour later Farzoma'an re-entered the main Lounge. Jack had spent the last 15 minutes muttering into Ianto's ear about what they _could _have been doing during this relaxation time tucked away in a private Relaxation Lounge. Ianto ignored him. He was glad of the time spent with the Doctor and the others. It had helped to relax him, yet keep his focus sharply on the impending meeting.

Standing framed in the doorway, Farzoma'an spoke in a strong, clear voice. "All the Council members of the Shadow Proclamation have arrived, therefore I ask you all to accompany me to the Council Chambers. When we arrive there, you will be shown to your seats. I will then proceed to open the Meeting and outline the Agenda we have prepared. Please leave any unnecessary luggage here in the care of our Servers. It will be quite safe, you have my assurance. Only bring to the meeting that which is pertinent to present your evidence."

Everyone rose from their seats, gathering what they needed, and fell into step behind the Doctor and the Brigadier who led their party. Jack and Ianto came up the rear with Martha. They all followed Farzoma'an through the winding corridors until they reached the vast Council Chamber.

The Doctor's party all took their seats and tried not to allow themselves to be overwhelmed by the huge Council Chambers they had entered. The walls of this vast room were similarly cone-shaped as the Reception Lounge had been, however, they had a gleaming surface of deep gold relief work on a paler gold background. The floor was carpeted in a luxuriant carpet of royal blue with subtle swirls of silver shot through it. The dias for the leading members of the Shadow Proclamation continued the same shade of glittering royal blue, but it was a smooth-finish and had no other colour on it. All the comfortable seat was in rich ruby red.

A panel of eleven heads of Council were seated at the raised dias. One seat in the centre remained empty for the leader of the Council, Farzoma'an. Behind the raised dias were rows of graduated seating in a semi-circle behind the front panel, rising up and up. Each seat was occupied by a member of the Council. There were 220 members present, being the full Council, comprised of many different species of aliens, including a handful of humans recruited from Earth a number of years ago.

Farzoma'an walked slowly towards the other heads of Council and climbing up the half dozen steps, took his place at the table. A buzz of excitement and anxiety resounded throughout the room as all delegates had been briefly appraised of the reason for the full Council. All eyes were riveted on Farzoma'an. Solemnly standing, he began his introduction.

Satisfied that he looked every inch the handsome, middle-aged, respectable Senior Psychologist that he was supposed to be, John waited for Toshiko to give him the okay to leave the Hub and transport straight into the Providence Park facility.

Owen had drilled John in the correct way to address anyone who questioned his presence or answer any general questions in his field; he was a visiting Doctor of Psychology, Martin Cuthbertson from the Royal Academy of Psychologists in Edinburgh, invited to observe by Dr Eric Harman of Providence Park … who just happened to be on long term leave.

Toshiko had inserted 'Mr Cuthbert' onto the Register at the Academy, along with a comprehensive background. Any phone calls to the Academy from Providence Park, would only confirm that his credentials and 'invitation' on their database was all valid … as long as the overworked Receptionist didn't dig too deeply.

Never doing anything by halves, Toshiko had also ensured that Providence Park had evidence of the invitation by accessing Dr Harman's email account and 'planting' a false series of communications between the two organisations, arranging for Mr Cuthbert's visit.

Toshiko finally gave John the go ahead as she watched the room John needed to land in, become empty of staff. In a flash of blinding white light, John landed in the main Dispensary of Providence Park. He landed near the back of the room, his perception filter firmly in place. Dressed in pristine white scrubs provided by Owen and his psychic paper ID in his pocket, John walked quickly to the door and opened it.

He wondered nonchalantly down the corridor nodding in greeting to staff he met going about their business. It was at the main Reception area that he had to walk past to reach Gwen's room, that he encountered his first challenge.

"Excuse me, can I help you?", the middle-aged Receptionist asked in a haughty voice, her eyebrows doing an impressive lift up to her hairline. John halted and turning around, gave her an innocent '_do I look as if I need help?_' smile.

Slightly flustered with rose spots appearing on her pale skin, she stammered, "I _ I just wondered if you needed directions or _" Completely flustered now, she fussed around with some loose papers in front of her.

John let out a soft laugh to put her at ease. "I'm only teasing you. Sorry, didn't mean to upset you. I'm Martin Cuthbertson from the Royal Academy of Psychologists in Edinburgh and a friend of mine dropped me off five minutes ago. Eric Harman arranged for me to visit your excellent facility in an observation capacity. You should have a record of it on your computer."

The Receptionist's hands flew over the keyboard confidently as she accessed Dr Harman's calendar. Her brows knitted slightly. There was indeed on Dr Harman's calendar the evidence that he had arranged for a Mr Cuthbertson, a psychologist from Edinburgh, to visit prior to him going on leave. She looked back up at John expectantly.

He chuckled, "Oh of course! Here are my credentials." He flashed his psychic papers at her and smiled broadly. She looked quickly over them and smiled back at him. Everything was in order.

Before she could offer any assistance, John spoke. "Eric emailed me a full layout of your facility with all your patients marked on it. I'm particularly keen to see Mrs Gwen Cooper-Williams as her case notes made for very interesting reading. Therefore I intend to spend most of my time with her and I believe she is in a private room overlooking the rose garden. Room 6, I believe."

The Receptionist nodded. "Just carry on down this corridor, turn left and continue on. Just before you reach the lounge, turn right and you'll be there. If you need anything, please just ring her bell. Mrs Cooper-Williams had a comfortable night and did not need heavy sedation. Dr Turnbull is looking after her and will be doing his rounds in an hour's time. He'll be able to supply you with more comprehensive information. If you need any refreshments, we have a small cafeteria in C Block just across the way. You can see the end of that block from here."

John dutifully followed her gaze and nodded, a smouldering smile on his lips. "Thank you. You've been most helpful. No doubt I'll be seeing you again." Then he turned on his heel and walked smartly down the corridor following the Receptionist's directions. He felt her admiring eyes on his back and smirked to himself.

Opening the door into Gwen's room, he noticed she was reclining in bed, elevated to a position which gave her a panoramic view of the rose garden and gazebo. She was gazing out the window, a serene expression on her face.

John wondered how Gwen could appear so relaxed considering where she was. He cleared his throat to gain her attention. She startled as she turned to face him, her eyes wide with surprise. Her hand twitched nervously near the _summon _button and John realised she was going to call for help.

He entered the room slowly and put a huge smile on his face. "Sorry to startle you. I'm Martin Cuthbertson, a visiting psychologist from Edinburg. Eric Harman arranged for me to visit this facility. You know Eric Harman, don't you? He's currently on a six-month Sabbatical but my schedule doesn't allow me to visit Providence Park when he returns. Thus, he suggested I come while he was away. I promise you it's fine. You can call the doctor or a nurse if you like, to verify my presence here. I'm sure the Receptionist has informed all staff of my visit by now."

John's words appeared to pacify Gwen and the tension visibly eased in her body. A sudden brightness appeared in her eyes as she frankly appraised his physical appearance, obviously pleased with what she saw. Gwen openly leered at him.

John felt his hackles rise as he recognised her lustful gaze. She didn't even bother hiding the fact that she found him sexually attractive … which he knew he was in this body. However, something in John tensed and a cold anger began to surface … and a familiar series of reactions began to spark off inside his head.

Moving slowly towards her bedside, John slid into the seat beside her, carefully schooling his face into a welcoming grin. He was the Master of Seduction, more so than Jack because unlike his former lover, John _could _be subtle … gentle … quietly persuasive.

_That's it, nice and easy. Take it slowly … win her confidence. Yes, yes … that's it. Smile that stupid gappy smile at me. Take her hand, rub it gently. Not too quickly … not too quickly. Wait til her barriers are down, then ….. _

Soothing words of comfort softly issued from his lips, mesmerising the Welshwoman. John watched her eyes begin to glaze over. Probing gently with his mind, he _felt _the instant Gwen's mental barriers came crashing down, lustful want and need rolling over them in waves. Still smiling gently at her, he knew what he was here to do … he knew it had to be done. But he couldn't stop himself from acting on his driving impulse to punish her … just a bit … and let her know who was behind the façade she was leering at.

Unnoticed by Gwen, John dipped his other hand into his pocket and felt the tiny injection pod with the paralysing liquid that would temporarily immobilise her until he gave her the actual anaesthetic. Deftly flicking the lid off, he readied it for use as his hand moved up to join the other hand caressing Gwen's fingers.

With a lightning move, he jabbed the needle into the exposed vein of her wrist. A gasp of shock escaped Gwen's lips at the sudden stab of pain and her eyes widened with fear. He gripped her hand tightly knowing the paralytic drug would take less than two seconds to act. Gwen opened her mouth to scream, fear giving birth to terror as she felt the cold numbness pass through her whole body … but no sound came out.

No longer needing to hide his intent, he pulled out the second injection pod from his other pocket and turning his seductive smile into a malevolent grin, John proceeded to inject her with the anaesthetic, his crystal blue eyes cold with disdain. Just before unconsciousness overtook her, he allowed his last thoughts to unfurl in her mind …..

_Hello Gwen. Beneath this marvellous personal perception filter, is a far more handsome man than the one you are lusting after. Remember me, Gwen … Vera? Oh yes, I'm back! I'm the one who planted that clever little probe in your head, only I wasn't so pretty to you then. In the car on the way to the station when you were going to your parents' home. Remember? Did you like my little innovation with the probe? Any naughty thoughts about Jack and BINGO! Pain … the more you think about him, the more pain you feel. See how much trouble it's got you into already? Landed you here in a loony bin. Quite fitting if you want my opinion … which you won't. Poetic justice. And it's only the beginning, Gwen, only the beginning. I've come to _tweak_ the little probe while you're in la-la land and trust me … if you don't change your naughty little habits, you'll live in such agony! And you'll lose your mind! _

He began to snigger as realisation and terror widened her eyes even further. Then pulling out the leather pouch from his inner pocker that contained all his tools, he set to work on the probe. His careful stance ensured that anyone glancing through the window would see him seated solicitiously at Gwen's bedside, talking quietly to her. No-one would disturb them. It was almost too easy …..


	61. Chapter 61

_**Author's Note**__: My profound apologies for such a late update. My fellow Kiwis and I have all been caught up in the fever that is __**Rugby World Cup 2011**__ … there is madness and mayhem; great joy and heartfelt tears; hurdles overcome and new friendships made! Well now … a breather before the next exciting round of pool play so here goes ….. _

**Chapter 60 **

Ianto stiffened beside Jack, finding himself suddenly privy to John's empathic communication with Gwen. He realized with horror that he was 'attached' to John and he cringed at being inside the mind of the woman who had betrayed him so horrificly. Ianto felt everything that John felt … including Gwen's sickening lustful thoughts towards John, towards Owen, but mostly … towards Jack. Something snapped inside of Ianto. Bile rose up in his throat along with the first stirrings of a cold fury that erupted out of him and through his link with John, to Gwen.

_Keep your filthy thoughts to yourself, you miserable, treacherous, worthless whore! Stop pining after a man who belongs body, heart and soul to another … to me! You're not worthy of licking his boots! You will rue the day you ever betrayed us, I promise you that! And if you ever, dare to _. _

John shuddered as the weight of Ianto's fury pounded into his head. He immediately cut off the young Welshman in mid-stream because Gwen was beyond conscious thought now despite her trailing lustful thoughts for Jack. He was now bearing the full brunt of Ianto's outburst and despite his empathic strength, it left John reeling. Narrowing his transmission carefully, John shot back his response.

_Stop it, Ianto! Stop that right now! Gwen's already gone under and you are jeopardizing my mission here at Providence Park! You haven't learnt control yet and you've managed to broadcast your anger to every empathic person within a 5-mile radius of me. Not to mention alerting any empathic alien in the Shadow Proclamation! Besides, it isn't Gwen who is getting pounded with your transmission … it's me! _

Ianto shrank back into himself, humiliated by John's stinging rebuke and his body cowered down in his seat. He had let his feelings run away with him and caused trouble for John. The devastation he felt was clearly marked on his face.

Beside him, Jack kept one anxious eye on Ianto's strange behavior and one watchful eye on proceedings. He wondered what the hell had gotten into his young lover, but there was no way he could ask him. A multitude of eyes were upon them all and they couldn't even speak to one another at the moment. All Jack could do was give Ianto's hand a gentle squeeze in reassurance.

Guilt and misery filled Ianto as he cowered in his seat. Jack wasn't the only person who noticed the change in Ianto; Martha and the Doctor had noticed … and so had some of the members of the Shadow Proclamation. The Doctor frowned at Ianto. Their leader was currently in the middle of his lengthy opening address and although some members of the Shadow Proclamation were empathic and had heard Ianto's part of the transmission but they disdainfully dismissed it as 'domestic' nonsense and not worth wasting their time listening to.

John realized with regret that his angry outburst at Ianto had crushed the young man's spirit. John sighed as he watched Gwen fall deeper under the influence of the anesthetic. Slim, talented figures manipulated the sterilized laser scalpel which cut cleanly through the layers of dermis, effectively cauterizing the wound as it went; no blood, no fuss.

Using a sterilized tiny pair of forceps, John's delicate movements located the Probe and with a practiced ease, gently maneuvered around and lifted it clear of the wound. He placed it carefully into a sterile solution contained in a small dish.

Before he would make the necessary adjustments to the Probe, John knew he had to communicate with Ianto and try and reassure him. He knew that a large portion of the anger he hurled down their link at Ianto, had been directed at Gwen. John had never meant to be so harsh with the young Welshman; especially considering the already stressful situation he was in at the present moment.

He gently pushed out his transmission, tightly controlled so no-one could eavesdrop … well, not on his side of the conversation. _Ianto. I'm sorry. Really, I'm sorry. I overreacted. You caught the backlash of my anger towards Gwen. I'm sorry I dealt with you in anger. It's okay. I'm with Gwen and I've removed the Probe. I'm about to make a minor adjustment to it so the effects aren't so severe. As much as we would all like to leave her here, we can't have Gwen stuck away in a mental health unit when the Doctor says we need her. She will still suffer some unpleasant side effects but they won't be enough to trigger seizures. _

_I'm sorry I upset you, Ianto, I really am. Can you forgive a cranky, former Time Agent who forgot that his friend needed support and not an over-the-top angry reaction? I realize that you also need to vent some of your negative feelings towards Gwen. That's good. I'll talk to Jack about how you should be given the opportunity to vent your feelings in a controlled situation, before Gwen returns to Torchwood. That would be safer. Maybe I'll have a talk to Aaron about that. He's probably the best person to set this up for you. _

John sent Ianto calming thoughts along their link with waves of reassurance and affection. The young Welshman listened intently and the lines of worry on his face and the tension in his limbs, began to dissipate. A small smile curved his mouth slightly as Ianto basked in John's tender ministrations.

Jack was even more confused than ever at this new change in Ianto. He guessed John had been involved and he was grateful to his ex-partner for helping his fiancé. Jack turned his full attention to the meeting, reassured that Ianto was okay.

Gently nudging against the barrier Ianto had erected, Jack squeezed Ianto's hand. He wanted to know what had transpired between his lover and John. It might have relevance in their current situation.

Ianto turned in surprise to his fiancé and the question in his eyes was answered by Jack's gentle nod. Ianto eased down his barriers and immediately bombarded Jack with mental impressions of John with Gwen.

Fearing someone from the Shadow Proclamation would 'overhear' Ianto's conversation, Jack sent a tightly focused message.

_Okay, I understand. I think. Don't worry about it now. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You had me worried for a bit, but we'll discuss that matter later. I just wanted to see whether your communication with John had any bearing on this meeting. I thought we might be able to use something. I guess not, but we'll discuss it once we're out of this meeting. There's a chance our communication might be 'heard' by some of the members of the Shadow Proclamation. Just stay calm, Ianto, I'm right here with you. _

Ianto blinked in acknowledgement. Then as it was a fairly innocuous subject, he put a question to Jack. _How is it that we can understand all the aliens here? They don't surely all speak English, do they? _

Jack smiled at Ianto's question. _No, this facility will be fitted with Intergalactic Translators so that everyone present will have every communication relayed to them in their own language. Your language is English, so that's all you will hear. The Translators probe into your mind once you step foot inside this facility and guess which is your dominant language. Obviously, English is more dominant for you than Welsh if you're hearing everything in English. _

Ianto frowned at Jack. _They're probing my mind? Invading my mental faculties? That's bloody rude, Jack! What else are they probing? Are they going to use this against me? The least they could do is ask first! _

Jack grimaced at his lover's response. _Stop worrying! The translators are just machines with a mechanical ability, _not _a mental ability, to do a quick scan. They're very specific and only target one area. It's not like they have the ability to read your mind, no more than an x-ray on Earth could. Don't worry, Ianto, just don't worry. _

Put like that, Ianto saw the rationale and coloured slightly at his over reaction. His eyes conveyed his apology to Jack. Jack squeezed his hand gently in understanding, then turned and focussed his attention on the rather long-winded introduction by Farzoma'an. His action sent a silent message to Ianto, who solemnly followed his lead.

Ianto found it hard to follow the protocols of welcome as the leader of the Shadow Proclamation seemed to have to acknowledge every person in the room … one at a time. Impatience bloomed in his mind as his feet began to fidget around on the floor, under cover of the desk.

Jack moved imperceptibly, darting his hand under the table and grabbing Ianto's inner thigh with a firm hand. He squeezed hard enough to cause pain to his young lover. Ianto's feet suddenly stilled and he fought to calm his erratic breathing. Neither man looked at each other.

Achieving the required calming affect on his young Welshman through distraction, Jack's hand eased off and he gently began to caress Ianto's thigh. Not in a sexual way, but in the comforting way a mother imparts reassurance as she rubs soothing circles on her distressed baby's back.

"What the _hell _do you mean? So … we're all going to make cute little videos for Gwen, are we? Is _that _what you're suggesting?" Owen asked in an outraged voice. Toshiko was just as shocked and outraged as Owen. Both had been colorfully eloquent in what they thought of that particular idea, backing each other up as their emotions escalated.

"Just calm down, both of you!" Aaron said in a soothing tone. "Let me at least _finish _explaining before you shoot me down. Will you both do that please?" He held his hands out to them in a gesture of appeasement and his posture in an open, conciliatory manner.

Toshiko felt ashamed at her emotional outburst and blushed furiously. Owen was typically unrepentant and continued glaring at Aaron. Both of them nodded in acceptance, pushing down their burgeoning emotions.

When Aaron saw that Toshiko and Owen had quietened down and were prepared to give him a proper hearing, he slowly reached for his notes. Before he began reading, he made a mental note to be more careful in his presentation of new ideas for his Proposal, when delivering them to the team.

Aaron breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Thank you. This is what I call '_Integration Therapy_' and the videos are Step 1. Okay, what I have in mind is for an initial '_meeting_' so to speak, with Gwen Cooper-Williams, via a video made by each member of Torchwood. The idea is for Gwen to also make a video for Torchwood, not individualized but one for all of you. If we give her the option of doing individual videos for you all, I believe we'll be setting ourselves up for trouble, particularly any video for Ianto, but especially for Jack. From what I have ascertained from everything that has happened, I advise that Gwen be given absolutely _no opportunity _to try and manipulate certain members of the team. No. Just a general video for Gwen."

"The reasoning behind this idea is because of the extremely traumatic circumstances that have affected _everyone _… including Gwen herself … and the need to set up a 'safe' way of communicating with each other initially. Of course, I have laid out guidelines for what should be contained in these videos. Obviously I don't envisage a 'hate' video being produced for someone who is returning to Torchwood. No. That's not the idea at all."

"If Gwen was to be brought back into Torchwood by the Doctor, with no preliminary preparations or initial contact, I believe it could be a potentially volatile encounter. Emotions will be running high and I don't think any of you would be able to deal with it rationally. Speaking of high emotions, I also have, as part of my Proposal, an offer of 'controlled venting' sessions for each team member. This is designed to take the edge off your emotions and it's a method that we've used successfully in my practice. I may require one or two colleagues to assist with this. Basically, it's a bit like you being put in a ring with boxing gloves on and you can beat the hell out of a boxing bag."

Toshiko and Owen nodded their understanding, now paying closer attention to Aaron's words and finding themselves more open to the idea. Aaron's proposal was beginning to look as if it had real merit in it.

Heartened by the more positive reaction to his ideas, Aaron continued. "Returning to my idea of videos. Reading through the guidelines will give you a better idea of how it will work. Basically, I want you to honestly express your reservations and your expectations before Gwen returns. You can also express something of how you are feeling about the whole situation, but within reason. It is not designed to be used as a 'hate session' or where you make unrealistic demands. The same restrictions will be placed on Gwen."

"Now. Step 2. What I have in mind for this, assuming all has gone well with Step 1, is for a televideo conference. Ideally, the Doctor would be with Gwen during this conference to support her. The rest of you will have each other. This step will, of course, work in conjunction with the terms and conditions of Gwen's integration back to Torchwood. I believe that will be hammered out beforehand between the Doctor and Captain Harkness. This gives everyone the chance to 'encounter' each other within safe parameters before a physical meeting is arranged."

Aaron paused briefly. "Consider it this way. It's a means of clearing out a large portion of the emotional baggage you're all carrying at this time. It won't get rid of it all for you and it won't guarantee that problems won't arise once Gwen returns. But I can promise you that it will definitely help you all deal with them from a stronger, emotional foundation."

"As you can see now, the basic idea of these measures is to _safely _deal with issues that will come up and attempt to diffuse any potentially harmful situations as they arise. As a psychologist, I want to offer every assistance I can within my field of expertise. I have Reports, clinical results and statistical data covering 'Integration Therapy' should you wish to learn more about it before deciding whether you will adopt it."

Owen pursed his lips thoughtfully before commenting. "I think I see where you're coming from, Aaron. It actually sounds good. Yeah, I'd like to have a read of some of the material you have on this because while it's not _my _field of expertise, I can appreciate developments made in your world of psychology."

Owen chuckled as he grinned at Toshiko. "I may be a bit of a hothead, love, but _imagine _what Harkness will be like! He will _definitely _need this 'Integration Therapy' before Gwen actually returns to Torchwood. We both know just how dark and dangerous Jack can be, don't we?"

Toshiko scowled at Owen who naturally, remained unrepentant at his remarks. He knew they were true and so did Toshiko. Aaron chose not to comment but tucked the snippet of information about Captain Harkness, at the back of his memory.

"Well then, that's the first part of my Proposal. Of course, the Doctor and Captain Harkness will have to approve it, but I'm hoping they'll see the logic in the 'Integration Theory'. I'll leave you two now to mull over it while I get back and work on the rest of my Proposal."

With a gorgeous smile that rivaled Jack's 1000 megawatt smile, Aaron turned and walked away. He decided to ring his partner before resuming work. This new assignment was really hard on Gareth, who worked as an accountant, and the continuing separation from each other was putting a strain on their relationship.

Aaron wondered if he'd get time before the Doctor returned from London, to spend a night with his partner because hurried phone calls and quick emails, was a poor substitute. He missed Gareth as much as he knew his partner missed him. He sighed deeply and punched in speed dial 1.

John sighed and continued working on the Probe he had extracted from Gwen's skull. His elegant, slim fingers were tailor-made for the delicate work he was doing adjusting the tiny settings inside the Probe.

John paused as a thought … a _bad _thought popped up in his head. He grinned maliciously and suffered no pangs of conscience as he decided to implement his idea. Gripping his hands around Gwen's temples lightly, he began. Four minutes later, he had completed a rather devious innovation to the Probe, using his empathic ability to imprint the subliminal 'pictorial message' he wanted implanted in Gwen's mind.

An evil grin split his handsome face. He had insertedan empathic 'link' moving only one way; from John to Gwen. It was similar to the bond with Ianto, but only one way and it was untraceable as he knew the Welshwoman lacked any kind of empathic ability to notice it. He would be able to 'spy' on her and catch her when she next indulged in 'Jack fantasies'.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he considered the many ways he could harass her from afar, without her knowing the source. She might even think it was Jack plaguing her mind because the Torchwood team knew something of his empathic abilities.

John frowned as he pondered how she might interpret the situation if she thought Jack was 'spying' on her. _Hmmmm … perhaps not such a good idea. Guess I'll have to let her know it's just little ole me checking up on her … and punishing her if she misbehaves. Well … just a little bit. For Jack and Ianto's sake. _

Justifying his actions in his own mind, John got up from his seat and without a backward glance at the figure of the woman lying prone in the bed, he headed back to Reception to let the Receptionist know that he was _just popping out for a bit_ to get some air. Then he would ring from the Hub to explain he had been called away on his mobile and he had to leave their facility. Family emergency. He needed to return to Scotland and probably wouldn't be able to return.

John's fingers danced across the face of his Vortex Manipulator as he keyed in the co-ordinates of the Hub. He braced himself as the blinding white light engulfed him, then stepped out of the light on the main Hub floor, smirking as he saw the looks of alarm from Tosh, Owen and Aaron.

"_Tosser!_" Owen yelled to the annoying ex Time Agent. John's response was a cheeky smirk and a rude hand gesture which caused the medic to scowl and Toshiko to suppress a giggle. Owen didn't like the fact that his girlfriend was obviously distracted by John; something which the cocky Captain was quite aware of and more than happy to indulge the young techie's fascination.

Fortunately, large sections of the Shadow Proclamation were addressed as a group which cut down the long-winded introductions. Finally Farzoma'an introduced the contingent from Earth to the Shadow Proclamation and gave a brief overview of the reason why they had been summoned.

Many of the members reacted in varying ways; some positively, others looked decidedly upset after the introduction. Solemnly, Farzoma'an turned towards the Earth delegation and gave an acknowleding nod of respect to the Time Lord.

He did not give time for the Doctor or any of the Earth contingent to respond as he continued to hold the floor. His stance was that of an imperious leader who would have his say before conceding the floor to any other person in the room. Turning his gaze towards John Frobisher, he began to speak.

"Mr Frobisher", Farzoma'an intoned solemnly. "My contacts from your planet have forwarded information to me concerning the manner in which the 'evidence' against Mr Ianto Jones, was presented to UNIT, then passed on to you. I have also read the emails relevant to the case. Let us review the facts. An employee of Torchwood, Mrs Gwen Cooper-Williams, emailed the evidence against Mr Jones, while she and her husband were on leisure or as Earth puts it, '_on _honeymoon' in Spain."

"Despite joining in commitment with her mate in the Earth ceremony called '_marriage_', Mr Rhys Williams and beingon her 'honeymoon', Mrs Cooper-Williams still managed to make phone calls and send emails to her boss, the leader of Torchwood Three Cardiff, Captain Jack Harkness, declaring her love for him and _not _the man she had just committed herself to! Not exactly a _shining _example of character or behaviour, is it? Considering the fact that she obviously _'misled and lied to' _her chosen mate, I find it difficult to trust either the words or the _motives _of one Mrs Gwen Cooper-Williams, don't you think?"

Although Farzoma'an gazed piercingly at John Frobisher, it was obvious he did not expect a reply; did not expect to be interrupted. It _was _obvious to everyone that he merely used people and aliens alike in the room, as an audience for his performance. Nothing more … yet.

"It appears that _after _Captain Harkness rejected her advances in favour of his mate, Mr Ianto Jones, that Mrs Cooper-Williams suddenly got an attack of conscience and decided to confess the incident of the Cyber woman to UNIT. She didn't even wait until she returned from her honeymoon where she could have accessed supporting documentation to her email. Strengthened her case with solid evidence. But Mrs Cooper-Williams didn't do that. Obviously motivated by her boss's _rejection _of her advances as a prospective mate, I put it to you that she '_lashed out' _in anger and sent UNIT an email about the matter, the pertinent paragraphs being:

'_I feel it is my duty as a citizen, as well as a Torchwood employee, to report a cover-up by Torchwood Three Cardiff, concerning a partially converted Cyber woman hidden in our cellars by the Archivist, Ianto Jones. This employee was formerly an employee at Torchwood One, Canary Wharf, which is where he obtained the Cyber woman, then brought her to Cardiff and hid her in the basement levels of Torchwood Three Cardiff. I was never converted in the cyber unit but Captain Jack Harkness, my other team mates and myself, managed to subdue Ianto Jones and kill the Cyber woman. All the cyber unit equipment was dismantled and incinerated. I believe Captain Jack Harkness made errors in judgement when he did not report this heinous matter to UNIT; did not perform a summary execution as prescribed for treason; nor did he administer Retcon to remove Mr Jone's memories from his time with both Torchwoods. All Captain Harkness did was suspend Mr Ianto Jones from active employment for a period of four weeks. To my thinking, and I believe I share these thoughts with my other team mates, Ianto Jones did not face the justice he richly deserved for his treason. I am informing you of these events in the hope that justice, however late, will finally be served. I remain a loyal and faithful employee of Torchwood Cardiff, second-in-command and confidante to Captain Jack Harkness.'_

Farzoma'an continued in a raised voice. "I understand that after this information was relayed to you, in your position as '_advisor' _to the government, you immediately took action and ordered UNIT to immediately go to Cardiff from London. Their instructions were to bring Mr Ianto Jones into custody, bring Captain Jack Harkness in for questioning and take over the control of Torchwood Cardiff from said Captain. _All _this action was taken on the strength of one email sent to you. Without _any _corroborating evidence whatsoever, to back up Mrs Cooper-Williams claim!"

Murmurs and snatched snippets of conversation rippled through the Shadow Proclamation. Farzoma'an continued. Even the Doctor knew how pedantic the Shadow Proclamation operated with their strict adherence to rigid protocols and correct procedures. The Time Lord stifled a grin as he realised Farzoma'an had cleverly presented the events surrounding the actions taken by John Frobisher, in a rather unflattering way.

As he glanced over to John Frobisher, he realised the man _knew _that the way his actions had been presented painted a picture of a person who had run with inconclusive evidence, without checking his facts.

The Time Lord breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the Shadow Proclamation would now be amenable to the evidence he had to produce. He had made a special point of uploading onto his sonic screwdriver, although he had already preset the TARDIS to journey with them on the Judoon ship. It would merely take a 'signal' from his sonic screwdriver to bring his ship into the room. But he was reluctant to do that unless he had to, knowing the Shadow Proclamation would pull every trick in the book to get their hands on the advanced technology of a TARDIS.

Farzoma'an continued on relentlessly. "I _know _there wasn't even an Incident Report of the event attached to that email because our _superior_ technology has been able to extract all the information we need. And yet_ you_, in your role as advisor to the leader of your country, acted on the strength of that email alone! You _never _considered it might be the attempt of an aggrieved employee to make a strike at her employer for personal reasons? You _never_ considered there may have been mitigating circumstances in the event? You _never_ attempted to gain more information concerning the event from Captain Jack Harkness in a fair and unbiased manner, did you?"

Farzoma'an paused for effect, then turning towards his fellow members of the Shadow Proclamation, intoned in a commanding voice. "Doesn't that strike you as somewhat odd behaviour in the circumstances?"

John glowered at the leader of the Shadow Proclamation. He had not been informed of the circumstances surrounding the information UNIT received from Mrs Cooper-Williams, nor did he believe that UNIT were aware. But in his mind, it still didn't alter the basic fact that Torchwood Three had behaved underhandedly over the Cyber woman incident which had _had _the potential to be world-threatening. Bracing himself, John Frobisher wanted to respond to the Shadow Proclamation's scathing remarks of his actions. But he wasn't given that opportunity.

"Harking back to the Incident Report" Farzoma'an continued, "my informants have infiltrated your planet's rudimentary computer systems and found _two _reports concerning the incident of the Cyber woman. The first report, on the Torchwood server, is the initial report submitted by Captain Jack Harkness with only minimal details. The second report is more substantial and goes into detail of the incident and the reasons why Captain Jack Harkness acted as he did on that night."

"After perusing both these documents, I conclude that the second report is the more important one as it highlights the reasoning behind the Torchwood's leaders actions. I completely _agree _with his actions, having read and understood the reasoning behind them. Even to the point of reinstating Ianto Jones back into Torchwood. Better the enemy you know right there where you can deal with any potential security risks! It is obvious to me that Ianto Jones acted in ignorance of technology beyond his understanding and experience, motivated by the 'human' emotion known as _love. _In my observations of Earth it has come to my notice that much has been done by your people in the name of _'love'_; sweeping gestures and grandiose actions in fact, throughout your history. Whether for the betterment of your civilisation, or for more base reasons, your history is seasoned with actions performed in the name of 'love'."

"Therefore I conclude that after reading Captain Jack Harkness's reports, I am convinced that there was no intent by Ianto Jones to _use _the cyber technology for advancement or for control of the Earth. He acted because he had hoped he could '_save_' the one person he loved, more than himself, at that time. He acted not out of malicious intent, but instead out of honest ignorance."

"The Shadow Proclamation takes a dim view indeed of any single entity who takes it upon themselves, to use any means _including _technology, to overtake the ruling powers of their planet. This constitutes a threat to the Universe. Captain Jack Harkness, in my opinion, acted in full knowledge of the workings of the wider Universe, to protect it and in the process, re-educate someone who obviously has learnt from this cyber incident."

"I applaud Captain Jack Harkness for assuring the security of Earth by ridding the planet of all traces of the Cyber technology, as well as the sole remaining cybernetic scientist who posed an even greater threat. We of the Shadow Proclamation have learnt much of the cyber technology through the most painful process possible … experience. This has given us invaluable insight and knowledge as in this time, we join with allied intergalactic forces in trying to rid the Universe of a new cyber threat … the Borg!***** But I digress. Back to the matter in hand."

At this point Farzoma'an turned to face Jack with an apologetic look on his face. "Before bringing you all here to the Shadow Proclamation's headquarters, I needed to have some concrete facts concerning the incident before I faced you all. Hence the reason my people infiltrated your system. My apologies to you for 'breaching' your security system, but it was necessary. My compliments to your technical team member who presented my people with unexpected difficulties as they sought the information I requested of them. If your team member at any time in the future, wishes to progress along their chosen technological pathway; they would be welcome to work for me."

Jack grinned at Farzoma'an and shook his head. "No worries, as a former Time Agent, I understand and completely condone your actions. As for my techno genius, Ms Toshiko Sato; I think I'll just hold on to her in the meantime. She's going to be mightily _upset _when she finds out you infiltrated her security system! I'll explain to her that your technology far exceeds Earth's expectations at this point in time. She _may _understand."

All the while, having his _'dirty linen'_ aired in public, began to take its toll on Ianto. Somewhere inside his heart, he screamed at the injustice of listening to his former fiance being coldly presented as a Cyber woman … even though it was indeed true. Old wounds flared open in protest and unwittingly, images of that fateful night flitted across his vision.

Jack noticed Ianto's breathing become fast and shallow; noticed the sudden tension in the set of his shoulders. Surreptiously he laid a hand on Ianto's thigh, squeezing gently, trying to calm him down.

As if an _SOS _had been sent out, John stiffened as he felt the swelling anxiety and tension within Ianto, as he stood stock still in the Hub. Toshiko and Owen were engrossed in whatever plans they were discussing and Aaron was busy at the computer, on his Report.

John immediately braced himself as wave after wave of confusion, fear, pain and fractured memories broke over him. He absorbed all the negativity emanating from Ianto and used his empathic abilities to dissipate it's poisonous effects.

Then he moved quickly along his link with Ianto to find the source of the young Welshman's sudden distress. He '_saw' _the events of the night Ianto's former fiancé, Lisa Hallet, went on a rampage in the Hub. John shuddered as he experienced the memories that lay beneath Ianto's monumental guilt.

_Ianto! I'm here. You made a mistake. Jack fixed it. There's no threat to the team; there's no threat to Jack; there's no threat to the Earth; there's no threat to the Universe. Remember Lisa as the beautiful fiancé you loved … before she was converted. Let go of the guilt, Ianto. Holding onto it doesn't change the past, nor does it save those people who lost their lives that night. Jack and your team saved the Earth, saved the Universe that night. It's up to you to save yourself now from being permanently crippled by your guilt. Let me help you. Let Jack help you. Let your family and friends help you. You don't need to carry this pointless burden of guilt. Let it go. Give it to me and let me absorb it. With forgiveness. With acceptance. With love. _

John immediately followed his words with an empathic burst into Ianto's mind. Forgiveness and acceptance flowed along a river of love to heal Ianto's heart and mind. The young man shook under the onslaught of emotional love and immediately surrendered his guilt to John. Then he felt the release as John took his guilt and washed it away.

Ianto visibly relaxed and allowed John to wash away his grief and guilt. His shoulders lost their tension and he sought Jack's hand for comfort, relishing in the his lover's tender touch. He sent his gratitude to John through their link and surprised the former Time Agent by laying a mental 'kiss' on his brow. John smiled.

_**Footnote: **__Reference to the 'Borg' is from the __**Star Trek:The Next Generation **__series and it's relevance to Torchwood will become apparent in the sequel to this story. Curtesy of the Rift in Cardiff, one member of the Torchwood team will learn in an unusual way and with first-hand experience, the terrible threat of the Borg in their adventures in the sequel. _


	62. Chapter 62

_**Author****'****s****Note:** I know it has been sooooo long since an update, my apologies to all you who have followed this story. Along with the rest of New Zealand, I was feverishly following the progress of all the teams competing in my homeland, in the Rugby World Cup 2011 tournament. WOW! What a roller coaster ride! And then into the aftermath … almost as turbulent as the tournament itself. _

_I'll take this opportunity for any readers who followed the tournament to say that it was a privilege and a pleasure to have so many visitors from all over the world descend on our country. And … the teams who played here were all **fantastic!** _

_But now, back to my writing. Please bear with me as I 'feel' my way back into the tale. The fact that the story is already complete in my head, doesn't alter the fact that time away from it has caused a disruption in my creative processes in setting it down. So here goes ….._

**Chapter 61 **

Looking down in horror at her body, Gwen saw that it was three-quarters covered with shining, silvery metal. She tried to move but her body was strictly confined by the heavy metal coverings and her mobility was severely restricted.

Gwen recognised where she was as she focused on the dank, dark walls and grubby Perspex in front of her. Torchwood cells. She was … _a__prisoner?_ What the hell had happened to her while she was asleep? Who the hell had encased her in metal?

Turning towards the small CCTV out in the passageway, Gwen started to yell … or at least, tried to yell out her anger in finding herself in such a predicament. A hollow metallic tone filled her ears and echoed off the walls of the cell. It was monotone, without a trace of her strong Welsh accent.

_What the hell is going on here? Why am I encased in this partial armour? Is this some kind of sick joke Jack and the others are pulling on me? Well, I'll make them bloody pay for this! They'll regret ever crossing swords with me, I'll make sure of that! And bloody Jack will have to do a damn lot of crawling on his knees before I'm even halfway to forgiving him. The bastard! _

Yelling at the camera lost its appeal because the metallic tone in her voice lacked any emotion … or conviction. Gwen didn't let that fact stop her from calling out abuse and threats to the team. Once they got her out of this … this metal _abomination_she would make them suffer … make them _all _suffer.

_I__'__ll __convert __them__ … __the __whole __damn __team__ … __including __Jack! __Let__'__s __see __how __his __body __reacts __to __metal. __Let__'__s __see __how __the __rest __of __them __like __being __encased __in__s teel. __Just __like __Ianto__'__s__fiancée, __Lisa, __they__'__ll __all__ be __converted! __And __then __I__'__ll __rule __them __and __see __how __they __like __it! __Convert! __Convert! __Convert!_

It took only a few minutes before Gwen realised what she was thinking … _conversion __to __Cybermen! _She quickly reset her thoughts, shivering slightly as she realised that the metal case was somehow taking over her mind. Icy coldness caused her to shiver inside her 'armour' as the terrible realisation came that _she _was being converted … by sheets of metal!

The heavy bang of the passageway door being opened alerted her. Gwen relished the fact that her faculties were markedly heightened. She turned to face her team as they filed into the passageway, then stood in a line outside her cell.

Gwen didn't like the stony looks she was getting from her team. They were taking this '_prank_' too far! She opened her mouth to admonish them all for their childishness, when words that weren't her own, issued forth from her mouth.

"You will be converted. You will be converted. You will be converted." Horror filled her mind as she saw the effect it had on Jack and the team. Even worse for her, was seeing Ianto standing close to Jack.

_You should be dead, Jones! Tea boy! Part-time shag! Why the hell are you still alive? Why the hell are you here in the Hub? UNIT were supposed to execute you. Get rid of you. Free Jack from your bloody influence. Then he could be mine! _

Upon hearing Gwen's words, her team mates immediately pulled out their weapons, cocked them at her and waited for Jack's command. Levelling his Webley at her with one hand, he used his other to pull the cell key from his pocket. He inserted it into the lock and the loud click of the door unlocking echoed through the cell block.

Jack ordered Gwen to retreat back in her cell in a cold tone. The fiery look of hate emanating from his eyes took the Welshwoman by surprise. She tried to raise her hands in surrender but she wasn't used to manoeuvring her metal-encased limbs. Her team reacted as if she was threatening them, raising their guns to chest level.

The next few moments were lost in confusion for Gwen as a fifth person suddenly emerged. She was statuesque, gorgeous with dark chocolate skin and a slim, yet curvy body. This 'stranger' also had a weapon levelled at Gwen and was talking rapidly to Jack about 'stages of conversion'.

Gwen suddenly recognised the beautiful stranger in front of her. It was _impossible_. She was dead, killed by the Torchwood team. Lisa Hallet. Her mind reeled with the possibilities.

_Did Jack find another Resurrection Gauntlet and bring her back? Does this mean that Ianto is back with Lisa? Did he also bring back the cyber parts or had Ianto stashed some down in the deepest, darkest sections of the Archives? Who put the metal casings on her? Was it Ianto? _

The worst of Gwen's confusing dilemma was being abruptly confronted by her team mates with guns pointed at her and Jack ordering them to _'__shoot __to __kill __the __hostile __alien__'__;_ and Ianto smirking at her because he had won and she was now facing death at her team mates' hands.

The look of sheer hatred was a mask on Jack's face as he snarled at her, "It's only what you _deserve _Gwen, after trying to take my soul mate away from me! You are heartless, Gwen, and you _belong _in a Cyber woman's body."

Even Lisa Hallet was facing her with a gun in her hand, but she wasn't partially converted; Lisa was completely human and standing there like a tall, mahogany Amazon, grinning at Gwen gleefully as she gloated, "It was Jack's idea to remove the cyber parts and put them on you. He said I never deserved a fate like that, but that you do!"

Lisa then broke out into a maniacal laugh that sent shudders through Gwen's shaking body as she awaited her fate, unable to believe that her team and Jack … _Jack_… would turn so violently against her.

The familiar sound of multiple clicks filled the deafening silence that ensued, as the safety clips were removed from all the guns pointing at her; Jack's Webley and Lisa's Beretta were aimed at her head; Tosh's Ruger and Owen's SIG-220 Morg were aimed at her torso; Ianto had his Glock levelled at her heart.

Gwen screamed at them to stop as she saw death in each pair of eyes staring coldly at her, but her voice came out as a twisted screech of metallic sound which only served to enrage them even more. Backing away towards the rear of the cell, arms stretched in front of her in a useless gesture of defence, Gwen closed her eyes and waited for five bullets to rip through her body …..

Waking up shaking uncontrollably from her nightmare-ridden sleep peppered with horrific images running through her head; of being converted into a cyber woman and having implants in her head; Gwen sat bolt upright in bed. Her ragged breaths came out in painful gasps as sweat poured down her face. Scenes of her team turning on her as though she were a wild animal, blind and deaf to her horrifying dilemma, still flashed across her vision.

It took a several long moments for Gwen to throw off the remaining vestiges of the nightmare; disorientation fading as the familiar walls of her hospital room at last triggered her awareness of where she was. Safe … alive.

Her hand was still shaky as it reached for the glass of water on her bedside cabinet. It didn't spill on the sweat-soaked sheets as she drank slowly. A dull pounding starting at the back of her head, brought Gwen fully back to reality.

_Well that's brilliant, that is! Caught in a terrifying nightmare and then wake up to a bloody headache! Why the hell did I dream about that? It felt so real … so damn real. _

Gwen shivered involuntary as she ran her hands down her body, subconsciously checking that there were no metal casings. It was just a nightmare … a terrible nightmare … but just a nightmare.

Turning to her bedside cabinet, Gwen searched the drawers for the small pack of painkillers her mother had brought in for her. Because of the strong medication Providence Park doctors had prescribed as part of her _'__treatment__'_, Gwen wasn't allowed to have pain relief as well. As with any advice or directions given to her that contradicted her own opinion, Gwen disregarded the medical advice. Popping two pills out of their silvery pack, she refilled her glass and drank deeply. Then she carefully lay back down in the bed.

Fatigue burned through her body, but Gwen refused to succumb to sleep. She didn't want to risk having another nightmare. Gwen frowned as fleeting moments in time brushed at the back of her consciousness … she saw images from here in Providence Park … here in her private room.

_There was a man … a … a specialist. Easy on the eye, if I remember. Not like my gorgeous Jack, of course, but still worth a tumble in the sack. He said he was a consultant psychologist, I think. Observing me. I wonder if he liked what he saw. Hmmm, but there's something else … something happened but I can't quite remember what it was. _

Being Gwen, as pigheaded as a bulldog, she wouldn't let this go. There was something important she should remember … something about the man at her bedside. No matter how long it took her, Gwen knew she would rack her brains until the memory of whatever had happened, came back to her.

John was seated at Gwen's workstation, when he felt a faint tug on his empathic pathway. Gwen. She was obviously awake now and although it wasn't very strong, she must have been thinking about Jack in some kind of amorous way. It triggered his _'__alert__' _and access to her mind. He smirked as he realised her thoughts had turned to _him_ … Gwen was searching for him and he felt the residue of her lingering desire for him. She didn't know it was _him_ she was searching for; she was trying to remember the visiting psychologist. John smirked as he '_listened __in_' to her rambling thoughts.

_Have __fun __scrabbling __around __in__ that pretty little head of yours. I__t__'__s __time __to __have __some __fun __with __you. __You __might __even __like__ parts __of __it__ … n__o, __just __kidding, __of __course __you __won__'__t. __Too __bad. __You __will __learn __very __quickly __Gwen, __that __when __an __ex-Time __Agent __from __the __51__st __century __metes __out __revenge, __then __pay back __is __a __BITCH!__If __you__'__re __very __lucky, __it __will __only __be __one __ex-Time __Agent __making __you __suffer. __Because __if __you __had _two _of __us __on __your __case, __then __life __for __you __would __be __Hell __incarnate. __You__'__d __probably __want __to __end __things __as __quickly __as __possible __by __your __own __hand __if _that _ever __happened. __And __to __think__ … __you __owe __your __life __to _me … _not __Jack__ … __not __Team __Torchwood__ … __to _me!

He then laughed uproariously, greatly amused by the turn of events. He would never have thought that a sojourn on Earth would have marked the beginning of a new and exciting adventure on this backward, insignificant little rock. He felt a stab of regret that he would obviously not be involved with the actual mission itself.

Owen and Toshiko looked over at John, frowning as they watched him nearly toppling off his seat with the strength of his laughter. A quick glance at his screen and Toshiko knew it had nothing to do with what he was looking at online. Owen just shrugged and continued his conversation with Tosh about how Aaron's proposals could be implemented. He was happy to ignore the ex-Time Agent until he needed him.

"Do you think we should _" Toshiko began staring hesitantly over at John.

"No, love, leave it. We've got research to do and if he wants to mess around, let's leave him to it." Reluctantly Toshiko turned her gaze back to her screen which Owen was pointedly staring at.

"You don't like him, do you?" Toshiko asked under her breath.

"No, love", Owen replied in a hard tone, "and I certainly don't trust him. Be _careful_around him. Don't be sucked in by his supposed _charm_because he's dangerous. Always has been … always will be. So how far have we got in our search, love?"

Effectively closing the subject of John for discussion, Toshiko turned her complete attention on her screen and began the magical dance with her fingers as window after window flipped up on her monitor.

John was oblivious to the attention he had attracted, caught up in his own thoughts of what he planned to do to lead Gwen a merry chase in her head. He had a sharp and fast mind that would have impressed Toshiko if she had known what was running through his mind.

As Gwen appeared to be fully conscious and her mind sharply alert, John began to implement the first of his little 'games' for the Welshwoman, thankful he had taken the time while travelling around during his second trip to Earth, to learn some of the _quaint _little Earth customs. Humans in the 21st century were quite unique compared to 51st century humans, in their love of customs, traditions and games. By the time he was born, being _human_ was all about how to survive in the big, scary Universe.

John glanced over at Toshiko's work station and saw the two Torchwood team members obviously focused on whatever appeared in front of them on the monitor. The faint hush of lowered voices reached his ears. Obviously they weren't exchanging sweet nothings judging by the monotone in their voices and the serious set in their expressions.

Various scenarios began to tick over in John's mind as he put his elite 51st century brain to the task of formulating a plan of action to dealing with Gwen Cooper effectively, while remaining within the Doctor's restrictions of _'__no __serious __harm __to __Gwen __Cooper__'_. He smiled as he recalled the number of times he had found loop holes and workarounds when wriggling around the restrictive prohibitions imposed by the Time Agency. Even his former lover, 'Jack' had been quite innovative in his ideas to thwart their former employer.

John grinned widely as he saw himself as a 'space-age spider' who wove a web to catch Gwen Cooper … an annoying, buzzing fly that stupidly blundered into his trap despite the advantage of possessing near 360 degrees vision.

He realised he hadn't been particularly subtle when setting the Probe the first time. To accommodate the Doctor's 'humane' requirements, he would have to be _very_subtle in his transmissions … discuss it as if the ideas and thoughts came from her own mind.

_If __I __create __new __scenarios __to __replace __her __sexual__f fantasies, __that __should __work. __Use __her __own __imagination __against __her__ … __merely __give __her __a__ '__nudge__' __in __the __right __direction __so __that __her__ '__happy __sexual __fantasies__' __degenerate __into __guilty __scenes __that __can__'__t __be __enjoyed __because __the __object __of __her __fantasy __would __be __heart-broken __at __the __loss __of __his__ '__true __love__'__. __I__can __inject __a __good __healthy __dose __of__ '__remorse__' __aimed __at __her __murderous __intent __towards __Ianto; __her __shocking __infidelity __to __her __long-suffering __husband; __and __her __callous, __unthinking __behaviour__ that __brought __down __such__ calamity __upon __her __colleagues __Toshiko __and __Owen__ … __not__ to __mention __Jack. __By __the __time __I__'__m __finished, __rather __than __suffer__ '__physical__' __pain __for __her __monstrous __crimes __(and __in __my __opinion, __she __deserves __that __level __of __suffering __as__ ell),__ Gwen __would __slowly __be __bowed __down __with __mental __anguish. __She__'__ll __probably __become __a __severe __depressant, __languishing __in __guilt __and __deep __regret. __At __least __she __would __be __alive __and __physically __unharmed __so __the __Doctor __couldn__'__t __complain. __But __most __importantly __of __all__ … __she __will __be __impotent. __Unable __to __spread __her __poisonous __words __or __perform __her __treacherous __acts. __And _that _is __the __most __important __part __of __the __plan__ … __to __effectively __disable __Gwen. __Humanitarianism is __an __admirable __trait __for __the __Doctor __to __jump __on __his __soap __box __and __advocate __to __us __all. __But __Gwen __has __a __long, __long, __long __way __to __go __to __ever __earn __the __trust __of __her __Torchwood __colleagues __again. __Maybe __it __won__'__t __even __be __possible._

John realised it would require him to be much more disciplined than he usually was. But he had to be subtle and these changes would need to progress slowly … one small step at a time … if they were to be within the Doctor's restrictive parameters. He could do this. He would do this … for Jack, for Ianto and for the sake of the Earth in the 23rd century.

A thought struck John about Ianto's personal safety. The Archives. Pulling himself up out of his chair, he wandered over to where Toshiko and Owen were exchanging ideas about something.

John walked up to them. Toshiko immediately stopped her conversation with Owen in mid-sentence to look at him expectantly. Owen tried pointedly to ignore the intrusion. John didn't care about Owen's negativity towards him. Ianto's safety was more important.

Without preamble, he began. "I assume that Gwen will be confined to the main Hub, apart from the ablutions section. She won't be allowed to go down into the Archives, will she?"

It was more a statement than a question. Toshiko shook her head vigorously. "No, she won't be allowed down in Ianto's domain, irrespective of whether he's working down there or not. Gwen's clumsiness and nosiness down in the Archives caused problems before, so she was never allowed to go down on her own. In this new situation, she won't be allowed down there at all."

Owen added his own thoughts. "Nah, there's _no __way _Jack is gonna let Gwen down into the Archives. _Ever! _He'll want her as far away from some of those alien weapons as possible. Won't want to put temptation in her way in case she lapses. Which she will. Because that's Gwen. Makes grandiose gestures and follows them for awhile, then it all slides back to the same old shit."

Toshiko groaned. "He's right, you know. We will _never _be able to fully trust Gwen again. No matter what the Doctor says. Or thinks. We're the ones who've lived day by day putting up with her tears, her self-centredness, and her tantrums if she doesn't get her own way. I swear she wears Jack down at times with her childish behaviour and temper tantrums. How Rhys _ever _put up with her behaviour is beyond me! He must be a saint."

"More like a sucker for punishment, I reckon", Owen countered. "He just never had the backbone to stand up to her. Neither does Harkness, but he used to be caught between his common sense and his libido. Most times, the latter won out. I'm still surprised that Harkness never actually _slept_with Gwen. They both spent a lot of time eye-fucking each other, neither of them caring about Ianto's feelings in the matter. Flirted outrageously in front of him. Tea boy put up with a lot of shit from both of them. There again, he's another sucker for punishment because if Harkness wasn't flirting and feeling up Gwen, he was doing it to someone else!"

Toshiko had tensed a little while Owen was talking and John discerned that it wasn't the subject matter that appeared to upset her. Something … _related _to the subject matter. Her lowered eyelids and slight flush told him volumes. Owen, as usual, was oblivious.

John decided to probe the matter and turned to Owen. "Didn't _you _sleep with Gwen? When she first arrived? Then you two split up and she tried to move in on Jack, but Ianto had gotten there first. That's how I heard it went down."

Toshiko's flush deepened and John knew he had exposed a raw nerve. He wasn't trying to be malicious by deliberately bringing the matter up, or cause trouble between Toshiko and Owen. Rather, he wanted to understand the nature of past relationships between Torchwood workers and whether they might resurface and cause trouble in the present … or the future.

Too much was at stake in the 23rd century and John was adamant he would do all he could to ensure the success of the coming Mission, even if he himself would not be present. His own future in the 51st century depended on it and nothing … or _no-one _would stop him.

A vivid flashback seared it's way into John's mind; a disastrous Mission that had gone horribly wrong in the 51st century. He had been a rookie Time Agent on that Mission and along with his fellow rookie; a female Jok'nhite named Sla'ahna; Karlon Maunger, an experienced Time Agent and their mission leader, Vroznakan. John shuddered involuntarily as the memory began to replay, enhanced by his empathic ability. Toshiko and Owen watched him carefully, silently waiting for him to explain his sudden change in demeanour.

John turned to address them, meaning to casually dismiss what they had just witnessed. He changed his mind. He needed to share his horrific memory with Toshiko and Owen to bring home to them, the ramifications if their impending Mission failed … beyond even their understanding of consequences.

Without preamble, he began. "I was a young rookie in the Time Agency when I was sent out on my first major mission with another rookie, a Time Agent and our Mission Leader. Let's call them _X,__Y _and _Z_ respectively. We were sent to a distant galaxy via a Wormhole to the planet _Jok__'__nhal_, which was a major trading centre in that part of the galaxy. Our Mission was to neutralise a growing problem with rebels against the incumbent government, which had the potential to seriously threaten trade."

"A spiritualist leader … a religious fanatic; was threatening to blow up the _whole_ planet unless the government accepted his demands, which were, quite frankly, unacceptable. Prior to _Jok__'__nhal _becoming a major trading centre; it's few inhabitants had lived as nomadic clans wandering the predominantly desert terrain with scraggly herds of _Ja__'__bahs_, camel-like creatures. The focus for these clans was a type of spirituality, formalised in a religion they all acknowledged known as _Ja__'__hal_. Of course, each clan had it's own interpretation of Ja'hal. But they all followed the general way."

"The leader's name was _Borov __na __Menham_ and he worked his main job as a fission scientist, head of the government's Mining Emporium. The planet was very poor in agriculture but exceedingly rich in raw tetritanium; dilithium crystals; valuable gasses and minerals as well as precious stones and veins of rare crystals. It was the discovery of the planet's hidden wealth that led to their major industry of mining, which in turn led to the development of industry."

"With the influx of races flocking to grab a piece of the action and make mega-credits, the spiritual side of the Jok'nhite race declined sharply. Occasional revivals erupted from time to time, but the almighty 'credit' ruled this planet now, even more so than the bureaucracy or the religious movement."

"Then Borov na Menham led his own version of revival but kept it underground until the time was right. Using his specialised knowledge of fission reaction and deep-bore mining, coupled with specialist explosive experts who had joined his cause, he developed special explosive devices that were bored into the mantle above the planet's crust at strategic locations."

"Ensuring that the government and interplanetary media services would be able to verify the existence and location of these explosive devices … but be _unable_ to destroy them, Borovthen placed his demands before the ruling High Council. Everyone knew that only someone like Borovand the specialists he had gathered to his cause, could neutralise the deadly threat. No-one else possessed the level of knowledge, expertise and equipment in this field, which Borov had amassed around him."

"To cut a long story short, a cry for help was sent throughout the galaxy. The Shadow Proclamation and the Agency were just two agencies contacted. The Time Agency claimed they could deal with the situation, thus we were despatched to eliminate the problem."

"It was _crucial_ to deal effectively with what the Agency believed to be a very real threat … not just to the government, but also to the whole planet. Jok'nhal was strategically important to the whole galaxy as all trade in the sector at that time, revolved around it. Our mission was to _eliminate_ the leader of the Resistance Movement and render his 'disciples' impotent and use specialled equipment to _neutralise _the bombs. Once the head of the snake had been cut off, the rest of his followers would fall by the wayside."

"Being an inhabitant of the planet, our rookie had taught us all the rudiments of her native language and the basics of how to behave when we went down there. Our cover was that we were miners from one of the planet's moons returned home for our yearly furlough from mining. We were also supposed to be secret followers of Borov's movement. The plan was simple; eliminate the leader, disable the explosive devices control system."

John shook his head sadly. "Well … that was the plan. But it didn't work out that way. We arrived on Jok'nhal and using perception filters, passed ourselves off as just more of Borov's ardent followers so we could infiltrate his organisation. That was easily achieved, however, his personal bodyguards were numerous, well-armed and much stronger than us. We tried to subtly undermine his plans by putting about the idea that we needed a moderator to negotiate favourable terms rather than a mad scientist on the edge, who could blow us all up! Unfortunately, his followers were just as mad as he was. You know the kind … ready to give their lives for the cause!"

"In the meantime, the government refused to negotiate any kind of peaceful resolution with Borov's movement and issued orders for their armed forces to _'seek and destroy'_ the rebels. That was enough to push Borov over the edge and he ordered his people to create a distraction on the streets, with a minion disguised as him; then he and his inner circle could initiate the destruct sequences. We were on the periphery of the movement and by the time we found out, it was too late to stop it."

"We returned to our cloaked, orbiting ship. The first thing our leader did was to send a Priority signal across all the wavelengths of Jok'nhal, telling the inhabitants to flee the planet, then he sent out a planetary distress signal and warned ships to stay out of the galaxy as a Class 1 Planetary Explosion was about to take place."

"His second-in-command relayed the Priority signal out to every other planet and inhabited moon and satellite in the system … to flee the system by any means possible. But … but we all _knew_ … even those who received our signal … that it was hopeless … not enough warning … not enough time. Only those who had vessels with time-shift capabilities or warp-speed would be able to escape. The primary shock wave after the initial detonation of the planet, would move faster than _any __other_ pace craft."

"The last of their duties on this Mission discharged, the two senior Agents addressed us. Our leader told us that the mission had failed, which we already knew, and we needed to flee the planet because our ship's instruments had confirmed that the planet would self-destruct as a result of the titanic explosions about to take place along it's network of fault-lines. He communicated back to the Time Agency, who ordered that we stay, and hide ourselves in a _time_ _shift_ that our ship would initiate so we could oversee the outcome."

Toshiko's eyes were glassy with tears and she trembled as John's horrible tale unfolded. Even Owen tensed as the terrible saga unfolded. Aaron, who had wandered over behind John as the ex-Time Agent had begun his narration, slumped down on the nearest desk, overcome with emotion at the horror story unfolding.

John was slumped over by now. All three observers realised how much this experience must have cost that young man on his first important Mission, all those years ago. He was still visibly shaken by the experience and the fact that his guard had slipped, spoke volumes to Aaron.

Toshiko tried to stifle her sobs as John spoke in a strange monotone while his body exhibited all the signs of a person on the verge of a breakdown. Owen's body was tense and stiff with his efforts to keep his emotions in. He knew John should stop … now. But he didn't know how to help him in this scenario. This wasn't his field of expertise. He turned anguished eyes towards Aaron, pleading with the other man with his intense gaze, to help John.

Aaron felt Owen's eyes on him and raised his own horror-stricken gaze towards him. Bracing himself, Aaron nodded. Gently rising from the desk, he began to murmur words of comfort to John, then slowly reached out to touch him. He placed a feather soft hand on John's shoulder. John reacted immediately.

As if he had been pierced with a blade, John flinched away from Aaron's touch, an angry tirade in an unknown language issuing from his lips. It was probably his mother tongue. Now deep in the terrible memory, John's whole body hurt; his mind hurt; his heart hurt. He pulled into himself to escape the touch … only to find himself in so much more pain reliving the memory.

Like an autoton, John continued in the cold monotone, relating the hard facts as they replayed in his mind. Inside his pain-racked chest, John relived the terror; the horror; the disbelief; and the numbing fear of being forced by his team leader to witness the greatest tragedy he would ever know … the death of a planet and the loss of billions of lives.

In the extremity of his distress, John failed to realise that as his barriers came down … so did the tight control he held over his empathic ability. All that he was experiencing; all that he was saying; all that he was remembering in vivid colour; all that he was feeling with his bursting emotions; _all_ of it was leaking down his empathic link.

"The other rookie Agent was a native of Jok'nahl … a female. She became hysterical, screaming and shouting … trying to leave the ship and return to her doomed planet. Our leader held her in a vice-like grip while his second-in-command injected a powerful sedative into her neck. She slumped immediately and he laid her down on the floor at his feet."

"He then turned to me and said _'We will stand and witness the failure of our Mission … for the Agency. We will stand and honour the death of an innocent planet … for our colleague. We will find the strength to do this because we must. We may lose our sanity as observers. But she … she will have lost everything … EVERYTHING! Just as this solar system will lose it's heart this day.' _I don't know _how_ I stood there on the bridge of our ship and … and watched the horrific … magnificent … death of a planet. And no matter how hard I've tried to forget … to forgive ourselves … I know that memory will haunt me until the end of my days."

"We witnessed the unimaginable … the unforgettable … the unforgivable. It took just over two hours for the explosives to spread their shock waves through to the core of the planet. We couldn't see the explosions that ripped through the lifeblood of the planet, but we saw the planet shift on it's axis … by a few degrees. Our instruments couldn't even register what was happening … only a special vid cam recorded the changing images before us on visual only. Because we weren't really there … we were barely a second out of time from the rest of the galaxy. But it was enough to ensure our survival."

"We left the scene of our colossal failure before the horror of the aftermath followed. Reports of those consequences would be relayed to the Agency … and every other interplanetary organisation … for months to come."

"An inquiry followed and although within our Agency our commanding officer ruled that no blame for the outcome could be apportioned to our team because we had done everything in our power to prevent the tragedy … many blamed us calling on the Agency to take action against us. The perpetrators of the tragedy were dead. They wanted blood … _ours_. At that time, the four of us agreed with the consensus. We blamed ourselves. But in reality it was a madman and a stubborn government that were _really _to blame for the tragedy."

"We were all on suicide watch, yet the young Jok'nhite found a way to kill herself. As did our second-in-command. Our leader never attempted it and actively worked to prevent me as I had made several attempts, but my efforts were thwarted by our medical staff. I wanted to leave the Agency. But … after months of being counselled and drugged, the Agency head managed to persuade me to stay. Three solar years after that event, I met Jack."

"You need to know something else that I would learn later. Long-term consequences. In my time, the 51st century, there are now only a few thousand Jok'nites scattered throughout the Universe, who were away from their solar system at the time of the explosion. Not enough to perpetuate their species. They will eventually _all _die and leave no trace of their existence as a race."

"So you see, it's not only in the 'here and now' that destruction and devastation can annihilate a planet and eliminate a race. If your Mission in assisting the humans to save your planet in the 23rd century _fails_ … there will not be enough humans at that time scattered throughout the Universe, to perpetuate the species. There will be no future colonisations spread throughout the Universe. And on a personal level, this means that Jack and I, and _all_ the humans in our time line … will not have existed."

By now, John was a crumpled heap on the floor; shoulders slumped, head down and arms wrapped tight around his legs. His whole body language warned his three companions to keep their distance. Even Aaron knew he could not reach out at that moment … even when he knew it was exactly the time to help John.

Owen had gathered Toshiko into his arms while John shared his horrific memories, as much to comfort himself as to comfort his lover. Aaron just stayed within reach of John, should he be needed. He knew that even though the talking had stopped; the terrible memories were still replaying in John's mind and the man was likely to crack at any moment. He braced himself for the aftermath.

By the end of the harangue delivered in a stage actor's manner by Farzoma'an, John Frobisher was barely suppressing his rage. He had endured the insults, veiled and open, by an _alien_, with no chance for response until Farzoma'an had finished his dramatic address to the Shadow Proclamation, effectively creating a bias against him before he had even begun to speak!

Frobisher was _very_angry and Bridget fidgeted nervously beside him. John was never at his best when anger coursed through his mind and body; it did not bode well.

Bridget then proceeded to do something she would _never_have done before in her working career; never even _thought_to have done, but drastic measures were called for in this unfair situation. Bridget slipped her hand down under the desk, laid it gently upon John's upper thigh and gave a gentle squeeze … of reassurance. Well, she _hoped _he would interpret it in that way.

John's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, inviting even greater scrutiny upon him from the Shadow Proclamation and the rest of the Earth contingent. Only Jack, whose eyes were as quick and as sharp as an eagle's, saw Bridget's covert action to John. He guessed that Bridget intended to give reassurance and to try and calm down her boss. Jack still smiled at her desperate action as he knew Bridget was _every_ bit as uptight and conservative as her boss.

Ianto's eyes and mind were focused on Farzoma'an, so unusually, he missed it all. As did the Doctor, Martha and the Brigadier. Ianto knew enough to know that the Shadow Proclamation were on _their _side, but it didn't stop him from wincing each time Farzoma'an shot a salvo at John Frobisher. The world of politics whether on Earth or in space, was still very ugly.

He was starting to feel a headache coming on when suddenly … a sharp tug on his empathic link brought him to his senses … John. He was startled. There was no reason for John to 'check' on him as he had complete control, at the moment, over his emotions. Unless … John wanted to send a message to him.

Relaxing his body, Ianto tuned out of the meeting and focused his attention on his link with John … and waited. He sensed great distress and pain emanating from his friend. Deeply concerned, Ianto carefully moved himself along John's link … until the full force of the former Time Agent's deep anguish slammed into Ianto.

Wave upon wave of nightmarish scenes pounded into Ianto's brain and he knew instinctively that he was caught up in one of John's memories. The magnitude of John's outpouring threatened to crush Ianto's mind and he slammed up his barriers as much as he could to cushion the impact. It only lessened slightly.

Between the layers of shocking memories assaulting Ianto, he perceived the depth of John's great grief, despair and guilt. Despite his instinctive impulse to flee from the empathic link, Ianto _knew_that John needed help … and he could help him. Summoning up all his strength and courage, Ianto braced himself and moved clumsily along their link to find John.

He narrowed his 'vision' to only see John … lost … vulnerable … drowning in dark emotions. At last, he came to where John's emotions were centred and he plunged headlong into the turbulence, utilising his strong mental abilities to propel him to where John was crouched into a tight, painful ball, 'crying' deep within his soul.

Coming up behind him, Ianto gently laid his gentle presence around him and began to sing softly in Welsh … a soothing lullaby that his Mam often sang to him when his Tad had beaten him. His own heart splintered at the agony John was in and back in his body, tears poured from his eyes … then his body slumped over the desk as his mind tried … and failed … to drag him into the sanctuary of unconsciousness.

Jack cried out in alarm and reached for Ianto, taking his sweating, trembling fiancé into his arms. Silence filled the auditorium as every eye and probe focused on the two men. The Doctor looked to Farzoma'an and said, "I'll need to check him. We'll need to call a recess while our medic checks him over. He was tortured and it's possible he's suffering a relapse."

Not bothering to wait for an answer, the Doctor left his chair and moved to Jack and Ianto. Jack was calling Ianto's name over and over in an anguished whisper, but there was no response. He had failed to make an empathic connection to see what was wrong because Ianto's barriers had proved too strong for him.

Martha, John and Bridget also stood ready to leave the auditorium. A disgruntled murmuring broke out amongst the Council members, but was quickly silenced by a sharp gesture from Farzoma'an. The members began to rise from their seats and move towards the exits on their level.

The Doctor roughly pushed Jack aside with a stern look in his eyes. Reluctantly Jack acquiesced and let go his hold on Ianto. Framing the young man's face between his hands, the Doctor broke easily through Ianto's barriers and entered his mind. It took _all_his Time Lord's power and strength not to be repelled by the force of John's memories and emotions. He bit back his own overwhelming shock, horror and revulsion, grimly moving along the empathic link to retrieve the young Welshman … he guessed that Ianto was trying to help John but this situation was far too dangerous for the inexperienced young man.

Finally he found them, both in extremely weakened states trying desperately to comfort each other. Taking charge of the situation, the Doctor allowed his healing power to infiltrate their consciousness and slowly dispel the maelstrom.

Despite the extreme effort required for the Doctor's healing power to enter the two men and quell the storm, a faint memory of his own tickled at the back of his mind … from his last few days on Gallifrey before leaving the planet forever. He carefully traced back through his incarnations and found the memory.

"_We are doomed, my dear friend, doomed. Gallifrey is doomed. Perhaps it is time. Perhaps the Universe thinks we have served our purpose." _

_The young Doctor looked in horror at the senior Statesman. "What are you talking about? There's nothing WRONG with Gallifrey! No threats of any kind. Why are you saying this?" _

"_Because I have seen it, young friend, I have seen it all … in the Vortex. But you will be safe; you will know what to do when the time comes. Gallifrey will be lost but you will carry on and remind the world that the Watchers of Time were once the Guardians of the Universe." _

_The young man shook his head angrily. He hated it when the Prophet spoke like this … even though his words always came to pass. He shook his head in vehement denial. _

_A __soft __laugh __echoed __across __the __space __between __the __two __Time __Lords.__ "__Remember __my __words __when __that __time __comes. __Remember __me. __Remember __that __we __were __not __just __Watchers, __but __Actives. __Our _real _task __is __to __save, __not __just __stand __idly __by __behind __our __titles __and __lying __to __ourselves __that __we __are __not __to __interfere. __INTERFERE! __It __is __never __right __to __stand __by __and __watch __mass __destruction __if __you __hold __power __in __your __hands __to __prevent __it. __It __is __never __right __to __say __to __yourself __that __it__'__s __not __your __problem. __It __is __always __right __to __interfere, __young__f riend__ … __it is __always right__! __Don__'__t __stand __by __and __watch __evil __change __the__ face __of __our __wondrous __Universe. __Do __something!__" _

_The young Time Lord shivered at the vehemence in his old friend's words. He had never seen such a zealous light blaze out of his ancient eyes before … but he saw it now. And something deep inside the young man told him that these were probably the most important words he would ever hear from one of his people. _

The Doctor shook himself fully back into the present. A burning resolve ignited in his soul as he gazed with John's eyes upon the destruction of Jok'nhal … and his old friend's words came back to strengthen him.

But first things first … slowly the minds beneath his care begin to ease as the Doctor pushed out the overwhelming memories. He carefully placed them in deep recesses of each man's mind, protected by a strong layer of thought '_Do __not __go __here__ – __Off __Limits__'__._ He didn't have time to completely deal with this issue but he would revisit it and deal once and for all with all these crippling memories … perhaps after he saved the planet that should _never _have been destroyed.

Ianto and John had calmed considerably; John leaned into Ianto's comfort but still sensed the strong presence of the Doctor. He knew the Time Lord had saved him … somehow … but so had Ianto. John realised for the first time, just how powerful an Empath the Time Lord was … and he was grateful.

As his strength returned, John instinctively turned to assist the Doctor reach out to Ianto and heal the overwhelmed young Welshman. A burst of pride … and _something __else _cut through his own emotions as he realised all that Ianto had risked to reach out to him. He sensed the young man had an inkling of the risk he took to help John … but that didn't stop him from trying. John felt humbled by the young man's great courage.

Around the corridors and in the rooms of Providence Park, the busy buzz of a normal day was overlaid by the serenity of the warm day and peaceful surroundings. That was about to be shattered …..


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 62 **

Gwen was feeling a little better than she had before though she was still shaken from the nightmare. She forced herself to relax and decided to stay in bed and wait for the nurses to do their medical round. Taking a quick sip of her water, Gwen settled herself back down into the covers taking comfort in the warmth of the bed. She knew the nurses would force her up when they came in, so she'd make the most of her opportunity now.

A sudden tug in her head brought Gwen up sharply. _What the hell? _The pain medication had effectively relieved her headache, but now something else was thumping in her head … or _pushing _against her mind.

Gwen had a strong mind and pushed hard against … _it _… not knowing what she was really struggling with. A tendril of fear curled in her stomach as she braced herself for another nightmare. _But no, I'm fully conscious and that couldn't be. Perhaps another seizure?_

Nothing could prepare Gwen, as strong-minded as she was, for the mental avalanche that breached her mind's barriers and swept them aside. Although she was lying in bed, Gwen felt as though she had been physically, as well as mentally, assaulted. Not even her seizures were anywhere near as bad as this enormous barrage of terrible images and twisted emotions that assailed her.

Beneath the horrific onslaught, Gwen had a moment of clarity. _These are memories … real memories … real emotions someone has experienced. Set in space. Jack … it must be Jack. But no … no, it isn't Jack. Someone else, but who? _

Within a minute, Gwen's sharp mind lost its focus on the question of whose memories she was being assaulted with. She was drowning in the terrible images, oblivious to the fact that no sounds or smells came with the memories.

The people close by her, in a spaceship of some kind, were aliens and were as distressed as the person's body she seemed to inhabit. The eyes she looked out from were fixed on the scene in front of her … a large planet that was _definitely _not meant to be trembling in space the way it was.

Fiery gushes that shot up like arrows of flame from the planet's surface, shook Gwen deeply. Terrifying fear gripped her as she realised what she was witnessing … the death of a planet. Astronomy had never been one of her subjects at high school, but her time at Torchwood had taught her some basics of outer space.

Her body shook in the bed as she watched a multitude of large and small craft fleeing the doomed planet. But she knew … she _knew _… that they would never escape the shock wave in time.

Gwen tried to close the eyes that looked out on the scene, but she couldn't … nor could she escape back to the reality of her own mind. She was trapped. A slow scream that had taken root in her head, now began to emanate outwards, rising in strength and volume … til it began to issue forth from her lips at Providence Park; her body prone on the bed, stiff with fear-filled horror.

It was a scream of the deepest despair and desolation; overwhelming loss and blind terror; waves of guilt and sorrow that no amount of redemption could ever completely erase. She watched the gradual changes of a planet slowly succumbing to the inevitable forces that were ripping it apart from the inside out. It was a nightmare come to life before her eyes … Hell here in outer space.

Ever since joining Torchwood, Gwen had always longed to head for the stars and visit distant planets, now that she knew they existed, especially after being exposed to Jack's amazing stories about his travels throughout the Galaxy … and throughout time. Of course, she had always dreamed that her handsome and dashing hero, Captain Jack Harkness, would be by her side; enabling her to break free of the shackles of mediocrity on Earth.

But this … this was _never _what she would ever have wanted to see. This was horror to end all horrors and she knew by the sheer size of the planet that its population had to number in the billions. It was too much … just too much.

Her thoughts, even in the midst of this unspeakable horror, still managed to revolve around Jack. And yet, it was this very fact that probably saved her from a complete mental breakdown. Her obsessive focus on the Immortal Captain helped her mind separate itself from the terrible memories she was inhabiting.

Unfortunately, she still could not escape from where some psychic force had dragged her to this nightmare … but she could close her inner eyes to the horror around her. It was only now that Gwen became aware of voices around her … not English … must be aliens in a humanoid form. One of them, quite hysterical at the moment, was definitely _not _human.

Because of her mental shift, Gwen missed several important things. She missed knowing who it was whose mind she had inhabited because his vulnerability would have exposed his identity in mere seconds had she stayed a little longer. She also missed the moment when Ianto came through to inhabit John's mind and help his friend through the horrific crisis he was in.

What she did experience, however, was the moment the Time Lord came bursting through John's mind. His power was so great, that a small part of it leaked out from John and started to heal Gwen. She felt the pressure ease even though the scene before her just grew worse.

She knew that _someone _very powerful had entered the mind she had briefly dwelt in … and that person, or alien, had brought a great healing presence to the tortured mind … and it had spilt over into her. Gwen was grateful but tried to still her mind so that the strange 'entities' would not know she was there.

Turning her attention back to the vid monitor, the Welshwoman had a fleeting thought as she puzzled why they were all watching while the ship's proximity to the doomed planet, undoubtedly sealed their own fate. She wondered if her mind would return to her when the person she was 'attached to' was killed. She hoped so and a small warning bell went off in her head when she considered why a total stranger would draw her along to share this horrific experience. Or was is accidental?

Time seemed to drag slowly while the planet's surface began to erupt in a series of minor explosions that could be seen from the space ship in time shift. Gwen didn't know for certain, but she guessed that it was the prelude to the end for the giant planet.

It seemed like an endless series of seemingly minor explosions dotting the surface of the planet like erupting boils. The planet's tremors grew in intensity as the surface began to 'bleed' with hot, molten lava shooting up from the depths. It was obvious to those on the bridge that all sentient life; on land, sea and air; all plant life, though sparse it was; no longer existed on the planet surface.

Then suddenly, with a speed she would have thought impossible … the planet exploded in a blinding white flash! _**i**_ Instinctively, Gwen ducked back trying to shield herself. But she wasn't physically present and she was unable to lift arms to protect herself. _**ii**_

The ship did not move as the flash faded and the resulting shock wave blasted out huge planetary fragments, some as big as continents, hurtling towards them. It was then that Gwen realised in a flash of Torchwood insight, that they weren't actually 'present' at the scene, in time and space.

It was almost as if they were viewing this from footage taken of the event, rather than actually being present. Gwen _knew _within the deepest recesses of her being, that this cataclysmic event would forever change her … and her life. It wasn't every day that a Torchwood employee got to see the total destruction of a planet, and the annihilation of all its inhabitants. It would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Gwen became aware once more, of the powerful healing presence she was in. It left her with her memory intact, but greatly able to cope … for the time being. She sensed that she was free now to retreat back to her body so without further prompting, Gwen went back to Providence Park.

As consciousness came to her once back in her own body, Gwen could feel and smell stale sweat. Her tongue felt heavy and furry in her mouth. She grimaced and although it felt like leaden weights pressing down on her eyelids, she slowly opened her eyes … into the shocked faces of half a dozen hospital staff staring down at her.

Gwen was as shocked to see the hospital staff gathered around her bed with mobile equipment, as they were to see her suddenly conscious. It only took her a moment to realise that restraints had her limbs strapped firmly to the bed.

With a characteristic flair of angry indignation, Gwen cried out in a croaky voice, "What the bloody hell is going on here?" It took a moment longer for one of the doctors to snap back into action and as quick as lightning, he grabbed a needle from the tray a nearby nurse was holding, and jabbed it swiftly into her exposed arm. Her mind screaming in protest, Gwen was dragged down into unconsciousness …..

John came back to himself and the residual traces of his memory receded. Ianto was still very much in recovery mode, clinging to John like a life line. John sent warm reassurances through their link to the young man. Ianto was still so very, very vulnerable and John regretted that his weakness allowed his tortured memories to 'leak' down their link to torment, then tempt the young man to take foolhardy actions to help him.

The Doctor waited until John and Ianto were somewhat recovered from their joint ordeal before he began to impress his thoughts upon them. The horror of what he had just witnessed clung to his mind as he admonished them both for the dangerous risks they had both taken. He demanded to know what had happened.

_It's my fault, Doctor. I was trying to impress upon Toshiko and Owen the absolute necessity for their future Mission to succeed and the consequences of what might happen if they fail. I was sharing with them the story of my first Mission with the Time Agency; what happened on the mission and the aftermath. Somewhere along the line, it must have triggered the memories and they… they overwhelmed me and I lost control. I never meant to expose Ianto to it … never meant anyone to be exposed to it. I thought it had been dealt with long ago … or at least buried enough inside not to resurface. _

_**If I thought for one moment that you had **_**deliberately **_**exposed Ianto to this … this horror, you would have known the full force of a Time Lord's wrath! However, I realise now that you never meant this to happen. You will need to return to your body. Toshiko and Owen must be very worried about you right about now. I'll help Ianto back. And John … we'll need to deal with this once and for all when we return to Cardiff. I can help you and Aaron will help Ianto, but I can't do anything more at the moment. Are you alright now, Ianto?**_

_Yes … yes, I am. You and John both helped me. I'm sorry. I just didn't think. I felt John's pain and wanted so much to help him. I'm sorry if I made it worse. _

_**No, you didn't make it worse. You helped him. It was you I was worried about, not John. You need training for your empathic abilities. I don't have the time now or when we return to Cardiff. Both John and Jack should be helping you with this. You need to learn better control because you have the potential to be a powerful Empath, Ianto. It's a shame you were never trained when you were young. Righto! Time for us to return! Jack will be frantic by now. **_

_Yeah, you're right. Jack and I will find the time, in spite of everything, to help Ianto. I always meant to do that when I discovered our link, but everything has moved so quickly. But we will help him, Doctor, I promise you that. _

_**Ianto? Are you okay with this? **_

_Yes … yes I am. I want to learn to control this … this gift I appear to have. Torchwood One's training was obviously not good enough. They knew about my latent ability because the results from the basic tests I did for them were off the chart. I can't understand why they didn't develop it … didn't use me in that way. _

_**I think I know why. Those megalomaniacs would not have wanted such a powerful talent developed … in case you turned it against them. I imagine they suppressed it in you. They certainly didn't encourage you in it because you were too much of a threat to them. **_

_Makes sense. Okay, I'll come back with you. But … but can you give me a few moments with John alone? Please ….. _

_**Very well, but not long! We have to go and Jack will still be worrying about you. **_

_I know, I know. I promise it won't take long. It's important. I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't. Please trust me. _

The Doctor swallowed down his irritation … and his pride … as he carefully drew back from their consciousness, to give the two men some privacy. He felt a measure of relief that he had been able to avert a near catastrophe with Ianto.

John was surprised … and a little curious … as to why Ianto wanted to spend time with him alone now when they both knew how much Jack would be worrying about his fiancé. He still felt mentally battered by the torrent of memories that had assailed him, but he calmed himself so Ianto wouldn't worry about him.

_John. I was so worried … so desperate to reach you … help you. I was afraid I was going to lose you. And … and I couldn't bear the thought of that. I had to take the risk even though every instinct in me screamed to get away. If I lost you, or our link was severed in some way … I don't think I could cope with that. Not now … not at this time in my life. I know one day in the future you will leave and return to your own time, your own Universe. But for now … until I'm stronger, please don't leave me John. I couldn't cope with that. You are important to me, John … so very important. _

Ianto's words touched John deep beneath his cavalier persona … wormed their way into his soul with an honesty that humbled … and saddened … the ex-Time Agent. John _knew _that the young Welshman had no way of knowing that he was the perfect soul mate for him. He knew within his own heart that a part of him could fall very heavily for the young Welshman … perhaps a part of him already had, because of their link. But … he could never let anything further develop … or happen between himself or Ianto. It could never be.

Both men had given their hearts to Jack; Ianto's love burned with all the ardour and strength of a comet streaking through the Universe; John's love smouldered in ashes as a satellite cooling the further it moves from the Sun. His heart ached with deep pain, great loss and lasting regret. John now accepted that a part of him would _never _heal from losing Jack … somewhere deep in his heart, he would always hurt.

_I'll be here for you, Ianto, as long as you need me. I'm not going away anytime soon so Torchwood will just have to put up with me a bit longer. And Ianto … thank you. _

_Take care, John. Doctor, I'm ready to return. _

_**Good. About time. Trust me, Ianto, I won't let you fall by the wayside. Of course, shouldn't be worrying about that. After all, you made it to John under your own steam before I came along. But don't you EVER do that again, Ianto Jones! Not yet. Not until you're strong enough and trained. Come along! **_

With only Martha and Jack carefully monitoring the Doctor and the young Welshman, Ianto's body slowly relaxed in the chair. Some of the tension eased from his shoulders as he saw that Ianto was going to be alright. The Doctor had reached him. Now he and Martha just needed to wait for them both to return to themselves. One arm was firmly braced around Ianto's shoulders and the other lay limply on the desk.

Jack offered Martha a wan smile of relief and she returned it, placing her hand gently over his free arm in a gesture of comfort and reassurance. For a moment they gazed into each other's Universe-weary eyes, a sudden insight showing them familiar depths within each other … the look of time travellers who have seen too much of pain and suffering; experienced too much of all the Universe can throw at you in it's frequent fits of pique.

After what seemed to Martha and Jack a long time … too long … the Doctor's eyes flew open and he was back with them. His intent gaze stayed focused on the young Welshman beneath his hands.

Ianto's eyes began to flicker rapidly, then his eyelids slowly opened and his intense blue gaze stared up into the Doctor's face. The Time Lord nodded at him, then he turned and nodded to Jack as he moved back towards his seat.

"When you're both ready, we'll talk" the Doctor said before turning his whole attention to Martha and the Brigadier, to have an animated conversation with them. From the shocked expressions on their faces, it was obvious the Doctor had taken them by surprise with his words.

Jack carefully took Ianto into his arms, cradling the young man's head against his chest. Ianto breathed in Jack's distinctive 51st pheromones. Normally they aroused him but now they were a soothing and familiar 'presence' that comforted him more than any words Jack could say. The Immortal sensed this as he felt Ianto relax into his embrace.

"Are you really okay?" he asked his fiancé trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

Ianto looked deep into the ice-blue depths of his lover's eyes, a new revelation coming to him about the darkness he sometimes glimpsed when he looked at Jack. Now, with a greater level of understanding and compassion, Ianto understood. Jack really had _seen _and _experienced _so much horror and pain and misery … more than any human on Earth could ever, or would ever know.

Ianto assumed that Jack knew about the planet he had witnessed being destroyed by a madman, through his relationship with John. Jack had lived so long, he had probably seen many more terrible things like that. Probably the Doctor had as well. A new level of respect for Jack grew out of the horror Ianto had just experienced … and a new resolution that he himself, would be stronger for these hard experiences.

Ianto realised in a way he would never have before, that Jack … _his _Jack … really was a courageous man. Could he be any less? No. Ianto would do what Jack did. Push down the horror until he could deal with it safely and carry on. Jack _truly _was a hero. Ianto knew that a sign of real courage in a person, was not the fact that they felt no fear as they boldly walked into danger; rather that they felt the fear, yet moved forward in spite of it. That's what Ianto would do. Too long he had hidden behind the great coat of Captain Jack Harkness as a child hides behind his mother's skirts. No more. Jack deserved better than that.

The Captain's smooth forehead creased into a frown as he waited for Ianto to respond. The young Welshman stared so intently at Jack; his stormy blue eyes intense; that Jack felt distinctly uncomfortable, unable to read what lay behind this unusual expression.

Finally … after what seemed a long time … Ianto offered Jack a small smile and his expression softened. "I'm fine now, Jack. John helped me. The Doctor helped me. No need to worry."

Jack's frown never left his face as he gazed intently at his lover, not for one minute believing a word he was hearing. But now wasn't the time to push his lover. He would wait until the Doctor talked to them. Leaning forward, he gave Ianto a soft kiss, drawing back quickly when he felt his young lover attempting to deepen it. Now was definitely _not _the time, despite his own libido arguing the point, so he gave Ianto a cocky grin and a wink, that promised they would definitely _catch up_ later.

Towards the back of the vast room, John and Bridget had moved themselves to a private corner to huddle in seats, talking frantically with each other, but out of earshot of the rest of the Earth contingent. Even the ever present Judoon respected the privacy of the two humans.

Farzoma'an chose that moment to walk back into the room, striding purposefully towards the Earth contingent. Jack sighed and the Doctor frowned upon seeing the leader of the Shadow Proclamation stepping quickly to join them. Farzoma'an took a few seconds to briefly give instructions to a nearby Judoon, who immediately moved towards John and Bridget.

All conversation ceased as Farzoma'an approached, a stern look upon his handsome face. He stood before them, his gaze following a reluctant John and Bridget as the Judoon marching behind, forced them towards the others. A sulky look was in John's stoic expression; Bridget didn't bother to hide her resentment towards Farzoma'an.

Farzoma'an turned from their frosty gazes with casual indifference and addressed the Doctor. "This recess lasts only one Earth hour and a half more. You will all come with me through to the atrium where you will explain to me _exactly _what happened with this Earthling. I do _not _appreciate my meetings being disrupted in this manner and I will need to provide a suitable explanation to the rest of the Shadow members as to why I had to call a hasty recess. And I want to know _everything!_"

Without a further word and ignoring their gaping mouths at his presumption, Farzoma'an turned and headed towards a door at the rear of the central room. The Earth contingent led by the Doctor followed him quickly and found themselves in a large atrium whose domed ceiling was clear and opened out onto the starscape.

The view was breathtaking and Ianto looked up in awe, a childlike gaze of wonder on his face as his eyes scanned a section of the Universe he had never seen before. Jack's breath caught at the sight of his fiancé; he had never seen that particular expression before … it was beautiful.

The Doctor was more focused on the other alien waiting for them, his expression inscrutable as he wondered why an Endorian, renowned Empaths throughout the Universe, was standing waiting for them. The Endorian was obviously not a member of the Shadow Proclamation because he had not been in the sea of faces that had gazed down on them.

Even John and Bridget forgot themselves as their eyes were riveted on the starry vista above them; a backdrop of bright red and yellow suns that appeared to be very close, was complemented by swirling pink and green nebula and a number of large planets in the foreground; red, purple and grey.

The Doctor brought the Earth contingent to their senses saying, "Alright, what's this all about? You haven't brought us here for the humans to star gaze. What do you want?"

Farzoma'an nodded and indicated they all take seats around a table in one corner. Once everyone was seated, he said "This is Borhn from Endoria and as you know, Doctor, his people are renowned Empaths with specialised talents. Borhn is not a member of the Shadow Proclamation as such, but he is one of our consultants and I asked him to wait in this atrium and monitor our meeting."

John and Bridget flicked their gazes around the room looking for equipment, obviously not understanding what an Empath does. Ianto stiffened at this revelation as he realised that Borhn would have been privy to everything that transpired between John and himself. A sense of foreboding grew in the pit of his stomach. The Brigadier remembered his predecessor's records that spoke of his experiences with alien Empaths when he travelled with the Doctor. He also remembered the Brig noting that the Time Lord himself, was a powerful Empath.

Jack tensed beside Ianto because although he had never met an Endorian before, he knew of their reputation as the leading Empaths in the Universe. The Doctor frowned at Farzoma'an, then moved his intense gaze to Borhn, attempting to communicate with the Empath. Borhn just shut him out.

"Alright Doctor, that's enough", Farzoma'an replied in an icy tone. "Borhn is here at _my _invitation and you will not interfere, although I believe that his skills are beyond even those of a Time Lord". The Doctor just glared at him.

Farzoma'an ignored the Doctor and turned to Borhn. "Please show us what you have discovered from your monitoring with your third eye." Jack and the rest of the human contingent stared in surprise when what they believed to be a decoration set in the alien's temple, was actually a third eye. It glowed deep amber and Borhn directed it toward a pale grey wall. Images began to form, murky at first, but slowly they coalesced into a coherent picture, without sound.

John drew his breath in sharply wondering if Borhn's third eye was an appendage to his physical body which was humanoid, or whether it was an attachment. Bridget's stoic gaze was betrayed by the glint in her eyes as fear at all that was happening to her, began to seep through.

Ianto's stormy-blue eyes widened in shock as he recognised the scene before him … John's memory of the destruction of the large planet. Jack and Martha didn't know it was the memory that Ianto had inhabited and they both tried to wrack their brains to remember when mention of this scene was made in the meeting. Jack had a bad feeling he knew what he was watching; someone's memory of a planet before it is destroyed. He had witnessed several scenes like this first-hand … and it never got any easier to watch the death of a planet.

Without turning his face from the image displayed on the wall, Borhn intoned in a deep timbre which impressed itself on all their minds. The translator set in the table converted his words into English for the humans.

_Jok'nahl … destroyed by a religious fanatic in the 67th century, as witnessed by members of the Time Agency in the 51st century, who were sent to save it … but failed. This transmission was passed between the youngling here in our midst and one of the Time Agents who was present on that spaceship, during the meeting. There were other transmissions, but they are of no importance. _

_The youngling is linked to the Time Agent whose location in time and space is unknown. I assume it is from the youngling's planet of origin as the empathic trail leads back to Earth. The Time Agent in question was reliving this memory which overwhelmed him to the point where he lost control of his empathic link, sending it down to the youngling. I believe the youngling, who is not trained or experienced in this area, attempted to move down his link and help his friend. _

_It is probable that the youngling was himself overcome with the memory and may have succumbed to it if it had not been for the timely intervention of the Time Lord. He managed to pull both the Time Agent and the youngling out of it and render the memory harmless. If he had not intervened, I would have done so. _

A certain note of awe could be felt in Borhn's tone as he acknowledged the Doctor's skill in saving both John and Ianto. The Doctor grinned at Borhn.

_I believe that in view of the nature of this meeting, this transmission is very important and should be viewed by the Earth contingent. _

He paused the transmission and turned to Farzoma'an, who gave a nod of consent. _It is unclear to me why the Time Agent chose to resurrect a memory he obviously finds too difficult to deal with effectively, however, for our purposes today it is relevant. _

Borhn continued to commentate on the memory replayed on the wall, oblivious to the varying reactions around him. The Doctor looked on stoically, hoping Borhn had not _overheard _his intention to move in time and space to save the planet.

John, Bridget and Martha were transfixed in horror at what was unfolding before them. The Brigadier's stoic demeanour began to break down as he watched the most horrific scene he had ever witnessed, unfold in detail. Borhn's commentary only highlighted the horror before them.

Ianto began shaking with fear in Jack's strong arms. The Doctor sensed his growing discomfort and leaning over, laid a cool hand on the young Welshman's brow. _It cannot harm you, it is a memory. We will deal with it for both you and John when we return to Earth. _

Jack's face was fixed in a stony gaze, but his eyes betrayed the conflict of emotions he was experiencing. _John … this is John's memory. He … he never told me about this. Must have been before I joined the Agency. He was young, so young … too young to have to experience this. Is this the reason he became as he is now? Because he was so deeply traumatised by what he witnessed? By what the Time Agency failed to do? John's a strong Empath and I'm not sure why he lost control of the memory. Perhaps he never dealt with it before? It would explain a lot. _

Jack then focused his attention on Ianto, understanding why the young man was so traumatised earlier in the meeting. He tightened his grip on the shaking form of his fiancé just as the Doctor leaned over and touched his forehead.

By the end of the transmission, there wasn't a dry eye amongst the Earth delegation. John was comforting Bridget who could not contain her deep sorrow. The Brigadier offered Martha comfort and Jack held onto Ianto, wondering why John had even brought that memory up if he had no control over it.

Farzoma'an, the Doctor and Borhn were similarly moved but not reduced to tears. It was a harrowing experience for all of them and they were utterly drained by the time it ended.

Borhn's commentary finished as the images faded from the wall and there was a pregnant silence as each human struggled to come to terms with what they had just witnessed. Borhn turned his gaze to the Doctor and sent an empathic message to him.

_Did you sense the third person along the Time Agent's link? Someone who is also on Earth but, I think, not in the same location as the Time Agent? Your powers helped that third person as it did the Time Agent and the youngling. It is not common for more than two entities to share an empathic link. Do you know anything about this? _

The Doctor frowned and sent a narrowed response back to Borhn. _No. I didn't know someone else was on the link. I didn't sense another presence. John is a former Time Agent who is helping us on Earth. I don't know why he chose to open that memory that he has obviously not dealt with. I intend to deal with it when we return to Earth. _Borhn nodded in assent.

Farzoma'an was about to address them all, but the Doctor jumped in, addressing John, Bridget and the Brigadier.

"This is _exactly _the scenario we are trying to avoid. For Earth. If the charges laid against Ianto Jones are upheld, then the future of your planet is doomed. What you have just witnessed here is _exactly _what is likely to happen to Earth … in the 23rd century. Whatever human quibbles you have against this young man, pale in comparison to what _will _happen to Earth if you insist on following your present course. Ianto Jones is absolutely _crucial _to the success of the Mission that will take place very soon on Earth, to save your planet in the 23rd century. Do you all understand?"

The horror of what John, Bridget and the Brigadier had just witnessed, was still evident in their strained expressions. In a slightly shaky voice, John replied, "I _ I see. I understand. When we return home, we can discuss the matter of dropping all charges. I will see to that, you have my word on it. I do not want to be the person who signs the death warrant for Earth." Bridget offered a consoling hand on John's arm. He responded by wrapping a consoling arm around her shoulders. Both of them were badly shaken.

The Doctor nodded, relief showing on his face. He hadn't liked Borhn's _intrusion _on his mind, but it had turned out to be fortuitous for their cause. Major barriers had just fallen and the Time Lord was confident that the remaining hurdles would be easily overcome. The reinstatement of Gwen Cooper was his first priority.

As if he had read the Doctor's thought, John turned to him and said, "What is going to happen to our informant, Mrs Gwen Cooper-Williams? I assume she will lose her position in Torchwood. Will you or Torchwood be taking any action against her?"

The Time Lord stuck his hands deep in his pockets and rocked in his seat before answering John's query. He could feel the sudden anxiety from Ianto and the tension from Jack, at the mention of Gwen's name.

In a strangely subdued voice, the Doctor answered, "No, Torchwood won't be taking any actions against Gwen Cooper-Williams. As a matter of fact, she is to be reinstated to Torchwood, but not in her former position as second-in-command. We have a few matters to iron out concerning that, but we will deal with it."

John looked askance at the Doctor as if he had just grown another head, while Bridget's mouth dropped open in shock. John asked, "You're telling me that after _betraying _both the leader of Torchwood and it's Archivist, Gwen Cooper-Williams will be reinstated to Torchwood?"

Both Farzoma'an and Borhn's expressions echoed the shock in John's voice as they stared at the Doctor. Neither alien understood the actions, in the circumstances, that Torchwood proposed to take.

"Weeell … we need her", the Doctor replied. "For the mission to succeed in the 23rd century, we need _both _Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper-Williams at Torchwood in the 21st century. Otherwise, the mission will fail and Earth will be doomed."

Farzoma'an found his tongue. "I see. Well, Time Lord, I hope you handle this situation better than you have so far. As it appears we have the conclusion we were looking for, it remains for us to resume the meeting, inform the Shadow Proclamation delegates and send you all on your way!"

Thus ending their meeting, Farzoma'an nodded to Borhn and the Doctor and ignoring the Earth delegation, moved quickly towards the doorway. The Doctor, as usual, led everyone behind Farzoma'an, Borhn stayed where he was. Just as the Doctor neared the door, Borhn sent one more thought to him.

_It would be wise for the youngling to receive proper training in his empathic abilities. He has the potential to be a powerful Empath if guided in the right way. However, left to his floundering efforts, he could be very dangerous. _

The Doctor paused, turned back to Borhn and nodded in assent. Then he led the Earth contingent out of the atrium. They all resumed their seats and a deep note, as from a large bell, sounded in the main room. Within minutes, the side doors on the various levels opened and the Shadow Proclamation delegates all filed back to their seats.

Farzoma'an waited til the noise of muffled footfalls and shuffled seats subsided, then he addressed the meeting. He outlined what had transpired in the atrium, highlighting the fact that the Earth representative for the ruling powers of Earth had finally agreed to drop all charges laid against the young human. He concluded that through his direct intervention, the potential threat to the future of Earth and the stability of the Universe, had been averted.

The Doctor frowned at Farzoma'an. The leader of the Shadow Proclamation chose to claim all the glory for the positive outcome, which rankled the Time Lord's pride at his own efforts in the matter. He made no comment.

Farzoma'an then declared that the meeting was over and he thanked the delegates for their presence. Before dismissing everyone he turned and addressed John.

"Mr Frobisher. You have given your word that all charges against the young human will be dropped, therefore I assume that you will _not _interfere in the Time Lord's attempts to achieve a successful Mission. As guardians of the Universe, we will maintain a watchful presence on Earth, but I will order the withdrawal of the Judoon. I advise you now that if you renege on your word, then you will face the full force of the Shadow Proclamation! Do you understand, Mr Frobisher?"

John Frobisher knew a threat when he heard one … as did everyone present in the room. He replied in a strong voice. "Yes, I understand. And I will _not _renege on my word. I will use my influence to persuade the ruling powers that it is in our best interest … Earth's best interest … to co-operate with the Doctor."

Any residual tension in the room dissipated with John Frobisher's words. Farzoma'an nodded to him, then proceeded to dismiss the meeting. He waited til all the delegates had left the room, then moved to join the Doctor and his companions.

"Before you leave, I insist you all stay for refreshments. They have already been prepared and await us in the Reception Lounge. If you will all follow me." Everyone followed Farzoma'an back through the hallways til they reached the Reception Lounge. They were all shocked to see that a variety of Earth foods were being served; lamb curries, beef stews and hot root vegetables; an assortment of hot savouries and sweet slices, as well as tea and coffee.

The Doctor quirked an eyebrow at Farzoma'an as he looked at the feast laid out before them. The leader of the Shadow Proclamation had a glint in his eye as he said, "The representatives on the planets we protect provide us with much more than just information!" The Doctor grinned at him.

Shrugging off the remnants of his horrific memories, John came back to consciousness in the Hub. The scared eyes of Toshiko stared at him, while Owen's worried gaze bored into him. Aaron moved from behind John into his line of sight and asked, "Are you alright now, John? Is there anything I can get you?"

John shook his head and finding himself crouched in an undignified manner, moved quickly to correct that. Though still shaken, he knew that he would be fine now. The Doctor had helped him. He was about to explain, but Owen pre-empted him.

"What the _fuck _just happened to you? I thought you were having a bloody break-down! Are you going to be alright or should I give you something?"

Aaron frowned at Owen. "I don't think any medications would be appropriate Owen. Not in this case. Let's hear what he has to say first."

John nodded in agreement to Aaron, then proceeded to explain everything that had happened to him; how Ianto tried to rescue him; how the Doctor ended up rescuing both him and Ianto. At the end of his explanation, Aaron offered a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"I can help you, John, deal with this memory so that you won't be incapacitated by it. We can start today, if you like. The sooner the better, especially as we all have time before the others return. I'll need to deal with Ianto when he returns."

John looked deep into the handsome psychologist's face … and trusted him. The way Aaron had spoken and conducted himself with all the team had impressed John. He knew he would be in good hands with Aaron.

Cocky as ever, John raised his eyebrows at Aaron. "Yes, that would be good. Might take you up on that offer. Of course, I don't think I have enough Earth currency on me to pay your exorbitant fee! However … I think we can come to some arrangement. Ending his suggestive comment with a leer, John's eyes raked up and down Aaron's well-proportioned body. Aaron rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I think in the circumstances, we can forget about my '_not so absorbitant'_ fee. I presume Torchwood will be paying to retain my services. I must discuss this with Captain Harkness when he returns. And thanks for that offer, but no, I have a rather _delectable_ partner waiting for me at home."

John shot back, "But not a 51st century man and I can assure you, Aaron, that between the sheets, I am a most _delectable _partner!"

Aaron shook his head in the kind of tolerant way a parent does at an errant child; Toshiko blushed red as an image of John and Aaron naked in bed popped into her mind; Owen just rolled his eyes in exasperation at the ex-Time Agent.

"You're just like bloody Harkness! Flirting machines on legs! What is about 51st century men? Or is it because you're both former Time Agents!"

John just smirked at Owen and winked at the red-faced Toshiko, guessing where her thoughts lay. "To answer your questions, yes and yes! We're not just flirting machines, Owen. We're men of action! And I can tell you this … once you've had a 51st century human, all else pales in comparison. No offence to you, Toshiko, because you are a _delectable _exception!"

Toshiko's blush deepened, as Owen's scowl grew. Aaron just smiled indulgently at John, but his mind wandered over the delectable body of his partner ….. Aaron invited John with a gesture, to join him up in the Boardroom where they could speak in private. Toshiko turned her attention back to her monitor, glad that Owen hadn't seen her red face. Owen sat staring up at John as the two men mounted the stairs to the Boardroom, deep disapproval etched on his face.

"Well love", he said turning to Toshiko, "Just another bloody day in Torchwood! Have you managed to find anything interesting?"

Just at that moment, Toshiko's monitor switched screens to the Providence Park schematics. What they saw on the screen startled both of them. There was no sign of the red blip that denoted Gwen Cooper-Williams. A frantic search throughout the blueprint confirmed the fact. Gwen Cooper-Williams was no longer at Providence Park.

Frantically Toshiko's fingers flew over the keyboard. Pulling up the hospital register, she found an entry about Gwen Cooper that had just been updated. Reading aloud, Toshiko's dismay and annoyance at her own inattention, bled through her words.

"Transfer. Mrs Gwen-Cooper Williams is to be transferred by ambulance, to the St John's Psychiatric Facility in London, due to a massive seizure. Clearance from that facility has been received and Mrs Cooper-Williams has been sedated for the journey. Her parents have been contacted and they will travel through to the facility. All case notes from Providence Park and Cardiff General on this patient have been electronically transferred. Time of departure: 1.00 p.m."

Toshiko looked with a horrified expression at Owen. "That was over an hour ago. I can pull up the schematics for St John's, but I can't put a tracker on her. We're out of range."

Owen groaned in frustration. "Oh, _fuck!_ That just tops it all! Now we've lost bloody Gwen! What the fuck else can go wrong?"

_**i** Refers to the explosion that occurred with the alleged destruction of the planet Phaeton in our Solar System, during the time of Plato. Eye witness accounts written from that time allege that a bright flash in the sky was observed, Plato himself saying it was as bright as lightning. Many Greeks had used the planet Phaeton as one of their objects of worship, only to find after the phenomenon that lit up their skies, that it no longer shone in the firmament. _

_**ii** It is crucial that Gwen and Ianto are both present to witness this cataclysmic event. It will influence their every thoughts and actions at the time of 'The Mission'. The Doctor also must be present as it strongly influences his actions. _

15


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 63 **

Mary and Geraint Cooper sat on hard, white plastic chairs in the waiting room of the facility their daughter had just been transferred to, nervously anticipating the results from the specialists who had been filing in and out of her room throughout the afternoon.

It was now just after 7.00 p.m. but neither of Gwen's parents noticed they had missed dinner. Their appetites had fled quickly when they had received the phone-call in the middle of the Bridge afternoon they were hosting in their home, while they were all laughing and joking over afternoon tea.

Geraint held Mary's shaking hand in his own, wondering whether she could hear the loud beats of his heart as she leaned into his shoulder. Their optimism that Gwen was finally making progress at Providence Park went out the window the moment they had received that awful phone call to say she was being transferred because she had suffered a major relapse ... complete with wild hallucinations about witnessing the death of a planet in the future.

Neither Geraint nor Mary knew anything about Gwen's new job in Special Ops, despite Mary's concerted efforts to get the information out of Rhys. He had been as consistently tight-lipped about her strange new job as Gwen had been. Mary believed Rhys' explanation that Gwen wouldn't tell him anything due to her signing the Official Secrets Act, but Geraint had sensed that Rhys knew more than he was letting on. The lovable Welshman was just not as accomplished a liar as their own daughter was.

Although the specialists knew that Gwen's parents were the middle-aged couple sitting anxiously in the waiting room for news of their daughter's condition, in true hospital style, they ignored the couple pointedly knowing they had no definite idea themselves of why Gwen was in this state.

The specialists poured over the notes from Providence Park and Cardiff General, arguing like hens in a coup over the deeply drugged form of Gwen Cooper-Williams, lying prone beneath the pristine white sheet on the bed.

The doctor's copious notes contradicted each other and gave them no greater clue as to what was wrong with Gwen, or how they could help her. In the end they finally agreed it would be best if they used the previous medical notes as a guideline only, and made their own diagnoses based on current observations.

Given the acute symptoms the patient was exhibiting, it was agreed to keep Gwen mildly sedated and restrained, and placed under constant supervision for the first 48 hours. Then they would review the situation.

Dr Michael Adams turned to his colleagues and said, "I think you should talk to her parents, Gavin. You have the best bedside manner out of us all. Just take them into the side room and give them a brief overview of what we intend to do, giving them the usual reassurance spiel. I want an update on the situation as each duty doctor logs off. And inform the nursing station to alert me as well as the duty doctor if there is any change in the patient's condition. Ok? I think we're done here for the time being."

With a curt nod to his colleagues, Dr Adams led the way out of the room. Dr Gavin Parkinson detoured towards the parents of their newest patient, giving them his patent 'reassurance' smile. The slight easing of tension in their expressions gave him some hope that this interview would not go as badly as he had feared.

He introduced himself to them, and then indicated with his arm pointing to the door at the entrance to the waiting room, assuring them he would give them details of their daughter's condition.

Mary and Geraint chose to remain standing in the small interview room, so Dr Parkinson gave them a brief rundown of what course of action they intended to take before they were confident of an accurate diagnosis and treatment. He reassured them that their daughter was in the best medical facility of its kind in Britain and that it wouldn't be long until their daughter would be on her way to a full recovery.

Mary had reached the stage where she clung desperately to hope born of a deep sense of guilt that she had failed her daughter. Geraint suffered no such illusions. Of course, he didn't suffer the guilt his wife had laboured under from the moment Gwen had returned to their home ... before it had all plummeted into a never-ending nightmare.

Geraint did not share the optimism that shone in Mary's eyes, nor did he have faith in the confident words the doctor spouted. He had heard the same medical claptrap too often since Gwen had been admitted first to Cardiff General and then to Providence Park. A plethora of bitter memories of being promised results with Gwen's recovery was the mirror Geraint held up to view the new doctor's words. The confident medic came up short in Geraint's eyes. He nodded in all the right places and withheld the poisonous words that circulated in his mouth.

"Thank you, Dr Adams", Geraint said in an optimistic tone he didn't feel. "Your words encourage us that at _last_ our daughter will receive the treatment she sorely needs." He reinforced his words with an encouraging smile and ignored the suspicious glance his wife cast his way.

Dr Adams beamed at Geraint's words, then ended the interview with promises of regular updates and the assurance they would be kept 'in-the-loop' throughout the whole process. He never noticed the wooden expressions on their faces and duly invited them to seek refreshment in their canteen while they waited to see Gwen. Thus discharging his duties successfully, in his mind, Dr Adams took his leave of the couple, confident his words would hold more weight than they usually did.

Mary trembled with emotion after Dr Adams left and Geraint took her in his arms and held her close. He whispered in her ears the assurances that he knew she needed to hear from him. Both of them knew that what he was saying was far from what he actually believed, but they both needed this illusion to keep their tattered nerves in some semblance of order.

He led her firmly, yet gently out of the small room and seeing the Cafeteria sign further down the corridor, moved her slowly forwards. If nothing else, a hot cup of tea and a sandwich is something he knew they both needed, despite their obvious lack of appetite.

Geraint paused briefly at the main Reception area and left a message of where they would be for the next half hour. He stressed the need for them to be fetched the minute they were able to see their daughter. The Receptionist nodded in agreement, unable to keep the sympathy from shining out of her eyes, despite her professional demeanour.

Geraint just gritted his teeth, smiled at her and escorted Mary along the corridor towards the cafeteria. As they entered, they saw that it was smaller than expected, with obviously only a few choices of hot and cold dishes, as well as sandwiches, slices and savouries. He guessed that it was more for the staff, rather than visitors and wondered whether they were allowed to use it just this once while their daughter had just been admitted. The sideward glances from staff members seated at the tables appeared to confirm that suspicion.

Geraint made a decision after he and Mary had made their selections and brought it to their table awaiting the pot of tea to arrive. He was determined he would find out _who _was behind this because he was utterly convinced that Gwen's deterioration was linked directly to her Special Ops job.

Gritting his teeth he recalled with distaste the flamboyant, loud-mouthed American who had swanked his way around at the Reception, in a brash manner, flirting outrageously with men and women alike. It was disgusting. He also remembered with sickening clarity the way his daughter had mooned after him ... on her wedding day ... all doe eyes and perky smile for the American.

The dance they had shared bordered on betrayal to Rhys, on their wedding night; something he never thought his good little girl would stoop to. And it was all the American's sickening flirtations that had obviously turned her head. Geraint hated the man with a vengeance.

He also recalled the terrible online accusations made against his daughter with the bloody American. Geraint shuddered when he recalled how his daughter had destroyed her marriage while she and Rhys were on honeymoon because allegedly, she had proved her love for Rhys was shallow; her heart lay in the filthy hands of that American.

And the simpering sidekick that appeared to glue himself to the American's side. _Not very successfully_ Geraint thought with a perverse sense of justice. Only the Japanese colleague had acquitted herself with dignity and charm. The skinny bloke had been rude. _Typical Londoner. _He noted bitterly that not one of her colleagues ... not even her dreadful boss ... had bothered to visit Gwen while she had been incapacitated. Ruefully, he realised that Rhys had made no effort to visit Gwen either. That had deeply hurt him as he felt that the young Welshman was the one person who could help his daughter once she recovered. He shook himself out of his depressing reverie.

Geraint swore he would find out what the hell the Special Ops team had done to reduce their wonderful daughter from the charming, innocent, vivacious young woman she had been, into this shell of a person who was at best, sly; at worse, deceitful in the worst way. And they would pay dearly for what they had done, _especially _that smarmy American ...

The Receptionist broke Geraint out of his angry reverie as she walked towards them. Geraint and Mary stood up quickly as she approached them saying in a subdued voice, "The nursing staff have stabilised your daughter and she is resting comfortably. You are welcome to sit by her bedside if you like. Finish your meal first because she won't be awake for awhile."

The couple thanked the woman but chose to leave their meal unfinished. Hurriedly, they followed her down the corridor to Gwen's new room and walked in, worry and tension radiating from every pore in their bodies.

Gwen was asleep, face pale and drawn with the after effects of the seizure and the side effects of the medications. Mary and Geraint were used to seeing their daughter in this state by now, but it still tore at their hearts to see their beautiful, vivacious Gwen laying like a marble statue in yet another medical facility.

Owen swore sulphurously at his work station, pounding the keyboard in frustration at his inability to hack into the mainframe at the London facility. Groaning loudly, he knew he would need to call upon his very brilliant girlfriend to gain access. Ruefully he remembered the numerous times Tosh had patiently tried to explain how to hack into systems, but he had been too impatient to learn.

Toshiko had already broken into the medical facility's computer system within minutes of finding out its name from the Providence Park register. She was poised over her keyboard, forehead slightly creased in frustration, as she waited for the administration staff and log their admission report and give her Gwen's exact location. She wouldn't be able to track Gwen as she had been able to do at Providence Park, but she could check back and forth from the register and reports to gain information as to what this new facility was going to do with Gwen.

"Tosh, love" Owen asked in the sweetest tone he could muster, "Can you come over here and show me how to get into their bloody systems? I think they've got extra tough fire walls to breach."

Toshiko wasn't fooled by his tone but took perverse pleasure in knowing Owen needed her expertise. There was nothing wrong with the fire walls; they were perfectly normal and child's play to hack into. She allowed herself a smirk as she got up and walked over to his station.

Ianto ate sparingly, nibbling on the corner of a caramel slice. His appetite had been taken away by his terrible experience but he knew if he didn't eat something, Jack would worry and fuss over him.

He pondered the fact that this experience was eerily similar to his horrific experience at Canary Wharf ... except that he was physically present for that event when the Cybermen and Daleks destroyed his world at Torchwood One.

This time, however, Ianto felt a deep burning desire to do _everything_ in his power to prevent that terrible fate from befalling Earth. The importance of the mission Torchwood faced, now gained prominence in his mind.

Despite his choking rage at the thought of Gwen _bloody_ Cooper-Williams returning to Torchwood, he trusted the Time Lord to know things beyond his comprehension. After his near disastrous attempt to help John, Ianto now _knew _the power and strength of a Time Lord ... and he trusted him implicitly.

Ianto resolved to do everything in his power to help his team mates ... help Jack ... come to terms with and move on from their shocking experience with Gwen's treachery. A new determination was born deep inside Ianto and he felt the strength of it fill him. He wasn't ready to forgive Gwen her heinous acts against them ... against _him _... but he was determined he would ensure her transition back to Torchwood went as smoothly as possible.

Jack was still shaken by the images replaying in his head but he managed to hide it beneath his blustering and flirtatious manner. He was devastated that Ianto had been witness to such an horrific event, especially after everything the young Welshman had already had to endure in his relatively short years.

At the back of Jack's mind was a niggling guilt that when he and John had been partnered, then lived together, he had never pursued the source of the terrible grief and anguish he sometimes glimpsed in John's piercing blue eyes. He regretted it now because he believed that the trauma from witnessing the death of a planet when John had been a raw, young Time Agent; had probably had as much to do with shaping the callous and dangerous man he had become, as the cold sterility that had surrounded John's unfortunate childhood.

Ianto appeared to be lost in his own world and Jack worried how he had been traumatised, yet again. All he could do at the moment was stand by the man he loved and offer a steady and calm presence. Their fingers were linked and Jack felt the tension. He leaned close to Ianto.

"I think we are going to be heading straight back to Torchwood. I heard Farzoma'an tell the Doctor that he had already transmitted the outcome of the meeting to the world leaders, including the Queen. He even transmitted the footage that alien showed us, probably to emphasise his point. Apparently the Prime Minister has capitulated."

"We may not have to meet with the Queen unless she requests it. I'm going to get Owen to check you over at the first opportunity because he's your medical officer. No arguments, Ianto. You've been through a lot. I don't want to have to worry about you when we get home."

Ianto came back to himself as Jack had started speaking and smiled in acknowledgement. He would co-operate with everything Jack required of him, even submitting to the counselling he dreaded facing with Aaron. He owed Jack that much after all the efforts he had made to prove to Ianto that he was truly loved by the Immortal.

Undeterred or self-conscious of the people and aliens around them, Ianto leaned into Jack and placed a mere whisper of a kiss on Jack's lips. He never altered the pressure on his lover's lips but merely sustained the kiss, injecting his overwhelming love for Jack in the softest way possible.

The kiss penetrated deep into Jack's emotions and mind, assuring him of the depth of his lover's feelings for him. They had never before shared such an exquisite kiss and while immersing himself completely in the amazing sensations swirling inside, Jack rued the fact that they were standing in the middle of a reception room surrounded by others.

As the need to breathe came strongly upon them, Ianto drew back and let his stormy gaze confirm to his lover, how much he loved him. In a soft voice that only Jack could hear, Ianto said, "By your side is where I should be, where I want to be and where I will always be … as long as your heart welcomes me."

Jack was completely overwhelmed by the meaning behind Ianto's words as well as the soft assurance in his tone. The Immortal had _never _felt so loved ... so cherished ... so desired, in all his long, long life. Words were superfluous after a heart affirming declaration like that. Jack let his intense gaze show his fiancé the depth of his own love for the young Welshman.

Those nearby the two men couldn't help but notice; couldn't help but _feel _the atmosphere around the two men. Their aura of love seemed to shine out of them and many cast their gaze away from such an honest, frank and profound display of love. Even the Doctor paused to regard them, confident in his own mind now that the intergalactic Playboy Jack Harkness had once been, had obviously turned over a new leaf ... and not before time.

"Alright then, everyone!" the Doctor loudly exclaimed clasping his hands together in front of him. "Time we were off back to Earth. Things to do, people to see! And on behalf of the Earth contingent, a big thank you to the Shadow Proclamation for your hospitality; the expediency in which you brought our meeting to a successful conclusion and last, but by _no means _least; thank you for a fantastic supper!"

Grinning like the Mad Hatter, the Doctor shook hands enthusiastically with Farzoma'an and his colleagues, then led the way towards the transport bays, escorted by the Judoon.

Jack noticed as they followed the Doctor quickly through the hallways that Ianto walked with a new vigour in his step, a new determination shining through his expression. Jack wasn't sure whether he was happy about that, in the circumstances. Ianto had developed a life-long habit of burying very difficult experiences in his life beneath an exterior of stoicism ... only to have them surface unexpectedly and usually with disastrous results. Jack knew that Ianto's horrific experience through his link with John would have a profound effect on his emotional and mental wellbeing. He silently cursed his former partner for putting Ianto in that position.

Pushing down his negative feelings towards John Hart, Jack resolved to have a private word with Aaron before Ianto's counselling began, highlighting what had happened to his fiancé ... if he could get a word in edgewise with the Doctor running the show.

John and Bridget were a lot more subdued than when they had first step foot on the enormous floating satellite that housed the Shadow Proclamation. They barely said a word between themselves, too lost in the horrible images of the dying planet.

Their normal professional demeanour had been dramatically shaken by what they had seen, but it had also burned within their very souls, the determination to take whatever action was necessary to ensure that Earth would _never _suffer that terrible fate.

Transporting aboard the Judoon vessel, which in itself defied every human concept of what a space ship should look like, i.e. a very tall column; the Earth contingent were allowed to wander free around the vessel.

The Doctor called Martha, the Brigadier, Jack and Ianto into a conference in one of the meeting rooms. John and Bridget took the opportunity to also conduct their own debrief in one of the smaller meeting rooms.

The Time Lord remained standing while the others took their seats, rolling back and forth on his heels. When silence ensued, he looked up and turned his gaze slowly across each of them with an expression of thoughtful contemplation.

He began speaking more carefully than usual. "Right then! One major hurdle down, granted the _biggest _hurdle so far, a few more to go! First things first! When we arrive back, I imagine everyone will be in an uproar! The world leaders will have seen the transmission Farzoma'an sent by now and they'll all be flapping around like witless geese in a gaggle! Our primary goal at this stage will be to defuse any panic that transmission has generated!"

"Starting in Britain with the Prime Minister and Her Majesty the Queen! As I have more important matters to attend to at Torchwood, I will be speaking with John Frobisher and arranging for him to deal with it. Brigadier, I expect you to assist him as well as informing UNIT of the change in orders. Dealing with that paperwork will be a priority. I'll also be in contact with you a little later on because I want to organise back-up for Torchwood when our future visitors arrive. I'll see if the TARDIS can pin down the dates more accurately because I'm not altogether sure of our time frames."

"Martha! I want you to accompany me to Torchwood. No doubt you'll be wanting to update Tom on proceedings. I'm afraid I really need you at this time, Martha, so if you think it may cause problems with Tom, then see if he can join you in Cardiff. I'm sure Torchwood would have no objections to having Tom around. And Brigadier? Have someone deal with the paperwork because she'll need to be seconded to Torchwood up to and including the time of the Mission."

The Doctor turned to look at Jack, a question in his expression. "I trust there will be no problems accommodating Martha and Tom? I'll be there so they can stay with me in the TARDIS."

Jack shook his head. "No, Doctor, there won't be any problems. Martha and her fiancé are more than welcome at Torchwood. Martha's cleared to enter the Hub and I'm sure it won't compromise our security if Tom is present."

Ianto ventured a question. "Doctor? Isn't there supposed to be only certain people present when the future visitors arrive? Will Tom's presence present any problems?"

The Doctor pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Weeeell ... there _are _certain people that must be present at the specified time, however, a few people on the periphery shouldn't cause major problems. But glad you raised that question, Ianto. I'll check with the TARDIS."

Martha turned to Jack with a stern expression on her face. "And Jack? You will _not _be using Retcon on Tom! I can vouch for him so you won't need to take any precautions with him. I'll explain about Myfanwy and your resident Weevils before he comes and he can take a tour of your facility. Of course, it's not a given he'll actually come to Cardiff. His work at the hospital is very important and Tom is extremely conscientious. We may have to work out a schedule where I visit him in London and vice versa. He won't be happy to join us if he thinks he won't be able to contribute much. I'll sort it out."

Jack leered at her, "Oh, I'm quite sure I can persuade Tom to _contribute _something to Torchwood." Ianto gave Jack a light smack on the arm, but he wasn't really upset. Martha just glared at him and wagged a warning finger towards him, though her eyes held a mischievous sparkle in them.

"Humph!" the Doctor interrupted, "And that will be enough of _that_, Jack! And you will tone down your ... your flirting when our visitors arrive! Don't want you scaring them off with your antics!" Unlike Ianto and Martha, the Doctor was serious.

Jack let out an exaggerated sigh, rolled his eyes and muttered, "Spoilsport!" Ianto wasn't bothered by Jack's flirting now because the Immortal had toned it down a lot. He trusted Jack not to instigate it once Gwen returned because that was not acceptable.

The Time Lord chose to ignore it. He had more important matters on his mind than Jack's incessant flirting ... which had already landed them all in serious trouble because of Gwen Cooper. He sighed inwardly. Now was not the time to put a dampener on proceedings, especially as the Shadow Proclamation meeting had yielded such a positive outcome.

The Brigadier took advantage of the Time Lord's pause to speak. "Doctor! I will arrange with Captain Harkness to be kept in the loop concerning arrangements for our visitors. UNIT is more than happy to co-operate with the Mission in any capacity. As you are planning to 'second' my medical officer to Torchwood and you expect me to authorise this, I would like to know what you have in mind for Martha. I know Torchwood already have a medical officer. Why would they need two _before _the visitors arrive?"

Caught off guard, the Time Lord look distinctly uncomfortable. Martha smirked at the Doctor's discomfort, but she agreed with her commanding officer. Why did the Doctor need her there ahead of the Mission? It would cause a great inconvenience for her and Tom and she hated having to force her fiancé to take a back seat in her life.

"Weeell" he began a little less confidently, "As a former Companion, I just think it would help if Martha was available to assist me prepare for the Mission. Jack will be pretty tied up with his team, especially as they have a lot of work to do to prepare for the visitors. Martha is aware of how I operate and what my needs may be. I need her to assist me when the need arises and not have to call for her from London. If we can get Tom to come, that would make it easier for her. I'm sure from the little that Martha has told me about her fiancé that he will fit right in!"

The Brigadier pursed his lips thoughtfully, brows knitting together. "I see. You want to use a very capable medical officer whose knowledge of alien life is extensive, as your PA? Hmmmm. Not the best use of resources, I would have thought. Needless to say, the special project she's working on with us will have to be put on hold indefinitely!"

"Hey!", Jack interrupted in a defensive tone. "Don't be knocking the position of PA! If it wasn't for Ianto's _amazing _talents in assisting me, in assisting the team by making sure we have everything we need from current information to essential stores and supplies, Torchwood wouldn't be able to function as the efficient unit it is! Add the fact that he's turned the Archives into a workable resource at our finger tips, not to mention his ability as a competent field agent, and you have one of the _best _PAs in Britain! His ability to anticipate everyone's needs is uncanny. As a matter of fact, his talents have been _so _outstanding that he has recently been promoted to the position of my second-in-command with Tosh and Owen's blessing!"

Ianto's cheeks coloured pink at Jack's glowing affirmation of his place in Torchwood and he lightly squeezed the Immortal's hand that lay in his lap. Jack returned the gentle gesture and twisted in his seat to offer him a genuine smile of appreciation.

Martha decided it was prudent to step into the conversation. "Look, I think we can come up with a suitable compromise that will benefit everyone. I'll come back to Cardiff for a few days, then leave for London. I'm as anxious as you, Brigadier, to conclude the Project, especially as we're so close to a solution. Then, as the Doctor's needs require, he can come to London and pick me up. I don't know what Tom's reactions to me beng stationed in Cardiff for a longer period waiting for the future visitors will be. I really don't like treating him and his work as secondary; unimportant compared to mine!"

"I do, however, believe it would be a good idea for me to be present on a consistent basis to assist with Gwen's integration back into Torchwood, when the time is right. I know her, but I don't have the personal history that Torchwood has with her. I'll be able to deal more dispassionately with her as I don't have the load of negative emotions that her team mates have. Coupled with that my experience as a medical officer, I can work in conjunction with Aaron with the implementation of the plan he is putting in place to safeguard everyone. In a situation like this, you can't have too many medical officers."

The Doctor looked somewhat aggrieved at Martha's suggestion that she not be with him to assist on a continuous basis. He growled at her, "The TARDIS isn't a taxi, you know! Flitting from Cardiff to London to pick you up and drop you off!"

Martha just glared at the Doctor. "If you _need _my assistance badly enough, you won't complain about bringing me to Cardiff! Mutual co-operation is needed for all of us to prepare for the Mission. And Tom may accompany me on the journeys to Cardiff."

The Time Lord rolled his eyes in exasperation, but gave her an affirming nod. "So Brigadier, does this suit you better?" His tone implied that he cared less whether it did or _didn't _meet with the UNIT leader's requirements.

The Brigadier offered the Doctor a dazzling smile and said, "Yes, Doctor. I believe I can work within this compromise. This way we _both _get what we need … and want! I'm happy Martha's clever solution has helped us all!"

The Doctor suppressed the urge to growl. Things weren't going the way he had planned and he certainly wasn't used to it. He gave the Brigadier a curt nod, then turned his attention to everyone.

"Jack. I'll arrange with Toshiko to have information passed through to the Brigadier via the TARDIS. I'll get my TARDIS to set up the channel for communication. Martha. I'll also get the TARDIS to set you up with a channel for communication via your mobile. That way there won't be any delays."

"Ianto. I need to spend some time with you and John about your empathic link. Needs some fine tuning, I think. _And _… you really need to get started on your empathic training so we can avoid situations that we had back at the Shadow Proclamation's headquarters. I think it's best if Jack and John take you through it. You need to learn the basics at least, especially how to shield your mind from unwanted outside influence."

At this point, Jack thought it wise to speak up. "Doctor, that will be fine but we'll have to fit it in around Aaron's schedule for us all. He'll have his plan ready for us to implement when we return so that we can work towards integrating Gwen back into Torchwood. Also, he will want to start working with Ianto as soon as possible."

The Doctor nodded vigorously to Jack. "Yes, yes … I'm well aware of that. But you need to understand that while John is at Torchwood, the potential for another episode with Ianto to be pulled into one of his terrible memories is still great. Ianto is too important to our mission to risk further damage to his mind. Despite all our other preparations, important as they are, this will have to take priority."

Jack was about to argue with the Doctor, when Ianto intervened. "Jack, I agree with the Doctor. John didn't purposefully expose me to his memory. He lost control of it. I'm worried what might happen if there is a reoccurrence. I also think that before Gwen returns to Torchwood, I want to be operating from a stronger mental base. Her constant snipes at me because of her jealousy concerning you, wore me down at times. I _need _to be stronger to be able to deal with her and I want some kind of protection from the negativity she usually throws at me."

Jack turned to stare at Ianto in shock. "Why didn't you ever tell me? You should have told me about this! I never knew Gwen was harassing you. I would have put a stop to it!"

Ianto ducked his head as a faint blush touched his cheeks. "I _ I tried to tell you on a couple of occasions but you just accused me of being jealous and clingy. After that, you went out of your way to spend more time with Gwen and you upped your flirtatious behaviour. You hardly noticed that I began to withdraw from you."

An awkward silence ensued as Jack took in everything that Ianto just said. His memory rapidly replayed the specific instances in his mind and he felt sick when he realised that what Ianto said, was absolutely true. Cringing at his own behaviour, he remembered how pissed off he had been at Ianto for spoiling his 'fun' with Gwen and how he had decided to teach him a lesson about being proprietary. Jack never realised the terrible pain he had inflicted on Ianto with his thoughtless behaviour, but he could see the hurt surface now within his lover's stormy blue eyes.

With an apology in his gentle gaze, Jack spoke softly, lightly squeezing his fiancé's hand. "I'm sorry, Ianto. Truly sorry for behaving like that. It won't happen again, I promise!"

Before Ianto could reply, the Doctor spoke to Jack in a tone that didn't hide his disgust. "It had better _not _happen again Jack, because if you can't keep your mind out of your pants when Gwen returns, then the whole Mission is at risk! Not to mention your relationship!"

Both men stared in shock at the Doctor, completely lost for words at his outburst. The Brigadier silently agreed with the Doctor and Martha just wanted to whack the Time Lord over the head because of his insensitivity. She didn't believe the Doctor's words helped Ianto at all. One glance at the distress on the young Welshman's face confirmed her thought.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Jack ground out his response to the Doctor. "I just _said_ that it won't happen again and I mean it! I have more control over my behaviour now than you give me credit for! And quite frankly, after all the _shit _we've all been through, I would have thought that you, at least, would cut me some slack! The ring that Ianto wears is the symbol of my fidelity to him because contrary to what you seem to believe, I can happily engage in a monogamous relationship! I may still _flirt _with people … that's just my way, but there's no substance in it and Ianto _knows _this."

Jack turned towards his fiancé and was relieved beyond measure to see the confirmation of his words reflected in Ianto's loving gaze. At that moment, Jack experienced an epiphany … Gwen's torrid attempts to ram a wedge between him and Ianto had only served to drive the two together into a closer, deeper bond than they had ever had before. Jack's eyes were fully opened to who was _really _important in his life. Ianto Jones … his soul mate and the love of his life.

The explosive tension in the room after Jack's impassioned declaration, was broken when the Brigadier breached the awkward silence. "Well, now that this matter appears to be sorted, we don't have anything to be worried about. We can move on with finalising arrangements for when we return to Earth. It shouldn't take too long because I believe we've covered all our bases. Besides, I'd like to have some time to enjoy the scenery outside of this ship. I doubt I'll ever have another opportunity to be on a spaceship again, so I'd like to cast my eyes on these strange galaxies we pass through, because I'll never _see _them again!"

The Doctor gaped at the Brigadier in confusion. Jack threw a grateful glance at the Brigadier for his clever tactic and then turned his attention back to Ianto. As gas escapes its confines from a bottle neck, the tension in the room dissipated. Jack breathed a silent sigh of relief that the Brigadier had prevented tension escalating between himself and the Time Lord, with his distracting words. Both men had flared up and lashed out at each other in anger and a truly nasty confrontation between them had been averted.

Nodding in agreement with the Brigadier's sentiments, the Doctor cast a regretful gaze to Jack. He wouldn't actually _apologise _for his comments because he felt they were justified. But the Brigadier reminded them all of where their priority should be at the meeting.

The Doctor carried on discussing what they would do when they arrived back on Earth for a short while, interspersed with suggestions and comments from the others. At the conclusion, he announced that he needed to speak to John and Bridget. He also assured those who were interested that they'd be able to move to an Observation porthole and stargaze to their heart's content.

The meeting broke up and each person in the group headed out of the room, dispersing to one of the recreation lounges. Everyone except Jack and Ianto, seemed to want to be alone for awhile. The Doctor had already disappeared as he searched for the room John and Bridget were using for their meeting.

The Judoon successfully returned the Earth contingent to home, transporting them directly to the Prime Minister's office where the Doctor and John Frobisher quickly explained what had happened. Gordon Brown nodded weakly, telling them that everyone in his office had witnessed the whole scene of the unknown planet's destruction on their link with the Shadow Proclamation. He and all his staff were pale, shaking and still reeling from the scenes they had witnessed.

The Doctor felt a pang of guilt as he realised he didn't have time to help them all, so he just pointed his sonic screwdriver into the shocked Prime Minister's face and pressed a couple of buttons. An extreme calm came over Gordon Brown's face and he expressed his gratitude with a handshake.

The Doctor explained to him that it was vital they returned to Cardiff, but he would ensure a line of communication was open to him via his TARDIS. He also assured him that the Brigadier and his UNIT force would assist with restoring order to his office, now that the Judoon had left.

The Prime Minister nodded his head in understanding, then set about putting his office to rights, starting with his traumatised staff. The Doctor, Jack, Ianto and Martha took their opportunity to locate the TARDIS and without further adieu, promptly went aboard.

Aaron maintained a professional demeanour as he listened to John talk about what had happened when Ianto had shared the memory with him. The former Time Agent was still distraught about it, in spite of the Doctor's timely intervention.

The sharing of minds in such a powerful way was a subject that Aaron had read about extensively, but until being involved with the Doctor and Torchwood, he had never encountered people capable of this connection.

Aaron knew that he would have a lot more work than he imagined ahead of him and wondered whether he should ask the Doctor if he could call in a friend of his who specialised in this field. He quickly dismissed this notion when he realised that the whole issue was far bigger than just a hands-on opportunity to study mind-melds for his colleague. The Doctor would never agree to it.

He also worried about the consequences of John sharing his horrific memory with Ianto, even if it was unintentional. The young Welshman was already fragile from everything he had been through already … he didn't need this to contend with as well.

John read the handsome psychologist's body language and saw beneath his stoic expression to the uncertainty and confusion that clouded his mind. He felt Aaron's concern for Ianto.

"If you like", John began in an unusually hesitant voice, "I can show you what happened with Ianto and the Doctor. I can shield you from the worst of the experience, but it will still have an effect on you. It might help you understand a little better, what to expect when Ianto returns."

Aaron stared into John's crystal blue eyes intently, not bothering to hide how much this invitation both thrilled and scared him. Alarm bells rang loudly in his mind as he knew that he should _not _accept John's offer for fear of compromising his position as psychologist to Ianto and Torchwood.

Long moments passed before Aaron spoke. A deep determination to embrace another aspect of this unbelievable experience he had stumbled into with the Doctor, overrode professional judgement and common sense.

"Alright", Aaron answered carefully. "Just tell me what to do." He braced himself for the unique opportunity he was being given to join intimately with another person's mind. He was aware of this special bond between Ianto and John and wondered whether it would have any effect on it.

John smiled tightly. "Just relax, that's the most important aspect. Loosen your muscles and let go of your tension. Open your mind to me because I know in your capacity as a psychologist, you would have mental barriers up … to protect yourself. Remember this, Aaron, the minute you open yourself to me, I will see _everything_ so keep your mind away from anything that is personal or sensitive. And Aaron? Trust me. I'll be monitoring you closely and if I think it's too much for you, I'll yank you out of it. Okay?"

Aaron nodded his understanding. He began his meditative exercise he used to 'let go' of any tension he was feeling about difficult cases he often had to deal with. His breathing slowed as he repeated the familiar mantra in his mind. A thought struck him. He would probably be using his meditations a lot more while dealing with Ianto and Torchwood.

It was all so far out of his experience and knowledge … out of his comfort zone … that at times throughout his sojourn with these 'strange' people and real-live aliens, he felt like he was moving within the Twilight Zone … or had dropped onto the set of an amazing sci-fi movie with the most fantastic special effects imaginable. He would wish, as his time with Torchwood continued, that the later was indeed true because sometimes the reality would completely overwhelm him.

John recognised what Aaron was doing to prepare himself and secretly thanked a God he remembered reading about from his people's history, but had never really believed in, that the perfect man to help Ianto was sitting opposite him.

When he judged that Aaron was as prepared as he could be, John leaned forward and lightly placed his hands either side of his face. He was pleased to note that Aaron's face was completely relaxed.

Gently he probed Aaron's mind, seeing the half-raised mental shields in place. He could deal with this. Almost imperceptibly, John began to ease the shields all the way down, using mental imagery of peaceful scenes from various planets he had visited.

When the last of the mental barriers had disappeared, John spoke to Aaron and gently pulled him towards his memory. As they neared it hidden deep within John's mind, the ex Time Agent noted with frustration, the mental barriers the Doctor had placed around it.

He realised the risk he was taking trying to force it down, but his concern for Aaron being able to treat Ianto successfully, coloured his judgement. Summoning all his empathic strength, John threw himself at the barriers.

Finally, he knocked a small hole in it and deciding that was enough, carefully began controlling the flow of the memory as it leaked out. He focused on the time that Ianto had entered his memory and what had happened to the young man.

He felt Aaron's reaction begin to build as the memory unwound in the psychologist's mind. He noted appreciatively that Aaron's mind was very strong and he appeared to cope with what he was experiencing. John used all his strength to control the flow and intensity of the memory. This was made easier because only a thin stream of memory was leaking out from behind the shields.

He maintained a protective shield around Aaron's mind, acting as a valve to regulate the amount of memory filtering through to him. Aaron's reactions were starting to grow in intensity, but John judged that his thoughts were still within acceptable parameters. Much later, he would regret his decision to continue with the mind-share.

As far as he could tell, Aaron was coping well with the memory replay. John was shielding them both from the worst of the impact the memory was inflicting on them. It had just reached the point where the Doctor had finished healing him and was preparing to leave with Ianto … then the unthinkable happened.

With a sudden surge of mental strength, Aaron reached out to Ianto in a futile effort to pull him away from the Time Lord. John struggled to maintain his control of Aaron's mind, realising with horror that the psychologist was reacting as if the memory was playing in real time … as if he were actually present at the time.

Using all his strength, which was being pushed beyond its normal limits, John pulled Aaron back into his full control, then closed the shield that surrounded the memory. Surrounding the struggling mind with images of peaceful scenes again, John began to pull Aaron back into the conscious world. He slammed up his mental barriers to stop any more leakage from the memory.

_Oh fuck, what the hell does Aaron think he's doing! What the fuck happened? He shouldn't have reacted like that. Geez, I think I may have made a mistake bringing him into this. Shit! The Doctor will have my liver on a silver platter! _

Pulling them both back into a conscious state, John looked in horror upon the rigid form of Aaron, thrashing around blindly in the throes of an unknown nightmare, as a marionette is forced to dance by its puppeteer. Aaron's eyelids flew open revealing emerald green eyes shining with fear, their black centres rapidly growing in size.

Fear gripped John as he realised the mental experience had overwhelmed the psychologist to the point where he had broken out of his protection.

For one lucid moment, Aaron turned his full attention John and in a trembling voice asked, "Who is the woman? Who is the woman in this?" Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped into unconsciousness.

_Not good … not good. Fuck! This wasn't supposed to happen. Have to get him out of this, stabilise him. I'll need Owen's help. Shit! We have to get him back to normal before the Doctor returns. _

A familiar tug at his mental barriers went ignored as he focused all his attention and empathic ability on bringing Aaron back to his senses. If his efforts were unsuccessful, he would have to call upon Owen to help him bring the psychologist back to consciousness.

Jack and the Doctor were engrossed in an animated conversation over what would be implemented when they all returned to Cardiff, i.e. the Doctor was telling Jack what he wanted done and Jack was busy arguing with the Time Lord why it wouldn't be feasible.

Martha and Ianto sat together on the couch leaving the two headstrong men to battle it out like stags in the rutting season. Martha smirked at Ianto, who just shook his head bemusedly at the two men's antics.

Martha whispered to Ianto, "Two alpha males vying for top dog spot? Never a good scene, but fun to watch!" Ianto chuckled in agreement. He found it amusing to watch the two men battling for dominance and if bets were laid as to who would be the eventual victor, Ianto's money would be on the Doctor.

A whisper of thought brushed Ianto's mind and he immediately tuned in. As it grew in intensity in his mind and full understanding came to him, he reacted immediately, rushing down his link with John in a panic.

_No, no, no, no! What are you doing, John? What are you doing? Stop it, just stop it! _

Suddenly, Ianto arched his back in a rigid pose, caught in the intense empathic experience he had blundered blindly into. Martha gasped as Ianto's eyes rolled back into his head and his body collapsed boneless beside her. She immediately hauled him into her lap, quickly assessing him.

The conversation ceased between the Doctor and Jack as both men heard Martha's frightened exclamation. They turned to stare in shock at Ianto's lifeless form, then reacted simultaneously, rushing over to the figures on the couch.

"_Ianto!_" Jack gasped in fear, wondering whether his young lover was having flashbacks of his incarceration of torture at UNIT. Maybe he had suffered another seizure. "_Ianto! _What's wrong? What the hell is wrong?"

The Doctor grabbed Ianto into his arms and shuffled Martha along on the couch while Jack crouched at his feet, fear stabbing through him at the sight of Ianto.

"What happened, Martha?" the Doctor barked at his former Companion.

Incensed by his tone at her, Martha shot back, "I don't know! One minute we're both talking about you two doing your macho act, the next he's gone all rigid on me before collapsing. I've checked his vitals and this isn't a seizure!"

The Doctor pointed his sonic screw driver at Ianto and activated it. His scan confirmed Martha's assessment. He reset his sonic screw driver and aimed it at Ianto's temple. The new scan indicated some trauma but he had no idea what would have caused it.

Just as Cardiff appeared on the TARDIS's scanner, she issued a mental warning to the Doctor. Then she displayed the image in his mind of what had happened to Ianto. The Doctor was _incensed _when he saw the reason for Ianto's current state and bit out one venomous word to Jack.

"_John!_" Jack was momentarily startled. His attention snapped back into focus as he realised the Doctor was telling him who had caused Ianto's collapse. His puzzlement at what the hell John was doing to Ianto, was quickly overwhelmed by the surge of anger that rose in him, matching the Time Lord's wrath.

The Doctor quickly explained to Jack and Martha what the TARDIS had shown him. Martha and Jack reacted with equal venom at John's great stupidity and the likely consequences of his actions.

A breeze began to whip up into a strong wind on the floor of the Hub. Toshiko and Owen stopped their conversation and turned to watch, knowing what was about to happen before the familiar whine of the TARDIS engine, grew in intensity.

"Shit! They're back!" Owen muttered softly. "Let _me _explain the situation to them, Tosh. Just leave all the talking to me!"

Toshiko nodded nervously. Although the situation with Gwen had moved beyond her ability to monitor thoroughly, through no fault of her own, Toshiko still felt guilty … and responsible. She dreaded facing the Time Lord's reaction to the new scenario.

They stood up and waited for the blue Police box to materialise. Just as the hazy image began to appear in the corner of the room, they both jumped at the sound of a heavy thud coming from the Boardroom.

Glancing quickly up to see what had caused the noise, Toshiko gasped and Owen began swearing as they saw the unconscious figure of Aaron in John's arms through the Boardroom window.

"Oh, that's all we bloody need now! This is just getting worse by the minute!" Owen growled in frustration, sarcasm lacing his tone. He was torn between his professional duty as a medic and rushing up to the Boardroom to see what had happened to Aaron, or staying put to face the Time Lord with the new scenario they now faced with Gwen.

Before he could decide what to do, the TARDIS materialised fully with a soft thud on the floor of the Hub. The door flew open and a _very _angry Time Lord emerged striding purposefully along the Hub floor, completely ignoring Toshiko and Owen who moved rapidly out of his way.

Jack followed closely in his wake, as incensed as the Doctor and brusquely nodded to his team mates with a look on his face that said, _Not now! _Both men moved rapidly towards the stairs leading to the Boardroom. Toshiko and Owen began to follow the men until a sharp voice halted them.

"Owen! I need your help! Ianto is unconscious and you'll have to help me move him by stretcher to your medical bay. The TARDIS has stabilised him but Ianto will still need our attention. I could use your help as well, Toshiko!"

The two Torchwood members wheeled around in shock, then quickly moved towards Martha, noting the angry stance and expression exhibited by the UNIT doctor. Toshiko whispered to Owen as Martha disappeared back inside the TARDIS. "I don't think it would be wise to tell them about Gwen's transfer. Not yet."

Owen grunted his asset, muttering "Better and better" as they moved quickly towards the TARDIS. Feeling his own temper begin to rise beneath the flood of concern for Ianto, he entered inside the TARDIS just as loud, angry voices floated down to them.

Toshiko and Owen blatantly ignored the fracas. Owen stomped into the control room and joined Martha as Ianto lay unconscious on the gurney he had been laid out on when hehad first returned to Torchwood from UNIT, Toshiko pointedly closed the door to keep out the angry exchange from the Boardroom.


	65. Chapter 65

_**Author's Note: **__This will be the last chapter I post before Christmas as I'm due to go away for a few days. I'll try and get some writing done when I return just before New Year. I'd just like to take this opportunity to wish you all … __**A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**__ Stay safe, be happy with loved ones and have fun during this festive season. _

**Chapter 64 **

The tense atmosphere sizzled like electricity sparking in the air as the Doctor and Jack swept into the Boardroom. John had watched with growing dismay at the arrival of the TARDIS. Watching the Time Lord and Jack storm out of the TARDIS, then sweep through the Hub trailing their anger behind them attached to their long coats, he should have known the Doctor would have discovered what had happened before he arrived back.

He braced himself for the inevitable confrontation holding Aaron as carefully as he could in his arms. It was awkward. Aaron was a fairly strapping young man and a good healthy weight. His initial check of Aaron showed him that he was unconscious and his vitals were returning to normal. That wasn't going to help him once the two men arrived.

The Doctor threw the door open and stalked over to stand in front of John, his trained eye running over Aaron's form. Jack stalked in behind the Doctor and came to stand in front of him, glancing briefly at Aaron's unconscious form.

"Is he okay, John?" Jack asked in a tense voice.

John nodded. "Yes he is … now."

"What the _hell _do you think you're playing at?" the Doctor roared at John as he towered over the man.

"Doctor! We need to check that Aaron's just unconscious, then worry about interrogating John afterwards" Jack interrupted, worry lacing his tone as he stared at the psychologist's limp form. He had hated leaving Ianto in the TARDIS with Martha even though she had shooed him out of the TARDIS. Jack knew he was needed to stop the Doctor and John from killing each other. He knew both men very well and neither of them would back down.

In an unusually subdued voice, John met the Doctor's blazing gaze with a calmness born of inevitability at how quickly good intentions turned to shit in his hands.

"I made a mistake. Thought Aaron would understand and be able to help Ianto better if he knew what the young man had just experienced. I was wrong. I lost control of him. I only just got him back in one piece. This was _never _meant to happen!"

"But it did!" the Doctor retorted. "And Aaron wasn't the _only _person affected! Martha is with Ianto in the TARDIS. He obviously jumped on your link again and ended up pretty much in the same state as Aaron! How could you be so _stupid _after what happened last time? You _knew _I put a barrier around that memory to protect you both and I _told _you I would deal with it later. But what did you do? Break through the barrier and not only involve Ianto, who unfortunately has no self control when it comes to his concern about you … but you also involved a civilian! You had better hope that Aaron and Ianto recover well from this ordeal because they are both _needed! _You are not!"

John's shoulders slumped at the Time Lord's damning statements and missed the look of sympathy in Jack's eyes. He knew he had screwed up big time and decided that now was _definitely _not the time to inform the Doctor that Aaron had mentioned a 'woman' on the link. With a sinking heart, John had pretty much guessed who that was … Gwen Cooper-Williams. He had linked himself to her and obviously she had been drawn in when he had lost control. _Another _screw-up.

The Doctor continued to glare at John while aiming his sonic screwdriver at Aaron. "He appears to be unharmed physically and all his stats, including brainwaves, are normal. Time to wake him up and see how he really is." The Doctor adjusted his instrument and aimed it at Aaron's temple.

Long, dark lashes fluttered momentarily as Aaron returned to a conscious state. As his head was resting against John's chest, he looked up straight into the crystal blue eyes of the former Time Agent.

Realising his position, he immediately pulled himself together and moved into the chair next to John, straightening his now crumpled clothing as best he could. Then he became aware of the presence of the Doctor and Captain Harkness. He coloured slightly at being caught in this embarrassing position.

"Doctor! Captain Harkness! You're back!" he exclaimed slightly breathless. He spared a quick glance at John and noted the hang-dog demeanour. He guessed that the Time Lord and the Torchwood leader were not happy with John judging by their stern expressions.

Turning quickly to John he said, "Thank you John, for giving me the experience of a lifetime! It was a bit rougher than I thought it would be, but now ... now I have much more insight into the special empathic link shared by you and Ianto. This will assist me greatly in counselling Ianto, not to mention my future dealings with clients who share similar abilities."

The Doctor frowned at Aaron and in a stern voice said, "Do you have any idea how _dangerous _that stunt was? Do you realise that you could have become _trapped _in that memory until you were driven mad by what you were witnessing? And if John hadn't been able to pull you out and you had to wait for _me _to return, then it may have been too late to save your mind?"

Aaron faced the Time Lord squarely. "No. I didn't. I knew there was _some _risk. I just didn't know how great it was. But be assured, Doctor, I made my decision of my own free will. I knew I could have turned it down, but quite frankly, I _wanted _to take the risk! In hindsight, a very foolish thing to do but I can honestly say, I have absolutely _no regrets!_"

The Doctor pursed his lips, his eyes never leaving Aaron's gaze. "Be that as it may, Aaron, it was indeed a foolish thing to do. It would be best if you do not _indulge _yourself in any more experiences like that! We need you to keep your mind on the task ahead. We're relying on you, Aaron. Your part in the preparation of the Torchwood team is _crucial _to the success of our Mission. Are we clear on this?"

Aaron nodded. "I understand, Doctor and you have my assurance that I will not take any actions that will jeopardise this mission. I have to admit that viewing the death of a planet has ... has _strengthened _my resolve in the part I must play. I will do _anything _in my power to prevent my Planet from facing such a terrible fate!"

Turning to John, he asked, "What exactly _happened? _We need to know because of how it affected Ianto. And you and Jack will have a priority task with that young man! His potential is enormous but he allows his emotions to run away with him, especially where you are concerned. That could be very dangerous ... not only for him but for anyone else around!"

John gave a clinical description of what had taken place, not deviating in any way, merely stating the chain of events as they unfolded. When he mentioned the fact that Aaron's mind had become confused and mistakenly believed the events were happening in real time, concern showed on the faces of the Doctor and Jack.

John reported how his control was broken because he felt that in Aaron's mistaken mindset, he was trying to rescue Ianto from the Doctor. The Time Lord stared in bewilderment at the psychologist. "Why did you try and rescue Ianto? He was in _my _care and I'm more skilled to deal with something like this than you. What were you thinking?"

Aaron ducked his head momentarily, then gazed directly back into the Doctor's eyes before answering. "I don't know. It all occurred so quickly. As John said, somehow I felt as though I was really present at the time it was happening. I was afraid for Ianto and felt that I needed to save him. I can't explain it any better than that. It was a spur of the moment occurrence."

Aaron's gaze faltered. John and Jack exchanged a meaningful glance. Both men had an inkling of what had happened in Aaron's mind … he had attempted to save Ianto _from _the Doctor.

Discreetly, John probed very lightly in Aaron's mind. There was something there, but deeper down. Cautiously he probed deeper and deeper until …. that's when he felt the dark shadow that deeply disturbed him. Aaron's fear … fear of aliens. And John understood now that in the moment of heightened emotion when Aaron thought Ianto was in _real _danger, he had tried to rescue him from the _alien. _

The Time Lord had no idea what Aaron's words actually meant. He was confused as to why Aaron had acted so … _stupidly. _Aaron was obviously a highly intelligent young man, with a depth of compassion controlled with usually unerring good common sense. What had gone wrong?

John and Jack stared intently at each other. Their former relationship had forged a bond that time had obviously weakened, but not totally destroyed. A silent agreement was made in their shared moment.

The Doctor decided that no real harm had been done that would adversely affect the events that were about to take shape. His anger had cooled somewhat, as much due to Aaron's strange admission as it was to John's explanation of his actions.

He sighed deeply and decided to let the incident go, intending to have a private word with Aaron a little later. For now, his Time Lord brain began pulsing with ideas and plans, the first of which he wanted implemented straight away.

Turning to John, he braced himself for an adverse reaction to what he had in mind. "Jack. I want you and John to start working with Ianto immediately to teach him how to protect himself by learning to raise effective mental barriers. Also, a few fundamental lessons on the use of his empathic ability. Nothing too complex, just basic transmission and reception. John. I also believe that it's imperative now, for Ianto's sake, that you sever your link with him. It has proved to be far too dangerous for him and we can't risk the situation getting out of hand again."

John shot to his feet, anger blazing in his eyes. Jack immediately moved between the two men and laid a restraining hand on John's chest. "Take it easy, John. Just calm down."

"_No!" _John yelled at the Doctor. "Severing our link at this time is the absolute _worse _thing I could do to Ianto. He's not strong enough yet. Give us some time with him! He _knows _that the link will be severed when I leave, but not yet! It's too soon for him. He's too dependent on it. Let Jack and I implement your idea of teaching him some basics and let me begin to withdraw from him slowly. If I cut it _now, _he won't be mentally strong enough to cope with it. He will suffer a mental haemorrhage. He's not strong enough to deal with that!"

The Doctor's temper flared back into life. "That's _your _fault. You have deliberately made Ianto dependent on you! I don't know what your game is, John, but it stops now! The link may have been helpful to Ianto when it was first formed, but now it is a liability! One which I _cannot _allow to continue!"

Jack spoke up. "Doctor. I agree with John. I don't believe Ianto will be able to cope with a sudden severing of the link. And I don't believe John initiated it on purpose in the first place. Let us work together with Ianto and we'll set in place safeguards so that we won't have these problems again!"

The Doctor was shocked at Jack taking John's part in the argument. He was about to make an angry reply when Aaron intervened.

"Doctor. As Ianto's psychologist, I recommend strongly that you follow John and Jack's suggestion. I agree with them. I don't believe Ianto _is _strong enough to cope with being suddenly cut off from a person he needs in his life at this point in time. I trust both John and Jack to know what they are doing. Let them work with him. And that's my professional opinion, Doctor."

The Time Lord stared intently at each man in the room. He didn't like the fact that his idea was being shot down and he couldn't help but be concerned about the ongoing risk to Ianto. However, he knew determination when he saw it in three sets of eyes staring intently at him.

"Alright", he conceded ungraciously. "I give you one week to train Ianto in empathic control. If I judge that no progress, or little progress has been made, then I will step in and _sever _the link myself! Is that understood?"

Three heads nodded in agreement; one man concealing hot rage; one man concealing deep fear; and one man dreading the prospect of more confrontations in the future … not all of them were likely to end in a truce of sorts, as this one had.

"Let's head back downstairs" the Doctor exclaimed as he led the way out of the Boardroom. "I need to check Gwen's current status at Providence Park with Toshiko. Although we won't be acting on retrieving her for a number of weeks at least, I want to make sure that everything is stable on that front."

The Doctor's long, brown coat swished about his legs as he strode quickly out of the Boardroom, down the stairs and across the Hub floor to the TARDIS where he realised Toshiko and Owen must be. With Martha and Ianto.

Aaron followed in his wake, but Jack indicated with a gesture that he wanted to have a private word with John. The two men sat down next to each other, relieved that the Doctor was too preoccupied to notice their absence. As they watched the two men crossing the Hub floor, Aaron spared a quick glance up at the Boardroom. He nodded to the two men.

Jack asked John the one question burning in his mind. "Is there any way that you can transfer that link with Ianto to me? Even if it's only partial at this stage, but I think it's important that I'm directly involved. I may be able to stop Ianto from moving down your link whenever he senses trouble because it's just getting too dangerous."

John pursed his lips thoughtfully gazing into Jack's intense blue eyes. "I don't know. I've never tried it before nor have I heard it was ever done before. Not a complete transfer, anyway. I think I can arrange for you to have partial access to the link, at least. I'm not sure if it can transfer wholly to you. We'll see what state he's in and decide when to start. We don't have long to give him basic training, but with his latent power and his current experience, it might not take too long. Ok, we'll give it a shot. But I think for now, we had better get down to the TARDIS and join them all. Don't want to upset his _Lordness_ again!"

The two men rose to their feet but just as they were about to leave the Boardroom, Jack laid a gentle hand on John's shoulder. "I'm sorry ... for what happened to you. What you had to witness. You should have told me."

Pain filled John's crystal blue gaze as he turned and looked Jack straight in the eye. "I couldn't. Not at the time. Then later ... I just tried to forget."

Jack and John stayed for a moment staring into each other's faces, regret sharp in both sets of blue eyes. They didn't say another word but both men shared the same thought that things may have gone a lot differently for them in the past if this had been known ... but now it was too late and they knew it.

Shaking off the shadows of regret from their tumultuous past, Jack and John walked briskly out of the Boardroom, bracing themselves for the next drama that would no doubt unfold in the TARDIS.

Ianto was coming back to consciousness just as the Doctor and Aaron entered the TARDIS. The Time Lord had calmed down considerably from when he first left Martha. She breathed an inward sigh of relief.

"How is he?" the Doctor asked Martha. "He still has a glazed look in his eyes."

"_Thank you _for your observation, Doctor" Martha replied tartly. "Yes, I had noticed that. Physically, he's fine. Emotionally and mentally? I'll leave that for Aaron to decide."

"I am _here _you know" Ianto said in an irritated tone. "Not still unconscious. And ... I'm sorry, Doctor. I did it again, didn't I?" Ianto ducked his head, a soft blush colouring his cheeks.

The Doctor frowned but restrained himself. "Yes. You did. Again."

Aaron stepped forward and held out a hand to Ianto. "I'm sorry I caused you anguish. I was just trying to help but I made a mess of things. How are you, Ianto?"

The young Welshman saw real concern and care in Aaron's eyes and he offered him a smile. "You and me both. In the dog box. And I'm fine, thanks. Still not used to the rough ride sometimes but I'll learn. With help from John and Jack."

The Doctor was about to interrupt the two men, itching to give them both a piece of his mind, but he was stopped by the fiery glare emanating from Martha. He decided it might be prudent to remain silent ... for the time being.

Andy sat in his favourite tattered armchair that still managed to offer luxurious comfort, despite it's venerable age. He was fidgeting in his seat while channel surfing. The crazy whirl of a few weeks ago when Gwen Cooper had turned his world and Rhys' upside down with her awful antics, had calmed to an uneasy truce between the two men.

The irony was not lost on Andy that the woman who had divided them because they both fell in love with her, was also the one who united them when their worlds collapsed in on them.

Andy could see that Rhys was recovering well from his terrible ordeal even though every now and then, he caught a flash of pain in Rhys' eyes or a faraway look that held deep sadness.

_I think it's time we went our separate ways again. He's a good mate but we don't really suit being long-term flatmates. We're getting on each other's nerves. I hope he doesn't think I'm kicking him out. Okay, maybe I am kicking him out but it's as much for his sake as mine. _

Andy recalled the row they had two nights ago that had nearly brought the two of them to blows. The argument had started about the state of the flat. Rhys had higher standards of housekeeping than Andy felt was necessary.

Rhys had begun moaning about Andy leaving his gear around the house and how it wouldn't hurt for him to take a turn at cleaning the flat … _properly. _Those comments had rubbed Andy up the wrong way, especially as it was _his _flat and he should be able to do whatever he liked in it.

That had kicked off a slanging match that came near to blows as their Celtic blood boiled over and other matters from the past were dragged into the argument. The only reason they had stopped was because Gwen's name had come up and all the fight evaporated from Rhys. Andy was shocked to see the large Welshman deflate before his eyes, like a fairground balloon that has sprung a sudden leak.

It was that evening when Andy realised that Rhys still cared more deeply for his treacherous ex-wife, than he was prepared to admit to anyone … even himself. Andy had decided then that while Rhys was still living under his roof, he would at least make an effort to meet him half-way.

Gradually the two had reached a workable compromise, but it wasn't a situation either of them were happy about. Andy liked living on his own, for the most part, and if he had to choose a flatmate, it would not have been Rhys.

It was only ever meant to be temporary until Rhys got back on his feet. And despite Rhys' lapse during their recent fight, Andy knew that the big Welshman was much stronger, more healed and much more capable of standing on his own feet again. It was time … tonight.

Andy ran scenarios through his head at how he could approach the subject and what he could say. He was starting to feel confident that he could handle this difficult situation well, after all he had a wealth of training and experience as a copper, when the phone began to ring.

Wondering who was ringing late at night and prepared to give whoever it was a piece of his mind, especially if it turned out to be a drunken mate wanting him to go out, Andy answered the phone gruffly.

His manner soon changed when he recognised the posh Welsh voice on the other end of the line. At first puzzlement filled him as he listened to what the man had to say, very conscious of the fact that he had only met the man a couple of times and briefly at that. Then his heart began to beat faster and the colour drained from his face as he listened intently.

Ten minutes later he got off the phone and immediately headed for the kitchen, rummaging around in the back of the top cupboard til his hand fell on the bottle of whiskey hidden behind the can of cocoa. Taking it down along with the whisky glass on the next shelf below, Andy carried both into the lounge and poured himself a large one … straight.

The next drink he was able to make last a little bit longer; the third drink he had slowed down considerably, more because the tears pouring out of his eyes was making it too difficult for his shaky hands to pour.

Just over an hour later, Rhys walked into the flat after completing a double shift. He was exhausted and all he wanted was a hot shower and then bed. He had already eaten on the road and knew that Andy would have eaten earlier on.

"Hey mate, how's it going?" he called out in his booming voice before entering the lounge where a subdued Andy was slumped in his favourite chair. "I won't be joining you with the bottle Andy and I hope you're not overdoing it! I'm knackered! Quick shower for me, then off to bed! Thought you might have been out."

Rhys paused as Andy was unresponsive and he noticed the red rims around his puffy eyes. "Oh, hell! Trust me and my big mouth! What's up, Andy? Trouble on the beat?" He moved quickly to sit in the chair next to Andy.

The young policeman turned his tear-ravaged face towards Rhys and in a whiskey-slurred voice said, "I _ I got a phone call. From Geraint. It's about Gwen. She's in a really bad way, mate!"

Rhys felt as though the breath had been knocked out of his lungs and the walls of his chest tightened. His eyes widened in fear as he asked in a voice choked with dread, "What the hell has happened to Gwen?"

Andy managed to pull himself out of the alcohol-fuelled funk he had fallen into, enough to explain to Rhys in halting sentences, exactly what Geraint had told him ... and the request he had made.

Long moments passed after Andy had finished speaking as Rhys stared into space. With an abrupt movement, he broke the uncomfortable stillness in the room, and shot to his feet, stalking off into the kitchen.

The rattle of glassware could be heard, then he returned to the lounge and picked up the half empty whisky bottle, pouring himself a straight drink. Knocking it back, he poured himself another one, then sat back down next to Andy.

Eyeing the large Welshman as he sat cradling his glass as though it were the most precious article in the world, Andy asked, "So what are you going to do?" Rhys made no reply as he lifted his gaze to stare fixedly at the dim grey wall on the other side of the room.

One hour later saw Andy slumped back in his chair, fast asleep and snoring softly. Rhys was wide awake, still staring at the dim grey wall with an empty glass in his hand and an empty bottle on the coffee table …..

Jack and John entered the TARDIS bracing themself for whatever crisis might be currently playing out. Both sighed in relief as they saw that the Time Lord had obviously calmed down and despite the tension from what had happened in the Boardroom, there seemed to be a measure of serenity in the control room.

The Doctor was checking over his instruments on the control panel; Owen was deep in consultation mode with Martha and Aaron; Toshiko sat on a stool beside Ianto soothing his brow with a gentle hand and quietly talking to him. Jack smirked at the slight frown on Ianto's young features. He had obviously been ordered by Martha or Owen ... or both ... to stay exactly where he was and the young man wasn't happy.

Jack moved to the opposite side of the gurney that Toshiko sat on and leaning down, gently kissed Ianto's lips. The young man sighed into the kiss, his sky blue eyes lighting up at the sight of his lover hovering above him.

John joined the Doctor at the control panel and quietly spoke to him. The Doctor nodded his head in apparent agreement with whatever John had said, his expression thoughtful. The TARDIS listened to their conversation with keen interest. She had overheard everything that had transpired since leaving London for Cardiff and began to make her own plans as to how she could help John, Ianto and Aaron ...

Toshiko got up and joined Owen who was still in deep conversation with Martha and Aaron. Ianto and Jack exchanged intimacies as their circumstances allowed, reassuring each other that they were both okay.

The Doctor decided that it was time for action and nodding to John, he turned to Toshiko and asked, "How is Gwen doing?" The Time Lord couldn't help but notice the sudden air of tension with Toshiko, Owen and John. He aimed a steely glance at each of them. "What's happened now?"

Owen stepped forward and began to explain. "Gwen has been transferred to St John's Psychiatric Facility in London. This happened at 1.00 p.m. this afternoon. Toshiko went to do her routine check on Gwen's progress when she noticed the tracker wasn't present on the Providence Park schematics. Tracing the transfer order and doctor's report, Gwen suffered a very traumatic nightmare with hallucinations when she became conscious. Her condition was deemed severe and she was sedated. The team on her case made the decision to have her transferred as they believed the London facility could best deal with this kind of patient. While we can't track her in the same way as we did at Providence Park, we are able to keep update with her case while she is in London."

Everybody held their breath wondering how the Doctor was going to react to this piece of bad news. He frowned and pursed his lips before exhaling. "Weeeell" he began slowly rolling backwards and forwards on his heels, "John just explained me to what has happened with Gwen. The nightmare ... she was linked with him and Ianto when his memory replayed."

He visibly relaxed as he continued, but everyone else still held their breath. "Not what I would have planned myself, but I think it works to our advantage. I believe a severe shock as she has experienced with that memory, might actually help her grasp the _enormity _of our situation when I tell her. At this stage, it doesn't really matter where she is located in Britain, as long as she doesn't leave the country without our knowledge! But ... that won't happen because I'm going to nip over there and place a trace on her with my trusty sonic screwdriver! And John is already linked with her, so we're doubly covered!"

"Wait a minute" Jack cautioned, a frown lighting his features. "Shouldn't we be _severing _that link because Ianto is part of it as well! This opens him up to a mental attack from Gwen because she'll realise it sooner or later and I don't like him being put at risk like that!"

John shook his head. "No Jack, the link to Gwen is limited. It's one way. Gwen can _receive _messages or impressions along that link, but she can't _send _anything of her own volition. I can _read _what she inadvertently transmits, but only if it's extreme ... or about you. I was quite specific about it when I set it up. I'll be monitoring that link very carefully but I assure you, there's no danger to Ianto from Gwen. She may well discover the link, but she won't know who is at the other end. The only memory she has is of a 'stranger' whom she'd never met before. I used a perception filter so that Gwen does not know my true identity. It will remain that way unless it suits our purposes for me to 'expose' who I am."

Jack did not look convinced. Ianto smiled in understanding and obvious agreement with John. "And Jack?", Ianto said softly. "I promise I won't let my emotions get away with me and try to get back at Gwen for everything that's happened. Teach me more control because after sharing the memory with John, I'm more determined than ever to co-operate fully with our plans to help the future visitors have a successful Mission. And if that memory has had such a profound effect on _me_, then I believe it will also have affected Gwen."

Jack still didn't look convinced, but he nodded in acceptance of Ianto's words reserving his own judgement for later. Owen and Toshiko breathed a silent sigh of relief at the Time Lord's unexpected reaction. Martha and Aaron visibly relaxed after both of them had witnessed a portion of the Doctor's wrath earlier, in separate incidents.

The Doctor carried on talking as though the previous topic was done and dusted. "Alright, before I can deal with Gwen … and Jack, it will only be _me _dealing with her, though I may possibly take Martha with me … I need to have a little chat with her husband, Rhys. I may need Toshiko with me because as I understand it, he knows you all. I think out of all of you, Toshiko will be the wisest choice as she will not present a _threatening _Torchwood presence to him. And Jack? No point in taking you with me because I'm pretty sure that you'd be the last person he'd want to see. Sorry, of course it's not all your fault that Gwen became obsessed with you, but no point rubbing his face in it by having you with me."

Jack looked mortified at the Doctor's accurate and painful observation. However, the Immortal felt that it was probably a good idea that he not accompany the Doctor to see Rhys … he would be more than tempted to tell the naïve Welshman to get as _far away _from Gwen as he could. No. It was better that he didn't accompany the Doctor.

Ianto squeezed his hand in support. Jack spared his young lover a grateful glance, then nodded to the Doctor in agreement.

The atmosphere in the TARDIS relaxed as it was obvious that the Time Lord's earlier blazing anger had cooled down considerably. In fact it had disappeared, to be replaced with a buoyant attitude exuding confidence. Aaron noted the mercurial mood swings of the Doctor for future reference. He was fascinated to observe that the foibles of human emotionalism that soared very, very high and very, very low as the dips and dives of a rollercoaster; found a surprising echo in Time Lord Behaviour. Interesting.

Toshiko felt torn between her relief that she would be accompanying the Doctor and do something in the field; and her guilt that she had been the person who had pulled the rug out from beneath the too trusting Welshman.

Toshiko didn't relish the thought of having to assist the Doctor persuade Rhys to return to his wife, after warning him to flee Gwen because of the potential threat she posed. It was such a confusing time.

_If only there was another way for Rhys … any way, but this … but the Doctor seems to think there isn't. I know I really am the right choice to accompany the Doctor, but I can't see how our presence is going to have a positive influence on him. Fact of the matter is, we are the reminders of why his relationship with Gwen had come unravelled since she joined Torchwood. _

"Doctor", Owen began. "It might not be as easy as you think to persuade Rhys to reconsider his marriage to Gwen. I know for a fact that he was really besotted with Gwen. The man just let her walk all over him and quite frankly, treated him like shit as a norm before all this bloody stuff blew up in our faces!"

"For him to walk out on Gwen during his honeymoon, of all times, tells me just how badly she hurt him. From what I understand of Gwen's shenanigans with Cardiff Police, messing about with coppers when she was on the beat, Rhys has had a bloody lot to put up with before she ever joined Torchwood! I reckon he knew what was going on but turned a blind eye in the hope she would always come back to him."

He paused as real compassion shone out of his eyes … as well as a flash of guilt at his own torrid affair with Gwen. Toshiko stiffened slightly at his side as she saw that flash but her face remained impassive. Owen didn't notice.

"Then when Gwen joined Torchwood, their relationship just got worse and worse because it wasn't just Jack that was distracting her. Gwen became naïvely enamoured with what she saw as thrilling, important, top secret work! Not to mention the fact that she went from being a copper on the beat, one in a vast pool of minions; to second-in-command of a very select few at Torchwood, in a very short space of time!"

Owen sent his boss a steely glare. Jack returned his medic's cold gaze with a stony glare. No-one said a word during this silent exchange but the temperature dropped a few degrees around them.

"What happened on their honeymoon, was definitely the last straw for Rhys! And quite frankly, Doctor, I'm glad the man finally got the balls to walk out on that two-timing, treacherous bitch! Yeah, yeah … I _know _we need her, unfortunately, but trying to tell Rhys that he has to go back into a relationship with the woman who wore him down with her infidelities; her inconsideration of his feelings and needs, the constant worrying that one day she may not survive an alien encounter; her callous treatment of him as her partner … well … you've got one helluva mountain to climb with just that aspect of their lives!"

"Anyway. My point is this. Rhys has had a little bit of exposure to Torchwood in the course of one of our less savoury incidents but he still doesn't really have much of a clue as to what's going on outside of Wales. I don't know how he's going to react to a Time Lord who just _happens _to be an alien; turning up on his doorstep and telling him what to do! I'm giving you fair warning, Doctor, he's a big man and he may not take too kindly to being dictated to about his personal life by a complete stranger!"

He paused slightly, before continuing. "The big cruncher for Rhys, is the fact that you're not just _telling_ him he's got to get back with his wife in order to save the world; you're sending her back into the very environment he came to loathe because of how much more Gwen changed after working with us. And that's besides the _real _cruncher for him which will be the fact that you expect him to _trust _Gwen working alongside the man she was prepared to throw her marriage away for! The man she became so obsessed with that she betrayed Torchwood and nearly succeeded in engineering the death of one of our team!"

Owen stared steadily into the Doctor's tense gaze. "You have _no _idea, Doctor, what you are asking of Rhys! Just as you have _no _idea what you are asking of all of us, taking Gwen back. If it wasn't for Aaron here to help us through this, I doubt any of us would have backed you up! As a matter of fact, I reckon you should take Aaron with you as well to help diffuse any potential confrontation."

Owen then indicated he had finished what he wanted to say and took Toshiko in his arms, kissing her hair and offering her reassurance in his embrace. His lover was trembling by now with the impact of his words.

The silence that followed Owen's impassioned outpouring was profound … embarrassing … and awkward. Not even the TARDIS dared to interrupt. She was silently glad that the young medic had spoken out to her Doctor. He needed to understand that he couldn't just go around throwing orders at people, trampling on their feelings and expecting them to fall in with all his plans … even if he was right.

Aaron wasn't impressed that Owen had dragged him into the conflict, even though he understood the medic's reasoning. He had hoped for some time away from Torchwood to deal with his _own_ relationship, rather than play 'marriage counsellor' to someone who obviously had good reason to end his association with his wife.

The young psychologist broke the silence with a loud sigh. He found himself reluctantly opening his mouth.

"Doctor. I agree with Owen. You just can't go to Rhys and tell him he has to reconcile with his wife after all she put him through, by laying a guilt trip on him that the world will end if he doesn't! That's not fair! Nor is it the right way to go about dealing with someone who will still be in trauma over the breakdown of his relationship."

"I understand there will be some kind of window of time that this has to be accomplished in before the visitors arrive. I think the first thing we need to do is find out _exactly _how much time we have to work in. There's a lot to achieve and if I understand correctly, it must all have taken place before the Mission proper begins."

"This will take planning, Doctor, no matter the time frame. Human trauma is not easily dismissed from our perspective and you need to understand this. Torchwood team members, UNIT and whoever else in the world is involved with aliens, all have an inside track on these matters. Mere mortals do not. This _very important _fact needs to be taken into consideration in your planning."

"Now I'm willing to assist in this personal matter, as well as assisting in preparing Torchwood and Gwen to being reconciled in a professional capacity. But I need time and the sooner I know what time frames I have to work in, the sooner I can plan for this new situation."

Aaron continued. "The Plan I promised I'd have ready for presentation before you went away, is now in its final draft form. It can be altered and adapted to suit. I've already discussed part of it with Toshiko and Owen who gave me positive feedback. I won't go into it now because we need to set up a meeting for this. I recommend we wait until at least tomorrow at the earliest. We've all been through a helluva lot in a short space of time. We need a break and that's my professional opinion. This raises another important topic."

Pausing briefly, Aaron knew that now was the time to assert himself regarding his own situation. It was ironic to him that in his professional capacity he was called upon to take into account everyone's personal circumstances in any given situation and how best he could help them. But no-one spared a thought for his own.

"Another thing, Doctor. The people involved in all of this, aren't the only ones with relationships to be considered. I myself have a partner whom I need to spend time with. He's been patient with me during all of this, but it's putting a strain on our relationship. I need some time away to get back on track with my personal life. Not long. But I need to be able to spend quality time with him. I won't put my relationship into jeopardy when I know I can work just as effectively, if I'm given the same consideration that everyone else has."

The Doctor looked quite perplexed and perhaps a little embarrassed. Martha was appalled at her own thoughtlessness regarding Aaron and Jack's expression showed he shared similar feelings. Owen nodded his head in understanding and was glad that his outburst gave Aaron the opportunity for him to speak out. Toshiko's face mirrored the mortification she felt.

Ianto, despite his still somewhat dazed appearance, felt a stab of guilt at the young psychologist working so hard for everyone else, while being ignored as a person. It reminded him bitterly of how he had been treated by Torchwood when he began working for them and how it took the discovery of Lisa for them all to notice him. He should have realised the situation Aaron was in instead of being too self-absorbed.

John allowed himself a smirk at the discomfort he could see and feel all around him. It came as no surprise to him because he found he was in a similar situation. Everyone here wanted a piece of him when it suited them, otherwise he was pretty much ignored. Then his thoughts wandered back to a lovely Welsh girl with innocent eyes and a worldly body, who must surely be missing him a lot …..

The Doctor frowned, then cleared his throat. "Point taken, Aaron. Weeell … several points actually. Rather than continue on in this vein of spontaneous outbursts which contain more than a grain of truth but don't seem to be getting us anywhere, I think we should follow your advice and 'adjourn' so to speak. Take time out. We've all been through a lot and we obviously need some space from our situation … and from each other. Take the night off and do … well … whatever it is you all need to do. Then we can all meet back in the Boardroom for a meeting at say, 10.00 a.m. tomorrow? Does that suit everyone?"

The tense atmosphere evaporated at the Doctor's acceptance of Aaron's advice and an air of anticipation filled the TARDIS. A chorus of 'yes' and 'great' followed as everyone made plans as to how they would spend their night off. Farewelling each other, they began to move towards the door, except Martha and the Doctor.

Martha pulled out her mobile and after waving 'good night' to everyone, promptly turned around and headed for her room on the TARDIS, who happily obliged the young medic by opening an entranceway in the far wall.

Owen and Tosh preceded Aaron out of the TARDIS, hand in hand making plans for an impromptu dinner at their favourite Indonesian restaurant before heading back to the young doctor's flat.

Aaron wore a rare smile on his handsome features, his mobile already in his hand as he anticipated the evening he would share with his partner. He could hardly wait.

Ianto sat up on the gurney, his strength returned. He jumped off and clasped Jack's hand, grinning at him with anticipation. The leer in Jack's grin left no doubt in Ianto's mind how _they _would be spending their evening … after they grabbed a quick bite.

Jack's brow furrowed as they walked out into the Hub. He paused to comment to Ianto, "You know, I never picked Aaron for having a male partner. That really surprises me and I don't know how I missed that."

Ianto smirked at his lover replying, "Why? Because he didn't _flirt_ with you? Or respond to _your_ attempts to flirt with him?"

Jack grimaced. "No, smart ass! That's _not _the reason at all! I've been a bit distracted."

A cheeky voice piped up behind him. "You're such a liar, Jacky-boy! That _is _the reason you didn't pick up something both Ianto and I did at the outset. Not _everybody _is going to throw themselves at your feet, despite your handsome face, fantastic body and dazzling smile!"

"Oi!" Ianto cried out indignantly in a tone that contradicted the gleam in his eye. "Eyes off as well as hands, John! He's spoken for and you don't want to stir up my Welsh blood! There's a damn good reason that Wales has a dragon as it's symbol!"

Jack laughed as John rolled his eyes in mock horror. The two men headed out the cog door, ready to drive to Ianto's flat for the evening. They had a lot to catch up with. John paused briefly to put a call through on his mobile to Ariana. A large grin reached his eyes as he hung up from a _very _enthusiastic response from the lovely young Welsh lass, especially as he had offered her dinner _before _they retired back to his seedy hotel room. It was fast becoming a veritable haven for John.

The Doctor pottered around at the control panel, pulling up the information he needed concerning the time lines. He noted them down in his notebook. It was just over an hour since everyone had left and the Doctor decided a short trip to London would be good.

He called out in a loud voice. "Martha! Want to spend the night with Tom? I'll take you back to London for an overnight visit, then pick you up in the morning. What do you say?"

As there was no response, he moved towards the far wall and passed through the opening the TARDIS had just made. He walked along until he was standing outside Martha's room and knocked loudly on the door. Two more attempts to rouse Martha failed, so he turned away and walked back to the control room.

_Well. Martha might not be able to enjoy a night home because she's too tired to appreciate it, but I think I'll just nip over to London for a quick visit of my own ….. _

Geraint watched his daughter breathing more easily now as the powerful sedative held her in a peaceful sleep. He was tired. Mary was tired. But they would maintain their bedside vigil until Gwen opened her eyes. Neither of them wanted her to awaken in the hospital room surrounded by drab green walls.

The nursing staff were tolerant, albeit reluctantly as they knew the middle-aged couple were very tired. They had seen it all before. Exhaustion brought on by intense worry for their loved one drove people to extraordinary lengths of endurance, Yet sadly, hopes that shone brightly at the outset, withered away as their loved ones never recovered enough to leave the permanent unit of the facility.

The specialist had told them not to disturb the couple as it was their daughter's first night in their facility and she would awaken in a couple of hours time. Best if familiar faces surrounded her before the next round of sedative was administered.

They offered tea and coffee and a blanket each. Their offers were kindly, but adamantly refused. Staff Nurse Susan O'Halloran sighed deeply as one of the nurses returned from the new patient's room and informed her that the couple still refused their offers. She had seen that type of response more often than not. If they began to visibly droop at their daughter's bedside, she would insist that they rest in a small side room that was currently empty.

By 1.00 a.m. the night nurse discovered the middle-aged couple drooping over Gwen's bed. She called for a porter to help her escort Gwen's parents to the empty room next door which had been set up for them in anticipation of their needs.

Having settled them after assurances that she would come and fetch them when Gwen finally awoke, the night nurse gave one more check on the new patient, then returned to the nursing station.

Just after 2.30 a.m. in the semi-darkened room, a tall, slim man dressed in a pinstripe suit and long, brown overcoat, silently slipped through Gwen's open doorway. Moving quickly to her bedside, he aimed a strange device held in his hand at her forehead. A blue glow filled the room briefly. Smiling to himself, the 'visitor' left after five minutes, satisfied that some groundwork had been achieved.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 65 **

Ianto warned Jack not to speed through the streets of Cardiff city as he was still feeling a bit dizzy. It took Jack all his concentration to keep his foot only lightly on the accelerator. His mind was too focused on what he and Ianto would be engaged in very soon.

There had been so much tension and stress since Gwen had betrayed them that there was so little, or no time at all, for any intimacy between them. Tonight, that would change. As well as their natural libidos straining with the effort of restraint, so they could function as best they could in the circumstances; they were desperate to rebuild their intimate contact and commitment to each other.

Both men were so focused on their fantasies about what they would going to do to the other when they reached home, that not a word passed between them until they were pulling up outside of Ianto's flat. They bantered light-heartedly as they both bounded up the stairs being too impatient to wait for the lift, which was notoriously slow at the best of times. Their nervous sexual tension gave them both the stamina to race up the five flights of stairs.

Puffing slightly, Jack growled impatiently as Ianto pulled out his key and inserted it in the lock. "Wish your flat was on the first floor, Yan."

Ianto smirked as the door unlocked and he pushed the door open. "Getting soft, Cariad? I think the warm-up from the stairs will have built up your stamina for the _real _workout we're going to have!"

"Cheeky Welshman!" Jack countered following him swiftly through the door and shedding his coat quickly letting it join Ianto's overcoat on the hook. "I'll show you stamina that you can only _dream _about!"

"Keeping telling yourself that!" Ianto chortled. "But first, before I drag your delectable ass into my boudoir, I'll grab us a couple of water bottles. We don't want to dehydrate during the main event, now do we?"

Jack carried on through to the bedroom as Ianto veered off into the kitchen. He sat down on the bed and began toeing his shoes off in anticipation, when an unbidden memory pierced deeply into his consciousness. He stilled and the blood drained from his face and all sexual expectation fled from his body.

Ianto had decided he would prepare the coffee for later so spent longer in the kitchen, raising his voice slightly to send witty remarks as he worked, waiting for Jack's inevitable come-backs. They weren't forthcoming. He knew Jack could hear him. Ianto frowned.

Grabbing the water bottles from the fridge, he moved quickly to join Jack in the bedroom, wondering if his lover had become so tired, he had dozed off. Disappointment coiled in his stomach at that thought, though he couldn't blame Jack if that had happened. Everything had been stressful and strained for them both, but more so for Jack who did not have the benefit of all the rest Ianto had been given.

When he appeared at the doorway ready to admonish Jack for his sudden lack of interest, Ianto took in Jack's depressed state and his high spirits sank. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Ianto's heart clenched in his chest at seeing Jack's pale face and haunted expression, just sitting slumped on the side of the bed staring blankly at the pillow. Ianto wished his lover had just fallen asleep as he sometimes did. It would have been better than seeing Jack like this.

"Jack?" he whispered softly, guessing what his lover might suddenly be remembering. "It's alright Cariad. I'm here. I'm fine. I'm safe." He walked slowly over to the bed placing the water bottles on the bedside table. Slowly he sat down on the bed beside Jack.

His lover startled at Ianto's quiet intrusion into his space. He blinked a couple of times, and then came back to himself. Tears sparkled in his eyes as he realised that Ianto was there beside him; Ianto was fine, Ianto was safe. He grabbed the young Welshman into a rough, strong embrace causing an inelegant squeak to erupt from said Welshman.

Still partially in his own world, Jack sobbed into Ianto's shoulder. "Yan! Don't _ever _try to hurt yourself again even if I behave like a prize bastard! I'm not worth it, Yan. I'm not worth it!"

Ianto pulled back from Jack's embrace to stare into his lover's guilt-filled eyes. His jaw clenched momentarily at the devastation he saw. Softly, yet firmly Ianto spoke to his lover.

"Don't you _dare _tell me you're not worth it! You mean so much to me, Cariad, so bloody much that I can't even perceive how I would cope if I ever lost you! You are _everything _to me and I couldn't live without you!"

Jack's next words pulled hoarsely from his throat, had a grief-stricken tone to them. "Forgive me, Ianto. Please _forgive _me! I never meant for you to be hurt because of me. Not here ... not at the Hub ... not at UNIT. I can't tell you what nearly losing you did to me, Yan. I may be immortal, but I _died_ ... inside. I couldn't bear to lose you, Yan! Just couldn't _bear _it!"

Tears welled up in Ianto's stormy blue eyes at his lover's distress, sorrow at his lover's words sending pain through his own heart . Cupping both hands gently around Jack's face, he whispered softly to him, hoping his words would break through.

"There's nothing to forgive, Jack. It was never _your _fault. It was mine ... I was too weak ... too insecure. It wasn't your fault. And you didn't deliver me into UNIT's hands. Gwen did that. And I don't think I can ever forgive her! But you, Jack? If you _need _my forgiveness, then you have it. Unreservedly. I _forgive_ you."

As if Ianto's words held a mysterious power within them, Jack's demeanour changed. The pain and grief diminished in his eyes and his tense posture softened; relaxed as he allowed the healing balm to wash through his mind, his heart, his soul; cleansing him of the remnants of guilt and remorse he had held inside from the memory of how he had found his young lover dying in a bathtub of claret-coloured water.

The tears Jack had tried to hold in, spilled out of his sky-blue eyes and rolled down his face. But his expression was soft; relief, joy and acceptance of Ianto's forgiveness overlaid with the depth of his love for the young Welshman. He allowed Ianto to pull him into a strong embrace and gently kiss his tear-soaked face.

Pulling back slightly, Ianto looked into his lover's eyes; stormy blue-grey eyes pierced with love gazing deeply into cerulean blue eyes. "I need _your _forgiveness, Cariad. I put you through so much misery with my selfish act. Please _forgive _me, Jack!"

Startled at Ianto's request, Jack frowned. Gazing deeply into his lover's eyes, he recognised the guilt and remorse that had gripped his own heart just moments before. It felt so strange to Jack, but he recognised the need for Ianto to be healed of his own dark fears.

"I forgive you. I always have. I always will." Jack's senses returned to him completely and he leaned forward and placed the softest kiss filled with all the love in his heart, on Ianto's wet lips. Closing his eyes, Ianto melted into Jack's arms and the next time his stormy blue eyes opened, only love and acceptance shone out of them.

They moved apart briefly, each greedily drinking in the love they saw shining out of each other's eyes; letting it speak the words of assurance that needed no utterance. Hands moved softly over hands before clasping together tightly to renew their commitment to each other with a deep, burning kiss.

Heat infused both bodies as kisses became deeper, moving from comfort and assurance to an earthier need ... desire ... _lust_. Bodies writhed together urgently as hands scrabbled clumsily at clothing trying to find bare skin. They broke from a particularly impassioned kiss and stared into each other's eyes, pupils blown and dark with lust.

Without a word they both drew fully apart tearing at their own clothing to shed it, eyes never leaving each other. Like a concerto of desire that only their inner ears could hear, their hands divested their bodies of suit jacket, shirts, tie, braces and tee shirt. Simultaneously they both stood up and shed the last of their clothing letting them pool on the floor.

Jack glanced at the jumbled clothing noting that his normally fastidious partner had chosen to leave his clothes crumpled and discarded on the floor, without making him wait until he had folded them neatly and laid them on a chair. Despite his obvious desire standing strictly to attention between them, Jack couldn't resist a cheeky observation. "Not going to pick your clothes up?"

Ianto's eyes darkened even more and a deep growl issued from his throat. Swiftly he grabbed Jack's arms and with incredible strength, tossed his lover sideways onto the bed. As quick as lightning, Ianto straddled his lover, aligning their bodies so his own arousal, sharply at attention, nudged the little Captain. He grabbed Jack's wrists and pinned them up behind his head, smirking at the surprise spread across the handsome face beneath him.

Bringing Jack's wrists together above his head, then pinning them with one large hand, Ianto moved his body slightly and leaned his arm out to the nearest bedside table, roughly yanking it open. His fingers scrabbled around until he found the pack of condoms and the lube, which he immediately laid on Jack's chest with a flourish. Still feeling cheeky, despite his burgeoning lust and need for physical union with Ianto, Jack cocked an eyebrow and asked innocently, "What? No foreplay?"

Releasing his tight grip on Jack's hands and leaning slowly down to him, he avoided the kiss-bruised lips and whispered in his ear. "I want you ... _now _... buried inside me." Without waiting for an acknowledgement, Ianto opened the condoms and quickly unrolled one, sliding it over his swollen cock. He then opened the lube and quickly slicked up his fingers before preparing himself for Jack to enter him.

Their eyes held in an intense gaze, darkened until they were nearly black. Ianto stretched himself hastily. Jack's humour fell away as anticipation replaced it; the calm before the storm of passions that both men needed ... _wanted _... had waited so long to fulfil. Darker threads of anger, frustration, betrayal and despair joined the lighter threads of joy, desire and love in their tapestry of passion.

Without warning, Ianto raised himself above Jack's straining cock and impaled himself fully down on it; a strangled cry of pain escaping his lips, features distorted with the shock of the quick, brutal breach. Jack's concern at what Ianto had just done when he thrust himself down so hard, quickly disappeared as his cock reacted to the hot, wet tightness all around. An almost inhuman groan escaped his lips.

Without waiting for the adjustment of being filled to the balls, Ianto began a pounding rhythm riding Jack as if this was the last time they would ever share such intimacy. It was a punishing rhythm that Ianto maintained; hot, sweaty flesh slapping loudly togethe, almost to the point of discomfort for Jack, but his lover refused to slow down.

Jack _knew _that Ianto would be experiencing more pain than pleasure at this point, but he wasn't in a position to stop him. Anxiety flashed in his eyes as he willed Ianto to look at him and answer the unspoken question ... _why_? After a few moments of hard pounding, Ianto did look down into Jack's worried eyes, his own holding a half-crazed look in them which did nothing to assuage Jack's concern.

Knowing his lover well enough to recognise the look of deep concern starting to dull the lustful look in Jack's eyes, Ianto gasped out raggedly, "I _ need _ this _ Jack! Need _ the _ pain _ to _feel __real!"_

Ianto's answer did not help Jack understand his lover's unexpected change in sexual behaviour. Jack's brow furrowed slightly despite the waves of pleasure that began to roll over him. His concern for Ianto was strong enough to distract him from his own pleasure ... for the time being.

Ianto quickly changed the angle he rode Jack and his lover's cock found the sensitive bundle of nerves that added pleasure to the pain, each time he thrust downwards. Ianto closed his eyes and deeply groaned his pleasure, tensing his body and throwing his head back.

Despite the frightening weirdness of Ianto's lovemaking that worried Jack, he couldn't help but gasp at the amazing sight of Ianto; wild and abandoned with his head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth agape; riding him like a stallion on windswept plains; in complete and utter control. He looked ... _beautiful_. Jack knew in that moment of realisation that this 'snapshot' of Ianto would remain in his memory ... forever.

A measure of relief flooded through Jack as he felt himself strike Ianto's prostrate with each downward thrust Ianto made. He wasn't entirely happy with Ianto's strange behaviour, but he allowed his own pulsating pleasure to completely own him as he closed his eyes and surrendered to his rising orgasm.

Jack wanted them both to explode in ecstasy together so opening his eyes, he grasped Ianto's rock hard erection and firmly manipulated it towards that end. It was a tricky manoeuvre with Ianto bouncing up and down, but Jack was well experienced in all matters sexual and his expert pulls and swipes on Ianto's throbbing member, began to tip the young man over the edge.

As Jack felt Ianto's balls tighten, he pulled firmly a few more times twisting his wrist at the last moment, coaxing the young Welshman to release. He closed his eyes as his own balls tightened and surrendered to the overwhelming waves of orgasm that crashed through him. Ianto joined him with loud shouts yelling out "Jack!", stiffening and shuddering above him, his hands reaching to roughly anchor himself on Jack's legs.

Overwhelming sensations rippled through their bodies as their orgasm, long awaited, overpowered them. After a long while when their breathing became less laboured and their bodies came down from their joint high, Ianto quickly slipped himself off Jack's softening cock and collapsed in a sweaty heap next to them. Long moments passed as Jack and Ianto's breathing gradually began to ease and slow back to normal. The sweat on their bodies cooled and added to the low temperature of the bedroom. Ianto began to shiver.

Fully energised as only a 51st century metabolism could recover after an exhausting round of hard, fast sex; Jack turned and began to manipulate the bed coverings, teasing them out from under Ianto's slack body. Ianto didn't help much.

"Come on, sleeping beauty", Jack chided gently. A series of mutterings into the pillow in what Jack presumed to be Welsh, followed his comment. He grinned at his lover indulgently. "Hey! No swearing at me in a language I can't understand!"

Ianto's head raised itself momentarily to ask Jack, in a tone dripping with sarcasm, "And exactly _how long _have you been in Cardiff? Long enough, surely!" The words to finish that sentence _'to learn Welsh' _went unspoken.

"Too busy fighting aliens and saving the world!" Jack retorted in an injured tone that was as fake to his own ears as it was to Ianto's. A deep chuckle rumbled out from the pillows.

Jack fussed around with the bedding once more, pointedly yanking it away from Ianto's sluggish body. A soft moan emitted from the young Welshman. He raised his head again and turned to catch Jack's eyes, a sparkle in them and a smirk on his face.

"Do you realise how arousing having you yank the bedding beneath me is?" His tone was light and teasing but when Jack quickly moved his hand underneath Ianto's body, he was surprised to find out that it was true.

"Of course I did!", he scoffed indignantly, lying through his teeth and hoping Ianto hadn't seen the fleeting shock on his face. No snarky retort followed so he guessed he hadn't. Ianto turned over onto his back sporting an impressive erection, cum dry and sticky on his abdomen, his smirk firmly in place. "Well I guess it's Round 2 Jack! Want to impress me with some of your 51st century innovations?"

Jack was about to make a leering retort when he suddenly stilled. He realised that impressing Ianto with 51st century style gymnastics was _not _what he wanted to do; a repeat of the hard and fast sex they had just engaged in was _not _what he wanted to do; Jack wanted to make slow, burning love to the man lying in front of him; show this beautiful young man the depth of his love. The questions he wanted to ask Ianto about what they had just done and _why_, could wait.

Ianto noticed the change in Jack from flirtatious and lustful, to tender and sweet. As Jack moved slowly towards Ianto, it was the young Welshman who now stilled, his breath caught in his throat. He watched as Jack hovered above his face, before slowly descending to lay the softest of kisses on his lips. As bruised as his lips were from the hard kissing they had engaged in earlier, Ianto trembled at the tenderness in Jack's kiss. It reached through to calm the raw anger that had overcome him when they had first kissed; it soothed the deep anguish that had risen up in him earlier; it lay to rest all his fears that he wasn't good enough for Jack.

Drawing back from the sweet kiss, Jack whispered "Wait here. I'm just going to warm a flannel to clean us up." Ianto made to protest and get up to accompany Jack, but his lover shook his head.

As Jack stood and began to walk out of the bedroom, Ianto's voice drifted after him, "If you're up for a round of bondage, I'll be your victim! Could do with some more pain. Didn't get enough before. Don't be long, Jack!" He watched his lover walk out, missing how Jack had hesitated briefly, before going out the door. A moment later, Ianto heard the familiar clank, clank of the pipes in the wall as Jack ran the hot water tap.

Jack stood trembling at the basin, his hands on auto-pilot as he cleaned himself up before grabbing a clean flannel and warming it for Ianto. It wasn't the cold temperature running icy fingers down his naked form that caused him to shiver; it was the knowledge that _something _was wrong with Ianto. His natural instinct was to smother the young Welshman with mind-blowing sex to distract him from whatever darkness lay heavy on Ianto's soul. But he wouldn't do that. He loved Ianto too much to try and ignore the glaring truth.

The last thing Jack wanted to do was ruin a wonderful evening alone with Ianto. But he had to confront his young lover before Ianto's obvious problem got too far out of hand. Sighing bitterly, he turned the tap off, grabbed a towel and walked back to the bedroom.

Ianto lay on his back looking wonderfully debauched and thoroughly desirable in his tousled state. The young man's eyes were closed and Jack marvelled at the thick, long lashes he loved to lay butterfly kisses on. Gritting his teeth, Jack ignored what he wanted to do which was take the beautiful young man in his arms and make slow, gentle, mind-blowing love to him. But ... it would have to wait.

Climbing gently on the bed causing Ianto to startle a little at his presence and snap his eyes open, Jack sat down, then hauled his legs onto the bed next to him and began to clean his young lover. He felt the full strength of Ianto's gaze upon him and hated himself for what he was about to do.

"Yan", he began softly, "What's going on?" He didn't meet Ianto's gaze as he focused on cleaning him properly, but he felt the young man tense. He knew his lover well enough to know that a worried frown would be creasing his brow.

"What are you talking about, Jack?" Ianto asked in a worried tone.

Jack continued in a firmer tone. "What you said before, about needing the pain ... to feel real. What's that all about?"

Ianto sighed loudly and Jack felt his young lover slump beside him. "Jack, I ... it's nothing. It's nothing. Don't know why I said it. Forget about it."

Jack turned to stare into Ianto's stormy blue eyes. The young man turned his head quickly avoiding his gaze. Now Jack was really worried. Ianto was trying to hide something from him. Maintaining a firm yet calm tone he said, "Yan. I'm not angry with you. I just want to understand. I'm here to listen to you, not judge you. Trust me."

A long pause followed. Then Ianto turned to look into Jack's eyes and the Immortal felt his heart tremble at the sight of the saddest gaze he had ever seen in those stormy blue eyes. "You won't be mad at me? You won't get upset?" Jack shook his head.

Ianto turned his head away and lifted his gaze towards the ceiling. In a monotone voice, he began to speak. "When ... when everything went to shit; my emotions, my thoughts were all over the place. It ... it was like I was drowning and you saved me. It hurt ... everything hurt ... inside and outside. Then ... then UNIT came and what I felt most ... was fear. I was afraid, Jack ... _so afraid_."

Ianto paused to lick his dry lips. Jack reached over him and grabbed the water bottles giving one to Ianto and taking the other one himself. Both men drank deeply from their bottles, realising just how thirsty they were. Laying the bottles down on the bedside table, Jack waited for Ianto to continue.

Ianto's voice began to tremble and Jack could see tears sparkling in his eyes. "When the first round of torture began, I ... I was terrified. They ... they showed me things ... made me _listen _... it was shocking ... _horrific_ ... and the screams! I thought I'd drown in those terrible screams."

Jack forced himself on willpower alone to not react to what Ianto was saying. He _knew _what they had done to Ianto. It had been done to him on another world ... in another time. And as a Time Agent, he had inflicted that same torture on victims he wanted information from. Jack's jaw tensed and he reached out to grip Ianto's hand, more for his own sake.

"Then ... I ... I lost track of time. They came back. Second round. That was ... _terrible _... so much worse. Woke up. Cold. Strapped down. Naked ... and not in the fun way." Ianto chuckled harshly but Jack didn't reciprocate. It was agonising for him to hear what Ianto had endured at UNIT, but it was necessary. The only way to find out what was going on.

"They stuck electrical leads on me. All over. Then ... then came the electric shocks. All over. I ... I wasn't very brave. It hurt ... it _really hurt _... so bad. Never felt pain like that before. All over ... everywhere! Thought I'd die from the pain. I didn't. Just went on and on. I screamed ... out loud ... and in my head."

A short pause as Ianto drew in a shaky breath, not bothering to stop the flow of tears rolling down his cheeks. He continued. "Tried to escape ... run away. Flee to the sanctuary in my head ... flee to the darkness. Couldn't ... couldn't get away. I wanted to die, Jack ... there and then ... on that table ... I _wanted_ to die. But I couldn't."

"Don't remember much more ... just pain ... so much pain. Couldn't escape into the darkness ... they kept yanking me out of the darkness. _Bastards!_ Felt like forever ... drowning in pain ... never dying."

Tears were sliding down Jack's cheeks now but he called on his inner reserve to get him through Ianto's explanation. He had to ... for both their sakes. When Ianto spoke again, his voice held an eerie calmness to it. Flashes of emotions shot through, but it was mainly calm.

"It stopped. Don't know how long it lasted, but it stopped. Still wanted to die. Still couldn't die. Darkness came, Jack. Briefly. And that's ... that's when it happened. A revelation! This was _meant _to happen. Karma! Don't usually buy all that shit, but ... suddenly ... suddenly I realised Jack. I was getting the punishment I _deserved_. After ... after what I did to Lisa ... made her suffer ... agony ... and it was me! I hurt Lisa ... keeping her alive ... not letting her go ... made her live in hell. Then ... then because of _me _... she got loose ... went mad ... became the cyberman ... killed Dr Tanizaki ... the pizza girl ... _you. _So ... so that's what I realised. I deserved the pain. I hated it ... but I deserved it. That's why ... that's why I _need _the pain now ... to make me feel real ... make me remember ... I deserve to suffer."

"They tortured me a third time. Water dripping drop by drop on my forehead while I was strapped to a bench. Thought I would go insane ... or my head burst open! But ... but I'd learnt to find my way back to the darkness. I knew I could endure it there ... endure every single painful moment because I _deserved _to suffer. It was my punishment ... like a cleansing. Wish I'd been stronger to take it better." Ianto's eyes glazed over as he found himself wanting to move back to the darkness. A flicker of movement caught his eye.

Ianto turned to Jack with his sad, sad eyes. Softly he whispered, "You understand? You do understand now, don't you?" Jack gazed into Ianto's eyes and nearly choked with the grief coursing through him. Dropping his gaze so Ianto wouldn't see the dishonesty in his eyes, Jack nodded slowly.

Ianto ... his _beloved _Ianto. He was broken ... broken inside. And Jack knew he couldn't fix this. He couldn't help him. But he couldn't tell Ianto. Couldn't let his young lover know or even get a hint of how badly Ianto's explanation had affected him. Wiping furiously at the tears in his eyes, Jack looked up briefly and saw deep calmness in Ianto's eyes. Jack knew it wasn't peace ... it wasn't real. It was the lie fabricated by Ianto's broken mind.

In a choked voice, Jack forced himself to speak. "I'm sorry, Ianto ... so sorry. Thank you for telling me. I'd give _anything _to make love to you now, but ... I'm so damn tired. Everything's caught up with me. Can we ... can we just lie down in each other's arms? And in the morning we can ..." His voice trailed away.

Ianto's face broke into a beautiful smile and he answered gently, "Of course, Jack. Bit tired myself. We had a good go before. We can do it again in the morning."

Jack pulled the covers over himself and Ianto and taking the young man into a tight embrace, he kissed his lips softly letting it linger ... hoping Ianto could at least feel in it, the strength of his love. Then he tucked his young lover's head under his chin, listening to his breathing get slower and slower. Jack's tears fell into the thick, brown hair that he loved so much, then dripped down onto the pillow.

When Ianto finally fell into a deep sleep, Jack gently disentangled himself from his lover's limbs. Climbing slowly and quietly out of bed, he moved quickly through into the lounge. Flipping the lid on his Vortex Manipulator, he pushed several buttons, then waited for the recording to begin.

In a broken voice punctuated by half-stifled sobs, Jack spoke. "John. It's Ianto. Something really bad has happened. Ianto's mind is broken. I need you. Ianto needs you. _Please._" Snapping his Vortex shut, Jack slid down the wall, heedless of the early morning iciness in the air, and succumbed to the grief inside with wrenching sobs. As he waited for John to teleport over, Jack wept for his lost lover.

Across town in a dingy hotel room, the lights on John's Vortex Manipulator danced a merry pattern on the wall, to the accompaniment of musical beeps and synchronised snores. Several minutes passed before one of the naked occupants of the dingy double bed, stirred to life.

Seeing his Vortex flashing him a warning of a message to open, John groaned loudly. _"_What the fuck?" he muttered grumpily. Turning around to see whether Ariana had been disturbed and grateful she was still deep in slumber land, John rose quickly, then tip-toed softly into the tiny bathroom. He pressed the buttons to activate the message, then waited for the holographic image to appear.

Making an instant decision after hearing Jack's distraught message, John crept back to the bedroom, found a scrap of paper and a pencil and quickly scribbled a note for Ariana. He hated leaving her like this because she didn't deserve her part-time lover sneaking out on her, but he had no choice. He recognised the bad state Jack was in and knew he had to find out what was wrong with Ianto.

He slipped quietly into his clothes, ruefully pondering the fact that he smelt of stale sweat and sex, but it couldn't be helped. When he was ready, he checked Jack's co-ordinates and punched them quickly into his Vortex.

A blinding flash of white light enveloped him, then John found himself standing in Ianto's lounge. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he turned at the sniffling noise behind him. Jack had curled up in a ball and was staring at the opposite wall, face streaked with dry tear tracks and his handsome face twisted in a grimace. The sound of muffled snoring drifted intermittently into the lounge, John presumed from the bedroom.

"Hey Jack, it's me. I'm here. Come to the couch and tell me what's wrong" he said softly. Jack blinked a few times before acknowledging his presence. His lack of awareness of his surroundings worried John; that spoke of a distress so deep he had completely tuned out to it ... or the distress was so overwhelming, he had tuned into it.

Like a small, lost child, Jack allowed John to lead him gently to the couch. Both men sat down and Jack slowly came back to full awareness. His voice was cracked from weeping as he softly said, "Thank you."

Relieved that Jack was now lucid, albeit still in a distressed state, John moved into Time Agent mode. Speaking quietly, but firmly, he asked Jack to tell him exactly what the problem with Ianto was and why he needed his help. Jack proceeded to tell John what had happened.

Jack looked at his former lover, hope in his eyes. John's stomach churned at what Jack had shared. He had to be honest with Jack. Speaking firmly to the Immortal, John said, "Jack! I can't help Ianto with this. Neither can you. We need the Doctor. We also need Aaron." The faint light in Jack's eyes faded as his hope that John could fix Ianto through his empathic link, was gone.

Rhys left his car parked out on the street on the opposite side of the road from St John's Psychiatric Facility. He sat there going over and over the heated discussion he had with Andy over his visit to meet with Gwen's parents. Andy had wanted to accompany him on this initial trip, but Rhys had been adamant that it wasn't appropriate for him to come at this early stage. Angry words and accusations had been tossed between the two men which culminated in Rhys walking out in a rage, promising he would move out the minute he returned.

It had all gone horribly wrong and Rhys regretted what he had said in anger to Andy. He had no doubt that after he had cooled down, Andy would feel the same. But for now, a huge wedge had come between them and regretfully, Rhys conceded that it was probably the best if he carried out his threat and moved out. He felt sure that Banana would let him crash for a short while until he found a new flat. His furniture was in storage so he could set up very easily in a flat that was a lot cheaper than the one he had shared with Gwen.

But for now, Rhys acknowledged that he had to get through this visit. His mind was in a turmoil and his heart started to ache all over again. He wasn't really sure what type of reception he would receive from Gwen's parents, especially in the current circumstances, despite the olive branch Geraint had extended to him when he rang him on his mobile from the hospital.

Gritting his teeth and trying to calm the acid gymnastics being performed in his stomach, Rhys got out of the car and locked it. Walking more quickly than normal, he crossed the road and walked up the pavement alongside the long drive up to the hospital. He was nervous as he entered the foyer of the St John's Psychiatric Hospital. Dressed smartly in a crisp white shirt, dark brown dress pants and a black jacket, he walked solemnly to the Reception desk.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" the Receptionist asked in a brisk, yet friendly tone.

Rhys answered, "I've come to visit Gwen Williams."

"And may I ask what your relationship is to Mrs Gwen Williams please?" the Receptionist asked politely, wondering whether he was her brother.

"I'm her husband" he stated firmly. He ignored the shocked expression that flitted across the Receptionist's face, until she schooled it back into the professional mask required.

When she spoke again, her voice had a cool tone and her eyes held a disapproving look. "I see. One moment please. I'll just check Mrs Williams is available for visitors. Her parents are here." She quickly tapped on her keyboard and waited as a window opened on the screen.

Rhys sighed. "I know, I know. My father-in-law rang me." He omitted to tell her that the phone call was made two days ago and it had taken him this long before he was able to come and face Gwen and her parents.

"Yes, you can visit her now", the Receptionist confirmed. "Just follow the corridor down to the end, turn right and you'll see a notice above the door in front of you that says 'Seddon Wing'. Enter through those doors and report in to the nursing station. They'll show you which room Mrs Williams is in."

Marilyn Johnston, the Receptionist, watched the large Welshman trudge down the hallway, his shoulders slumped and his whole demeanour was that of a man beaten down. She couldn't help but wonder why it had taken so long for him to appear at his wife's beside, especially given the severe nature of her circumstances. Shaking her head in puzzlement, Marilyn turned back to the records she had been working on and put the whole matter out of her mind.

Rhys felt his stomach tighten as he walked up to the nursing station. The matronly Ward Sister looked Rhys up and down with an appraising eye and appeared to approve of what she saw. "How can I help you?" she asked in a pleasant manner.

"I've come to visit my wife, Mrs Gwen Williams", he answered, determined to get straight to the point and endure her adverse reaction from the outset. Unlike the Receptionist who had failed to school her features back into a professional mask quickly enough when she realised who he was, the Ward Sister never blinked an eyelid. Rhys found that a bit unsettling, as if he was looking into the cool, blue-green depths of an iceberg at sea. When she spoke, her voice matched her clinical manner.

"Ah, yes, the Receptionist rang through. We've been expecting you. Please follow me." Stepping out of her station, she walked briskly ahead of Rhys before coming to stop at the open doorway of a private room. The Ward Sister silently ushered him in and Rhys entered the room, his nerves leaping from his stomach and into his throat. She walked briskly away back to her station.

Seated at Gwen's bedside were Geraint on the far side and Mary on the near side. Gwen lay under a white sheet quite still, her features pale and eyes closed. Mary and Geraint both rose from their seats and moved towards Rhys, arms extended and a welcome in their eyes. There was obvious strain in the deeper lines around their eyes and corners of their mouths and a trace of nervousness in their expressions.

Mary's eyes began to water as Rhys opened his arms to her and hugged her tightly. Muffled into his shoulder, he heard her murmur, "Oh, Rhys! Thank you ... thank you for coming in spite of everything. Thank you."

He kissed the top of her head under his chin, then stared straight into Geraint's hazel eyes, tears unashamedly trailing down his face. Geraint's gaze showed his own gratitude and sorrow at the circumstances they all found themselves in.

The ice packed around Rhys' shattered heart to stop the pain, began to thaw as he felt love from his in-laws sweeping in and around him. He had finally started on the road to healing ... _true _healing, when he made the hard decision to come to the hospital at Geraint's behest.

They huddled together in shared grief, bewilderment, loss and fear ... because they all loved Gwen in their own way, no matter how much she had shattered dreams, dispelled illusions, broken vows and smashed the faith they had placed in her. Gwen was too deeply ingrained in their hearts, whether blessing or curse, for any of them to be able to walk away completely.

Eventually they moved apart, each feeling varying degrees of embarrassment at their emotional reunion, though still glad they had come together during this time of crisis. Rhys moved further apart from the couple and drawing a deep breath, asked the question that had been burning in his mind from the moment he had received Andy's message about Gwen.

"What happened to Gwen?" He saw the distress spring back into their eyes and though he felt sorry for asking them, he knew it was necessary. So did they.

As expected, Geraint answered him, launching into a detailed explanation of what had happened from the moment Gwen arrived on their doorstep, until the present scenario they found themselves in.

Rhys felt his stomach lurch painfully and his mind began to race as he listened to Geraint's harrowing account. Shock and horror filled his mind, followed quickly by guilt.

_Is this my fault? Did I cause Gwen to suffer like this because I let that idiot take her to the station? What the hell happened? Did he do this? Andy agreed with me when I let that bloody maniac take her and punish her for what she had done? But I was scared that if I had taken her, I would have beaten her up badly. He promised it would not be severe. Shit! I'm just making up bloody excuses. It was irresponsible of me to let some bloody stranger who happened to know Jack, take Gwen and do THIS to her. If I lay eyes on him again, I'll SMASH him! No-one deserves this to happen to them, no matter what they've done! _

Anguish engulfed him as Rhys stared at the very pale, still form of his wife. Despite his own very large issues with Gwen's behaviour, it tore at his soul to see her in this state. He made up his mind there and then that he would contact Jack and get to the bottom of all this ... he would not let it rest.

Seeing the terrible state Rhys had plummeted into, Mary took pity on him and moved close to him. Laying a gentle hand on his arm she whispered softly, "We're here for you, Rhys. We know what you're going through."

Mary's words broke Rhys out of his guilt-laden, angry state. He turned anguished eyes upon her, hoping she wouldn't see the guilt in him, and nodded stiffly not trusting himself to say a word.

Geraint was far more perceptive than his wife and he quickly discerned the guilt in Rhys. He naturally presumed Rhys felt guilty for breaking up with Gwen, which even he understood, and moved beside his wife to offer his son-in-law support.

"It's not your fault, Rhys" he stated quietly, but firmly. "I blame that smarmy American implicated in her infidelities. I knew he was trouble at the wedding the way he swanned around like he owned the place; the way he ogled Gwen during the ceremony. I know she behaved just as badly with him and hurt you, Rhys, but we both know that it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been there."

A perplexed expression lined Mary's face as she nodded in agreement. As if speaking aloud her thoughts to herself, Mary said "It's strange. Very strange. We don't drink a lot of alcohol as you know Rhys, but ... there's parts of Gwen's wedding that we just can't remember. As though we had blacked out, but we didn't drink enough for that to happen. And if we had, we would have woken up with the most _awful _hangover. But no, that didn't happen either."

Geraint nodded solemnly in agreement. "Yes, it's very strange. I've been thinking that our drinks were spiked. I wouldn't put it past that swanky American who was just so full of himself! Did you have any memory lapses during the wedding, Rhys?"

Rhys felt distinctly uncomfortable as he remembered how every person at the Wedding reception _except _he and Gwen, had been retconned so that no-one would remember the disastrous events with the Nostravite. It had been done with their consent by Torchwood because they had all agreed it would be for the best. No-one needed to know about that.

_Another mess I have to scrabble my way out of! Brilliant! Now what the hell am I going to say? This just gets stickier and stickier and I feel like a fly in a spider's web. Shit! Whatever I say is gonna sound bad. _

Rhys decided a partial truth was called for. "Actually, no, Gwen and I remember every part of that day. I don't like Gwen's boss Jack Harkness, the American you're talking about, but I can tell you this much ... he didn't spike our drinks. He was too busy flirting with everyone to bother with something like that!"

"Yes, Rhys is right, Gerry" Mary readily agreed. "I don't believe it was the handsome Captain _or _any of his team. I'm sorry to point the finger, Rhys, but I think it was your friend Banana. You know what a prankster he is, Rhys. I believe it was him."

Rhys felt outraged at the assumption that because his mate liked a good prank every now and then, it was automatically assumed that whenever something outrageous happened, he was blamed. Rhys also felt guilty at deflecting attention from the true culprits even though they had acted with his consent. Banana Boat was a mate ... a true mate ... and Rhys wouldn't let him be used as the scapegoat.

"No!" he stated emphatically. "We all know he can be a bit of an idiot at times, but it wasn't _him _who spiked the drinks. That's not something that Banana would do at such a special occasion as a wedding, especially when it's his best mate's wedding. I'm telling you straight that it wasn't _him!_"

Mary looked sceptical, Geraint's gaze was thoughtful as he considered Rhys' words. There was a ring of truth to them amidst the impassioned delivery. Geraint actually agreed with Rhys. He didn't think it was Banana Boat and he couldn't help thinking that the smarmy American was behind it all, no matter how much Rhys denied it.

"Not sure why you're defending Gwen's boss, Rhys, especially after everything that has happened" Geraint ventured, "His behaviour at the wedding ... those parts that I _do _remember ... was more than just outrageous and flirtatious. His eyes barely left Gwen the whole time and we all could see the desire in them ... and _she _wasn't much better, mooning at him every chance she got!"

Pain shot through Rhys at his father-in-law's accurate description of what he had observed at the wedding. Rhys had also seen it despite the fact that Gwen had tried to hide it. Jack didn't even bother sparing Rhys' feelings, openly adoring Gwen with his constant attention. That particular hurt was the foundation that Gwen's betrayal of him to Jack, would be laid upon. All his fears and doubts bubbled to the surface on that day when his eyes confirmed them all.

Mary saw the misery and pain Rhys was in when Geraint brought it all back to mind. She could have kicked her husband. Instead she cleared her throat glaring pointedly at her husband and tried to soothe over the situation.

"Rhys" she began nervously, "It wasn't that bad. A bit of flirtation, that's all it was. And at least he didn't actually try to _stop _the ceremony. Remember he walked away, Rhys. He walked away."

Geraint snorted indignantly, puzzled at why his wife was suddenly making light of what had happened, considering they had both discussed the matter intensely after the wedding.

"Oh, come on!" Geraint argued angrily. "He couldn't take his damn eyes off her and barely kept his hands from wandering when they were dancing! And Gwen was just as bad! It was bloody disgraceful the way they behaved at her wedding! It's not as though they were ignorant teenagers!"

Mary lost her temper as Rhys' misery spread across his face and tears shone from his pain-filled eyes. She growled at her husband in anger, her words and tone snapping him out of the horrible memory he was reliving.

Mary hissed at him, "Enough! Just shut up, Gerry. Rhys has been through enough without you dragging it all up again like salt in a wound! Enough!" She glared vehemently at him as realisation dawned in Geraint's eyes when he looked at Rhys.

"Look, Rhys, I _" Geraint began, his tone apologetic as he realised the damage his words had done. Rhys cut him off.

"No, no, you're right!" Rhys responded in a choked voice. "That's _exactly _how it went down. I reckon it's about time you both heard the truth. You need to know what happened because all that crap online distorted the truth. The truth is much worse than anything you've read."

Mary and Geraint gasped at Rhys. His face was set in an ugly grimace. Determination shone out of his eyes and they both felt nervous ... _very _nervous. They had never seen Rhys like this before. Mary grabbed Geraint's arm.

"Rhys, you don't have to _" Geraint said quicky, kicking himself for adding fuel to a fire he should have just left alone. Rhys ignored him and cutting him off again, continued in a cold, implacable tone.

"But I tell you this, it was one-sided. Jack flirts with _everyone_ including Gwen. He just got carried away. It was _Gwen _who took it all too seriously. I know what you've seen posted online... emails ... that Gwen sent Jack when she was with me on our bloody honeymoon! They were disgusting ... really disgusting. Jack tried to set her straight, but she refused to accept it! He didn't _really _want her. He was in love with someone else but lost his focus on our wedding night. Well ... Gwen didn't take too kindly to being _spurned _by Jack. You read them all and I'm telling you, it was all true! I was there in the hotel and figured out how she sneaked behind my back to do it all!"

"But it gets worse ... so much worse. You need to understand that. One of her other co-workers emailed me to warn me to get out ... she feared for my safety. You remember the email sent by Gwen when she betrayed her co-workers by telling the authorities something bad that had happened a long time ago? It was viewed as treason even though Jack had sorted everything out. The government stepped in, closed down their workplace causing them to flee and Jack's fiancé was arrested on a charge of High Treason. His friend told me he would be tortured and executed. She said that Gwen was well aware of that fact and that's what she wanted to happen ... to get Jack's fiancé out of the way so she could have him all to herself! Even if it meant an innocent person's death!"

Mary began to sob into her hands. Geraint's face paled to a sickly white colour,his body rigid in denial. Both parents knew Rhys well enough to know that he wasn't lying ... he couldn't lie. It cut them both to the core to hear how their daughter had behaved.

"It ... it just _can't _be!" Geraint exclaimed his voice choked with pain. "That rubbish online ... lies ... all lies. Not Gwennie ... not my little Princess ... it can't be true. She ... she could never do ... never imagine it ... never carry out something so horrible. No, Rhys, it couldn't have happened!"

Rhys flared up in anger at her father's denial of the truth. He had known that Geraint could never see any wrong in his 'little Princess' ... he remembered a time when he couldn't see any wrong in her either. Mary's face was haggard with grief and pain. But he also recognised in her eyes the look of a mother who _knows _the truth when she hears it even though it breaks her heart.

Biting down on his anger, he lowered his voice and spoke again. "In some ways, I'm not surprised she's had a bad time of it. Ended up here. All the terrible things she did, they must be weighing heavy on her conscience. Maybe there's hope for Gwen out of this ... maybe there's redemption for her. But as far as her and I getting back together when she comes out of it? Never gonna happen! I'll _never _put myself back where she can utterly destroy me."

Rhys understood Geraint's denial knowing why it was that he couldn't accept the truth. Rhys continued. "I ... I will probably find it in my heart to forgive Gwen for what she has done to me ... the constant lies ... the betrayal ... the infidelities. Eventually. But ... but _not _what she did to Jack's fiancé ... Ianto Jones ... the young man at the wedding ... wore an immaculate suit ... polite and such a great worker ... she knowingly betrayed him _hoping _he would be killed. Out of the way so she could have Jack! It sickens me at heart and I just ... just go cold thinking about it. I can't forgive her that level of treachery ... I _won't _forgive her for that!"

Rhys knew how much this would have hurt Gwen's parents, but he honestly felt that they deserved to know the truth ... no matter how hard it was to hear. He owed them that much. His tears rolled down his cheeks as he silently waited for them to respond.

A choked sob broke the silence and a dry, croaking voice spoke. "Oh god, Rhys, oh god! I am so sorry. I'm so ... so ... so very _sorry_, Rhys!" Mary and Geraint joined Rhys in looking at staring in shock at Gwen, who was very much awake and had obviously been so for awhile. Her face was a mask of misery and distress, eyes swollen and red skin so pale that her freckles appeared like painted spots on a new canvas.

A long, awkward silence followed interspersed by sobs from Gwen as Mary, Geraint and Rhys continued to stare at her in disbelief. Then pandemonium broke out ...


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 66 **

Geraint was the first to react. He shouted angrily at Rhys. "Look what you've done! You've woken Gwen up with your vile accusations and _upset _her! It was a mistake to ask you to come. You need to leave ... _now!_"

"Alright, alright, calm down!" Rhys responded trying to keep his own temper in check. "I thought she was sedated. I didn't know she'd come around in the middle of this! But I'll go ... I'll go."

Gwen's wailing grew louder as she cried out, "No, no, no! Don't leave, Rhys. Don't send him away! I _need _him!"

"No, you don't!" Geraint retorted, stung by her insistence that Rhys remain. "We're here for you, Princess, you don't need _him. _He was saying terrible things about you baby ... lies! He won't help you. He's only hurting you!"

"Calm down, Gerry" Mary interjected, trying to ease the tense confrontation. "It's best we consider Gwen's feelings at the moment. If she wants Rhys to stay, then he should! We can sort things out later."

"NO!" Geraint shouted angrily. "It was a _mistake _to contact him and ask him to come! He never cared enough to find out how she was doing before this and we've been here for her! We don't need him!"

Gwen's cries rang out, "_Please! _Please don't send him away. No, no, no! I _need _him!"

With all the shouting and wailing in the room, none of them heard the sharp rat-tat-tat of several sets of footsteps coming down the corridor towards the room. Not until the Ward Sister entered the room with a crisp swish of her starched uniform, with a Security officer and nurse close behind, did the occupants of the room realise they had company.

"That's quite _enough!_" the sister boomed out in her parade-ground voice. "Your argument could be heard all the way down to the nursing station! You will all leave the room _now! _Dr Willard is on his way to check on Mrs Williams as it is obvious she is in quite a distressed state! You will _not_ be allowed to visit her again today!"

Without another word the Sister stepped aside allowing the Security Guard to move forward. He was all business-like and the hard glint in his eyes warned them all that he wasn't open to negotiation. "I will escort you all to the main entrance and I assume you will behave in an appropriate manner."

Gwen began to sob in the background, her voice small and croaky as she spoke. "Please don't make them go. It's just a misunderstanding. No harm done. They'll calm down. I was just a bit shocked, that's all. Please let them stay."

The Ward Sister shook her head. "Doctor Willard has given me strict instructions to ensure all your visitors are removed from your room."

Geraint was extremely upset about being kicked out of his daughter's room as he viewed it and tried to resist the Security Guard. Mary was also upset but recognised the fact that this was not negotiable with the Ward Sister and she accepted the situation, despite her deep humiliation.

Rhys decided it was best to go with the Security Guard. He was glad of the excuse to leave, especially as Gwen had awoken, heard everything and wanted him to stay. Rhys knew now that he was not in a good frame of mind to talk with Gwen. He led the way out of the door, ignoring Geraint's vehement protests about being treated in such an unconscionable fashion.

"This is _outrageous! _I demand that _this _man be removed because it's all his fault that my daughter is so upset!" Geraint raged at the hospital staff pointing an accusing finger at Rhys. "I have connections ... very _high _connections and I will lay a formal complaint against your facility at being treated in such a high-handed manner! It's _intolerable!_"

The Ward Sister pursed her lips and her eyes shone coldly on Geraint. Her tone was implacable as she said, "You are free to act as you wish the moment you _leave _this facility." No manner of threats would deter her from her duty. She had heard all these threats before ... many times. Nothing new ... nothing different.

The Security Guard grabbed Geraint in a restraining hold, obviously used to removing struggling, arguing visitors from a patient's room. Although he was more than capable of dealing with the situation, Rhys moved to assist him. The Security Guard shook his head, assuring the large Welshman with his stony gaze that he could deal effectively with Geraint. Rhys moved back.

Gwen's anguished pleas for them all to stay were lost as they moved out of her room and down the corridor. Her mother turned once at the doorway casting an anguished, yet she hoped reassuring glance at her daughter before turning to follow the two men ahead of her.

Geraint's histrionics could be heard throughout the Ward and Reception area. Horrified looks and gasps of dismay greeted her when she reached the Reception area where visitors waited to see their loved ones. Her humiliation found new depths to plummet to and she ducked her head feeling the heat of shame flush through her face.

The nurse accompanying the Ward Sister quickly checked the monitors. Just as the Security Guard physically evicted Geraint from the main entrance of the building, Doctor Willard came striding quickly along the corridor. His expression was stony as he passed them, not choosing to look at the disturbance at the entrance.

Entering Gwen's room, Dr Willard acknowledged the Ward Sister with a curt nod and a steely gaze. She returned it. Turning to the young nurse, she said, "We'll leave Dr Willard with his patient." They both moved quickly out of the room.

Gwen was still sobbing quietly, distraught at the eviction of both Rhys and her parents. It felt like her support ... her lifeline to the promise of normality ... just walked out the door with them. She was lost ... alone ... abandoned by those she now knew with certainty, that she cared the most about in all the world.

She had awoken at the point of Rhys' explanation to her parents and heard most of what he had said. Her grogginess and parched throat had prevented her from intervening sooner as she realised that Rhys was telling them _everything_.

Despite the truth of his words, Gwen had been devastated that he would tell her parents what had really happened. She had shrunk in on herself as she heard the depth of pain and bitterness in his tone as he had explained everything to them. Gwen's deep humiliation was only matched by the great anguish she felt when she saw the naive illusion of her as his 'innocent little Princess', ripped cruelly away from her father. Her heart broke.

A small part of her mind acknowledged and accepted the terrible truth in Rhys' words; but her heart wailed in protest that it had all been done, impulsively and recklessly, out of pure, untainted love for the man she _should _have been marrying. Her grief-wracked emotions echoed her heart's cry as she remembered what her team mates had all done because they had loved someone as desperately as she had; what Ianto had done out of love for Lisa; what Toshiko had done out of love for Mary; what Owen had done out of love for Diane; what Jack had done out of love for Estelle. Her wounded heart asked the despairing question, _'How were her actions any different'? _

Gwen's mind won the battle. The burden of guilt at her terrible actions, which had hitherto hung precariously by a thread of humanity, suddenly descended upon her and shattered her fanciful and dangerous illusions. Reality at what she had done finally found a much-needed home in her mind. Her heart beat rapidly in anguish as her fantasy of true love with her handsome hero, dissolved into wisps of regret, guilt and loss.

The cold logic and methodical workings of her mind that had seen her help solve police cases and provide valuable insight into difficult Torchwood missions, finally took over as reality damped down her roiling emotions. She, Gwen Cooper-Williams, the woman whom Captain Jack Harkness had once called 'the Heart of Torchwood', had betrayed her team, her hero, in the worst possible way. Her actions had destroyed Torchwood ... _destroyed _the brave leader of Torchwood ... and sentenced as cruelly as the military authorities would, an innocent young man to unimaginable torture and execution for a crime that Torchwood had dealt with.

And she had betrayed the man who had loved her more than _anyone _could love her ... even more than her hero ... _no-one_ could match the depth of Rhys Williams' steadfast, faithful and overwhelming devotion to her. And she had taken that love, that _pure _love that she had fooled herself into thinking she had held for Jack ... and trampled it beneath her feet. Rhys' damning words ... his tone ... had extinguished the flame of his amazing love for her as effectively as if he had cut his own heart out ... and with it went the faint flicker of hope that they could ever, in time, be reconciled.

Gwen opened her mouth wide and howled out her terrible grief, remorse and despair at what she had done ... at the lives she had destroyed and lost because of her terrible actions. She was oblivious to the doctor's words to her at her bedside; oblivious to the moment he slammed down on the emergency button; oblivious to the clatter and clamour as medical staff moved methodically and professionally around her at the barked commands of the doctor; oblivious to the needle inserted in her arm as a powerful sedative surged into her bloodstream. Gwen's thought as she hovered precariously on consciousness before the sedative took full effect was ... _'If I could only turn back time, be given another chance, I'd do the right thing!" _

Outside the window, a middle-aged couple had gotten out of their car in readiness to visit a relative in the facility. Sitting in the back seat with a sulky, rebellious expression on his face, his arms crossed stiffly over his skinny chest, was a teenager. His parents exchanged a despairing look and decided _another _verbal battle with their young son about visiting his uncle, was just not worth the hassle. They turned and walked towards the entrance of the facility, flowers and chocolates in hand.

The young son leaned over and turned up the volume of the car radio. The strains of an old love song floated on the air, drifting into all the open windows with it's sad, haunting melody. They were the last words Gwen heard, the last words that finally broke her battered heart before blessed oblivion dragged her down into its dark embrace.

_As I walk this land of broken dreams  
I have visions of many things  
Happiness is just an illusion  
Filled with sadness and confusion,_

_What becomes of the broken hearted  
Who had love that's now departed?  
I know I've got to find  
Some kind of peace of mind  
Maybe._

_The fruits of love grow all around  
But for me they come a tumbling' down.  
Every day heartaches grow a little stronger  
I can't stand this pain much longer_

_I walk in shadows  
Searching for light  
Cold and alone  
No comfort in sight,  
Hoping and praying for someone who cares  
Always moving but going' nowhere_

_What becomes of the broken hearted  
Who had love that's now departed?  
I know I've got to find  
Some kind of peace of mind  
Help me._

_I'm searching though I don't succeed,  
Someone's love, there's a growing need.  
All is lost, there's no place for beginning,  
All that's left is an unhappy ending._

_Now what becomes of the broken-hearted  
Who had love that's now departed?  
I know I've got to find  
Some kind of peace of mind_

_I'll be searching everywhere  
Just to find someone to care.  
I'll be looking every day  
I know I've gotta find a way_

_Nothings gonna stop me now  
I'll find a way somehow  
I'll be searching everywhere  
I know I've gotta find a way  
I'll be looking every day  
I know I've gotta find a way  
Nothings gonna stop me now  
I'll find a way somehow_

_What becomes of the broken hearted  
Who had love that's now departed?  
Nothings gonna stop me now  
I'll find a way somehow ... _

Awareness of Jack's nakedness beside him on the couch caused John to feel uncomfortable ... _very _uncomfortable. Dampening down his growing arousal as the mixed scents of sweat and sex emanating from them both hit his nostrils, John slammed back into Time Agent mode.

Standing quickly and staring down into the distraught face of his ex-lover, John held a hand out to Jack, reminding himself that he was here to support both Jack and Ianto. No other reason.

"Come on, Jacky boy" he said softly, his mouth twitched into a quirky grin, "Time to get you back into the bedroom and with your fiancé! Don't want him walking out and catching us in such a _compromising_ position, do we? That wouldn't help."

Jack shook himself out of his funk and looked deeply into the understanding and compassionate eyes of his former lover. A tendril of regret at what might have been with his former partner snaked into his mind. He stamped down firmly on it.

"Yeah!" he responded in his typical flirty manner which hid the turmoil of emotions inside. "You don't want to see Ianto in a full-blown rage! Scary ... really scary!"

John offered a small measure of comfort. "I may not be able to heal Ianto, but I might be able to soothe his mind a little. He needs professional help at this time and even if the Doctor waves his sonic screwdriver at him, I think it's Aaron who will slowly lead Ianto onto the road to healing. It would be better that way, Jack, give Ianto time to reconcile himself and adjust."

He nodded his gratitude, took John's hand and with a little assistance, heaved himself up. Steadying himself, Jack let go of John's hand with a quick, grateful glance and then proceeded to lead the way into the bedroom.

Jack's breath caught in his throat as the two men entered, barely hearing the quick intake of breath behind him. In the throes of deep sleep, Ianto looked utterly beautiful; auburn hair sticking out at odd angles, angelic face slack and mouth partly opened with cute little snores emitting from it. His mind automatically framed, adjusted and took a mental snap shot of his lover; an image that would join all the other precious moments in time locked away in Jack's memory.

Jack knew that Ianto's life span had been extended beyond normal human years but deep down he acknowledged that it would never match his own immortal life. He needed to 'capture' these fleeting moments to carry with him into the barren, stark coldness of immortality.

Breaking his gaze reluctantly, his eyes scanned the heap of discarded clothing on the floor. He rummaged around and pulled on his briefs and then his trousers. As John moved quietly to the far side of the bed, Jack found his tee shirt and pulled it on over his head. He then hovered on the opposite side of the bed, nervously waiting for John to re-establish his link with Ianto. A wave of regret moved within him that he couldn't be the one to do this for his beloved. He quickly squashed that emotion down and waited expectantly.

_How ironic. Here I am standing in the bedroom of the man I've learned to love through our empathic link, while the man I still love in a different way stands nervously by, willing me to perform a miracle of healing that is beyond my abilities. Yet it's that strange love for both of them that keeps me by their side, helping them to find some measure of strength and peace in this fucked-up situation. _

_What's happened to me? Where is the self-sufficient, unrepentant but loveable rogue I used to be? Where is the 'shoot first, ask questions later' Time Agent; ruthless, merciless and with enough mental instability to keep a planet of psychologists busy for several life-times? Glad I have enough self-awareness to know that he's just dormant for the time being ... asleep beneath the layers of fluffy love, compassion and ... dare I say it ... a strange compulsion to help others with no thought of reward. _

_The Doctor thinks he can heal those memories of long ago. Well ... he did heal those bitter childhood memories with Ianto's help. Maybe he can heal me? Maybe I'll change permanently? Maybe ... _

John turned from his ruminations and focused his attention solely on Ianto, sending a gentle thought out to open his link to the young man. Once established, he moved softly along the link, past the upper levels of conscious thought to the deeper realms of the unconscious. Then John saw it, looming nearer and nearer to him. He balked at the frightening size of the mass of seething darkness ahead of him. It was bigger, so much bigger than it had been the first time he had felt it ... during Ianto's first healing. It was _huge._

Retreating back to a safe distance, John pondered his next actions. The darkness had grown because Ianto had _willed _it to grow. It was as though Ianto had viewed this as a 'safe haven' and had made conscious efforts for it to grow bigger and stronger. John knew without a doubt that Ianto's inner mind now dwelt more in this dark realm than anywhere else.

It was as dangerous as a cancerous tumour growing bigger and bigger, feeding upon the negative impulses that Ianto was sending into it. It was large ... it was ravenous ... it was dangerous. Ianto had allowed a dark presence, like an alien entity into his mind and willingly accommodated the thing. It would destroy his mind if not dealt with.

John screwed up all his courage because he needed to know what was at the foundation of this horrific darkness; what the underlying emotions or emotion lay at the base of this monstrosity. He intended to skirt the outer edges of the black mass as his empathic ability was strong enough to penetrate the top layers and get an insight into its centre.

A mental shudder went through him as he prepared himself to move. It was dangerous ... _very _dangerous and John knew he risked getting tangled into that mass and drawn into its deepest depths. He could lose his sanity, his mind and never be able to escape.

John was glad that Jack lacked the empathic ability to be here inside Ianto's mind. He knew his former lover well enough to know that he would have panicked at the sight of the darkness and blundered blindly in to save his lover ... and he would have lost his own mind.

Shoring up his mental barriers against the onslaught he knew he would encounter, John moved carefully forward, stamping down his own panic as the darkness moved closer and closer towards him.

When he judged his mind to be close enough to effectively penetrate the darkness without being sucked in, John began his exploratory search inwards the source of this deadly haven. Ignoring the random thoughts and wild imaginings that battered at his shields, he moved inexorably deeper and deeper towards the centre. He knew he had found it the moment the random thoughts solidified into an seamless circuit ...

_Punish ... deserve ... pain ... punish ... deserve ... pain ... punish ... deserve ... pain ... _

He knew what the problem was now. It confirmed what Jack had explained of the frightening words Ianto had spoken. Ianto was caught up in a 'litany of lies' formulated by a tortured guilt that had burrowed deep into his mind ... until it had blossomed into this ugly, dangerous, seething mass that would destroy the young man's mind.

John began to withdraw slowly and carefully back. He was nearly to the surface of the mass, when a strangled plea for help caused him to hesitate ... for a moment ... but it was enough. Suddenly, John found himself caught up in tendrils of Ianto's thoughts ... his cries for help ... and he was dragged down to the centre of the mass. He knew he was in trouble ... _deep _trouble ... and his barriers began to buckle and crumble under the mental assault. In desperation born of the knowledge that he would soon lose this mental battle, John sent out a powerful empathic cry for help to the only one he knew could help him ...

A sudden, powerful surge of empathic thought blasted the Doctor out of his restful state of reading one of his favourite books ... William Shakespeare's, _A Midsummer's Night Dream. _The buoyant rhythms of Shakespeare's verses always had a calming effect on the Time Lord's ever active mind ... until he was interrupted.

The TARDIS leaned her understanding into the empathic cry and joined her Doctor in union as he shot swiftly to his feet, the ancient tome falling unheeded to clatter on the steel grating in front of the squashed, comfy couch.

_Tread carefully into this situation, Time Lord. The consequences are dire if you misstep. Be hasty to assist, but slow to condemn. Learn the circumstances surrounding this catastrophe before you bear down your judgement. Heed my warning. We leave NOW! _

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Missy! I think I know how to handle a situation like this ... _yet again!_" the Doctor growled at his TARDIS, his tone dripping with sarcasm. He had already moved to the console and was flipping levers and pushing buttons, quickly working out the point of origin of the message. The bumpy shaking of the TARDIS heralded their imminent departure to the destination the Doctor had keyed in.

Into the console room stepped Martha, resplendent in cream pyjamas with huge red dots gaily adorning them, fluffy red slippers on her feet. Grabbing hold of the couch as the TARDIS lurched itself towards its goal, she muttered in a sleep-laden voice, "What the hell is happening? Where are we going?"

The TARDIS landed with a heavy thump, launching Martha headlong onto the couch. She groaned audibly, but it served well to bring her out of her dozy state into full consciousness. She was not impressed.

Without answering her, the Doctor ran towards the door which flung itself open just as he reached it. Muttering in an annoyed tone about "annoying Time Lords who can't even answer a civil question", Martha dragged her feet to follow him. Half thinking whether she should just turn around and go back to bed rather than find out where ... or _when _they were ... Martha's feet made the decision for her. She followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS and into a ... _bedroom? _

By the time the TARDIS had arrived in Ianto's room, John had collapsed into an insensible heap on the floor; Jack was with him desperately trying to revive him with cold water on his face and Ianto lay blissfully unaware of all that was going on around him.

Without a word to Jack and not heeding the muddled, frightened words emanating from the Immortal's mouth, the Doctor moved to stand in front of John. With an inscrutable look on his face, the Doctor crouched down and laid his hands either side of John's head.

Without looking over at Jack he said in a stern voice, "Be ready to physically restrain Ianto and get Martha to help you. I know what the problem is. I'm going in to get John and Ianto out of the mess they've gotten themselves into ... _again. _I'll deal with John's reaction, you and Martha will deal with Ianto's reaction."

Without another word, the Doctor joined his consciousness to both John and Ianto and with all the mental power of a Time Lord, he moved as fast as a released arrow from a bow straight into Ianto's subconscious.

Martha moved to Jack's side and recognised the bad state he was in and switched to doctor mode. "What's going on?" she asked softly, sparing a glance for the young Welshman who looked as though he was sleeping in the lap of the gods.

Jack stood up and turned his confused gaze upon her. "I don't know" he muttered, fear lacing his tone. "John tried to help ... then he collapsed. He must have sent an empathic message to the Doctor."

Glancing over at the Doctor and recalling his silence and fierce concentration when she had asked him what was happening, Martha replied, "More like an empathic cry for help, I think."

Jack nodded his agreement, then remembering the Doctor's words, he indicated Martha to go to the other side of the bed. She moved quickly to comply and sat down at the same time Jack did. Laying their hands gently at Ianto's shoulders and thighs, Jack and Martha waited for the reaction the Doctor had predicted, not knowing how soon it would arrive. Explanations could wait.

Plunging headlong into the blackness, invulnerable to the mass of dark thoughts pulling at his mind, the Doctor moved inexorably in and through to the centre of the dark, swirling mass. He located both John and Ianto's consciousness and fixed his mental manacles upon them. As easily as removing a stick holding toasted marshmallows from the fire, he pulled them both backwards with him, out of the dark mass and up, up, up into the first levels of consciousness.

In Ianto's room, Martha and Jack were suddenly jolted out of their tense waiting by the unearthly scream that suddenly erupted from Ianto's lips. It sent tendrils of icicles down each of their spines ... then the thrashing began. The two swallowed down the fear and bile rising up their throats and switched into their respective roles of leader of Torchwood and doctor. Using their combined body weights and all their strength, they clamped down hard on Ianto's flaying limbs, heedless of any pain or discomfort their actions were causing him.

A matter of minutes had passed, but slowly they began to lose their battle to restrain Ianto as his movements became more and more wild and erratic. His eyes by now had flashed open and they could see his dilated pupils gazing up in fear at them as the terrible scream continued. An unbidden memory popped into Jack's mind ... Flat Holm ... Jonah Bevan. Though different in sound, Jonah's scream and Ianto's scream shared the same haunting quality ... both screams shared the same depth of horror, fear and despair.

Martha yelled at Jack over the scream, "_Jack! _Get on top of him. Use your full body weight to hold him down. _Quickly!_" Jack moved swiftly to do what Martha had told him, knowing he would lose a measure of restraint on Ianto for a few seconds, in order to assume the position. Before Ianto could react to the reduced pressure on his limbs, Jack had slammed his body down hard on Ianto. The impact caused a sudden cease in Ianto's blood-curdling scream as air whooshed out of his lungs.

Jack and Martha exchanged relieved glances for the reprieve. Jack's new position effectively ended any chance Ianto had of pushing them off him and the impetus to scream was gone. Catching their breaths, they startled as John began to thrash on the floor. As quick as lightning, the Doctor grabbed him with surprising strength around John's torso, pulled him to his chest and held on tightly, allowing the man's arms to flay uselessly at his side. Martha knew the incredible strength the Doctor had in his body, but Jack did not. John's erratic movements gave Jack deep concern.

"Doctor!", Jack exclaimed in fright. "Do you need help?"

"No!" the Doctor replied sternly. "I'm fine _ _(struggle) _just focus _ _(struggle) _on Ianto and _ _(struggle) _I'll focus _ _(struggle, struggle) _on John!" Jack wasn't happy with the Doctor's reply watching the two men bobbing up and down on the floor in a crazy dance of limbs, but he nodded to the Time Lord.

Martha assured Jack "He'll be fine, Jack. He may look weedy, but he's powerfully strong. I've seen his strength before."

"Oi!" the Doctor responded in an injured tone. "Who are _ _(struggle) _you calling _ _(struggle) _weedy? I'm not _ _(struggle) _weedy! I'm a _ _(struggle) _streamlined _ _(struggle) _Time Lord, like a _ _(struggle)_ Champion thoroughbred!"

Jack chuckled and Martha giggled. Despite the dire situation they found themselves in, the Doctor's indignation at Martha's remark, struck a humorous chord. A measure of relief flowed through them all.

The three people focused on their respective tasks and after long moments, the two struggling men began to weaken. Suddenly, John snapped back into full consciousness and with a wild-eyed gaze all around, asked in a breathless voice, "What the _fuck _just happened?"

At the same time, Ianto's eyes flew open. His stricken gaze moved jerkily around the room, and then he focused on the strange, heavy weight on him. He looked up into the tear-streaked face and fearful eyes of his lover. Confusion filled him and he reached his hand up to touch his face, sorrow shining out of his stormy-blue eyes.

Seeing Ianto had come back to full consciousness, Jack rolled off him and lay beside him, never letting go of his hand. He offered Ianto a quick smile of reassurance and an intense gaze that begged Ianto to wait until he could explain.

A cold, steely voice answered from behind John. "You screwed up! _Again! _I rescued you and Ianto! _Again!_" Jack and Martha knew the Doctor well enough to know not to say a word now. So did John, whose body slumped and stilled. The Doctor released his vice-like grip on John and came quickly to his feet. Glaring down, he offered his hand. John took it and stood up, glancing apologetically at Jack.

Bracing himself, John squared his shoulders and prepared to face the Doctor's wrath. _Again._ The Doctor also braced himself, preparing to launch into a full –blown Time Lord tirade at the former Time Agent. Martha and Jack held their breaths.

"_Why?_" the Doctor demanded, fury rising in his voice. "Why must you keep making the same mistakes? If you hadn't sent out that message to me ... or for some reason, it never reached me ... both you and Ianto would have been lost! And even my powers as a Time Lord can't bring you back from a complete mental breakdown! Even Aaron's chances of saving you ... or Ianto ... would be very slim!"

John never answered the Doctor. How could he? Everything the Time Lord had said was true. His mouth pulled into a tight line but he never removed his gaze from the Doctor's angry face. He knew he had taken a risk to help Ianto ... and had lost. If it wasn't for the Time Lord's swift intervention, John knew that both he and Ianto would have been lost amidst the black, swirling mass.

Ianto's eyes widened in shock at the Doctor and the terrible things he was saying. He turned his frightened gaze up to Jack, the unspoken question burning in his eyes ... _What happened? _Jack just shook his head. Ianto's eyes slid off Jack and scanned the room again, and his brain finally caught up with him. Standing around in his bedroom as if it was the most normal thing to do, was the Doctor, Martha, John and the TARDIS!

Jack could no longer bear for John to bear the brunt of the Doctor's wrath. He turned to the Doctor and in a strong voice said, "Doctor! This was _my _fault! I'm the one who was worried about Ianto and I contacted John. I begged for his help. I could reach him with my Vortex Manipulator, but I couldn't reach you! I wasn't even sure if you were still at the Hub or had gone somewhere else! Please don't blame John for my actions!"

Rage flared intensely in the Doctor's eyes and everyone in the room quailed before the full anger of a Time Lord ... except Ianto who really needed to know _exactly _what was going on, _why_ he was involved in it and _why _everyone was congregated here in his bedroom!

Turning his gaze directly to the Doctor, he asked in a panicked voice, "What the _fuck _is going on here? I fall asleep with only Jack here, and then wake up with all of _you _here? What happened? Why are you all here? Why am I involved in all this? What did John do? And why was Jack so worried about me that he called on all of _you _to be here?"

The Doctor braced himself. He didn't want to explain to Ianto _exactly_ what had happened ... not yet. The young man had obviously not been aware of what had taken place inside his subconscious ... not aware of John's presence or his own. This part worried the Doctor. But it certainly explained the bewilderment and fear he could feel rolling off the young man in waves. Ianto had been buried too deeply inside the black mass that he had created in his mind, to realise that others were in there with him ... or that others had battled on his behalf.

The Doctor scrabbled in his mind to find an explanation that could explain why they were all there, without revealing the truth. It would be too overwhelming to comprehend for the young man and just might cause him to retreat back into the place Ianto perceived as a safe haven. Everyone held their breath as they waited for the Doctor to tell Ianto ... _anything. _

Going against his own better judgement, the Doctor made a decision. He would tell Ianto _exactly _what had happened. He didn't want to ... hadn't intended to ... but Ianto was too perceptive and intelligent to be fobbed off with flimsy excuses. A tiny doubt erupted in his mind that this action could do more harm than good at this time, especially as he was ill-prepared and could not do this gently. The Doctor ignored it and braced himself, ignoring the warning glares he was getting from Jack and John.

Before another word could leave the Doctor's lips, an implacable Presence impressed itself upon all their minds. Although startled, Jack, Ianto and John were not shocked at the voice in their heads, but for Martha, it was her first time. She couldn't help but feel a little fearful, in spite of the fact that she knew instinctively who the voice belonged to. There was also a tremor of excitement coiled in her stomach.

_NO! I gave you fair warning, Time Lord! You are on the brink of a misstep. I do not condone the rash actions made by Jack and John. I understand their reasons. It is time for __**you**__, Ianto, to know what is happening. I will explain it to you. I ask you to trust me. Trust all those gathered here also. We all care about you. We only want to help you. Will you trust us? Will you trust me? _

Ianto's eyes widened in shock at her message. Doubts coated liberally with fear and uncertainty dominated his thoughts. He felt her soothing Presence in his mind, reaching out, offering him her hand, so to speak. He knew it was well within her power to just overwhelm him and completely ignore his feelings in the matter. But she didn't ... and she wouldn't. The TARDIS always sought his permission first. Out of everyone he had ever known ... Lisa, Jack, even John or the Doctor ... she was the only one who had always waited for his decision. The TARDIS never forced her will on him as the others had sometimes done to him in the past. She was ... _a lady _... in every sense of his understanding. He felt her pleasure at his human interpretation of her and she infused him with comforting warmth.

Despite his misgivings, doubts and trepidation at what might follow, Ianto knew deep down he trusted her ... _really _trusted in her. He gripped Jack's hand tighter, drawing strength from his Immortal lover to do what he knew he needed to do. In a trembling voice he answered softly, "Yes."

Relief spread instantly through the room like the warm rays of the sun when it bursts through grey clouds after the rain has stopped. The TARDIS rewarded Ianto with a strong surge of reassurance coated generously with her own affection for him. She impressed on his mind how she felt about him; let him understand that he was a very _special _human ... one who stood out for her along with a very small group of Companions ... Sarah-Jane; Romana; the first Brigadier; Jack ... Rose Tyler. She left Ianto basking in the knowledge that he would always hold a special place in her consciousness for all the millennia to come. Then she turned her attention to each person in the room, starting with her own ... her Doctor.

_Doctor. We must lend our aid to Ianto. Between us all, Time Lord, we will be able to do a large portion of healing in Ianto. The rest will be in the hands of the fourth doctor, Aaron Matlock. You can channel all that negative energy into positive action! _

The Doctor chuckled at the TARDIS' attempt to assuage his hurt feelings after she had interrupted his attempts to explain everything to Ianto ... even if she had done the right thing. She was bossier than he was at times, but he loved her for it. She was a perfect counterbalance to his often erratic behaviour with her calm, cool logic.

_Jack. You are worried about Ianto. You are right to feel concern. All will be revealed soon. We will deal with this together. Help him together. Learn to think before acting. He will learn to lean on you ... in time. Be patient. _

Jack offered her a cheeky compliment in return that bordered on innuendo. She rewarded him for his impudence with a mental slap; much as a mother would box a naughty boy's ears. He adjusted his attitude.

_John. You are special. You are important. You are not on the periphery. You are at the centre. Your role is crucial to Ianto. Your role is crucial to Jack. Your role is crucial to the Mission. Do not downplay your part. Help Jack, help Ianto. But do not put yourself at such risk again. My Doctor was right. Next time ... _

John was surprised to say the least at the words in his mind. He couldn't help but feel a little bit better about himself after her assurances. He did, however, take note of her warning. His experience had _really _scared him and he was so grateful for the Doctor's intervention. He would never underestimate the Time Lord or the TARDIS again ... and he would heed her stern warning.

_Martha. Your heart is as wide as the Pletoriavian Nebula. As deep as the fiery centre of the Red Giant Star, Matoria. As strong as adamante. As true as the depths of the Vortex in my own heart. You will find true love. True acceptance. True understanding. Soon. _

Martha's heart leapt with joy and gratitude at the revelation. She had always tried to project her professionalism, her skills as a medic and her experience as a Companion. She had never thought that her heart was worthy of close inspection compared to her other attributes. The TARDIS had just discarded that belief. And anticipation grew in her heart at the thought that Tom would finally accept and understand her role as a friend to the Doctor; would finally discard his uptight attitudes and love her wholeheartedly and with abandon. Little did she realise at that moment that the TARDIS did not have Tom Millicent in mind when she had revealed the knowledge she would find true love.

Ianto pulled Jack gently down and whispered in his ear, "_Jack!_ I'm naked! Have to get some clothes on! Can't get out of bed until everyone's gone into the TARDIS. Can you grab me some clothes please?"

Jack turned and winked at his fiancé. "Spoilsport! I'm sure no-one will mind. I certainly won't mind!" He saw Ianto's hand reach up to whack his shoulder and quick as lightning, moved out of range. Ianto's expression was fierce and Jack just returned it with a leering grin.

He jumped up and began rummaging in drawers. After a couple of moments he returned with casual clothing in his hands and indicated with his head that Ianto should get up out of the bed. His lover just intensified his fierce look and turned to stare pointedly to the people in his room.

Jack made an exaggerated '_Oh_' shape with his mouth and then nodded in understanding, a mischievous glint in his eye. Before Ianto could say a word or move a muscle, Jack had leaned down and whipped off the covering sheet, then held it up dramatically to block everyone's view of Ianto.

Ianto squeaked in surprise and a deep red flush shot up his neck and began to cover his cheeks. He growled in a low timbre and began muttering curses and threats in Welsh at his lover.

With an innocent look on his face, Jack declared to all the startled expressions staring at him, "Ianto's _naked_ and needs to put some clothes on, so I'm just catering to his need for modesty. It won't take long because he can get in or out of clothing in record time. I know because I've timed him!"

Everyone shook their heads at his words, each of them wondering what punishment Ianto would think up for his embarrassing statements. John smirked at the thought that decaf would be the _least _of Ianto's punishments for Jack.

Ianto's intense glare brought Jack back down to Earth very quickly. He worried that he might have taken things a bit too far. Ianto's furious dressing that was completed, Jack was sure, in a new record time; told the Immortal he would regret his actions for quite some time. He judged that _now _wasn't the best time to tell Ianto he had beaten his record for dressing ... definitely not now.

The Doctor jerked his head at Martha, indicating she should follow him back into the TARDIS. She rolled her eyes in exasperation at the callous gesture that was _so _typical of him, but a grin lit up her face because she wasn't really _that _upset with him.

Jack helped Ianto to his feet, a dazzling smile on his face that did not reach his eyes because he knew how angry Ianto was with him. His stiff posture and refusal to take his hand revealed that much to him. Ianto offered him an equally fake smile and stood stiffly by his side as they walked towards the TARDIS. As they followed closely on Martha's slippered heels, Jack leaned forward and whispered in a cheeky tone, "Love the pyjamas _and _the slippers! Good look for you!"

Martha turned back briefly and poked her tongue out at Jack which caused him and Ianto to break into hearty laughter. A moment of lightness and humour before the seriousness of what was going to happen, broke over all their heads. They needed the light relief and Jack looked nervously at Ianto, hope in his expression.

Rolling his eyes in exaggerated exasperation, Ianto shook his head at his lover ... but his stormy blue eyes had lightened and there was humour dancing in his expression. Without a word Ianto slipped his hand softly into Jack's hand, delighting in the _real _smile that lit up the handsome face beside him. All was forgiven, but Ianto knew there would be consequences ... naughty, _fun _consequences for his Immortal lover.

John was lost in his own thoughts and missed the cheeky exchange in front of him. His self-esteem had been boosted immeasurably by the TARDIS, especially as he knew she did not give praise lightly. It helped assuage his self-doubt that the people around him thought that his part in this whole scenario was unimportant and irrelevant.

When everyone had trouped into the TARDIS, the Doctor looked expectantly all around the walls, waiting for his ship to make her next move. She had clearly indicated that she would be taking charge so he plonked himself against her console and waited. Satisfied that everyone was ready and willing to be there, the TARDIS once more impressed herself upon all their minds.

_Now that we are here, we can start. Our first priority is Ianto. Then John. Then Jack. Martha. You have no need of special ministrations. That is good. Doctor. Shall we begin? _

The Time Lord grinned at his sentient spaceship's words, pride nearly bursting out of his chest as he marvelled at how much she had grown over the millennia since he had first stolen her. He knew they were meant to be, right from the beginning, when she had not expressed dissatisfaction about being stolen away from her true owner. It was as if she had known, way back then, that they were destined to be together. Not many things or persons made his hearts beat with deep love ... his TARDIS was one reason ... Rose Tyler was the other.

Jack shook his head in bewilderment, exchanging a puzzled look with Ianto. _What does she mean by including me in her healing programme. And John? Thought that was dealt with. _

John was also wondering why he had been mentioned. _Surely she has done enough for me. What else could she possibly have in mind? _

In a bright flash of insight, Ianto saw the reason the TARDIS wanted to deal with John again. He knew which horrific memories the TARDIS planned on dealing with ... he had shared in them, so he knew how bad they were. He saw in their expressions that his lover and John were both questioning the TARDIS's words. He judged it best to not reveal her reason to them ... that was her prerogative.

The TARDIS gave them a few minutes to adjust to her words, then spoke in their minds again. All attention focused on her as they absorbed her message to them.

_Martha. You will not take an active part. Your role will be to record what takes place. Go to the large screen on my console. Ianto. Sit in the chair I have placed for you near the back wall. Jack and John. You will both stand behind him and each place a hand on his shoulders. Not for restraint. It is for support. Doctor. Take your place in front of him. We will work together on this. _

The TARDIS waited until everyone was in place, then spoke via her mental link with them again. Her commanding tone had moderated and was now quite gentle. She accompanied it with her reassuring presence.

_Ianto. There is no need to be fearful. It will not be like the last time. This will be simply done. Jack and John will join us as witnesses only. My power will enable Jack to join us. Just trust us. Trust me. _

Ianto visibly relaxed, feeling the truth of her words as reassurance from everyone flowed through him. He knew he could trust everyone. He knew he could trust the TARDIS.

Jack was apprehensive about what would actually happen considering what he had experienced earlier with Ianto. He pushed down his doubts and made a conscious effort to relax and send reassurance to his lover through his touch. A part of him felt very grateful to the TARDIS for enabling him to be an integral part of the proceedings. He completely forgot that the TARDIS planned to do something with him.

John was relaxed and felt more self-assured and confident about his role in witnessing what was about to take place. The TARDIS had not only quelled his doubts about his presence on Earth; she had followed up with action and made sure that everyone knew how important John's role in this event was. Only minor nervousness fluttered in his mind concerning her plans to do something for him.

The Doctor stood back and assessed everyone. When he judged that all was ready, he sent a quick, narrow thought to his TARDIS. John realised what had just happened because it brushed against his barriers.

"Alright then", the Doctor began. "I want you all to drop your barriers. You won't be a part of this unless you do. Now the TARDIS and I, as you're already aware, are going to be conducting this healing. The main reason you will be witnessing this is so that you are both aware of what has transpired with Ianto. Secondly, it will help you understand how this is done and you, John, will know what to do next time. Okay? Of course, you're already aware of what lies deep within. Jack and Ianto? I don't want you to be afraid of what you will see. I promise you both that the TARDIS and I are more than capable of dealing with it."

Jack and John nodded; Jack felt disappointment that the Doctor implied he would not be able to conduct a healing like this; John felt his confidence rise at the Doctor's words. Ianto was still resting in a state of blissful relaxation.

The Doctor laid his hands on either side of Ianto's face, then proceeded to do exactly what he had done before. His consciousness shot like a perfectly-aimed arrow, true and straight towards the black mass. He hovered on the edges of it, waiting for the TARDIS to direct him.

Ianto quailed at the sight of the ugly, black, seething mass that his consciousness became aware of. Jack tensed at the sight of it. John shuddered. Then the TARDIS addressed Ianto.

_This mass in your mind does not belong there. It is not the refuge you think it is. You do not need it. Your mind has its own defence mechanisms to help you. This mass is what you created. It is warping your thinking. It has to go. Will you allow us to remove it? _

Horror and fear filled Ianto. He had always believed that his mental 'haven' was a place of beauty; tranquil and safe. He saw now that it wasn't. He could hear the fleeting thoughts ... all of them negative ... on the outer edges of the mass. He now _knew _that it wasn't right. His voice was strong as he answered, "Yes. Please take it away."

The Doctor and his TARDIS immediately pierced through the outer edge and plunged directly to the centre. Jack flinched in horror as random thoughts flashed through his mind from the mass; ... _useless ... no good ... should never have been born ... hated ... no-one sees me ... who cares what happens to me ... don't deserve good things ... everything I touch turns to shit ... my fault, always my fault ... deserve to suffer ... need to be punished ... don't deserve to be loved ... _

John tensed as he experienced once more the ugliness of thought that controlled Ianto. This time, however, he focused on what the Doctor and the TARDIS were doing. He forced himself to ignore the terrible thoughts surrounding him.

The Doctor and his TARDIS paused to observe the crux of the matter; the vicious circle at the centre of the mass that had grown so powerful, it now influenced the way Ianto thought; the 'litany of lies' that had spilled over into the young man's consciousness and had influenced his behaviour.

_Punish ... deserve ... pain ... punish ... deserve ... pain ... punish ... deserve ... pain ... _

The TARDIS transmitted clearly and strongly to her Time Lord. _Doctor. We will deal with this first, then go to its source. Proceed. _

The Doctor narrowed his thought and attacked the offending thoughts with his mind. In a split second, they ceased to exist. Then he focused on the 'empty' space left behind and aimed a new set of thoughts to fill it.

_Accept ... worthy ... love ... accept ... worthy ... love ... accept ... worthy ... love ... _

The new chain of thought slowly began to circulate and fill the empty space. The 'litany of love' began to send its healing tendrils outwards and the black mass started to disintegrate from the centre out. Light began to shine outwards and fill Ianto's subconscious mind.

While this inner healing was taking place, the Doctor spoke aloud the new message for Ianto's conscious mind to embrace. "Accept yourself, forgive yourself, be kind to yourself. You are worthy of life, you are worthy of trust, you are worthy of acceptance. Love the higher Power you believe in, love yourself, love all others." Imbued with the power of the TARDIS, the Doctor's words began to encircle the 'litany of love' and form a new mass of lightness.

Ianto's mind readily embraced the new thoughts and their message shone out of him; his expression open and radiant with the love he accepted for himself. He realised the truth; he was worthy. His dazzling smile lit up his face and gratitude shone out of his bright, stormy blue eyes.

Tears streamed down Jack's face as the horror in his mind had been transformed into pure joy as he witnessed the amazing healing in Ianto's subconscious. He felt in awe of the power that had effected such an amazing transformation; so quickly, so simply and without Ianto having to endure horrible side effects.

John shared Jack's deep sense of awe at what he had just witnessed. He did not know that such an amazing healing could be done so precisely, so effectively, so completely. He shook his head in wonder and felt so grateful for the opportunity to learn from the two most powerful minds in Time and Space.

John could feel ... joy ... laughter ... love, bubbling forth from Ianto through his empathic link. He couldn't help but be affected by it and a large, happy smile lit up his handsome face.

The Doctor clapped his hands excitedly, a huge grin splitting his face, eyes dancing with happiness. His infectious joy embraced his friends and even Martha had happy tears flowing down her face after the TARDIS explained to her what had taken place.

The TARDIS allowed them a short period of celebration as everyone began to hug and laugh and whoop with joy. Then she gently intruded and drew their attention again by addressing Ianto.

_There was no evil intent in your actions with Lisa. Only ignorance and a faith blinded by love. When you realised the truth, your remorse was real. Your punishment was small because Jack's mercy was great. He believed in your inherent goodness. He forgave you, your team mates forgave you, now you must learn to forgive yourself. Let go of the guilt. We have healed you, but only you can keep the litany of love circulating inside. _

"I will!" Ianto responded forcefully. "And thank you, TARDIS. Thank you, Doctor. I can't begin to describe how grateful I am. It's like ... it's like I've been 'cleansed' and although I'll never be able to repay you, I will always remember what you have done for me."

The TARDIS allowed Ianto to feel how much his words meant to her. Her Doctor grinned even wider and nodded his acceptance of Ianto's declaration. He said, "Just live your life as you were meant to live it ... _free! _You're an amazing young man, Ianto Jones and we will never forget you!"

He then clapped his hands together after a quick, mental consultation with his TARDIS. "Soooo ... we're not finished yet! Ianto! Please hop up from that chair and take your place behind it with Jack. John, you need to sit down. And Martha? Same as before."

Everyone moved quickly into position. Ianto and Jack each laid a hand on John's shoulders and linked their other hands together. They all knew what to do. The Doctor moved in front of John, his demeanour now serious as he stared into John's puzzled face. The TARDIS addressed John.

_The Doctor rescued you and Ianto from your memory of the destruction of __Jok'nhal. He did not have time to deal with the memories in both your minds. So he secured them with his power in order to deal with them at a later time. Now is that time. Are you willing to let us deal with this? _

Gasps of horror were audible from Martha, Jack and Ianto. All three of them had witnessed John's horrific memories when they were with the Shadow Proclamation; Ianto experienced it along his empathic link with John; Jack and Martha experienced it as the video shown to the Earth contingent by the alien Empath, Borhn.

John shivered as icy tendrils trailed down his spine, aware that Ianto was sharing a similar reaction. He looked into the steady gaze of the Doctor and nodded his acceptance. "Do it!"

Without further ado, the Doctor and his TARDIS entered John's mind as they had with Ianto. The Doctor moved quickly to the place where he had safely stored the memories, then used his power to unlock them.

Fleeting thoughts of horror, anguish and fear surrounded the memories. Ignoring them, the Doctor moved straight to the centre where the horrific memory lay.

_Shock ... horror ... fear ... sorrow ... guilt ... blame ... anger ... _

The TARDIS spoke. _We will not remove the memory. It is a part of you that must remain. We will remove all the negativity it holds. We will remove the power it holds over you. It was not your fault. It was not the Time Agency's fault. Let go of your guilt. _

The Doctor proceeded to work with precision and care. He removed most of the associated thoughts that surrounded the memory, but left some of the horror and all of the sorrow intact. It was right to retain these thoughts and emotions; the former as a lesson to be passed on to others; the latter to honour the innocents who lost their lives and their planet.

It took a little longer for the Doctor to work in John, about three seconds, but when it was done the former Time Agent felt a huge burden had lifted from his shoulders. Horror and sadness still remained, but their power over him was greatly diminished. He felt ... free ... for the first time in many years.

The TARDIS sent out the healing wave generated by the Doctor to Ianto, Jack and Martha; all of whom had witnessed in their own way, the destruction of Jok'nal. There was a subdued atmosphere in the console room. Sadness lingered in the minds of everyone present.

John wiped away the stray tears that had fallen down his cheeks. "Thank you, Doctor. Thank you, TARDIS. I am really grateful. I wish I had known you when I was that young, raw Time Agent. Things might have been different."

The Doctor replied. "There is a time and a place for all things. You were meant to be healed on this planet, at this time."

John sighed. Then a thought struck him. "What about Gwen? What about Aaron? They shared that same memory. They will need it to be healed as well. Can you do that from a distance?"

The Doctor's face creased in concern momentarily, then brightened up. "No, I can't, John, but you can! Use your link to _pass on _the healing to Gwen and Aaron! You're skilled enough to do it!"

John nodded, not as confident as the Doctor was in his abilities. Then he remembered how he had been able to send reassurance and comfort to Ianto down their link. Of course he could do this! Focusing intently, he located Gwen's position on the link and carefully transmitted the healing of the horrific memory. It took him a couple of minutes because his power wasn't as good as the Doctor's power ... but it was good enough.

Relief at this particular healing permeated the room and everyone, except the Doctor, forgot about the fact that the TARDIS had mentioned Jack earlier. Both the Doctor and the TARDIS gave them all five more minutes.

Then the Doctor spoke. "Jack! We haven't finished yet. There's one more healing to deal with tonight. You." Silence filled the room momentarily after the Doctor spoke and everyone noted his serious demeanour and a look of ... sadness ... in his eyes.

Jack replied, "We've all been through a lot tonight, Doctor. Can we have a longer break, maybe a coffee or something before you deal with me?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. We need to deal with it now."

Ianto grabbed Jack's hand to reassure him. Jack rolled his eyes at the Doctor. "What exactly do you want to heal in me? I'm not sure if I'm up for that tonight. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for any help you can give me after seeing what you've done with Ianto and John. I'm just feeling a bit drained at the moment."

The Doctor shook his head again. "We have to deal with it now, Jack. It's really important!"

Jack sighed deeply, then asked "What memories do you want to heal in me now?"

The Doctor paused briefly, then softly spoke one word. "Gray."

19


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 67 **

An awkward silence filled the room as Jack, Ianto and John stood rigid on the spot, all three wearing variations of confused expressions. Martha cast a questioning glance at the Doctor, but he just shook his head maintaining a serious and focused gaze upon Jack.

"Why?" Jack exclaimed his tone heavy with exasperation with all the healing the Doctor insisted needed to be done. "You've already dealt with my childhood memories about Gray. You all dealt with them. Has it not worked?"

The Doctor paused before answering Jack's question. "That's right. We healed the memories, associated emotions and thoughts from when youwere a_ child_. We healed your memories from that time because those were the memories that formed the foundation of your deepest sorrow. They no longer have the power to hurt you. The problem, Jack, is that the foundation was just the support. Cornerstone."

"You met Gray again ... as a man. It was a disastrous meeting. Terrible things happened. So new memories came along with new thoughts and new feelings; linked to your time spent with an adult Gray ... shock ... grief ... anger ... guilt ... sorrow. This latest series of memories attached themselves to the Cornerstone. And it's in this area that you need to be healed, Jack. Will you give your permission for this to take place?"

He paused to see whether Jack fully understood the import of his words. The Immortal paused for a long moment, then nodded once and turned his pale face to his ancient friend, horror and grief shining out of his eyes. In a croaky voice from a suddenly dry throat, Jack asked, "How did you know?"

In reply the Doctor raised his eyebrows upwards. The TARDIS. His eyes mirrored the grief shining out of Jack's eyes. But he would not be swayed by Jack's tumultuous emotions. The healing was important in itself, but there was another reason the Doctor wanted to deal with this now ... certain events had to take place after it and they wouldn't happen if Jack was overwhelmed by his feelings and prevented it.

There was a long, tense silence as it was obvious that these memories caused such deep anguish within Jack. It was obvious to everyone in the control room that Jack blamed himself yet again, for what had happened in Cardiff because of Gray's pathological hatred of him. It also affected Ianto and John who had shared in that nightmarish episode. In their own way, they tried to cope with the flood of memories that suddenly sprang to mine.

Ianto's mind immediately flashed back to the horrific happenings in Cardiff when Gray came through to the 21st century. It hadn't been enough punishment for the psychopath to bury his brother under Cardiff for over 2,000 years. No, Gray had decided that was not enough. With John as an unwilling accomplice, tricked into helping him under the threat of death; Gray had blown up large sections of the city killing many innocent people.

He had also attempted to kill the Torchwood team, but only succeeded in wounding Toshiko before Ianto had grappled him to the ground and used the stun gun on him. Gwen had then handcuffed him and she and Ianto hauled him down to the cells as if he were a Weevil. Toshiko had then rushed to the controls to tell Owen what he needed to do to shut down the meltdown in the nuclear power plant.

The explosion from the power plant was safely contained by the young medic. He would have been killed if she hadn't been able to override the automatic locking mechanisms on the doors so he could escape. Mere seconds were all that Owen had before he escaped that death trap and Toshiko secured the locking mechanisms.

The memories of that terrible time still haunted Ianto. Thanks to John's intervention with a special homing ring, Jack's body had been able to be stored in Torchwood's vaults after being discovered by an earlier Torchwood team; who had followed instructions left for them to dig up his body and transfer him into a time-locked cryogenic cabinet.

John hid his own revulsion at all that he had endured when he had come upon Gray on that isolated planet where the young man had survived unimaginable torture inflicted on him for years. John had saved Gray, escaped with him and taking the young man to a healing resort, stayed with him while he recovered from his physical wounds. The healers counselled Gray as well and he appeared to respond well. Only Gray hadn't really recovered from the psychological damage ... he had only pretended to be healed.

During that time at the healing resort, John found out that Gray was Jack's brother during the course of an innocent conversation. Then came the betrayal where John, an ex-Time Agent and conman extraordinaire, found himself conned by the frighteningly brilliant skills of a psychological madman.

He was manipulated by Gray and trapped into betraying his former lover Jack when the young man had stunned him, then fused his Vortex Manipulator to his wrist and set it with a bomb that could be operated by remote control.

Gray's further attempts at revenge against Jack had been thwarted thanks to the Torchwood team. They had managed to restrain Gray and Jack had made the heart-breaking decision to put his brother into a cryogenic state in the hope that sometime in the far future, there would be suitable technological and psychological advances to heal the tormented young man.

Ianto and John displayed similar expressions of shock and disbelief; Jack's face lost its rosy glow and his eyes were suddenly filled with an ancient sorrow. Ianto and John both reached out to Jack in support as he looked like he was about to pass out.

In the same quiet voice, the Doctor continued. "It has to be done, Jack. You can't continue carrying that millstone of guilt around your neck. You don't realise how much it actually affects your life. You need to be free of it."

The TARDIS offered the Immortal her soothing comfort and peace. He struggled against it preferring to cling to his guilt and his grief. They had become so deeply ingrained in his psyche, entrenched in the deepest part of him and he was no longer sure he could let it all go. His conscious mind had forgiven himself after he had served his 'penance' being buried beneath Cardiff for over 2,000 years. His unconscious mind still laid the mantle of blame heavily on his shoulders.

Ianto felt his lover's deep anguish and his heart melted in sorrow. He just wanted to take Jack by the hand and lead him swiftly out of the TARDIS. But somewhere in the back of his mind, somehow, Ianto _knew _that this healing for Jack had to take place. It was an important event and a major step in Torchwood's preparations for the Mission. He just didn't know why he knew that.

A tense silence ensued putting everyone except the Doctor, in any uneasy frame of mind. Jack was lost in his burning, painful memories and guilt, oblivious to those surrounding him. The TARDIS knew she had to intervene. The perfect opportunity had presented itself first during Ianto's healing and then with John's healing. Jack's empathic barriers were down and he had not remembered to raise them again.

The situation was _very _difficult. The Doctor and his TARDIS were not able to explain to Jack _why_ it was so important that he be healed of his heavy burden. The time was right and if Jack wasn't ready to accept the events that would follow his healing, it would have serious repercussions.

_Jack! You need to let go of this burden. You need to be set free. Trust the Doctor. Trust me. Let us in. You are surrounded by those who care deeply about you. Be strong and courageous. _

Jack felt his resolve to hold onto his burden weaken. He had used his self-loathing as a shield to block out the guilt that nibbled away at his heart. He saw it as a new penance that should be endured for his actions against his adult brother.

It had hurt Jack deeply that he was compelled to put his Gray into a cryogenic state to protect people after the horrific attack on Cardiff and his own team mates. They nearly lost their lives because of his actions. It hurt Jack that he was unable to heal Gray. Bitterly, he had taken the only course of action open to him. He nursed a secret hope that psychiatric advances would be made in the future so that his brother could be revived ... and healed.

Jack was unaware that the TARDIS was using her power in a subtle way to influence him, breaking down small resistances and presenting reasonable and logical explanations in his mind to move him gently towards the healing. Only the Doctor and John discerned what was going on and they held their tongues.

Ianto felt whispers in his mind, but he couldn't quite grasp it; the tendrils of thought danced just out of his reach. He assumed it was the Doctor or the TARDIS trying to help Jack.

"Let's do it!" Jack suddenly declared, in a voice that tried to be strong, but still wavered in uncertainty. Determination stretched across his face and turning quickly, he strode to the chair with Ianto and John jogging to keep pace. The three men took their positions.

The Doctor strolled over seemingly casual, but the serious intent in his eyes revealed he was not taking this matter lightly. The TARDIS had shown him what she discovered about Gray, when she had healed John the first time. She also showed him a time line that intersected with the main time line concerning the Mission.

Looking the Doctor right in the eye with a determined expression, Jack waited, trying to relax his physical body even if his mind was in turmoil. He felt Ianto and John place their hands on his shoulders. The two men behind exchanged worried glances.

As with the previous healings, the Doctor laid his hands on the sides of Jack's head. The TARDIS hummed her readiness. It was trickier for the Doctor negotiating Jack's mind because his longevity had produced so much more complex thoughts and feelings, twisted and tangled together.

There was still a _lot _of darkness in Jack's subconscious, but the Doctor only focused his search for the memories surrounding Jack's brother Gray as an adult. The Doctor had to search from many different sections of Jack's subconscious to draw out every memory, thought and feeling concerning Gray. The Time Lord was surprised at the breadth, depth and complexity of Jack's mind; it was similar to his own, but not nearly as vast.

It had taken mere seconds to complete the first stage of the healing; the gathering of all the scattered memories into one section of Jack's mind. Now the TARDIS joined with the Doctor for the second stage of healing. They combined their power and methodically began to destroy the damaging thoughts and feelings associated with Gray. All the positive memories and associated feelings were left intact.

Ianto and John were amazed at what the Time Lord and his TARDIS could do. They made it look like child's play, but both knew that it wasn't. As a strong human Empath, John had healing abilities himself; he had been instrumental in using it on Ianto; but not to the extent and with the incredible power that he was now a witness to. Both men felt the tension within Jack, despite his relaxed posture. They both knew him so well.

The TARDIS then spoke to Jack as the Doctor took a mental step back to allow her room to accomplish the final part of the Immortal's healing. Whispers of reassurance, understanding and compassion passed through them all. She reiterated her earlier words when Jack was healed from his childhood memories.

_Remember what I told you the first time we touched on this ... when Ianto and John received their healings. Embrace the deeper meaning of my words. _

_A young child was not responsible for what happened that day. His father was. He should have stayed with two, terrified young children. He should have ensured their safety. _

_You are not to blame for what happened. The responsibility that was given to you was too great. You were a child, as Gray was a child. That burden was your father's burden to bear. He made the wrong decision when he left you. _

_Your mother was blinded by her grief. She lost her husband and her youngest son. She should not have blamed you. Understand that it was her pain that lashed out at you. And her shared guilt for not keeping you both safe. _

_Forgive your father for laying that heavy burden on you. Forgive your brother for not holding tightly onto your hand. Forgive your mother for blaming you for the loss of Gray. Forgive yourself for not holding tighter to Gray's hand. _

There was a quiet pause in Jack's mind as he allowed the words to fall upon his mind like soft, summer showers falling upon the dry earth, gently watering and refreshing. Then the Doctor spoke into Jack's mind with a conviction, softened with such tenderness that both Ianto and John were moved to tears; they had lived the reality of the recent horror that Gray visited on Cardiff and on Torchwood; now they would understand what it had been like all those years ago for a very young, frightened child, who grew into a deeply hurt, bitter man because the child never understood why no-one came and rescued him.

_A young, terrified boy was snatched cruelly away by hostile aliens; from his brother, from his family, from his friends, and from the only home he had known._

_A young boy can't understand why his father hasn't come to rescue him; why the brother he adored never came to search for him; why his community hadn't rallied around to seek him out. _

_Mixed with terror and loneliness, a beacon of hope shone in his heart ... so he waited ... and waited ... and waited. Even when the aliens took him off his planet, he still believed he would be rescued. Even when he landed on a strange and frightening planet, he still believed he would be rescued. _

_Days passed into weeks ... months ... years. The little boy still waited despite the horrific torture he had to endure. He wanted to be strong so that he was ready when he was rescued and they would all be able to escape quickly. _

_The aliens broke his body, broke his heart, broke his spirit and broke his mind. And the beacon of hope that had once shone so brightly, gradually dimmed over time until at last, it sputtered and died. By the time the young boy had grown to be a young man, he had lost all hope. _

_He had reached the point where he just wanted to die along with all the other corpses around him ... but he couldn't. He had made himself so strong ... too strong ... to endure the horrific torture. And now he couldn't even let go of life when he wanted to. _

_His hope was gone. His grief turned to bitterness ... then to blame ... then to hatred. The young man's hatred then narrowed and focused solely on one person. His oldest brother, the one who had let go of his hand. _

_His hatred made him strong in the face of horrific torture. He would endure ... he would wait ... he would take his revenge against the person whose actions had brought him here. His brother. _

From the depths of his heart buried over time; grief, guilt and sorrow rose to the surface and encased Jack's mind in agony as the reality of all that his brother suffered, impacted on him. He hurt with the deepest pain that eclipsed all his suffering on the Valiant at the hands of the Master.

Raw sobs tore at his insides and ripped out of his throat rending the air with agonising cries. John and Ianto shared fearful glances and gripped Jack more tightly trying to offer their support. Neither of them had ever witnessed Jack caught in the grip of such emotional agony.

If Jack was suddenly cruelly confronted with the depths of his brother's suffering, then so were Ianto and John. The Doctor's words ripped away the veneer of apathy that exposed their unwillingness to understand just how terrible the suffering that Jack's brother endured was ... for so very long.

Because of their emotional and empathic link, of sorts, with Jack; Ianto and John shared in part of his suffering and anguish. Ianto felt broken by the waves of pain passing through his mind and heart. John was strong; stronger than either Jack or Ianto and he took it upon himself to pass his empathic strength through to both men; to effectively take the _lion's share_ of the pain.

By this time, Jack had slipped from the chair and was slumped on the floor, his head and shoulders cradled in Ianto's firm embrace. John was crouched next to Jack and laid a supporting hand on his shoulder. All three men were distraught in the revelations they had shared in. Jack was lost in a sea of tears of grief and loss; Ianto's face was the picture of misery, tears coursing down his cheeks; John was internalising his pain, the only outer sign being his grim expression.

The Doctor and the TARDIS, aware of John's brave actions, found a new respect for the former Time Agent. They were impressed with both John's strength and his willingness to carry the heaviest part of the emotional burden laid on Jack's heart. It boded well for their plans for John as they guided him towards the important role he would play in Gray's life.

The Doctor waited, his own expression one of extreme sorrow at the events in Jack and Gray's lives that had torn them asunder. He and the TARDIS were aware of Jack and Gray's real names, as was John, but felt it best to keep it secret. It was Jack's prerogative, when he was healed enough to deal with it, to share it with Ianto and any other people he wanted to share that knowledge with. The Doctor knew that the main reason for Jack hiding his true identity, was the shame, guilt and blame he held regarding his brother's abduction. He had assumed a new name as a Time Agent and adopted many other names during his time as a con man before he met Rose and the 9th Doctor.

The Doctor and the TARDIS waited for nearly 45 minutes before they judged Jack to be in a more emotionally controlled state. They knew how important it was for Jack to purge his heart and mind of all his pain with the healing power of tears before they could move on to Stage 2. The Doctor moved forward and laid a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder, opposite the one John had laid his hand on. His voice was gentle in volume, but firm in tone.

"We had to open you up, Jack and I know just how difficult this was for you. I'm sorry it had to be this way. Now the way is clear to complete the healing of this tragic series of events in your life. The TARDIS will minister to you directly for this final part. I have to make this request of you. Please ... _please _... forgive yourself. You may not _feel _like it but it's absolutely crucial to your full healing, that you do this. Will you do this, Jack? Will you forgive yourself?"

The power of the words the TARDIS spoke on the previous occasion, then reinforced in this session, helped Jack accept the truth of what happened all that long time ago, far away in the 51st century.

His mind now had the strength to accept the truth and embrace it whole-heartedly. With a flash of insight, Jack saw that until he exercised his will power; made a conscious decision to forgive himself; he would not be able to receive the deeper healing that his heart needed. Turning his gaze to the Doctor, he nodded. Jack forgave himself.

The TARDIS released waves of healing to roll gently through Jack's mind, gradually eroding the one major hurdle in his healing; his stubborn refusal to forgive himself. Jack's unforgiveness of himself had weakened the barrier to the point now where it could be battered down. He finally received the healing that he needed.

When it was over, light poured into the darkness that had been covering this aspect of Jack's life. His mind was renewed and his heart healed. Jack looked back now on those horrible memories with an acceptance born of the knowledge that it had never, really, been his fault that Gray was taken. It didn't decrease the residual grief, hurt, sorrow and regret, but these emotions no longer held the power to drag him down into the darkness. He was free.

Everyone sensed when the healing was complete and led by Jack, an air of relief and celebration permeated the control room. Jack offered profuse thanks to everyone who assisted, especially the Doctor and his TARDIS. Prolonged hugs and tears of joy, rather than pain, flowed freely among them all.

The Doctor drew apart from the others after awhile, watching the proceedings with a deep contentment that all had gone well. That did not stop him from feeling a certain apprehension at how Jack and the others would all react to Stage 3 of this healing. He rolled backwards and forwards on his heels, head uncharacteristically cast down. His demeanour, however, was not as casual as the rocking motion suggested. Far from it. An intense determination lit up his eyes so that they popped out of his face as if two headlights had just been switched on.

"Jack!" he called out, effectively drawing everyone's attention to himself as they all recognised a serious tone in his voice. Then he stopped moving and lifted his head staring intently, one by one; at Jack, Ianto, John and Martha.

A slight nervousness filled the air of celebration. The Doctor's gaze bore into Jack with all the serious intent of a Time Lord before he continued. "I'm going to heal Gray."

His words were met with an instant wall of shock staring out of the eyes turned on him and a long pause ensued ... before Jack shook himself and moved in front of the Doctor. His eyes shone with unbridled expectation and hope, contradicting the tension that now wrapped his entire body.

"Are you _serious? _You can _do _this?" Jack gasped out in a voice he tried to keep controlled. Nervousness and anguish warred with hope and joy in his tone. "I _ I can't believe it! Wait! Yes, I can! You're the Doctor ... with your TARDIS. You can do _anything! _Hell, you certainly healed _me! _And Yan! And John! Please, Doctor, can you _really _heal my brother?"

The Doctor affected an affronted demeanour to lighten the tension his statement had created. "Of course I can, Jack!" he huffed indignantly, "I'm _brilliant!_ You know this! But I'm going to be needing help with this healing." The Doctor turned his gaze upon John, staring intently into the puzzled, ice-blue eyes gazing back at him.

"But that's great!" Jack exclaimed joyously as the realisation of what the Doctor was saying hit home to him, being completely oblivious to the Time Lord's pointed gaze at John. "I _ I am _so _indebted to you already, Doctor, but this? This is _beyond _a dream come true! Of course you'll get help. I'll help you! We'll _all_ help you! When do we start?"

The Doctor offered Jack a small smile. "Weeeell ... aaaaah ... that's the thing, Jack. I need to take Gray away from Earth. Into the future to one of the best healing facilities in the Universe! In the 97th century. I won't be taking you, Jack. I need to give Gray some space from you until he's completely healed. It will take time, Jack, in the time line I'll be moving on. However, good news is that in _this _time line, we'll only be gone for a week! When we return, your brother will be completely healed. I'll leave soon after the meeting tomorrow. Try to hold things together here, Jack, while I'm gone. Oh. And I'll be taking John with me."

Everyone around him just stared in stunned silence at the Doctor. Not one word was said, but of course, the Doctor hadn't left any room for debate. He just told them what would be happening. Only Ianto reacted with a stiffening of his body and a lost look in his face ...

Jack was too shocked to respond immediately. Then, devastation set in. His face crumpled into a distraught mask as his eyes silently pleaded with the Time Lord to let him come ... let him be a part of Gray's healing. He had been the reason Gray was taken by the aliens and tortured. He wanted to be part of the reason his brother was healed.

"_Please, _Doctor!" Jack gasped in a choked voice, emotion spilling out with each breath. "I want to be with him ... help you help him ... share his healing. And why the hell do you need John instead of me?" Outrage poured out of his last statement.

"I'm sorry, Jack", the Doctor answered, understanding the turmoil this had created within Jack. His only consolation was that Jack was strong enough now to take the disappointment.

"Jack raises a good point, Doctor" John interjected. "Why would you choose me to accompany you with Gray, rather than him? My relationship with Gray wasn't too great. He conned me into helping him. Threatened me with being blown up if I didn't help him take his revenge on Jack! There's not much love lost between us! Why will that be better for him?"

The Doctor sighed deeply. "Just trust me. It is better. It has to be you. You're the only one he'll end up trusting. And your empathic strength will help him. That's the main reason I need _you _to help me with Gray. We have to do the initial healing of the foundation, then he'll need time in the hands of trained healers. But he's going to need you as his support while this is taking place."

Jack had remained silent during their conversation, desperately holding in his turbulent emotions. It hurt ... it _really _hurt, to not be going with Gray. He fought a battle in his head that he would be okay to stay behind and wait. But he wasn't okay. He just had to act as though he was.

No-one noticed Ianto standing apart from them all, trembling, his face draining of colour and his eyes widened with ... fear. John was leaving. Tomorrow. Going far away in distance and in time. Much further than when they had all been with the Shadow Proclamation. His heart pounded loudly in his ears and wisps of darkness danced across his vision. Just as the nausea swept in, Ianto slumped wordlessly to the ground, his eyes rolling back in his head.

Everyone jumped in shock at Ianto's collapse. Jack and John were immediately at either side of him; Jack hauling him into his lap and John reactivating his link with Ianto. Martha was quickly at his side, checking his stats, then casting relief to everyone that Ianto had merely fainted. The Doctor frowned and stayed where he was, watching the tableau before him. The TARDIS spoke angrily to them in their minds.

_How insensitive of you! Standing around arguing about who will go with the Doctor, wrapped up in your own little dramas and paying no heed to this young man's suffering! Time Lord! We know what must be, but you should have offered reassurance to Ianto, instead of battering him around the head with your plans! And you, John? You are well aware that moving that far in time and space will effectively cut-off empathic communications with him. Do you not care how he feels about it? Do you not wish to offer him your aid? Advice? Consolation? Jack. I am not angry with you. I know how hard this is for you, but please trust me. For the sake of the time lines, it must be this way. We will care for your brother. He will be healed. He will be made whole and he will return home to you as your brother. Worry not that he leaves you for awhile. Instead, rejoice that he will come back to you a new man. Care for your lover because he needs you now, more than ever. Though it will only be a week for him, it will feel like the longest, hardest week for him. Help him in his distress and he will help you in your pain. _

Even the Doctor managed to look thoroughly chastised after the TARDIS's sharp admonishment. John felt like a prize idiot and cursed inwardly at his own callous attitude in front of Ianto. Jack felt a bit ashamed because even though the TARDIS did not blame him, he felt bad that he had completely cut off his awareness of his love the minute the Doctor had stated he was going to heal Gray.

Having been privy to what the TARDIS had said, Martha cast a professional eye around at everyone. Pulling on her medical persona she spoke to them. "Alright, you two, get Ianto up onto the couch. Doctor, fetch a glass of water for when he comes round. He's fine physically, but he's obviously going to need all our support when he wakes up. You can all finalise plans for tomorrow later. For now, our focus is Ianto. After all, he's the reason we are all here at the moment."

Jack smiled at Martha in thanks and helped by John, carried Ianto over to the comfy couch and gently laid him down. The Doctor was about to follow them when Martha reached out an arm and stopped his progress.

"Leave Jack and John to deal with Ianto, yeah? You can come over here with me and explain to me exactly what's going on. I didn't know Jack had a brother, nor did I know about all the trouble he caused. So _you _are going to tell me everything!"

With her typical 'Martha' cockiness, she looped her arm in his and led the Doctor to the far side of the console, smirking at his very real outrage and indignation. The TARDIS hummed in amusement.

Jack sat with Ianto's shoulders and head resting in his lap while his legs were stretched out along the couch. John sat on the arm rest concentrating on sending Ianto soothing and restful thoughts while he was still in an unconscious state. They spoke quietly with one another deciding what actions they would take to ensure that John's absence did not impact too greatly on Ianto. An uneasy agreement was reached.

Colour was returning to Ianto's pale cheeks and both men breathed an inward sigh of relief. Within five minutes, Ianto's eyes fluttered open and he saw Jack staring sadly down at him. Confusion temporarily filled his mind until he remembered that he had passed out. Then he remembered the reason why. Ianto made to get up quickly but Jack restrained him.

"Whoa there, Yan" Jack admonished lightly, "You don't want to be jumping up too quickly. You'll just make yourself dizzy. Just rest here for awhile."

"I'm sorry" Ianto muttered, feeling the start of a blush creep up his neck. "I just felt a bit dizzy. I'm okay now. It _ it was nothing."

"That's not true, Yan and we all know that now!", Jack argued gently, not wishing to upset Ianto but wanting to let him know that they were all aware of how difficult this new change would be for him.

John then spoke more firmly. "Ianto, it will be alright. I'll spend some time with you later today after we've all rested. Jack is going to start your empathic training tomorrow. He will be here to help you while I'm away. You will be fine, Ianto. Trust us."

Ianto offered a watery smile but his stormy blue eyes reflected the doubt he felt. He knew he had to accept this and let Jack help him. He also realised that it gave the two of them the chance to bond closer together ... and the opportunity for him to start withdrawing from John. But it was hard.

"I'll be fine", Ianto answered quickly, trying hard to convince himself as well as them. Jack and John both knew there was little conviction behind his words, but he was making an effort. They let it go.

Seeing Ianto sitting up beside Jack, Martha and the Doctor went over to check he was okay. "Your colour has returned, Ianto. Are you feeling better?" Martha asked.

"I'm fine", Ianto replied giving her a small smile. Jack and the Doctor exchanged knowing glances. The TARDIS sent the young Welshman waves of comfort and reassurance that seemed to help him.

"Righto!" exclaimed the Doctor enthusiastically, "Well. Time for us to get back to the Hub and leave these two to have a good rest. Do you need a lift John?"

John shook his head and pointedly began keying in the co-ordinates for the seedy hotel room. "Thanks, but no. I'm off back to a very warm and very willing body!"

Martha giggled as the Doctor looked suitably affronted as he stared disdainfully at John's Vortex Manipulator. "Fine. Another space hopper. We'll see you tomorrow then." Martha gave the Doctor's arm a slap and frowned at his surprised gaze. She remembered the pissing content he and Jack had when they first caught up with each other at the end of the Universe. _Sports cars and space hoppers ..._

Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulder as they watched John disappear in a bright flash of white light. He then nodded at the Doctor, grinned at Martha and led his young lover out of the TARDIS.

They stood by the bed and waited until the TARDIS had disappeared. Ianto looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. Jack shook his head. "Time we had a good rest. I'll wake you early in the morning and we could have ... well ... an _extended _shower?"

Ianto grinned and nodded his head. "We'll need to be _quite _thorough, won't we?" Jack chuckled as he slipped out of his clothes and into bed, watching as his young lover slipped out of his. Ianto slid into bed and turned into Jack's warm embrace. They shared a brief, tender kiss before settling themselves down to sleep. It had been a very eventful evening and they were both tired and even the worry of events to come, could not penetrate the cloud of drowsiness that overcame them.

Extreme fatigue forced Martha to seek her bed soon after the TARDIS arrived back at the Hub. Barely audible except to the sharp hearing of a Time Lord or his TARDIS, Martha mumbled "Good night. Don't wake me up early" and stumbled to her bedroom.

The Doctor pulled up a display of time lines and studied them thoughtfully. The current one he was moving along had happened sooner than expected, but he'd been forced to take action in order not to miss this short tangent that joined the main arc, veered off and then rejoined the arc at a later time.

_Doctor. We will deal with that huge black mass in the Captain's subconscious when we return. It is too dangerous to leave now that we have cleared the way to it. However, the business with Gray will need to be dealt with first. Then we return we will deal with it. Warn Aaron tomorrow of what has happened and what will be taking place. We cannot let that dark mass remain too much longer. It has been disturbed. It may raise its head in wakefulness as a dragon awakes from centuries of slumber. _

The Doctor's features assumed an anxious expression. _I know, I know. It's going to be hard to persuade Jack to let us near it. We'll definitely need John's help. We may have to enlist Ianto's help as well. But you're right, first things first. Gray. _

Aaron and Gareth lay in each other's loose embrace, basking in the sweet afterglow of their lovemaking. The first part of their evening together had been a bit tense as Gareth had been a bit upset over how little time he had spent with his partner over the last week. It hadn't helped that Aaron hadn't been able to communicate often with him during that time.

Aware that he would be facing tension returning home, Aaron had made reservations on his way home at their favourite restaurant, followed by a lucky last-minute booking due to a cancellation, for an evening of chamber music from a visiting quartet from America.

Aaron wasn't able to supply too many details of his time away from Gareth, but he was able to give him a loose outline. Obviously the mention of aliens, time travel and being caught in the midst of a political row did not feature in his explanations. However, he was able to explain the expansion of his role to one person, to extend to others involved in his client's life.

He also stressed the grave importance of his involvement in this unusual case and how he might be called upon to invest more hours than usual, in discharging his duties. Gareth already understood the need for patient confidentiality because he had been with Aaron for awhile.

Trust and fidelity formed the foundation of their relationship. In the early stages, they had both left themselves free to date others while seeing each other. Somewhere along the line, that had changed and they reached the point where they were both happy to commit to an exclusive relationship.

This in turn, lead them three years later to formalise their relationship with a commitment ceremony. Infidelity was not a problem for them, despite the fact that they were both very handsome men. They both learned to recognise quickly signs of attraction from others that might lead to complications and dealt with it effectively.

Gareth's career as a well respected criminal lawyer did not bring him into situations where temptation was a problem. Due to the intense counselling that was often required in Aaron's work as a psychologist, emotional dependency from clients was something he learned to live with and deal with effectively, day in and day out.

That didn't eliminate the problem of one or both of them being _hit on _when they enjoyed social outings together. They were, after all, two gorgeous men who could set hearts a-flutter and pulses racing from either sexes. They had just learned to navigate these situations with ease.

The fact that Aaron and Gareth were both still as passionately in love with each other now as they had been during their early dating days, went a long way to deepening and strengthening the bond they shared.

"Dear Heart", Gareth whispered as his hand gently drew Aaron's face around to look at him. Faint frown lines softly creased Aaron's forehead. "You're thinking too much. Just relax. This has been a _wonderful _evening and I want _all _of you with me here. Now. Not just your body, Aaron. In ten hours time we'll both be back at our respective jobs. That's when we switch on our work minds. Not now. This is _our _time."

Aaron immediately snapped his mind back to the present, silently cursing himself for letting his thoughts wander over to tomorrow's meeting, while his beautiful partner was beside him. His startling green eyes shone with his apology.

"I'm sorry, Beloved", he said softly. "I'm here now. With you. Only place in the world I want to be in. Only person in the world I want to be with. You. Body ... mind ... spirit ... heart. I'm yours completely. Now and for always."

Gareth's face lit up with a tender smile. "Sap! If that's your attempt at romantic poetry, then obviously I need to take you to one of those poetry evenings in town. Help you polish up your style ... and technique ... and grammar ... and originality!"

Aaron just grinned at him, his eyes alight with amusement. "I may not be a poet, Beloved, but that's only because your stunning beauty takes the words right out of my mouth!"

Quick as a flash Gareth reached down to the ground, snagged one of the small decorative cushions that normally topped their duvet, and delivered a soft _whump _to his lover's head. That just lead to a cushion fight that had them laughing and joking with each other as they battled for dominance.

Finally relegating the cushions they had used in their boisterous encounter back to the floor until morning, Aaron and Gareth collapsed back on the bed. They both waited till they caught their breath again before they decided that their evening bedtime ritual was yet to come.

Being the quicker of the two of them at ... well ... _anything;_ Gareth spoke quickly, "Bags I get the flannels to clean us up and _you _make the hot chocolates! Dash of Baileys in mine, thanks! Then he swung his long legs off the bed and headed for the ensuite.

Aaron groaned loudly, lamenting the fact that he was never quick enough to speak before Gareth. Which is why he always got lumbered with making the hot chocolates. He waited for his partner to return with the warm flannels, debating in his mind whether he would add a dash of whiskey to his drink, or a Baileys ...

Doctor Willard stood frowning down on the pale features of his patient, Mrs Gwen Cooper-Williams, surrounded by five of his colleagues. He had read the notes of the incident that had taken place several times over trying to piece together the puzzle of how Gwen had overcome the medication earlier than expected. In his hand was the chart from the end of her bed which they had all checked.

His colleagues were just as perplexed as he was. Their expressions ranged from professional curiosity, bored indifference to anticipation and barely hidden confusion. Doctor Willard's tense glare at them all broke the subdued silence that had followed their varying and contradictory conclusions from a few minutes ago. He had shut down the pointless discussion that had erupted into a heated argument, when it became obvious that none of them had a clue, nor could they offer any concrete suggestions of how to proceed.

"For the time being, we'll keep her sedated and monitored. I'll arrange for an intravenous feed to be set up providing her with all the necessary nutrients. She'll also need a catheter. I suggest, gentlemen, that we spend the next few days searching our files and relevant databases for any precedent to this case. I do not want to use this patient as a guinea pig for any course of treatments, validated or not, until we have a much clearer idea of what Mrs Cooper-Williams is actually suffering from."

"There are too many variables at the moment for her to fit any of our established patterns of behaviour associated with known mental or psychological disorders. We agree at least, on this. The only progress we've made so far, is to establish the fact that there is no organic cause for her affliction. Now I suggest we continue on our normal rounds for the rest of today, then meet up for a discussion in three day's time. Our respective PAs will co-ordinate the time and book a suitable meeting room. Be sure you all bring your findings to the meeting."

Without another word, he placed the chart back in it's holder at the end of Gwen's bed, then proceeded to leave the room. His colleagues trailed after him, some of them muttering their own theories between themselves.

Fleeting strands of memory wove in and out of Gwen's subconscious; flashes of scenes threaded their way in and out accompanied by snatches of conversation; frightening images from her own imagination completed the strange tableau of her life encircling her mind.

John did not know that the probe he had placed in her skull, had certain properties that could effectively diminish the effects of the medications being pumped through her veins. Somewhere along the line, about six hours after her initial ingestion of the high dose tranquilisers, the probe teased Gwen's mind back of a conscious state. Her body was still suffering the effects of the sedation, but her mind began to move back to the present.

The scattered images began to coalesce into a single thread, much the same way as an old-fashioned film clip unloads it's story through a large projector. Gwen saw scenes from her life from high school; meeting the affable Rhys Williams and being pursued by him; enjoying his company as he made her laugh with his humorous tales about escapades with Banana Boat and their cronies; sneaking kisses and quick gropes behind the Admin. Block during breaks because it had plenty of leafy trees to hide behind; declaring themselves a couple to the delight of their friends and family.

It had been a long, long time since Gwen had recalled these early memories of Rhys; a long, long time since she remembered the journey that had led her to falling in love with the lovable Welshman. For some reason, the probe influenced her mind to contemplate these earlier memories. It was as though it was trying to give her some respite from the terror and horror of her more recent memories.

Though her body was very sluggish from the physical effects of sedation, a small smile softened her pale features. She wasn't conscious enough to awake into reality, but she was conscious enough to relax into the warm memories of Rhys. Not one single memory of Jack disturbed the beautiful replay going through her mind.

Toshiko lay in Owen's arms as the first rays of sunlight drew gentle brush strokes of colour to the dawn sky. She was enjoying a much needed rest after all that had happened; a dreamless slumber bringing peace and lightness to her sleep.

Owen was also luxuriating in the first stress-free sleep he had had in quite a few nights. His grip around Toshiko's shoulder was strong, but relaxed. The blissful state of semi-consciousness enfolded her like a warm blanket ... not quite asleep, not yet awake. Her mind replayed the events of the previous evening.

It had been a wonderful evening; fine dining at a Thai restaurant where they made a point _not _to discuss anything related to Torchwood; and some energetic dancing at a local nightclub to remind themselves that away from work, they were a normal couple. It had culminated in languid, sweet love-making spread over several hours as they reacquainted themselves with each other's bodies.

Toshiko's thoughts moved back over the past at how they had slowly come together, despite the barriers and difficulties they had to face. It had taken Toshiko some time to get over Owen's affair with Gwen. That had _really _hurt her ... hurt more than the random one-night stands that had followed, or the brief but passionate affair with Diane.

It had taken time for Owen to get over her affair with Mary, then her night with Tommy. It had been Ianto's direct intervention that helped the two of them understand that the past should be put firmly behind them both and they should try dating each other.

Owen had been stubborn at first, but gradually came around to seeing that he had always had a soft spot for Toshiko, and that now was the time to see if anything came of it. Fortunately for them both, something wonderful had slowly developed.

At 6.30 a.m. Toshiko's mobile began to ring. It continued for a couple of minutes before the young computer genius became aware of it, then struggled to shake herself into wakefulness.

Glancing at Owen who was too deeply asleep to have been disturbed by the popular tune from the mobile, Toshiko quickly pressed the _answer _button and said in a rather groggy voice, "Hallo?"

A familiar Welsh voice replied. "Hallo! Sorry to bother you so early, see, but I've got an early start at work and I wanted to catch up before you left for work. I've been to see Gwen and she's a real mess, see, and though you probably don't care, not that I can blame you, I just want to meet with you and talk. If you're willing, that is."

A long pause followed as Toshiko's brain snapped to attention. It was Rhys ...


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 68 **

Fully alert now, Toshiko quickly moved the bedcovers so she could slide out of bed without disturbing Owen. Heedless of the fact that she was naked and there was an early morning chill, Toshiko moved swiftly through to the lounge, her heart thumping in her chest at this unexpected phone call. Taking a seat on the nearest kitchen chair Toshiko answered.

"Rhys? I _ I don't know what to say. Why do you want to meet with me to talk? Can't we just do this over the phone? I'm in a difficult position at the moment and I don't think I'd be of much help to you. Sorry, but you must realise that I can't get involved with anything to do with Gwen. I _ I'm sorry that she's not very good at the moment."

Toshiko's mind was racing as she knew she had to be careful about what she said to Rhys. Aside from her obvious shock at receiving a call from him, she knew that the Doctor was taking it upon himself to 'fix' things with both he and Gwen. Toshiko didn't want to get caught up in anything that would jeopardise the Doctor's plans for them.

A sigh escaped Rhys' lips, amplified as it travelled along the phone connection. Toshiko knew she was treading on thin ice with this phone call, but felt she couldn't cut him off in the circumstances. She vaguely remembered offering him any further help he might need during their last conversation, when she was in lockdown in the Archives.

When he reacted to her response to his plea for help, the anger and frustration in his voice was clear. "I know it's awkward, but ... well I don't know who else to turn to. Look, I don't want to cause any more trouble for you because you've already had enough! It's just that, I went to visit Gwen because her father rang me and virtually begged me to. You see, that friend, or acquaintance of yours ... the bloke who came to help Andy and I with Gwen? Well, he did something to her, you know and she's ended up a right bloody mess! I reckon the bastard went a bit too far, see, and I want him to do something about it!"

The combination of the morning chill and Rhys' words caused Toshiko to start shaking. Fighting to keep her voice steady and calm, she attempted to offer some kind of reassurance without telling him anything that had happened. Before she had a chance to speak, Rhys began talking again.

"Look, I know what Gwen did to you all was bloody terrible! I don't condone her actions at all! And _ and I'm really sorry about what's happened to Ianto. Poor bastard didn't deserve that! No-one does! But, see, I reckon that bloke went too far because it sounds like Gwen has lost her bloody mind!"

"I can understand that you wouldn't really want to meet with me. I'm just a bloody reminder of what's happened! I just ... I just found it hard to find out what's happened to Gwen. Well, I'm only going by what Geraint has told me about her situation ... suffering seizures ... appalling nightmares ... been in two different mental institutes. I know what she's done to you is bloody unforgivable! But I really can't see how destroying Gwen is going to help you. What I'm saying is, I want that bloody bloke to do something about it! Do you think you can talk to him? Get him to do something about it? Is he still hanging around?"

Toshiko felt bad for Rhys and realised how much he still cared for Gwen, in spite of the appalling things she had done to him. She felt a bit angry at Rhys' concern for Gwen after her attempts to save him from her. But foremost in Toshiko's mind, was the fact that she couldn't risk letting anything slip in case the time lines got distorted.

"I'll see what I can do, Rhys, but I can't promise anything. I'll get back to you when I can, okay? There might be something that can be done. I'll be in touch, Rhys, as soon as I can. Maybe tonight. Now, I'm sorry, but I really have to go. And I just want you to know that we don't blame _you _for anything that's happened. It was never your fault. And ... and you're a really amazing person that you would want to help Gwen despite everything she did to you. I'll get back to you, I promise. Good-bye for now."

Rhys sounded quite startled at Toshiko's words. "Oh ... okay then. Thanks Toshiko. I appreciate you taking the time to talk to me. And sorry again about the early call. I'll wait to hear from you then? Bye for now." Rhys hung up.

Toshiko took a moment to catch her breath after the call. It had really unnerved her. Moving quickly back to the bedroom, she grabbed her bathrobe off the hook on the door and slipped into it. Looking over at Owen, still deep in slumber, she decided to have a quick shower and get dressed before waking him.

Twenty minutes later Toshiko walked back into the bedroom drying her hair with a towel. She had calmed down a lot in the long, hot shower she had taken. Now sitting on the end of the bed, she reviewed the situation with Gwen from Rhys' point of view. There was no way she could have told him anything at the moment. Not even that Torchwood was restored, Ianto was saved or that Jack was back in command. They all knew exactly what had happened to Gwen. She also guessed that Rhys had never been told anything about the Doctor.

Slipping quickly into some clothes, Toshiko decided to make a pot of tea before waking Owen. She had soon learned that the young medic was a lot more amenable in the mornings when a hot drink was to hand. Making the tea helped to settle the nerves that Rhys' call had set on edge.

Bringing the tea tray to the bedroom and laying it on the side table, Toshiko sat down on the bed and began to gently awaken Owen. She smiled fondly at him as he muttered and mumbled like a grumpy child, attempting to pull the bedcovers over his head in an effort to hide away.

"Come on, sweetheart", Toshiko cooed softly, "I've got a nice hot drink for you. I'll fix us some breakfast while you drink it. I know you're not fully asleep and I've got something important to tell you. Come on, I need you to wake up."

Owen turned his head slowly and offered Toshiko a blinking, blarey-eyed glare. "What's so damn important that you have to wake me up before the alarm? If the world is ending, too damn bad!"

Toshiko gave his arm a gentle whack. "Well, it might be end for _you_ if I'm forced to tickle you awake!" She smirked fondly at him, raising her hands in a fake martial arts manner.

He ignored her threat and muttered, "Ha, de bloody, ha, ha! Trembling in my skin here ... _not! _Just ten more minutes love, I'm still knackered."

Toshiko spoke in her normal volume, but still in a loving tone. "Come on, love, wake up! I have to tell you something important! Just wake up and listen to me and then I'll let you have ten more minutes in bed while I make breakfast!"

Reluctantly Owen raised himself on one elbow and frowning slightly said, "I'm all ears, love. The world _can't _be ending otherwise you would have just hauled my arse out of bed without a second thought. So what is it?"

Seeing that Owen had given her his undivided attention, despite the fact he wasn't fully awake, Toshiko smiled in gratitude. He was often a grumpy bear in the mornings and she often had to wake him several times before he would stir.

"I got a call about half an hour ago from Rhys", she began, noting her words had snapped Owen to full wakefulness. "He's been to visit Gwen in the London facility. Apparently her father rang him up and asked him to come. Sounds like he told Rhys everything that's happened to Gwen since she arrived at their home. He's upset, Owen ... _really _upset. He's guessed that John did something a bit more than he had in mind. Guess he's feeling guilty. I told him I couldn't help him, but said I'd call him back tonight. Obviously I didn't tell him anything that's happened with Torchwood, Jack and Ianto. It might get back to Gwen and its best that the Doctor deals with that. What he's got in mind, I don't know. He's pretty sure of himself, isn't he? Anyway ... what Rhys wants is for John to do something about what he did to Gwen. Fix it. I'll just have to tell Jack and the Doctor when I get in. See what they say. Maybe the Doctor will go visit Rhys."

"Bloody hell!", Owen gasped, "He's a sucker for punishment, that one. Yeah, I agree. Tell Jack and the Doctor first. Let them decide what should be done. Best tell them that he trusts you because you warned him about Gwen, so they should get you to ring him back. Rhys is not going to want to talk to Jack and I reckon the Doctor visiting him suddenly will just get his back up, especially after what John did. He trusts _you_. Best tell Jack that Rhys knows what went down. Well love, sounds like he might be more amenable to the Doctor's plans."

"Hmmm", Toshiko pondered. "Yes, I think you're right. I should be the one to ring him back. He trusted me enough to contact me. It was a good idea in more ways than one, that I warned him when we were in the Archives. Anyway, I'll let them know when we get into work. Right now, I'll cook us a nice breakfast. You can stay here until its ready because we're up early."

"Nah, I'll get up and hit the showers." Owen grinned. "Wide awake now, love. And where's my morning kiss?" He pouted and lifted his face expectantly.

Toshiko smiled and leaned down. She had only meant it to be a quick kiss, but Owen had other ideas. He quickly deepened the kiss, his tongue begging entrance to her mouth. Toshiko happily obliged as he reached up and pulled her down on top of him.

Well, one thing led to another and breakfast never got cooked that morning. Toshiko had to shower _again _after their early morning interlude, then choose a new outfit to wear into work. She turned down Owen's offer to share a shower, cursing to herself that they were _already _running late and quickly began sorting out his outfit to wear. Before they left, she grabbed a couple of pieces of fruit from the bowl in the kitchen so they could at least eat something on their way in.

John awoke early in the morning, before dawn began to colour the sky. He knew in that instant of waking, he would not go back to sleep. Something ... or _someone _... had awakened him. Ianto. Moving quickly along his empathic link, he discovered the young Welshman in the throes of a terrible nightmare. Torture. _Shit! _

Quickly recognising that the torture Ianto was being subjected to was probably only partially true, he realised that it was real for the young Welshman. It was too over the top to be genuine, not to mention completely impossible, but there was a grain of truth in it.

Using all his empathic strength, he latched on to Ianto trying to infuse calm into the fractured mind. It was hard and John held on for the rough ride. He sensed Jack flicking against his senses and guessed that the Immortal was using his physical strength to restrain Ianto. John realised that it was one of those rare times when Ianto had not discerned his presence. That hurt him somewhere deep down inside and he wasn't sure why.

The whole episode went on longer than he anticipated and by the end of it, he was quite tired and a thin layer of sweat lay across his brow. He lay back catching his breath, praising the powers of the Universe that Ariana had not woken up.

John pushed down the worry of how Ianto would cope without the empathic link for a week. He also pushed back the tension he felt about leaving Ianto unassisted empathically, while he was away. He decided he would talk to the Doctor about that later in the morning.

Casting his gaze over Ariana, he was grateful that she understood that this arrangement of sleeping together was only temporary. He would never give her his heart. She would never give him her heart.

Knowing he would not be able to sleep again, he slipped softly out of the bedcovers, ensuring Ariana was wrapped up warmly before he left the room to shower. Upon returning he dressed quickly and decided to grab breakfast.

The morning chill caused him to shiver as he went in search of an all-night cafe. He pondered briefly whether he should have stayed in a better hotel ... one that had room service. He grinned to himself knowing that he felt much more comfortable staying in seedy hotels; a habit born of his conman days.

John returned with coffee and salmon and cream cheese bagels. He gently woke Ariana who was understandably disgruntled at being disturbed so early. Then her nostrils caught the delicious aroma of hot coffee and freshly baked bagels. She awoke in an instant and graced him with a beautiful smile.

Sharing the food in a comfortable atmosphere, John explained that he had to leave right after breakfast but Ariana was welcome to stay longer for awhile if she wished. Ariana told him she had to go home for a shower and clean clothes for work so she would leave soon after him.

Before leaving, John explained to Ariana that he would be away for a week or two but he would contact her sometime when he returned. Ariana smiled at him ... then stilled, her eyes widening in shock. He quirked his eyebrow at her in an unspoken question.

She spoke calmly. "John. You will return, but not to me. Our time is over. Where you're going ... I can never follow. But you will find what you seek, though the way will be very difficult. Thank you for everything." John made to argue with her, annoyed at her strange words but she laid a finger over his mouth and shook her head. Releasing it, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. It was goodbye.

John shrugged and went to leave. Turning at the door he looked back and recognised that she was quite serious about what she had told him ... as if she knew he was going a long way away. He didn't want to argue with her so he just murmured, "Good bye Ariana and thank you." Then he turned and walked swiftly out of his room, closing the door firmly behind him. Moving quietly down the hallway, he stepped into a broom closet and pressed the buttons on his Vortex Manipulator, disappearing in a brief, white flash of light.

John arrived at the Hub just as Martha and the Doctor were stepping out of the TARDIS. His spirits lifted when he was greeted with matching grins from the pair and welcomed warmly. They exchanged pleasantries before John excused himself saying he wanted to locate some information down in the Archives. He promised he would come back upstairs well before the meeting and discuss the situation regarding Ianto's care.

The Doctor was preoccupied with placing an order for breakfast with Martha as she teased him about fussy Time Lords. John sighed. He'd catch up later. He had decided not to tell the Doctor what had happened because he felt that it was Jack's prerogative to share that.

Aaron was up bright and early, nervous and eager at the same time. He was fairly confident that his Presentation would be well received, but it was hard to say. Refreshed after a wonderful evening with Gareth and a good night's sleep, Aaron had awoken early and been unable to stay in bed.

He had already showered and was dressed in dark slacks and a white shirt. He'd put his jacket on after breakfast and then wrap up warm in his overcoat.

Deciding he'd make Gareth his morning cuppa before he began cooking their breakfast, Aaron sat down gently on his side of the bed and leaning over his partner's slumbering face, began to wake him up with soft kisses and gentle murmurings. Gareth remained deeply asleep. Five minutes later he walked back into the bedroom, hot drink in hand and placed it carefully on Gareth's night stand.

"Cariad. Cariad, wake up!" he called softly shaking his shoulder and wishing he was more excited about his beautiful partner than he was about work. He assuaged his guilt with the thought that Gareth often got very involved with one of his criminal cases, especially a high profile one that was splashed across the media.

Warm brown eyes fluttered open somewhat reluctantly. A tired voice still scratchy from sleep whispered. "Oh noooooo. It _can't _be morning yet. I've only just gone to bed!"

Aaron grinned at his partner. "I'm afraid it is and I have to leave early. I wanted to see you awake before I leave. There's a nice cup of tea waiting for you on your bedside table. Sorry it's so early, love. Forgive me?"

"Forgiven!" muttered Gareth, "Now come and give me a kiss and cuddle to make up for it! _Then _you can go cook our breakfast."

"Of course", he answered kindly, amusement lacing his tone. Sitting back down on the bed, Aaron leaned over his partner. Morning breath wasn't a problem with Gareth. He was one of the lucky few people who didn't get it.

The lingering kiss deepened and filled with desire ... need ... lust. A couple of minutes later, Aaron had stripped naked to match his partner and they lost themselves completely, panting and yelling in the throes of sweet ecstasy ...

Forty minutes later, the two men were running around their flat panic stricken trying to get their clothes sorted and into them. Both their heads sported dripping wet hair due to the speed with which each man had showered.

Now stumbling out the door, barely concealed Welsh curses and American oaths erupting out of their front door as they each ran quickly to their respective cars, each of them knowing they would be late for work because they would encounter the morning rush-hour.

Aaron reached his car before Gareth and turned quickly. "Love you!" he yelled out, suddenly feeling guilty that he had behaved like a child because they were late, when they had both been glad to share their early morning delight.

Gareth stopped, spun around and grinned, "Ditto! And it was worth it!" That brought a real smile to Aaron's lips. Both men jumped in their cars and headed down the driveway, Gareth in front of Aaron, before going their separate ways.

In the early hours of the morning, Ianto started to thrash and throw his body around in the bed, a fine layer of sweat upon his skin. His face scrunched up in anguish as he lived the horror of his nightmare ... reliving the torture he suffered at the hands of UNIT, but with a horrific twist.

Jack was awakened somewhat rudely by a rather sharp elbow thrust into his ribs. He grimaced and cried out. "Ouch! That hurt, Yan!" Shaking his head to awaken fully while rubbing the spot that Ianto had hurt, Jack became aware that his back was slightly damp. Something wasn't right.

Turning quickly around, Jack realised Ianto was in the middle of a nightmare and though no sound was escaped his quivering lips, Jack sensed it was bad. He gently slid his arms around Ianto's chest pinning his arms to his torso, then lay one leg over the Welshman's trembling limbs. He guessed by the way Ianto was thrashing around that the young Welshman's nightmare was probably about the torture he had suffered. It was bound to happen and Jack knew he had been waiting for the first of these nightmares to emerge. Ianto needed Aaron's help as soon as possible.

"It's a nightmare, Yan, come on and wake up!" he whispered into the Welshman's ear. "You're safe. You're not there anymore. I'm here to protect you. Wake up for me, Yan, wake up!"

Jack struggled for fifteen minutes more with his young lover. By now the muscles in his arms screamed in pain as he continued to grapple with Ianto's thrashing body. Both of them were streaming sweat by now as droplets began to form small pools on the bedding. Jack repeated a mantra of assurance, whispered in Ianto's ear throughout the whole ordeal "_You're safe. I'm here. I'll protect you_."

Finally, the adrenalin-fuelled frenzy that had gripped Ianto began to abate. Slowly his head stopped thrashing from side to side; his limbs moved less energetically and his harsh breathing began to ease. Both men were soaked with sweat and the bed felt as though it had sprung a leak.

Ianto gradually came to awareness as he felt the strong arms of his lover around him. The clinging vestiges of his nightmare fell away as he allowed Jack's mantra to weaken its strength in his mind. His body cooled quickly and he began to tremble. Once his breathing had eased, he turned slowly to look at his lover.

"I'm sorry", he whispered, regret shining out of his bloodshot eyes. The intense emotion shining out of Jack's sky blue eyes caught his breath and he just wanted to lose himself in that love-filled gaze.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Yan", whispered Jack. "I'm glad I was here to help you. I'll always be here. I'll always protect you."

Ianto felt his heart melt with happiness at Jack's profound words. Tears sparkled in his eyes but they were tears of joy and his own love shone through to Jack out of weary, swollen eyelids. Jack offered a smile of joy on his own, knowing Ianto was free from the grip of the nightmare ... for now.

Ianto spoke quietly, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Cariad. You always save me. You're everything to me ... _everything._" His eyes though still lined in the creases and bloodshot from his ordeal, still managed to convey the depths of his love for Jack.

Jack swallowed roughly, overwhelmed by his lover's words. He whispered back, "You saved me. You keep saving me. When I came back ... you held me through the terrible nights ... you helped me through the nightmares ... you gave me hope that I'd get past all that. And I did. Because of you. Now I'm here and I'll help you through your nightmares."

Despite their clammy bodies, the two men melted into each other's arms, their tender kisses confirming the love they shared. They continued kissing gently, pausing only to draw in breaths, oblivious to their damp, smelly condition. These kisses were not fired with heated passion or desire; merely with the assurance that affirming and strengthening love flowed in a circle between them.

Taking a sweet pause in their kissing, Ianto's gaze idly moved to the bedside table. Then he saw the time blinking green on black at him from the squat digital alarm clock. At last reality drove its way into Ianto's mind and he pulled away sharply. A serious expression appeared on his face as he turned to his lover, which caused Jack to frown slightly and wonder at the sudden change of mood.

"We have to stop! Get showered and dressed. I'll make coffee to go. We're late!" Ianto exclaimed nervously.

Jack's head whipped around to the clock and he groaned. "_Shit!_" Leaping out of bed he grabbed his towel and headed smartly for the shower, cursing that they had to go into work today. He would have given anything to stay with his lover for the rest of the day at home.

Ianto stripped the bed of the damp bedding and pushed the mattress half on, half off the bed in order to air it. Then he moved smartly out of the bedroom and prepared their coffees. The minute he heard Jack stomp back into the bedroom, he headed for the bathroom.

Ten minutes later they were heading to the Hub when they got caught up in the early morning rush. Several times Jack swore loudly and thumped the steering wheel with his fists in frustration. It didn't help move them any faster along the streets.

The Doctor paced impatiently along the Hub floor, glowering at whatever was unfortunate enough to come within range of his fierce glare. Martha stood nervously to one side of the Doctor, cup of Starbucks coffee in one hand and a half-eaten chocolate and banana muffin in the other. The cup of tea that Martha had made the Doctor had cooled quickly and he hadn't even touched his banana muffin.

Barely controlling his temper, the Doctor seethed and began to rant to no-one in particular. "Well, if I'd _known _Torchwood operated such _flexible _hours, I wouldn't have got up early! Jack and Ianto, well I can understand _them _being late! But Toshiko? And Aaron? What on earth do they think is going on here? Didn't I express the _importance _of our matters clearly enough? I'm quite sure that school children keep better time than they do! It's ... it's beyond _rude. _It's intolerable!"

In an attempt to pacify the Doctor, Martha offered, "Perhaps they're all held up in traffic? It is morning rush-hour at the moment. At least John came in early."

"Oh yes, the one I _least _expected to turn up early! And perhaps _one _of the Torchwood team could have rung up to let us know!" the Doctor retorted. "I expected more from Aaron, I tell you that much! Anyone would think that this was just a casual meeting of friends as we plan a picnic!"

Martha decided to keep quiet and endured the Doctor's rantings and ravings for the next half hour. At 8.37 a.m. the cog door rolled open and in walked Aaron Matlock. The Doctor turned to glare at him.

"_Finally!_" he sniped. "Someone has decided to show up for work! Hope it didn't _inconvenience _you too much! To turn up, that is!" The sarcastic tone in the Doctor's voice was biting and caused Aaron to flinch.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Traffic" he explained, guilt running through him knowing that being held up in traffic was only _half _the reason he was late. "Won't happen again! I'll just go and sort the Presentation out ready for the meeting."

Turning swiftly away from the Doctor, he moved quickly to the work station he had been assigned to. He could feel the Doctor's eyes boring holes in his back and he fought the urge to shudder. Being the target of the Doctor's wrath was not new to Aaron and an experience he didn't want to keep repeating. He sat down at the work station and began to work.

At 8.43 a.m. the distinctive noise from the hydraulics operating the Hub lift could be heard. By this time Martha had moved away from the angry Doctor and seated herself next to Aaron, fed up with watching the Time Lord pace angrily around.

Three sets of eyes turned towards the descending lift. It was Toshiko and Owen. The minute they were low enough to see the Doctor, they knew he was angry. Owen gripped Toshiko tighter when he felt her tremble slightly.

"Don't worry, love" he whispered in her hair. "Our reason for being late was _so worth _facing the Doctor's tantrum. Let me handle that uppity Time Lord!"

"No!" squeaked Toshiko in a low, fearful tone. "Don't aggravate him anymore than he is already. He looks really mad with us." All thought of mentioning Rhys' phone call disappeared in her mind.

"Can't make any promises, love" Owen responded in a steely tone. "If he starts ranting at us, I won't stand for it! Time Lord or not!"

Toshiko knew Owen well enough to know that the Londoner wouldn't back down if the Doctor gave them a piece of his mind. She sighed wearily, wondering if their unexpected early morning intimacy, had been worth it. She pondered. _Yes, it was worth it. Definitely. _

Owen helped Toshiko off the lift and straightened his posture as they walked over to face the Doctor. Toshiko also straightened herself, not wanting to let the Doctor see how upset she was about facing him. They braced themselves like two recalcitrant school children who were awaiting detention for a misdemeanour.

Sarcasm laced his tone as he addressed Toshiko and Owen. "Well, at least _someone _from Torchwood has decided to turn up today! Just as well we visitors are all _trustworthy, _isn't it. Unscrupulous rogues would have had a field day here this morning! They'd have left you with a skeletal Hub! And you might want to rethink Myfanwy's designation as 'watch dog'. Although ... hmmmmm ... perhaps she _does_ fit that description ... she 'watches' ... and that's it!"

Toshiko squeezed Owen's hand tightly, willing him not to respond. They both had first-hand experience of the Doctor's scathing remarks, when they first met him at the hotel with Martha. Owen restrained himself ... unwillingly ... but he did it for Toshiko's sake, contenting himself with just sending exchanging death glares to the Doctor.

The Doctor's volume decreased as he recognised their willingness to accept his dressing down. His tone moderated as well. "At least you're not mouthing off pathetic excuses! At least you've managed to arrive here, which is more than I can say for your not-so-illustrious leader!"

A mixture of relief and confusion rippled through Toshiko's emotions as she wondered what was keeping Jack and Ianto. Owen remained as tense and as tightly coiled as a spring.

Nodding once in acknowledgement to the Doctor, Toshiko pulled on Owen's hand and led him over to her desk. Aaron turned and gave them a sympathetic look. Owen rolled his eyes in the direction of the Time Lord and Toshiko offered him a small smile. Toshiko sat down at her work station, fingers flying over her keyboard immediately.

Within minutes, her mind was absorbed with the facts and figures dancing before her eyes. Owen gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then headed off for his autopsy bay to sanitise the area and check his supplies.

By the time 8.55 a.m. came around, punctuated by the blaring siren and flashing lights of the Hub door; the Doctor had worked himself up into an angry state. He spun around to face the last two members of Torchwood. He stopped suddenly.

Jack's gaunt face and haunted expression spoke as loudly to him as the dark shadows around Ianto's eyes and his bloodshot gaze. The Doctor's anger dissolved immediately. He knew without asking them, that they had been through a difficult time _after _everyone had left.

Moving swiftly down the stairs, he walked over to where they waited for him. "Are you alright?" he asked, his question aimed at both men.

Jack answered. "We are now, thanks. For the time being." Jack maintained his neutral gaze at the Doctor, but his eyes told the Time Lord everything he needed to know. Ianto merely nodded his agreement but refused to meet the Doctor's searching gaze.

"Aaron!" the Doctor called out imperiously, not moving his intent gaze from Ianto's face. The Doctor guessed that Ianto had had either a nightmare, a seizure or a meltdown. He was about to call out for Martha to conduct a medical check on him, when he remembered Owen. The Doctor thought it prudent to let the Torchwood medic check his team mate.

Rechecking his Presentation and associated notes had completely absorbed the young psychologist, so much so that he had barely noticed when Jack and Ianto had entered. At the Doctor's summons, Aaron shot up from his desk and walked smartly to the Doctor's side. The Time Lord turned to Aaron, then pointedly turned his gaze on Ianto. Aaron looked at the Welshman and knew the young man had experienced something traumatic, something bad. He nodded to the Doctor.

Speaking with an air of professionalism and ensuring his tone was neutral, Aaron spoke to the young Welshman. "Ianto. Please come with me. Something's happened, I can see that and it's better if I check that before the meeting. I'd also like Owen to check you out."

A fleeting look of panic passed through Ianto's gaze and he turned to Jack, a plea in his stormy blue eyes that were slowly losing their bloodshot appearance. Jack's expression steeled slightly and he turned to Aaron.

Jack was in 'Captain' mode when he spoke. "Please submit your findings to me after yours and Owen's examinations. Owen knows to report to me when examining team members. I'll check that your findings co-relate to what happened this morning at home."

Ianto visibly flinched at Jack's words but recognised that his lover was in boss mode. Ianto had no choice but to comply. He nodded to Aaron and the two men moved quickly off towards the autopsy bay.

Jack indicated with his gaze that he and the Doctor should adjourn to his office. The Doctor followed him up the stairs, feeling a burst of pride that Jack was acting responsibly. He was also impressed that Jack had been able to change from lover to boss once he had stepped foot inside the Hub. The Doctor grinned, feeling there was more hope that preparations would go a lot smoother with Jack's full co-operation.

The two men settled into their respective seats but before Jack began his explanation for their lateness and haggard appearance, he picked up his phone and dialled Toshiko's extension. She picked up her phone.

He spoke quickly. "Tosh! Can you do a morning tea run for me please? Ianto's with Aaron and Owen and they might be busy until the start of the meeting ... thanks ... mixed sandwiches, savouries and cakes ... take John with you ... good ... collect the Torchwood credit card before you go ... thanks Tosh." He hung up and fished the card out of his pants pocket.

Toshiko appeared soon after the call and collected the Torchwood credit card, noting with relief that the Doctor appeared to be in a better mood than he had been earlier. That would help the meeting go a lot smoother. She left quickly, then rang John down in the Archives.

Turning back to the Doctor, a serious expression on his face, Jack began to explain what had happened the previous night and early in the morning. He delivered the facts calmly and impassively, finishing his explanation on a positive note that he thought Ianto would get through his ordeal with his and Aaron's help.

The Doctor agreed and outlined a plan he had to help join Jack to John's link with Ianto. It would only be temporary, he stressed, but something more permanent could be arranged between him, John and the TARDIS upon their return with Gray.

Jack felt his hope soar that not only would he better be able to help Ianto during John's absence, but that there would be a way that their link could be made permanent. It was another one of those shining moments in this dark time of turmoil and tension.

By this time, John had returned to the Hub floor, responding to Toshiko's call to him in the Archives. Both of them left the Hub with Toshiko explaining that she knew everyone's coffee and tea preferences. John was glad of a little light relief before the meeting. He still hoped to have a quick word with Ianto before it started.

A strange look came over Jack's face as the two friends faced each other, relaxing now before refreshments arrived and they would have to relocate to the Boardroom. The Doctor couldn't place the expression. It was obvious something was on Jack's mind so he just waited for him to speak.

A bit nervously, Jack began. "You know, Doc, you've been with us for awhile now, closely with us, and it seems you'll be with us for awhile when you return. Then you'll be with us for the Mission." He paused, his expression perplexed.

The Doctor. "Yes, that's right. Is there a problem? With my being here?" he asked, clearly puzzled and wondering where this was heading. Jack's growing nervousness was making the Doctor feel a bit apprehensive.

Jack's voice was small when he spoke, like a fearful young child. "No problem. Well, not for my part, at least. It's just ... well, I know you ... I know how difficult it is for you being in close proximity with me ... and I'm sorry."

The Doctor blinked in surprise ... then the penny dropped. He knew exactly what Jack was saying to him. Guilt filled him as he watched a man who normally swaggered his way into and out of a room, with an abundance of confidence, cheek and innuendo; suddenly diminished before his eyes.

Eyes wide with understanding, he blundered in, trying to reassure Jack. "Oh ... _Oh! _No, no, no, no, no. No Jack! It's okay ... it's fine. I'm used to it ... used to you now. Nothing to worry about. You're my friend, Jack! You and I are going to be around for a long, long time and we'll always be friends! What's a little discomfort between friends? Nothing! And ... I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so very sorry, Jack! I'm not running away anymore. Remember I asked you to travel with Martha and I after the ... well, the last time we met? I meant it, Jack! You're always welcome to travel with me. As a matter of fact, once this current business is finished, why don't you and Ianto take a short vacation with me? The TARDIS loves Ianto as much as she loves you. Of course, who wouldn't? He's special, Jack ... _very_ special. I can see it, the TARDIS sees it, time to let the whole Universe see it! Of course ... it would have to be before the Mission. The TARDIS will get the timing right, don't you worry about that! Time lines! She won't make a mistake this time. What do you say?"

Jack's mind was reeling with all the words that had poured out of the Doctor's mouth with the speed and strength of rapid machine gun fire. He knew it was positive, he knew it was good. He also knew he missed a few of the words.

He raised his hands up in mock self defence, the burden of being a discomfort to his dear friend, lifted clear off his shoulders. His trademark Harkness grin plastered his face and shone out of his eyes. Everything was fine between them. Jack was so relieved.

The tension between the two friends disappeared in a volley of laughter that threatened to bring tears to their eyes. Only the sound of the cog door opening brought them back to some semblance of reality.

"Come on, Doctor!" Jack grinned, "Time for you to taste Cardiff's famous pastries! They're to die for, trust me! And Ianto will make you a cup of tea that will knock your Time Lord socks off!"

Jack leapt out of his chair and moving swiftly round his desk, offered his hand to the Doctor, who promptly leapt out of his chair with Jack's assistance, then grinning madly, he stepped in front of Jack.

With a mischievous gleam in his eye, the Doctor yelled, "Race you!" then took off like the proverbial hare, running out of Jack's office and down the stairs. Naturally the Doctor beat Jack down and neither of them felt particularly embarrassed or apologetic at the shocked silence from the others.

Everyone had gathered back on the main floor, drawn not only by the welcome fanfare of the cog door, but more pointedly by the tantalising aroma of sweet and savoury treats, sandwiches and cakes that Toshiko and John were carrying in light cardboard boxes.

Jack yelled out to the Doctor, "You cheated!" He stood with his hands on his hips, an exaggerated frown on his face and pouted. The Doctor laughed again, unabashed at the fact that Jack was absolutely right.

"Pot, meet Kettle!" Ianto's deadpan response to Jack, accentuated by an upraised eyebrow, had Jack leering as he realised what Ianto was referring to. Owen made loud retching noises that were largely ignored as everyone else broke out laughing.

The tension and awkwardness that had hung like a heavy miasma in the Hub, dissipated completely. Ianto then decided it was time to make the liquid refreshments and smirking to himself, he headed for the kitchenette. Jack saw him go and trotted up behind him.

In a low voice that he attempted to keep light he asked, "Are you okay, Ianto?" He couldn't quite keep the worry out of his voice. He slipped a gentle hand around Ianto's waist, causing the young man to lean into his touch.

"Yes. I'm okay. Really ... I am" Ianto answered, conviction in his voice and a sad gaze in his eyes. "I told them both what happened. Last night and this morning. Not details, just the general idea. Owen gave me a bollocking for not getting hold of him last night. Aaron said he thought I handled it well. Both times. I only told them what happened to me, Jack. I never mentioned Gray. That's for you and the Doctor to share with the others."

A shadow fell across Jack's gaze at the mention of his brother. He was relieved that Ianto was fine and was opening up to those who would help him the most. He was overjoyed at what the Doctor had promised concerning an empathic link with Ianto. He was pleased at how everything was beginning to fall into place. But his heart ached at the thought of his brother; what had happened in the Hub and what he had had to do to protect the city of Cardiff and his team.

Ianto saw the flickering of emotions in Jack's eyes, culminating in one of the saddest gazes the young Welshman had ever seen. He guessed it was about Gray. Drawing Jack firmly into his embrace, he whispered in his lover's ear. "Soon he will be free, Jack. Free to start again and live a new life. Free to find his brother. Free to love you."

Tears sparkled in Jack's eyes but did not fall. He moved back slightly to gaze into his lover's reassuring smile. Words were not needed now as he gently kissed his Ianto. It was brief, but deeply meaningful for them both. Jack moved out of Ianto's embrace, turned and walked out of the kitchenette. In his Captain's voice, Jack announced, "Come on everyone, let's all head up to the Boardroom now. Tosh, can you help Ianto bring the refreshments up? Thanks. After you, Doctor!" He grinned wickedly at the Doctor who responded with a fake, haughty glare.

As Toshiko began to move towards the kitchenette, John caught her arm and said, "Let me do it. I'll help him. I want to have a word with him." Toshiko looked back in surprise but nodded her head when she saw the serious intent in his aqua blue eyes. She walked away quickly to catch up with the others. John turned and made his way up to Ianto. When he reached the kitchenette, the young man was just starting to pour the coffees.

"Hey, Eye-Candy!" John announced in a sing-song voice, "I've come up to help you!"

Ianto rolled his eyes in mock horror at John's nick-name for him. He didn't really like it, but he tolerated it for John's sake.

All humour and lightness bled out of his expression as John moved to Ianto's side. "Hey. Are you alright?" he asked in a soft voice.

Ianto looked sharply at John ... then his stormy blue eyes widened in shock. "You ... you were there ... this morning! Yes ... I felt you." His gaze softened with affection.

Feeling a certain relief that Ianto had been aware of his empathic presence, John offered him a small, genuine smile. "Yes. I was. But Jack was your main support. That's good. That's how it should be."

Ianto's expression faltered as a world of hurt passed through his gaze. "I _ yes, you're right. It's good. Thanks for your help." Ianto's face blanked as he pulled his emotions back inside and assumed his professional facade.

John touched his shoulder. "Hey. I didn't mean to _ look, I was glad to help. But you have to let Jack be your main support. Lean on him. I'll be there if you need me, but you need Jack more."

Ianto nodded in agreement. John realised he had hurt the young Welshman and nothing he could say now, would make that better. He sighed and turned his attention to the trays of food waiting there. With unconscious flare and grace, John juggled two trays on one arm while holding the third tray, then walked carefully out of the kitchenette. Ianto was quietly impressed with the feat, but he didn't say a word. He followed behind, choking down the hurt that still lingered.

The happy sounds of laughter and good-natured banter greeted their ears as John and Ianto walked into the Boardroom. All eyes turned towards them and greeted their entrance with exaggerated whistles and cheers. John grinned madly at his happy colleagues, accentuating his graceful movements as he deposited the trays with great aplomb. Even Ianto managed a genuine smile at their enthusiasm.

For the next 15 minutes, attention was largely focused on the food and drinks, with light conversation peppering the atmosphere. Beneath his playful banter and madcap grin, the Doctor's mind was in Time Lord mode. He assessed everyone's mood in the room noting the underlying tension between Ianto and John. He was relieved that this particular situation would soon be resolved. He felt Jack's excitement at Gray being revived and taken away to be fully healed; he also felt the Immortal's deep disappointment that he wouldn't be a part of it. Overlaying the Immortal's heart was a deep joy that was slowly erasing the jealousy Jack held towards John and Ianto's link.

The Doctor expected this. He sighed inwardly with relief that good progress was being made in the preparations leading up to the Mission. He looked at Aaron who had placed his folder on the side table behind him. _Best get this meeting started. Things __to do ... places to be. I have a young man to deliver to a healing facility; a romance to __encourage and a planet to save ..._

"Righto!" the Doctor announced in his booming voice. "Now that we've enjoyed the finest that Cardiff can offer ... and it really was very fine ... I think we should start our meeting."

Immediately Ianto jumped up, Toshiko a second later and they both began to gather up the mugs and plates and load them on the tray. Owen, being Owen, turned to Ianto and yelled out, "Come on, tea boy! Shake a leg! Bet you could move faster if Jack was behind you!"

Without halting his clearing up, Ianto _tsked_ loudly and replied in a patronising tone, "Oh, Owen. Will you never learn? It's Coffee King ... not tea boy! And I'd move a damn sight faster if you were behind me, just to get away from you!"

Laughter punctuated the air and with a cheeky grin at the young Welshman, Owen tipped his head acknowledging that Ianto had bested him. Ianto winked at him. He followed Toshiko out of the Boardroom.

A few minutes later, wet cloth and towel in hand, he began to wipe the table down. Everyone moved from their seats to stand well out of Ianto's way as he methodically cleaned and wiped all the sticky residue off the table. Once his task was finished, Ianto returned the cloths to the kitchenette, washed his hands and then walked swiftly back to the Boardroom. As he took his place next to Jack, he noted the folders now in front of most of the people at the meeting. Toshiko had a lined pad in front of her, pen poised ready to start the Minutes.

The Doctor stood up and walked towards the far wall, then stood between the whiteboard and the OHP screen, looking around the room thoughtfully at everyone, before addressing them.

"Alright, then, this meeting begins now. First of all, items on the Agenda. The first item is Aaron's Presentation. We will hear what he has to say, what he has to show us, then open the floor up for discussion. Aaron's presentation will take time. Second item will be presented by me. I'll outline my plans for dealing with Gwen and Rhys Williams.

Third item on the Agenda will be presented by Jack. He will give you an overview of the preparations so far, for the Mission. Fourth item will be presented by Dr Martha Jones who will give you an idea of what she and the Brigadier have come up with from UNIT's end, in relation to the Mission. I'm not going to announce the fifth item just yet, though some of you are already aware of it. That will be the last item. Now! This meeting will take up the best part of this day so we'll need to take breaks and have lunch. I will be providing our lunch, though I'll leave Ianto to provide the tea and coffee. Not even the TARDIS can compare with his superior coffee and tea making skills! Righto! We'll get started then! Aaron, the floor is yours!"

The Doctor grinned madly and with an extravagant gesture of his right arm, indicated to Aaron to come and take his place at the top of the table. Then he bounced back to his seat and grinned eagerly at the young psychologist.

Jack gripped Ianto's hand firmly in his own, knowing how difficult this would be for his young lover ... discussing how they would integrate Gwen back into Torchwood. He himself could not help but swallow down his own disgust and loathing at what they were all being forced to do.

Ianto returned Jack's gesture with a gentle squeeze. He felt more assured and confident than Jack, mainly because he trusted the Doctor. And after his heart-to-heart with the two medics early, he wholeheartedly trusted the psychologist. Aaron stood confident and assured, his folders laid on the table in front of him. He was about begin the overview of his Presentation, when the air was filled with delightful music emanating from Toshiko's pocket.

Flushing red with embarrassment, Toshiko was about to turn it off, when she realised whose number she was looking at. Without further ado, Toshiko shot out of her chair and before jogging quickly out of the room, looked back apologetically at the Doctor and Jack's shocked expressions, she said, "I'm sorry. I have to take this. It's Rhys. He rang me this morning." Then she moved out of view, her voice just audible before it disappeared in the distance.

Everyone turned to stare at Owen with shocked expressions. The young medic suddenly wished his lovely girlfriend hadn't left him here to explain what was going on with Rhys Williams. By now, Aaron had moved back to his seat and with a dejected expression on his face, he sat down. The Doctor and Jack both offered him an apologetic look before turning back to Owen.


	70. Chapter 70

_**Author's Note: **__I know these last few chapters have been somewhat pedestrian dealing with laying plans that will be set in motion. I promise that soon the pace will pick up and the action will definitely speak louder than words ... with all the side-tracks and red herrings to create more angst and drama as everything begins to move with purpose. Just needed to get this chapter finished, so that's why it's a bit longer than usual. The next chapter will move the action along. Thanks for your reviews, always appreciated! Hope you enjoy this. _

**Chapter 69 **

Owen sighed deeply, then looked at Jack and the Doctor. He realised he had to explain it all to them, right back to when they were with Rhiannon in the Archives. Toshiko had emailed Rhys to let him know what had happened and to warn him to get away from Gwen. She had also forwarded all the email correspondence to Rhys between Gwen and Jack so he had a better understanding how the whole sordid matter had unfolded. Owen thought it wiser not to mention that at the moment.

"Alright, then, this all started when Tosh put the Hub into lockdown after UNIT had taken over control of Torchwood. Well ... actually ... can't remember whether it was _before _we went to the hotel to meet with Martha or afterwards. Rhiannon was with us because they wouldn't let her go once they found out she was Ianto's sister. It was pretty hard for her so we let her rest most of the time. Everything seemed to overwhelm her. Understandable really and I had to monitor her. So the safest thing we could do was to keep her with us at all times. Anyway, Tosh emailed Rhys to explain everything that had happened. And why it had happened. And also to warn the poor bastard to get the hell away from Gwen for his own safety."

Owen paused, then thought he'd better explain about Gwen's phone call to them. "Yeah, and before I forget, while we were down in the Archives, Gwen rang Tosh. She knew that something was fishy about John, even though she didn't recognise him. She suspects that he did something. She wanted our help. I told her to fuck off. Toshiko refused to help her. We didn't tell her anything about John."

He waited to see what response he would get so far. Jack's controlled gaze told him he and Toshiko had done the right thing. Ianto's distraught look told him the young Welshman was conflicted. The Doctor's angry glare told him he thought they had done the wrong thing. In the face of their tense, silent expectation, he carried on.

"So anyway, this morning Tosh got a call from Rhys. I was still asleep but she told me after I woke up. Apparently Gwen's father rang him and virtually begged him to come to London for Gwen. He did and seeing the state she was in, he was pretty upset. He said to Tosh that he wanted to meet with her ... and _only _her ... and talk about it. Tosh told him she couldn't make any promises, she didn't know what she could do to help, etc, etc. But she did promise to ring him back tonight."

"After the phone call, Tosh and I discussed the best way to handle it. Tosh never told him what had happened since the last time they had communicated. We decided it would be best if Tosh told you both when we got in. But ... one thing led to another, I got sidetracked, so did Tosh and I guess we just forgot about it. Until he rang. And that's about it." There was a moment's tense silence after Owen had finished speaking. Then Jack jumped in to fill the gap before the Doctor could say a word. He guessed that the Doctor was going to dress Owen down and feeling annoyed about the possibility of it, he decided to intervene and show his support of Owen and Toshiko's actions.

"Thanks, Owen for reporting that!" he said to Owen quite enthusiastically, ignoring the blatant glare he was receiving from the Doctor. "I trust both you and Toshiko have written up reports about the two earlier incidents? And you will catch up with this latest incident?"

A bit confused by the two conflicting expressions from his boss and the Doctor, Owen just nodded. "Yeah, done already and at our work stations for you to check and sign off when you get the time. I've given an overview of both calls from a medical point of view. Toshiko's report is more detailed but naturally, she ... ahh ... she toned down the language." Jack nodded his approval, then turned his gaze coolly on the Doctor, waiting for him to express his opinion on the matter.

The Doctor just stared hard at Jack for a few seconds longer, then said in a tight voice. "We'll wait to see what Toshiko has to say from this phone call. Hopefully it will help me repair some of the damage done." He then ignored Jack's glare at him and turned to Aaron. "Sorry about this but since Rhys Williams is one of the people we need alongside for the Mission, we'll just have to go with it. When we've decided what we'll do about it, then we'll hear your Presentation."

Aaron just nodded and offered a conciliatory smile. He was disappointed, yes, but he knew it wasn't anybody's fault. Just one of those things. It would do to find out what the situation with Rhys was because part of his Presentation had to do with him and his wife Gwen. It might be a rewrite of that section of his Proposal, but he decided it was best to take the delay as a positive.

They all waited in a stilted silence. Relief began to trickle through the tense atmosphere as the stiletto rat-tat-tat of Toshiko's boots could be heard, returning to the Boardroom. She entered the room and sparing a glance only at Owen, quickly resumed her seat knowing she would be interrogated. Catching her breath due to the adrenaline rush that had coursed through her body upon receiving Rhys' phone call, she turned to address Jack and the Doctor, her face still flushed as she caught the conflicting expressions staring back at her.

Before she could speak to the expectant gathering, Owen cut in. "I've given them the background; email to Rhys from the Archives, call from Gwen and Rhys' call to you." He then leaned back waiting to hear what Rhys had to say to Toshiko when she left the meeting.

Toshiko began confidently, feeling grateful Owen had cleared the way for her. She spared him a small smile which he reciprocated. The Doctor began to fidget in his impatience to find out what was going on. Martha laid a heavy hand on his arm and glared at him when he turned to face her. He remained still.

"Right. Thanks Owen. Rhys explained just now that he couldn't take a call from me tonight because he would be in London. Or on his way there. Gwen's mum rang to say that they were trying to pull some strings to move Gwen out of the London facility because they are not allowed to see Gwen for awhile. Indefinitely, they've been told. They believe she's drugged up to the eyeballs and they're going to use her as a guinea pig. There may be some truth in that."

"I was down at my work station and I connected to their website. They obviously don't know what they're dealing with so they're just keeping Gwen on a heavy regimen of tranquilisers until they get some idea of what's wrong with her. So Rhys is going to the hospital to offer moral support and apparently, Andy is going with him. Rhys said he would ring me once he knew what was happening. If anything is to be done with Gwen, then I'm guessing that now is the time. Unless Gwen's parents have some very influential friends ... highly influential friends ... there won't be anything Gwen's parents will be able to do."

Knowing what the Doctor was going to be leaving Earth with John and Gray and wasn't expected back for a week, Martha thought it pertinent to make a suggestion that came to mind. "Doctor. How about I go to London and throw my weight around as a UNIT medical officer. I'm sure I'll come up with some plausible reason. Force them to release Gwen into UNIT's care, then move her to somewhere more amenable, like one of our medical facilities. The closest one I know of would be in Sittingbourne, Kent. I can check out whether there is one here in Wales."

The Doctor stared at Martha, first in awe, then in undisguised delight. He knew his Companion well enough to know that she hadn't finished speaking so he waited with a big grin on his face.

Martha continued, encouraged by the Doctor's reaction. "I would make sure she's got suitable medical care, keep her lightly sedated and then Rhys and her parents will be able to visit her. It also gives us access to her when we need her, obviously when you've returned. A quick phone call to the Brig and I can arrange it for today. What do you say, Doctor?"

The Time Lord clapped his hands together enthusiastically, grinning maniacally like the Mad Hatter. "Brilliant, Martha Jones, just brilliant! That suits our purposes perfectly! Can you get on to it after the meeting?"

Martha's face was flushed pink with pleasure as the Doctor's compliments warmed her inside. He didn't give compliments lightly or often so she was grabbing it with both hands. "Thank you", she gushed, a brief flare of her previous crush on the Time Lord evident to everyone ... except the Doctor.

Owen frowned, annoyed that the Doctor had overlooked Toshiko's integral role in the whole matter when he was dishing out compliment, spoke sharply. "And thanks Tosh, for _your _important role in this matter. Without _you_ contacting Rhys in the first place to warn him, he wouldn't have trusted you enough to ring you back ... twice!"

Jack frowned at him because he had complimented them both for their actions. Martha nodded her agreement with Owen, then proceeded to glare _again _at the Time Lord. He rolled his eyes in frustration at her then plastering on a big grin, which he really did mean and said to Tosh, "Yes, thank you! Without _your_ initial involvement, we wouldn't be as far ahead in this matter as we are! Great!"

Jack then added his penny's worth. "Looks like the ladies have one up on us, don't you think?" He winked at the Time Lord who pretended to be horrified ... but he wasn't really. The atmosphere visibly relaxed. The Doctor then indicated that Aaron should make his Presentation.

Aaron stood up and walked to the far wall. He had set up the OHP himself, despite Ianto's earlier offer to help him. It was easier to sort out the sheets in the order he needed them rather than explain it to the young Welshman. Ianto did however, at this point, stand up and moving to the wall, adjusted the lighting so that all lights were out in the room except the light above Aaron. He dimmed it.

All eyes were on Aaron intently which didn't bother him at all. He was used to delivering the occasional opening address at conferences and seminars; presenting papers on the latest psychological findings to his peers; running tutorials for students of psychology. He had even dressed for the occasion choosing a sober outfit of dark brown pants, white open-necked shirt and mid-brown hounds tooth jacket. He looked the epitome of a professional medical practitioner.

"Thank you for this opportunity to make this Presentation in its final Draft. First an overview." Aaron leaned forward and turned on the OHP. Short, concise bullet-points in large, black letters appeared on the white background. Aaron didn't like to clutter his Presentations with unnecessary ornamentation or flamboyant use of colour. Stark lettering on a plain background delivered the importance of his message well enough.

"As the bullet points indicate, in order of importance, this is what I propose. Primarily I'm employed here to offer counselling services to Mr Ianto Jones and although it has become more involved and far more important than I ever envisaged, I won't renege on my agreement. Mr Jones is my priority." He then indicated the closed manila folders in front of each person. "More detailed information is contained for each topic which you will be able to read later on at your leisure. Doctor, Dr Jones and Dr Harper. You will find extra papers in your folders as I will be working with you as your circumstances allow."

"With you, Dr Harper, I'd like to concentrate on your assistance with the counselling for Mr Jones. I would normally have my own team working with me but in these circumstances, this will not be possible. Therefore as Mr Jones' primary physician, I will need to work closely with you. I also would appreciate your assistance with some of the counselling for Torchwood members. Do you have any objections?" Owen shook his head.

"With you, Dr Jones, I'd like to focus primarily on implementing safeguards to be put in place with the Torchwood team prior to Mrs Gwen Williams returning to Torchwood, as well as procedures and processes to be put in place after her return. Do you have any objections?"

Martha shook her head but indicated she needed to speak. "I'll need clearance from UNIT to be able to extend my time here if need be as I have been involved in a special project. I'll also need to run this past my fiancé because it will impact on my relationship due to the distance between us and the time away."

"Don't worry, Martha", the Doctor enthused, dismissing her concern with a casual flick of his hand. "I'll have a word with the Brig. After our time away together, we've reached an understanding. There won't be any problems on that front. And if you like, I could just bring Tom here and explain everything to him. I'm sure he'll understand."

Martha's lips tightened at the Doctor's flippant dismissal of what she considered to be very important matters. However, she bit her tongue and decided to confront him later as she didn't want to hold up Aaron any further.

Aaron continued. "And with you, Doctor, I'd like to focus primarily on the integration of Mrs Gwen Williams back into Torchwood. I understand that you will be taking responsibility for bringing Gwen and Rhys back together as husband and wife? And I assume this will take place prior to Mrs Williams's reintroduction back to Torchwood?" The Doctor nodded.

"I would just ask you to keep in mind the fact that both Mrs Williams and her husband have gone through a very traumatic time. Don't go barging in there and lay a guilt trip on them. You need to understand that it is never wise to push humans who are suffering emotional trauma. You could do more harm than good. I've prepared some papers about this and I'm willing to assist on a peripheral basis, but I am not available for any counselling. I'm committed to Mr Jones' counselling and won't risk a conflict of interest."

The Doctor's brow creased in a frown, but just as Martha had, he decided to let it go ... for the moment. He was confident he would be able to deal with the situation in his own inimitable way. Martha rolled her eyes as she guessed what he was thinking.

Aaron then turned to John and asked, "In view of the special empathic link you share with Ianto, I can assume that you will be involved, on the periphery, with his counselling?"

Ianto tensed at Aaron's presumption. Jack wasn't aware of the painful conversation between Ianto and John and squeezed his hand gently in support. He did know about the Doctor's plans for creating a special piggy-back link for Jack on John's link while he was away, with a view to making it permanent when they returned from their journey. Ianto felt his lover's confidence and loving support through their linked hands and his tension began to ease.

John pursed his brow, waiting several moments before answering. "I'm willing to help if required, however, I have confidence in your ability to counsel Ianto successfully. Also, I believe Ianto's strongest support for this will be from Jack. But ... I will wait and see if I am needed in some minor capacity."

Aaron was quite frankly surprised at John's words but didn't let it show in his expression. He wondered how Ianto felt about it and risked a quick glance. Ianto's distress at John's words was obvious. Aaron wondered what was going on between the two men but only replied quickly, "Thank you, John. Your willingness to help is appreciated."

Aaron then turned to Jack and said. "I can assume your support for Ianto throughout his counselling?" Jack nodded solemnly, squeezing Ianto's hand a little harder.

Aaron turned back to the OHP and changed the slides. "Now that we've settled the main area of concern from my perspective, I'll run briefly through the measures I'd like to implement concerning the preparation of the Torchwood team for the return of Mrs Williams. Then I'll run briefly over the measures I'd like to implement, in conjunction with the Doctor, for Mrs Williams and her husband in the first instance, then with Mrs Williams' integration back into Torchwood."

"You will notice that I have referred to your former colleague throughout my address primarily as Mrs Gwen Williams or Mrs Williams. I will continue to refer to her in this way so that we will all be used to acknowledging her marital status in your team. I would suggest that you all refer to her in like manner, irrespective of the fact that she may choose to retain her maiden name for business purposes. It may seem strange to you that I recommend this move, but it is a measure designed to change your thinking towards Mrs Williams and thus help you to change the way you interact with her. Does anyone have any objections so far?"

Every head in the room shook ... everyone agreed with his measures thus far. Although Aaron pointedly addressed his whole audience while speaking, they all couldn't help but cast surreptitious glances at Jack ... except Ianto. The young Welshman felt the guilt and humiliation rolling off his lover in waves and gently moved closer to him in support.

Aaron continued on with his Presentation explaining how he felt counselling was needed for all the Torchwood team to deal with as much of their understandably negative feelings towards Mrs Williams as they could before her reintegration to Torchwood. Martha asked if Aaron and Torchwood would consider UNIT involvement with counselling as it would be an onerous task for one person. She also pointed out that UNIT and Torchwood were similar in their knowledge of aliens, the Doctor, each other and how staff is affected by traumatic events involving their work. Jack wasn't happy about UNIT involvement until Aaron pointed out that it would make the whole process go a lot faster.

After that had been completed, Aaron expressed his desire to use videos of each team member, including Mrs and Mrs Williams, to help everyone '_face'_ each other in a safe way before meeting in person. He explained that each person could explain what they needed to happen for their personal safety, what behaviour was and was not acceptable and a pledge that they would do all in their power to assist with the reintegration.

He then moved into the area of safety guidelines and practices within the work place for everyone to work together, using material from the Health and Safety Authority, Human Resources, as well as his own initiatives.

Aaron then moved into the specific area of sexual harassment citing the fact that in order to control undesired behaviour within the work place, it had to be implemented across the board ... _everyone_ had to abide by the rules ... no exceptions. This did not sit well with Jack who protested vehemently, saying how unfair that was in a petulant tone ... much to Ianto's embarrassment and Owen's chagrin.

Aaron then pointed out that apart from the difficult nature of Mrs Williams' return to Torchwood, how _unfair_ it would be for Mrs Williams to return to a working environment where _two _couples who worked with her, _flaunted_ their relationships in the workplace, when her own relationship was outside of work. He reemphasised the need to uphold professional standards within Torchwood.

Continuing on the theme of standards for Torchwood, Aaron cited the fact that behaviour towards one another was also an important factor, appropriate attire was another. He recalled to mind the comments he had heard throughout his time with Torchwood of the inappropriate clothing Mrs Williams wore to work. He cited that a new standard of professional dress needed to be adopted to reduce the '_distraction_' factor as it was just another form of sexual provocation. He included Ianto in this category citing the fact that wearing closely 'fitted' suits also constituted a similar type of '_distraction_' and perhaps he should consider changing the style of suits he wore.

At Jack and Ianto's shocked and outraged expressions, Tosh tried desperately to smother her giggles; Owen saw no reason for any such restraint and laughed himself to tears; the Doctor smirked openly; and Martha offered cheerfully that if Torchwood had a uniform code as UNIT did, that would dramatically reduce their '_distraction_' problem. Jack's humour returned and he expressed interest in the idea. Ianto, Toshiko and Owen were quite vocal in expressing what _they _thought of Martha's solution ... and it wasn't very positive.

Aaron paused and looked at everyone. A mixture of emotions and attitudes shone out of everyone's faces. It rolled off in gentle waves to him and despite the reservations he knew they had about certain aspects of his Presentation, all in all it had gone very well. He smiled inwardly.

Aaron offered everyone one of his rare, genuine smiles. It make everyone realise just how handsome he was. "Well, time to wrap this up. In conclusion, I'd like to put forward some suggestions for coping with your new situation once Mrs Williams has returned to Torchwood, with an emphasis on working together preparing for the future Mission you will all be involved in."

"Due to the difficulties Mrs Williams has had in the past accepting Captain Harkness' refusal to have anything more than a working relationship with her, my initial recommendation will target this area. Boundary lines must be laid down, understood and accepted by both Mrs Williams and Captain Harkness. Difficulties accepting this by either party will only serve to delay what must take place. You will find in your folder, Captain Harkness, the recommendations I make for this."

Aaron then turned his attention completely on Jack. "The first recommendation I make is that when Mrs Williams returns, she be treated with some respect by all of you, with you Captain Harkness, leading the way. I understand it will take time for her to earn your full respect, but you all need to at least hold out an olive branch ... even if your hand is shaking. Any residue negative emotions or thinking will have to be laid aside for the good of the team. It is vitally important that you all put in effort into making this upcoming situation work."

"Secondly, as you will discover from my notes to you, Captain Harkness, you will have the chance to state in your video your conditions; two of which must include the fact that Mrs Williams is here on a trial basis as a normal Torchwood agent with reduced duties, responsibilities and privileges. You must emphasise the fact that there will be _only_ a working relationship between you two. You also need to state quite clearly that the position of second-in-command has been filled and will not be available for her in the future, if that is your honest intention. When Mrs Williams actually returns to Torchwood, you must reiterate these conditions to her to leave her in no doubt of your decision."

"You will need to change your preferential treatment towards Mrs Williams because although I see in your face now that you have no intention of backing down, I've come to understand from observing you and your team, the strength of Mrs William's personality and influence over you in the past. Your preferential treatment towards Mrs Williams and possibly even towards Mr Jones, must cease in the workplace. That may be harder for you than you realise."

"Some practical points. I recommend that Mrs Williams should not be allowed to be in any room, including your office, alone with you. Someone must always be present though I think it wise that you _don't _choose Mr Jones for this role. Perhaps Ms Sato or Dr Harper? You run the risk of further antagonism if Mrs Williams feels she is forced to confront you both."

"This requirement should also apply to any outside work required, meaning Mrs Williams should not travel alone with you, Captain Harkness, or work on any field mission alone with you. It would be wise if this remained in force until well after the Mission, _unless_ the Mission does not occur in Mrs Williams' first year back with Torchwood."

"For safety reasons, Mrs Williams and Mr Jones should also _not _be allowed to be in the same room together alone. Therefore I propose that the Archives be out of bounds for Mrs Williams. Any file or artefact request can be made by Mrs Williams by phone and delivered to her by Mr Jones as necessary, as long as someone else is attendance. For Mr Jones' personal safety and mental wellbeing, I consider it would be appropriate for either yourself, Captain Harkness, or any other member of your team to be present with Mrs Williams and Mr Jones, especially in the first six months."

"Ms Sato and Dr Harper. You will find in your folders, specific recommendations for you both. I trust they will pose no problems for you because although you are both on the outer edge of the _ménage-a-trois _in your work place, you will still be affected to a lesser or greater degree. I am confident that after your initial counselling, you will have worked through many of the issues your currently have with Mrs Williams."

"One final point in closing", Aaron began. "I can only offer you what experience, insight and knowledge has given me. Ultimately, whether you choose to accept and implement any of my recommendations, is entirely up to you. I don't know how much longer I will be with you, but I won't be here for the Mission. I have a practice to run and I will only allow them to cover me for so long. Then I must return. My only contact with Torchwood will, possibly be, through ongoing counselling with Mr Jones at my practice."

He paused thoughtfully before continuing. "This is your work place. This is your situation to work through. How successfully you all cope with your changed situation, is entirely up to you. Each of you has the potential to get through this very well. Believe it, because I believe it. You can take this terrible experience that nearly destroyed you all and use it to mould you into the best Team Torchwood you can be! I offer an unofficial recommendation here, Captain Harkness. Consider expanding your team as they are really quite small for the work they have to deal with. I also believe that in the future, you will need to seriously look at this matter as alien activity and interaction, will no doubt escalate."

Jack looked at Aaron through narrowed eyes, his lips pulled tight into a line. He didn't reply. Owen and Toshiko exchanged questioning glances with Ianto but the young Welshman just shook his head very slightly.

Drawing a deep breath in, Aaron wound up his Presentation. "I take this opportunity to thank you, Dr Jones, for recommending me to Torchwood. I take this opportunity to thank you, Captain Jack Harkness and all your team for helping to integrate me into an environment which has stretched my limits and understanding beyond what I thought possible. Miss Sato, Dr Harper and Mr Jones ... it is a privilege to know you. I thank you, Captain John Hart, for the unique experience you shared with me. I'll never forget it."

He then turned his attention on the Doctor and smiled, his gaze intense as he spoke to him. "And last, but by no means least, I thank you Doctor. You have dazzled me with a brilliance that I believe I will never encounter again in my life. You have opened my eyes to the fact that Earth is definitely _not alone _in the Universe and we have an important role to play. I confronted one of my deepest prejudices when I met you but you showed me that not _all_ aliens are to be feared. You have given me the rarest of opportunities, Doctor ... a part in helping to save the _world!_ I believe that will be the highest achievement I will ever attain in my life, no matter where my career path takes me in the future. Earth is so very fortunate to have you as our inter-galactic Saviour. I respect you, Doctor, even if I don't always understand you. And ... I will always remember you with affection. Thank you, Doctor."

The Time Lord was deeply moved by Aaron's words. No human had _ever_ afforded him such an honest, heartfelt and heart-warming acknowledgement of the influence he had had in their life ... and over such a short time span. The Doctor was humbled and nodded to Aaron.

Aaron then turned off the OHP, gathered his notes from the table and walked back to his seat. The whole presentation had taken one and a half hours and it was now 1.00 p.m. Jack looked around the room and called out, "Lunch! I think we could all use a break from the Hub for awhile so I took the liberty of making reservations for us all at a delightful cafe that's about 10 minutes walk from here. My treat, everyone! So I suggest we adjourn until 2.00 p.m. and make our way there."

This news was met with a resounding cheer from everyone. Jack rose from his seat and waited for Ianto to join him before following the others out of the Boardroom. Lunch was wonderful and everyone took the time to just relax and forget about how important their situation really was. Even Ianto let the tension bleed out of his mind and his heart as the Doctor once more, regaled them with tales of his various inter-galactic adventures. Martha and Jack also entertained everyone with their own adventures with the Doctor.

As it neared the time for them to return to the Hub and resume their meeting, the Doctor called for quiet. Then in a serious tone that belied the merry twinkle in his eyes, he stated he had a Proposal for them all. Everyone looked at him expectantly waiting for him to speak with baited breath, not to mention a little concern.

Lowering his voice so that only the people at his table could hear he said, "When we have worked our way through all of this, including the Mission, I have a proposal to make ... _well, _a suggestion ... _well, _an offer! How about I take us _all _on a quick tour of the Universe? This offer includes _you, _Aaron and your partner. What do you say?"

Jaw dropping shock surrounded him as no-one said a word. Not a breath could be heard. Then ... loud cheers and affirmations filled the air causing people seated at nearby tables to turn their heads to see what the commotion was all about. Then the intrepid band of world-saving heroes all got up, whispered excitedly to one another with stars in their eyes and left the cafe.

Grinning broadly with Martha as she chattered away excitedly about places they could visit, especially the elusive planet Barcelona; the Doctor decided not to put a dampener on the happy gathering by mentioning the fact that his invitation would extend to Gwen and Rhys Williams ... once everything had been sorted out.

Arriving back in lighter spirits, everyone head up to the Boardroom. Jack indicated to Ianto to make everyone coffee just as the Doctor sidled up to him. "Jack", he said in a low voice, "I'm going to announce my trip. You haven't said anything about it, but I'm assuming that Toshiko and Owen might be shocked at the news? Upset? Angry? Afraid?"

Jack turned and his happy demeanour sunk deep down into his boots. "Yes. They're not going to be happy about this. Not at all. Especially Owen because Toshiko nearly died when Gray shot her and he had to battle hard to save her. It was a nightmare and I wasn't much help. Let myself get too emotional about Cardiff ... about Tosh ... about Gray. Owen was too busy fighting for Tosh's life; Gwen and Ianto were run ragged liaising between local authorities, the police, emergency services and on top of _that, _alien alerts! I ... I just lost it. Too busy grieving over Gray and blaming myself." Jack hung his head in shame.

Sympathy and understanding shone out of the Doctor's ancient eyes. "You had _so much _to deal with, Jack. You came back after being buried for over 2,000 years! That _alone _was more you could bear and keep sane. Don't be so harsh on yourself. Gray's actions were his responsibility, not yours. He could have chosen another path in life; allowed the appalling inhumanity he was subjected to transform into a deep empathy and compassion. But he chose a dark path and walked along it of his own free will. You were _not _to blame, Jack, for what happened."

Jack looked up and smiled weakly at his friend. The Doctor could see that he was struggling to accept that fact ... but it was hard for him. "Thanks", he replied in a small voice, then added, "I'll have a word with them about it first, if you like?"

"No!" the Doctor stated quite firmly. "This is my initiative and I will deal with any fallout from it. And don't forget, before we leave I will be fixing a temporary link for you with Ianto to help him cope without John. At a later stage, I'll make it a permanent link."

Jack frowned. "Why can't you make it permanent sooner?" he asked. "It would make it so much easier for Ianto if I stepped completely into the gap while John is away. Why not now?"

The Doctor sighed heavily and with an apologetic gaze at Jack, he replied in a serious tone, "The TARDIS and I have seen much more we need to heal in you, Jack. More darkness ... _a lot _more darkness. Understandable in a way, considering you've lived so long and had so many adventures, good and bad. Too risky for Ianto. Have to make a surface connection at this stage so he doesn't risk falling into some of that darkness from suppressed memories. You remember what happened with John's memory, don't you?"

Hope died in his expression as Jack responded quietly. "Yes. I understand. You're right. Better to do it this way." He turned and indicated with his head that he was going to the kitchen to help Ianto, then walked quickly away. The Doctor watched him sadly before walking slowly up the stairs. He knew how deeply disappointed Jack was by the short, sharp sentences laced with pain. His only consolation was that this scenario would have a far better outcome than Jack could ever imagine.

Five minutes later, everyone was seated around the Board table, hands wrapped around steaming mugs of coffee and tea; chocolate biscuits gratefully consumed by those who weren't still full from lunch; everyone waited contentedly for the meeting to resume. The Doctor decided that he couldn't make his announcement seated, so he stood up and strode purposefully to the top of the table.

When the Doctor turned to face everyone, Jack pointedly raised his eyebrows, his gaze asking the question _'Do you want me to stand with you?' _The Doctor answered him with an intense gaze that said, _'Thank you, but no. This is for me to do.' _Meeting everyone's gaze with an open expression, the Doctor began to speak.

"Righto! An announcement! John and I will be leaving this afternoon for a trip in time and space that will take a week. Then we'll return. The reason for our trip is more closely align with another aspect of the time lines. We're taking Jack's brother, Gray with us, held in suspended animation on the TARDIS rather than cryogenic hibernation here in the Hub. We're taking him to an advanced Healing facility where he'll undergo intensive treatment to heal his mind, which will take some time. John will be staying at the healing facility with him as support when he's ready to receive it. Though our time away on our time line will be fairly long, in your time line it will seem as though we've only been away a week. When Gray is fully healed from his traumatic past, we will return back here with him."

The Doctor paused as he gave time for the shock to manifest itself on Toshiko and Owen's faces ... and then the horror. He was expecting a strong reaction from Jack's team mates considering what they had all endured. He didn't expect the doctor to be momentarily too shocked to say a word, but he had no doubt, that would change. He realised then as he glanced over at Aaron, that the psychologist had not been made privy to this revelation. He wondered what the young man thought about it.

Aaron looked shocked at this surprise piece of news, mainly because he had heard nothing about it. The implications of Jack's brother Gray being held here in the Hub in cryogenic hibernation sent icy fingers of fear trailing down his spine. His imagination began to run with the possible injuries that Gray might have sustained to warrant such a drastic measure.

Sparing a quick glance at Jack, Aaron was surprised to see an almost ethereal look of wonder, joy and hope softening the Torchwood leader's face. Beneath that beautiful gaze, Aaron sensed a deeper emotion ... peace .

After the pregnant pause, Owen was the first to react! "_WHAT? _You can't be serious! That guy is a 100% head job! No! He's more like a 200% head job! He's a _psycho!_ That madman blew up half of bloody Cardiff! He killed people! Injured many more. And all because he wanted revenge against Jack! Didn't just fuck around with Jack! He _fucked _around with us ... with other innocent people in Cardiff! You _can't _risk bringing that homicidal psychopath back to full consciousness! He'll just do it all over again! Probably even worse!"

By now, Owen's face was scarlet with outrage, horror, anger and ... fear. Toshiko's attempts to calm him down were not heeded as her hands fluttered around him uselessly. He was too upset.

Jack's demeanour faltered when Owen's verbal onslaught began and began to disintegrate as it continued. It was obvious he was desperate to jump in and silence his medic but the Doctor caught his gaze and softly shook his head.

The young medic began panting because his words had rushed out with great speed and a lot of heat on the back of a single breath. The Doctor chose that moment to step in, his voice turning to steel as he ground out his words.

"You are a _medical _practitioner, Dr Harper, _not _a clinical psychiatrist _or a _clinical psychologist! Therefore your medical opinion does not hold much weight! That is Aaron's area of expertise, not yours! Did you not _hear _me, Dr Harper? He will be transferred from cryogenic hibernation to suspended animation and yes, there _is _a difference! He will not be conscious from the time we take him out of his chamber, until the time we bring him around at a Healing facility, specifically catering for severely traumatised patients, far away in time and space! There will be no danger to anyone here on Earth when we take him out, nor will there be any danger to anyone here on Earth when we return with him. Irrespective of how long it may take for his healing to be fully effective, we will not bring him back until he is completely healed! Your opinion of _my decision _is of no importance to me! Doing everything in my power to maintain the stability of the time lines _is _of importance to me. Therefore I suggest you keep quiet about matters far_ beyond_ your knowledge and experience and leave it to a person like me who _knows _what I'm talking about! _And _knows what I'm doing!"

The room filled with a shocked, awed silence that hung heavy in the room. Throughout his rebuttal and explanation, the Doctor's angry conviction slowly rose and by the end of it, no-one in the room doubted the Time Lord's words ... not even Owen.

The young medic slumped back in his seat, worn down by the oratory skill of a Time Lord, aware that he had been defeated. His anger dissolved in the face of the Time Lord's anger ... which was far, far greater and far more dangerous.

Jack cast a sympathetic glance at his medic. He knew only too well what it was like to be on the wrong side of the Doctor. Ianto did not share Jack's feeling on the matter, too angry at Owen for causing Jack such obvious upset. The young Welshman glared at Owen ... who was oblivious to the two men staring at him.

A quiet, but firm voice was heard in the awkward silence. "Doctor", Toshiko began. "What shall I do about Rhys? What shall I tell him?"

The Doctor rolled back and forth on his heels. "Aaah ... yes ... of course. Well, just tell him that a medical specialist who is well known to you ... Martha, of course ... will be arranging for Mrs Williamsto be transferred to a more amenable hospital, facility, whatever. He's going to be meeting Martha and I think it best if we keep his wife lightly sedated for medical reasons. Just tell him that a specialist consultant ... that's me ... will be visiting her in about a week's time. I'm sure Martha can give _Mr Williams _regular updates to keep him satisfied."

Toshiko smiled a little, but pressed on. "Alright, Doctor, I can do that. There's another point. Owen and I didn't think it wise to let Rhys know about Torchwood being restored and Ianto's life saved. This is mainly because we were concerned that Gwen might come around and find out what's happened."

The Doctor looked puzzled and asked, "And what's the problem with Mrs Williams finding out that her plan to destroy Torchwood has failed, although I don't think it's destruction was her original plan? Her plan to get rid of Ianto also failed. I would have thought you would _all _have been delighted to let that piece of information slip out."

Toshiko didn't know what to say and looked helplessly at Jack. Much to her relief, her boss came to her rescue. "If we can be assured that Gwen _ I mean, _Mrs Williams_, will be sedated for the next week; then I believe it would be better if she heard everything from _you_, Doctor. Besides, if Rhys knows now, even if Gwen _ err ... _Mrs Williams_, remains sedated, we may have problems with him. Minor problems, for sure, but the point is, we're all feeling very vulnerable at the moment and want to sort things out with Aaron before news that Torchwood is back up and running can be spread."

The Doctor frowned. "But that doesn't make sense, Jack. The Rift is unlikely to stay inactive for the next week or so, is it? What are you going to do if hostile aliens come through the Rift? Hide away for a week in the Hub?"

Jack sighed deeply. "No, of course not! We'll deal with it. Okay then. Toshiko. Let Rhys know that all charges have been dropped and Torchwood has been restored, with me back at the helm. Let him also know that Ianto has been pardoned by Royal Decree with the government's approval. Tell him that in co-operation with UNIT, his wife will be transferred to one of their medical facilities to give better access and she will only be lightly sedated. Tell him also that a specialist will be coming to see her in about a week's time. Just those facts, nothing else. Ianto, I'll get you to contact Cardiff police with the same message. Make sure Andy gets it as well."

The Doctor nodded but he made a point of not smiling at Jack. The Torchwood team leader wouldn't appreciate it, wouldn't return it. This was hard for Jack. Ianto laid a comforting hand on his thigh, reminding him that he was not in this alone. Then, as quick as a flash he removed his hand remembering Aaron's words about behaving professionally in the workplace. His cheeks stained pink.

Martha spoke up. "Doctor. Mrs Williams knows me from the debacle with the Pharm. I came to Torchwood to seek their help with a problem UNIT had been monitoring. Anyway, cut a long story short, until you arrive at the medical facility I don't want to have any interaction with Gwen. Even mildly sedated, she can be forceful and I don't want to engage in any conversation about Torchwood, especially Jack and Ianto. That's better for _you _to deal with. I know Mrs Williams well enough that once she's conscious and finds out about Torchwood, she'll be trying to pump everyone around her for information. I wouldn't put it past her to try and get that information from outside sources, probably through her parents."

"Hmmmmm", the Doctor pondered for a moment. "Good point, Martha. That could make our situation more difficult that it needs to be. I agree with you so you'll need to arrange for medical staff you _trust _to tend to Gwen's needs. It's best you wait to reveal yourself when I return. Toshiko! Do as Jack says and pass the information onto to Rhys _but _stress the fact that this should _not _be passed on to Gwen. I get the feeling at this point in time, he'll be just as happy to comply. Ianto! The same for Andy."

The room was a bit tense so the Doctor thought it prudent to move things along. "Alright then, I think we've covered all our bases for the moment. I don't have anything further to contribute before I leave. If there's anything else to discuss, I'll leave you all in Jack's hands." With those final words, the Doctor walked back to his seat and sat down.

Jack stood up and addressed everyone. "Thank you everyone for all you've contributed to this meeting. It has set us on the road to recovery from all the events that threatened Torchwood ... threatened us. Aaron, we look forward to working with you. Your guidelines and recommendations are very good and I don't see any reason not to implement them. However, I will read through your material just to make sure."

"Toshiko and Owen. Thank you for everything you have done since the start of this whole sorry episode with Gwen ... uuuh ... I mean _Mrs Williams. _Gosh, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm sure going to have to work on remembering to say _Mrs Williams! _However, I'm prepared to put the work in as I'm confident you all will. It's sound advice."

"Tosh and Owen. You were beyond brilliant! Without you doing amazing things to aid our rescue, Ianto and I might not be standing here today. The future of Torchwood would have been bleak, not to mention the failure of the Mission. _Thank you!_" Toshiko and Owen beamed with pride, grateful for Jack's acknowledgement of all they had done.

"Martha, our own Florence Nightingale. What did we do to deserve you? Once the Doctor has contacted the Brig and set things in motion, we'll have a short meeting to discuss the situation. Thank you for being here for us."

"Doctor. I am confident to leave all the matters you've committed yourself to ... with Torchwood ... with Mr and Mrs Williams ... with the Mission ... and especially with Gray. I trust you ... with everything. And thank you for helping us, once again."

"Last, but by no means least ... _never _least or second best ... you, Ianto." Jack turned and gave his lover a warm smile. "Without you by my side, guiding me, admonishing me, accepting me but most of all ... loving me ... I wouldn't be able to face the rocky road ahead of us. Thank you."

Ianto smiled back to Jack, inclining his head in acknowledgement. He chose to ignore the retching sounds and body motions coming from Owen. The rest just chuckled at the young medic, but all felt warmed by the affirmation lovingly given and received.

"Alright then, this meeting is over" Jack declared. "Tosh, if you could predict the next Rift spikes for the week, that would be great. Ring Rhys whenever you like though I think probably after work would be best. Owen, if you could help the Doctor and John transfer Gray from our facility to the TARDIS, I'd appreciate that. Doctor, after you've made your call to the Brig, perhaps you, John and I can meet with Ianto?"

John and the Doctor nodded solemnly. Ianto's eyebrows shot to his hairline in question at his lover. Jack just shook his head, indicating the young Welshman wait. He wanted the Doctor to explain everything to him. Reluctantly, Ianto acquiesced with Jack's unspoken request, feeling the old familiar rats nibbling away in his stomach.

Everyone moved out of the Boardroom slowly, the Doctor grabbing Martha's arm so they could make the call to the Brigadier and set things in motion for Gwen's transfer. Owen yelled to Jack that he'd be down in his autopsy bay until needed. Toshiko headed straight for her work station.

Within 20 minutes, the Doctor gotten the Brigadier's consent (he actually _bullied _the UNIT leader into submission) and Martha had finalised details for Gwen's transfer to a UNIT medical facility in Hereford, which was a lot closer to Wales than Kent. Martha would leave after the Doctor to travel to London. She was relieved that she'd finally be able to catch up with her fiancé for a short while, a night at least. She grabbed her mobile and rang him, glad that she caught him on an afternoon break.

The Doctor then motioned to Jack that he was ready to meet with him, Ianto and John. Jack yelled out to John who was busy flirting with Toshiko, that they were ready for their special meeting. She appeared to be enjoying his attention and Jack was glad that Owen was ensconced down in his autopsy bay. Jack also stated he was unavailable for the duration of the meeting.

They all headed up for Jack's office in a solemn procession led by the Doctor. Jack let the others pass him on the landing, then he closed the door and locked it. They all stood around waiting and Jack, John and the Doctor could all feel the waves of anxiety and sadness rolling off Ianto.

The Doctor spoke first. "Ianto. I'm going to help sever John's empathic link with you. I'm also going to help Jack form an empathic link with you, not a total one but more like a _piggy-back_, to help you. Both will be temporary measures while John and I are away. The process won't hurt you in any way, but it might feel a bit strange for awhile."

The Doctor paused to allow Ianto to absorb this. Despite the young Welshman's professional facade they could all feel how upset he was ... almost scared. John immediately sent him soothing waves of reassurance.

He continued in a gentle voice. "Ianto. You are a _deeply _sensitive soul. You do not trust easily, do you? You do not open yourself lightly. You do not share the depths of your being unless you are _certain _about the person who earns your trust. I know you have bonded deeply with John. I know this will be hard for you. We are going to make it as easy a transition as we can."

Deep sorrow shone out of Ianto's stormy blue eyes on a background of fear and uncertainty. His mournful gaze wrenched at John's heart. Jack and the Doctor saw it also and the Immortal felt as though a knife was twisting in his heart. The Doctor just sighed. The link had served an important function; it had helped Ianto. But now was the first major step in severing that link.

There was never going to be an easy solution, but John had understood the need for this to happen. He knew that they were going to be away a long time ... a long, long time. John could have damped down his link with Ianto but the loss of being able to connect with the young Welshman, would have been put him through too much stress and pain. He needed to be focused on helping Gray through his recovery program. John wondered whether the Doctor would give him a clue as to how long they would be away.

John moved softly to Ianto's side and looked at the Doctor. "Give us a few moments. I want to talk to Ianto alone. It will only be a couple of minutes." Jack frowned at his former partner but the Doctor nodded.

They went out and stood to the side on the landing and John began to speak quietly. "I'm sorry it has to be the way, but there's no other way to deal with this. If I were to leave you now suddenly, without any attempt at giving you time to adjust to my absence, you would have the most unbelievably bad time ... and so would I. Our empathic link binds us so strongly, so tightly, that no power can break it. Only _we_ can do that, by a conscious decision to break it. You're not ready for that, Ianto."

The young Welshman looked John straight in the eye and bluntly asked, "Are _you_ ready to break our bond?" His voice quavered slightly as he spoke but his stance and facial expression remained calm.

John returned his stark gaze without flinching. "No. I'm not ready to break our bond." Ianto visibly relaxed at his words. He then gazed out over the Hub, seeming to ponder his next words before continuing.

"What the Doctor is going to do is to help maintain our link, but lessen it's power and hence, it's hold over us. Then he's going to join Jack into our link so that there will be three joined, instead of two. It won't be as strong as our link to each other, but it will be strong enough for Jack to step into the breach ... take my place, so to speak. It _will _help you get over my absence, Ianto, trust me. It will also help strengthen your relationship with Jack and I think that is going to be _very_ important with what lies ahead for you both."

A myriad of emotions flickered in Ianto's stormy blue eyes, predominantly sadness. John could feel it as well as see it. Now was not the time to offer comfort down their link. It would hurt Ianto more knowing that he would be withdrawing it very soon.

John laid his hand on Ianto's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "We can do this, Ianto, you and me. Trust Jack ... _lean _into him. It will be good, I know it will."

Ianto nodded slowly, but the sadness never lessened in his eyes or down their link. Turning his gaze away swiftly, he began to move back to Jack's office, letting John's hand fall from his shoulder. He muttered, "Yeah. We can do this." John sighed.

The two men entered Jack's office as the Doctor and Jack were sharing something humorous. Their laughter died away and their demeanours turned serious as they watched Ianto and John walk in. Ianto gave John a last despairing, heartbroken glance before turning to the Doctor. "I'm ready." He felt Jack's hand squeeze a little tighter and he returned the Immortal's gentle smile.

John nodded his readiness. The Doctor responded in a businesslike manner. "Okay then. John. I'll start with you first. Just keep calm. I won't hurt you, but it might feel a bit strange ... _weeell _... uncomfortable." He laid his hands around John's skull and concentrated.

A frown appeared on John's brow as the Doctor worked, then turned to a pained grimace and his body began to tense up. The Doctor muttered, "Don't fight me, John!" The ex-Time Lord relaxed his body a little.

Ianto was worried as he watched but he couldn't feel anything along their link. He tried pushing against it to help John. Then he realised the Doctor had probably thrown up a barrier he couldn't penetrate. Ianto scowled at the Time Lord.

After a couple of minutes, the Doctor drew back and John leaned back, relief spread over his slightly moist face. Ianto reached a hand out to him, concern shining in his eyes. John offered him a weak smile.

"Jack!" the Doctor called. "You're next." Without further ado the Time Lord placed his hands around Jack's skull and appeared to repeat the process. Jack reacted similarly to John but fought harder to hide his discomfort. After several minutes, the Doctor had finished with Jack.

Once he had recovered, Jack and John turned to stare at each other ... first in shock, then wonder ... then awe. They were linked ... sort of. The Doctor grinned when he saw the two men's reactions to what he had done. Ianto looked relieved and relaxed a bit. Then he realised he was probably next and he tensed up.

As if he _felt_ the young Welshman's actions behind his back, the Doctor spun around and grinned at Ianto. "Oh, come on! It's not all that bad. You're lucky. Those two had the worst part. Yours will be easier, I promise. I shielded you from the, umm, slight discomfort. Trust me! I know what I'm doing!"

Ianto strode forward, swallowing down his great apprehension. The Doctor laid his hands around Ianto's skull. The Doctor's presence in his mind was familiar. It was powerful, he could sense that, but gentle this time. He felt the Time Lord touch him softly, then the protective barrier went down and suddenly Ianto sensed _two _other presences ... John and Jack. Though they stayed in the background while the Doctor reached out to them and drew their empathic energy close, Ianto could sense them and he couldn't help but feel a sense of elation.

He felt Jack and John's amusement at his reaction along the empathic link they now all shared. The Doctor joined their threads of empathic energy to Ianto's thread, which suddenly pulsed with strength and energy. Then the Doctor released his hold over all their threads vibrating with expectation and exultation, and withdrew from their link.

"Great!" the Doctor enthused, bringing all three men to their senses and back to the serious business of the day. "Well done, Ianto! I told you it wasn't that bad!" He was relieved to see that the young Welshman was coping well with the new link ... so well, in fact, that a soppy grin was plastered all over his face. When the Doctor turned to look at John and Jack, they sported similar grins.

_Time to break up their happy little ménage-a-trois! Things to do, places to be! No time for fun and games! _

The Doctor clapped his hands together loudly, drawing their attention back to himself. "Righto! Time to fetch Gray and then John and I will be off!" the he exclaimed loudly, pleased that the transfer of empathic link from John, now included Jack. He knew Ianto's initial euphoria would evaporate, particularly when John left and moved out of _active _empathic range. He would still retain a _presence _with both Jack and Ianto, but he would not be able to communicate so easily with them. The Doctor knew that Jack would help Ianto adjust in no time at all.

Jack immediately reacted as wave upon wave of emotional, positive and negative, poured in ... and a good proportion spilled onto the newly set-up empathic link and inundated both John and Ianto, were reacted quite differently from each other. As Jack tensed, his attention solely focused on Gray, he was oblivious to the fact that he was joined empathically with both John and Ianto.

John braced himself against the influx of wild emotions and began sending Jack a series of subtle, soothing thoughts. He knew Jack well enough to know that the Immortal wouldn't want him intruding into his personal emotions, especially about Gray, when he had obviously forgotten to erect his mental barriers.

The young Welshman let out a shocked gasp and staggered momentarily. John looked up in alarm and seeing both Jack and Ianto standing side by side, guessed what had happened. Ianto's gaze was wild, his eyes impossibly large with shock; Jack's expression was set in an emotional mask that belied the turbulent emotions causing chaos within.

John sent a tightly controlled message to Jack alone, strong enough to reach through the turbulence and grab his attention. _Get your barriers up! I can handle it, but Ianto can't! You're overwhelming him! _

John's message ripped Jack's attention away from Gray and he whipped his head around to look at Ianto. The young Welshman was panting and distress was evident on his pale, slightly sweaty, face. Jack immediately slammed up his barriers and holding Ianto's arms, slowly began to send an apology to his young lover via their link. _I'm sorry, Yan, so sorry. Didn't mean to hurt you. Just slow your breathing, focus on my voice and let me help you calm down. _

Ianto calmed under Jack's soothing ministrations, happily remembering that he and Jack were linked empathically. _I'm sorry I wasn't much help to you, cariad. It came as such a shock. As I get stronger and more used to this connection, I want to be able to support you as much as you support me. _

Jack smiled. _Plenty of time for that, sweetheart ... and lots of other cool stuff we can do along our link to, ummm, __**enhance **__certain experiences we share. Oh yes, we are going to have a __**lot **__of fun__with this, even when we're working and no-one will be the wiser! _He winked flirtatiously at Ianto, leaving the young Welshman in no doubt as to _which _experiences he was referring to. Ianto's face coloured slightly, but a tiny grin graced his features.

Having gained controlled of himself completely, Jack sent a tight message to John, allowing gratitude to lace his tone. _Thank you. _

John sent back a reply. _Anytime, Jacky boy! Just remember to keep your barriers up for Eye-Candy's sake. It might be that I still retain some awareness of my link with you both. It depends on how far in the future and how deep in the Universe we will be going. If I do, I'll try and help out when you screw up again! _

Jack ignored the cheeky comment on the end and gave John a curt nod in acknowledgement. He turned his full attention back to Ianto who had completely calmed down.

"Alright, then, if everybody's _ready _now, perhaps we can move on?" the Doctor interjected, a knowing look in his eye. Jack, John and Ianto nodded to him. "Very well! Jack. I will bring Gray out of his cryo state and once his mind starts nudging consciousness, I'll put him into an induced coma. We can't bring him around yet. I'm sorry. Have Owen prepare a stretcher for him to be carried to my ship."

They all trooped out of Jack's office and moved quickly down into the autopsy bay. Owen looked up, knowing what was about to take place. He was standing by Gray's storage drawer and the stretcher was ready to go. Gray's file was in his hands. He nodded to them all and stepped back to allow the other men access.

Ianto sent his thought gently to Jack to full of compassion and support. _I'm here, cariad. I'll help you. I won't leave you. We'll see this through together. _Ianto would have liked to hold Jack's hand as a gesture of support, but Aaron's recommendations echoed in his mind and he thought it prudent to resist that urge. Jack felt Ianto's gentle desire and sent him his own version of _'touching without touching' _in a comforting way, to Ianto.

The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out of one of his many pockets, aimed it at the controls on the cryogenic chamber and set them into motion. Both Jack and John were very familiar with cryogenic chambers and how they worked because of their lives spent in the 51st century. Watching the Doctor in action had both of them looking at each other in horror as the controls accelerated their functions 10 times the normal speed. Both of them hoped the Doctor knew what he was doing.

The Time Lord leaned forward and pulled the drawer out and they all peered down at Gray's pale, cold form. His chest was rising and falling slightly as to be expected from a comatose patient. Owen moved forward to check his vitals with his scanner. Satisfied that the young man had not suffered side-effects from the super-fast thaw process the Doctor had used, he stepped back and nodded to the Time Lord.

Jack gasped at the sight of his brother and tears filled his eyes. Ianto decided to disregard Aaron's recommendation at the moment and standing behind Jack, he slipped his arms around the Immortal's waist and pulled him back to lean on his chest. He considered this situation an exception to the rule. Jack allowed Ianto's physical and empathic comfort to help ease the turmoil of emotions rising again to the surface. This time, he controlled it.

"There's a special medical bay on the TARDIS set up to cater to his needs. He'll be given nutrients intravenously and kept just below the threshold of consciousness. I'll just need to prepare him for transfer to the TARDIS." The Doctor laid his hands, one either side of Gray's head and sent his empathic power flowing throughout the young man's body, preparing him for travel and transfer to a healing facility. It took less than 30 seconds, then the Doctor stepped back and indicated with a nod to Jack, that he could be moved.

Colour had started to creep back onto Gray's face and there was a light, dusty pink suffusing his cheeks. He looked as though he was merely sleeping and with his face so relaxed, despite the heavy scarring down one side, there remained traces of a beauty that could have been breathtaking, had he been allowed to grow up as a normal child.

Gray was alive, in peak condition at 26 years old, held in a comatose state in preparation for suspended animation on the TARDIS. Jack took the top end of the stretcher so he could look down upon Gray's face. He forced himself to hold his tears back.

John took the bottom end of the stretcher, decisively shaking his head when Ianto went to move into place. This was _his _burden to bear and it was only the beginning. He knew the Doctor had chosen him for a reason, but only part of that was obvious to him. John knew he had his own penance to work through after his actions against Jack.

Within a minute, Gray was transported up to the TARDIS and laid out on a firm, yet comfortable bed placed in the medical bay. Three iridescent tubes peeked out from beneath the sheet covering Gray's body. One supplied his body's nutritional needs, the other two carried away waste products. It took a few minutes for Jack to stop staring at his brother's face while he held his hand, to realise that Gray was not restrained.

"Doctor!" Jack cried out in alarm. "Unless you intend to keep Gray in suspended animation throughout the transfer to the healing facility, you're going to have to make sure he's restrained. He's going to try and escape!" Anxiety and fear rolled out in waves from Jack as his mind leapt to a scenario where Gray escaped, tracked him down and tried to destroy the world! Ianto sent calming waves of reassurance to him.

The Doctor stared for a long moment, his expression enigmatic, before he answered. In a soft voice that held a trace of amusement, he replied "No. He won't be kept in suspended animation. He won't be restrained when we arrive at our destination. He won't need to be. Gray is going to walk into the healing facility of his own volition, accompanied by John as his support person ... _not _his guard. The TARDIS will minister to him and prepare him for his time at the facility. You can trust her, Jack. She will do the ground work within him. Already she is assessing him and planning her strategy. And I promise, she will be _extra _gentle with him."

Jack relaxed a little. "Sorry. I guess ... I guess it's just hard to have you take Gray away from me. I wish I could be here with him ... help with him ... support him. Yes, I know _why _that's a bad idea and you're doing the best for him. Believe me, Doctor, I am _soooo_ grateful to you. Thank you!"

The Doctor smiled. "We'll just nip out and say goodbye to everyone. Leave you with Gray for a few minutes." John and the Doctor headed out. Ianto felt Jack needed to be alone, so he quietly slipped out of the room and put up his empathic barrier as best he could, to give Jack privacy. He sensed John and the Doctor had done the same thing.

Tosh was just giving the Doctor a big farewell hug, when Jack came out of the TARDIS. Tear tracks were drying on his cheeks and his sky-blue eyes were overly bright. Ianto immediately moved towards him and drew him into a gentle embrace, sending him gentle waves of comfort. Jack returned his lover's sending with his own reassuring touch.

"Righto!" the Doctor yelled out enthusiastically, rolling backwards and forwards on his heels. "Time we were off! _Alonzy!_" With a maniacal grin, he waved Torchwood goodbye and headed into the TARDIS.

John followed the Time Lord, then stopped at the door. He turned suddenly and faced Ianto with a solemn look on his face, sadness and regret shining out of his crystal blue eyes. Then he pushed out a massive sending of comfort, consolation, gratitude and deep affection that nearly bowled Ianto over. He stumbled back. His eyebrows shot to his hairline at the unexpected gesture ... then his cheeks flamed red.

Jack had also felt the sending and he _wasn't _impressed. He sent his own feelings about John's gesture out to him. His ex-lover just grinned madly at him, winked at Ianto and went through the door, closing it behind him.

The Torchwood team braced themselves as the inevitable whipping wind stirred up as the TARDIS engine kicked into life, then slowly dematerialised. Owen and Tosh went back to their respective work stations, Aaron headed for the toilets and Ianto stayed with Jack. The Immortal just stood staring at the spot where the TARDIS ... and his brother ... had just been.

Sighing deeply, Jack drew Ianto into a deep embrace, burying his face in the young man's shoulder. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes, taking comfort both physically and empathically from his young lover. Slowing coming to himself, Jack pulled out of Ianto's embrace and stared into his lover's worried gaze. He straightened up, slipped on his _sexy Captain _persona and winked at Ianto, then clapped his hands together.

Jack said enthusiastically "Time to get some work done! Lots of reading to do! Aaron's recommendations to wade through. Well, at least the Rift is quiet! Can you make us all some of your heavenly brew?" Jack assumed his angelic pose for Ianto, pouting cutely for his lover.

The young Welshman laughed, shaking his head in disbelief that Jack would think his posturing influenced him. A little voice in his head reminded him that it usually did. Ianto ignored it. He had just made it up to the kitchenette and Jack had just seated himself at his desk, when the Rift alarm sounded ...


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 70 **

Jack, Ianto and Owen rushed out of the Hub to check out a large Rift spike on the outskirts of Splott while Toshiko stayed behind and co-ordinated. Aaron took a break from his own work to watch Toshiko direct the team to the right location. He found it strangely exciting; his first encounter up close with the work that Torchwood was created for ... alien threats_. _

Aaron waited until Toshiko had stopped giving directions to the team, then asked eagerly, "Is it _aliens_? Do you know what kind?" Toshiko smiled at his boyish eagerness.

Toshiko shrugged. "We don't know yet until Jack calls it in, but it might not be aliens. It could be space junk. Or Weevils. In which case they'll subdue them and bring them back to the Hub. Too dangerous to have them wandering around in a residential area. Settle them, then look to reintegrating them into the local Weevil community."

Aaron couldn't keep the disappointed expression off his face. He remembered how frightening his first meeting with Janet had been. After a number of times visiting her to overcome his fear, he had relaxed a lot more and began to notice the behaviour she exhibited.

Janet was obviously dependant on her human keepers for her care and she seemed less aggressive towards Ianto, who often chattered away in Welsh to her while he worked. It appeared to ease her behaviour and help keep her calm.

Aaron came to realise that Janet was extremely depressed and desperately lonely; but she couldn't go back to her own kind now, nor could she integrate in any meaningful way with the human population. She was caught in a limbo that had her virtually imprisoned for her own good ... and there was _nothing _Aaron could do to help her.

Jack's voice broke Aaron out of his reverie. Toshiko had put Jack's message through the main speaker so Aaron could listen in. It saved her having to explain it all to him.

"_Tosh! Space junk! There's a lot of it which will take a couple of trips, so arrange for this place to be cordoned off by the cops. Tell them we think it's radioactive so they and the general public don't go snooping around. It isn't, but they don't need to know that. Tell them we'll have a protective spray on us so we won't have to wear hazmat suits when we return. Looks like some interesting techno gizmos. You and Ianto are gonna have a ball going through this lot! We'll load up what we can, then wait for the cops to arrive. I know what some of it is and hopefully it will be in working condition. There's even a couple of __**recreational**__gadgets and not for what you're thinking, naughty Tosh! I heard that snicker! More like for sporting purposes. Anyway, get onto it Tosh and we'll be back soon!" _

She smiled ruefully at Aaron's disappointed frown. "Maybe next time, Aaron." He offered her a weak smile, then turned and went back to his own work.

Forty-five minutes later the team arrived back at the hub, dishevelled, hot and dirty. Owen and Jack walked in through the cog dog; the former muttering obscenities under his breath, the latter in an obvious state of excitement. Jack yelled out, "Hey Tosh, thanks for organising the cops! Aaron! Can you give us a hand please? Ianto's with the SUV unloading the smaller artefacts. We'll need help with the bigger stuff."

Jack took off his coat and threw it over the nearest work station, then rolled up his shirt sleeves. Aaron came to join him, while Owen carried some small artefacts down to his autopsy bay. When he came back up a few minutes later carrying large, heavy, black plastic rubbish bags, the three men went topside.

Jack turned to Aaron and spoke as they neared the SUV. "The stuff is not heavy, so much as large and awkward. We're going to use the lift for the bigger stuff and I'll get you to carry some of the smaller stuff through the tourist office. Owen will help me and Ianto." The young Welshman proceeded to hand out a pair of heavy duty gloves to Aaron. The others quickly snapped their gloves back on before starting to unload the SUV.

Soon Aaron was returning the way he had come, his hands holding two rubbish bags loaded with alien artefacts. Aaron couldn't help but feel a coil of excitement in his stomach. The items he had in the bags definitely _looked _alien because the metal wasn't like anything he had seen on Earth. And it felt strange as well.

As Aaron came back into the Hub, Martha was just leaving Jack's office after making phone calls to London. He grinned at Toshiko as she got up to explain the procedures for handling and testing the artefacts to Aaron, itching to be allowed to help with this. She shook her head ruefully, guessing what he wanted to do.

"I'm sorry, Aaron, only Torchwood authorised personnel are allowed to actually handle and run tests on the artefacts. Safety precautions. You can watch us from a short distance, okay?"

Aaron's face remained professional and stoic but his brilliant green eyes swam with disappointment. He turned back to his work station intending to bury himself in fine-tuning his Presentation.

Martha went over to Toshiko. "Hey, I need to get over to London now. Can't wait for Jack because I'm meeting the Brig to finalise our plans to transfer Gwen tomorrow. Tell him I'll call tonight after our meeting ... _and _I have a long suffering fiancé who needs some TLC from me tonight. I'll see you some time soon, no doubt."

They hugged briefly, then Martha called out to Aaron. "I have to go back to London and start arranging things with the Brigadier. I'll be ringing Jack tonight so he can update you. I'll see you soon, Aaron!" The young man turned and waved at Martha, offering her one of his dazzling smiles to send her on her way.

Jack, Owen and Ianto came down on the lift with the last of the bags of space junk surrounding them. They carefully unloaded them off the lift and Toshiko rushed to help Owen. Toshiko placed the bags that Ianto indicated by her work station while Owen grabbed his bags of possible medical artefacts and took them to the autopsy bay.

Jack then looked around and spotting Aaron with his head down at his work station, called out "Aaron! Do you want to get out for a breath of fresh air and help us bring the last load of alien artefacts back?"

Aaron's head shot up immediately and he was on his feet in a flash, grabbing his jacket as he passed the coat stand. "Of course!" he exclaimed excitedly, then pulled himself quickly into a professional demeanour ... but failed miserably.

The two men quickly exited the Hub to join Ianto and headed off. Toshiko and Owen, after snapping on their safety gloves, began to carefully extract each artefact from the box, and give it a temporary catalogue before putting it aside for testing once Jack returned.

The rest of the afternoon flew by quickly and at 6 p.m. Jack called a halt for dinner and suggested Ianto could order Indian takeaways for everyone. Aaron declined to stay wanting to return home to his partner and promising to be back bright and early in the morning.

Jack decided that there were too many items to get through in the night and it may as well wait until the morning. Amidst resounding cheers, he told Toshiko and Owen they could leave.

"I've talked to Andy and I'll be ringing Rhys tonight", Toshiko called out to Jack as she exited the Hub on Owen's arm.

"And only call us if the world is ending!" Owen added, giving his boss a saucy wink. Jack returned it with a lecherous grin and Ianto frowned at both of them.

"Are we ready to go?" Jack asked as he bounced on his heels and grinned like a child who had just been promised a pony.

Ianto smiled at him and said, "Give me ten minutes to clean and tidy up our dishes and the Hub, then we'll be ready to head home." Jack grinned in anticipation and wandered over to Toshiko's bag of artefacts to see if he recognised anything while he waited for Ianto to finish up.

The Torchwood team were fortunate to have a blissfully Rift-free night in which to enjoy an intimate evening with loved ones, an opportunity they were all keen to embrace. And each of them, in their own way, found themselves inexplicably drawn to the same place at around about the same time. Their shock at seeing each other would inevitably be overshadowed by the unexpected events that would take place in the most unlikely of places ...

_**In Cardiff that night:**_

_Toshiko and Owen _

Owen drove Toshiko back to her flat. He had about a third of his wardrobe there anyway. Before relaxing into _social mode, _Toshiko indicated Owen hop into her shower while she rang Rhys Williams.

The large Welshman felt a measure of relief at the news Toshiko delivered to him concerning Gwen. She explained to him how Martha was going to be overseeing Gwen's care and she would receive the best care possible. Family and friends would be welcome to visit once Gwen had been settled and she would text him the address when she had received it.

Toshiko complemented her lovely colouring with a deep purple satin sheath that accentuated every curve and fell elegantly down to mid-calf. She then accessorised with simple bold yet elegant, solid silver jewellery that sparkled at her neckline, her wrist and her ear lobes.

Giving herself an appraisingly look in the mirror, Toshiko made final adjustments to her chignon, allowing a few tendrils of curls to fall down in front of her ears. She smiled as she saw how it softened her features. She then quickly touched up her make-up and went to her wardrobe to choose the shoes and evening coat that went with her outfit. A sparkly pair of black, strappy high-heels with matching clutch bag set off the Asian styled black satin coat, with fine silvery, floral accents embroidered along the cuffs and hemline.

Owen let out an appreciative wolf whistle when he saw Toshiko standing there in her lovely outfit. "Gorgeous! Just gorgeous! Think I might need to flex my muscles a little tonight to stop any _undue _attention paid to you!"

Toshiko gave him a saucy wink and replied, "I don't think that will be necessary tonight. All you need do is make sure that you're ready to flex your _main_ _muscle _later on tonight!" Then leaving her lover staring after her gobsmacked at her response, Toshiko swung her hips seductively as she left the room.

Owen growled deep in his throat and let it crescendo loud enough for Toshiko to hear it from the lounge. He was rewarded with a silvery laugh from his lover, which only prompted him to dress as quickly as possible so they could go out, eat, and then get home as fast as possible.

Owen wore plain black dress pants, a pale green shirt with vertical embossed stripes, and a dark green, velvet jacket. The well-tailored jacket did wonders for his slender, well-muscled physique, emphasising his broad shoulders before tapering in to show off his narrow waist and hips. Owen gave himself the quick onceover in the mirror turning to pose in different angles. He liked what he saw. _Not bad ... not too shabby at all. Perfect match for my beautiful Tosh. _

Toshiko and Owen headed out to a very prestigious French restaurant, _Bon Appétit _at Owen's instigation, dressed to outshine the very stars that shone their eclipsing light down on Cardiff city. Even their cabbie did a double-take at the well-turned out couple. _Must be their anniversary, dressed to the nines like that. Hope they're tippers ... big tippers! _He wasn't disappointed.

With a twinkle in her eye and a slight smile on her face, Toshiko asked as they entered the elegant restaurant, "Will you be partaking of frog legs or snails tonight, Owen? I don't understand French but just the description of them sounds lovely. Just _not_ for me!"

Owen rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. "Oddly enough, no, but I will indulge in other delightful French cuisine, particularly that which includes black truffle! I do enjoy the simple, plainer fare offered by the French that is beautifully seasoned and delicately spiced."

"You mean you enjoy food drowning in garlic!" Toshiko retorted, thinking fondly of how beautifully Asian food was delicately seasoned and spiced.

"Best not let them hear you say that, Tosh! Your insult could mean their service may deteriorate. Best to maintain good manners" Owen replied loftily as if he were a posh entrepreneur who was escorting a naive protégé to her first fancy business dinner.

Tosh responded to his stinging insult with a quick slap to his arm, ignoring the shocked gasps and pointed glares from patrons at nearby tables. Her narrowed gaze warned him that he might not have such a lovely ending to his evening.

Owen quickly put on an apologetic smile and puppy eyes hoping to diffuse Toshiko's anger. It didn't work. He sighed aloud and decided he had best scrub up his _own _good manners with Toshiko otherwise he could be banned to the couch for the later part of the evening. _Not worth contemplating ... _

_Aaron and Gareth_

"Gareth! Are you finished in the shower yet?" Aaron cried out in exasperation. He hated it when his partner beat him into the shower. It inevitably meant a long, long, _long _wait, while he himself only took a matter of 10 minutes or 15 at the most for a full shower, hair wash and shave. "Come on Garry, we're gonna be late!" Aaron whined. A muffled grunt greeted his ears.

Five minutes later, Gareth exited the shower, a nice shade of pink colouring his naked form. He moved slowly, provocatively to distract his partner from the fact that he had taken so long to get ready ... it worked as he heard an appreciative wolf whistle escape Aaron's lips.

Gareth smirked at his partner's appreciation at the mini show he had put on for him, displaying his beautifully toned and muscled physique. And so he should considering all those torturous sessions at the gym just to look as magnificent as he did. Not that Gareth questioned Aaron's fidelity, but he wanted to eliminate any and every chance his partner might have to stray.

Despite his own extremely good looks, Gareth knew how devastatingly handsome Aaron was and how many heads did a double-take when his partner walked past. The fact that Aaron was pretty much oblivious to all the attention he attracted, made it easier for Gareth to cope with unfortunate situations that cropped up from time to time.

It wasn't unusual for clients to nurse crushes when being seen by Aaron because it came part and parcel with his line of work. His partner had learned to deal with every potential situation at work in a totally professional manner.

Gareth chuckled to himself. His gorgeous partner had no idea, no idea whatsoever how attractive he was to people, male or female; many fell for Aaron's quiet, unassuming beauty and tried hard to attract the young man's attention ... inevitably they failed and Gareth was relieved that he could keep Aaron's eye from straying to more attractive conquests.

With this thought in mind, he decided to be extra attentive later in the evening when they returned home. While Aaron whistled tunelessly in the shower (the man may be devastatingly handsome but he _could not _hold a tune to save himself), Gareth paused during his dressing.

Going to their spare room, he went to the wardrobe and pulled out his guitar case. Flicking it open, he tuned the instrument carefully, then replaced it in the case. Later on, he would give it one more tuning before beginning their intimate evening with a beautiful serenade.

Pulling a drawer open from the nearby bureau, Gareth flicked through the suspension files that accommodated his music. Soon his hands found the piece he was looking for, a popular piece that Aaron loved ... MacArthurs Park, made famous by actor Richard Harris' intriguing rendition.

Gareth felt a twinge of regret that Aaron had never really developed an appreciation of the classical pieces that Aaron specialised in, preferring instead to listen to his lover play popular pieces. A wry smile curved his lips.

_At least I can actually sing the piece and I know my rendition will bring tears to Aaron's eyes. Perhaps someday ... in the future ... I can elicit a similar response for that lover of mine with one of my classical pieces. Perhaps someday ... _

Before he left the spare room, he quickly found his white silk shirt from the wardrobe, which he used for live performances he sometimes gave at the local Folk club, and draped it over his arm, grateful that it wouldn't needed ironing. Then he hunted out the scented candles from the tallboy, grabbed an armful of them and returned to their bedroom.

Gareth proceeded to drop everything on their bed, hiding the candles under his side, then slipping the shirt onto an empty hanger in the wardrobe. He smirked as he contemplated how much time he would need to prepare his surprise ... five minutes at most. He would just ask Aaron to prepare supper while he '_freshened up_', then _wow _his unsuspecting partner with his serenade when he came back into the bedroom.

He then carefully dressed in the outfit he had laid out on the bed, next to Aaron's more conservative, casual gear. He smiled with fondness at his lover's rather staid way of dressing, classical in a way, but lacking imagination. None of his efforts to '_update_' Aaron's style of dress had worked ... well, not much.

Forty-five minutes after Gareth had complained to Aaron about how long he had taken in the shower, the two men were ready, had their coats on and headed out to a restaurant close to the hall where they would be attending a Poetry evening organised by the Cardiff Poets Society.

It was a delightful French restaurant they often indulged in called _Bon Appétit_ ... well, they both earned high salaries and could afford an expensive night out now and then. For now, the night was young and they both planned on squeezing the maximum pleasure from their outing; and a little later, out of each other ...

_Ianto and Jack_

Ianto and Jack made their way home with the young Welshman at the wheel of his car. Jack pouted all the way to Ianto's flat, refusing to speak to the young man because he wasn't allowed to drive his lover's car.

Ianto chose to completely ignore his childish reaction and enjoyed the solitude that came with Jack's '_silent treatment_'. It was rare to be in Jack's company and not be subjected to the Immortal's incessant chatter about this, that or nothing in particular, so Ianto decided to take full advantage of the welcome silence.

When they arrived, Jack had shaken himself out of his uncharacteristic funk and jumped out of the car, bouncing into the building as though his boots had suddenly grown springs. Ianto shook his head in disbelief and drawing his key from his coat pocket, stepped nimbly in front of Jack so he was first up the stairs and first to his door. Jack pouted but decided he wasn't really in the mood for a race ... well, not a race up flights of stairs.

Ianto's elderly neighbour poked her head out of her door, her croaky voice calling out "Marmaduke! Marmaduke! _Marmaduke!_" When she spotted Ianto and then recognised his constant companion, she waved out to them.

"Good evening Ianto! Good evening Jack! Just trying to get that blessed cat of mine in for his supper! How are you gentlemen this evening?"

"Very well, Mrs Davidson, thank you for asking. And you ... you look as charming and as lovely as ever!" Jack exclaimed seductively, treating the dear lady to one of his best '_I think you are the most wonderful person in the world_" smiles.

Despite her age, Violet Davidson managed to blush which suffused her wrinkled features rather attractively with a soft rose. She offered the handsome Captain posing cockily in front of her a mock scowl, but her eyes were alight with amusement.

"Oh, Captain, you _behave! _You just concentrate on looking after that young man by your side and _stop _flirting around!" She then offered Jack a mischievous grin that rolled the years away.

"I would stop flirting if you weren't so _devastatingly _beautiful! You distract me, so it's all your fault!" he replied cheekily, offering her a saucy wink. Ianto rolled his eyes at his lover, though the grin on his face betrayed him.

"Don't you be worrying about _him, _Mrs Davidson, I'm more than capable of keeping Jack to heel! He's allowed to _look _and_ flirt_, but that's all! I've got him well trained and if he tries to yank his leash, well, there are consequencesthat involve _severe_ deprivation!"

Jack's eyebrows shot up to his hairline in shock. He had never heard Ianto make such a bold claim before to _anyone_, let alone his sweet, elderly neighbour. The glint in his eye warned Ianto he fully intended to challenge him on that claim. His lover merely raised an eyebrow in acceptance ... game on.

The merry expression that softened her lined face was at odds with her scolding voice. "You've been around Jack too long, Ianto Jones! You _used_ to be such a sweet, innocent young man! He's corrupted you! You're picking up his bad habits!"

At her mock indignation, both Jack and Ianto laughed heartily, causing Mrs Davidson to beam at them in pleasure. She had had fun with them but still put them in their place, without anyone losing face.

Shaking her head, she just chuckled with them and withdrew slowly back through her open door. By the time it had closed, Ianto's front door was opened and Jack had swept past him, his piercing gaze telling his young lover _'So I'm on a leash, am I? Let's see who exactly is training who, shall we?' _

Ianto just grinned at him as he softly closed the door after his lover had pranced past him, arching his eyebrow with a pointed '_Severe deprivation, Jack, remember?' _glare. Both men were anticipating a very lively and intimate evening. They would not be disappointed.

As Ianto followed Jack through he called out, "I've made reservations for 8 o'clock for dinner tonight at _Bon Appétit _so you get into the shower and I'll lay our clothes out. What do you plan on wearing?"

Jack's voice drifted back him, "Just pick something blue, something nice, but casual. It's not like we're going to be going anywhere but home afterwards, is it?" Hope floated over his tone as he waited for Ianto's response, craning his neck around the corner of the doorway, pulling on his _puppy dog_ eyes to maximum effect.

As predicted, Ianto folded at Jack's expression, knowing full well he was being played, but not really minding. "No, of course not. I'll lay out our casual pants and maybe we'll wear tops instead of shirts tonight? Okay with you?"

"As long as they're quick and easy to get _out of_ afterwards" Jack leered at his lover, chuckling when he saw Ianto's trademark eye-roll at his comment. The young Welshman fluttered his hands out of front of him, giving Jack a _shooing _motion that his lover quickly followed.

Ianto chose dark grey pants and a comfortable long-sleeved fine wool polo top in deep wine for himself; for Jack he chose dark blue pants and a smart long-sleeved v-necked top for Jack. He then got out their respective black leather jackets and laid them next to their outfits. Last but not least, he chose their underwear and socks. They could both choose the shoes they wanted to wear.

Uncharacteristically, Jack was quicker than normal in the shower only taking ten minutes, coming out of the bathroom wrapped with his towel around his waist. Ianto frowned as he saw the wet footprints where Jack failed, yet again, to wipe his feet on the bathroom mat. He sighed deeply, but said nothing. He didn't want to sound whiney or picky like, _heaven forbid,_ a nagging housewife.

Jack dressed with surprising haste, anxious to be out and fed; anxious to get back home as quickly as possible with his fiancé. Ianto quickly slipped into the shower, washed and shaved carefully before emerging from the bathroom ten minutes later. He dressed and joined Jack out in the lounge.

"So, are we ready to go?" he asked expectantly, looking over at Jack leaning against the couch. His lover came over to him and snatched a quick kiss before winking at Ianto, slipping their hands together and leading the way out.

"Absolutely!" Jack purred as they headed for the front door. With leather jackets, they didn't need their coats so they carried on out of the flat and headed for Ianto's car. As the car moved sedately away from the kerb and down the street, Ianto's neighbours heaved a collective sigh of relief that the Welshman was in the driving seat rather than his reckless, speed-hungry boyfriend ...

_At Bon Appétit _

Toshiko and Owen were enjoying drinks and starters when Aaron and Gareth walked into the restaurant. Owen was facing the far entrance they used to enter and motioned to Toshiko to turn around.

Neither men noticed they were being observed by the patrons at the far corner table as they allowed their coats to be taken. They were then escorted to a suitable table half-way into the restaurant which wasn't very busy being mid-week.

"I'll wander over soon and say hello. Best to let them settle themselves with drinks and starters as we have" Owen remarked casually as he reached for another aperitif. Toshiko had already filled her mouth and merely nodded in agreement.

When she had swallowed and taken a few sips of water she said, "You're right. Nothing worse than people rushing to your table when you've just got seated. We'll both go and say hello. His partner looks very nice."

"True, true", Owen readily agreed "but not quite as good-looking as Aaron is. Still ... he could have done worse."

"Owen! You're awful!" Toshiko growled at her lover under her breath even though the two men under their scrutiny were well out of range of hearing. Owen just smirked slightly, then shrugged his shoulders.

Toshiko and Owen were just starting their entrees when Owen suddenly gaped in shock as Ianto and Jack walked into the restaurant. Toshiko noticed the change in Owen's demeanour and immediately spun around.

"Oh!" she gasped in equal shock as her lover. It was Ianto who spotted the pair, his habit being to scan quickly around to check if any of his family members, or their friends, were anywhere in the restaurant.

Ianto beamed at them, then spoke to Jack who spun around from talking with the maître d', his trademark grin plastered firmly on his face. Toshiko and Owen acknowledged them with waves and grins of their own.

Ianto and Jack were directed to their table in a small alcove near the front of the restaurant. After placing their jackets over the backs of the chairs, the two men proceeded to walk towards Toshiko and Owen.

Jack suddenly did a double-take, and then stopped. Aaron and Gareth both looked up, somehow aware that they were under scrutiny. Ianto raised an eye-brow in surprise when he saw the young psychologist and his partner seated at their table.

"Well, well, well! Small world Aaron, or I should say rather, _small _city! Nice to see you here" Jack beamed at them.

"Hi Aaron!" Ianto said cheerfully feeling quite pleasantly surprised that the three couples had all unbeknown to each other, chosen the same restaurant on the same evening! That had to be a first for Torchwood in his experience.

Aaron returned Jack's smile and inclined his head towards the two men to Gareth. They simultaneously rose to their feet for introductions, extending their hands. Aaron introduced Gareth to his contracted boss, Jack Harkness and his assistant, Ianto Jones.

"Well, this _is _a pleasure", Jack purred seductively to Gareth, who just grinned at him and winked. Ianto and Aaron rolled their eyes, but they weren't really bothered as they understood that their partners were just naturally flirts.

"Toshiko and Owen are also here, near the back of the restaurant. We were just on our way to see them, so we'll catch you both later, perhaps?", Ianto offered noticing a waitress with the couple's entrees hovering behind Aaron and Gareth, waiting for an opportune moment to deliver their meals.

"Maybe for a quick drink", Aaron offered with a smile. "We're headed off to the city hall for a poetry evening which starts at 8.30 so if we've got time, we'll join you all."

Ianto ignored both Gareth and Jack's pouts at the possibility that they wouldn't be able to share a drink and gently led Jack away towards Toshiko and Owen's table. He replied to Aaron, "That sounds good. We'll catch up with you afterwards. Enjoy your meal."

As they moved away, Ianto hissed quietly at Jack, "Just because Aaron didn't succumb to your charms, doesn't give you licence to flirt with his partner. You need to learn to control your urges, Jack!"

"He was flirting with _me, _Yan! It was a two-way street!" Jack replied indignantly.

Ianto huffed in exasperation, some of his jealousy leaking out in his tone. "All I'm saying is, if you can't control your flirting when you're with _me_ in public, how the hell are you going to control it when Gwen returns to Torchwood? When it really does matter!"

A blast of ice shot straight to his heart and stilled Jack. He stopped suddenly and stared in disbelief at Ianto. Ianto turned back in surprise and stared straight into the pain-filled eyes of his lover. Jack's shock at Ianto's accusation left him speechless as he stared back at the young Welshman.

"You honestly believe that?" Jack gasped in a pained voice, "that I would _hurt_ you by flirting with Gwen when she returns? After all we've been through? Do you not believe in me or in the love I hold for you? Does the commitment I've made to you mean nothing? Does the ring you wear mean nothing at all?"

Ianto's widened in shock, oblivious to the curious gazes from patrons at nearby tables, or the worried expressions on Toshiko and Owen's faces. It struck him deeply how much he had hurt his lover with his jealous accusation.

"I _ I'm sorry", Ianto whispered in an anguished tone, but one look at Jack told him that his apology was far too little, far too late. He reached for Jack's hand but his lover stepped back, too much hurt swelling between them.

Toshiko shot to her feet, fiercely batting away Owen's restraining hand. She stalked meaningfully over to them and while she had no idea what had just transpired, she decided to intervene and let them sort it out later ... in private.

Toshiko stepped between the two men, turning to stare each man down. The she spoke quietly, but firmly. "Ianto! Jack! Come over here and sit with Owen and me. I know you're both upset about something, but let's not make a public display of it. You two can sort it out later."

Without waiting for a response, Toshiko turned on her heels and stalked back to her table, leaving Ianto and Jack to gawk after her in shock ... but they did as she said and followed her silently and meekly back to her table like two recalcitrant school boys.

They had just all reached Owen at his table when a loud, Welsh voice rang out in an angry tone. "Oi, _you_! Bloody Harkness! You smarmy home-wrecker! Swanky, arrogant wife-stealer! Couldn't controlyourself, could you? Not content with _screwing _half of Cardiff, you had to have my Gwennie as well! Get over here and face me like a _man!_"

All four Torchwood members turned to see a red-faced grimace on the familiar features of Rhys Williams, his eyes boring death holes into Jack. He was flanked by two friends, one of whom held a restraining hand on Rhys' arm. Nearby patrons gawked at the sight and began to nervously edge their chairs as far away from the angry Welshman as they could.

Jack's face crumpled in distress at the sight of the large Welshman with the killing glare aimed at him. He tensed as he made to move towards Rhys in a conciliatory manner, but Owen and Toshiko held him back, recognising that no reassuring words would calm down the angry man. But they weren't able to reach out and restrain a red-faced Ianto, whose whole body was trembling with angry outrage.

"_Ianto! Don't!_ Stop, just _stop!_" Toshiko called out in anguish, but her Welsh team mate ignored her and strode quickly towards Rhys, not even glancing towards the maître d' moving purposefully towards Rhys and his mates.

Owen hissed into Jack's ear. "Keep out of it, Harkness! Whatever bloody tea boy does, let it be on his head! Don't make this bloody situation _worse _by blundering in!" Jack snapped his head around angrily and met the steely gaze from his young medic. He would have ignored Owen's warning, if not for the blazing gaze from Toshiko, who nodded in complete agreement with Owen. Jack knew better than to argue with an _angry _Toshiko ... Ianto was in for it when he returned back to the table.

Just before he reached Rhys who was too preoccupied with glaring at Jack to even notice the young Welshman's approach, Ianto's voice rang out in a chilling tone. "Shut your mouth, Rhys! It was your bloody wife who couldn't _control _herself and well you know it! Screwed you over when she was a copper, didn't she? Screwed all of us over and nearly got me _killed _because Jack _rejected _her! And you ... _you _... you should have kept a bloody_ leash_ on that alley cat wife of yours, but you didn't, did you? Too bloody gutless to stand up to your faithless wife!"

Enraged at Ianto's vicious tirade, Rhys tried to take a swing at him that was clumsy and ill-aimed but Ianto easily sidestepped him. Ianto made no move to return Rhys' sloppy punch but merely began dancing lightly on his feet, his eyes never leaving the angry gaze in front of him.

Rhys' mates, seeing that Ianto was in defence mode, rather than attack, stepped back from their friend. They hadn't accompanied Rhys to a fancy restaurant just to end up in a pub-like brawl; they could have had that at their local. They crossed their arms over their chests, ready to step in if things got out of hand, but obviously content not to be directly involved at the moment.

The controlled voice of the maître d' rang out before the two men in front of him could resume their business. A very tall, broad-shouldered security guard stood at his side.

"And that will be _enough, _gentlemen, though I use that term more generously than I should! My establishment is _not _a boxing ring nor is it a dark alley for hot-headed hooligans! You will _stop _immediately or be thrown out! The choice is yours!"

The maître d's stinging rebuke was like buckets of ice water being thrown over two fighting cocks. Ianto and Rhys immediately came to their senses, shame-faced and contrite at their outrageous behaviour as they both allowed their tension to dissipate.

Ianto turned to the maître d' and humbly apologised to him, ignoring the now forlorn look on Rhys' face. "Please accept my apologies for my totally _unacceptable _behaviour. You are well within your rights to kick us both out, I wouldn't blame you. I'm very sorry and you have my word that it will _never_ happen again!"

By now Rhys had fully recovered his senses after his initial shock of seeing Ianto Jones _alive_, and then reacting to the young Welshman's venomous words. He felt ashamed of himself and though Daffyd lay a consoling hand on his shoulder, it didn't make Rhys feel any better. He had made a fool of himself in a fancy restaurant, been chastised severely and he knew deep down, he had been in the wrong.

The maître d' breathed a silent sigh of relief as he watched the two men shake themselves out of their tense stance and resume calm, civilised demeanours. He nodded in acceptance of Ianto's spoken apology and Rhys' unspoken apology.

"Well, Mr Jones", he reflected in a calmer voice, "It isn't like you to behave in such a loutish manner in my restaurant. I'll chalk it up as a one-off incident and accept your word that it won't happen again. Now ... if you gentlemen would please take your seats at your respective tables, my staff will be more than happy to serve you."

He then turned to the gaping patrons nearby and declared, "Please. Everything is under control now. You can all go back to enjoying your meal. Just as a '_sorry_' and _'thank you_' for your patronage, I will arrange for every diner to receive a free glass of beer or wine. Least I can do after all this disruption."

A collective sigh of relief was heard from the surrounding tables and the nearby patrons seeing the two Welshmen now in calmer moods, turned back to their meals and carried on with their own intimate conversations.

With a nod of dismissal at Ianto and Rhys, the maître d' turned and walked away. The security guard lingered momentarily, sending warning glares to both men before turning and following his smartly dressed boss.

Ianto nodded to Rhys, an apologetic look in his stormy blue eyes. Rhys cast an embarrassed gaze back at him. Both Welshmen knew they were short-tempered Celts who often overreacted before thinking, Rhys more so than Ianto.

"Look mate ... I err, I'm sorry", Rhys began hesitantly. Ianto tried to wave Rhys' concern away, but the larger Welshman carried on, determined to say what he felt he had to say. "No, please! Let me finish! I lost my head and ... well ... you're right. There's nothing that you said that isn't actually true ... and I know it. I just didn't think. The minute I clapped eyes on _him _... I lost it ... just stopped thinking. But I have to say, mate, I am _so glad _you're here ... you got away ... you're alive, mate, that's all that matters. Toshiko never mentioned that ... I didn't know until now, but I'm glad, mate, I'm _really _glad. You didn't deserve being treated like that! You haven't escaped, have you? You're not on the run?"

Ianto blushed with embarrassment as he knew how much it had cost his fellow countryman to say what he did. Into the awkward moment, he put both feet squarely in his mouth and blurted out, "No Rhys, I'm not on the run. I was released by the same authorities that captured me. Long story. The case against me was dropped."

Ianto then sighed deeply before continuing. "Look, I was out of line, Rhys. I shot my mouth off without thinking about what you've suffered. I shouldn't have said what I did. It's me who should be sorry, not you. You've suffered just as much as I have ... as we both have."

"No, no mate!" Rhys spoke vehemently, "You weren't wrong! It was me, shooting my mouth off without thinking. You were right, Ianto. I've been a bloody, blind fool. And ... I know ... I read the emails Toshiko sent me. I know all about what bloody Gwen said ... what she did ... I'm sorry mate, I'm still not over it. Not by a long shot." His voice tapered away to a whisper.

Ianto reached forward and laid a gentle hand on his arm. "None of us are, Rhys. None of us. We've all suffered through this and we're not over it." Rhys nodded stiffly, then cast his gaze away. More awkwardness followed as they shuffled a little, both finding the swirling pattern on the Arabian carpet at their feet, worthy momentarily of their undivided attention.

Then abruptly, they appeared to snap out of their awkward reverie and both men turned in opposite directions and headed back to their respective tables. The normal chatter and laughter returned to the dining room as patrons returned their attention to their own spheres of interest.

Shortly afterwards, Rhys and his friends made the decision to eat somewhere else for the evening. Too much tension was in the air for the three Welshmen, considering Gwen's former team mates were all there. They made a quiet exit out of the restaurant.

Aaron and Gareth had remained quiet throughout the whole scene played out three tables away from them. Despite his initial desire to intervene, Aaron decided to stay clear of the situation unless it turned bad enough for him to interfere.

He let out his own sigh of relief once the tense standoff was over and the two Welshmen parted company without recourse to violence. He hadn't wanted his working life to interfere with his private life because he didn't want to have to explain to Gareth about working for a secret organisation, if the situation blew up out of proportion.

Aaron also didn't want to interfere with Ianto's dealings with a man who was going to be caught up very soon with Torchwood, just as his wife would be. He wasn't sure if he would still be working for the Torchwood team by the time Gwen was reinstated, but he was grateful for the opportunity to see firsthand, the man that the Doctor believed would just 'roll over' like a well-trained dog and do as he was told.

Aaron's mind recalled the Doctor's cocky confidence in being able to persuade Rhys to reconcile with his wife Gwen and _then _just smiling meekly while she returned to the workplace where all their troubles had started.

_Good luck dealing with this Welshman, Doctor. I'd say you may be biting off more than you can chew. No doubt you'll get your way in the end ... you always seem to. However, this Welshman will be no pushover. Should be a good lesson in humility for you. _

"Thank god the maître d' dealt with that situation", Gareth remarked quietly, staring after the large Welshman as he and his two friends retreated back to their table. "It could have turned quite nasty there. That's one of the men you work with, isn't it? And the large fellow yelled out Jack's name. Quite a domestic scene, wasn't it?" He raised his eyebrow questioningly to his partner.

Aaron just shook his head and Gareth knew not to pursue the matter. He understood the need for discretion when work matters invaded their private lives. So he offered an innocent question instead. "Aren't you glad that I haven't inherited the fiery genes of my ancestors?"

Aaron smiled indulgently at his partner and spoke in a low voice. "Mmmmm. I am glad you aren't a fiery Welshman ... well ... _except_ in the bedroom. Hope you're not going to be quiet and restrained when we return home?"

Gareth snapped his head around in time to see the _'come hither' _look in his partner's handsome face. He smirked at Aaron and purred softly, "Oh, of course not! You know full well I always save the fireworks _just _for the bedroom! I can assure you, I will be firing on all thrusters tonight, Scotty!"

Aaron couldn't help laughing happily at Gareth's cheeky comeback. He adored the young man in front of him so much, even putting up with his partner's obsession with all things _Star Trek_. And he looked forward to the perfect ending to their evening, unspoiled now that the situation between Ianto and Rhys had been successfully diffused.

Ianto's cheeks were still tinged pink as he moved sheepishly to Toshiko and Owen's table. Jack, Toshiko and Owen only heard the angry voices when Ianto and Rhys first encountered each other. They missed the rest of the conversation after the maître d' had retreated back to his counter.

Ianto ducked his head to avoid the reproachful expressions on Toshiko and Owen's faces. Jack had hissed at them both not to make a big deal out of what had happened, considering it had blown over. He didn't want their evening spoilt because of one, stupid incident.

Ianto risked a glance at Jack and was relieved as he sat down at seeing a gentle look of reassurance and gratitude shining out of his lover's sky-blue eyes. "I'm sorry", he mumbled knowing that Toshiko and Owen weren't nearly as forgiving as Jack. He could _feel _their disapproval leaking out of them.

Jack reached out and grabbed his hand. Risking a similar reaction from Toshiko and Owen that Ianto currently endured, he said "Nothing to apologise for. The matter was sorted. Besides, thank you for being myknight in shining armour ... rushing to my defence ... so hot, Yan!"

Toshiko's large, brown eyes widened in disbelief at Jack's words, not realising he was deliberately speaking frivolously in order to distract them from their obvious intent to haul Ianto over the coals. It worked.

Owen made sudden retching noises, complaining bitterly that the incident had turned his stomach to acid; and Toshiko rolled her eyes in exasperation at Jack. Ianto sat down feeling he was about to be reprimanded by his boyhood Headmistress and her sharp-tongued assistant.

Owen didn't disappoint, but he was more cautious than normal as he didn't want the young Welshman putting him on decaf if he didn't tone down the biting retorts he could hear competing for release within his mind.

He responded to Ianto's presence at the table in a harsh tone, "No need for me to tell you tea boy that you acted like a right git! Just as well the manager came over and sorted everything."

Toshiko succumbed to Ianto's hangdog demeanour and merely said, "You don't need _me _to beat you up over your stupid behaviour, Ianto. You did a good enough job of that yourself."

Jack reached for Ianto's hand under the table and squeezed it softly. Relief shone out of his lover's stormy blue eyes at the fact that he wasn't dealt with more harshly. He turned to Toshiko and Owen, saying in a firm voice, "Okay, not a good situation there, I'll admit. But it's over _ done _ finished!"

Toshiko nodded vigorously letting Jack know that she had calmed down. Owen just scowled first at Jack and then at Ianto.

Toshiko said "So Jack. Do you and Ianto come here often? This is my first time with Owen. He managed to persuade me to try something different. I'm impressed with the decor and the service is one of the best I've encountered in Cardiff. And it's lovely hearing the waiters and waitresses speaking with French accents."

"Yes we do, when the Rift allows", Jack replied with a grin. "I'm guessing French cuisine is not to your liking, Tosh. You never mentioned the food."

Toshiko's cheeks coloured pink as she cast an apologetic glance to Owen. "Well", she replied softly, "I'd like to reserve judgement until I've been here a couple of times. It's different to what I'm used to but ... French cuisine could grow on me, given time. Besides, the champagne is wonderful!"

"Well, thank heavens for that!" Owen retorted good naturedly. "I'm rather fond of a bit of French cuisine myself, now and then. So Tosh ... you won't mind if we come here on the odd occasion?"

"Of course not, Owen, it's lovely" Toshiko replied thinking she would try other dishes the next time they came. "I'm more than ready for our main course. I've ordered _CONFIT DE CANARD SAUCE AUX CÈPES _so I'm looking forward to that."

"Aaah", Jack nodded knowingly. You've chosen a tasty dish, '_Duck Leg with 'cèpes' sauce and rustic potatoes'__._ I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Owen piped up, "And I'm having '_PAVÉ DE SAUMON SAUCE BEURRE BLANC'_ and thanks, but no thanks Jack! I _don't _need a translation; I already know what it is. It's oven-baked salmon in white butter sauce. And if my nose isn't wrong, I'd say that waitress heading towards us is bringing our dinner!"

Jack pouted at Owen's attempt to burst his bubble. He loved showing off his knowledge of foreign languages. Suddenly he found himself unceremoniously yanked up out of his chair by Ianto.

"Come on, Jack!" he exclaimed jovially. "Time to leave Toshiko and Owen to enjoy their meals. I don't know about you, Jack, but I'm very hungry and I think I'll be ordering an entree as well as main, possibly even a soup to start with."

Jack acquiesced to Ianto's suggestion, moving aside to allow the pretty French waitress to place her order on the table. He smiled at them both and taking Ianto's hand in his, began to move away calling out "Bon appétit!" to them both. Ianto mumbled his farewells.

Jack slowed as they approached his table, nervously looking around to see where Rhys and his mates were sitting. "They left, Jack", Ianto said quietly, answering his unspoken question. "Rhys and his mates left soon after we went to Toshiko's table. I saw them leave."

Jack's gaze reflected the sadness and relief he was feeling. He nodded curtly, and then as they took his seat at their table, he allowed his trademark grin to grace his features. It never reached his sad, blue eyes ...

_**In London: **_

Martha flushed with embarrassment at her commanding officer's barely concealed outrage at the Doctor's orders to him by phone. They both knew they would always co-operate with the Doctor's plans to save the world, but sometimes the manner in which he went about arranging crucial matters, left much to be desired.

Martha tried to placate the Brigadier with an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry, Sir. The Doctor does sometimes forget himself when he gets so absorbed in _"

The Brigadier cut in, bristling with rage, "Don't you defend him! He appears to be under the delusion that part of UNIT's _'Save the world from potential alien threats_' Mandate somehow embraces _babysitting! _Honestly, I don't know how Alistair could spend so much time with the Time Lord and _still _remain sane! Of course, I believe the incarnations of the Doctor that Alistair dealt with, were a lot more _reasonable _with their demands than the one I'm dealing with!"

Martha realised there was no point trying to soothe the Brigadier's ruffled feathers. She listened to his litany of complaints against the Doctor for ten more minutes until his anger had run itself out.

When he appeared to calm down, he looked abashed. "Hmmph ... suppose I shouldn't be giving this all to _you, _Dr Jones. I tried to deal with the Doctor in a _reasonable _manner but he just rode rough-shod over every objection I made. Swept away my concerns and issues over the matter as if they were nothing! _And _he appears to have selective hearing when it suits him. Ah well, as you would guess, I caved. Gave into his outrageous demands. You know, I don't think Time Lords are familiar with manners ... well, when it comes to _please _and _thank you_, at least! He certainly knows how to send my blood pressure climbing. Oh, don't look so worried, I'm fine now. No thanks to _him._"

A light blush coloured Martha's cheeks. "Look, I'm really sorry, Sir. This is all my fault. I suggested it to him because Mrs Williams plays an important part in the future Mission. I was concerned about the way they were just continuing to heavily sedate her. Thought it best to get her out of their clumsy hands, but I didn't really think it through well enough."

"No, no Dr Jones, don't apologise", the Brigadier countered, slowing beginning to relax. "Only when we're discussing the Doctor or the future Mission, are we able to communicate as equals. Because once you step outside that door, Martha Jones, it's back to normal in our communications. So let's just put the matter of the Doctor's poor manners aside and focus on the business at hand. Tell me what you need, who you need, dates and times etc."

Martha offered him a grateful smile and reading from a folder in her hands, proceeded to outline what her requirements were. Within an hour with half a dozen commands barked down phone lines, the Brigadier had arranged everything to her satisfaction.

Martha felt relief flow through her as she realised she could go home to Tom, who thankfully, had worked the early morning shift and was now off. They could spend the evening together whether they felt like going out or staying in.

Martha saluted her commanding officer smartly at the conclusion of their meeting, then headed out the door. She maintained her military stance as she saluted the Captain who was waiting to see the Brigadier and accepted the salute offered to her by Corporal Lance Sainsbury, PA to the Brigadier. With a grin gracing her features as she strode confidently out the door, Martha looked forward to a well-earned evening with her handsome, very eager and deprived, fiancé Tom ...

_**Somewhere in time and space:**_

Grim determination and a strong desire to prevent '_what should never have happened' _set the Doctor on his new destination. He had spent a month with John at the Starburst Healing Precinct while Gray made the painful readjustment to his new surroundings. It had been stressful and only the competent professionalism of the medical caregivers, had helped Gray to come to terms with his situation and begin to co-operate.

The other factor that had improved the situation was when the Doctor helped John set up a temporary empathic link with Gray. John was now able to give comfort and support to the broken young man as he endured the difficult road to recovery.

The Doctor decided not to tell John about his plans. He had checked the time lines and nothing untoward appeared to come as a result of the change. He merely informed the puzzled ex-Time Agent that he had to leave on urgent business in the Universe, but would return from time to time to check on them until they needed to head back to Earth. He left John at the medical facility and headed off to his preset destination.

Now being free to pursue his quest to save the planet _Jok'nhal_; the one which was destroyed and had changed the social, economic and political climate of the galaxy it was in to the detriment of the whole Universe, the Doctor headed off into the past ... the 51st century.

The Time Agency had failed to stop that planet's untimely demise ... the Doctor determined that he would _not_ fail. The TARDIS had warned the Doctor that he only had a very small window of opportunity to work in at the point where the fateful time line ran closest alongside the time line they wanted to replace it with.

The Doctor would need to bring all his Time Lord powers to bear to stop the cataclysmic event because he only had a timeframe of 27 minutes and 42 seconds to work in. It wasn't a lot of time, but it would have to be enough ...


	72. Chapter 72

_**Author's Note: **__My apologies for the very long delay in posting this chapter. I confess I encountered a really bad case of writer's block when I was approaching the end of the chapter. The confrontation with the Doctor and John was very difficult to write. I hope I've done it justice. The next few chapters should flow fairly naturally, so I don't envisage any immediate problems. My apologies again and I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Just a word here ... it's kind of like the calm before the storm. An interlude if you like, before the Doctor, John and Gray return to Earth in the 21__st__ century. _

**Chapter 71 **

_**JOK'NHAL**_

The TARDIS increased her warp speed through space as she neared her destination. The giant planet she had moved through time and space to reach, loomed in front of her far, far ahead; closing distance giving the illusion of a flaccid balloon slowly being inflated.

Moving in and around the small planets, satellites and moons that dotted the pathway to the giant planet her Doctor hoped to save, the TARDIS cleverly avoided detection from radars and scanners.

Soon_ Jok'nhal_ lay ahead like a giant orange balloon blown to massive proportions against the backdrop of multi-coloured satellites and moons in the foreground; and a glittering panorama of twinkling white stars and snaking mists of gas in the background.

The TARDIS very carefully manoeuvred out of tracking range of the planet's defence systems and moved one second out of sync with real time. Her Doctor was feverishly scanning the planet surface locating beneath the crust, the line of bombs set to wreak complete annihilation. She felt her Doctor's growing anxiety mixed with boyish excitement; watched his hands move with lightning speed over the control panel's buttons, dials and levers. His eyes interpreted the flickering images changing so fast, they appeared to be moving in slow motion.

"What's _that_ behind the main time line?" the Doctor asked the TARDIS pointing at a line that was barely visible but appeared to veer close to the current time line. He scrunched his eyes and peered through narrowed vision. He saw that the time line actually intersected the main time line and behind it, a _new _series of time lines moved off into the distance ... but it wasn't clear enough to see exactly what was happening.

The TARDIS was just as shocked as her Doctor and both of them spent time intensely studying what they could of the new series of events ... the lines were not clear enough for a meaningful interpretation. The TARDIS offered her own thought as to why it was happening now, when it had not been apparent before their arrival in the solar system.

_I would venture the theory that once we enter _real time, _our presence in this quadrant will _change _events and may allow this new main time line to come into existence. We will need to analyse the pros and cons of our presence here based on this information. Then we can assess what actions we can or cannot take in it. _

"That's exactly the conclusion I've come to" the Doctor added. His brows creased into a frown. "But _why?_ This shouldn't be happening. I agree that I can't risk any action until we've investigated further. Something is wrong ... _very wrong._ How long do we have until we need to enter 'real time' because until I can figure this out, there's no point barging in down there and making matters worse!"

_I estimate you have 15 minutes and 34 seconds more until the time line must be entered in order to gain the maximum time allocated for your mission to save Jok'nhal. If you choose to proceed, you will need every nano-second of the 2 hours 27 minutes and 42 seconds needed to complete the mission. _

The Doctor nodded his acknowledgement hearing the serious tone behind the TARDIS's words. They both resumed their intense scrutiny of the new time lines. Thirteen minutes later they had finished studying the main variants of the time line. The TARDIS was as perplexed as her Doctor. Something important was missing, but they couldn't figure out the dark, shadowy mass covering the converging time lines. This had never happened before and they needed to understand what it was.

"But why? _Why? _I don't like the fact that we will have to sacrifice that rogue Time Agent whose been sent from the future to undermine the Time Agency's current mission ... to save Jok'nhal. But there's no choice in the matter. It will be one life for billions. But it still doesn't make sense. If he succeeds, _everything _in this quadrant, in this galaxy, changes far more than in the original time line. If he fails, _everything _in this quadrant, in this galaxy _also _changes far more than in the original time line. It's galling to think that now we are on the cusp of changing history for the better, our actions might spawn unacceptable consequences! Dangerous consequences. This changes the situation."

_I concur with your conclusion. This is most unexpected. Think very carefully, Time Lord, before you embark on this mission. There is a fine line between success in your mission and failure for the Universe; and success in both your mission and success for the Universe. _

The Doctor clapped his hands together with little of his usual enthusiasm, as he began the _descent _sequence. "Righto! We're going down. Keep the telepathic lines of communication open once I enter the tunnels because I will need you to advise me of any changes, adverse or otherwise, in the main time line. Transfer us into real time!"

The TARDIS's engines stirred noisily into life rising in pitch and intensity as she waited for the time to count down before entering _real time. _Revolving at high velocity as much for 'cloaking' as for speed, the TARDIS made her way seemingly clumsily towards the planet surface. A series of caves pock-marked the ranges where she would land and the TARDIS made sure to slip under the long-range radar that monitored the region.

The TARDIS touched down in the deep shade of a large rock outcrop near the bottom of one of the ranges. When the Doctor exited his ship, he was only 50 metres away from one of the entrances cut roughly in the rock wall.

The Doctor quickly disabled the perimeter alarm systems with his sonic screwdriver, then moved about 10 metres inside the narrow cave before encountering the solid metal door barring the way. It proved no problem for his sonic screwdriver. He also manipulated the CCTV monitors so that they showed an empty area while he fiddled around with their security systems.

Moving quickly along the first section of the tunnels that was earthen-walled, damp and narrow; the Doctor continued to disable CCTV monitors, security scans and locked doors as he penetrated deeper into the secret base. Soon he entered the Complex itself which had wide steel-like corridors of a pale blue hue.

The Doctor couldn't help wondering why there were no guards or any other kind of personnel in the corridors and rooms he encountered. He would discover the reason later.

Even jogging at his Time Lord speed which was a hairs breadth away from running flat out, just over six minutes of his allocated time had been used. He muttered in annoyance under his breath in Gallifreyan. Lighting the outer corridors of the complex was obviously not a main priority, so only occasional tiny pinpoints of light spaced out on the ceiling, were visible.

Soon his sharp hearing picked up the sounds of running footsteps and muffled voices. Slipping into the shadows as he moved along the corridor, the Doctor tried to make out what was being said in the snatches of conversation.

Two minutes later, he dived sideways into an indented door space covered with shadows as several soldiers of some kind, moved quickly past him. Trying to stay out of sight of the men walking past with determined steps, the Doctor failed to notice the man leading the soldiers. It wasn't until he heard an eerily familiar voice bark out a comment that sent shivers down his spine, that he made the decision to shadow the men. He needed to know _why _this man was here.

Stalking quietly in the footsteps of the men, he waited as they passed through one of the secure doors that one of the soldiers opened for them with his security card. As the door closed shut, the Doctor leapt as quickly as he could to the doorway, counted to ten, then aimed his sonic screwdriver at it.

The door opened and the Doctor was just in time to see the back of the last soldier disappearing around to the right. Moving quickly up the corridor, the Doctor turned to the right as the men in front of him waited for another security door to be opened. The Doctor ducked back out of sight, then moved up to the secured door.

He counted ten seconds again, then opened the door. He found himself in a much more comfortable section of the complex which opened into more luxurious and spacious surroundings. He slipped behind a metal cabinet and watched the men enter what appeared to be an office at the far end of the large room.

Sneaking quickly up to the room, he glanced into the office. His fears were confirmed when he sighted the profile of the man who_ shouldn't _be there. The Doctor's stomach tightened at this revelation and an angry expression crossed his features. He dared not risk communicating telepathically with his TARDIS when he was too close to a highly trained telepathic Time Agent.

He crept up as close as he dared to the opaque window, making sure his body was hidden from view if anyone entered the room or came out of the office. He pressed his ears to a small section of window that appeared to have some kind of cabinet resting against it. It muffled the voices slightly, but it kept him hidden. Then he listened to the animated conversation, bristling with outrage when he heard the familiar voice begin to speak.

"I'm telling you, I transported here using my Vortex Manipulator as instructed by the Director of the Time Agency. My mission is to assist you with your goals. Now ... if you'll just instruct your goons to stand down, we can get down to business. That bag your ugly goon is holding contains some very delicate remote detonators. I can recalibrate it to your calibrations and instead of placing your men in unnecessary danger, we can activate your explosive devices from a central location ... _if _your negotiations fail."

"However, I also have the instruments needed to completely disarm your network of explosive devices if everything goes according to plan. Either way, you will have all your bases covered with no risk to you or your people."

"If I need to set your explosive devices off, we will have enough time to clear the planet ... _if _you intend using something similar to my vortex Manipulator. Because I'm telling you right now, once I've completed my Mission, I am transporting the hell out of here!"

"Explain to me in words I can understand _why _the Time Agency would send you, when we've already got Time Agents here ... _sent _by your Director, to do the exact opposite of what you've just said! Someone is lying and I don't think its the Agents I've already dealt with. What you suggest makes no sense at all. You trying to make me believe that the Time Agency is contradicting itself? I have an IQ far, far higher than yours, but you're not even fooling my men! So ... why are you _really _here? A spy for the government? You'll be sent back to them in tiny pieces. A madman trying to somehow cash in on this? You'll end up in tiny pieces but we'll just throw you out with the rubbish!"

"I'm telling you the truth! That idiot Carter is just a figurehead for the Agency. You know who _really _pulls the strings and he's the one who sent me. To get the real job done! If your goons will back off, I have a holographic message from him."

"My _men _could just as easily kill you. Problem solved. Why should I listen to something that you've manufactured yourself! What the hell is in it for me?"

"In his message, he said he would reveal something that only you and he know about. Something that happened when you studied together at the Quantum Conservatory. Something you witnessed that you both swore to yourselves would never be revealed."

"Okay, I'll play along for a moment. And what the hell would _he _be showing me?"

"I don't know. He doesn't want me to know any more than he wants your goons to know. He instructed me to hand over the vid-cube to you, and then to make sure you are left on your own to receive his message. The goons and I could go into that side room while you watch it. Do we have a deal?"

"Alright then. Take him through to the other room, don't let up your guard and I'll take a look."

"But it might be a bomb! This monkey might have been sent to execute you! We can't take that risk with you. You're too important!"

"If I have to tell you _once more_ to do as I tell you to, it will be your last night alive! Are we clear on this? I'm talking to all of you!"

The Doctor listened to the sound of footsteps fading away and the steely scrape of a distant door opening and closing. Then he saw the shadowy figure leaning over something and heard the click of a switch. A bright burst of light lit up the room. For six minutes, that's all he could perceive as there was no sound. Earphones of some kind, no doubt.

A loud strident voice broke the silence. "Get back in here! Bring him here! He had better be intact!"

The Doctor noticed a fearful tone in the man's voice. Footsteps entering the room could be heard and the Doctor crouched down further.

"Well? Did his message confirm it for you? He said it would."

"Yes ... it did. It's authentic. And you're right. Only he and I knew about it. So ... you'll come with us through to our control centre where you can show me what your gizmos can do. I'll give you the calibrations, though I'm hoping those idiots I'm negotiating with, won't need a hard lesson."

"But boss, how can you tru _?" The high-pitched hiss of a sonic blaster sounded, followed by a strangled scream that suddenly cut off. Gasps of shock and shuffling feet were heard as the green flash faded away, taking with it all traces of the execution.

"Do I have to make _another_ example, or are the rest of you going to do as I say?"

Muttered pledges of fealty were heard, expressed in shaky voices and fearful tones.

"Your boss and I understand each other perfectly. My consideration is humanitarian and scientific; his is purely financial. We are in complete accord. My people will co-operate with you completely. Whatever assistance or equipment you need, will be given to you on my authority."

"I'm glad we could settle this misunderstanding satisfactorily. I have brought all the equipment I'll need for the mission and I operate best on my own. However, as long as all access ways are opened for me, that should be all I require. So ... let's do it!"

"Of course you must realise by now, the majority of my personnel have been removed from the base, transported to a safe distance. As you have already guessed, the rest of us have our own means of transporting quickly off the planet. We hope these are merely precautionary measures."

"As do I hope the same. The destruction of a planet is by no means a minor matter and should be _avoided _at all costs! The absolute _last resort _if and only _if _... it is necessary. If it cannot be avoided, we proceed with all haste."

"You behave more like a mercenary than a Time Agent. If it wasn't for Prossen's personal message to me, I would have thought this was all a hoax. Prossen and I _understand _each other, but you? You can live with the possibility that we will need to use maximum force?"

"Yes, I can. I'm merely the instrument sent to ensure that whatever action is required, will be taken. But it is _you _who is the force behind the power I will wield. Can _you _live with the possibility that we will need to use maximum force?"

"Humph! Enough time wasted. Let's get moving. I will be contacted very soon, so follow me and we shall know then what action must be taken."

Footsteps moving quickly approached the door. The Doctor ducked down out of sight, and as the heavy tread of boots began to fade, he slipped out of his hiding place and followed the men to their destination.

A grim set to his jaw emphasised just how very disturbed the Doctor was. His mind raced around in his skull as he skirted in, around and out from between cabinets and counters.

_What the hell is going on here? Why is _he _here? Why is he on this Mission? Who is the Director he talked about? And what possible secret would the supposed _real _head of the Time Agency share with a genius scientist who has gone mad? I've got to stop this! But ... I can't confront _him _for fear of causing some kind of paradox. I don't know how I'm going to do this because he can't meet me here ... he can't meet me now. _

_He's mentioned misdemeanours in his past before, but _never _this! If I didn't know better, and of course I do know better, I'd say he's a hired assassin ... for the Time Agency? Who is he working for? I'll need to find out about this, but I can't risk returning to the TARDIS just yet. I might lose them and I have to stop this madness! _

The men meandered around corridors that intersected with many others and the Doctor was quick to keep them in sight, lest he lose them. It reminded him of a rabbit warren Rose had shown him once when they went walking on the Chiltern hills just north of London.

It seemed like so much time had passed as the Doctor shadowed the men diligently, but impatiently; however, in real time, only half an hour had passed since he had left the TARDIS. At last they reached their destination and the mad scientist dismissed his men, save one guard.

The Doctor stayed hidden in a store cupboard doorway as the rest of Borov na Menha's guards reluctantly trooped out of the room, muttering darkly under their breath. As quick as a flash the Doctor moved to where the door was.

He risked a glance through the clear windows of the room and fortunately, Borov na Menha and the Time Agent both had their backs to the window. The door had locked behind the guards, but that wasn't the Doctor immediate problem. Entering the room would prove difficult unless the men walked further into the room. Fortunately, they did just that.

As quick as a flash, the Doctor unlocked the door, opened and closed it quickly and quietly, then retreated behind a series of tall cabinets lined haphazardly in the room. He crept closer to the two men and listened to them speaking in hushed voices as they waited for that fateful phone call. The Doctor couldn't hear what they were saying but the tension in their voices conveyed all he needed to know.

At last the scientist's communication device beeped and Borov na Menha took the call. The scientist listened to the call, but the Doctor already knew what the answer was going to be to Borov na Menha's ultimatum ... _no_.

A crash sounded loudly as the mad scientist lashed out at a cabinet nearby, venting his frustration and anger. He began yelling into his communicator, his tone laced with fear and defeat. He had gambled ... and lost.

Knowing he couldn't confront both the scientist and the Time Agent head on, he waited until the call had ended, then sneaked a bit closer to them. He was closest to the Time Agent. Taking a few sneaking steps forward, he leaned in while the two men were arguing about what they would do now that the scientist was faced with two choices; surrender or carry out his threat.

The Doctor leaned in closer towards the Time Agent, his sonic screwdriver set to stun the man when ... a terrible nausea swept through him and his head began to pound painfully. He leaned back, trying to shake the waves of nausea nearly causing him to pass out. Then it happened.

Images moving at lightning speed flashed through his mind and completely immobilised him. The Time Lord fell back in a heap, desperately trying not to make any noise while the battle raged within him.

He _saw _the Time Agent feature in every flashing scene imprinting itself on his mind ... and it was horrific. But he also so the reason _why _the man before him was acting so out of character. In a way, he wasn't the person he was supposed to be because _someone _had warped him, changed him; someone had interfered with the way the Universe should be run.

The images of people and places playing out in his mind were like scenescapes from the worst nightmares imaginable ... only they had already played out, were still playing out and _would _continue to play out in the future. But only for a period of time; a relatively short period of time ... 18 months to be precise.

The Time Lord could scarcely take in all the scenes moving through his mind; scenes of _the man _at the centre of terrible atrocities that criss-crossed time and space. This rogue Time Agent was the perfect killing machine, more so than a cyber man because he was able to use his good looks and charms to seduce people into a false sense of security. Even though some of the life forms recognised at the end, that he would be the bringer of their doom, they went into oblivion with love and longing for the adored rogue ...

A mental switch went on his brain and he saw with calming clarity so much more of this period of time in the man's life. It answered so many questions ... but then, it also raised even bigger questions. Life just became that little bit more precarious.

Horror and fear now tipped the waves of nausea and he knew instantly what it was ... the convergence of time lines. New time lines, different time lines that moved along the path he had taken, by stepping into this reality.

The Doctor wasn't often afraid ... but he was this time. With shocking clarity he realised that if he acted _now _to prevent the events of the past from playing out as they had; everything in the future would be changed and the Universe would be in mortal peril back in the past, changing all of the present and the future.

More than that, he knew the reason _why _the time lines were converging ... because he, an arrogant Time Lord, should not have come, no matter how noble his purpose. He shouldn't be here. He had thought to manipulate time and space to achieve his mission. He was mistaken and he was also in close proximity with a man he _shouldn't _be meeting now.

_Time Lord! You cannot interfere, you know that now. You cannot change what must be ... you cannot change the time line ... you cannot save the planet. GET OUT! NOW! Dire consequences will occur if you don't leave immediately ... consequences that have horrific ramifications for the past, the present and the future ... for the whole Universe._

Pain lanced through him like laser strikes slashing at every part of him; heart, mind and body. He was a Time Lord who had sworn long ago he would never abandon a cause; he would always do all he could to save lives, save planets.

Now, he was forced to admit he could do _nothing _to save this planet and the lives of billions of aliens and had to walk away now or risk far greater consequences for the whole Universe, in the future. Bitterness lined his stomach and sent bile crawling up into his throat.

But ... it wasn't easy ... it wasn't easy at all. To walk away from a planet and allow it to be destroyed was _not _what he wanted to do. It went against his very nature, despite being a Time Lord with a mandate to do whatever was necessary to save the Universe ... at whatever cost.

It felt as though he was taking a sharp blade and hacking into his two hearts. He had only felt like that one other time ... when Gallifrey had burned because of his actions, and all his people were lost in a time lock.

Moving noiselessly out of the room and swiftly back down the corridors he had earlier traversed, grateful for his eidetic memory, the Doctor found his way back to the entrance of the complex. He had not encountered any guards or personnel, which was as he had expected in the circumstances.

The dire warning issued by the TARDIS still rang in his ears, vying for attention as much as the graphic images of the new time lines he had narrowly avoided bringing into existence. His headache grew as his mind was bombarded with these images.

Finally he saw the TARDIS waiting for him and with an extra burst of speed, threw himself through the entry as she quickly opened the door for him before slamming it shut behind him.

Fury radiated from his whole being as he quickly coded in the _exit _procedure. They had 1 minute 27 seconds to clear the quadrant. The TARDIS thrummed through the Doctor's senses, sending calming waves of reassurance to him. Her attempts met a wall of resistance in the Time Lord, but she didn't cease her efforts.

Finally hurling herself through the gap in time and space the Doctor had programmed, the TARDIS moved like an arrow through the narrow aperture before it closed. They never saw the planet explode ... they never felt the horrific effects of a planet being ripped apart ... but they _did _hear the billions of screams emanating from _Jok'nhal_ at their backs as the fled the scene.

Pain stabbed his hearts like spinning blades cutting their way through his chest. He gasped with the sickening knowledge of what was happening ... behind him; in another time, in another galaxy. He could scarce catch his breath.

_Running ... always running ... always running away. Too many failures ... too many lost souls ... too many doomed planets and species, which I can't save. _

The TARDIS registered her disapproval in her empathic touch with the Doctor as she listened to the familiar litany of failure her Time Lord sometimes indulged in, when he wasn't able to save a planet and its inhabitants.

_Alright, Time Lord, that is quite enough. Sometimes you have to acknowledge that despite your best efforts, you cannot help in a certain situation, no matter how very important it may be. You need to truly understand that Time has its own governing rules which can never be compromised ... without severe consequences. _

_Why blame yourself for factors outside of your sphere of influence? You are not to blame for the failure of _this_ mission. You had no choice but to walk away from this, but do it with your head held high. _

_Reserve a part of your heart for the inevitable pain that those people and their planet are suffering ... honour them. Then walk away knowing there are other arenas where you can save life ... can save a planet ... can know success. _

_Take from this situation the few positives we have gleaned from it: the knowledge of what really happened here that not even John Hart knew; the reason why Jack's memories were stolen; the reason why we could not risk compromising vital time lines in the future. _

_Do not make a serious mistake and alienate one of your main allies just because he was present on the planet. You know as well as I do that his involvement was forced upon him through empathic reconditioning and chemical stimulants. _

_Do not hold this against him. It was _never _his fault that a madman used and abused him cruelly, by forcing him to perform horrific acts against innocents. It is a mercy that the memories that would have incriminated the cruel Director, were removed from Jack's mind. Upon returning to himself, imagine the agony he would have known. _

_This brings up the subject of whether it would be right in the circumstances, to heal Jack by removing his memory blocks over those horrific 18 months. Would that be merciful to him? I think not, rather, it would be one of the cruellest acts we could perform in him. I know you feel exactly the same way, Time Lord. We cannot do it. _

A pause in the empathic conversation gave the Doctor time to draw in a still ragged breath as his mind processed all that the TARDIS had said ... and all that she had not said.

_Your primary task, Time Lord, is not to succeed in every mission you embark on. No. It is to _try _and succeed in every mission; to participate in and interact with the species who are involved; to provide assistance, advice and knowledge as required; to draw parallels from similar situations you have experienced in the past ... or the future; to learn all the important lessons you can from each scenario. _

_Failures are just as important to learn and grow from; you won't learn just from your successes. Come on, Time Lord! We do have goals to initiate and achieve; people to push who will aid us in our Mission ... and a planet that_ can_ be saved. _

The Doctor couldn't find comfort in the TARDIS' words to assuage his aching heart. He knew that she was right and the icy calm of a Time Lord's rationalisation came into play.

_Be warned, Doctor. You are not going to be able to hide this from Captain John Hart. His empathic ability is powerful enough to _'catch'_ fragments of your memory, Time Lord and he is capable of reaching a fairly accurate conclusion. You cannot hide this from him. No. I believe it would be better to trust him with the truth. Don't argue. You know I'm right. Tell him. _

The Doctor scowled and sent the full strength of his disapproval along his link with the TARDIS. With a casual indifference that stung him as much as if she had sneered at him, the TARDIS tossed his disapproval right back down their link at him. Ouch.

Countless memories from centuries of travel through Time and Space engulfed the Time Lord as he pondered the worth of his journeys; wondered at what _real _good he had achieved in all his time. Suddenly he felt the weight of responsibilities long past; the burdens of failed missions press down on him like a titan wall; crushing his normal ebullient demeanour beneath a litany of whispers that looped around in his mind ... _failure ... lost ... gone forever. _

_STOP THAT! RIGHT NOW! You do no good in the present lamenting on a past that cannot be changed. Without __**you **__as the sole remaining Time Lord, Guardian of the Universe, the aeons of time and space would have known a great loss, a terrible emptiness caused by your absence. Whether you will it or not, you are __**needed **__here and now and for as long as the Universe has need of you. Dust off your despair, square your shoulders and stride boldly into the future! _

"Right then!" the Doctor responded in a harsh voice that sounded just as steely cold as his emotions felt. He knew that logically, the TARDIS was correct in her summary, but it didn't stop his twin hearts from beating a painful tattoo in his chest.

"Back to the future! We have two young men who need our company before we head onwards to the past!" A tickle of humour touched him as he noted how strangely absurd his statements just sounded. He set the co-ordinates and the TARDIS roared into life, leaving the painful past behind them as she followed the path that led to John and Gray ...

_**The Sanctuary of Light, 67****th**_**_ century (Q'arn Q'ay Planet in Jalioz Galaxy_) **

In the spacious Main Reception area of the Sanctuary of Light, large volumes of aliens and health specialists scurried in and out of the pearly dome, reminiscent of a Grand Shopping Mall in London.

Soft pastel lights suffused the air with gentle colour that soothed the senses as people slowed their pace upon entering the facility. Imperceptibly the lights and barely-heard music combined to calm and put the many visitors to the facility, at their ease. It was a theme that was repeated more obviously throughout the complex.

A pacifist race known as the _Zaroos_, renowned for their heightened artistic sensibilities, provided the music and sound system that permeated throughout the complex. Their culture of peace and tranquillity filled the air with muted echoes of their philosophies.

The decor for the corridors was more functional with muted, pale marble-like walls; as were the healing theatres, meditation suites and utility rooms. The _Zaroovan_ music still hung in the background of the whole complex like a soft mist that is barely perceptible, yet still exudes a gentle influence.

The TARDIS parked discreetly in a shadowed area at the side of the Sanctuary of Light. She shared the weight of guilt, hopelessness and regret at their recent failure. Neither she nor her Doctor felt inclined for unnecessary chat.

The skyline deepened to a burnt orange colour as its main Red Sun, _Zar-Zaroon_, reached the zenith of its ascent. It cast strange coloured shadows below, especially as the Doctor strode moodily across the walkway to the entrance.

His mind was distracted enough not to notice the nervous and wary glances aliens who walked nearby, were casting in his direction. He was unaware that the menacing cast of his features, enhanced by the dark orange rays, painted a formidable picture of an alien you didn't want to tangle with.

The TARDIS's stiff admonition still rang in his ears and his mood turned bleak as he acknowledged her wisdom in the matter. He would have to tell John and truth and he really dreaded bringing back all the pain that ancient wound would cause. It was necessary ...

John waited impatiently for the Doctor to return from wherever he had gone; the Time Lord's words ringing in his ear from his previous visit three months ago. He was agitated while he waited in the main reception lounge of the complex; worried in fact.

John's demeanour was a far cry from the bundle of nerves he kept hidden beneath his cool, casual and sexy veneer. He had witnessed, and been a target of, the Doctor's wrath back on 21st century Earth. The ex-Time Agent didn't relish a repeat of that episode involving Ianto.

_Ianto? Ianto! Shit! I haven't thought of him for so long ... makes me feel like such an insensitive bastard! Still ... then again ... it has been a helluva long time in my time line. It will only be a week or thereabouts in Ianto's timeline. Hope he's bearing up well ... coping. Hope Jack is helping him with his empathic abilities. Pity Jack never had a real _ _

John's thoughts came to a sudden halt as a cold chill ran through his veins. _Jack! He's not going to take well to the changes ... in Gray. He's gonna hate me ... he's gonna KILL me! _

John had been the main support person for Gray since they had arrived at the healing facility in the 67th century, called _'The Sanctuary of Light', _exactly one year and eleven months ago.

The Doctor had been deliberately vague about where he was going when he left them and what he would be doing while he was away. All he had told John was that they would all be away from 21st century Earth for about two years.

The Doctor had indicated he would pop back now and then to see how they were. It had been seven months since they had seen him last. He had left explicit instructions for the healing practitioners that Gray was not to be heavily medicated as he didn't want him like a zombie.

John reviewed the time he had spent here with Gray in his mind, trying to place everything in chronological order so he could explain to the Doctor; _what _had happened, _when _it had happened and _why _it had happened.

Feeling confident that he had balanced the story well in his mind and could rely on his storytelling ability, not to mention his undeniable charm, John relaxed and sipped carefully at his _Brok'nt _drink; a fragrant and spicy beverage that was popular on this planet.

It took another hour and a half for the Doctor to appear. During this time John had grabbed a container of _Messok; _rich, pungent sweetmeats laid on a bed of bitter _S'ork _beans,to settle his grumbling stomach. He had just laid down the empty container on a small side table, when a familiar figure swept through the main entrance, hands jammed firmly in his coat pockets and a look of subdued thunder on his face.

_Oh, oh. Perhaps now is not the best time to give the Doctor news that I'm fairly sure, will push him over the edge into complete rage. No. Best wait for a bit. _

"Doctor! A sight to soothe my love-starved eyes!" John yelled out facetiously, a leering grin on his face. He sauntered towards the Doctor in his usual swaggering manner. "So long, so long away, I thought you surely abandoned me!" A simpering, love-sick expression spread over his handsome features and he placed his hands dramatically over his heart.

The Doctor glared at him and wondered exactly _why_ it was that he needed this insufferable man standing before him. Then he remembered and bit back his resigned sigh. He contented himself with merely glaring at John.

"That's enough from you!" the Doctor growled in a tone that warned John that he should immediately drop his unwanted playful manner and get serious ... _fast._ John heeded the warning, shivering slightly at the dangerous edge in the Doctor's tone.

"I take it wherever you went, the situation did not go well?" John offered in a conciliatory tone. "Anything I can do to help?"

A wave of deep pain and bitter anguish surged in the Doctor's eyes for a split second; then it was gone. "How's Gray?" he asked, deliberately deflecting John's question, his furrowed brow warning John not to pursue his line of questioning.

John sighed replying, "He's fine. A lot better now. He's come a very long way. Give him a month or two and I'd say that he'd be ready to meet Jack. Healer Chryn'a has done wonders with him. She's a gifted healer."

"Good!" the Doctor replied sharply, turning quickly and stalking towards the elevating platform. "I'll see him soon. We need to talk. Follow me."

John rolled his eyes and trotted after the Time Lord. "And I'm just _peachy, _Doctor, thank you for asking" he muttered under his breath as he moved to catch him before the platform moved off without him. The Doctor didn't seem to care whether John accompanied him or not.

_Well, excuse me for existing anywhere in your presence. Sure know how to make a person feel wanted and appreciated. Hmmph. I'm good enough to leave as a caretaker for Gray, but not good enough for you to want to spend any quality time with me. Time Lords leave much to be desired. Can't see what Jack sees in you, Doctor ... all I see is arrogance, a superiority complex, an inflated ego and an insufferable smugness about your 'questionable' abilities as a Time Lord. _

John failed to recognise the irony in his accusations of the Doctor's attributes; they mirrored exactly his own personality. He leapt up onto the platform while it was rising; cursing the Doctor for not waiting for him and thanking his daily fitness regime for keeping him in top form.

"So ... where did you go? What did you do? And why are you so upset?" John asked the Doctor carefully, modulating his voice to project maximum calm to the Doctor. He also gently pushed out a soft wave of reassurance along his link with the Time Lord.

"Save your questions and your efforts!" snapped the Doctor irritably, turning to glare at John. "And don't you _ever _try poking around in my head again!"

John faltered momentarily before a surge of anger leapt up in his chest. "Oh, but its okay for _you _to intrude inside _my _head ... and Ianto's! Not to mention anyone else you feel like messing around with!"

The Doctor scowled at John, "That's different and you know it! You've formed an empathic link with Gray, haven't you?"

John scowled back, nodding his head in agreement. "Of course I have and _you _know it! That's what you wanted all along, wasn't it? To break my link with Ianto to keep your favoured companion, _Jack _happy! You didn't care what it would do to Ianto ... or me. Just as long as _Jack _was happy!"

The Doctor let out an exasperated breath and aiming his sonic screwdriver at the lift mechanism, halted it in mid-air. The look on his face was pained. John realised he had hit some kind of nerve, but he wasn't sure what exactly he had said to change the Doctor from a scowling, intolerant Time Lord to a contrite and ... sad man.

"It's not like that at all, John" the Doctor said softly. It wasn't as if they could be overheard by the people on the various levels they were passing ... their presence didn't even warrant a vaguely curious glance.

"I can't _ever _make up for all that Jack suffered because of my actions ... or lack, thereof. And in this instance, it really isn't _just _about Jack. It's about _all _of the people I'm involved with in this current situation. That includes _you, _John. I'm thinking of you as much as Gray, or even Jack, in this situation."

John folded his arms and stared intently at the Doctor, the unspoken questions swimming around in his crystal blue eyes. He leaned back on the only wall the lift offered ... and waited.

"I know something of what you went through when _Jok'nhal _was destroyed. I was linked with you and Ianto. There's nothing I can do to negate that terrible experience you went through John, anymore than I can negate the terrible consequences Jack suffered because he followed me to the end of the Universe."

Scepticism cut fine lines into John's porcelain features and his eyes hardened to a cold, agate blue. So far, he wasn't buying anything the Doctor was saying to him.

"But I try to do what I can, when I can." The Doctor's hand suddenly shot out as his sonic screwdriver sizzled blue rays at the lift controls. "We get off here."

Without so much as a backward glance, the Doctor strode quickly down the dimly light corridor. John caught up with him just as he turned to the corridor on his right. The Doctor walked a few steps, then stopped outside one of the many doors leading off the corridor. He aimed his screwdriver at it and with a gentle whisper, it opened.

The room the Doctor led John into was small, drab in grubby grey edged with utilitarian black. A plain black metallic table with four matching chairs and a black metallic cabinet were the only items of furniture; functional and that was all.

The minute the door closed, John felt fingers of ice trail up and down his spine. He _felt _the great emotional turmoil within the Time Lord. It quenched his usual gregarious attitude and he quietly took a seat. The Doctor chose to remain standing. Silence filled the room like an unwelcome presence as John waited for the Time Lord to say something ... anything.

After a lengthy pause with the Doctor's ancient gaze piercing John with an unfathomable expression laden with a deep sorrow that the ex-Time Agent found deeply disturbing, the Time Lord stepped forward to stand directly in front of him.

"It's easier if I show you. But I need your promise that you won't tell _anyone _what I'm about to show you. It's extremely important that this revelation remains between the two of us. Have I made myself clear?"

John felt himself withering beneath the twin assault of the Doctor's indomitable gaze and his tense words. He nodded carefully with no thought of betraying the Doctor's trust for fear of unimaginable retribution from a powerful Time Lord and his equally powerful TARDIS.

Without further ado, the Doctor reached backwards and pulled his chair towards him and sat down next to John, indicating with his head that the man needed to face him squarely. Then he laid his hands either side of John's skull and proceeded to send images of exactly what had happened on _Jok'nhal _in chronological order.

Despite the speed which the images and sounds were bombarding into his mind, John was able to decipher the series of events that had unfolded on that huge planet. He steeled himself ruthlessly, clamping down on the bile that rose into his throat as he witnessed from the Doctor's perspective, what had transpired on _Jok'nhal_.

It took a few moments before John's burgeoning emotions began to catch up with the scenes that burned sharply into his mind. Revisiting those memories was dampened by the healing the Time Lord and his TARDIS had achieved with John. But this ... this new chapter in the horrific episode in his past threatened to undermine that healing.

John acknowledged, and was greatly surprised and equally grateful for the Time Lord's attempts to thwart history and save a worthy planet. But his gratitude was soon swept away by the sheer horror of the revelation that followed.

Bile rose in his throat, burning its way into his mouth, as his mind acknowledged what his heart screamed out in denial ... _Jack _... his former lover had played the pivotal role in the destruction of _Jok'nhal_ ... albeit unwittingly as a Time Agency would-be Director had used him ruthlessly as a pawn in the affair.

Sweat broke out all over John's body and his breathing became laboured as he struggled to breathe through the unexpected pain lancing through him. All Jack's lofty ideals, moralistic posturing and '_mightier than thou_' attitude; crumbled into insignificance.

John realised in a moment of hidden truth, that he had _always _hero-worshipped Jack for the kind of man that he thought he could never be ... an honourable man. In some ways, John had revolted against that impossible ideal that Jack had presented because he gave up ever being able to achieve it. He had always laboured under the fear that he was less of a man than Jack; that _he _was the monster and Jack was the hero ... always. Until now.

John didn't know if Jack had ever realised how much respect he had had for him. Probably not. John had done everything he could to undermine Jack when they were partners, trying to cut him down to size so that he didn't feel so bad about himself. Even now, resentment bubbled up inside at Jack's constant and impossible high standards waving at him like a red rag to a bull. As though he was a recalcitrant school boy who needed to be guided onto the high, moral ground by his tutor. No more.

A rational part of John's mind desperately tried to reason with him that Jack had been betrayed by the rogue Time Agency Director; that he had been unwittingly used in a megalomaniac's attempt to usurp power from the rightful head of the Agency. It also confirmed for him that the 18 months or two years worth of Jack's memories had been deliberately erased from his mind by the Agency.

Although their relationship had been deteriorating for awhile after he and Jack 'returned' back to _real time_, and they would probably have broken up anyway, John realised that the _darkness _that suddenly came upon Jack, was directly attributed to his erased memories.

Jack's whole personality at it's very core, underwent a dramatic change and both he and John felt it linked to those 'stolen memories'. Before leaving, Jack had confided to him that he felt something was really _wrong _because he suddenly found he had a long period of memories missing, possibly covering two years.

Jack had blamed the Agency for being behind his stolen memories, but he couldn't gather any proof. John had agreed at the time because it had all the stink of one of their 'internal' operations. Jack had been partially right in his assessment at that time; he firmly believed that his memories had been deliberately tampered with so he couldn't 'incriminate' or 'embarrass' the Agency.

Both Time Agents had felt that it was something very big to have the Director authorise such a removal of memories. This caused them both to lose trust in the Agency ... and in each other, fearing that the _other _person was the traitor. Their assumptions were far removed from the truth.

Neither one of them knew then that Jack's memories had helped uncover the internal plot to overthrow the legitimate Agency Director ... neither knew that the Agency's decision to remove Jack's horrific memories went against normal protocol which despite his 'innocent' role in the affair, would have been to order his execution ... as they ordered the execution of the rogue Director and all his associates; inner circle and wider group.

A plea for clemency in the circumstances was put forward by a mysterious, but powerful being and upheld by the ruling Council of the Agency. It was thought best that Jack should not have to live with the memories of his actions which had been 'forced' on him through the subtle use over time of drugs and subliminal messages.

But the Agency never told Jack or John the truth ... they left them in the dark. It was decided that those closest to Jack would try and help him retrieve the lost memories so he could judge for himself how bad they were. They knew Jack to be a basically 'good' person and returned to his normal state, he may not have been able to live with the memories of what he had done. He would probably have gone mad and killed himself.

Their actions were very unusual in the circumstances. The Agency wasn't known for its mercy, although the embarrassing fact that Jack represented in his body, their failure to realise what was going on, was also a factor in removing Jack's memories.

But the Agency didn't know that Jack's memories had never been removed; they had merely submerged themselves beneath a mental defence barrier. They lay ever present, residing deep within his mind, waiting to 'leak' their terrible poison at random points in Jack's life. Psychologically speaking, they recognised the 'threat' to their existence and had retreated back to safety, similar to the tactic employed by outnumbered soldiers in a war zone, in the face of an overwhelming enemy.

All of this John managed to integrate into a seamless stream which ran through his mind like a filmstrip. He pushed his emotions back down so he could view exactly what had happened from the past and the present without over-reacting to it.

But hidden memories of his own also pushed up, threatening to derail him. John remembered what it had been like when he and Jack had split acrimoniously. Then Jack had just 'disappeared' and he had no way of finding where or when in the past or the future, he had gone.

John recalled with horror what had happened when Jack had suddenly 'disappeared' leaving him to face the Time Agency Director. The interrogation had been brutal and they assumed, mistakenly, that he had aided and abetted Jack in his escape. John still harboured bitterness and resentment at what he had to face because Jack had just 'run away' from everything and everyone ... including him.

"John. _John! _Come back to me, come back!"

Recovery was slower than the Time Lord expected as John shook his head trying to disengage himself from the flow of memories and new information from the Doctor. He looked at the Doctor and blinked hard several times. Then in a cracked voice, he spoke.

"Why? Why would you _do this_ to me? Why the hell would you show me this? I was better off not knowing, but no, you just _had _to show me, didn't you? Why would you burden me with this? You honestly can't expect me to be grateful for your damn revelation!"

Calmly the Doctor replied in a steady voice that belied the torment shining from his ancient eyes. "Because I couldn't hide it from you. You are a strong Empath. You would have sensed it from me sooner or later. I judged it best to tell you before it leaked out to you. I don't expect you to thank me."

John's own logic agreed with the Time Lord but his shattered illusions about Jack and the residual pain from the healing of those memories, clung like ravenous leeches on his soul. His mind screamed out it's pain and torment at the terrible revelation.

Through gritted teeth, John spoke in a voice that lacked his usual bravado. "I_ hate_ you for what you've shown me. I hate you for what you've done ... or tried to do. Better to have left the past in the past. Just because you're a bloody Time Lord doesn't give you the right to mess around with the events of the past! You don't have that right! And how do you know whether you've messed around with the time line and changed events?"

The Doctor shook his head solemnly, his words calm. "No, John. It couldn't be left in the past. And you needed to know the truth, just as I did. As a Time Lord ... the _last _of the Time Lords now ... I do have the right to try and change what should never have happened. The TARDIS and I checked the timeline and saw that the destruction of _Jok'nhal_ should never have happened. It's had unfortunate consequences throughout the _whole _of the Universe in time and space. But ... I couldn't change it without interfering with Jack's time line. My actions had wider repercussions concerning his unique role in the Universe. It wasn't a personal decision I made ... it was for the sake of the Universe. The damage that occurred when Jack was involved in that planet's destruction, though horrific beyond words and understanding, paled in comparison to the terrible consequences that would have happened if I had interfered. It was the _hardest _thing I've ever had to do ... walk away from saving a whole planet."

Suddenly John saw a world of pain, regret and sorrow flow out of the Time Lord's eyes ... then he felt the terrible waves of accompanying emotions crash into his own mind. He was physically and mentally battered by what he felt ... it was as though he was drowning in the depths of sorrow from the Universe itself.

The Doctor waited calmly as John gradually came back to himself. He sensed within the former Time Agent a shift in perspective. Despite the agonising pain he had just subjected John to in order for him to understand what the reality of the situation was, he perceived it more as _'cauterising' _a gaping wound. John would heal in time ... just as he would.

"What do we do now?" John asked in a subdued voice. "What about Jack?"

The Doctor held silence for several minutes before responding. "We can't tell him. It would destroy him. Unfortunately, that also raises the point that I can't interfere with his lost memories. They have to remain lost. You are strong enough as an Empath to put up an impenetrable barrier around this. Jack need never know."

John nodded his agreement. "I agree. Good luck with telling Jack you won't be healing that portion of his subconscious. He's not going to be happy and you'd better have a damn good explanation for him!"

Nodding his agreement, the Doctor said, "I will, by the time we get back. Will need the TARDIS's help with this. I just want you to understand that this was none of Jack's fault. He was manipulated and all his actions happened without his knowledge or consent. I hope it doesn't change your opinion of him."

John barked out a hollow laugh. "Too late for that, Doc! I can't change how this has affected me emotionally. It's changed _everything_ for me ... changed how I perceive Jack. In a strange way, I no longer feel as inferior to him as I used to, but it's an empty victory. I would rather feel how I _used _to about him ... in awe of him. But that has definitely changed even though I acknowledge his '_innocence_' in the matter."

The Doctor frowned, but said nothing. "Well, I guess that's that then. Time to leave this matter for the moment, though we may need to revisit it at some stage in the future. "

John looked at the Time Lord with a disgusted expression. "_Why _would we ever want to revisit this? I'm going to spend most of my life pushing it as far back into my subconscious as it will go! I _certainly _don't want to revisit this!"

The Doctor shook his head. "We may not have a choice in the matter. No point in worrying about it. Best to leave it for now and focus on the immediate. Gray. How are things going with Gray?"

John took a deep breath and sighed loudly. "Gray. Right. Gray. Jack's brother. This empathic barrier will have to keep _him _out as well as Jack. And Ianto. What a _fuck-up_ this has turned out to be!"

A perplexed expression covered the Doctor's face. "You don't have a choice with Gray. Neither he nor Ianto can ever know about this. Blocking out Ianto, I can understand, may be a bit difficult. You both bonded _very _closely together. However, uou've already broken part of your link with him. It won't take much more to sever the link completely. You know that Ianto needs to form a link with Jack. That's crucial!"

A slightly guilty expression came over John's handsome features. "Well ... Gray and I ... as I mentioned before, we've formed an empathic link. Now don't go blasting me with your Time Lord wrath or fry my brain with your timey-wimey speeches! Gray needed a _lot _of support here and one of the fastest ways to do that, was to set up a link with him so I could help him that way! So ... so just hold off your Time Lord temper!"

John never fell over backwards when a loud, genuine laugh erupted from the Time Lord's lips. He couldn't help wondering if maybe a few screws had worked their way loose in the Doctor's mind. Considering what he had just gone through, it wouldn't have surprised him. He waited for the laughter to die down.

Catching his breath, the Doctor exclaimed, "But that's _brilliant!_ Just brilliant! I'm glad you have established a link with Gray. No, really, I am! It's worked out better than I dared hope for."

John's hackles rose at the Time Lord's reaction. "Just what the bloody hell are you talking about? And what do you mean _'it's worked out better than I dared hope for' _Doctor?"

The Doctor instantly sobered when he saw John's reaction. He calmed immediately and said "The best way to explain what I want to say in this situation, is to ask you a question. How _close _have you and Gray become?"

John drew in a deep breath before answering. "Well ... close. Really close. Perhaps you'd better brace yourself and I'll explain it to you." The Doctor followed his advice implicitly and cast an intense gaze at the nervous former Time Agent sitting in front of him.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 72**

The penetrating look in the Doctor's deep brown eyes told John that the Time Lord already _knew _the answer. Shock warred with anger in John's mind but his years of training with the Time Agency kept his features calm and clear; his bright blue eyes a shield to hide his true emotions. The Doctor could see right through it.

"What kind of sick mind games have you been playing, Doctor? Where the_ hell_ do you get off playing around with people's lives? You don't have that right!" John burst out angrily, quickly losing his self-control.

A strong sense of agelessness coupled with a bone-deep weariness filled the Doctor's eyes. "Yes, John, I do have that right as I told you before. As a Time Lord ... the _last _Time Lord ... lone Guardian of the Universe. If my actions, large or small, can help Time take the best path through Space; if a single word I say or a long drawn-out speech I give can guide beings to take the right course of actions, and thus save countless catastrophes for the Universe ... then I'll say and do whatever I have to. I have that right!"

A cold chill crept up John's spine and he was barely able to hold the Time Lord's penetrating gaze. A lone tendril of fear curled uncomfortably in his stomach and if he had been able to, he would have retreated out of that room immediately. He kept his seat.

"What do you want of me?" John asked in a sober voice, resignation in his tone and a reluctant respect in his eyes.

"To do what you believe to be right. In any given situation. Beneath that bold, brash exterior and beyond the wild, angry emotions you allow to build up; beats a very good heart. Time to use it, John. Time to trust it", the Doctor replied quite seriously, though his eyes held a warmth in them that John couldn't quite understand.

"And doing this would help the Universe?" John asked, a trace of his trademark sarcasm lacing his words.

"More than you could ever imagine, John. So much more."

"You're not really telling me much, are you? _Why _are you interfering in my life? Why are you interfering with Gray's life?"

"I'm not interfering, as you so bluntly put it. Look at it this way. Gray needed a support person to help him through his counselling. You, John, have been there, done that. Different reasons, for sure, but you know what it's like to battle through everything that comes flying up at you from counselling. Gray needed someone like you, who could relate. Now me? I wouldn't know what that experience is like. So first and foremost, my intention was to do right by Gray and provide him with the support that I myself couldn't give him. You were the right person for him. You _are _the right person to help him through this. Surely you can understand how having _you _supporting Gray every step of the way, has helped him come through this?"

John nodded his head in agreement. He knew how at crucial times during Gray's counselling, when the going had gotten tough and the young man had been on the verge of running out of the healing centre; John's timely intervention had helped.

The ex-Time Agent knew _exactly _what it was like to be in that position. To his shame he had sometimes reacted so badly, that the healing staff treating him were often left with injuries from his angry outbursts.

John knew without a doubt that Gray would not have made it through his counselling, without his help. And he knew that the Doctor had perceived it before arranging for him to accompany Gray.

What really rattled John was the fact that the Doctor appeared to imply that he _knew _what would happen between the two men _outside _of the counselling. That suspicion sat uneasily on his mind and he needed to hear the Doctor explain himself. His ice-blue eyes conveyed the unspoken question.

"You know I can't tell you what I saw in the time line that relates to Gray ... wibbley- wobbley timey-wimey stuff that can't be messed with", the Doctor began with no hint of apology in his voice. "Let's just say, there were _hints _that something might develop along a certain time thread and if so, that would lead to a particular time line that is beneficial to all parties involved! All I did was a little nudge here, a small poke there; then stood back to see whether the people involved would move one way or another. So! Anything that developed between you and Gray while I was _away_, is entirely due to the choices you both made. I had no part in it."

The Doctor couldn't help a self-satisfied grin at John even though he knew the scowling man in front of him didn't appreciate it. John knew the Doctor was right but that fact just served to irritate him even more. Sighing deeply, he knew it was time to put aside his personal concerns. At least the Doctor wasn't upset about what lay unspoken between Gray and himself ... a budding relationship.

Sighing deeply, he searched for the positives in this. His sharp mind was only too happy to throw off the emotional baggage of worry and fear that had eaten deep into John's soul, as the time for the Doctor's return had drawn nearer.

John realised that the Doctor could well become an important ally to him in the matter of his relationship with Gray. Especially when the time came to tell Jack. He smirked to himself as he acknowledged that the Doctor _would _become an important ally in the matter. After all, the Doctor had virtually told him that the Universe would benefit greatly ... the crafty Time Lord had gone so far as to set the scene for the relationship to take bud and grow.

Grinning madly at the Doctor as the realisation wrapped him around like a warm cloak, John said, "You know, doc, you're a sneaky one, aren't you? You and your TARDIS. You would have made a great con team! Oh ... what am I saying? You _are _a great con team!"

Those remarks earned John a burning glare from the Time Lord. The ex-Time Agent merely smirked back at the Time Lord feeling a childish glee that he had 'gotten one over' on the Doctor.

"Come on!" the Doctor huffed in irritation. "Let's go and see Gray."

The Doctor knew that their light-hearted interlude had only momentarily lightened the influx of memories that John was now burdened with. As he led the way ahead of John, his gaze turned stony as he knew that John would have a lot of hard times ahead as he struggled to come to terms with what he now knew.

John summoned the lift and keyed in the floor where the residential suites were located. They both jumped back on the lift and held a tense silence as they rose higher and higher. Not even the soothing balm of the music floating in and out of their senses, could assuage the bubbling anxiety each man felt.

Not used to long periods of silence in the company of another, John ventured cautiously. "You know, Doctor, Gray is the polar opposite of Jack. It's kind of weird that I have been involved with both brothers, though of course, my usual penchant for threesomes in this case, is out the window! Even I can't sanction incest."

The Doctor was too outraged by John's comments to do more than glare angrily at him. He maintained a stony silence and turned to stare moodily at the passing floors.

Mentally kicking himself for his callous comments that did nothing to alleviate the tension between them, John tried to retrieve the situation. "Look, that was really stupid. I'm just trying to lighten things up a bit. I'm ... well ... I guess I'm grateful to you. For what you tried to do. Okay, so it turned to shit! I'm not really grateful for your revelation because that's probably going to haunt me for the rest of my life. But ... I think being with Gray helps both of us. And despite the shit he did in Cardiff before Jack subdued him, well, he's not really like that ... a monster. He's quite a gentle, deep person with an ancient soul. It goes against his nature to be the loud-mouthed extrovert his brother is. I guess ... I guess he's going to tame the wildness in me. That's good. I'm getting a bit old now for playing _Mr Tough Guy_. I'm glad you rescued Gray. I'm glad you chose me. I get the sense that Gray and I aren't going to be around in 21st century Earth when your main Mission kicks off. That's fine. I plan to show Gray the _real _wonders of the Universe. I'm thinking this will help balance out some of the horror of his past. After the reunion with Jack, we'll stick around a few months, then, we'll probably head off and leave you all to it. Of course, if you need me, I'm just a hologram away."

John paused, then caught and held the Time Lord's inscrutable gaze with an intense look in his glacial eyes, the warmth of honesty and acceptance shining out. "And ... and I'm glad I met you. Thank you Doctor."

The two men held each other's gaze for a long moment. The Doctor nodded his acceptance, then aimed his sonic screwdriver at the controls as they neared their drop-off floor and the lift gently whooshed to a halt.

Neither men spoke another word or even looked at each other for the rest of their journey to Gray's room. But something ... imperceptible, yet important ... had transpired between them in their brief journey on the lift. A tentative understanding linked them with a thin, shaky thread; the beginnings of genuine trust began to blossom between them.

At last John led the Doctor to Gray's room. It was actually a small suite of rooms; bedroom, bathroom, small kitchen and a modest lounge area. They swept into the apartment, which in itself was a sign that Gray had progressed well. They moved quickly, allowing the noise of their entrance to alert the young man waiting out on a small balcony overlooking a section of the magnificent gardens below.

He didn't turn around immediately, but spoke softly into the air in front of him. "So, Doctor. You have returned." There was a stiffness in the way he held his body and it was reflected in the tone in his voice.

With a Jekyll and Hyde turnaround, the Doctor assumed his gregarious persona. "Yes!" he boomed out in a strong voice. "I have returned! And much has happened while I've been gone. Lovely suite you have now. Brilliant!"

Gray slowly turned around to face the Doctor, the merest glance to John before focusing his full attention on the Time Lord. "Indeed it has. I assume it would be pointless to enquire how your journeying went?"

For a fraction of a moment, the Doctor's bravado faltered, which Gray noticed. "You would be absolutely right, young man! Time-wimey, wibbley-wobbley stuff! Gives me a headache just thinking about it!"

Despite the scarring covering a large portion of his face, Gray still possessed enough good looks to attract the attention of both males and females ... and he knew how to work his disfigurement to his advantage. He would learn that the Doctor wasn't impressed by how beautiful or handsome a person was; he was impressed with how they behaved.

A smile lit up Gray's handsome features, though it didn't shine out of his eyes. He felt the new barrier erected in his link with John. He had also felt the link start between John and the Doctor, but when he had attempted to 'listen in', he had been unceremoniously kicked off.

Gray knew it was the Doctor who had done that. The empathic power the Doctor wielded overwhelmed him. At the time he couldn't help but marvel in awe at the amazing empathic strength of the Doctor. Now he felt anger building up at being deliberately blocked in his link with John, by the Doctor.

"You didn't have a need to know", the Doctor flatly stated. His ancient eyes were hard and unflinching as he stared down the young man. Gray coloured with embarrassment at being treated like a nosy little child who had no business trying to listen in on adult conversations.

Gray replied through gritted teeth. "Surely I should make that decision. Don't I have the right to be kept informed? Or perhaps you could explain to me _clearly _why you consider I shouldn't be told what you've shared with John, rather than just slap me down with no explanation!"

The Doctor merely shook his head, his adamant determination shining out of his gaze, reflected in his suddenly stiff posture. He recognised the necessity to avoid confrontation with Gray where possible. The young man was newly healed and still vulnerable. Revealing _this_ _particular _memory had the potential to completely undo all the healing that had been achieved. Gray needed to meet Jack in the 'present' ... the Jack of the past was long gone. Also, it would be too tempting for Gray to throw it up in Jack's face causing all kinds of possibilities that could be_ extremely _detrimental to the Mission.

During this exchange John had remained silent, just watching the two men spar. The warning signs that Gray might erupt in an anger-fuelled fit flashed before his eyes and across their link. He moved quickly to the young man's side reaching a protective arm around Gray's waist. The young man instinctively leaned into his partner.

Tiny blades of jealousy stabbed at Gray's mind. He wasn't used to being in a relationship with someone; he wasn't used to sharing; he didn't know what to do with all the negative feelings building up inside. What he didn't realise was that John was completely aware of what was going on inside his mind ... and so was the Doctor.

"Hey, Gray. It's okay. Just leave it. The Doctor knows what he's doing and he's right. You don't need to know ... for your own sake. Trust him. Trust me." John sent gentle reassurance down their link while pulling the young man closer.

Gray turned to stare intently into John's crystal blue eyes. He saw new pain mirrored in those azure orbs ... a _lot _of new pain. It hurt him to see that. Whatever the Doctor had shown John had affected him deeply.

Gray didn't like being shut out. He only partially trusted the Doctor and resented the bond they appeared to have. Gray's relationship with John was the very 'first' real relationship he had had with anyone in his turbulent, tormented life.

John knew that Gray was still vulnerable and the fact that he had to keep this terrible secret from the young man, hurt him keenly. Their relationship had just taken a few steps backwards in the area of trust; but the dire repercussions of 'coming clean' about the Doctor's revelation, just didn't bear contemplation. John sighed deeply.

Glaring intently at the Doctor, Gray asked John, "Have you told him about us yet?" John bit back his irritation at Gray's sulky question, knowing the young man was deliberately trying to provoke the Doctor, not realising the Time Lord had been behind their relationship from the beginning.

The Doctor nodded as John answered the question. "Yes. I told him. No problem. Let's all sit down and calm down a bit. We've got a lot to discuss and plan for before we return to Earth."

Gray turned in John's arms, a pleading look on his face. "Must we return to that backward little planet? You promised you'd show me the Universe! All the wonders you've seen!"

John's voice hardened. "You have to see Jack. Be reconciled. You know this. There's no moving forward until you do. You need to do what the healers told you as it is so important to complete your healing. Offload that baggage and forgive him. I'm not taking you _anywhere _until this has happened. Are we clear?"

Gray turned with a sullen look on his face and pouted at his partner. Since John had become his support and his love interest, Gray had done a 360 degree turnaround in the way they related to each other.

On Earth in the 21st century, when he had been hell bent on revenge against his brother, Gray had dominated John. Now John was the dominant partner and Gray had learned early on in his healing journey that John wielded great power with his empathic abilities. He had been subdued many times in the early months as John had suppressed his violent tendencies, much to the healing staff's relief. There were frequent occasions when John's suppression had been quite ruthless and violent.

At the end of it, Gray had come through with a deeper understanding of John's amazing empathic ability which far exceeded his own. His introduction to John's special ability had been painful, but now as they were partners ... it was absolutely amazing and enhanced every aspect of their relationship.

"Alright", Gray conceded with a spark of determination in his eyes. "We'll return to Earth. I just hope that all the groundwork that's happened here won't blow up in our faces when I meet Jack again."

John nodded, then appeared to be lost in thought. The Doctor frowned, pointedly staring at John, his gaze asking the unspoken question _what are you going to do?_ John ignored him and even Gray to a degree, so lost in thought. When he came to himself, he turned to John, pointedly ignoring the Doctor.

"Will you trust me, Gray? There's something I want to show you through our link. I don't know why I haven't shown you this already. It's important."

Gray stared into the serious gaze of his partner, a confused query in his eyes. He trusted him despite a niggling fear that he always got when John initiated an empathic revelation. Nodding his head slowly, Gray waited for John to deepen the link between them and 'show' him what he felt was important.

"What are you going to do, John?" the Doctor asked in a warning tone. In his usual callous manner, the Doctor attempted to 'jump on' his link with John to find out for himself.

John chuckled gently as he slammed his mental barriers up, wagging his finger at the Doctor. "See, there you go again! Trying to gatecrash a private party. Bad form, Doctor, bad form. If you don't trust me by _now_, we're pretty much wasting our time, aren't we?"

Surprisingly, the Doctor accepted John's rebuke and immediately withdrew. John didn't change expression but his glacial blue eyes conveyed his thanks to the Time Lord.

John knew he would have to dig deep into his subconscious, while still maintaining the strong barrier around the recent memory intake from the Doctor. He braced himself and began to bring up the memories of his time with Jack, filtering them through to Gray in a slow, gentle stream.

Specifically John targeted the memories when Jack first told him about his younger brother Gray; their plans and attempts to find him; their frustration and despair at each failed effort.

All the agonising memories of Jack's guilt, devastation and unending hope that he would find his younger brother, filtered through to Gray. He learned of his father's death and he learned that his mother had never forgiven Jack for letting go of her younger son's hand.

John revealed the depths of Jack's tumultuous emotions along with the memories because as his lover, he had taken it all on board. He showed Gray the numerous attempts that they both made to find any trace of him ... to no avail. Gray saw that with each fruitless search, Jack was diminished.

Gray also learned that the only reason John continued the search even after Jack had 'disappeared' was because of his love for him. Gray also relived his own part later on when John found him, but he did so from an outside perspective ... he saw himself as the vengeful monster he had become. John concluded his transfer of memories by showing Gray how Jack had to be healed of the destructive power of his memories concerning the loss of his younger brother.

By the time John had concluded the empathic session with Gray, the younger man was shaking with emotion, tears falling freely from his eyes. He never realised how much time, effort and energy Jack had put in to try and rescue his brother. He never realised the emotional toll it had taken on his older brother.

Gray recalled Jack's words to him _'I searched for you ... for so long' _and remembered how he had dismissed them as trite and meaningless. He now saw how wrong he had been in his judgement of Jack. Gray acknowledged in his heart that his older brother had tried to move the Universe to come and rescue him ... and failed, leaving him in inconsolable grief.

The Doctor, while respecting John's decision to exclude him from the memory exchange, had an inclination what it may have been about. Gray's unexpected reactions to what he was experiencing was a fairly major clue ... especially as the young man's emotions overwhelmed his mental barriers and leaked a little to the Time Lord. He hoped John knew what he was doing.

A very important healing took place in Gray's heart. He had convinced himself over a long period of time when hope had slowly eroded for him, that Jack had given up the search for him too easily. He believed that Jack had stopped caring and just went on with his seemingly idyllic life as a playboy. Gray realised he had been quite wrong in his assumptions, in his psychotic need for devastating revenge.

Only John's intervention and the Torchwood team outwitting him, had reduced the carnage Gray had planned in order to make his brother suffer. He now saw the past in a different light altogether and although Jack had never found him, Gray realised that he had tried so hard to find him ... and that he had regretted his failure all his life ... probably still regretted it.

At that time, John had realised that Ianto Jones and not Gwen Cooper as he had thought was the case initially, held Jack's heart as well as a place in his bed. In jealous spite, John had told Gray hoping the psychotic young man would get rid of the Welshman for him. It didn't work out that way. Gray had gone after Toshiko, whom he had shot, but he had been unsuccessful due to Ianto and Gwen subduing him. Ianto had then administered life-saving medical assistance until the time Owen could rejoin them. By then, Jack had returned and subdued Gray, culminating in him being stored in a cryogenic chamber. For not executing him for his horrific deeds against Cardiff, Gray was grateful to Jack.

Exposure to the truth as it really was, changed Gray's perception of the past and ultimately, of the future. He would still need time to heal from his horrific past, but this particular healing, went a long, long way to healing the broken relationship with Jack ... even if he didn't realise it yet.

John offered him comfort wrapping the strapping young man around in his arms. He was unapologetic for lifting the blinkers off his partner's eyes, knowing that the young man needed a harsh dose of reality if he was to make a significant leap forward in his healing journey. He also needed to learn that the Universe didn't revolve around him despite the horrendous injustice that had been dealt to him. Gray needed to take the first steps to moving past his nightmare life and embrace the future with confidence ... starting with forgiving his brother.

"Let it all out, Gray. That's it. Don't hold back" John encouraged as he rubbed soothing circles on his back. He sent a meaningful gaze at the Doctor, conveying all that had transpired with a tightly focused empathic sending. The Doctor nodded in agreement.

It took some time for Gray to finally get a grasp on his emotions. When he did, an embarrassed flush coloured his cheeks as he looked up to see the Doctor gazing at him with sympathy. Gray didn't appreciate that and he shook off his lover's arms to stand up straight and turn a hard stare on the Doctor.

"I understand now", he said in a raspy voice. "I know what I need to do when we return to Earth. You don't have anything to worry about. I'm not going to cause trouble."

The Doctor nodded his acceptance knowing how hard it had been for Gray, proud and strong, to be seen as weak and vulnerable. "He's your brother."

John added "I can't begin to imagine what it was like for you living through a waking, sleeping nightmare for so very long. You survived where others failed. I'm not even sure that Jack would have survived if he wasn't immortal."

John had explained to Gray all about Jack's immortality months ago when the young man began to show significant improvement in his healing. It had shocked Gray, to say the least, but when he thought about it, he realised he didn't really envy his older brother's state of permanency.

"Jack went through his own living hell losing you. I know because I shared a part of it with him. His love for you outshone any other love he had for others. He tried to move the Universe for you, but it obstinately refused to yield your whereabouts. Then he just raged in agony and frustration. It was hard, Gray,_ really_ hard. That's why I came looking for you myself."

He paused before continuing. "You already know that I wanted to get back with Jack and saw finding you as my golden opportunity into his good books. But ... I want you to know that I was glad I found you. It was my honour to find and meet you, despite how badly things went after that. I've never regretted finding you."

Gray turned to John and nodded his understanding and acceptance of his partner's past actions. A shadow of pain flickered in his grey-green eyes as he spoke. "You really loved Jack, didn't you?"

John looked at his partner with an open gaze. "Yes. I really did love him. He never loved me and deep down, I knew that. But ... I still loved him."

"Do you still love him?" Gray asked earnestly, revealing his inner fear that once they returned to Earth, John would abandon him and take Ianto's place at Jack's side.

John returned his partner's earnest gaze with open honesty. "Yes. A part of my heart will _always _love Jack. He was special. But ... a larger part of my heart loves _you, _Gray and I want you to know that even if Jack expressed interest in me on our return to Earth, I wouldn't even _consider _trading you for him. You have nothing to worry about."

Gray nodded but a flicker of doubt shone in his eyes. John pulled him close and gazing straight into his eyes he said, "You are the one at the centre of my heart now and _no-one_ is going to usurp your rightful place. You are _so _special to me, Gray. You are nothing like your brother and therefore not a substitute. It's almost incidental to me that you two are related."

The younger man's shoulders relaxed as he leaned back into his partner's arms. Warmth coiled in Gray's stomach and slowly suffused his whole being as John's words found a welcome home in him, touching him on so many levels. He noticed the Doctor watching him with a twinkle in his eyes. That was unexpected.

The Doctor broke the mood by straightening, then slapping his hands and rubbing them vigorously together. "Righto! Well, we'll be here for several more weeks but I want you both to start preparing for our journey back to Earth. Tomorrow I'll have a word with the senior healers about your progress and let them know what we plan to do. They're probably going to be reluctant to let you go as they'll want to complete your healing program here. I'll sort that out. Gray. Do you have a problem with me asking for your medical records?"

Gray pondered his question thoughtfully before shaking his head. "No. That's okay Doctor. Thanks for asking me first."

The Doctor smiled. "Good! You realise Jack will want to look at your records, don't you? Will that be a problem for you?"

Gray managed a genuine smile. "No. It won't. He's my brother." The Doctor's face split into a wide grin directed at both John and Gray. The three men relaxed as the tense, heavy atmosphere in the room evaporated. Cheerful banter was now the order of the day and it culminated in them deciding to have a celebratory dinner at one of the restaurants in the nearby Residential sector.

_**21**__**st**__** century Earth**_

_**Ianto and Jack**_

A cold mantle settled over Cardiff as Autumn prepared to hand over her seasonal reign to Winter. Pools of light spread randomly down darkened streets, while a dimmer light settled over the whole city.

In a bedroom down one of the outer city streets, the street light filtered through the closed curtains to cast a diffused light over the two figures in bed; one tossing fitfully in sleep, the other cradling him in his arms, wide awake and attentive.

Ianto watched Jack intently as his fiancé tossed and turned in the bed, muttering incoherently in his sleep, lines furrowing his sweaty brow. Another nightmare. The third in a row of sleep-disturbed nights.

The Rift had been unusually quiet and the team had been able to deal effectively with the aliens and various artefacts that had come through. Aaron had helped out with simple co-ordination tasks freeing up Toshiko to join the field team. It had taken the pressure off the team and most evenings during the past week, they had all been able to leave work at a reasonable hour.

However, Ianto and Jack had endured sleep deprivation as nightmares once more, disturbed the couple waking both men in the middle of the night. Ianto was struggling to support Jack through these nightly sessions as Aaron had started his counselling sessions.

If it had only been one this week, Ianto could have coped, but Aaron had insisted on counselling every two days for two weeks as he claimed too much time had elapsed since Ianto's suicide attempt. Action needed to be taken. He also rationalised that they had to fit in with the Doctor's plans to reintegrate Gwen back to Torchwood as soon as possible and an intense counselling course was required instead of the original schedule of weekly appointments.

While Ianto was willing to have Gwen back for the sake of the Mission, and ultimately the sake of the Earth, the counselling sessions were emotionally draining. Coming home and having his much needed sleep disturbed because of Jack's nightmares, was draining his body. He felt an absolute wreck.

It had taken two nights before Ianto realised that Jack's nightmares concerned his brother Gray. His fiancé had taken it hard that the Doctor preferred John to accompany his brother, rather than himself. Ianto realised that no amount of healing of the past for Jack concerning Gray, would stop deep worries eating into the man's soul in the present.

It was another half hour before Ianto felt fatigue finally overtake him. His eyes closed and he was about to succumb to the sweet embrace of sleep when Jack suddenly jerked in his arms and woke up.

Ianto's eyes flew open and he stared into the wild-eyed, disorientated gaze of his lover. He brushed his tiredness aside and gripped Jack tighter. After a few seconds, Jack came to his senses and stared up into his fiance's eyes.

Jack looked up and guilt welled up as he saw the fatigue shining out of his fiancé's stormy blue gaze. Jack knew that if the light was on, he would see dark shadows and fine lines encircling Ianto's eyes.

"I'm sorry" he croaked.

"Doesn't matter. Not your fault."

"Yes it is. I'm disturbing your sleep with my nightmares. It's my fault."

A soft chuckle escaped Ianto's lips. "There you go again, Jack. Taking the blame for something you can't help. I _want _to be here for you when you need me. And you do need me, Jack. You were always there for me when I suffered nightmares. I want to do the same."

"That's different, Yan" Jack countered, feeling the cold begin to seep through his sweaty body. "I don't know need much sleep. You do. You need to catch up on sleep otherwise you're not going to be any good at work. _Don't argue! _You know that's true. So. You are going to have the morning off. I would prefer you to take the whole day off but I know Aaron wants to hold your counselling session this afternoon. It's probably better if it's at the Hub and not here."

Ianto's eyes sparkled with anger but before he could protest Jack 'molly-coddling' him, his fiancé had quickly captured his lips in a deep, but gentle kiss. A kiss that spoke of Jack's concern and care for Ianto.

The young Welshman melted into it as Jack quickly changed their roles. "Please, Yan" Jack begged softly. "Don't fight me on this. You really need the rest. The Rift is quiet and now is the best time to take a break. Once the Doctor returns, I imagine it'll get _very busy._ Please ... for me, Yan. Take a break."

Conflicting emotions swam in Ianto's eyes as he stiffened. He came to a decision and nodded curtly. Jack gave him a special hug and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Yan. I don't want to have to worry about you as well as ... well, everything else."

Ianto forced himself to relax in Jack's strong embrace. He knew he was right but he hated being this weak. He ventured a question.

"You could ... talk to Aaron. About your nightmares. Can't hurt, Jack."

Jack shook his head. "No. I'll wait until the Doctor brings Gray back. Then I'll decide what action I'll take, maybe even get some counselling from Aaron if I need it."

"Jack" Ianto whispered, "What are your nightmares about?"

Jack stiffened and a long silence ensued. Ianto waited patiently. Finally, Jack let the breath out he had been holding and said, "I'm afraid that Gray will reject me again. Won't be able to forgive me even after being healed. I won't be able to forgive myself if he doesn't forgive me. I think, Yan, that this time ... it would break me. His rejection. I don't think I could cope."

Waves of empathy swelled up in Ianto and poured over into Jack, soothing the deep worry he held within his heart and encouraging him not to give up. Jack could, for the moment, enjoy the link he and Ianto had been strengthening during the last few days. He was looking forward to an even deeper union with Ianto once John returned and permanently severed their link. For now, he was content with what Ianto gave him in comfort, but it still wasn't strong enough to erase his niggling doubts.

Ianto gently pulled Jack down under the covers, his own fatigue nipping at him like a young terrier. Jack allowed his body to relax in Ianto's embrace, not because he was tired but because he knew that his fiancé was exhausted.

Jack listened until he heard Ianto's breathing even out into sleep, then he waited for half an hour just staring out into the darkened room. Glancing over to the clock, he noted the glowing figures telling him it was 4.35 a.m. His hand reached out and pressed the alarm button. He was determined Ianto would have a sleep in.

Slipping carefully out of his lover's loose embrace, Jack moved softly out of bed and quietly dressed. Stepping softly out of the room, then out of the flat, Jack decided to walk to the nearest tall building and think for awhile.

A cold wind whipped up around him as Jack gazed from the rooftop of the Cardiff Gas Works Company. He felt alive ... _really _alive at this moment looking down on the twinkling lights below, then turning to gaze at the myriad of stars twinkling from above.

For one fleeting moment, Jack wished he could just key in a destination on his Vortex Manipulator, far, far away in time and space and just start life anew. The moment passed. His life and the love of his life were below him in this city and he wouldn't give in to that insane desire to flee 21st century Earth.

Jack acknowledged that he was a different man now ... because of the Doctor. He didn't need to run away any more, no matter how great the temptation. He could take his place here ... for now ... on 21st century Earth for as long as the Home Planet of his ancestors needed him. For as long as Ianto needed him, he would be here.

Shivering slightly as the coldness became uncomfortable, Jack turned away from the panoramic view below him and accepted his fate ... wherever that would lead him. Heading swiftly down the access stairs, he ran down quickly knowing that by the time he entered the Hub, the first shafts of dawn would be shining above him.

_**Martha and Gwen**_

Martha laid down the last of the progress reports on the desk. She was smiling broadly at the rapid progress Gwen had made. Light sedation kept her calm and manageable. A little something extra that was 'alien' had also helped, though none of Martha's staff were present when she popped into Gwen's room late at night to administer the injection.

Having her family come and visit Gwen was a bonus and the only fly in the ointment was the fact that Rhys's visits had done more harm than good. He was definitely far from 'over' what Gwen had done and couldn't really overcome his deep hurt at her betrayal ... not yet.

In the end Martha had to issue an order that he was to be refused entry. He only challenged once, then seemed to accept it. The Doctor would have to deal with him as much as he said he would deal with Gwen.

Martha smiled as she wondered how the Doctor would cope with Gwen and Rhys. He wasn't exactly the epitome of a marriage counsellor, especially with his own history of leaving most of his Companions lovelorn and lost when he left them behind. Martha was proud of the fact that she had made the decision to leave him, rather than wait for him to just abandon her ... as he had done to other Companions.

He had phoned on his way back to Earth, telling her he'd need a few days in Cardiff before heading over to check on Gwen. He also planned to see Rhys while in Cardiff. Martha smirked at the Doctor's arrogance that he thought he could just swan in and make dramatic changes in peoples' lives.

A sobering thought struck Martha. That's exactly what he did ... that's what he had done to her; swooped into her life, swept her off her feet; showed her the wonders and horrors of the Universe ... and then broken her heart.

Gwen lay in a lightly drug-induced slumber. She rested peacefully after the excitement of having her family visit. It hurt that Rhys still couldn't forgive her but she hoped he would change his mind eventually, even if they couldn't restore their broken marriage.

While she hated the fact that she was in UNIT's care, Gwen was careful in her dealings with the medical staff. They treated her reasonably well and she could only conclude that it was due to the fact that she had helped them by exposing the traitor, Ianto Jones.

The only problem was that in between visits from family and a few friends, Gwen had a lot of time on her hands. Time to think. Time to wonder whether she had acted in haste. Time to regret some of her actions. The staff were courteous and efficient but none of them stayed longer to talk to Gwen beyond her medical needs.

Gwen was often left in her small room to her own devices during her waking periods. It wasn't a normal hospital base, it was a military base so there was no dayroom and no gardens to wander around in. Gwen spent most of her time reliving the recent events of the past and wondering how she could have changed some of her actions.

She pondered the fact that she had never really meant for serious harm to come to her fellow countryman ... not really. She had hoped that UNIT would just rough up Ianto a bit, throw him in a cell and leave him there. Alive. Gwen never knew the reality of a UNIT prison cell as opposed to a police cell, or even a convention cell in a state prison. She had never been privy to Toshiko's background in a UNIT cell.

Gwen knew now she had made a serious error of judgement but she had acted on blind jealousy and anger at Jack's refusal to toss Ianto aside and accept her as his lover ... and whatever may have developed. But her actions had been more devastating than she had ever imagined, initiating one disaster after another. The house of cards had come crashing down around her and thrown up consequences she had never envisaged. Did Gwen regret her actions? She was starting to ... slowly.

So feeling thorough bored and pushing aside the disturbing memories of the recent past, Gwen found herself counting the grey tiles on the ceiling for about the 1000th time. She got up from her bed with a pained sigh, pulled on her dressing gown and decided to do another circuit of the medical complex.

The UNIT personnel she encountered as she wandered around, paid her no heed. She was just about to return to her room when she noticed one of the doors leading outside was slightly ajar. Looking quickly around, Gwen darted for the door, slipped through and closed it just enough to allow her entry back in. She knew she was in south England but she just wanted some fresh air in her lungs and a chance to see the sky without a window blocking her view.

Gwen found herself in an obvious service area of the facility, so she followed the rough road as it wound it's way around the utility block. She was quick to dart back behind doorways and large rubbish containers to avoid detection from the CCTV. No guards were evident.

It felt good to finally be outside and although she had absolutely no intention of 'escaping' from the facility, she wanted to see whether the back entrance was guarded. Five minutes later, back pressed against a stone wall, she came to the entrance. A guard tower stood sentinel over the gate. She sighed deeply.

The sound of a vehicle running it's engine alerted Gwen and she decided that it was time to get back into the centre. Darting quickly along the way she came, she took a wrong turning and ended up turning into dead end where the van she had heard, was idling near the door.

Gwen was about to duck back around the wall she had sidled along, when a firm hand landed on her shoulder and a large, muscled arm snaked around her neck. A hand clamped firmly over her mouth while the other arm locked her in a strong hold. Struggling futilely, Gwen found herself dragged towards the door.

A deep voice above her head sounded. "Get the bloody door open. We've got ourselves a mark! This one is better!" The sound of two people rushing to aid the man who held her set the panic rising in her mind. The man holding her suddenly moved his hand away from her mouth. She was about to scream, when duct tape was unceremoniously placed firmly over her mouth.

The person who taped her mouth was wearing a black balaclava, as was the person standing behind him. Gwen assumed the man behind her was similarly attired. Muffled voices came from within the van and another person as camoflagued as the rest, stepped out of the driver's seat and came to the back of the van.

In his hand he held a small vial and a cloth. Gwen knew immediately that it was chloroform and she began to struggle anew. Her efforts were in vain as she watched wide-eyed as the man flicked the lid, poured a small quantity onto the dirty cloth, then shoved it hard against her face.

Darkness clouded her vision and pulled her down into a boneless, unconscious heap. Gwen was quickly loaded into the back of the van, had tarpaulins thrown over her, while three men jumped in the van around, planting their boots on her unconscious form in a nonchalant manner as they were let through the gates.

_**The Return **_

The day dawned unusually bright and sunny in Cardiff for autumn, though the temperature sat on a cool 8 degrees. The Hub was a hive of bustling activity as today was the arrival of the Doctor, John and Gray. John had signalled Jack on his Vortex Manipulator alerting him to their estimated arrival at the Hub.

Jack had panicked and rang Ianto, begging him to come in earlier than planned. The Welshman had laughed at Jack's contrite voice when he had been able to sleep in just over two hours anyway. He was already awake and contemplating a shower and breakfast when Jack had called. Owen and Toshiko had already been contacted, as well as Aaron. They all arrived at the Hub within five minutes of each other.

Jack discussed the final arrangements for Gray with Ianto, his demeanour slipping at times because of his excited nervousness. Ianto had spent most of the previous evening calming his lover who went through another round of guilt, worry and fear at the impending arrival of his brother. Ianto felt just as nervous as Jack but for different reasons.

"Jack! For the tenth time, relax! It won't help you if you're so nervous when Gray comes back, that you end up spluttering and stuttering to him. C'mon, just relax. The arrangements are tentative at the hotel and we can confirm once Gray and John make it clear where they want to stay. The spare rooms have been set up for them both here if needed. Cariad, just take some deep breaths."

"I can't help it, Ianto", Jack replied, barely able to keep his voice steady. "This is ... this is _so important _and I'm just afraid I'll screw it all up!"

Ianto offered him a sympathetic smile. "You _won't _screw up. I know you too well. I'm here, cariad. We all are here to support you. Stop fretting!" Jack offered a lopsided grin, glad that his fiancé was taking a firm stand with him. Right now he needed it.

Owen and Aaron were deep in discussion on the merits and potential problems of the Draft Proposal. They had worked together ironing out the wrinkles and gained Jack's tentative approval. All they needed was the Doctor's approval before finalising it.

Toshiko was fine-tuning her Security updates in preparation for Gwen's return to Torchwood, when a dark, blank window opened up on her screen accompanied by a flashing red light from the centre of the screen.

Toshiko responded immediately to the alert on her computer. Excitement bubbled forth as she read the message as it printed out and jumped up out of her seat, yelling enthusiastically for all on the floor to hear.

"_Jack! _A message from the TARDIS. They're due here in ten minutes!" Pandemonium broke out as Jack's nerves got the better of him and he began yelling disjointed orders to everyone. Owen ignored him, Toshiko exchanged a worried glance with Ianto and the young Welshman just stood with his hands on his hips, watching his lover running around in circles ... and achieving nothing. His customary eye-roll followed.

Aaron followed Owen's lead and continued on with their discussion. They could stop once the TARDIS appeared in the Hub. Toshiko jerked her eyes towards the kitchenette and Ianto responded with a tight smile checking off the list in his head.

_Make the coffee ... warm the teapot ... heat the savouries ... lay out the cakes_ ... _prepare a crash mat on the floor of the Hub when Jack runs out of frantic energy and falls down or has a heart attack and dies from the excitement ... put ice with the water in the jugs. _

He moved quickly to prepare the refreshments, pointedly ignoring Jack's pleas to check yet again, that _everything_ was ready for Gray's return. Ianto thought it ironic, though understandable, that this time Jack's attention was solely focused on the return of Gray ... and _not _the Doctor.

Jack knew when Ianto ignored his cries that he was out of control and his young lover wasn't prepared to indulge him in his frenzied behaviour. If nothing else, that realisation had a calming effect on him, whether Ianto knew it or not.

_Okay. Calm down. Deep breaths. You need to be in control. You don't want Gray seeing you like this. You're the leader of Torchwood. Time to act like it. Don't let your worries and fears extinguish that flame of hope that maybe ... just maybe, Gray will be glad to see you. Far fetched, for sure, but he just might. If he's not, then you need to be in control to handle a bad reaction. No matter what happens, you will at least show him that you're definitely a leader of men. _

Jack's lecture to himself finished the work that Ianto's rejection had started. He mentally stepped into his _Captain Jack Harkness _persona and felt the calmness and strength that his role gave him. It fit him as comfortably as his RAF coat. For the first time that morning, a real smile formed on his face. It was small, but it was there. Captain Jack Harkness was back.

"Harkness!" Owen yelled loudly, breaking Jack out of his calming meditation, "I need you to check something in the Proposal. Best to look at it before the Doctor returns."

Jack immediately snapped to attention and trotted over to join Owen and Aaron quibbling over a minor point in the Proposal. Jack felt relief as he quickly joined in the discussion, grateful for the opportunity to focus on the here and now.

Ianto popped his head out and seeing Jack in a better state of mind, smiled gently. A burden lifted from his shoulders knowing that Jack was back to normal. He would be fine for his brother's arrival, no matter what the outcome was. Captain Jack Harkness was back.

He finished his food preparations just as the familiar sound of the TARDIS could be heard. Quickly he wiped his hands and moved swiftly down the steps to join the group who had gathered as a wind whipped up in the Hub. He took his place quietly behind Jack and gave his shoulder a quick squeeze as the TARDIS began to materialise.

Everyone waited with varying degrees of anticipation and excitement, none more so than Jack who was trembling slightly. His Captain persona helped him quell the broiling sea of emotions inside. He pulled himself up to his full height.

The door opened and out walked the Doctor, grinning to everyone as he said, "Hello! Good to be back!" He was followed by John who sauntered and leered at everyone, as was his usual manner. The team greeted them with smiles but Jack's eyes were only on the empty doorway. By unspoken agreement, just a metre in front of Jack and his team, the Doctor and John stepped aside, leaving a clear path.

Jack held his breath in nervous anticipation. Gray suddenly appeared framed in the doorway and his gaze sought Jack and locked onto his older brother's sky-blue eyes, bright with unshed tears. For the mere moments that transpired as the brothers gazed at each other, it felt to everyone so much longer as they watched with breaths held.

To everyone's surprise Gray ran out of the TARDIS, through the gap created by the Doctor and John, then threw himself into Jack's waiting embrace. The two brothers hugged each other fiercely, emotional tears spilling out from both of them. The others just looked on in shock and mixed emotions ... the team still felt a certain wariness with the man who had tried to destroy Cardiff.

Gray pulled back slightly, looked his brother full in the face and leaned forward. He whispered something in Jack's ear that only they could hear. Jack's tears turned to broken sobs as he pulled his brother back into his arms, tucking his head into Gray's neck.

As they watched in heartfelt wonder, John, Ianto and Toshiko let their own tears fall at the sight of the brother's amazing reconciliation. Owen's eyes shone bright with unshed tears but he pretended it wasn't so. Aaron wasn't as emotionally involved as everyone else, but even he recognised the momentous occasion. The Doctor's face was set in an inscrutable mask ... but the depths of his emotions shone out from his warm, brown eyes.

Jack and Gray just didn't seem to want to let go of each other as they whispered to each other in a foreign language. Ianto guessed it was their own language from the Boeshane Peninsula. Awkwardness ensued as it became obvious that the two brothers were oblivious to everyone around them. The onlookers began to move away from the brothers, knowing that they should be left alone.

Ianto immediately announced refreshments would be served if everyone cared to make their way up to the Boardroom. Toshiko broke off from the rest and offered to help Ianto carry the trays. The young Welshman smiled broadly and the two shared a happy exchange because of the successful reunion.

Jack and Gray were ignorant of the activity going on around them. They were lost in each other, the dark past receding in their minds; the future shining golden in front of them. Both knew deep down that issues were going to arise and would need to be dealt with. But not now ... not this day.

Suddenly, they were transported back to their idyllic past before the nightmare alien invasion destroyed their lives, remembering and reliving past childhood antics. They were like excited children again, tears turned to laughs and boyish taunts; both showing off as they did when they were young engaging in one-upmanship with gleeful abandon. Jack grabbed his brother's hand and hauled him up to his office. Refreshments could wait. They just needed this time together.

At the top of the stairs leading to the Boardroom, John looked on wistfully and a lone tear tracked down his face. He felt ... relieved. And happy. For now, his worry about Jack's reaction to his relationship with Gray was on hold. John and Gray had agreed that first and foremost, priority be given to re-establishing the brother's broken relationship. They would hold off breaking the news to Jack until things were more settled.

John hadn't been happy about waiting but in this regard, he acquiesced to Gray's pleas that they wait. This meant they had to maintain a certain distance between each other which would be hard. But Gray was adamant that this was necessary before they could broach the subject of their relationship with Jack.

The Doctor had offered to intervene on their behalf as he had been instrumental in bringing the two men together. They had turned him down. This was _their _business and they would deal with it as they saw fit. They did accept the Doctor's offer in a support role should they need it.

The sound of happy laughter broke John out of his revelry. He looked across to the kitchenette where Ianto and Toshiko were preparing to bring their laden trays up to the Boardroom. Before they spotted him, John quickly focused his attention carefully down the link he and Ianto shared, to see how the young man was faring. A lot of time had passed for John but he knew only a week had gone by for Ianto.

John searched unobtrusively down their link, narrowing his line to the bare minimum. He was carefully not to slip over into his link with Gray, better his young partner remained ignorant of this.

A strange sense of familiarity and welcome travelled down his line of thought, bringing unexpected cheer and comfort. At the centre of Ianto's link with him, John sensed a deep loss and some pain at their abrupt severing. That made him sad. He had had plenty of time to work through his feelings about the sudden severing from Ianto. The young Welshman only had a week and he was obviously still suffering from the loss.

John sent a warm welcome filled with comfort. Abruptly, Ianto stilled and his eyes glazed over. Toshiko touched his arm in concern at his sudden distraction, worried that some stray memory had popped into his mind to bring him pain. That thought was dispelled a moment later when a dazzling smile appeared on Ianto's face, bringing life into eyes that had been filled with tension and worry over the last week.

John was suddenly hit with a huge wave of emotion, staggering with the impact. It was mainly positive but with shadows of worry, lonliness and Ianto's deep concern about him. Despite John's barriers being partially up, Ianto's spilling emotions soon had them down. His turmoil calmed under John's soothing ministrations and he sent John an overwhelming welcome and message filled with the deepest affection ... _I've missed you. _

Only John realised that Ianto's sending would have been picked up by both Jack and Gray. At that moment, in Jack's office, both brothers stilled momentarily, caught unawares by the sudden emotional outpouring from Ianto to John, through their respective links with the two men.

The brothers mirrored each other in their tense stance with balled fists, stiffened jaws and two sets of eyes blazing with flashes of anger ... then they turned and stared at each other, puzzled by the other's reaction.

A lengthy pause ensued. By an unspoken agreement, Jack and Gray set aside the rude interruption, each determining to get to the bottom of it later. For now, this was _their _time together ... brother to brother ... and it promised to be an exciting, nerve-wracking and defining experience.

John was immensely relieved that Jack and Gray had chosen to take no action. A moment after he had felt Ianto's empathic sending, he had also felt Jack and Gray along their respective links. Their emotions had ranged from confusion and outrage, to jealousy and anger. He shuddered. There would come a time of explanations.

He nodded once at the young Welshman standing at the kitchenette entrance looking up at him, before heading through to the Boardroom. Ianto pulled himself together quickly, offering Toshiko an apologetic smile. "It's okay. I'm fine. Just touching base with John through our link."

Toshiko nodded as he preceded her out of the doorway, tray in hand. She frowned slightly at Ianto's strange reaction to renewing his link with John. She hoped John's return wouldn't cause trouble between Jack and Ianto. They had suffered enough with Gwen. Adding John to the equation only made that situation worse.

When Ianto and Toshiko reached the Boardroom, the Doctor was regaling Owen and Aaron with the lighter side of his space escapades. John kept a tight smile in place, a consummate actor who could fool virtually anyone. Except Aaron.

The young medical professional could see past the barriers John kept in place, guarding his mind and his heart. Aaron had worked long in the field of psychiatry and psychology. He knew all the subtle nuances and could read the slightest change in body language. John was hurting ... badly. Aaron guessed that something very bad had happened in his time away and left it's indelible mark on him.

Ianto and Toshiko entered the Boardroom to the delighted cheers of the Doctor, Owen, John and Aaron. Ianto and John ignored each other, but John sent a tightly focused line of encouragement to Ianto. The young Welshman didn't react as he poured the Doctor's tea, but he did send an equally tight and focused sending of appreciation.

"Well!" the Doctor began with his usual exuberance. Looks like this is us for now! Jack and Gray have a lot of catching up to do so I guess we can just relax a bit for now. Jack will organise a formal meeting but that will happen after I've debriefed with him. Sooooo ... let's enjoy this marvellous repast laid before us and just catch up with each other!"

Everyone readily agreed as they all knew that soon enough, Rift permitting, major changes were coming to Torchwood and they'd all have to be at the top of their game. While they enjoyed a relaxed morning tea with the Doctor and John regaling them with humourous tales of their recent adventures, two figures bounded through the Hub.

Jack had regained his vitality and enthusiasm for life now that Gray had accepted him and forgiven him. He was wise enough to know that more than words would cement their broken relationship, but there was time enough to deal with that.

For now, he could take off the mantle of leadership and just enjoy his time with Gray. He took great delight in showing off to his younger brother, introducing him to Myfanwy, showing him the residents in the cells and giving Gray a light-hearted test of identification down in the cells. Spontaneously, Jack invited Gray to lunch, just the two of them, so he could show his brother some of the sights of Cardiff.

For now, the sun shone brightly down on Jack's world and he could enjoy himself fully in his brother's company. Each moment of this day would be stored away carefully in Jack's memory as precious jewels of time he could relive over and over in his long lifetime.

As they moved through Torchwood, Jack pointing out various items of interest as they went, the tension eased between the two brothers. They both knew there were issues that each would have to face, but now wasn't the time.

This was a much better reconciliation than either of them could have hoped for. Each man liked what they saw in the other ... for the moment. Gray took the time in this private moment with Jack that he knew wouldn't last, to ask Jack's forgiveness for the terrible carnage he had wrought on Cardiff. It was something that laid so heavy on his shoulders after the healing centre had managed to deal with him on this subject.

Jack cried again as he freely gave his forgiveness. He knew it was such a tragedy for Cardiff, but he carried so much guilt over the incident himself. As always, he had blamed himself.

Then Jack bravely asked his brother to forgive him for letting go of his hand. It was a tense moment as Gray stiffened and his face took on a haunted look. Jack held his breath waiting in a tension borne of years of guilt overlaying his soul. Then Gray looked at Jack, could see how _deeply _sorry his brother was. He recalled the terrible sessions at the healing centre as the healers battled with his unwillingness to forgive his brother ... and then he remembered what John had shown him. A calm came over the young man. Then he spoke.

"I forgive you." Gray opened his arms and Jack collapsed into them, sobbing with regret and despair at what the past had done to them; how it had sundered their childhood and changed their lives forever. The overwhelming gratitude and relief that flooded through Jack was palpable in the air; the burden of guilt which had effectively fused itself to his soul, dissolved in the grace of forgiveness.

They struggled for a few moments to compose themselves after draining themselves of the healing tears they needed. Gray stepped backwards and let go of Jack, suddenly feeling awkward as the present time brought back his focus.

"Let's to up to my office. Have a drink. We both need it" said Jack, his tone soft as he spoke. Gray just nodded and let Jack lead him. They didn't make conversation as they traversed the corridors through the lower levels and up into the main Hub.

Soon Jack and Gray were back up in Jack's office enjoying tumblers of very good whiskey, laughing and making outrageous plans to show 21st century Cardiff, their version of _fun, _when the phone on Jack's desk rang loudly.

Annoyed at the interruption and wishing Ianto was here to field the call, Jack lifted the receiver and barked down the phone. "Harkness."

A slight pause, then a tense voice replied. "Jack! It's Martha. Gwen has gone missing. We don't know how or where. She evaded the CCTV _and _the guards. It might be that she escaped when the gates were open. Several contracted services came with goods today, so she may have sneaked out then. Is the Doctor back?"

A thunderous rage erupted from Jack pulling his handsome features into ugly lines. He swore sulphurously down the phone and began demanding to know how Martha could let Gwen slip through the UNIT net.

Outraged at Jack's unacceptable manner, Martha decided the call was getting nowhere and hung up on him. Still shaking at how Jack had bawled her out, Martha slammed the door to her office shut, pulled out her mobile and rang the Doctor.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 73 **

In the Boardroom, the happy revelry was broken by the sound of the Doctor's mobile ringing loudly in his pocket. Knowing it was Martha; he excused himself from the table and stepped out to the doorway, clicking the phone on.

"Hallo Martha! I'm back in Cardiff! How's everything going?" he asked innocently, joy bubbling in his tone. His cheerful mood evaporated when Martha explained the situation with Gwen to him. His face set in a frustration at the turns of events. Then anger replaced it when Martha succinctly related the way Jack had treated her.

The Doctor poked his head back into the Boardroom and staring at John with a thunderous expression on his face said, "Sorry folks! Something's come up. I have to go now, but I'll be back! John! I need you." Without further explanation, the Doctor turned and stalked away.

There was stunned silence from everyone in the Boardroom at the terse interruption by the Doctor. A chill filled the air and effectively put a dampener on the morning tea. John immediately got up from his seat and jogged after the Doctor. Ianto, Owen, Toshiko and Aaron all exchanged worried looks.

Ianto broke the tension with his usual dry wit and understatement saying, "Well ... something's come up. Luckily Jack's not involved this time. No point in letting this spoil our morning tea, even if the honoured guests are _not _present. Come on, let's finish our morning tea and leave them to it."

Aaron and Owen quickly agreed with assenting remarks. Toshiko resisted the urge to go down and see what had caused the Doctor to be so upset. With a small sigh, she sat back down and half-heartedly picked at her cake.

The Doctor and John reached the Hub floor just as Jack came running out of his office with Gray trailing behind. Upon seeing Jack, the Doctor halted and launched into a verbal reprimand of his attitude towards Martha.

"Jack! You were extremely rude and offensive to Martha. You upset her. I would have thought that as the leader of Torchwood, your phone manner would be exemplary. Obviously I was mistaken."

Jack bristled at the Doctor's reprimand. "Hey! Martha should know me well enough to know that I was just reacting to her news. It wasn't personal and she shouldn't have taken it that way. I was just blowing off."

The Doctor retorted angrily, barely suppressing his rage. "Being _upset _at her news wasn't the issue, Jack. It was how you _delivered_ your message. Martha did the right thing hanging up on you rather than subject herself to moreboorish behaviour! She told me what happened with Gwen. I'm going to fix this. John is coming with me. You need to catch up with your team." Without waiting for a response, the Doctor turned on his heels and stalked away.

Jack's cheeks coloured red with embarrassment and anger. He bit back the angry response he wanted to throw at the Time Lord. That would only justify the Doctor's accusations.

Instead, he gritted his teeth and snarled at the Doctor's back. "I'm well aware of what my responsibilities are. And whatever you do, _don't _bring that problem back with you! We're not ready for that. Keep me informed of the situation!"

A dark scowl appeared on the Doctor's face as he spun quickly around. "Jack! This is _serious! _I'll have to bring her back here once I've found her. Gwen is _needed _for the Mission and as long as I find her safe and sound, I'll need to protect her. Bringing her here to the Hub is the only logical answer!"

"_NO!_" Jack shouted, his voice ringing out through the Hub like a cannon ball being released. "We're nowhere near _ready _to face Gwen now. If you bring her back here, I can't guarantee her safety! Hell, I can't even trust _myself _not to put a bullet in her! You'll have to find another alternative! But she _doesn't _come here. Not now! You don't have the right to force this on us. This is _my _Hub and I have the final say over what happens here!"

Jack's shout reached the Boardroom and everyone dropped their cups or food and rushed out of the Boardroom to see what was happening. They didn't hear the exact words Jack shouted, but they recognised his angry tone. It couldn't be good.

As Owen, Toshiko and Aaron followed Ianto quickly down the steps on the main Hub floor; the Doctor gritted his teeth and responded with scarcely concealed frustration edged with anger.

"Jack. I know this is not ideal, but in these circumstances I can't see that we have any other choice. Everyone will have to adjust to the altered situation. I'm sure Aaron will help you sort the difficulties out. We have no other choices."

Ianto didn't like the way the Doctor was riding roughshod over Jack, but he needed to know what the sudden circumstances were that had brought the two men into confrontation with each other. He strode quickly over to stand at Jack's side.

"What's the problem, Jack?" Ianto asked glaring at the Doctor. "It sounded as though whatever the situation is, it involves the team. What's happened?"

Jack turned to his fiancé, a stricken look on his face as he answered. "Somehow, UNIT managed to_ let _Gwen escape from their medical facility. She evaded CCTV so no-one knows how she was able to get past the guard tower. But she did. We've got a window of 2 ½ hours in which she escaped the facility early this afternoon. Gwen has disappeared for the moment, probably going to be heading back to Wales. She doesn't have any money or credit cards so she'll probably try and hitch."

Owen, Toshiko and Aaron suddenly took a keen interest in the matter but all chose to remain quiet and let Ianto and Jack do all the talking.

"Unfortunate", Ianto stated blandly, ignoring Owen shaking his head at his understatement. "Not an irretrievable situation. I can just ring Kathy, explain the circumstances and let her mobilise the personnel needed to search for and retrieve Gwen. It would be under the guise of _'threat to National security' _and they can return her to the UNIT base which hopefully, will be better monitored and guarded, than it has been."

Jack turned back to the Doctor with a smirk on his face. "I do believe Ianto has come up with the perfect solution. Don't you agree, Doctor?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I don't. Gwen is not a common criminal. The TARDIS can locate her faster and more efficiently than the constabulary. Besides, it doesn't seem appropriate to return her to a facility that had problems _preventing _her from escaping. I intend to retrieve her and bring her back here. We can't risk having anything happen to Gwen at this point in time."

Shock and horror momentarily silenced the group as they realised what the Doctor was suggesting. Bringing Gwen back _now _... back to the Hub ... back among the Torchwood team she had betrayed. Before anyone could react, a strong voice spoke out.

"No", Aaron stated quite firmly. "I have been given the mental and psychological care of the Torchwood team into _my _hands, Doctor, with yours and Captain Harkness' consent. Therefore I will _not _allow you to take premature action that has the potential to be detrimental to the Torchwood team and negate any progress we have made. Not one member of the team is ready, in my _professional opinion_, to face the traitor who endangered _all _their lives."

He barely paused before continuing. "I will _not_ stand by and allow you to jeopardise the physical, mental and psychological well-being of each member of this team by bringing Mrs Gwen Cooper-Williams back here prematurely. In your own words, Doctor, you assured us that you would dealwith both Mrs Williams and her estranged husband Rhys, _away _from Torchwood. Furthermore, you _agreed _to my drafting a Proposal for the very purpose of helping the Torchwood team reach a place where they would be able to _cope _with Mrs Williams returning to Torchwood. As important as Mrs Williams may be to the Mission, so is _every_ single member of Torchwood. To sacrifice _their _well-being by bringing her back too soon has the potential to completely _undermine_ your efforts to prepare Torchwood for their upcoming Mission."

Now only the Doctor wore a shocked expression on his face and unusually, appeared to be at a loss for words. Everyone else was in awe at how he stood up to the Doctor with a professional perspective.

With a gleeful spark in his eyes and a smirk playing on his lips, Owen immediately jumped in on Aaron's pause. He could barely constrain himself as he physically moved to stand next to Aaron.

"As the Chief Medical Officer for Torchwood Three" he began in a slightly pompous tone under laid with sarcasm, "I _completely_ concur with my learned colleague's assessment and am grateful he has graciously availed himself to us in his specialist field of psychiatry and psychology. Without his specialist skills in this area at _this _time, Torchwood would find itself greatly deficient in helping the team to come to terms with the traumatic experiences endured due to the _treachery _of Mrs Gwen Cooper-Williams!"

Stepping forward, but barely catching a breath in between, Owen continued. "Aaron has been _invaluable _in his assessment of the team; his interaction with each of us and the stellar work he has put into drafting a Proposal to help Torchwood prepare for the Mission. In addition, Aaron has started intense counselling with a member of our team who has _suffered _the most under the abominable treachery of our former colleague. Any premature attempts to _force _this member of the team to face such a _dangerous _antagonist prematurely; whom we have _no evidence whatsoever_ is in any way repentant or willing to change and therefore can be considered _safe_ enough to have back at Torchwood, could threaten at least, this vulnerable member; or at worse, threaten us all. Therefore I _agree_ wholeheartedly with Dr Matlock's assessment and I recommend we follow his direction _completely _in this matter."

He paused momentarily for breath, sparing a broad grin at the Doctor. Turning to Jack he said, "Why is Mrs Williams' escape from UNIT custody a problem for either Torchwood or the constabulary? UNIT lost her ... UNIT should find her. They have far more personnel and resources to commit to a thorough search and in the circumstances; they are _obliged _to fix their error. I'm sure the Brigadier would agree and might, in fact, be somewhat _put out _to learn that Torchwood had turned to 'plodders' to find Mrs Williams."

In that moment, Jack could have cheerfully _kissed _Owen for his remarks ... but he valued each and every part of his anatomy too much to risk incurring the young medic's wrath. He was deeply grateful to both Aaron and Owen for their timely intervention to the Doctor's rash decision. It could have turned into an unmitigated disaster. Jack noted that the Doctor was going to capitulate. Even as a Time Lord, the Doctor understood the need to respect medical opinion. Jack ruefully conceded that the Doctor _wasn't _always right ... a spark of disappointment flared in his mind causing a shift in his perspective of the Time Lord as 'all knowing and wise'.

Because the main focus was on the drama unfolding before them, the others failed to see Ianto step shakily backwards from Jack; failed to see the young Welshman begin to tremble; failed to see the horror and terror etching new lines in Ianto's face; failed to see the warning signs of an impending seizure.

"That's an excellent point you raise, Owen", Jack replied in his authorative voice. "You're absolutely right. UNIT screwed up in their security. UNIT should fix this. I'm quite sure a word in the Brigadier's ear will have him mobilising a substantial force to find and secure Mrs Williams. He is well aware of the importance of our future Mission and I'm quite sure he will do _everything _in his power to ensure it's success. I should have thought of it myself."

"That's why we're a _team _Jack. With all the pressures of leadership on your shoulders, you can't be expected to think of everything" Owen responded sincerely.

All the while Gray stood silent and in a daze, his mind going into overload as he tried to navigate his way through the undercurrents in the discussion. This was all new to him. He had a lot to learn about the politics involved in his brother's organisation. A sudden movement behind Jack caught his eye. Gray turned quickly and gasped in shock as he saw the pale, terror-ravaged face of his brother's lover.

"Jack!" he cried out in alarm. All eyes turned to follow his gaze, just as Ianto's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell boneless to the floor. He was not suffering a seizure, instead he had slipped into unconsciousness.

Considering he was the furtherest away from Ianto, the Doctor moved with lightning speed to be the first at his side, his sonic screwdriver in one hand and his other hand gently lifting Ianto's head up.

Owen was furious at the Doctor for causing his team mate to react so strongly to his decision to bring Gwen back to the Hub. He grabbed the Doctor's arm that held the sonic screwdriver and tried to yank it away.

"Get out of the way! Just leave him a_" Owen never finished his sentence as the Doctor jerked his arm free of the young medic's grasp, a dark look in the Time Lord's eyes causing him to falter.

"I can help him" he replied with a hint of menace in his voice. He wasn't making a suggestion, nor asking for anyone's opinion. Reluctantly, Owen backed down. Everyone else stepped back except Jack who was on the other side of Doctor staring anxiously into the pale features of his fiancé.

"So can I!" declared John hotly. Both he and the Doctor failed to see the look of anxiety and pain that momentarily crossed Jack's face at their comments. The Immortal knew that _he _couldn't reach Ianto to the degree that the other two could. He had tried and encountered just ... nothing. Ianto had sunk down too far.

"Jack! John!" Owen cried out. "Carry him down into my bay. Easy ... easy ... take it carefully. Just lay him down and let Doctor _I know more than you because I'm a Time Lord _check him out."

As Jack and John moved to follow Owen's instructions, the young medic took the opportunity to give Ianto a quick check. Ianto definitely passed out and it was probably due to the shock of the Doctor's announcement. Other than that, Owen was relieved to note that there was no serious problem and the young Welshman would probably come around soon enough.

When Jack and John had settled Ianto onto the narrow, steel table; Jack gave Ianto a quick kiss before stepping back out of the way. He hated not being directly involved in this, but he knew that the Doctor and John were Ianto's best hope at present. It didn't stop it from causing him pain at his apparent helplessness.

The Doctor scanned Ianto's skull with his screwdriver, then placed his hands at the side of his head. His focus was deep and intent. Gently he moved his consciousness into Ianto and navigated the link that wound in and out of the young man's mind.

John quickly joined him and with great tenderness, moved alongside the Doctor. They eventually found Ianto's awareness buried deep within his mind. Both men knew the young man was aware of them, but he refused to acknowledge their presence.

The Doctor already had a rough idea what was _really _bothering Ianto about Gwen's possible early return to Torchwood. John didn't but he wanted to comfort the distressed young man. He activated his link with Ianto fully, then surrounded him with waves of reassurance and affection.

As a man in the desert responds to a life-saving drink of water, Ianto responded to John, allowing himself to be bathed in the ex-Time Agent's compassion. The Doctor surreptitiously extended his search of Ianto's subconscious thoughts, easily slipping beneath the mental barriers. His suspicions were confirmed, so he aimed his thought to only John.

_Ianto Jones is afraid that Jack will fall back into his old ways with Mrs Williams. He is afraid that Jack's attraction to her will be sparked back into life and he will lose the man he loves to the woman who betrayed him. _

_I need to speak to Jack about this. Stay and comfort him. When I return, I want you to explain to Ianto that you will be severing your link with him and that you will help Jack form a link with him. Do not let any adverse reaction from Ianto stop you from acting. This is important. _

John wasn't happy with the Doctor's words. He was also concerned that after Ianto's initial reaction to the earlier return of Gwen to Torchwood, the young man might suffer a seizure due to the stress, or retreat even further back into himself.

_It's too soon, Doctor. You see Ianto now. Why would you want to do this when he is so vulnerable? Breaking our link completely at this stage, could do far more harm than good. Explain to me why it has to be done now because until I'm satisfied that you know what you're doing, I refuse to co-operate. _

The Doctor sighed deeply. _Look for yourself, John. See why Ianto has retreated, what he is really afraid of. _

John did exactly as the Doctor had bidden him, ensuring that his calming presence was still wrapped around the young Welshman. It didn't take long before he understood completely what Ianto's fears were about. He felt sad when he realised that there was nothing he could do. Only Jack could convince Ianto that his fears were groundless, that the return of Gwen Cooper, whether sooner or later, was not a threat to their relationship. He turned to the Doctor.

_My main reservation is that Jack will revert back to his old behaviour with the Welshwoman. I can't give Ianto false assurances that Jack will change, when I'm in serious doubt about that myself. _

The Doctor responded swiftly. _Did Jack ever tell you anything about the Year that Never Was, when Earth got caught in a Paradox? When he ran away from Cardiff with Martha and I? Well, it's his story to share, not mine, but I'll give you a rough sketch. It was very, very bad for Jack; a year of horrific torture day in, day out. I managed to fix everything at the end of that year by reversing time. We all needed a few months to recover in the TARDIS, but most of all, Jack needed it. During that time, he shared with Martha and I that thinking about his team back in Cardiff really helped him keep his sanity. And he said that the one thing that kept him going; the one person he believed helped him endure the torture; was the young Welshman he left behind. He told us how the thought of Ianto; the thought of how much the young man cared for him; had kept his hope alive that he would return to Ianto. Jack never told us he loved him. He never even told us he liked him. But Martha and I could see it in his face, in his body language and especially in his eyes, that Jack did love Ianto. What I need Jack to do is to show Ianto exactly what he thinks of him, show Ianto exactly how he feels. _

The revelation moved John, although he did have to squash down a treacherous streak of jealousy that _he_ had never known the depth of Jack's love in the way that Ianto did. The Doctor's plan was sound and he agreed with him.

_Go now, Doctor. Talk some sense into that thick-headed, stubborn man. I'll deal with Ianto. _

The Doctor withdrew from the young Welshman and opened his eyes. He could still sense what John was doing and was impressed with the firm, yet totally compassionate way that he was dealing with Ianto. The Doctor knew this was very difficult for both men. Sorrow filled his hearts as he waited for the opportune moment to bring Jack into the equation.

Everyone around the Doctor waited with baited breath, the air of tension surrounding them as tangible as if charged particles sparking in the atmosphere. Jack stood next to Gray like a coiled spring ready to leap into action. That was what he was good at. Action. Leaping into impossible situations and saving people. That's what he wanted to do right then.

John allowed the depth of his own affection and regard for Ianto surround him like a comfort blanket. He focused his sending carefully, being unwilling to allow his own partner to sense the scope of his emotional attachment to Ianto.

Aware that the Doctor was keeping _'an eye' _on proceedings from outside of Ianto's mind, he began to speak to the young man. He had to trust the Time Lord and what he had said. Of course, he knew that Time Lords couldn't _lie _as such, but perhaps ... a bending of the truth? Perhaps an omission? No. He needed to trust the Doctor.

_Ianto. Don't let this fear overwhelm you. Don't give it that much power. Jack's past behaviour towards Gwen or anyone else, is locked back in the past. Never to be revisited. He LOVES you Ianto. I know him well, believe me. Jack can do monogamy very well. He did it with me. I was the one who fooled around on him. _

John paused as he realised that Ianto had now turned his full attention onto him. He proceeded. He was a bit surprised to realise how much hurt still remained from the breakup of his relationship with Jack. He had misread the signs, misjudged Jack's intentions ... and lost the man he loved.

_Meeting Jack again this time, I can see a dramatic change in him. He doesn't flirt in the same way he used to. He's not the same man. Trust him. Trust his love. Believe that no matter what schemes or trickery Gwen might employ when she returns, Jack is not going to fall for it. He doesn't want to. He doesn't need to. He has you and you are all he needs. _

Ianto remained silent, sucking in each empathic sending as a thirsty sponge absorbs every available drop of water. Ianto held his inner mind tightly reined in, tense and rigid, reminding John that a wrong word or a careless comment could well prove to be the breaking point for Ianto.

_I don't have to be linked with Jack to be able to 'feel' his emotions. His love for you is real, is true and is very strong. Believe in his love. Believe in him. _

John paused to allow Ianto time to glean the truth from his statements employing his usual, pedantic skills. The tension in the young Welshman eased a bit. John was grateful that through their link, Ianto would not be fooled. He would know the sincerity of his words.

_I ... I believe you. I can feel the truth. I can feel the pain it cost you to share this. I ... I'm sorry that it didn't work out for you two. I'm sorry you didn't let Jack see what an amazing person you are. Thank you. Thank you for sharing this with me. I believe what you say, it's just that ... it's just that my heart is struggling to grasp it. The truth. Do you understand? _

John sighed and directed an empathic sending laced with a touch of amusement, to Ianto. _Actually ... yes. I accept that it is your reality now but I urge you to work on changing that. Let Jack help you. He will be the one you need to turn to. You understand this, don't you? The time for our link is at an end. I need to let you go. You need to let me go. Are you willing to accept this? _

Ianto cowered back into himself, pulling his mixed emotions and tension around him like an old cloak. _No! No. Not really. I want Jack, but ... I don't want to lose you. Why can't I have you both? _

A sudden image of a giant sized Ianto holding a miniature of Jack in one hand and a miniature of himself in the other, broke across John's mindscape. He sent the image, along with his rippling laughter, to Ianto.

_Ooooh ... naughty boy! Who is being greedy? Of course, if you had wanted a threesome, you should have just asked! I'd be up for it. Unfortunately ... I don't think Jack would be. Not now. Nice thought, something we could maybe keep on the backburner? _

Despite himself, Ianto couldn't help but allow his own amusement bubble to the surface. _Yeah, right. Funny, John, really funny. You've missed your calling! You should consider a career as a comedian. _

They slipped back into their easy relationship just enjoying this time together. At the back of both their minds was the understanding that this was the best way to part, willingly and as friends, despite the high cost.

John hovered for a moment, then made a decision. _Ianto. I want to share something with you. Something personal. Because of the bond we've shared. A parting gift, if you like. Are you open to that? _

Ianto couldn't hide his surprise. _Yes, John. I'm open to that. Just as long as it's something you really want to share with me. Are you okay with that? _

John moved with a slightly shaky conviction that he was doing the right thing. _Very soon, you will be joined with Jack in a much deeper bond than we shared. That's because he is your bond mate, or in your understanding, soul mate. Don't argue with me about this Ianto, I know these things. I will miss you, I don't deny that. And you will miss me also, more so when our link is completely severed. However, we'll both move on and form deeper unions with the one person in the Universe who is our bond mate. For you, it's Jack. For me ... it's Gray. _

Waves of shock and confusion pulsed through their link as Ianto's mind reeled with the shock. He couldn't suppress a green thread of jealousy woven into his emotions at John's revelation.

_Gray? Jack's brother? That Gray? Oh ... oh ... I don't know what to say. Shit. Have you ... have you shared this with Jack yet? Oh hell. You told me first, didn't you? Shit. He's not going to be happy about that. Wait. Is Gray supposed to tell him and you're supposed to tell me? Is that how it works? _

John chuckled down their link. _Wow, calm down, Ianto. Calm down. It's okay, really, it's okay. I'm comfortable sharing this with you before Jack knows. Gray and I will speak to Jack together. We owe him that. I just need you to hide it away ... actually, I'll help you to hide it away from him. It wouldn't be good if he found out about our relationship, through you. Don't worry. I won't harm you. Just hold this in your heart and I'll make sure he doesn't find out too soon. _

Flutters of panic travelled from Ianto to John along their link. _But John, what if it slips out? What if I can't keep it hidden? Oh hell, I don't want to be the one who lets it slip. John, you should have _ _

John rather forcefully interrupted. _Ianto! It's okay. While you were twisting yourself into knots, I did it. Mission accomplished. He won't find it, I promise. No matter how much he goes digging, he won't find it. Look ... there it is underneath that little patch. Learn from me while you have a chance. You may need to hide something from him some day. It's really quite simple, but effective. So ... how do you feel about my relationship with Gray? _

A wave of warm acceptance flowed through John, though he still sensed a few slim threads of doubt and concern. John was relieved to feel Ianto's positive reaction to his news. The young Welshman had taken it better than he thought he would. Hopefully Jack would also ... hopefully Jack wouldn't _kill _him.

Ianto's words flowed gently out. _John. I'm happy for you. Really. You deserve happiness. As long as you and Gray are happy, I'm happy for you. It sort of ... well ... it sort of joins us in a new way, doesn't it? We're more family now, aren't we? Jack might fume and stomp around a bit at first, but, I know he realises how much you've changed. He'll come round. I'll help persuade him. I'm glad ... glad that you have the chance to have a deeper bond than you did with me. You deserve it. You've waited long enough. _

John sent a gentle wave of gratitude and deep affection that warmed Ianto's heart. _Thank you. I'll have a word with Jack about your link. Don't want him to overwhelm you. He'll teach you to erect solid barriers. You'll be fine. Now. Time for us to part our ways. I need your willingness for this. Are you ready? _

Ianto's happiness faltered. _Of course. It was good, yeah? I'll never forget our time together. I'll never forget you. Thank you, John. _

For both their sakes, John did not linger on their link. Concentrating his empathic strengthon one point of their link, he ruthlessly tore it asunder. As their link crumbled away, a last agonised thought reached his mind. _I will think of you with enduring affection, John. Don't forget me. _

Pulling himself out of Ianto's mind, John came back to his senses, steeling his heart against the waves of Ianto's sorrow lapping at his consciousness. The moment he opened his eyes, he felt the keenly focused attention of everyone around him, but none as sharp as the intense gaze from Jack. The Immortal's sky-blue eyes were a roiling sea of turbulent emotions, barely held in check. John stared intently at the Doctor and nodded.

The Time Lord turned to face Jack and spoke without preamble. "I need to show you what has caused Ianto to retreat into himself."

Worry shining out of his sky-blue eyes, Jack nodded curtly. "Do it", he replied. He braced himself as the Doctor laid his long-fingered hands carefully on the sides of his face. Without warning, he was plunged into the memory of the depths of Ianto's subconscious.

Jack saw that he was reliving the Doctor's journey into Ianto's mind, piggy-backed into the chaotic swirl of Ianto's thoughts. He was unable to discern anything at first; then a final plunge into the inky cloud beneath which, the essence of Ianto existed.

Jack saw the fear; _felt _the harrowing pain of uncertainty surrounding that fear; watched in sorrow as Ianto's self-esteem lay in tatters where he crouched in a tight, pain-filled ball. His heart broke at the revelation.

A burning resolve ignited in Jack's brain, growing in intensity as he realised that Ianto's debilitating 'fear' was completely unfounded. Absolutely untrue. He shunted aside the guilt gnawing away at his mind, knowing full well that his past behaviour towards Gwen had caused Ianto's deep insecurity. He could fix this.

Establishing an empathic link with Ianto was the 'key' to revealing to his fiancé; the length, breadth and width of his love for him. Jack now had the means to 'show' Ianto beyond a shadow of a doubt, the truth of his love through the memories and feelings he had.

The Doctor used an empathic dampener to rein in Jack's excitement as the Immortal bubbled with energy. He sighed.

_John and I will help you form your bond with Ianto. You will enter as you have before with us, then when we tell you, you are to focus your undivided attention on forming that bond. John and I will enhance and strengthen your effort. It will only take mere seconds to achieve. _

John added his own opinion. _Jack. Take it easy. Don't overwhelm him, be gentle. He's still quite vulnerable. Don't worry Jack, because I know you are worried. I can feel it. He loves you. Whether you deserve it or not, well what can I say. I know ... I don't deserve him either! Just relax, it'll be fine. _

Jack accepted John's words with gratitude. _Thank you, John. For being there for him when he needed someone. I think I understand some of the pain you both went through in separation ... and in breaking your link. I felt my own pain at being on the outside looking in. I'll always be grateful for what you did, John. Always. _

Without warning, the Doctor initiated the entry into Ianto's mind, followed closely by John and Jack. Ianto was a lot calmer than he had been prior to John and the Doctor 'visiting' him before. They could all sense the suppressed excitement leaking out from the young man.

Jack released the breath he had been holding. Despite John's reassurance, he had been expecting Ianto to react adversely towards him. Instead, Ianto's eagerness to be joined with his fiancé exceeded Jack's expectations and he could barely restrain himself.

It was a connection, like an appliance being plugged into a wall socket and the switch flicked on. Immediate ... powerful ... and running through both men like a sonic pulse sweeping everything aside everything in its path.

Suddenly, minds and hearts were lit up with the power of the connection. Jack was stunned by the force of it; Ianto stood stronger against the sudden influx. The young man had experienced something very similar when he and John connected at a deep level. But this ... this was even more powerful and Ianto let himself be swept up into the electrifying current...

The Doctor and John lingered for mere seconds longer. Satisfied that all would be well for the two men, they slowly moved back until the moment they both left the connection. These precious moments were for Jack and Ianto. They needed no witnesses.

Owen waited, his angry gaze boring holes into the Doctor's back. Aaron wasn't happy either with the way this matter had been taken out of his and Owen's hands. The moment the Doctor and John recovered themselves, Owen launched a verbal assault.

"What's going on here? What did you do? What is Jack doing? Is Ianto alright? I hate the way you bulldoze your way through these medical emergencies. Yeah, yeah, I know you all have some kind of mumbo-jumbo going on, but bottom line here? I am Ianto's medical supervisor and Aaron is his counsellor. So explain in _plain _English what the hell has just happened?"

The Doctor turned a condescending gaze upon Owen, then moved to include Aaron, who obviously echoed his colleague's disapproving attitude. "Time is of the essence, more so now than ever before. There wasn't time for explanations because you both know that normally, I wouldn't shy away from them. For Ianto's sake, I had to act decisively."

Narrowing his gaze to Aaron, he continued. "You at least should understand something of what happened here, especially after your empathic experience with us. My announcement had an obviously detrimental effect on Ianto's mental and emotional health. All John and I did was calm and reassure him, then expose the reason for his adverse reaction. The reason for his breakdown, I leave for him and Jack to explain. It's _their _story. John's empathic link with Ianto has been removed and Jack's link initiated."

He looked over to the two men, deeply engrossed in their connection, then cast a meaningful glance around everyone. "I think we should _leave _these two to ... ahh ... get used to their new link and ... perhaps just wait back up in the Boardroom?"

Owen scowled as he looked at the two men, his worry for Ianto colouring his perspective. He hoped that his boss wouldn't overwhelm the young man and create more harm than good.

He nodded his agreement. "Yeah, alright. I'll leave it for now. That will give the rest of us time to _discuss _the best way to deal with Mrs Williams. As the Torchwood doctor, I cannot and _will not_, condone the early return of Mrs Williams to Torchwood, especially in view of how it has adversely affected Ianto. Aaron and I will monitor, assess and make our recommendations before the medical clearance can be given. _And _I believe it gives us all time to peruse Aaron's Proposal before Jack and Ianto can join us."

Owen's brow furrowed as his gaze moved to Jack and Ianto. "Actually, as his doctor, I should stay here and monitor both of them. Make sure they come out of their empathic state without any side-effects or bad reactions. Yeah, I think I'll stay here and Aaron and Tosh can discuss the Proposal with you."

Without waiting for agreement from the Doctor and Aaron, Owen moved away and began sorting through his monitoring equipment. Despite the fact that Ianto _appeared _to have recovered from his collapse, the young Welshman was still too pale for Owen's liking.

The Doctor looked outraged at Owen's attitude towards him, but chose to keep quiet. He realised how offside he was with Owen and Aaron. He had to fix it. He needed their co-operation, not their opposition. He nodded briefly at Aaron and Toshiko and without a second glance backwards, led the way back to the bathroom. John and Gray followed behind the Time Lord, exchanging worried glances at what might happen next.

Before following the others up to the Boardroom, Toshiko lingered briefly. "Owen. Will ... will Ianto be alright? It's just ... he's been through so much already. Too much." The young medic looked up and his heart melted at the sight of Toshiko's distraught face, tears glistening in her eyes.

He offered her a warm, reassuring smile. "Yeah, love. He'll be fine. Just precautionary measures, that's all. Go on up and don't let the Doctor browbeat you into submission. I'll join you all as soon as I'm satisfied that Ianto is stable."

Reassured, Toshiko offered a smile back to Owen, her confidence in him restored. She had felt upset during the altercation between Owen and the Doctor and her loyalties were torn between the Time Lord whom she deeply admired and trusted; and the man whom she knew to be a brilliant doctor ... and a sensitive lover.

Jack recovered quickly from his initial shock at the force of the empathic link with Ianto. He was helped considerably by the soothing reassurance of his fiancé. His own shields were up at the moment, but he knew he needed to lower them ... a bit.

He still harboured the deep-seated fear that he would lose Ianto's regard, and possibly his love; if he were to see some of the terrible things he had done in his past. But he also knew that taking the risk and lowering his shields, was the only way Ianto would be able to see the truth of his love for the young Welshman.

He allowed a large portion of his love for Ianto to gather behind his shields, showing him _exactly _how he felt about him, here and now. He also let that part of his emotions and thoughts show through, that pertained to Gwen ... here and now.

Jack lowered his guards and spoke softly in Ianto's mind. _Yan. It's better that I show you, rather than tell you. Brace yourself because my emotions are a lot stronger than you are used to. _

Feeling anticipation tempered with curiosity, Ianto gave his consent. Then ... wave upon wave of Jack's emotions for Ianto; each larger than the previous one; snatched up Ianto like a tempestuous sea lifts a seashell from the beach; without awareness of what it has done.

Ianto found himself literally carried on a sea of overwhelming emotions of exactly how Jack felt about him. As well as emotions he readily recognised such as desire, lust and attraction; the young man sensed a myriad of other emotions with varying degrees of strength.

He was surprised to find that respect rubbed shoulders with pride; jealousy walked hand in hand with possessiveness; fear of losing Ianto's love huddled with shame that Jack felt he wasn't worthy of his fiancé's love. Ianto was dumbstruck.

Suddenly, a clear path was highlighted through the waves of Jack's overwhelming love for Ianto, like an arrow piercing the air. Ianto followed it. First he saw Jack's attraction to both Gwen and himself and his confusion as to whom he wanted to pursue; then he saw Jack's feelings for him consolidate into a foundation of love while he was being tortured in the '_year that never was'_.

Ianto felt humbled at the strength of Jack's love and realised the Immortal had spoken truly when he had returned from the Doctor. Jack really had come back for Ianto, the man he had realised he loved when he was away.

Ianto also saw that Jack's residue feelings for Gwen had weakened during that time and were of no real significance. He also felt Jack's_ real_ dilemma at Gwen's wedding; the fact that he was reminded of his wife who died too soon; the fact that Jack's attraction to Gwen was in part, because of his strong feelings for Rose Tyler.

Gwen reminded him of her, but even his heart acknowledged that the Welshwoman wasn't in the same league as Rose Tyler. Rose was special ... _very _special and Jack had loved her as intensely as he had loved the Doctor when they had first met. Ianto also saw that Jack's heart knew his love for his two Companions was in vain, because their hearts were only attuned to each other.

Jack's emotions for Rose and the Doctor, were tempered with his deep respect for them; for his gratitude that they took him in when he was a conman that their friendship had changed the kind of man he was; for his acceptance that he shared a small part of each of their hearts in a way that very few could claim.

Finally, Ianto saw that Jack's residue feelings and attraction for Gwen had been completely swept away when she betrayed them all. He saw the terrible burden of guilt that Jack still carried at being the catalyst for all that had taken place as a result of Gwen's treacherous actions.

Ianto also saw the terrible pain that her betrayal had cut deep into Jack's heart. The Immortal had honestly believed that Gwen's humanity would temper the harsh realities that Torchwood faced each day; he had believed that she would balance the cold indifference that had built up within his team.

Ianto saw the depth of Jack's regret for indulging Gwen's increasingly unprofessional behaviour, which ultimately led to her treacherous actions. He saw how Jack began to realise that Gwen was not, as he had naively called her, the _Heart of Torchwood_.

Great clouds of disappointment lingered in Jack's mind when he reached the sad realisation that Gwen had slowly changed for the worse; that she had begun to thrust the worst of humanity at him and at the team; when her behaviour and actions had degenerated into the tantrums and tears of a spoilt brat. Unseemly to say the least, in a child; completely unacceptable in a grown woman. And he felt it was his fault.

It almost frightened Ianto to see the darkness of Jack's thoughts and emotions directed towards the Welshwoman now. He had no cause to envy her. His guilty regret at ever hiring Gwen because of his attraction to her beauty and her tenacity; overwhelmed any residual feelings for her. Jack's heart was completely closed off to Gwen.

Ianto then turned his attention to his fiancé. Jack was subdued, nervous, as if he feared he would be rejected. Ianto swept all Jack's fears and concerns away with a huge wave of acceptance and love.

The two men used their empathic link to bind themselves even closer into their bond of love; committed and completely giving themselves to the other. It was a sweet union of joy, celebration and consolidation. The foundation of their love was strengthened as they renewed their commitment to one another.

_Do you believe in my love, Yan? Do you trust me even when Gwen returns? Will you stand at my side as my lifelong partner? Do you completely accept me? _

Ianto's heart responded with joyful enthusiasm. _Yes! A thousand times yes! I love you. I trust you. I am yours. _

Jack felt the strength and depth of Ianto's love reach out and embrace him with the warmth of his acceptance, completely and wholly without reservation. He was in awe of the man he had committed himself to and wondered whether the Universe did indeed, have a heart after all.

They lingered awhile in their newfound closeness, whispering endearments and promises of deeper unity within their empathic bond. Reluctantly, Ianto pulled back reminding Jack of their responsibilities and the need to return to the team. Just as reluctantly, Jack agreed and began to draw back.

_Tonight, Yan, I want to show you some of the wonders our empathic bond can bring into our physical relationship. I promise you, it will be fantastic. _

Ianto returned to full consciousness having been gently guided back by Jack's strong pull on him. He knew now that he could face anything with Jack at his side ... even the premature return of Gwen to Torchwood, if there was no other choice. Jack's love gave him the strength to face the hard road ahead.

When he opened his eyes, his first sight was of the intense emotion shining out of Jack's sky-blue eyes and a look of awe-struck wonder he had never seen on his fiancé's face before. He smiled gently and hoped he could hold this tender moment in his heart for ever.

The snarky voice of their team doctor poured cold water onto the ardour building in Jack and Ianto, solidifying Ianto's return to the reality of Torchwood. "Oi! Enough with the googly eyes you too! Jack, move back. I want to check him properly. C'mon! We've got to get back up to the Boardroom before _your _Doctor initiates a takeover!"

Ianto rolled his eyes in exasperation at Owen's acerbic tone, but he gently shoved Jack's hand away. A shadow passed before Jack's eyes at Ianto's gesture, even though he knew it was only to accommodate Owen's examination. Then his megawatt smile dispelled the shadow and he winked at Ianto.

"We'll continue this later, Ianto" Jack smirked, mischief coating his tone. "We might be working on this into the wee small hours. Think you're up to it?"

Ianto's leering grin matched his partner's leering gaze. "Oh, I'm quite sure I'll be _up _for anything you can give me, no matter how _hard_ it may be ... _Sir!" _

"Look you two bouncing, oversexed bunnies", Owen cried out in exasperation, "If you can't calm down and behave yourselves, you might force me to pull a medical precedent for the sake of _the team_ and sedate both of you! That'll curtail your nocturnal activities!"

Both Ianto and Jack gave Owen a menacing glare, which he just scoffed at. But they behaved themselves and Jack stood back as Owen began his examination. Ianto and Jack maintained a mental conversation, joking about what they would do to Owen if he _dared _to pull a stunt like that on them.

Owen was quick despite his thoroughness. "Alright, you're good to go, tea boy! But don't be letting his _Doctorship _upset you again. We've got your back, don't you worry about that!"

Ianto gave Owen a gentle smile, gratitude shining out of his eyes. Both men knew they actually cared about each other, but went to great pains in public, to disprove that fact. It was rare indeed, when Owen actually made a 'caring' statement. Jack also gave Owen a genuine smile of gratitude.

The three men made their way up to the Boardroom; Owen and Jack giving Ianto reassurances that they wouldn't allow the Doctor to bulldoze them into action they weren't ready to take; Ianto trying to reassure them both that he was fine and could cope with whatever came out of the meeting.

The hub-bub of voices talking calmly greeted the three men as they reached the top of the stairs and turned towards the Boardroom. Jack led Owen and Ianto into the room where they moved towards their respective chairs around the table.

The Doctor greeted them with a wide grin. "Glad to have you back with us, Ianto!" He nodded to both Jack and Owen as they took their seats. John and Gray just nodded to the three men. It was the telling flush across Toshiko's cheeks that alerted the three men to the fact that the conversation had been rather tense before they arrived.

Jack steeled himself as he sat down. He decided it was time to take back his rightful authority as the leader of Torchwood. He had allowed the Doctor to lead them all, but in view of recent events, _especially _Ianto's near breakdown, Jack knew he had to reassert himself ... and he wasn't going to back down.

The Doctor seemed to sense a change in Jack and after a thoughtful gaze, he gave the Immortal a small nod of his head. It surprised Jack immensely but he managed to keep that expression off his face.

Jack turned to gaze at everyone in the room, pausing a couple of seconds to ensure he held each person's gaze in his. When he spoke, his words carried all the weight of authority that his position as the leader of Torchwood carried.

"Before we begin this debriefing, I want to make it clear what my position is concerning the early return of Mrs Gwen Williams to Torchwood. Notwithstanding her required presence in Torchwood for the future Mission to save Earth; as leader of Torchwood Cardiff, I am stating categorically that I will _not_ have her returned until I am personally satisfied that all present members of my team are 100% capable of coping with her reinstatement. I am not calling for a vote on the matter. I am not asking anyone to present a case of exceptional circumstances. I am making an executive decision."

A samurai's blade could have sliced cleanly through the thick, stunned silence that followed Jack's words as he paused. Then he made his final statement on the matter as he turned a challenging gaze towards the Doctor. "And I will _not_ allow my decision to be undermined, overruled or in any way ignored."

A steely gleam shone out of his sky-blue eyes set against an expression of rock solid determination as he repeated his sweeping gaze of everyone at the table. Everyone held their tongues and their breath, waiting for the Time Lord to react to Jack's blatant disregard of his previous declarations to bring Gwen straight back to Torchwood.

The fathomless depths of the Doctor's warm, brown eyes shone with an ancient wisdom ... and a timeless humility. He offered Jack a small smile. "I agree with you."

All eyes were on the Time Lord as the sound of several exhalations of breath filled the silence that followed his simple statement. Jack was so shocked at the Doctor's capitulation that he couldn't keep it out of his expression. Ianto and Toshiko mirrored Jack's shock, while Owen looked like the proverbial cat who got the cream. John was a little surprise, Gray was almost comical in his expression of disbelief. Only Aaron maintained a completely bland expression on his face but his eyes shone with a new found respect for the Time Lord.

Jack recovered himself quickly and carried on. "Right. Good. Well ... now we can discuss the options open to us to deal with Gwen's _ _Mrs Williams'_ escape from UNIT's custody. Now as I recall earlier, both Ianto and Owen came up with very good suggestions. We can discuss the pros and cons of each suggestion and decide which one is the most appropriate to act on."

Over the next twenty minutes, an animated conversation took place without the tension that had prevailed over the Hub from earlier. In the end it was decided that Owen's suggestion would be the best to follow and Jack decided then and there to call the Brigadier to arrange it. He put it through to speaker phone so that everyone could hear the conversation.

He was surprised to discover that the Brigadier had already been alerted to the incident via the normal military channels and the commanding officer of the facility had called for extra personnel from headquarters to help with the search.

The Brigadier said that the commanding officer had also arrange for UNIT troops to search the area where Gwen, Rhys and her parents lived, as well as arranging a one mile cordon around Torchwood in case she headed directly there. He ended the call by promising Jack that he would call him as soon as news of Gwen's recapture was known.

The Brigadier gave Jack the mobile numbers of the commanding officers in charge of the various search groups and said he had already passed on his mobile number to all of them, courtesy of Dr Martha Jones. The Brigadier then bluntly suggested that Jack apologise and make suitable amends for the way he had spoken to her. Meekly, Jack said he would do that.

Relief washed over the group and even the Doctor admitted that it was probably the best way of dealing with the situation. Only Toshiko had some reservations and wondered whether she should ring Rhys and warn him of Gwen's escape. She also wondered whether being Torchwood trained, Gwen would be able to slip through UNIT's net. Maybe even find her way back to Torchwood. Toshiko did not voice her concerns.

Everyone was satisfied the way the matter was being dealt with by UNIT and a lighter atmosphere filled the Boardroom and more humorous anecdotes from Jack and the Doctor followed, filling the air with laughter.

Even Gray was made to feel a part of the group, albeit a quieter participant. They had just decided to disband and enjoy an evening off in personal pursuits, promising to gather tomorrow at 10.00 a.m. for a full debrief from the Doctor, when John suddenly stiffened. His face was fixed in an expression of deep concentration.

"John! What's wrong? What's going on?" Jack asked with concern. His ex-partner ignored him and maintained his fixed focus. Jack knew John was having an intense empathic episode but due to his new link with Ianto, he realised it wasn't with his fiancé. Jack missed the look of alarm on Ianto's features. He didn't know that Ianto still retained a residual of his link with John.

The Doctor tuned into John's episode and his features hardened as he realised what was happening. Ianto's face gradually changed to horror as he also realised what was happening. His face paled.

Owen's face assumed an angry scowl. "What the hell? This had better not be one of your _'little bit on the side' _trying to arrange a date with you, John! We've got more important business to deal with! Just tell us what's happening?"

Toshiko frowned at Owen, then turned to gaze curiously at John. As far as she could see, it didn't look like it was a particularly pleasant exchange. Aaron just stared in shock, wondering whether anything 'normal' ever happened in Torchwood.

Suddenly, John shot to his feet and staring straight at Jack, he answered him. "It's Gwen! She's on her way to the Plas and plans to come down here on the lift. About five minutes away. _Stay here! _All of you!I'll go and deal with her. She can't see you or talk to you, Jack! Nor anyone else at Torchwood. Not yet. Gray! You come with me. Jack, just trust me, yeah? Code C147-X."

The Doctor shot to his feet as well and ran after John and Gray, yelling over his shoulder, "Do as he says, Jack, we'll deal with this. Stay where you are. Aaron, you're coming with me! I'm going to need your skills when we take Gwen away from here."

Spluttering in shock, Aaron rose to his feet and with a fleeting look for apology to Jack, he stumbled away from the table and began to run after the Doctor. Jack tensed, a mask of deep rage stretched across his face.

Ianto grabbed Jack's arm as he recognised the warning signs. Immobilised with his rage barely contained, Jack was coiled tightly like a spring ready to leap into action. The look in his sky-blue eyes darkened with the strength of his inner turmoil.

A hideous kaleidoscope of images of Gwen danced before his eyes punctuated with taunts at Ianto and Toshiko. Even Owen didn't escape the lash of her tongue in Jack's twisted daydream. None of the scenes had ever taken place but Jack's anger was blurring the line between fantasy and reality.

"Jack! Snap out of it!" Ianto called out sharply. "Let the Doctor and John deal with this. You need to ring the UNIT commanders and let them know what's going on. I'll do a one mile perimeter check." Through their link, Ianto saw and heard everything that went through Jack's mind. The nightmare scenes loomed like giant tidal waves threatening to drown them.

Ianto's no-nonsense attitude brought Jack abruptly back to the present. His breathing was still too fast. He closed his eyes battled to bring his breathing under control. He couldn't afford to go off like a loose cannon. Jack forced himself to draw long, deep breaths.

In the brief interlude, Toshiko had brought up the CCTV footage for the Plas and waited for John and Gray to make an appearance. Owen leaned over her shoulders, his eyes searching for the first sign of Gwen on the Plas. They both wore grim expressions on their face, with anger sparking highlights in their eyes.

Jack pulled Ianto to his chest in a tight embrace, too distraught to care about his intimacy with Ianto in front of Toshiko and Owen. As it was, they barely glanced at the two men gripping each other for support. Then Jack pulled himself together and gripping Ianto's hand firmly, pulled him over to stand behind Owen and Toshiko.

Unbeknown to the others, the Doctor had issued mental instructions to John, which the ex-Time Agent begrudgingly accepted. Being part of John's empathic link, Gray couldn't help but be amused at how his wiry, strong lover was being bossed around by a weedy alien.

Gray was confused because he only knew the bare bones of the situation with Gwen's treachery and how John had come to Earth at Jack's request. A hint of the old Gray remained as he calmly suggested to John that they could easily solve the problem of Gwen. Permanently.

John and Gray headed for the lift while the Doctor and Aaron headed for the TARDIS. The Time Lord issued his last instruction to John. 

"_Don't _get too creative with Gwen. And _don't _harm her in any way. I just need you to bring her over to the TARDIS. I'll take it from there. Aaron can examine her, then I'll have a little talk with her."

John rolled his eyes in exasperation, but nodded in agreement, then grabbing Gray's hand, he pulled him onto the lift base. Using his Vortex Manipulator in the same way Jack used his, John got the lift moving.

Just as they were halfway up to the Plas, Myfanwy came swooping into the Hub from her rooftop entrance. Gray had seen her the first day he had been to Torchwood, but never fully appreciated what a wondrous creature she was. Freed of the debilitating hatred that had been consuming him, Gray's face broke into a huge smile as he moved his head to follow each rise and fall she made as she leisurely circled the Hub.

John's breath caught in his throat as he saw a glimpse of the innocent, young boy Gray had once been. His young lover was breathtakingly beautiful, despite his scarred face, because wonder shone brightly out of his eyes.

They arrived at the top and when the way was clear, they stepped off. Pulling Gray back a bit to get a clearer view of all angles of the Plas, John spoke quietly. "We'll wait here. See this little beauty? Perception filter. I don't want to scare her off so I'm setting it so that she won't see us."

Gray turned sharply, raising his eyebrows. "We'll be invisible?" he asked in surprise.

John chuckled. "No. Just unnoticeable. At first. When she gets closer, I'll deactivate it. Then she'll see us properly."

They waited. Suddenly, a furtive movement out of the corner of his eye caught Gray's attention. He grabbed John's arm and indicated with a jerk of his head, to the left of them. It was Gwen.

She was keeping out of sight of the CCTV as much as possible, but she couldn't avoid them where the actual lift was. Her head turned to stare at the spot where the lift was. She did not notice the two men about two metres back from it.

Just as she moved to within a metre of the lift pad, right in front of the two men she couldn't perceive; John deactivated the perception filter.

"Hi honey", he drawled stepping close to her. "I'm your replacement at Torchwood. And Gray is now on the team. You remember Gray, don't you? Jack's charming young brother?"

Gwen's eyes flew open wide with shock and her body went rigid. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? Jack got rid of you! And what the hell is _he _doing here? What have you done to Jack? Where is he?"

A harsh laugh erupted from John's lips as he glared menacingly at Gwen. "What the hell did _you _do to Jack, you treacherous little Welshie? What the hell did _you _do to Ianto? See, Jack _called _me on his Vortex Manipulator after _you _got him imprisoned at UNIT. The conversation went something along the lines of ... _'John, I need you. That Welsh bitch has betrayed me. She's betrayed Ianto. She's betrayed my team. I can't escape. GET HER! Deal with her, John.' _So, what's a charming fellow like me to do but rush through time and space to oblige his friend's request? Only ... I changed my mind. More fun torturing you. Did you _enjoy _my little interludes into the dark, dirty depths of your mind? And they were _really _dirty, weren't they, Gwen? Hmmmm. No? Oh and I put on _such _a great performance for you. I thought you _enjoyed _my bedside manner at that funny little mad-farm they stuck you in. I know you wanted to jump on me there and then but honestly? A poodle would have been preferable. And don't tell me you didn't recognise me when I drove you to Cardiff Central? Ooooooh ... I'm wounded. So much effort ... so little gratitude." He clasped his hands mockingly over his heart.

Gwen paled and a small tremor went through her body. Terror and horror gripped her as John's words zeroed in on her, aiming straight for her heart ... he knew what she had done ... Jack had called on him ... Jack had replaced her with _John? _And Gray was back? A tiny shaft of light shone in her mind. Despite his usual crass manner, truth shone out of his icy-blue eyes. It was hard acknowledging John's words were truthful and her heart refused to accept it. It just _couldn't _be true.

"No, no, no. You're _lying, _John" she yelled back at him, unable to keep the tremor out of her voice. "Jack knows it was all a mistake! I didn't mean to get him jailed. I didn't mean to get Ianto killed. It was all a horrible, horrible mistake. Jack must _know _that because he knows me so well. I'm his best friend. He knows I'd _never _deliberately harm him. Or the others. Jack will forgive me, I know he will. He loves me, John. I know him so well."

A voice, hard and cold spoke behind Gwen, causing her to spin sharply around. Gwen tensed at the sight of a strange man towering over her. "No, Mrs Williams. John isn't lying. But you are. You betrayed Jack. You betrayed Ianto. You betrayed your team. And all you care about right now, is how you can wrangle yourself into Jack's arms. Wake up, Mrs Williams. Jack doesn't love you. He never did. He never will. And Jack knows _exactly _what your intentions were. To have Ianto Jones killed so you could have Jack. And you did all this while you were on your honeymoon to Rhys Williams."

Gwen bristled at this stranger's cold accusations cutting into like blades. "And who the bloody hell are you, then? You don't have any right to speak to me like that. You don't know what you're talking about, you don't know anything about me!"

The stranger's eyes glittered dangerously and his whole demeanour changed causing tendrils of fear to snake their way up her spine. "I know exactly what I'm talking about, Mrs Williams. Unlike you. And I do know a lot about you. And actually, I know you've heard a lot about me. From Jack."

The sudden light of understanding ignited in Gwen's brain. "You ... you're the Doctor! You're the one Jack deserted us for!"

The Doctor's expression never changed. "I am the Doctor. And you, Mrs Williams, have caused such a lot of trouble with your tiny, petty jealousy that the whole Universe has been put at risk. But I'm the Doctor and I'm going to fix it. You, Mrs Williams, will come with me. I'm returning you to the UNIT medical facility."

Ignoring the guppy impression she was treating them all to, the Doctor spun on his heel and stalked away to his TARDIS. John and Gray looked at each other over Gwen's head and reached an agreement. Grasping each of Gwen's elbows in their hands, John and Gray dragged Gwen after the Doctor.

The perception filter activated, no-one saw two men dragging a struggling woman towards the blue Police box; no-one heard her desperate cries for help. The citizens of Cardiff city walked right past the three people they couldn't see, their minds locked onto their own little lives.

John's hand snaked behind Gwen's back and a lightning move went unobserved by the Welshwoman. Both men continued dragging Gwen to the TARDIS. Her doors flew wide open and she sent them a loving greeting. John and Gray acknowledged her.

Shoving Gwen unceremoniously through the door of the TARDIS, John and Gray turned quickly away and walked purposefully back to the hidden entry of Torchwood. They didn't react when their hair and jackets were suddenly whipped up by a wind that no-one could feel; they paid no attention to the distinctive whine of the TARDIS engine.

As they stepped onto the platform lift and John activated it with his Vortex Manipulator, Gray turned with narrowed eyes and asked him, "What did you do to her just now?"

John turned and grinned evilly at him. "Oh, just a little gift for Ianto" he replied "from the 51st century. Of course, it remains to be seen whether Gwen likes her gift or not, doesn't it?" He held out the casing from a small medical container for Gray to see.

Gray nodded his head indulgently and said "Well, you could say it was a little gift for Jack as well."

John nodded empathically as they began their descent into the Hub. "Let's just put it down to the fact that I'm just a generous, cheeky, sexy man who _never _promised the Doctor I wouldn't hurt her. I only said I wouldn't _kill _her. That honour belongs to someone else ... in another time."

16


End file.
